The Heart of The Mafia
by brigidcullen
Summary: Hardened mob boss Edward meets innocent and shy law student Bella and is immediately drawn to her.  Can he show her love in his world of crime and murder?  Will their love survive or will Edward's enemies see Bella as his weakness?  OOC/AH BPOV/EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

I procrastinated. I knew Rose was coming and I still made no move to get up. She was dating a new guy with some mysterious job and she wanted me to go out with them tonight in case he turned out to be a real weirdo. Nothing like being the third wheel in an already awkward situation. But hell, I hadn't been out in 8 months and I figured it was finally safe. And to be honest, I owed my best friend.

Rose came bursting through the door holding a dress bag and a pair of what one would only call "fuck me" boots. She screamed that I should have already showered as I scrambled to get up while wiping off the bits of wheat thins and smudges of peanut butter that were left over from my obvious gourmet dinner. I jumped in the shower, shaved what I thought was necessary and let Rose take over after that.

An hour later we arrived at the club courtesy of Rose's sweet ass Jaguar that always made me wonder what David Coverdale was doing these days. Rose was an up and coming weather girl for the number one station in Manhattan so we never had to wait in a line, she was also stunningly gorgeous. I was her pathetic friend that helped her get through college only to realize I wasn't ready for a real job and decided to go to law school instead. My dad is one of the top attorneys in New York so he was thrilled. My mother less so because according to her I should have gotten my MRS degree in undergrad and should be pushing out kids right now. I loved the woman, but Christ, I'm only 22 and can barely take care of myself at this point. And she wanted me to give her grandkids? I figured she was probably the reason I also didn't live in reality at times.

We entered the club and this huge dude comes barreling towards us like he wants to feast on our flesh. I started to get nervous because strangers, especially guys, typically scare the shit out of me. What do you want from me? I spend most of my time in the law school library with other nerdy dorks. Big dude met up with us, kissed Rose on the cheek and decided to give me a bear hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"You must be smarty B," he said. I just stared at him knowing this was the guy Rose was dating cause she's the only one allowed to call me that. For some reason she thought it was cool that I was in law school "furthering my education", hiding in academia if you asked me. If I could kick her ass she wouldn't be allowed to call me that, but my Rose was an amazon woman who would take me down after my first misplaced swing.

Big dude, or Emmett, introduced himself and sat me down to regain my breath and naturally off equilibrium. He then grabbed Rose and attacked her mouth like a drowning man desperate for air. I knew immediately, mystery job or not, Rose was head over heels for big dude. First, she never showed affection in public, second, big dude had just divulged he knew my secret nickname and third, he looked at Rose like she was the answer to his prayers and she let him. Not that I've ever been a good judge of character, but he seemed like a young kid trapped in a grown up's body that just wanted to jump in a pile of leaves and throw them around in disarray.

After the ever fun to watch face sucking was finished, Emmett asked what we'd like to drink, took our orders and headed to the bar. Rose readjusted my satin white sleeveless dress and asked me what I thought.

"Well, he sure knows how to hug."

"Tell me about it," replied Rose. I knew right then she'd already slept with him. Not that I judge, I mean, if you can get some, get some. I just couldn't seem to get some so it was more jealousy than anything else. _Did I mention the kind of guys I hang out with during the week? _

Emmett returned with our drinks and walked us up some stairs and over to the roped off VIP area of the club. I took a look around and realized just how amazing the place was. We were at a cub called Darkness. The walls were covered in black velvet, the multiple bars were lit up in aqua blue fluorescents shaded by glass to make them look like the purest ocean, everything was lined in silver and people were everywhere. As I was looking around I saw him. Tall, pale, slight stubble and those eyes. The greenest eyes I had ever seen. Like emeralds piercing everything they were directed at. His body was lean but muscular. Easily seen through what had to be a suit worth a year of my tuition and an ass that just didn't stop. While appraising him, he lifted his elegant hand and ran it through what could only be described as the sexiest fucking hair I'd ever seen. I studied it and could only come up with copper in my head. I was sure OPI couldn't even come up with an appropriate name to match the color. _Hop on my head red? _The strands stood around his head like little ribbons screaming "_you know you want to pull on me_".

As I realized my girlie parts were getting wet I felt like I was being pierced. Those eyes, they were piercing me. I looked up and he was staring at me as he lowered his hand and undid the button on his suit. My face flamed red realizing that I was just eye fucking some random guy in a bar. I looked over to Rose and Emmett for an escape only to see that they were practically doing it on one of the black velvet couches. I excused myself and headed to the bar for another drink.

I requested my gibson vodka martini, extra onions, and immediately became annoyed. The bartender was staring at my chest.

"I didn't think it was that cold in here, but we can turn up the heat if you'd like." The smug look on the guy's face was bad enough but then he added the nasally voice and I was completely irritated. I looked down and realized my nipples could cut glass at that point.

"Just get my drink ass." I tried to cover my chest. Apparently mister green eyes had gotten to my body a little more than my mind wanted to acknowledge. Plus, the dress Rose put me in wouldn't work with a bra because it had a really low back and hell, it was very delicate satin. How was a bra going to work under that?

I tried to rub my elbows against my nipples to settle them down. _I know classy right?_

The nasally voice spoke again. "I can do that for you if you want." I was slightly taken back by the audacity of the prick but I tried to keep my cool.

"The only think you can do for me is getting my drink and not forget the extra onions." I tried to act nonchalant but the guy was way creepy.

Right then everything happened in slow motion. The bartender reached his hand out toward my chest; I heard a loud thud and then the sounds of something cracking. I looked down to see the bartender's hand broken, bleeding, and being held against the top of the bar in a vice grip by pale, elegantly long fingers and a deep softly menacing voice.

"Make another move toward the lady and I'll fucking kill you." I knew the voice wasn't directed at me, but I couldn't help but get scared.

I stepped back and apparently walked into the wall. Or so I thought. Another beautiful long hand reached up around my waist and held me tightly. Suddenly Rose, Emmett and some blonde haired guy were there. The blonde guy jumped across the bar and removed the bartender so quickly I wasn't sure what was happening was real. Emmett kept saying "it's okay smarty B" and Rose was trying to hug me. But nothing was happening. I was pinned against the wall with the arm around my waist. I realized that I was crying. It was then that I felt my hair move and a breath on my ear and neck.

"You have nothing to worry about beautiful, I'll never let anything happen to you". The voice was soft and velvety as the beautiful hand began stroking my hair.

I looked up then and was again pierced by those green eyes I saw earlier. He was the wall. He was the strong arm comforting me around my waist. He was the sex voice that told me he'd protect me. And in true Bella style, I fainted.

**EPOV**

It was a Friday night and damn I was tired. The shit with the Columbians actually ended peacefully which was amazing, except the stress did nothing for the ulcer I knew was reforming in my stomach. People think being the head of the Mafia is cool. Hell, even I'll admit I thought Tony Soprano was awesome as fuck but little did they know Hollywood had shit on the Mafia. I never saw Tony looking over a shipment of guns, testing out the coke to make sure it was at least 80% pure or dealing with the bitch fights on the hooker floor above the club that produced more bruises and blood than a typical mafia shootout. I swear to Christ those bitches were fucking insane but damn did they bring in good money. If only they'd try to stay off my cock I'd probably be a nicer guy. I mean, other than Charlie Sheen, who fucks a whore when they can get healthier pussy for free?

With the Columbian mess cleaned up, I headed to Darkness to see how things were going. I walked into my office to see my sister Alice whispering in Jasper's ear. Jasper was one of my best friends and business associates, but fuck if he's going to be sharing secrets with my little sis. I slammed the door and they both jumped a little in their seats looking like they just got caught in the school library making out. I was not having this shit.

"What are you two doing in here together?" Yelling was all I could do to avoid the feeling of my ulcer churning in my stomach.

Jasper thanked Alice for her "recipe" and excused himself. Alice can't cook worth shit so I just stared at her. Eventually she looked away and mentioned that my mom and stepdad wanted me over for Sunday dinner. I asked her if she was cooking and she looked at me like I was the stupid one. My ulcer spouted acid as I realized I was going to have to have a rather unpleasant conversation with one of my best friends.

Alice continued that Mom or Esme as I preferred to call her had been really out of sorts lately and needed to see me to make sure her only boy was doing okay. The woman did nothing but worry about me ever since my father was betrayed by his men, gunned down on the streets like a dog, and I took over the Cullen Crime Family at the age of 19.

I tried to explain to Esme that she had nothing to worry about anymore since I took out every last mother fucker that was involved in my beloved father's demise, but she still worried about the life I was leading and that I didn't have a woman that loved me. She felt I should be married and having kids since I was now 28 and established in my position as a "club owner" in the city.

I told Alice I'd be at dinner on Sunday even though it was the last thing I wanted to deal with but my mother meant a lot to me. Alice then made some remark that she had to head out and go shopping but it was past 10 and I knew no place was open. I just stared at her and told her she better be behaving herself, especially around people in my organization. She mumbled something about me "finding my humanity because of the one" and sashayed out of the office like she'd never done anything wrong. I swear the little pixie was the most confusing chick I'd ever met.

Removing all thoughts of my sister and Jasper out of my head, I ran over some business reports and spreadsheets and decided I should make an appearance at the club. It was close to 11 so I knew the place would be packed with local sports stars, hangers on, the rich, and the pretty people who were allowed in. I made my way to the main floor and I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was. Some absolutely stunning chick, and oddly enough, I had no idea who she was. Correct that, not just some stunning chick, HER. _I don't even know what possessed me to think that._

She was standing in the roped off VIP section sucking on a martini. I never actually wished my cock was fluid but damn was I jealous of that vodka.

She had long soft curly brown hair with what could only be natural ginger highlights throughout. _Did I seriously just think "ginger highlights throughout"? What the fuck?_

Her brown eyes looked like the sweetest, darkest, most seductive chocolate you've ever tasted and her lips, Christ her lips were slightly plump and softly pink and were molesting the martini glass like she'd just seen something that made her want to suck the life force out of it. Her dress was sleeveless, pristine white, and hugged ever curve of her body like someone made it specifically for her. And good lord she was wearing black leather fuck me boots that came above her knees. She was a knock out for sure, but the most interesting thing about her was that she didn't look like she had a clue guys were staring at her. Like she didn't realize her own exquisite beauty.

Just as I was appraising her creamy skinned neck I could feel her staring at me. We locked eyes and my cock immediately rose to full attention. I had to unbutton my suit jacket just to be able to breathe because of it. Then she blushed. And by blushed I mean her face turned almost purple and she looked away. I followed her stare and saw Emmett, my other best friend, face fucking some gorgeous amazon blonde with a huge rack that actually looked to be real.

I looked back and my godiva eyed beauty was gone. Almost as if I'd imagined her and then lost her. I immediately felt panicky, not really knowing why. I tried my best to pretend the incident was nothing but a hallucination from ulcer induced pain but I knew in my cock something was going on. I'd always trusted my second in command so I just kept looking around.

It was then that Lauren Mallory decided to make her way over to me. I immediately lost my hard on. She smelled like cheap perfume and stale spunk. If the bitch didn't give the customers the best blow jobs in the club she'd be out on her ass. And believe me, I relied on customer feedback for that info, not actual experience. I only liked taking antibiotics for actual colds and shit.

Lauren tried to talk to me all seductive like and attempted to put her hands on my biceps. I pushed her off and told her to go fuck some dudes as her job required. I heard her saying something about letting me fuck her like it was my job but my attention was already consumed by the scene going on at the bar.

My godiva beauty was covering her chest with her arms while snapping at one of the douche bag bartenders that we kept around for the chicks because he looked pretty. She looked intimidate, scared and oddly enough, determined, all at the same time. Douche bag made another comment to her and she immediately snipped back at him. I saw his hand reach out and suddenly found myself holding it, broken, on top of the bar while I threatened him. No way was that motherfucker laying a finger on my beauty.

Jasper appeared behind the bar within seconds escorting a whimpering douche out to the back alley to have his ass handed to him so he could crawl his way home and never come back. It was then that I realized Emmett's amazon chick was trying to hug my princess while Emmett kept yelling something about a smart bee and that everything was going to be okay. _Did I seriously just call her my princess?_

For only the second time in my life I didn't think about what was going on around me while I soaked up the feeling of the gorgeous woman in white pressed up against my body as she began to sob. I tried to comfort her telling her she was safe. I could feel her trembling in my arms as I stroked her hair to calm her down knowing in my heart this beautiful woman should never be this scared. Then, as if everything went quiet, the music turned to a different song and my chocolate eyed angel fainted in my arms.

The limp beauty in my arms seemed lifeless. I panicked. And for fuck's sake, I don't panic. You can't panic when you have a job like mine. But something about this woman seemed to tilt the axis my world sat on. I picked her up and carried her over to my private elevator and took her up to my office. Emmett was trying to calm down the amazon that was with him but she just kept trying to shake the beauty in my arms while she yelled it wasn't HIM. I had no idea what she was talking about but I made a mental note to find out.

We finally got to my office and Jasper was washing the blood off his hands from dealing with the bartender and getting a cold cloth to put on my angel's head. It was then I realized the amazon kept calling her Bella and I laughed as I realized I kept referring to her as beautiful and she had probably heard that joke a million times. Emmett introduced amazon as Rose and explained she was Bella's best friend. Things started to make a little more sense and I asked Rose who "him" was and she just shook her head at me while trying to get Bella to come too.

As Jasper placed the cool cloth on her head, Bella slowly woke up. She looked around and started screaming for Rose. The amazon, damn it, Rose, jumped up and was immediately by her side telling her everything was fine and that she was safe. The gorgeous Bella looked at Rose and told her she knew someone was here to protect her. I was immediately forced back to the memory of her in my arms while I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I stepped forward from behind Rose and she looked up at me. Our eyes locked again and all she said was "You".

**BPOV **

Everything was fuzzy. My thoughts, things I touched, my vision, all fuzzy. It wasn't until I saw Rose that I felt a little grounded. Then I saw green eyes peeking out behind her. The gorgeous man who saved me from the touchy feely bartender was staring at me, piercing me with those emerald eyes.

Why was sex on legs looking at me like he was worried about me? I could understand that look from Rose, but then I took in my surroundings and realized there were others in the room. Big dude, I mean Emmett, kept saying everything was okay and some really pretty blonde guy with sapphire blue eyes was holding a cloth over my head with a touch that was so calming I started to relax. The last thing I liked was strangers touching me, but blue eyes seemed completely harmless and calming all at once. Then I remembered sex on legs. He was spouting off commands into a blackberry that I thought would break because of how tightly he was gripping it. He looked down, saw that I was more coherent and immediately shut off the phone.

He rushed to my side and I heard the most angelic voice ever say, "Bella, I'm Edward, I need you to know you're okay and no one is going to hurt you."

I just looked at him and knew it was true. I looked up and replied, "I know. You'll take care of me". He stood up, stunned almost and started to bark orders to people outside the door.

What seemed like two seconds later orange juice, crackers, and ice packs were brought into the office. Jasper took the ice packs and stepped away with Emmett. Rose brought me the juice and crackers and sat me up a bit. The whole time sex god, or Edward as I had been informed, was just standing at the end of the comfy leather couch staring at me. For some foreign reason, he didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Instead, he started slipping off my huge boots and began rubbing my feet joking that my boots were way hot but I didn't seem comfortable in them. I immediately wondered what Rose might have told him about me while I was passed out but I knew Rose might give out my nickname to her boyfriend, but she'd never give up my secrets.

As green eyed sex on legs started rubbing my feet I started to get wet again. I didn't understand. I was just harassed and groped by a stranger, fainted, and another way hot stranger was massaging my feet in the most sensual way making my panties wet and sticky.

I pulled away, sat up and looked at Rose. She knew I was about to lose my shit. What was left of it at least. She motioned to Emmett, said something to sex on legs, put my shoes on me and began to help me up. I tried to stand up and walk to the door but the fear that was always deep inside of me boiled up to the surface. My mind drifted back to the bartender reaching out for me and I knew, I knew the memories were going to come flooding back no matter how hard I fought them. I started to shake and whimper like a small child. I closed my eyes and saw the hand coming down to my head and upper body again and again. I could feel the blood seeping down the side of my face, I saw the evil dark eyes taunting me as I was lifted up and slammed back into the floor again and again. I began to scream "no James, please, no. I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want just stop the pain, please James, stop the pain".

Amongst it all I could hear Rose screaming, "Bella, James isn't here, you're safe, I'm here, you're safe." And then I heard it. The angelic velvet voice but it was so angry.

"Who the fuck would lay a hand on my Bella?"

**EPOV**

I thought the situation was under control once Bella found Rose and had some juice and crackers to calm her down and regulate her blood sugar. She even started to get up, obviously embarrassed from causing all the commotion, and then she started hyperventilating, closing her eyes and was thrown into a full on panic attack. After my father was killed, I'd witnessed too many panic attacks from my mother not to recognize the signs immediately. If Bella didn't get her breathing under control she was going to pass out again and probably require a trip to the ER. I quickly went up behind her, put my hand below her collarbone and rather sternly pulled her to me and told her to match my breathing.

As her breathing slowed down in rhythm with mine, I was able to take a moment to feel her skin below my hand. I was only trying to help the girl, but for f's sake, I am a guy and my hand was resting on the top of her soft perky breasts. _What do you want from me?_

As Bella relaxed Rose rushed over with Bella's purse and handed her some pills. I looked down at Rose with disapproval.

"They're prescription Xanax," Rose explained and then looked at me like I was the stupid one.

Obviously this wasn't Bella's first panic attack. She started to laugh and said she was glad she still carried a few and Rose just shrugged, "it's been awhile since you've gone out sweaty, and needing something wasn't surprising considering the asshole bartender's behavior."

I apologized to both of them and explained douche bag was no longer welcome at the club. I figured I'd leave out the part about Jasper beating his ass since things were already tense enough.

After a few more minutes Rose politely said thank you to everyone and said that she was taking my angel home. Rose said goodnight to Emmett and told him to call her in the morning. I offered to have a driver take them home or to even take Bella home myself but Rose politely declined. Bella looked up at me like I had grown a second head and thanked me for being so kind to her, almost as if she didn't think she deserved it. As I watched the two women walk out of my office, I knew I had to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Bella.

**BPOV**

As if fainting in a bar and waking up in the green eyed sex god's office wasn't embarrassing enough, I had to go and gush about he'd always make sure I was okay. You know that filter that most people have between their brain and their mouth? Yeah, I don't have one of those. My father, Charlie tells me it's why my sarcastic wit is so charming, my mother, Renee tells me it's going to get me into a lot of trouble eventually. _Chalk one up for good old Mom._

After I felt good enough to get up, the panic attack hit. I've been working so hard in the past 8 months to get those under control but I couldn't help this one. The bartender's grab for me triggered one of James' tirades and to put it bluntly, I lost my shit.

It wasn't until Edward pushed me up against his chest and helped me to regulate my breathing that I was able to finally calm down. He felt warm and tingly and so friggin protective I had no choice but to slow my breathing and feel safe. Rose handed me some Xanax, I made some stupid jokes, and it was time to get the hell out of there while I had the remaining sliver of my dignity intact. I mean, I didn't vomit on anyone or pee myself or something so I was still willing to call this a good night out, circumstances considered.

Then out of nowhere Edward offered to take me home. I started to wonder if he was on Ecstasy or something because he was being way too nice to me. The look in his eyes didn't give any indication of a drug induced haze it looked more like genuine concern. I chalked it up as him not wanting bad publicity for the club and said my thanks and good nights.

Rose couldn't stop apologizing for forcing me to go out tonight. I didn't blame her and told her I had to start somewhere. She seemed so impressed with my attitude she finally shut up. She dropped me off at my condo and waited until I got in the door and flicked the living room lights to let her know I was okay.

I proceeded to take a long hot shower allowing my thoughts to drift to sex on legs, Edward, yes he has a name Bella. I brushed my teeth and hair and got ready for bed. The Xanax had kicked in so I drifted off into a peaceful sleep in no time dreaming of warmth and protection and emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

It had been a week since my outing to Darkness and Rose was allowing me to stay in this weekend. This worked to my advantage since I my new obsession of daydreaming about green eyed Edward was seriously cutting into my study time. I was in my third year in law school so I knew what I had to accomplish after doing this for so long. It was only a month or so into the semester but I had to start buckling down so I didn't get behind. I decided to spend the weekend at the library and get down to business.

I got up early Saturday morning, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed down to the law school when it opened at seven. Getting there so early allowed me to commandeer a study room all to myself so I could walk in circles around the table as I read and re-read my notes out loud. I know it was weird, but it worked. It was approaching dinnertime when I finally realized I was getting rather hungry and was in dire need of a huge cup of coffee. Nothing like a large cafe americano to keep me up till the library closed at midnight. I was contemplating either a run to the Starbucks across the street or a stop at the small coffee stand in the main area of the library when there was a knock on my study room door. I yelled come in without looking up figuring this was the law school library and it could only be one of my classmates stopping by with a question.

Suddenly the velvet voice that I had a starring role in my dreams every night for the last week rang out and my body went flush with goose bumps.

"Hey gorgeous, I heard law students survive on this stuff and thought you might be in need."

To say I was stunned would be a gross understatement. There stood Edward with two huge cups of coffee and a small pizza. _What was this guy, a friggin' mind reader?_

Now, a normal person would think this was sweet as all get out and the normal part inside of me did. But the damaged part of me immediately took over.

"How did you find me?" It was all I could think to say, and not very nicely I'm ashamed to admit. I mean seriously, I didn't even know the sex god's last name and I distinctly remembered not telling him anything about myself, yet here he was in my study room at my law school library with my much loved caffeine and my favorite comfort food.

"I have my sources," he smirked looking all hot and godly. Little did Mr. Sexy know that if he could find me, other people could too, James in particular. That didn't sit well with me, so his "sources" smugness was not flying with this bitch.

"Either you tell me how you found me or security will help you find your way out". And I was still bitchy.

Sensing that I was not in the mood to play along, Edward set down the coffees and pizza and held up his arms as if in defense.

"I bribed Rose with a pair of Manolo Blahniks to tell me where you would be. She didn't agree at first unless she could warn you about my coming and give you a chance to say no. When you didn't she told me where you were and the proceeded to ordered the shoes."

He looked innocent enough, but I wasn't buying it. I mean, Rose was a complete shoe whore, but she knows how I feel about my safety and she never called me.

"I haven't heard from Rose today so you better come up with a better answer than that. Rose may be a lot of things, but disloyal is not one of them."

"She texted you Bella. I was right there. She told you to text back within the hour if you didn't want me to come and she wouldn't give me any information." He looked rather convincing so I rummaged through my purse to find my cell phone turned off. I powered it up and found the message from Rose. And this is the part where I admit I'm an ass. _In my head of course._

"I'm sorry, I must have turned my phone off when I got here this morning. I didn't mean to get so defensive." I tried to explain without actually admitting I'm an ass. I do have some pride.

"Rose did mention I might upset you if I showed up here without her warning you first. I apologize for the miscommunication. I can leave if you'd like." He looked almost nervous?

"No, please stay. That is as long as one of those cups of coffee is for me." I gave him a genuine smile. _Throw out a joke Bella, lighten the mood._ _He's all you've thought about for the past seven days, don't send him away._

"Rose did mention my visit would go over better with coffee. Oh, and I owe her a pair of Fendi sunglasses for the pizza info. That woman really knows how to shop on her iPhone." _Well well, Mr. Moneybags._ Turn off the inner monologue Bella.

"Get her this season's Louis Vuitton leather handbag and she'll probably tell you my life story." Shit. Did I just say that out loud? Damn filter. _Yet another point for Mom._

Edward started laughing and said he'd rather hear my life story from me. _Okay, point goes to Dad. Even score._

I motioned for Edward to sit down and I attacked my coffee while he set out plates and napkins for the pizza.

"You know, we're not supposed to have food in the library." I mock scolded.

"Yeah, I figured that out when the woman at the front desk yelled at me. Let's just say she has a weakness for smooth talking younger men." Ah, Ms. Cope, she sure did.

I laughed, "So where's the smooth guy you brought with you?"

"Touché my Bella." _Hah! Another point for Dad._ _I had to stop playing this game in my head._ Did he just refer to me as his Bella?

"So Edward, why are you here?" Don't worry I wasn't as bitchy when I asked that time.

"Well Bella, I'll be honest. I've been replaying last Friday night over and over again in my head and I can't seem to get you out of my thoughts. I've been asking Rose about you all week and I understand what you mean about her loyalty to you. She's been completely useless when it comes to getting information on you." That's my girl Rose.

"I think she finally understood today that I seriously just want to get to know you and she took pity on me. Emmett might have helped in that department as he mentioned that I've been a whiney bitch with no focus all week." Interesting. Very interesting. But why?

"Well, a couple of reasons." _Ah shit, first no filter now I'm saying my thoughts out loud?_ Guess I'll add that to my list of things to talk about with my shrink on Monday. Damn it.

"You left my office and I didn't even know your last name. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I also wanted to apologize if my behavior seemed domineering when it came to that asshole bartender. I won't lie to you Bella, I can't control my temper that well when it comes to women or children being threatened. I blame it on the way my mother raised me and my need to look out for my little sister. Anyway, I know it sounds crazy, but for some reason I just feel extremely, well, um protective of you." I had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, so I didn't.

We were quite for a little while, just eating our pizza, which I noticed was from my favorite shop down the street, and drinking our coffees. I can't explain it but the feelings of security from last weekend where back again. Like this man would never cause me harm, if anything, he'd keep me from it. It was an alien feeling to say the least but I decided to just go with it. I mean, if anything, Rose could probably kick his ass if necessary. The chick was not to be trifled with.

"Swan," I said.

"I'm sorry?" Edward looked genuinely confused.

"Swan, my last name is Swan. Isabella Swan." There, I'm making progress. Maybe Monday's shrink session won't be so bad after all.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." He replied.

I looked around, "I feel like James Bond is going to jump out from the stacks and introduce himself."

Edward starting laughing and I think he actually snorted a little. It was adorable. _Last time I know, but score one for Dad._

"You're quite amazing Isabella. If you don't mind, I'd love to take you to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, I know you're in the middle of law school and all, but you have to eat right?" He actually seemed shy, like someone could possibility turn him down, especially plain old me.

"I think I'd like that Edward Cullen. Where should I meet you?" I wasn't giving him my address. _I mean, how much progress do you want a girl to make in a day?_

"Bella, love, it's a date, there's no need to meet me, I'll of course pick you up. Say 7 o'clock? Where do you live?" _Love? Am I now hearing things or did he just call me love? _

"Why don't you pick me up here? I'll be studying all day again so it would probably be easiest." Hah, saved. I could shower at the school gym and I could always take a cab home if I needed to.

"Sounds like a plan Bella. I'm looking forward to it. Do I need to send Rose on an all-expense paid shopping spree with my sister or would you like to just tell me what you'd enjoy for dinner?" And damn if he didn't look completely serious. _Manolo's and Fendi sunglasses, that bitch already owes me._

"Anywhere is good for me Edward. I'm not that picky. Oh, except I don't eat Sushi. I know it's all the rage right now but raw fish does nothing for me. Actually, I hate any type of seafood. Maybe I am picky after all. Sorry. Italian is always good. And you know I love pizza. Oh, and subs are always an option." What is going on with the verbal vomit Bella? _Close it down now!_

I started laughing to myself as Edward just pierced me with those gorgeous green eyes and smiled. I gave him my cell number and told him to text me if plans changed. I nervously laughed and said I'd make sure I kept my phone on tomorrow.

Edward gathered the dirty plates, pizza box and the empty coffee cups, thanked me for keeping him company during dinner and wished me well studying. As he was leaving he stopped and looked at me with this extreme intensity.

"Make sure you have a security guard walk you to your car if you stay past dark Isabella." He smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him. Little did he know a security guard walked me to my car every day, light or dark.

**EPOV**

I have no fucking idea what happened. No fucking idea. It was a feeling I was not comfortable with at all. I'd only experienced it one other time, when my father died. I didn't know who, I didn't know how, and for fuck's sake, I didn't know why. And most importantly, I didn't care about any of it. Then, I only wanted revenge. And I got it. I felt like that again. But it wasn't revenge that I wanted. I honestly didn't know what I wanted. And I don't live like that.

Bella walked out of my office and I knew nothing about her. Absolutely nothing. I looked at Emmett and he just shook his head before leaving. Jasper took his ice packs off and stared at me. It was like he wanted to tell me something but instead he just left.

I sat down in my office chair and poured myself a drink, a little snifter of Grand Marnier. My grandmother drank it on occasion after my grandfather passed. I think it was her little toast to him. He wasn't a good man by any means but for some unknown reason she loved him anyway. I never considered myself a good man either. And I knew I'd never get as lucky as that son of a bitch to find a woman that would accept me for all my faults.

Even if I did, could I bring her into this world? Allow her to be surrounded by murder and crime? Honestly, I probably could because let's face it, I'm a selfish fucker and I always take what I want. Why am I even going down this road with my thoughts? Is that what this little girl has done to me?

Bella. Obviously something was wrong with her to freak out the way she did. Maybe she was some sort of recluse and wasn't use to the outside world. But the amazon was so protective of her. Maybe a bad childhood or something? Why did I even care? I don't get involved with chicks and their problems. I have enough of my own. I get what I need from a number of regular girls and I don't discuss flowers and life and shit with them. They understand the arrangement and just enjoy being on the arm of a powerful man when I want them to be. Social climbers who are able to get me off. End of story.

I finished my drink and decided it was time to go home. Too much had happened today for me to sit around and wonder about some stunningly gorgeous woman and why I cared about her. _There's that word again. Care? Enough!_

I locked up my office, took the private elevator down to the garage, got in my Bugatti Veyron and headed home. After another drink at the penthouse I went to sleep dreaming about those chocolate eyes. _I think I might be fucked._

The next morning I woke up from the most amazing dream of a little brown haired girl's head bobbing up and down on my cocked. I was so painfully hard I actually had to take care of that shit in the shower. Fucking pathetic. As I dried myself off I realized I had to get this situation under control. The problem was I didn't even know Bella's last name.

Emmett. Yes, my good buddy Emmett was banging the amazon. This should be easier than I thought. I went to the office and found Emmett and Jasper watching college football games like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Don't you guys have anything to do?"

"Well grump ass, we already looked over the latest shipment, talked to security at the casino, and took care of the two guys that were trying to sell drugs here last night. What the hell is your problem this morning?" Jasper questioned.

I ignored him. They were good at what they did and I was being a dick. _Not that I'd ever admit that out loud._ I was the boss, it was expected damn it.

"Em, what do you know about Bella?" I figured I would just get to the point and let them try to give me shit for it later.

"You mean Smarty B?" He mocked.

"Huh?"

"Rose's friend Bella? Yeah, Rose calls her Smarty B. I only meet her last night. She's a law student at NYU, third year I think. Really shy, funny, and killer legs." Okay this might be as hard as I thought, this is Emmett we're talking about. And I did not like him talking about Bella's legs. _Yeah, but he was right…_

"How about a last name dude?" We'll try to start with the basics.

"I think Swan but I'm not positive. Does someone have a crush on the smart girl?"

"Shut up asshole." I knew he would give me a hard time for asking about a chick but I was still the boss.

"Rose is coming by later to watch the games downstairs. Why don't you get some info out of her then?" Surprisingly helpful and then he belched. Disgusting.

Alright, I could do that. A few trademark Cullen smiles and the chick would spill. Then maybe I could find this Bella, fuck her, and get her out of my head. Done.

A few hours later we all made our way downstairs to watch the college football games. Rose eventually showed up and sat around drinking beer and giving Emmett a hard time. He definitely had his hands full with this one. Oddly enough Alice showed up shortly after Rose claiming she wanted to spend some time with her brother. Funny because she spent more time ogling Jasper than talking to me. I would definitely deal with that later.

I made my way over to Rose and asked her if her friend from last night was alright.

"Yeah". And that's all she said.

Using a few standards from my never before failed 'Cullen repertoire' I started pumping her for information. A few crooked smiles, a couple of innocent compliments on her designer clothing and then some questions about Bella.

And…..nothing. Apparently, the amazon was also made of ice. It was like talking to Alice while she was shopping, nothing heard, no responses, like I wasn't even there.

Finally Rose spoke. "Why all the questions about Bella?" Rose looked fierce like she was a protecting her baby cubs.

"Why no answers?" I'm not letting some chick who tells us the weather intimidate me.

"Look Cullen. Bella's a very private person. She doesn't go out much and I'm sorry if she ruined your night last night but that bartender never should have tried to play touch the titties with her. And she isn't some chick that I'm going to tell you all about so you can fuck her and never call her again. She's not like that. She's an innocent and I won't let you or anyone else mess with her."

Well damn if the weather girl didn't just try to put me in my place.

"Look Rose, I'm not trying to just fuck the girl. I was honestly worried about her last night and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Maybe send her some flowers as an apology or something."

"Bella's fine, you don't have to worry about her."

With that Jasper changed the conversation to clothes and Alice started talking about some Tom guy's fall line. That pussy and I were going to have a conversation. And if Rose wasn't going to give me any information, I'd take care of this on my own.

I excused myself and made my way up to my office. I would start with Swan. I called my personal investigator and began.

"Jenks, I need you to find any and all information you can on one Bella Swan." The other end of the line was completely quiet.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have anything more for me to work with?" _Do I seriously have to do everything? _

"She's in her early twenties, beautiful and extremely intelligent."

Jenks immediately responded, "Mr. Cullen, are you talking about Isabella Swan? Charlie Swan's daughter?"

Charlie Swan was one of the top criminal defense attorneys in the city. We'd used his services a few times and we were always pleased with the results. He had a daughter I didn't know about?

"She is in law school Jenks, could that be her?"

"I know he has a daughter attending NYU law, but he's way protective of her sir. Do you mind my asking what this is about Mr. Cullen? Swan's a valuable asset to the family and has only inquired about our help once about a year ago with something it turned out he took care of on his own. He doesn't ask for favors, he keeps his mouth shut and has always done right by us."

Christ on a cracker. What is with this Bella Swan? It wasn't like I was trying to get information on a juror or a witness here. Just a chick that freaked out in my club.

"Look Jenks, I mean the Swans no harm. I met Bella last night and I just want to know a little more about her. She was...intriguing."

"She's a very beautiful girl Mr. Cullen. Smart as a whip too. I met her once and I can understand why you're interested. I'll see what I can find out without ruffling any feathers. But like I said, Charlie is overly protective of her. I think the one thing he asked us for help with a year ago had to do with her and some shit that happened to her. I'll get back to you as soon as I can Mr. Cullen."

Okay, so things are starting to make a little more sense. Rose's overprotective attitude, Bella's fainting and subsequent panic attack. Her slightly broken yet determined demeanor. I had to find out more about this girl.

While waiting on information from Jenks I decided to work on Rose a little more. She hung out with Emmett most of the week and every time she did I would ask about Bella. I think Rose started softening around Thursday when I admitted Bella got to me and I just wanted to get to know her. Emmett also took pity on me and worked on Rose for me explaining that I didn't just fuck women for sport and if I was this persistent I must really like Bella. That concerned me a little because I realized it was true.

Friday night Jenks asked to stop by my office above the club. This was odd because he would usually just send over the necessary paperwork or make a phone call. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because so far everything dealing with Bella was odd.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I've found out the basics." Jenks handed me a folder and then took a seat across from me. I opened to folder. I contained a picture of Bella, god she was more gorgeous than I remembered, her date of birth, social security number, academic transcripts, _top 10 ten in her class very impressive_ and nothing else.

"Where's her address, medical records, bank statements and personal information?" Jenks knew I liked thorough. The file had nothing of significance in it.

"That's why I wanted to stop by personally Mr. Cullen. Every address on her leads to her parents' place but I greased a few palms over there and the girl visits a lot but doesn't live with them. I've looked up alternative names for an address and I'm coming up blank. Baffling really. Most importantly, she doesn't have any medical records for the past three years. Nothing, almost like they were wiped clean. As for personal information, other than the local weather girl and her family no one really knows the girl. Classmates just say she's smart and shy but friendly and mostly keeps to herself.

I did talk to our associates who spoke with her father a year ago. Actually it was about eight or nine months ago sir. He had wanted information on Senator Alistair and his son James. They said Mr. Swan was completely distraught and spoke about maybe needing to dispose of the son. He called a few days later, thanked us for our troubles and told us the situation was handled. I can put a tail on Ms. Swan to find out where she lives if you'd like." After he finished talking Jenks took out a finely pressed handkerchief and thankfully whipped the already formed beads of sweat from his balding head.

"That won't be necessary Jenks. Thank you for this information. Let me know if anything else pops up. I'll send your standard fee. You can go now."

Jenks said his thanks and left the office. I was irritated. How can one little girl be so hard to figure out. And the situation with the Senator? Wait, during her panic attack Bella yelled something about a James and she was begging him to stop. Could that bastard have laid his hands on my Bella? That might explain the missing medical records. Having a Senator for a father to clean up after you is always helpful.

I immediately yelled for Jenks to come back from down the hall and told him to gather all the information he could on this James. I was determined to get to the bottom of this situation no matter what.

Early Saturday I found Emmett, Jasper, and Rose in the club watching football again. I decided to leave my balls in my office and come clean with Rose. I mean, it had been a week, I'd only found out minimal shit on Bella, all of which concerned me, and I needed to see her.

"Look Rose, is there any way you can maybe invite Bella to come over here, to maybe hang out with us or something?" _Yes, I'm the head of a crime family the irony was not lost on me._

"Why are you so hell bent on Bella, Cullen? You're a good looking rich guy, you can have any woman you want join us to watch a football game." And she's mocking me. _Did she just say Bella Cullen? Shit I'm going insane._

"Alright Rose, I'll be honest. I haven't stopped thinking about her all week. She's intriguing, mesmerizing if you will. I feel drawn to her and I need to see her again, I have to get to know her. I'm asking for your help here. I'll do anything." The smirks and covered up laughs from Jasper and Emmett did not go unnoticed.

"Fine Cullen, it will cost you this pair of Manolo Blahniks for me to text her and ask if she wants you to visit her. If she says no, I'm not helping." Rose pointed to a pair what Alice would probably consider cut shoes on her iPhone and smirked. I totally agreed to her demands.

Rose texted Bella and we waited a really, really long fucking hour for her to respond. Nothing. _I win!_

Rose told me she was at the law school library studying. Then she said for a pair of Fendi sunglasses she'd tell me what I could bring to break the ice. I'm trying to get to know a girl and the amazon is getting very expensive accessories. On an odd level, I could respect her for that.

So here I am with two huge cups of coffee and a cheese pizza standing outside a tiny law school study room feeling like a teenager trying to ask a girl out for the first time. I watched her for a few minutes like the stalker I had become and realized all my troubles were worth it. She was just sitting there typing away on her laptop and talking to herself. She was more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair was in a messy pony tail with a few pens sticking out of it and she was wearing a comfy looking pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was fucking stunning.

I knocked on the door and made some stupid comment about the coffee and I thought she was going to freak out. She seemed oddly concerned about how and why I was there. I confessed to bribing Rose and then realized she never got the text. Would she have wanted to see me if she had gotten it? _Seriously, when did I turn into a pussy?_

She eventually settled down and we ate dinner and sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

This girl was different. She didn't give up much information and she didn't talk nonstop about stupid shit the way most women did. She also wasn't throwing herself at me which for the first time ever, I was disappointed about. Most chicks would let me fuck them in a bathroom stall if I smiled at them when introduced. Not that I did that all the time, but I am a man.

Bella finally agreed to have dinner with me Sunday night but insisted I pick her up at the law school. What is it with this chick and her address? I'd have to wait to find out when I dropped her off after the date. I got her cell number, considered the visit a victory and hauled ass out of there before I fucked this up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

I'm having dinner with Edward Cullen tonight. I couldn't stop that phrase from running through my head all morning. I stopped by Rose's place to get approval on my outfit and to find out what she knew. She apologized for the text mix up which totally wasn't her fault and explained that "Cullen" had been bothering her for the past week trying to get information on me. She said she finally relented because he said he was mesmerized by me and wanted to get to know me. She said he seemed genuine and harmless so she thought I might enjoy myself. She also added that Emmett told her Edward wasn't the type to use women and he'd never seen him actually pursue someone the way he was with me.

I found all of this information odd. Mesmerizing? What the hell was that about? And pursuing me? I mean, he's literally sex on legs, apparently way rich, slightly mysterious, and he wants to get to know me? Plain Bella? Smart yes, but sexy and interesting, no.

I went to the school library and forced myself to focus on studying. Around six I went to the gym locker room and got ready. Not the ideal place to get primped for a date with the sex god, but it would have to do. I chose a simple royal blue cocktail dress that hugged my hips and showed off my flat stomach. I do sit ups like a mad woman so I was proud of my stomach. I kept my hair down and wavy. I put on silver strappy sandals with a very low heal and some silver bracelets. I normally don't wear makeup but I figured a little mascara and lip gloss was called for tonight. Hell, I even added some eye shadow to make my eyes look "smoky" or whatever the hell Rose called that. There, done.

I was sitting in the main lobby of the law school when Tyler Crawley walked by me headed for the library. He stopped and started talking to me about how I should get dressed up like this for class. I politely told him that he needed to go study, because to be honest dude was only pulling Cs and could use all the help he could get. Of course he wouldn't stop. That is until a stern yet velvety voice from behind him said, "My Bella is dressed up for me so stop looking at what you can never have and move along." Being the wimp he is, Tyler grabbed his bag and took off.

Edward walked up to me as I stood and he just stared at me.

"You look absolutely stunning Isabella. I see nerdy over there isn't the only guy I'm going to have to threaten tonight." I couldn't resist the urge to giggle nervously and roll my eyes.

Edward was wearing black slacks and a crisp long sleeve button down shirt with a suit vest over it. To say I didn't have thoughts of him fucking me on the couch in the school lobby would have been an absolute lie.

"We're at the law school, the students aren't really used to chicks in more than jeans or sweats. I don't think you'll have to worry about anything" I joked. _Was this guy serious?_

He just chuckled mumbling something about "if I only knew" and took my hand as he walked me out to a waiting Mercedes with a driver. I guess we can add "fancy pants" to the list of adjectives used to describe Edward Cullen.

He asked how my day was and how school was going. We continued to make small talk until we pulled up to a quiet exclusive Italian restaurant called Mario's. I'd never been here before, but I'd definitely heard of it. I didn't have a last name like Cruise or Pattinson so I'd never even tried to eat here.

We walked through the door and "Mr. Cullen, sir" was immediately greeted by a fake tittied blonde who started eye fucking him while he took my coat. I guess exclusivity and class don't always go together.

We were led to a quiet table in the back and Edward ordered a bottle of wine after asking what I liked. Filter still not in place, I told him I liked my wine out of a box and he laughed like a little kid. He looked so different when he laughed. Young, unassuming and oddly stress free, it was nice. He said he'd ask for me, but he didn't think they had wine in a box here. I told him whatever he ordered would be fine by me.

I perused the menu decided on the chicken piccata with angel hair pasta and set my menu down. I was about to start interrogating Edward about his life and try to understand why he wanted anything to do with me when an older Italian gentleman came over to our table. He could not thank "Mr. Cullen, sir" enough for visiting and complimented him on the exquisite beauty accompanying him. I'll admit I got a little jealous and I innocently looked around for her and then heard Edward snicker. He introduced me to Mario who politely raised my hand to his lips but didn't kiss it and instead wished me a lovely evening.

"Why do you do that?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean, um, did I do something wrong?" Edward actually pouted.

"You don't realize you're the exquisite beauty I'm here with, yet you automatically assume you did something wrong. Why?"

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm not used to being referred to as 'exquisite' or 'beautiful' by anyone other than Rose or my parents. I'm the smart girl, not the beautiful girl. You're compliments are completely unnecessary." I could tell I was blushing six shades of red at that point and couldn't figure out why it was so easy to just say what I thought with this guy. He was obviously someone people knew, respected, and even seemed to fear a little, and here I was talking about wine in a box.

"For just a moment I wish you could see yourself through my eyes Isabella." _And make that six shades of purple._

Oddly he looked deadly serious and not like he was delivering a line. Then again, I doubt this guy had to deliver many lines to get into a woman's pants. Probably just a crooked smile and a hand shake.

"So Edward, what is it that you do for a living?" Yes, the fine art of diversion. I'm an expert. Plus, we could start with something simple.

"I do many things Bella. I own some clubs, a couple of hotels, restaurants, a casino, and various other businesses. I guess you could say I'm the head of multiple organizations." Okay, not so simple but it wasn't like I was the beacon of disclosure.

"Do you enjoy your work?" Edward looked at me like my question was actually interesting.

"Most aspects of it. Dealing with employees that step out of line always bothers me. It does allow me to have a very comfortable living but with money and power there are always security concerns. So, I surround myself with people I trust and try to enjoy myself when I have some free time."

"I take it Emmett is one of those people you trust? Rose said something about how he runs your security. He does look intimidating but he seems like a really nice guy. Rose has her hands full with him. Yet they seem to work."

"Funny, I thought Emmett had his hands full with Rose, no offense, but she can be a tough one." Edward was laughing slightly.

"Yes she can Edward." I laughed thinking about how right he was. "But I love her like a sister. She's always been there for me, no questions asked. It's hard to find people that loving and loyal." _Again with the verbal vomit. _

Thankfully the waiter brought our wine over and took our orders. I caught him trying to look down my dress and immediately got embarrassed. Edward must have seen it too because his fists automatically clenched together and he told the waiter to move on. I then saw Edward look around, nod and then visibly relax. I glanced over and Mario was with the waiter quietly scolding him. The waiter looked back to Edward with a look of complete and utter terror on his face and then ran to the kitchen. As if nothing had happened, Edward sipped his wine and started in with the questions again.

"Do you enjoy law school Bella?" I considered it for a minute.

"Well, yes and no. I love learning, and I find the law extremely challenging and interesting. I just worry about what I'll do after graduation and the bar exam. I have a slight problem with shyness so I'm not one for public speaking. I definitely don't see myself being a litigator any time in the future."

"So what made you get into law?" What is this guy a lawyer too? I'm the one who's supposed to be asking all the questions here.

"Well, I didn't know what I wanted to do after college. I hadn't found anything I really loved. My father's a lawyer and he has such a passion for it and I always enjoyed discussing issues with him so I figured why not law school?"

"Your father is Charles Swan? The defense attorney?" Edward continued sipping his wine and I struggling to not think about his lips on me and maintain some semblance of a conversation.

"Yes." _I know brilliant right? _When I finally stopped focusing on his mouth, I found Edward's question odd. Why would a man like Edward know a criminal defense attorney?

"I've met him a few times, socially. He really is a brilliant attorney." Then he smiled like he had some secret he wasn't going to share so I just dropped the subject. My turn now.

"So you've mentioned you have a sister, what's she like?"

"Alice is interesting. She's like a little pixie with more energy than necessary. She loves to shop and owns a little boutique downtown. We've always been very close, even more so after our father died." Holy crap, the poor guy. I have no idea what I would do without my father. He's my savior, my protector.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just said that." Edward continued, "I don't talk about my father's death. Ever." He shook his head as if something was very wrong. "There's something about you Isabella. You're very comforting and easy to talk to."

"Um, sorry?" I mean, how the hell was I supposed to respond to that?

"Don't apologize Bella. It isn't often I feel comfortable around people I don't know well. It's nice actually. And I do plan on getting to know you much better." Then he smirked. I simply squirmed because now my panties were wet and at any moment I was going to start drooling out of pure lust.

A different waiter, a waitress to be exact, came over with our food and mentioned that if we needed anything at all to just let her know.

We ate our meal and continued to quiz each other about our lives. Edward was not only gorgeous, but extremely intelligent and just pleasant to be around. I couldn't help but realize I completely let my guard down around him. I felt safe out on a date with a strange man, the exact situation I'd avoided for so long. I knew it wasn't that I'd gotten over all my issues. I knew it was the emerald eyed gentleman sitting across from me.

After one of the most delectable pieces of tiramisu I'd ever eaten Edward and I made our way out to the waiting car. He asked where to and my defenses automatically went back up.

"You can just drop me off at the law school." One look in his eyes and I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Bella, is everything alright? It's past ten on a Sunday night and I doubt the law school is even open. Why can't I just take you home?" He seemed genuinely concerned and almost sad?

"Edward, everything is fine. My car is still at the school from this morning and I kind of need it to get around tomorrow." Hah. _Still not getting my address sexy._

Edward looked oddly disappointed but nodded his head and instructed his driver to head over to the law school. We approached my car and as the driver slowed down I thanked Edward for a lovely dinner and started to get out of the car. Somehow he was immediately at my door helping me out of the car as he took my hand and walked me over to my BMW. As I stood there in between the car and sex on legs I started to get nervous and my breathing picked up.

Edward placed his hands on the sides of my face and quietly whispered.

"Don't be nervous Bella. I swear I'll never hurt you. I had an amazing time tonight and I'd give anything if you'd allow me to see you again."

I just nodded, because come on, who wouldn't? Very simply he leaned down and placed the softest most gentle kissed on my forehead and whispered "drive safe and dream of me tonight." He then put me in my car and watched as I headed home.

Right then and there I knew I was going to fall for Edward Cullen. Damaged and broken, now I could add defeated because there was no way I could fight the feelings I was developing for that gorgeous man. I also couldn't deny the safe and gentle way he was with me. It was an all-consuming feeling, one I wasn't used to but so desperately wanted. I guess I should have stopped at church this morning to ask the big guy upstairs for some help resisting Edward, but I don't think He could even help me now.

**EPOV**

As Bella pulled out of the parking garage at the law school I felt an incredible and intense pain. It was deep and in my chest. I thought I might be having a heart attack at first but then I realized it was pure loneliness. It was the lack of being near her. Yeah, I wanted to fuck Bella until she screamed my name and begged for more, but I knew now I didn't want her to leave the bed after. I was falling for this mysterious beauty and I had to know more. I had to have her. I had to make her mine and only mine.

I got back in the Mercedes and immediately called Jenks. Normally I leave all security to Emmett but I didn't want to put him in an odd position with Rose.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Jenks, I need a personal bodyguard put on Isabella Swan. Use Alec, he's the best we have. And he isn't to alert her to his presence. She can't know about this. He starts tomorrow. He'll have to find her at school. Get her class schedule or something. Also, have him find out where she lives. And I want Stuart watching her place at night. She's to be protected at all costs. Which reminds me, what do you have on James Alistair?"

"I had the Alistair file messengered to your office this evening sir. I thought you'd want it right away. James is bad news sir." I fucking figured as much.

"Cliff notes version Jenks."

"James Alistair, 26, trust fund kid. Attended undergrad at Columbia and then started working for an advertising agency in the city after graduation. His father got him the job. He was pretty clean for a couple of month after he started work. Since, he's had two trips to the hospital for overdoses and three car accidents because of drinking, all of which were cleaned up by his father the Senator. He also does not have a good reputation when it comes to women. He appears to be into booze, hard drugs, and fucking models. He's currently in the south of France. He's been there for the past nine month or so."

"Any connection to Ms. Swan?" I have no idea what she'd be doing with a loser like that.

"It appears Ms. Swan's uncle is an old fraternity brother of the Senator. He set them up after James' graduation. Ms. Swan would accompany James to his father's political events and such. They appeared to be together for a little while. Mr. Cullen, the dates of Ms. Swan's missing medical records match up with the time frame she seems to have known this James."

Fuck me. I had to find out more. "Anything else Jenks?"

"Sorry sir, the Senator seems to have done a rather thorough job at erasing the relationship. If it weren't for the political pictures, there would be no connection at all."

"Thank Jenks. Alert me if you find out anything else. Make sure Alec locates Ms. Swan tomorrow and have him call me with confirmation of her safety. Give him my personal cell."

Fucking dirty politicians. I swear they're worse than the mafia. We have clearly defined rules. Follow the rules and everyone makes money and no one gets hurt. Break the rules and face the consequences. Politicians had no rules or morals for that matter. They're out for themselves with no sense of loyalty. My gut told me this James hurt my Bella but I knew any more details about that I would need to get from her and I didn't think that was going to be an easy task.

I arrived back at my penthouse and just sat on the couch with a drink going over my night with Bella. God is she beautiful. And she doesn't see it. She's so naive and innocent she doesn't even notice how much others see it. First the guy in the lobby and then the waiter. I won't even get into the young Hollywood losers that were stealing glances at her during dinner. At least those fuckers knew me and were smart enough to stop what they were doing.

The woman perplexed me at every turn. She was completely obtuse at times and then overly passionate about something. On top of that, she was brilliantly witty. She even got me to open up. It was like an out of body experience talking to her, telling her things I tell no one. I even felt guilty for my minor lie about what I did for a living. Shit, I kill people on a regular basis and don't feel guilt about that yet there I was wishing I could be completely honest with this shy little angel. And not only that, she was intelligent. I knew she'd make a brilliant attorney, someone even I'd hire. Plus she just had a quality about her that was like no other woman I'd ever met. She was simple, soft, and nurturing almost. Yet she was strong and independent at the same time. She also didn't seem to expect anything from me like most of the bitches that wanted to hang on my cock and have me buy them expensive gifts. No, she wasn't like that at all.

And my god, the feeling of standing next to her in the parking garage. Her soft warm body so close to mine. Her perfect hips and breasts pressed into me like they just fit with me. I wanted so badly to take her home and have my way with her, but I knew she wouldn't go. I wanted to push her up against the car and ravish her beautiful mouth like it was manna falling from the heavens. But I just knew I couldn't do that. I settled for the light kiss on her forehead and even that seared my lips and made my cock painfully hard.

Yeah, I was fucked alright. For the first time in my life, I didn't just want something, I needed someone. Isabella Swan. And I was going to stop at nothing until she was mine.

The next week was one of the best I've had in a long time. Alec found Bella early Monday morning and kept an eye on her. I found out she lived in a condo not too far from the law school but one that had some of the tightest security measures in the city. This pleased me to no end. Jenks found out the condo was leased under Charlie Swan's great grandmother's maiden name. Obviously her father was extremely protective of her and I admired the man even more for it. I was so giddy someone had been looking out for her I wanted to send him an overly expensive bottle of scotch and a thank you note but the rational side of my brain reminded me I was a man.

Bella and I had three more dinner dates during the week. Each time she had me pick her up at the law school and drop her back there. I was starting to get offended by this but then I realized if something as bad as what I thought went down with that James character she was just being smart. Instead of offended, I decided I was proud of her and she'd get more comfortable with me over time. Each date was spectacular. Thursday's even ended with a chaste kiss on the lips which earned me the most pleasant little moan I'd ever heard. Suffice to say I've been walking around with the worst case of blue balls since sex was first discovered, but there was no way I was jeopardizing my progress with Bella over a meaningless fuck.

Work was even going well. Jasper was able to figure out who was tipping off the Russians about our gun shipments. A problem we'd been having for the past month. Suffice to say it wouldn't be a problem anymore. The Russians were crazy mother fuckers and I didn't want them infiltrating any part of my territory. The low level rat in my organization was sent to them first class with a bottle of Italian wine in place of where his heart should have been. Call me dramatic, but I enjoy getting my point across.

Saturday afternoon I decided to surprise Bella with coffee and subs at school again. I couldn't stay away from the woman. I tried to respect the fact she was attending one of the best and most demanding law schools in the country while keeping her position in the top ten of her class, but I couldn't deny my insatiable need to see her, to be near her, to touch her. Before I left her little study room she absolutely shocked the hell out of me and invited me over to her place for a home cooked meal. I could tell she was getting more comfortable with me during the week but I wasn't expecting dinner at her place. She looked so nervous asking me. Like I would ever pass up an opportunity to be around her. She gave me her address and told me to stop buy around seven.

So here I was. Mafia Don, feared by most, and envied by others sitting in my car with flowers and a bottle of wine at 6:45 willing time to speed up to 7 o'clock. All because some girl I'd known for a little over two weeks had turned me into a love sick pussy. _Love sick? No. Not love, right? Damn, maybe falling in love._ _And your balls are where Cullen?_

Fuck I had to talk to someone about this situation. Maybe my stepfather. Carlisle was a nice enough guy, treated my mother like a goddess, but I thought of him as less of a man because a woman ruled his world. Yet here I was. 6:48. I made a mental note to let Alice know I'd be at Mom's for dinner on Sunday.

Seven finally rolled around and Bella quickly greeted me at her door. She had on skinny jeans, a pink tight little sweater, and no shoes. Have I mentioned that my dick is no longer talking to me because of the abuse I've been putting it through? She thanked me for the wine and flowers and then got up on her toes and kissed my cheek. She immediately blushed bright pink and turned towards the kitchen. God I loved that blush.

"I made lasagna, Caesar salad and garlic bread. I hope that's okay."

"It smells delicious Bella. I can't remember the last time I had homemade lasagna. Anything I can do to help?"

"Just pour the wine and I'll be right out with the food."

I took a look around the living room and dining room after pouring the wine and took in all that was Bella. The condo was modernly decorated with quirky pieces of art, pictures of her parents, and pictures of her and Rose. And my god did the woman have books. Not just law books, which there were plenty of, but all sorts of books. Classics, romance, non-fiction, even books just on poetry. The whole place just screamed Bella and I loved it.

Bella came out with the food and we settled into a light conversation while I continuously complemented her amazing cooking. Is there anything this chick isn't good at? After dinner was over we both cleaned up the kitchen and Bella asked me to stay and watch a movie with her.

"Do you mind? I just don't um, really want you to leave yet. Unless of course you have other plans or something. I totally understand." She was so incredibly shy. I'd been following her around like a lost puppy for the past two weeks and she was nervous asking me to stay for a movie.

"Bella darling, I'd love nothing more than to stay." And I was serious. I wanted to stay for the movie, stay the night, the weekend, the next year. This woman consumed me.

Bella put in some remake of an old western that was supposed to be Oscar worthy. It sucked if you asked me but I didn't mind. It was worth sitting through just to be on the couch with Bella snuggled up against me.

"This movie isn't that great is it?" She asked.

"No," I laughed, "but I don't want to leave you."

We just stared at each other in the dimly lit room. I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned in, put my hand in her hair and I kissed her. It was gentle at first but the closer she was the less I could control myself. I licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and my tongue sunk deep into her hot gentle mouth while she roamed my lips and mouth with her tongue. She pulled me closer to her and I could feel her hard nipples on my chest. Her hands began roaming my back, rubbing my shoulders and finally curled up into my hair which she started pulling on. It felt amazing and I couldn't suppress the raging hard on that was about to tear itself out of my jeans. Bella shifted and she obviously felt my second in command as the word "Jesus" quickly slipped from her mouth while I was sucking on her neck.

I had to stop. I couldn't scare her away by moving too fast. Everything about Bella screamed shy and innocent. She wasn't like most women I knew who would let me fuck them just because I bought them dinner. I didn't know how experienced she was and the last thing I wanted to do was push her too far sexually after only a couple of weeks of dating. For the first time ever, I was willing to wait.

"I want you so much Bella, but I don't think we should rush this. I want so much more with you."

"Oh, Edward. You just feel so good and strong and safe."

"I'll always be your safety Bella. Always."

We continued to kiss and rub up against each other like teenagers in a parent's basement hoping not to get caught. The movie eventually finished and the room went dark. It took every iota of self-control I had to slowly and gently pull away from her.

"I should get going baby. I need you to know I'm serious, I want more with you. I want to be with you and only you. Just us, I don't want anyone else, I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"You're all I want Edward. I've barely been able to think straight these past few weeks. I know I should be scared of the way I feel about you but for some reason I'm, I'm not." _I'm officially the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet!_ There was no controlling the smile that spread across my face as I kissed her.

"There's no need to be scared baby. We're going to be so good together, amazing actually. And thank you so much for dinner and the awful movie." She giggle at my reference to our make out session and I knew right then and there I'd move heaven and earth to make sure I heard that giggle all the time.

Bella held my hand and walked me to the door. She leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Lock the door behind me beautiful. I'll call you tomorrow. Dream of me."

And with that I left my heart with Bella and made my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The past two and a half months have been everything I've always wanted but didn't think I deserved after the problems with James. Edward Cullen and I were together. He wanted us to be together. _Who the hell was I to argue about that?_

And those kisses. God, it was like someone ignited a fire inside of me that I couldn't put out. His lips were so soft yet forceful in a good way. He held me so tenderly, like I was the most delicate being in the world. As if that wasn't enough, he told me he wanted to be with just me. Only me. Yes, I was still waiting for someone to jump out of the bushes and tell me it was all a joke, but Edward always seemed to erase that doubt when we were together, which was becoming more and more often.

We would normally have dinner out a few nights a week and then I would have him over for dinner on the weekends or I would go over to his place and we would both cook. The man had a kitchen to die for. We hit the club a couple of times but mostly just stayed in together cuddling on the couch talking and making out. We were discovering so much about each other and we always tried to stay in our little bubble oblivious to the outside world. We also got a little touchy feely, but not too much. Edward was very insistent we take things slowly which relieved me greatly.

Edward had also taken me for a few Sunday dinners with Esme and Carlisle and he had been over to meet Charlie and Renee a few times. No surprise that Renee immediately loved Edward and that Charlie was rather standoffish to begin with. Luckily Charlie and Edward seemed to get along after a couple of scotches and a few games of pool in Charlie's den. I hadn't met Alice yet because she was spending time in Milan for some fashion events but Edward's family was very loving and fun. Everything was working out perfectly and Edward seemed to be happy with anything we did, even when we just sat in the law school library and drank coffee.

It was now a Friday night and I was at Rose's condo getting ready to meet the guys at Darkness. The doorbell rang and in walked the tiniest little girl making comments about leather boots and hair extension while she literally vibrated toward Rose and me. To say I was a little startled would be correct. Rose introduced her as Alice, Edward's sister and she practically jumped on me.

"You're Bella? God it is so amazing to finally meet you. I've been begging Edward to introduce us since I got back from Milan a couple of weeks ago. My parents love you by the way. He made me promise to go easy on you tonight. He says I can be a bit much at times, which I suppose is true, but I'm just so excited to meet you." As she finished up Rose just looked at me and playfully shook her head.

She whispered, "She's an excitable pixie but completely harmless with a heart of gold. You'll get used to her."

Alice then went to "work" as she called it. She started dressing, poking, pulling, applying, and prodding until I was ready for our night out. She did one hell of a job because I even thought I looked hot. I was dressed in a black leather skirt that hung just above my knees and a silver halter that showed off my small boobs in just the slightest way and then billowed out to my waist. She tried to get me into a huge pair of strappy heels but after watching me walk in them allowed me to wear a pair of black leather pumps that were a little less dangerous. Rose had on a skin tight red mini dress. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulder and she was able to pull off a pair of thigh high black boots. Alice wore her spiky hair with a short jean skirt and a gold shiny blouse that tied at her shoulders. Yeah, we all looked pretty good.

During her "work" I found that Alice was exactly as Rose described her. She was fun, sweet, and just generally happy. She kept smiling at me until I told her she was freaking me out a little.

"Sorry," she said. "I just can't help but be so happy to meet the person that made Edward remember he had a heart." What the fuck? "He's been completely different since he met you. Like he was before when we were younger. Hell, he even looks younger, and he laughs again. And you my friend are the reason."

I couldn't help it. I started to tear up knowing that I was able to make Edward happy. That earned me a yell from Alice not to mess up my eye makeup and to just accept the fact that Edward and I were meant to be. The chick didn't mince words.

Once we were all set, we went out to the car and driver Edward insisted on sending because neither Emmett, Jasper nor Edward could come get us. Apparently they had some business to deal with and would be meeting us at the club when they were finished. When we pulled up in front of the club a big guy named Demetri opened the car door and said he was "expecting us." He walked us right past the line and over to the roped off VIP section without another word. A cute waitress came over and took our drink orders and Demetri just stood outside our roped off area watching the crowd.

"Alice, why is that guy just standing over there? Doesn't he have other people to take care of?"

"You haven't been to one of Edward's clubs as his girl yet without him have you?" I shook my head confused.

"Bella honey, Demetri is one of Edward's guards, he'll be standing there all night to make sure no one bothers us." She said it like it was no big deal. _Guards? What the hell was that all about?_

Rose immediately noticed my confusion and explained that whenever she came to the club before Emmett got there the same thing happened. Both Alice and Rose acted like it was no big deal but I couldn't help feeling like I was being babysat. Edward has always mentioned that he was careful about his security but why would that apply to us?

Suddenly Alice jumped up and said we were going to dance. I don't dance well but for some reason I just couldn't say no to the pixie. We went down and danced for a while. I noticed Demetri watched us the entire time. At one point some really drunk frat guy tried pushing himself up against Alice and Demetri stealthy made is way over and quietly removed the guy. We decided to go back to the VIP area shortly after that.

Alice was on her third drink by now and she started rambling about Edward. _I'd be stupid not to listen intently right?_ I'm a few things, but stupid isn't one of them so yeah, I listened. I may have prompted her with a few questions if I was being completely honest.

"Edward's seemed so relaxed lately. He's even been spending time with our Mom and Carlisle. Actually, he had a really long conversation with Carlisle a few Sundays ago about you Bella. Mom was so giddy." I had no idea what the hell Alice was talking about.

Alice continued, "You see, Edward has always given Carlisle a hard time about how he 'lets mom wear the pants' so to have him talk to Carlisle about women is fucking hilarious." Alice couldn't stop laughing. Rose was all ears and laughing along mentioning how Emmett kept joking about how much fun Edward's been lately. Apparently my sex god used to be a grump that never gave women a chance. Good to know?

"Bella, Edward's changing because of you. I'm just so happy to finally see him in love." _What? Love?_ "Maybe he'll loosen up enough to let Jasper ask me out." This shocked me even more, okay not more, but it shocked me.

"You and Jasper?" I asked.

"No, sadly enough Bella, nothing has ever happened with us. I love him and I know he loves me. But he won't do anything about it. He said Edward's his best friend and a business partner and he couldn't be disloyal to him by getting involved with his sister." She looked like she was about to cry. This sounded nothing like the Edward I was getting to know. Why would he keep them from each other?

"Alice, does Edward even know how you guys feel about each other? I can't see him keeping you two apart if he thought Jasper would treat you right." I honestly couldn't. One of the things I admired most about Edward was his dedication to his friends and family. He was completely loyal and caring to those around him. Just from talking to him I knew Edward loved Jasper like a brother. I also knew Edward would give Alice the world if she asked him for it. This just didn't seem right.

"Oh Bella, I don't think Edward knows. I think he suspects something, but I don't think he understands how serious we would be about each other. Edward is extremely protective of those around him, little sister included. He's threatened every guy I've ever been out with. I think Edward just assumes Jasper just wants to have sex with me and move on. I hear he was kind of a player in college. And let me tell you that is something Edward would never allow."

"But Alice, maybe if he knew it wasn't like that Edward would be okay with it." I found this all to be very interesting and wondered if I should say something to Edward. But would I just be sticking my big foot in my mouth? I was getting to know Edward's family and his friends rather well but I didn't think it was my place to say anything. I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being. I mean, we'd only been dating for a few months.

Suddenly Rose jumped up and whistled. Rose could do things like that. I looked over and saw Demetri quietly leaving as Emmett and Jasper approached. Now that I actually paid attention, the look in Jasper's eyes told me everything. He loved Alice, absolutely loved her. And Rose, what was up with her? She never gave two shits about a guy and here she was whistling to get her man's attention. I'm pretty sure she was done for. But where was Edward? Was he okay? Why was I suddenly panicking?

As if on cue, Jasper walked over to me. "Edward is seeing to some final details in his office and asked that I escort you up there if you'd like. He also said to let you know if you'd rather stay with your friends, he'd meet you down here in a little while."

"Holy shit, he's letting her decide?" Alice asked in obvious amusement. Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Sorry Bella!" Alice said as she hiccupped. "Edward just has a tendency to do what he's decided or have others do what he's decided he wants them to do. Letting you decide is just so different for him."

Emmett laughed, "Ali, have you not seen good ole Eddie with smarty B yet?" I was seriously going to have to find someone to help me kick Rose's ass for divulging my nickname.

"Who's smarty B?" Hiccup.

"That would be Bella, Alice. She's like friggin brilliant as well," answered Rose. Alice started laughing so hard I thought she might pee herself. "That's so funny. Like a spelling B or smarty with her first initial B. hahahaha." _Yeah, laugh it up ya drunk pixie._ I guess Alice wouldn't be helping me kick Rose's ass any time soon.

"Thanks guys. Now that my humiliation is complete, Jasper I'd actually like to go up and see Edward if that's okay. But would you mind having that Demetri guy take me up? I think you should probably make sure Alice gets home okay. I'll let Edward know." Jasper literally had to close his mouth when I looked up at him.

"Sure Bella. I'll take care of it."

Demetri came to get me and I followed him to the elevator while watching Jasper walk out with a very happy Alice and Rose face fucking Emmett in the VIP section.

Demetri was a quiet guy. Come to think of it, most of the guys that worked for Edward were very quiet and very polite to me. Almost like they didn't want to talk to me or even look at me but they never acted like they had a problem with me. It was strange to say the least.

Demetri simply smiled and said he'd take me to see Mr. Cullen. We rode up in Edward's private elevator and he walked me to the door. Before I could even knock Edward opened the door, nodded at Demetri and ushered me into the office. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His sex hair was wet yet still roaming around his head like it had a mind of its own. He smelled like aftershave and pure Edward. He was wearing black jeans and a black polo untucked. If you had to have a picture to describe sexy, it would be Edward Cullen.

"Come on in baby. I'm so glad you decided to come up. I'm so sorry my business kept me away from you for so long. Did you have a nice evening with the girls?" He reminded me a little of Alice on decaf, but I kept that to myself.

"I met your sister tonight. She's fantastic Edward. I really see her and me becoming good friends!" I wasn't going to lie, I liked the frantic pixie.

Edward just laughed. "You have no idea the lengths I've had to go to in order to keep her away from you. I was seriously worried she would intimidate you and you'd never want to see me again. She broke me tonight. I hope she wasn't too much. She has a tendency to overdo things. Apparently she understood my message though because love, you look fabulous!" And cue the blush on Bella.

"She was wonderful Edward. Um, I hope you don't mind, but I suggested Jasper drive her home instead of bringing me up here. She may have had a drink too many and I figured you'd rather a friend take her home than a cab." _Innocence Bella think innocence. _

Edward just nodded with an odd look in his eye. "You're right Isabella, I'd rather one of my men take care of her than a stranger." Then he shook his head as if he didn't understand what he was saying. Ah, maybe there was a possibility of me talking to him about Jasper and Alice after all.

"So Bella, what would you like to do for the rest of the evening? Do you have to be at the library early tomorrow?" The look on Edward's face was pure need. Not lust, but need. I figured it could only be reflecting the look on my face.

"Actually Edward, it's kind of late now. I was wondering if you'd like to have a night cap somewhere and then take us home?" _And there she is ladies and gentlemen, ballsy Bella. _I'd been trying to work up the courage to suggest this for a while and I guess a few drinks at the bar was all I really needed.

Edward almost choked on his own breath but quickly regained his composure and told me he just needed five minutes to make a couple of calls and then he was all mine. I suggested I wait outside but he insisted I stay with him. His calls actually took about 40 minutes but I didn't care. I have no idea what he was talking about either because we were sitting on his comfy couch with me snuggled into his side while he ran his hand through my hair, up over my cheek, and back down my hair again. It was the most sensual thing a man has ever done to me. It was as if he was caressing me, lulling me into comfort and gently begging me to melt into his touch.

Edward finished up his business and we left the club in his car. "So, you said you wanted me to take us home?" He asked rather shyly and took my hand in his.

"Yes Edward, maybe we can have a drink at your place or something. I can always um take a cab back home after if that's what you'd like so you won't have to drive or anything. Or you can just take me home if you'd prefer." _Christ could I ramble on anymore?_ But come on, it had been over two months and I was ready for a little nookie from sex on legs. Not all the way yet, but some fooling around might be fun. And I figured I'd have to mention it because Edward was all consumed with being the gentleman and taking things slow.

**EPOV**

Holy shit! Bella just suggested we go back to my place for a drink. She'd been to my place numerous times and seemed really comfortable there but I'd never thought she'd suggest we stop there for a drink after a botched night out. The only problem was how nervous she seemed when she asked. Either she thought I didn't want to be with her or she wanted to fool around but was too timid to say anything. I guess I'd have to let her take the lead and see where this went.

I felt really bad for missing most of the night with Bella at the club. We had received a tip that some federal agents were snooping around the docks so we needed to check it out. Turns out it was Agent Jacob Black and his half assed team of dirty feds. We then had to locate the tipster who was so scared he gave up every bit of information he had before we could do any damage to him. Apparently Black has been seen with Caius Volturi, the head of a rival mob family from Chicago that wants to move into the New York area. This was extremely concerning. Nothing like getting the feds to take out your enemies so you don't have to lift a finger or be blamed when shit goes bad. We covered our tracks, killed the tipster and dumped him in the Hudson. Sounds cliché I know, but come on, it was convenient and worked every time.

I talked to Demetri on the way back to the club and he said the girls were having a good time and other than some drunk frat boy there were no real problems. I finally gave in to Alice and she went over to Rose's to meet Bella and spend the evening with them. I love my sister, but she can be a bit much and I didn't want her scaring Bella. On the other hand, I also knew Bella really wanted to meet my sister. So I actually followed my stepfather's advice.

After talking to Carlisle I was trying to lessen my controlling ways when it came to Bella. If it were up to me, I'll probably knock the girl over the head like a caveman, take her home, explain she was now mine and have her pregnant and barefoot for the next decade. But Carlisle was a good man to talk to. He explained I had to give Bella a choice, to let her lead with a little guidance, and then I'd eventually get what I wanted. I guess the guy wasn't such a pussy because he did have my mother wrapped around his finger. He said it was all in the way I went about things with woman that made the difference. So I figured if I couldn't be at the club right away I'd let Alice have her fun and hopefully Bella would make a new friend or at least just be happy she got to meet my sister.

So here we are in the car heading back to my penthouse. Bella was just nervously rambling on about how I could just take her home so I decided to put a stop to that nonsense.

"Bella, I would love nothing more than for you to come over for a drink. Relax, we'll see how things go, maybe watch a movie or something. I can always run you home or call a car for you if you want to leave." There her decision.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but comfortably so. We pulled in the garage, I took Bella's hand and we made our way up to my place. Bella followed me into the living room and I poured us each a scotch. I loved that my girl enjoyed a glass of scotch every once in a while. We ended up cuddling on the couch just watching each other.

"I really missed you tonight, but I completely understand about work," she said.

"I miss you whenever I'm not with you Bella." _It was true, I'd turned into a pussy._ But not so much so that I didn't want to feel my Bella on me. I slowly reached over and pulled her even closer to me and we began the slow dance of our tongues in each other's mouths. I started to get lightheaded just by breathing in her scent. I knew I might be pushing, but I couldn't stop my hand from roaming down her shoulder over to her perfect breast as I tenderly cupped it while brushing my thumb across her nipple. It hardened immediately and all I wanted to do was put it in my mouth. Bella moaned into my neck as she slowly placed little kisses and bites up and down my throat. Her hand even found its way down to my ass and I swear I felt her grab it. She felt fantastic.

"You're so amazing Bella. I want you so badly. You need to set the pace for us because I won't be able to stop if you don't tell me to. You're too much. Too soft. Too sweet. Too…."

Our kisses heated up and our hands became more aggressive. I was hovering above Bella, my hard on gently pressed against her thigh while my hands roamed her breasts. She pulled on my hair and stared straight into my eyes and quietly whispered, "I want to, but I don't think I'm ready to go all the way tonight. But I don't want to leave."

Okay, plan made. A little loving and Bella was going to stay the night. God I've dreamt about her sleeping in my arms for weeks. I slowly picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I laid her in the middle of the bed and crawled up on her.

"Trust me Bella. I won't take us too far. I just want to feel you. I'm falling too much in love with you to mess this up." _Holy fuck did I just say that out loud? I mean, it was true but it was too soon. It had only been a couple of months. She's going to bolt, find some damage control Cullen._

Bella stilled beneath me and just stared at me. And I saw it, deep in those chocolate pools of heaven, I saw happiness and love. A wide smile spread across her face. Okay, maybe it wasn't too soon, she was smiling, not running for the door. Maybe I just throw it all out there. Then let her decide. I have to send Carlisle a box of Cubans or something.

"I know it's fast Bella and I'd be lying if I didn't say it scared me a little, but I love you baby. I'm not pressuring you at all. Everything we do in here and in life is up to you. I just need you to know I love you. I want to be with you always. I want to take care of you, protect you and make you happy. Aside from your delicious moans the best sound in the world to me is your giggle and I want to hear it all the time. I know we'll learn more about each other as we go but I want it to be us, just us loving each other."

Bella pulled my hair forward and kissed me so hard I could actually feel it in my toes. She pulled away and with a tear in her eye she simply whispered, "I love you too Edward. It scares the hell out of me too but I feel so safe with you. Like nothing could ever hurt me. You're never out of my thoughts. I count the minutes until I see you next. I want us to be together so badly it hurts a little. I knew the night I met you there was something special about us. I'm yours Edward, only yours. I love you." _Mine! All mine!_

And I was done. Every part of my body bristled with electricity. My beautiful angel loved me. Said she was mine. I thought all was right with the world until Bella slowly removed her top and made my world even better. She was stunning, pale and flawless. Her lacey white bra displayed her perfect breast and all I could do was stare. She started to blush. Everywhere.

"God you're perfect." I had to reassure her before she got too embarrassed from my blatant staring at her exposed chest. Bella was so incredibly shy I made a conscious effort to make her feel more confident whenever she tried to step out of her comfort zone. I ran my hands over her breasts and down her stomach. I followed with my lips until I couldn't take it anymore and quietly looked at her for permission before I removed her bra. She bit her lip and nodded as she tugged on my shirt. I quickly removed my polo and slowly released Bella's breasts from their capture. Her nipples were the same shade of pink as her lips and they were painfully hard. I leaned down and took the left one in my mouth while caressing the right one with my hand. And she moaned. I kept licking and sucking and nibbling alternating between her breasts with my mouth and hands. Her tits were real and fit perfectly in my hands. I couldn't help but squeeze and massage them as Bella continued to let out her delicious moans and ground herself into me. I could feel her back arch toward me and her breathing pick up as she squirmed beneath me and as I continued to worship her.

"Edward! Edward! Oh, Fuck! Edward." I felt her entire body tense, her legs shake and she came while screaming my name. It was the most beautiful moment I'd ever witnessed in my 28 years. She was so responsive to my touch she just came simply from my lips on her nipples and my hands rubbing her breasts. I felt like a master conducting a symphony of the most glorious music ever heard by man.

"Jesus, Edward. I think you just showed me heaven. That's never happened to me before." _What?_ That was her first orgasm? And I was responsible for it? I felt like the greatest mother fucker to ever walk the planet and believe me, I already had a big ego before.

"That's us baby." It was all I could think to say. I knew right then we had to stop. I started to wonder if maybe she was a virgin. I mean, she couldn't be right? She's hot as fuck and 22. And she was involved with that James guy. But her first orgasm? Maybe the James loser didn't care about her needs sexually. Or maybe she really is that shy and naïve. I definitely need to talk to her about some things before we went any further.

I softly kissed her lips and rolled on to my side pulling her with me. "Stay the night with me baby."

"I want to." I stroked her cheek for a few more minutes just staring at the wonder that is my Bella. I then got up, went to my dresser and pulled out a T shirt for her to wear. I handed it to her and told her there were extra toiletries in the cabinet in the bathroom if she needed anything. She slipped into the bathroom and returned after a few minutes wearing nothing but my shirt and her panties. I took my turn in the bathroom and smiled after noticing she helped herself to a new toothbrush and some face wash. Just looking at her toothbrush in the bathroom next to mine made me happy. I jumped in the shower, quickly rubbed one out and made a mental note to kick someone's ass tomorrow to regain the manhood I'd apparently lost tonight.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Bella laying under the covers of my bed. No woman had ever spent the night in my bed. It was rare that I ever actually shared a bed with a woman. Sure, maybe a few times after fucking a chick and then passing out drunk in college, but never on purpose. Yet Bella just looked so right laying in my bed waiting for me. I smiled to myself and crawled in beside her.

I pulled Bella to me and caressed her cheek as I watched her drift to sleep with a smile on her face. She was the picture of innocence and happiness in her sleep. The thought struck me like a pain in my chest. Innocence. Bella was innocent in so many ways. She was young and spent most of her life inside the quiet and secure confines of academia. I knew from talking with Charlie it was clear she didn't understand that there were a lot of evil people in this world. She wasn't stupid about life, but she was raised with Charlie's protectiveness and Renee's flighty sense of reality. What the fuck was I doing to her? To most people, I was the evil in the world. But I also had the power to keep evil from her.

I couldn't deny that she was happy. Was that because of me? She said she loves me, but she doesn't know all of me. Would she still love me if she knew? Could I let her go at this point? That thought made the pain in my chest even worse. No, I couldn't give her up. Ever. Call it love, selfishness, or just plain possessiveness, but I wasn't going to send her away. But she needs to know, she deserves to know all about me and the family. And she has a right to hear it from me. I just had to grow the balls to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling incredibly happy and slightly warm. Looking down I saw Edward's arms wrapped around me and the memories of last night rushed back at me. The club, Edward's office, his couch, his love. Yes, Edward loved me. I couldn't believe it. He actually felt the same way about me. Maybe this really was for real. I knew I loved Edward. I knew the night of our first date. And it scared the hell out of me. I mean, we hadn't known each other for that long, but everything about us was so intense. So, right. And he loved me too. My green eyed god loved me, wanted to be with me, wanted to make me happy. All the things I wanted for him. And then he showed me heaven. His hot wet mouth on my neck, my breasts, my nipples between his fingers. His hard on pressed up against me. The feeling of his soft chest against mine, it was a sexual overload I had never experienced. Every feeling I had for that man rocketed through my core and produced stars. Literal stars. And all from his tongue on my nipples. I'm slightly scared about what might happen in the future. He might actually kill me. _Huh, death by sex. I'm sure there are worse ways to die…._

I looked up at my love and watched him sleeping peacefully, lips slightly apart with a small smile on his face. Could this become my life? Am I allowed to be this happy? But what if he knew all of me? Would he still love me? I knew at that moment Edward could tell me his deepest darkest secret and it wouldn't make my love for him waiver in the slightest. But could he know my secrets and still love me? He admitted it was too fast and he was scared by his feelings. Would he take my past and use it as a reason to run? Could I chance that? Or do I just tell him everything and hope against hope he doesn't see me as a meek victim and still finds it in his heart to love me?

Edward began to stir and looked down at me. "Good morning love."

"Hi." _Christ Bella, next I'm going to tell him I carried a watermelon._ You're half naked in this man's bed and you say hi?

Edward pulled me in closer to him, chuckled and whispered, "my shy little Bella." He knew me so well. It was almost like he knew my thoughts as soon as I had them.

"Do you mind if I make you some breakfast in your fantastic kitchen?" I absolutely loved his kitchen. State of the art everything, stainless steel, classic Edward. And huge, but from what I could feel last night that was also classic Edward, huge. Sure, I go from "hi" to giggling in my head about the size of his cock. Hopefully he doesn't know that thought.

"How about we make breakfast together?" Okay, sounds like a plan. "One condition. You can only wear what you have on." Okay, sounds like Edward's pervy little plan but I was game.

"Alright Edward, but you can only wear what you have on then." And welcome to breakfast in boxer shorts.

"Deal," he said as he tickled me and jumped out of the bed. We each took our turns in the bathroom and headed out to the kitchen.

Edward put the coffee on and I started to pull out the ingredients for homemade waffles and strawberry sauce with bacon and juice. As I was cooking Edward kept coming up behind me placing small kisses on my neck and rubbing the backs of my thighs dangerously close to my ass but he never went too high.

I plated the food and poured the juice. Edward grabbed me and kissed me telling me he loved me. Maybe this really could be my life.

As we ate breakfast we discussed plans for the weekend. Edward suggested we stop by my place and grab some stuff for me to stay the rest of the weekend. Who was I to deny my love? He also mentioned something about taking me to the club tonight since work got in the way last night.

"As long as we're together I don't care what we do Edward." He just smiled and leaned over and kissed my forehead. The simple act of him kissing my forehead held so much affection it always took my breath away.

I stood to clear the table and walked into the kitchen. Being me, I stubbed my toe along the way dropping the plates and knocking over the huge glass mixing bowl that was sitting towards the edge of the counter. Everything seemed to shatter at once.

Edward came running and reached for me so quickly I panicked. I shot my hands up to cover my head and then jumped back and coward in the corner and began sobbing while trying to yell how sorry I was. It was completely defensive instinct, the defensive instincts of a victim. I sat there and sobbed and eventually looked up to see Edward staring at me with horror written all over his face. His eyes were wild with pain and I noticed he was trying to talk to me.

"It's okay baby. It's okay. I just didn't want you to cut yourself on the glass. I'm not going to hurt you Bella. I'm not going to hurt you. Please stop apologizing I don't care about some stupid fucking plates. Please baby everything is okay." He kept saying these things over and over again while slowly approaching me like you would a wounded animal. He finally made his way close enough to me that I just grabbed him around the neck and kept sobbing.

Edward picked me up and took me back to the table and set me down. He checked my feet and the rest of my body for cuts while I tried to get myself under control. I guess there was no more wondering about telling Edward about James now. There was no way my stupid overreacting ass was getting out of this one.

Once Edward deemed I was unscathed by the glass he picked me up and took me back to the bedroom. He ever so gently laid me down and sat next to me, running his hands through my hair and across my face wiping away my tears. Eventually we were both calm just holding each other. That's when it began.

"Bella love, you have to tell me what's going on. I put my arms out to pick you up so you wouldn't get cut and you acted like I was going to beat the shit out of you for breaking a dish. Honey that's not okay, it's not normal." I knew he wasn't being mean, just concerned.

"Baby you have to tell me what happened to you. Between this and the first night at the club you can't tell me everything is okay. I love you baby, I need to know you feel safe with me. God, I would never lay a hand on you like that. Please, you have to trust me enough to tell me what's going on. I can help you Bella. I can make everything alright."

I looked at him and knew he already saw how broken I am. What choice did I have? I trusted the man completely. I knew he'd never lay a hand on me. It was instinct, not him. And I love him. If he truly loves me, he'll love me even after I tell him. I had to come clean and maybe have a new start with this amazing man. _Unless he leaves your ass because you're stupid and a loser…._

"Edward, I know you would never hit me. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It was just instinct. I know it's not normal. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Bella, please stop apologizing to me. You've done nothing wrong. You have to stop that." He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "My god baby, who did this to you?" He knew. He wasn't a dumb man. But how do you tell someone this?

"His name was James." Edward tensed immediately. This wasn't going to be easy but I just had to get through it and be done with it. If he decided to leave me, at least I had him for a little while. _You know that won't comfort you while your heart breaks and you die inside because you're not with him…._

"I began seeing him about a year and half ago. It started off slowly. My uncle introduced us. He was old college buddies with James' father. Uncle Paul thought he was being a great uncle encouraging me to date. I never really had before. I was always so focused on my studies. I actually skipped two grades when I was younger. And I didn't want to be one of those slutty girls in high school that ended up pregnant by graduation so I just stayed away from the boys. They didn't notice me anyway so it worked out perfectly. Same thing in college, but luckily I meet Rose in college. She brought me out of my shell a lot and I enjoyed myself but I still never really dated. Maybe a dinner here or there because of Rose's persistence, but never anything serious."

Once I started law school all I did was focus on being the best. I figured if I'd committed to three more years of school, I better do it right. I didn't go out much with the exception of when Rose forced me to be social and I never dated. Renee seemed devastated. She thought I should have found a wonderful husband in college and should have been on my second kid by now. Charlie was ecstatic. Let's just say he's always been overly protective of his little girl." I giggled a bit thinking of the differences between my parents and Edward smiled and held me close.

"So Uncle Paul introduced me to James at some political event I attended with my parents. James' father is a Senator so my mother immediately approved and my father felt comfortable with his brother's recommendation. I was surprised to say the least when James actually took an interest in me, like he found me attractive or something. We started attending more political functions together. I think it pleased his father that he had someone who wasn't a floozy on his arm. Eventually we started seeing each other more often. James acted like he was interested and it made me feel good. Ya' know? I wasn't used to the attention and it made me think I had feelings for him. Plus, he never pressured me to see him saying that he knew school came first. I found out later it was because he was usually out having sex with models and getting high. But how was I supposed to know that at the time? I mean, my own Uncle had introduced me to him. And if I wasn't with Rose or studying, I was at school. Rose hated him by the way so I tried to keep them separated as much as possible. That was a big mistake because if anyone can pick out an asshole, it's Rose."

One evening I was supposed to go to James' to cook dinner. I showed up about an hour late because I lost track of time studying. I walked into his place and he was furious. He accused me of being a whore and cheating on him saying that I was worthless and stupid." I started crying at this point as the memories flooded back. "It was like he was saying out loud all the thoughts I kept in my head. I was crying so hard that I knocked over the serving tray for dinner and he immediately punched me in the face." Edward's fists balled up and he struggled to control his breathing. I leaned in closer to him to try to comfort him. It seemed to work and he started to run his hands through my hair again.

"I had passed out on the kitchen floor and when I came too James was crying and holding an ice pack to my face. He kept saying how sorry he was. I couldn't understand why he was being so nice all of the sudden. He insisted on taking me to the hospital to get checked out. I had a broken nose they couldn't do anything about and a slight concussion. When the doctor asked me what happened I told him I tripped over some shoes on the floor. To this day I don't know why I did that. I think I was just young and naïve always hanging around older people I trusted and not really understanding there were some very bad people in this world. The look of relief on James' face was amazing. He took me home and took care of me for the next few days. He admitted to me he was high on coke that night and that he never would have hit me if he had been thinking rationally. He promised to never use drugs again and I agreed to leave it in the past."

Things seemed to be okay after that. There were a few times he grabbed me too hard leaving bruises and once he pushed me into the wall but it was never as bad as that first night so it seemed inconsequential at the time. I made a couple of trips to the hospital blaming everything on my clumsiness. I just figured that was the way James was and if I wanted to be accepted by him I'd have to deal with his roughness."

About seven months into our relationship he came over one night after being out. He was as high as a kite. I immediately told him to leave and we'd talk in the morning. He pushed his way through the door and told me I belonged to him and he was going to have his way with me. Up to this point we hadn't done much sexually except kissing. Apparently he was getting enough from his models and I was a frigid bitch or so he told me. I got really scared and tried to hit him with an old bat my dad made me keep by the door." Edward seemed to smile at the image of this.

"I wasn't fast enough and he stopped the bat before I made contact. He broke my arm as he took the bat from me. He knocked me down and grabbed my shoulders and kept slamming my head into the floor. He undid his pants and I thought for sure he was going to rape me but he was too high to um, you know, do anything to me. That pissed him off further and caused him to kick me in the legs a few times and then he went to the bedroom and passed out. I picked myself up and went to the hospital to get my arm taken care of. I spent the night in a hotel trying to figure out what to do. I knew James had gone too far and I had to get out."

I didn't want to tell my parents. I felt so ashamed of myself for allowing everything to go on for so long. Plus I knew my father would actually kill James and I couldn't risk anything happening to Charlie. I thought about telling Rose but I knew if I did she'd get my parents involved out of concern. Eventually I just took a bunch of pain pills and went to sleep thankful it was break and I didn't need to worry about school. I went back to my apartment the next day and James was sitting on the couch finally sober. I told him it was over and he had to leave. He told me he needed me to look good to his father and business associates and that I wasn't leaving him. Then he told me if I did anything to hurt his reputation he'd kill me. He pulled out a gun, set it on the coffee table and dared me to temp him. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. After I started crying and nodding my head in agreement he left." Edward seemed immensely relieved by this. He seemed to let out of huge breath he was holding and shook his head. I continued.

"I didn't see James for a couple of weeks after that. He called to remind me of our arrangement but other than that he left me alone. At that point I decided if anything I was a smart girl and I should have known better than to get mixed up in that shit. So I devised a plan. I decided to go to each hospital I'd been treated at and get a copy of my medical records. I would then go talk to the Senator and convince him to get James to leave me alone or I would expose him as an abuser and druggie. I spent three days going to different hospitals. None of them had my medical records. It was like I was never treated for anything. I even spoke to one of the doctors that fixed me up once and he actually acted like he didn't know me. It was then that I realized the Senator must have already covered James' tracks. Even with all the abuse, I'd never felt so defeated."

I started to cry harder at this point remembering the feelings of helplessness and utter desperation. I looked up and the anger in Edward's eyes was palpable. I tried to give him a little smile but he just stared at me. I was starting to feel like he was blaming me. I would be the victim in his eyes and I would lose him.

I must have been crying for a while because I eventually felt Edward's hands move across my face wiping away my tears telling me it was okay.

"You were fighting back Bella. You were doing the best you could baby." I couldn't believe he was giving me words of encouragement. I looked up at him and his eyes told me he was being as honest as he could be so I eventually stopped crying and finished my story.

"I resigned myself to agreeing with everything James said. I figured eventually he'd get bored of me and toss me aside. I also tried to be perfect for him. I thought if I didn't make any mistakes, he didn't have a reason to hit me. That lasted for a few months. Almost a year ago everything came apart. We were at a function for his father and one of my law school friends was there. A guy named Seth. He was just a guy I had class with and we were making small talk, it was completely innocent and I thought nothing of it. When James took me home he laid into me saying that I was whoring it up with a loser in front of his family trying to make him look bad. I tried to explain but he just started hitting me. He smashed my head into the wall causing me to fall to the floor. I lost consciousness for a little bit but when I came to he was kicking me while I was lying on the floor. He wouldn't stop. He kept yelling things at me and kicking and throwing things. Eventually he tired himself out and left. I laid there for a little while knowing what I had to do. I crawled over to the phone and called Rose."

She showed up in what seemed like no time and just looked at me. She didn't say a word. She just helped me up, tried to stop the bleeding from my head and told me everything was going to be okay now. She never blamed me. She never judged me. Even to this day all she does is take care of me and look out for me. She changed me into some sweats and gathered up my stuff to get me to the hospital. I told her about my medical records and she was stunned. We decided we would drive most of the night and find some small town hospital in Pennsylvania. And just like that she saved me. I was treated by a Dr. Eleazar in some podunk town in Pennsylvania. He was an elderly and caring man. The kindest doctor I had ever met actually. He knew immediately what had happened. Rose and I explained about the missing medical records. He personally took Polaroid's and made three copies of my file. He said he would put one with the hospital as normal, he handed Rose one and then told me he would keep one in his personal safe in his office. He joked that no big city senator was swaying his morals. He was an angel. I ended up with 15 stitches in my hairline, a moderate concussion, three broken ribs, a broken collarbone and a bruised hip bone. He patched me up and sent us on our way making Rose and I promise to talk to my parents."

We made it back to the city and Rose drove directly to my parents' place. It was about 6 o'clock on a Saturday morning and the minute we were announced by the front desk my father knew something was wrong. We made our way upstairs and Charlie was waiting at the door. He took one looked at me and I swear I'd never seem him look so murderous. He was furious. He started yelling and screaming about how he was going to have James put down like a dog. I begged Charlie not to kill James. I wanted him out of my life but I didn't think I could handle having his death on my conscious. He finally agreed after I told him I couldn't live with the guilt of someone dying because of me. And I couldn't you know? That's just not who I am." Edward seemed at odds with this revelation. Like he agreed with Charlie and found it interesting that I didn't want James dead. He just kept shaking his head and hugging me harder.

"Renee drew me a bath, took care of me and put me to bed. Rose told Charlie about my medical records and gave him the copy of my file from Dr. Eleazar. Rose and Charlie left, had my place packed up and moved me home. A few days later my dad came to me and told me he spoke with the Senator and James would never bother me again. He made me promise that if I ever heard from or saw James again I had to tell him. And just like that James was out of my life. Charlie found my condo because of its security and proximity to the school. He spoke with the Dean and made sure I had security walk me to and from my car whenever I left. He leased my place under his grandma's maiden name and locked my medical file up in a bank security deposit box after making multiple copies for his home and office safes. My bones healed, I went to some counseling to deal with the panic attacks and people being close to me and I started school again. Going out to the club with Rose the night I met you was my first night out in eight months. I guess that's why I kinda freaked out when that bartender tried to grab me."

"Jesus Christ Bella." It was all he said. For the first time since I'd known him, Edward looked rattled.

I started crying again knowing I'd ruined everything. "Please don't think of me as a victim Edward. I don't want your pity."

Edward tensed immediately and pulled me to look him directly in the eyes.

"I'll never think of you as a victim baby. You're a survivor Bella. You got caught up with a drugged out lunatic who threatened and abused you and you still had the courage to find a way out. I don't see a victim at all. I see a fighter Bella, a fighter. I love you. I love you so much."

I just looked at him in disbelief. And then a saw a stray tear fall from his eye. I couldn't believe it. I reached up to wipe it away and he just kept staring at me.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again Bella. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you. I love you too much to see you sad. Thank you so much for telling me about this, for trusting me enough. I know it couldn't have been easy but understand I love you and trust you so much. You're my life now Bella, I promise to only give you happiness."

And with that Edward pulled me to him, cradling me in his arms and I quietly fell asleep content with the knowledge that Edward didn't hate me or thing of me as a victim and that he still loved me.

**EPOV**

Bella's breathing evened out eventually and I knew she was asleep. I just held her realizing I was holding everything good in my life in my arms. The woman had bared her heart and soul to me, told me her darkest secret and at the same time gave me her complete and total trust even after everything she had been through. She was a fighter, a survivor. I was awed by her. Beaten repeatedly for no reason by a crazy man and she was still one of the most loving, loyal, and accepting people I had ever met. I had no question left in my mind that I would be with Bella forever. I would marry her and give her children and a big house, whatever her heart desired. And no one, absolutely no one would hurt her ever again.

I thought about what I was going to do next.

Rose. That woman was definitely getting an all-expense paid shopping spree with my sister. Is there a way to thank someone enough for saving the love of your life? No wonder she was so protective of Bella in the beginning. I have no doubt in my mind Rose would probably try to take me out if she thought I would hurt Bella, Mafia or not, and I respected and loved the woman for it. I definitely needed to have a conversation with Rose in the future.

Charlie Swan. I admired the man even more now. Jenks was right he probably contacted someone he knew in my family about taking James out. I've seen Charlie in action in the courtroom and I only wish I could have seen him go after the Senator. Luckily Charlie and I had already come to an understanding about Bella. He wasn't thrilled, but he knew I would protect her and keep her happy and that's all he really wanted for his little girl. He said as long as she was happy, he'd stay out of the way. He did say if I hurt his daughter, it wouldn't matter who I was, he'd come after me and I believed the man completely.

James. Well, he's a dead man. No questions, dead. How could he know Bella and still lay is hands on her the way he did? I've known some evil motherfuckers in my time, but they usually had some sort of reason. And there was no harming of women or children in my family. Some families didn't work that way but Esme raised me better than that. It takes a sick fucker to go after someone clearly weaker.

Yet there was James. He knew he struck gold with Bella. She could charm the socks off any politician, Wall Street money maker, or hot dog vendor just by being her. He kept her down on purpose using her for his benefit. The son of a bitch had to go. I don't care who his daddy is. I'd deal with the fallout from that. Then I remembered what Bella said. That she couldn't have someone else's death on her conscious. And she's right. She's not that kind of person. Would she know it was me? Would she blame her father? Could I do it behind her back? And all because I felt the need for revenge? Do I actually let her decide this?

And if she won't let me kill him how do I keep her safe? According to Jenks, James is off in France somewhere snorting coke and banging whores. Maybe I just have him watched for the time being until I can talk to Charlie about the situation. I'd also need a copy of her medical file. Would Charlie hand it over? And this Dr. Eleazar, I obviously owed him my eternal thanks for not only saving my Bella but giving her the proof she needed to get out of the situation. Was he in danger if the Senator ever found out about him? I was going to have to pay the good doctor a visit.

And that brings me to oddly enough my biggest concern, Bella. She gave me her honesty and trust. She's given me her love. She deserves everything. Can I tell her about me? Would she leave me? Could I let her go? Just the thought of not having her in my life made me physically ill. No, I couldn't let her go. But didn't she have a right to know? And could I honestly keep it a secret from her forever? I knew I'd been lucky up to this point that she hadn't become suspicious yet, but how long could that last?

Deep down I knew it wouldn't be right. I knew I had to tell her eventually. Would she only see the monster in me? I'd have to tell her before we married. Yes, I'm being a complete pussy on this point putting it off to another day but I won't think of Bella hating me. I won't think of her being frightened of me because of my position with the family. I couldn't. It would kill me. Maybe I could slowly ease her into the life. Slowly tell her more and see how she reacts. It might not be so bad. Her father has defended members of my family and even turned to us because of James. My mother loved my father and accepted this life. She even dealt with his whores and inability to keep his dick in his pants. Maybe I could talk to her about this.

I looked down and watched Bella sleep. She looked completely angelic and finally at peace. This morning had to have taken a lot out of her. And why did she have such a low perception of herself? She obviously didn't understand the amazement that is Bella. I'd definitely be changing that. It was my new mission to get this beauty to see herself the way we all saw her.

Bella started to stir and my thoughts were brought back to the present. She definitely needed a little TLC tonight. Maybe a long bath, dinner in, and a movie in bed. _Yes, I just threw my man card away._

But wait, would Bella take a bath with me? Was she a virgin? From what she told me I was pretty convinced she was. I would have to continue to take things slow with her. _My poor cock._ But I know the wait will be worth it.

Bella woke up and her stomach started to growl. She looked at me sheepishly and I just tickled her sides and listening to her giggle. "Hungry?"

"I don't know what would make you think that Mr. Cullen." More giggles, more tickling, and now kissing. Bella started to run her hands over my chest and down my abs. She was moaning just the slightest bit.

"Like what you see?" It wouldn't be me if I didn't tease her a little.

"Very much so Mr. Cullen." Bella then began running her lips and that delectable tongue down my throat, past my collarbone and to my sternum. I was immediately hard.

"We should get you something to eat baby." If she didn't stop soon I would be in trouble.

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm doing." Holy shit! Did I seriously hear her correctly?

"Bella, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, or for the wrong reasons." She stopped with that. _Ah shit, what did I say? Fix it Cullen._ "Bella, I just don't want you to think you have to do anything."

"What if I wanted to? You did what you wanted last night right? Believe me Edward, I wouldn't do it to get you to love me, I already know you do." And she grinned. Who the hell am I to argue with that?

"How much have you done before Bella? I don't want to rush you." I still had to know. She sat back and looked at me and bit her lip.

"Well, since today seems to be confession day, I guess you should know that I'm not really experienced, um, yeah, at all." I knew it. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to do stuff with you. I've never wanted this before Edward and I don't want you thinking you have to protect me from my own desires. I mean, we can explore can't we? You could, you know, teach me?" Fuckin A she was going to make a fantastic lawyer.

"Bella, I just don't want you to think you have to. I don't want to pressure you." _Last chance baby._

"I want to see you Edward."

"God Bella, I swear you're going to kill me. How about we take a nice bath together? Cause believe me, I want to see you too." And cue the blush and giggle.

I got out of bed and started to run us a bath. I even threw in some of that girlie shit Alice always dropped off here. I went back to the bedroom to get Bella and carried her to the edge of the tub. Ever so slowly I removed the T-shirt she was wearing and just stared at her. She was incredible. Bella stood and slowly slid down her panties and there she was, completely bare standing before me like the best gift a man could ever receive. "Fucking perfect" were the only words that I could find. I gave her a chaste kiss and picked her up placing her in the tube. I knew if I stared for as long as I wanted to she'd eventually get self-conscious and I'd ruin everything.

Once Bella was settled in the tub I removed my boxers and stood before her completely naked for her to look at. I wasn't shy and my second in command was at complete and total attention. I was a little nervous he might scare her and apparently I was right. Bella looked down and her eyes widened larger than I thought they could go and her face turned beet red.

"Don't worry baby, when we do make love, you'll stretch open for me."

"Are you sure it will, um, fit?" I had to stifle the laugh so I didn't embarrass her.

"We'll fit perfectly together love." She seemed to consider that for a second.

"Will it hurt?" I couldn't lie to her.

"Baby, the first time it will hurt a little. But I promise to be as gentle as possible. It won't hurt for long. And then I promise it will feel good, even better than last night." The blush on her face was amazing.

I climbed in the tub and positioned myself behind Bella so I was holding her in my arms. My cock was pressed up against her back and she placed my hands on her breasts. I softly caressed her as she ran her hands up and down my legs. "I love you Edward." She leaned back and just looked up at me.

"Go away with me next weekend?" I asked. "I have a place in the Hamptons and I know it isn't the right season but its beautiful country out there and I want to show you around." Yeah, I was rambling.

"I'll go anywhere with you Edward. And next weekend is actually perfect. I'll have to start getting ready for finals after that. I'll even leave my books here for the entire weekend. It can just be about us." It was like she answered all of my prayers.

I reached for the shampoo and washed and conditioned Bella's hair. It was so soft and silky. I then proceeded to wash her body. I ran my hands over every inch of her skin feeling, memorizing, loving. I ran my hand over her sex and heard her moan. Even in the bath, I could tell she was completely wet. I innocently massaged the area for a few quick moments and continued to caress her delicious ass.

When I was finished, Bella turned and began washing my hair. She then started washing my body but when she came to my cock she grabbed on and started stroking me. I was shocked and I think I might have growled. My dick finally started thanking me.

"Bella," I moaned. She looked at me questioningly and I just answered with the truth. "That's perfect Bella, absolutely perfect. Maybe just, oh god, a little tighter. It's never felt better baby."

She tightened her grip and continued to stroke me at a perfect pace taking time to run her thumbs over my head every now and then. I knew I wasn't going to last long and I didn't want to scare her.

"You're gonna make me cum baby." The smile on her face was huge as she just stared down and whispered that she wanted me to cum in her had. The little sexy minx was going to kill me. She tightened her grip and stroked a few more times and I growled her name while the most violent orgasm of my life rushed out of my body. I looked up to make sure Bella was okay and she just smiled.

"I did okay?" Christ, did she actually have to ask? I leaned forward and simply told her it was the best hand job of my life, because it was.

While we were drying off I asked Bella what she wanted to do for the night. "I thought we were headed to the club?" I wasn't sure she still wanted to go given the day we'd had. But there she stood all happy and innocent like all was right with the world. I guess we would be going to the club for the evening. I'm beginning to learn my girl is a lot stronger than I give her credit for.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked into the club were greeted by Demetri and we found our way over to Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I was silently wondering when Alice would show up to spend time with Jasper. I'd been watching them and I knew they were meant to be. Edward seemed oblivious to the situation. After recent developments in our relationship I was becoming more and more convinced Edward wouldn't have a problem with Jasper and Alice being together.

I sat down and Rose automatically jumped on me. "So, smarty B, what have you been doing lately?" It was almost like she knew Edward and I were fooling around. I couldn't help it. I giggled, she knew. "So?"

"Rose, I don't kiss and tell." I do however give everything away with my blush. Damn.

"No Bella, you usually just don't kiss. Now tell."

Yeah she had me there. "Edward and I have been getting much closer Rose. You know we're in love. I actually told him about James this morning. I kind of freaked out on him after I dropped something and he jumped up to pick me up so I didn't cut my feet. I think he knew something was wrong when I jumped away from him so I just told him."

"And how did he respond?" Rose looked concerned. I knew she liked Edward, even trusted him, but she was constantly looking out for me.

"He told me he thought of me as a survivor and not as a victim. He just really wanted me to know that he'd never let anything or anyone hurt me again. He's extremely protective of me."

Rose smirked, "Yeah, I've noticed. I like that about him. How are things in the bedroom?" Cue the giggle.

"Well, we haven't slept together yet." Rose looked down right shocked. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella I just assumed. I mean, I know you haven't done it before, but I'm just so impressed Edward has waited so long. It's been a while you know. Months even. How have you been able to resist him? How hasn't he…?"

Now I started to get scared. James never tried to sleep with me because he was always getting it elsewhere. But then I thought back to the bathroom this morning. There's no way he would be cheating on me right? I looked over at Edward sitting with his friends. He seemed happy, lighthearted actually. He caught me looking at him and smiled and mouthed "I love you" to me. I blushed and turned to Rose.

"Rose, you don't think he's sleeping with anyone else do you?" I couldn't believe I even asked the question, but I was going with experience here.

"No Bella. I've seen the way women throw themselves at him and he completely ignores them. According to Emmett, Edward has never been happier and even before you he didn't sleep with every woman that crossed his path. He's not pressuring you to have sex is he?"

"God no. But let's just say things have been um, progressing. Edward is very concerned that I don't do anything I'm not comfortable with. He said I was in the lead. And it isn't like we haven't done anything. I think it's going to happen soon. I hope it's going to happen soon." _Yeah, my thoughts were everywhere on this topic._

I still didn't understand this about Edward. Every time we were close I knew he was hard I mean, you can't really hide that thing, and he always acted like he wanted me. He touched me so tenderly and turned me on in ways I never knew imaginable. We were in love and committed to each other. Was he worried about me being a virgin? Is that what this weekend away is about?

"He's taking me to his place in the Hampton's this weekend." I figured Rose would know more than I do.

She laughed. "Sounds to me like it is going to happen soon Bella. You're still on the pill right?" I'd been on birth control for years because of irregular cycles.

"Yes I am. Is it gonna hurt?" I had to know. I didn't want to be a scared little girl when it actually happened.

"Is he big?" Rose was never one to mince words.

"Well Rose, I don't have anything to compare him too, but I'm slightly afraid of it. It has to be like nine inches or something. He said it would fit." Rose was roaring with laughter.

"You asked him that?" I blushed and just looked at her.

"Yeah, and he didn't laugh. He was very sweet about it." Rose kept laughing.

"Oh Bella, you're just so innocent. No wonder he hasn't been pressuring you. He treats you like a princess and probably just doesn't want you to think that's all he wants. Poor bastard must be whacking off all day."

At this point I was getting annoyed. Not so much with Rose although she was a factor, but more with myself for my lack of experience. Luckily Emmett came over and took Rose to go dance. I looked up and notice that Alice had in fact shown up and was talking to Edward. I made my way over to them. Alice winked at me and got up to go talk to Jasper. I sat down next to Edward.

"What's wrong baby? You look upset?"

"Edward, does um, my lack of experience bother you?" I couldn't help it. I had to know.

"Jesus Bella, your lack of experience?" He looked a little taken back and then he chuckled a little to himself. "Bella, I love your lack of experience. Yeah, to be honest it's been really hard controlling myself around you and not just turning all caveman like and bending you over my desk and having my way with you, but I love the fact that I'll be the only one to ever touch you. The only one to ever see you, to give you pleasure. I love the fact that everything you learn will be because of our experiences together." I moved over, sat on Edward's lap and started kissing him. "I'm so glad you just talk to me when you have something on your mind Bella. You can always do that. We need that you know."

"You really think about bending me over your desk and having your way with me?" The thought made me so wet I was nervous I was going to soak through my panties. I don't think anyone has ever said something so hot to me.

"Bella, I fantasize about you all the time, doing all sorts of things. Being deep inside you while you ride me. Looking down at you while you cum screaming my name." From where I was sitting I could feel Edward was being serious. He stopped talking and was shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of his thoughts.

"I think about those things too Edward." I mean can you blame me? The man was sex on legs. "I don't think I want to wait anymore." He sighed, a complete contradiction to the massive hard on I felt on the back of my thighs.

"Bella, I want it to be special for you. I want you to be completely ready. Plus, we still have some exploring to do first." He smirked. This excited me and I immediately wanted to leave.

"Wanna go home now?" I asked. Edward started laughing but nodded his head in agreement.

It was then that Demetri showed up and Edward tried to regain his composure. "Boss, you're needed upstairs." I looked out and saw that Rose and Alice were alone on the dance floor. Edward excused himself and left me with Demetri. Cockblocked by work.

Rose and Alice made their way back and we just sat around talking for a while. I noticed it had been over an hour since Edward left and was starting to wonder what was going on. I mean, everything looked fine at the club. He'd been working quite a bit lately and at really odd hours too. I was starting to wonder what actually went on at the club that he was needed for so much. He also owned restaurants, a casino, and hotels and they were open all hours. I started to think about how much I really knew about Edward's businesses. I didn't get to wonder long because Edward showed up and we eventually went home.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Each day I would go to class, study, and then come straight over to Edward's place. He gave me a key and would always ask to see me when I was done studying. The place was starting to feel more like home than I wanted to admit. He'd even cleared out closet space and some drawers for me. He said I shouldn't have to waste time going back and forth when my schedule with school was already so hectic. I wasn't going to argue because every minute with Edward was wonderful. He was called away to the club in the middle of the night on Tuesday which kind of concerned me. He apologized so much and said he'd be back before morning. I guess that type of thing was normal for him because he didn't seem phased by it at all.

It was Wednesday night and I was dead tired and extremely stressed out. Finals were coming up soon and I promised Edward no law school this weekend so I was secretly trying to get everything done. Just the thought of studying for the bar exam made me sick to my stomach. I finished up my last case analysis for the night and put my laptop on the bedside stand. I looked over and Edward was just staring at me.

"Stressed?" He asked.

"Yeah, just with finals and everything."

"I can help with your stress you know?" His voice was so low I had to strain to hear him. He also had a wickedly sexy grin on his face.

He slowly made his way over to me and started licking my neck. I moaned. He got me every time with the neck. He gently pulled the covers down and his hands began roaming my body.

"Want to explore a little?" In my head I said yes but it came out more as a happy grunt as I felt Edward's hands slip down my sleep pants. He slowly took them off along with my night shirt.

"Beautiful." He said it more to himself than anything. He began kissing and sucking all along my body. He massaged my legs and slowly, ever so slowly, his mouth made its way down to my center. He looked up as if to ask for permission. Again with the yes moan. I could feel his warm breath on my sex and it felt amazing. Edward pushed my legs apart and settled down in between them. Suddenly I felt his tongue on me, licking me. His lips started taking my folds into his mouth as his tongue fought to get in between them. Every part of my body was on fire. Then he shifted ever so slightly and I felt his fingers on me, rubbing me while his tongue entered my core over and over again.

"You taste amazing Bella. Amazing." I couldn't help myself, I'd never been touched there before especially by a man's tongue. I felt my hands running through his hair, tugging. His tongue was pushing into me like it needed to find a home. His fingers were rubbing my clit in the slowest most sensual way. I felt my stomach heat up and coil within me. I knew I was going to see heaven again.

"Edward. Edward!"

"Let it go Bella. Cum for me baby." And I did just that. My entire body shook as my orgasm ripped itself out of me in the most delectable way. I kept shaking as Edward made his way up my body and held me close. "God you're beautiful when you cum for me. I think that's my favorite image of you. Sleep little girl. Dream of me." With that the stress was gone and I was out as Edward stroked my hair and watched me drift off.

I woke early Thursday morning and watched Edward sleep. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. I thought about the events of the previous night and decided to be a little bold. I quietly rolled closer to Edward careful not to wake him. I mustered up my courage and began rubbing his cock through his boxers. He was hard. Hard like steel. I slipped my hand inside his boxers and grabbed him like I had in the bath. I began stroking. Edward began moaning as his breathing picked up. I slid my way down his body and began pulling on his boxers.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Let me try baby." I wanted to do this for him. Something in me needed to make him feel as good as he made me feel the night before.

He lifted to help me pull down his boxers and I leaned forward to take him in my mouth. I looked up at him and he was just staring at me in awe.

"God baby," he didn't say no.

I put my lips around the head of his cock and started sucking. Edward immediately tensed and grabbed the sheets in his hands. I pushed him in further while sucking. I decided to see how far in I could get him. I mean, he was huge. I took him all the way in my mouth, took a breath and then sucked him in until he hit the back of my throat.

"Holyfuckingshit," was all I heard. I figured from that response I was doing okay at this. I continued working, sucking, and pulling Edward in and out of my mouth and stroking him with my hands, feasting on his gorgeous member. The list of profanities that were coming out of Edward's mouth would normally have made me giggle but the fact that his gigantic dick was in my mouth luckily prevented me from doing so. Edward lifted one hand off the bed and put it in my hair. He wasn't pushing me, just moving with me. He suddenly stilled and said, "Bella, baby I'm gonna come baby."

I knew what he meant. I knew he was warning me and I didn't care. In fact I wanted it. I took him so deeply in my mouth he was in my throat as I sucked. I heard him before I could feel his cum slide down my throat as I swallowed.

"Bella, fuck, Jesus Bella!" I sucked on him a few more times until I figured he was done and gently took him out of my mouth. I shyly looked up at him and smiled.

"Sweet Jesus Bella, I never thought… I never knew…" He was just staring at me. I started to get nervous because he wasn't talking. Instead he pulled me up to him and attacked my mouth, licking my lips, my tongue, my neck, and then just holding me as close to him as he could seem to get me.

"Baby, that was without a doubt the most amazing experience I've ever had. You just showed me heaven Bella. Wow. You just keep surprising me love. Please feel free to wake me up like that any time." Then he started laughing. "Or just do that anytime. I don't have to be asleep first."

"So you're saying you enjoy head baby?" I teased.

"You have no idea Bella, no idea."

"From what I can remember last night I think I do Edward." With that he smiled, held me close and whispered more to himself, "We're going to be so fantastic together. Forever Bella, forever."

**EPOV**

Every day that past Bella and I were growing closer together. We were exploring each other's minds, pasts, presents, hearts, souls, and finally, bodies. My cock was being a little nicer to me these days.

To say my girl gave good head would be an outright lie. To say my girl sucked me off deeper, harder, and better than anything I'd ever experienced and then swallowed me whole without hesitation would be the only truth. I wanted to take out a billboard in Time Square and let everyone know Bella apparently had no gag reflex and enjoyed my cock in her mouth. I obviously wasn't going to do this, but damn did I want to.

Bella herself is just amazing. She seemed to be open to anything as long as she knew I was right there with her. Like she could conquer the world if she knew I was standing beside her. And I would always be standing beside her. I saw her growing more confident by the day. More open to the realization that I wanted her in my life for good. I had her convinced that she should just be spending time at my place. I hated nights in the bed without her. I wanted to be surrounded by her things, her clothes, her books, everything. And she fit so perfectly in my life. She always made time for me, yet never whined or begged for more when I had to work. And she very rarely complained, even when I was called away for business in the middle of the night. I think she was slightly worried that I was with another woman, who wouldn't be after that prick James, but I always reassured her it was just us, because it was.

Business had gotten interesting to say the least. There was a crazy ass motherfucker who decided one night he'd beat up a bunch of the hookers because they were hookers. Think what you will, fuck who you want, but don't get violent. I personally didn't fuck hookers, but I have no problem with them. And I definitely couldn't have them in danger. That fucker lost his cock and I'm assuming bleed out after a while and died. I didn't stick around to watch that.

I was also having escalating problems with the Volturi and Agent Black. He'd been watching me closely. It was good that Bella and I enjoyed our nights in and alone because the more he saw her with me the more suspicious he got. It wasn't like I was known for being a one woman man, let alone long term, and I didn't need him meddling with Bella to get to me before I came clean about my life. He was also showing up at drop sites and cargo loads as soon as they were finished. Obviously someone was tipping someone off. The problem was to find out who and why.

One night during the week I was called to my casino to find Felix Volturi playing blackjack with the high rollers like he owned the place. We made nice, played a few hands and he explained he had just relocated to New York for a chick. Like I was buying that line of bullshit. They were trying to move in and I was going to have to put a stop to it.

I also spent a great deal of time taking care of the James situation. I had a new respect for Rose but the more I was around her the more I realized she wouldn't understand my gratitude. She might appreciate it, but Rose was the type of woman who thought what she did wasn't a big deal. To her, it was simply something she did for her friend. I respected that attitude even more.

I did make a trip to see Dr. Eleazar. After meeting the man I knew he wouldn't bend to the Senator's henchmen and it would most likely get him killed. So I tried to reason with him.

_I politely introduced myself and he knew immediately why I was there. It was almost like he had been waiting for someone to come find him because of Bella. _

"_I know who you are and I'll give you nothing, I'll do nothing, and I'll say nothing." That's what I was met with. _

"_Doctor, I don't think you understand why I'm here." I tried to explain. _

"_You're here because a sweet innocent girl got the shit beat out of her by her asshole of a boyfriend and you want her file to make her injuries disappear. Not gonna happen so take your Armani suit wearing ass out of my office, out of my hospital, and out of my state." Considering he had to be in his early 70s I had to stifle a laugh. _

"_Doctor, please let me explain. Yes, I'm here for Bella's file, but I'm here to make sure the Senator never gets his hands on it. I'm also here to make sure you and your family are protected from the Senator and his son's determination to harm my Bella. I don't mean that as a threat sir, but you have to fight power with power and you up against the Senator is not going to turn out well." He looked thoughtful for a moment but didn't waiver. _

"_Sir, Isabella is my life now. We're together. We'll be married soon. It is my job to make sure every aspect of her life is protected and provided for. She's happy now. She's finishing school and getting ready to take the bar exam. She's at the top of her class and loved by everyone around her, especially me."_

_I won't beat around the bush Doctor. If it was up to me, and it usually is, James would be a small speck on the history of the world right now and rotting in an unmarked grave. But that isn't what my sweet Bella wants so she's effectively tied my hands. And believe me, she's the only one who could possibility get away with that." I laughed a little realizing how true that was. _

"_So why do you need the file if you're protecting her Mr. Cullen?" How to put this delicately?_

"_Look Doctor, I know men like James. As much as Bella thinks he will, he isn't going to stop. Yes, his father sent him out of the country but he'll be back. I consider him a threat to my girl and I can't have that. I won't have that. The threat to the Senator needs to be reinforced by someone other than Bella's father. I respect the man, but let's just say people usually take my threats a little more seriously. Leave the file on record with the hospital to distract the Senator, but I need the original. I also need for you to not have anything else to do with this situation so you are protected if things were to say, escalate. Understand sir, I will protect my Bella at all costs and I don't want you implicated in any harm that may come to the Senator or his son." He seemed to understand this concept a little better. _

"_I need some proof Mr. Cullen. Something to let me know you and Bella are together and that she's happy." I counted on this and pulled out a single envelope from my suit jacket pocket and slid it over to him. He picked it up and flipped through the pictures. They were snapshot of Bella and I together, shots of just her studying while she didn't know I was watching. Pictures of her and Rose at the club. Pictures showing our intertwined lives. _

"_I must say Mr. Cullen, she does look extremely happy." And like the pussy I'd turned into I smile with pride at his assessment. _

"_She's the most amazing woman I've ever meet Doctor. I hold you in the highest regard for taking such good care of her. And don't worry, if I ever screw up and make her cry, Rose there will kick my ass and I'll let her." He laughed at that and told me he was just doing what any decent person like Bella would have done. I couldn't really argue with that. He went to his office safe and removed her file. _

"_The pictures in there are nothing like the ones you have son. I assure you, they will be hard to look at. You might want to do it with a stiff drink." _

_He handed me the file and told me he'd always do what he could for Bella. I thanked him, left a rather large anonymous donation at reception with a notation it was for the good doctor being a good doctor and headed home. _

And here I sat Thursday night in my office staring at Bella's unopened file. Bella was finishing her school work and staying at her place tonight to pack for our weekend together. I poured myself a scotch and picked up the file not wanting to see what I couldn't help myself from seeing. I opened the file and there they were staring up at me. Pictures of my Bella broken, bleeding, a dead lost look in her eyes. Her bruised body looked like that of a corpse. If I didn't know any better I would have bet that's what these pictures were. She had hand mark bruises all over her upper body and neck. The fucker must have tried to strangle her at one point. Her legs were covered in bruises I knew from experience to be those of a shoe kicking repeatedly. I pulled out my trash can and emptied the contents of my stomach. I couldn't help it. I'd seen bad shit before, really bad shit, but seeing my sweet angel like this was too much for me to take. This is how Charlie Swan was pushed to inquire about murder.

As I was throwing up again Emmett walked in and started to jog over to my desk to check on me. I just sat up and looked at him. He looked down at my desk. The look on his face reflected the pain I was feeling in my chest.

"Oh my god! Is this Bella?" He was picking up the picture of her badly beaten head with blood dripping from the gash in her hairline.

"What the fuck is going on here Cullen?" His concern for my girl warmed my heart. Everyone loves Bella.

"James Alistair."

"Where is he?" Emmett was sifting through the pictures with a nauseous look on his face.

"Last report from today he's in the south of France with a couple of hookers and enough heroin to keep him set for a while." I was having James followed closely to make sure his ass stayed away from my girl.

"When do we leave?" I knew Emmett would have the same reaction I did. Dead motherfucker.

"We don't." I stood up and removed my trash can, poured myself another scotch and got one for my good friend.

"What the hell do you mean we don't?" Emmett looked exasperated.

"It isn't what Bella wants."

"Well Bella doesn't have to know now does she? He can't do this to her and get away with it. I knew that girl was too kind for her own damn good." Emmett was staring at the photos shaking his head trying to understand.

"I can't do it Emmett. Believe me, I've thought about it. I just, I just can't lie to her like that. I'm having him watched and I have Bella protected."

"What do you mean? I handle security and I don't have anyone following her or him?" Emmett seemed genuinely concerned.

"Could you lie to Rose?" I got him there.

"Thanks man. I trust you're handling the situation. This is just so much to take in."

"Well Em, it was your woman that saved her. Alistair's father is Senator Alistair. He had previous medical records wiped clean so Bella would have no proof of the abuse. She called Rose after this beating and Rose took her to some small town hospital in the middle of Pennsylvania so Bella couldn't be tracked as easily. She's one tough woman Emmett. Smart too."

Emmett just looked up at me and smiled. "I know man. I'm falling in love with her. She may be it for me dude." This was not something I was prepared to hear from Emmett and it actually made me laugh a little. I never pictured Emmett settling down. Then again, I never pictured myself settling down.

Just then my phone dinged and I check the messages.

_Sleeping alone is awful. I miss you and can't wait to see you tomorrow – B. _

I checked the clock realizing it was quarter after one in the morning.

_I'll be over in 20 – E._

I needed to get to her. I needed to be with her. After the day's events I couldn't stay away from her tonight. I had to hold her and see for myself she was alright.

We arrived at the Hamptons late in the afternoon and decided to take a swim and then head out to dinner. Bella seemed to really like the house and the grounds but did question the security measures. I could sense she was becoming more aware that there were aspects of my life she didn't know about but she didn't say anything.

After dinner we decided to take a walk along the beach. Bella seemed so carefree and happy just strolling along holding my hand telling stories about her and Rose in college. We eventually made it back to the house and she started to get quiet. I wanted so badly to make love to her tonight but I didn't want to pressure her.

We went up to the bedroom and Bella said she wanted to freshen up. She took her time in the bathroom and I crawled into bed. When she finally emerged, I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. She was wearing a royal blue lacy teddy that almost showed me everything I wanted to see. She slowly made her way over to me and I pulled her into bed.

"You're stunning baby. Absolutely stunning." I guess I didn't have to worry about her feeling pressured.

I laid her down on the bed and slowly began to worship her body. We were touching each other everywhere. I slid my finger in her panties and began stroking her clit. With my other hand, I pulled the top of the teddy slowing from her body and just took her in. I began sucking on her breasts, massaging her nipples with my tongue while my free hand paid homage to her other breast. Before long she was tugging at my hair moaning and breathing heavily.

"Edward. Edward, I can't stop it."

"Let it go baby. I want to see you cum for me." She did while she screamed my name and let pleasure take over her body. As she began to still, I removed her panties while she removed my boxers. Her hand began stroking my cock and I was grunting at how painfully good she made me feel.

"I want you Edward. Just, just hold my hand. I just need you to hold my hand." With that I took her hand in mine and looked into her eyes. I saw nothing but love, acceptance, and want. I slowly aligned myself at her center and rubbed my cock up and down her slit. She was moaning enjoying the feel of my head on her clit. And she was so wet, so fucking wet.

"Baby, it's gonna hurt, I'm so sorry." I looked in her eyes and they didn't waiver, instead she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Just take me Edward, make me yours. I want so badly to be yours." Fucking music to my ears.

I slowly pushed myself into her until I could feel her barrier. It was such a sensual feeling, like I was already at peace yet only standing at the gates of heaven. I squeezed her hand and pushed all the way inside her. She screamed just a little and I stilled inside of her waiting for the pain to subside and for her to adjust to my length and width. She was so wet and tight it was slightly painful and almost too much to handle. Every fiber of my being was telling me to ram into her and take her over and over again but I knew I had to wait and make this feel good for her too. Eventually she started to move under me and I slowly began to push in and out of her.

"So tight baby, so fucking tight. You feel unbelievable. God. So. Fucking. Good." I kept push in and pulling out of her at a slow steady pace. My cock was throbbing from how tight she was and I loved every minute of it. As if she could sense what I needed, Bella began bucking her hips and meeting me at every thrust.

"Edward. It's feels so right, so fuck fucking right." She kept moaning and I started to lose control. The feel of her in my arms, her neck, her mouth, her walls around my cock, the sound of her moans, it was just too much. My pace was quickening and I was thrusting so deep into her I was slightly worried I would hurt her. Bella started moaning my name as her insides clamped down around my cock. I knew she was about to cum and it couldn't have felt any better. She squeezed my hand, kissed me hard, and tugged my hair as she cried out my name while her orgasm took her. Her body shook around me as her hold on my cock brought me to my orgasm pulling on me and milking me dry. The experience was more than I ever thought it could be, more than it had ever been. I saw heaven and Bella was my own personal angel. I fell onto her as she started to come too.

"God Edward, I don't know why we ever waited to do that." She giggled. That's my Bella, always with the unexpected comments. I rolled off of her and pulled her to me. She just smiled at me and we expressed our love for each other and eventually fell asleep holding on to one another for dear life.

Although my plan was to show Bella around the Hamptons and introduce her to a few people, we didn't leave the house again after Friday night. Bella was insatiable. I couldn't keep my hands off her and even when I tried the woman would attack me. The entire weekend was filled with making love, holding each other, and continuous orgasms. Bella even gave me road head on the way back to the city Sunday night. I swear I created a monster, a monster that I freakin loved and knew I would never have another need with Bella at my side.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

The trip to Edward's house in the Hamptons was the best weekend of my life. Edward and I had finally become one. He claimed my body as his and gave me everything I've ever wanted, him. He was amazing. Our lives fit together perfectly just as he said we would. And the sex, oh my god, the sex was incredible. I seriously couldn't get enough. I actually had a hard time walking around on Monday because I didn't want to stop doing it while we were away. It freaked me out a little just how much I wanted it, but Christ, who wouldn't?

Edward paid attention to my every movement, my every breath and just seemed to know every way to pleasure me. He was very skilled at lovin' and taught me things I never thought I could do with my body, things that gave both of us pleasure. And knowing that I could make Edward dizzy with want and make him feel so incredibly good made me proud of myself.

When we got back, we fell into our usual routine. I would go to class, study, and then make my way over to Edward's penthouse. I was practically living there and he loved it. I was not complaining at all. I loved Edward coming home to find a home cooked meal waiting for him or have him pick up pizza or subs if I was at the library late. We took care of each other and I loved every minute of it. Edward kept mentioning the future and how we would always be together and I was getting really comfortable with the thought. I realized I wanted to marry Edward, wanted to be with him always, give him children and grow old with him. Did Edward want to get married? Did he even want kids? Why did those things just seem to naturally pop into my head when I was around him?

It was now the beginning of May and finals were a few weeks away. I had all my notes and outlines in order and planned on spending the coming weeks finishing classes and studying for finals. Graduation was just around the corner and then the big bar exam study summer was coming up.

It was Tuesday and I was in the library studying for my finals. Edward had been working so much lately I was starting to get concerned about him. He seemed stressed and over-burdened and a little fidgety like he wanted to tell me something. Of course he never said a word, he was always just concerned about me and if I was studying too much or if I was happy. As if he didn't realize I cared as much about him as he cared about me, if not more. We were meeting later tonight for dinner and I decided to I'd talk to him then.

I heard a knock on my study room door and yelled for them to come in. I looked up and saw a giant of a man with dark hair and very tan skin. He was wearing a suit but you could see his over-abundance of muscles through it. He had nothing with him and he looked slightly menacing and I immediately thought of James. I wasn't sure why, I hadn't thought of James in months, but I felt threatened by this stranger and my thoughts went directly to the man that harmed me the most in life.

"Isabella Swan?" His look said he already knew who I was but was trying to be formal.

"Yes." I wasn't going to ask questions or give any more information than I needed to. I don't like strangers and I don't like strange big men who knew me.

The man took the seat across from me without it being offered. I just stared at him. I did my best not to look frightened. I'm not really sure how well that worked.

"I'm FBI Agent Jacob Black." Okay. Good for him. I just continued to look at him. I didn't remember sending my resume into the FBI but I'd sent it so many places it could have been possible.

"I'd like to talk to you about your gentleman friend, Edward Cullen." Now I started to get upset. What the hell did an FBI agent want with my Edward? And why is he calling him my "gentleman friend"? I was definitely only speaking when spoken to.

"You understand who your gentleman friend is don't you Isabella?" He was looking at me like I was stupid and I didn't like it. I continued to just stare at him blankly.

"Isabella, you're a law student, and an intelligent one at that. Do you really think getting involved with the Mafia is going to be good for your career?" What the FUCK was he talking about?

"I'm going to need to see some identification officer Black." I knew it was agent, but I also knew from my father law enforcement always got irritated about being called by a title lesser than their current position.

"It's Agent." He said with an agitated looked on his face as he pulled out his credentials. Yep, he was a Federal Agent. Now, what the hell did he want with me?

"Am I under arrest officer?" I couldn't help myself, this over testosteroned FBI agent was interrupting my study time and questioning me about the love of my life.

"As I said, Agent. And no, you aren't under arrest Ms. Swan." Ah, cool exterior cracking a little? It was hard to tell.

"Then you can leave now Mr. Black." I had shit to do and now he was pissing me off.

"Isabella, you need to understand getting involved with the Mafia usually doesn't end well. And Edward Cullen, you just had to go for the top guy didn't you?" _What the fuck is this guy talking about? _

All of the sudden the door swung open and some huge Italian guy walked in looking completely alarmed and determined to get to me. I was immediately startled and did not hide it well.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen would like to speak with you." He handed me a Blackberry and I tried to understand what was going on. Everything was happening so fast I had to work to get myself under control. I put the phone to my ear and heard the soft velvet voice that always comforted me.

"Bella?" He asked. Except my love's voice didn't seem as calm and collected as it always was. This startled me the most.

"Edward. What is going on?" I couldn't help the fear in my voice.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me okay?" He sounded so concerned for me.

"Of course Edward, always."

"The big guy that handed you the phone, that's Alec. He works for me baby. He's there to protect you when I can't honey. He's a good man okay? You have to trust me." He sounded a little scared while he was talking to me, like I might not understand and to be honest I didn't. I just stared at the man I now knew as Alec.

"Um, okay." I felt myself getting a little lightheaded but knew I had to keep my bearings considering there were two huge men in my small study room and my boyfriend was on the phone sounding slightly frantic.

"The guy sitting across from you is a dirty federal agent Bella. His name is Jacob Black. I don't want you near him. I need for you to pack up your stuff and leave with Alec now baby. I love you Bella, you have to let me keep you safe right now, okay?" I looked over and saw Jacob getting angry while Alec was gathering my books together.

"Edward, I'm scared." I couldn't help but let him know. He was always my salvation, and I had no idea what was going on. I was in a small study room in my law school library watching a federal agent and a huge scary looking Italian dude who was supposedly here to protect me have a facial battle. I was starting to lose my shit and could feeling the beginning of a panic attack coming on.

"God baby, I know you have to be scared right now. Please just try to take deep breaths Isabella. I'm so sorry. Just please, understand I trust Alec completely. He wouldn't be around you if I didn't. And I'm on my way to get you baby. I'm less than 10 minutes away. Just go with Alec up to the lobby. It's a public place and you'll be safe there with Alec. Please baby. I'll be right there."

"Okay Edward. I'll be waiting for you." I didn't know what else to do. I had to get out of this room and to Edward.

"Thank you baby. I love you. I'll be in the lobby in a few minutes." Then the phone went dead.

I helped Alec finish gathering my stuff and started to make my way out of the room.

"Ms. Swan, Edward Cullen is a very dangerous man. He's a mob boss Isabella. You didn't even know you had a bodyguard did you? Did you Isabella?" He became visibly angry and was pointing and shouting now as Alec gently led me out of the room and into the library. He walked me upstairs to the lobby.

"Miss. Swan, you should probably have a seat. You look a little pale ma'am." Alec looked generally concerned for me. He took my bag and practically forced me to sit down.

"You're, you're my bodyguard?" I honestly don't even know what my question meant. My head was spinning.

"Mr. Cullen will be here momentarily ma'am." I felt lightheaded and nauseous. Time seemed to be ticking by so slowly. Alec didn't say another word.

A few minutes later Edward and a bunch of guys all dressed in black suits rushed into the lobby. He ran straight to me and just pulled me into his arms.

"Come on baby, let's get you home." I walked with Edward to a waiting fleet of cars. He put me into one of the cars as I watched Alec slide into the front seat and then the driver took off. We drove back to the Penthouse in silence as I tried to understand what the fuck was going on. Once we got up to the apartment I sat down on the couch trying to collect my thoughts. Edward was just staring at me and I swear he looked scared. I've never seen Edward look scared. I had to find my voice.

"Edward, I need to know what's going on." Fear was all I saw in his eyes. He said nothing.

"Edward, you're scaring me. I'm getting the feeling you're keeping something from me." He nodded in agreement and then looked at the floor but still didn't say anything. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat on the couch across from me, elbows on his knees hands cradling his head bent down in … shame?

"Bella…" And nothing. Hands through the hair.

"Bella, there are things about me…." And nothing again. Okay, this could take all day.

"Who is Alec and how did he know where I was?" Edward stood up and walked to the bar. He poured us each a scotch and sat back down across from me. He ran his hands through his hair, again, and looked up at me. He had a look of determination on his face.

"Alec is your personal bodyguard. He watches out for you. Makes sure you're safe when you're not with me." _What?_

"How long has he been doing that?"

"Since the morning after our first date." I couldn't believe it. Months. For months now a strange man has been following me around and I had no fucking clue. _Way to notice your surroundings Swan!_

"Edward, how could you? How? You had someone following me? How could you not tell me?" He just stared at me with sorrow in his eyes. I was fucking furious.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so fucking sorry. I've been trying to find a way to tell you. I just, I had to keep you safe. I knew that night I was falling in love with you. And I knew something was wrong from that first night at the club and I just, I wanted, no, I needed so badly to make sure you were safe."

"But why Edward?" My head was spinning. "Why would you need to keep me safe?" I just stared at him. He started to say something but then it hit me.

- _"He's a mob boss Isabella." _-

"Oh. My. God! Is, is, was what the agent said true Edward? Are you, are, God Edward, are you in the Mafia?" I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I roughly wiped it away. I didn't know if I really wanted the answer to that question. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. Holy Fuck! The guards at the club, all the money, the late business calls, the fear some people physically displayed when Edward was around. I looked up at him, his face was set in stone.

"Yes Isabella. I am." I just sat there staring at him. He took a huge swallow of his scotch, ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at me.

"I'm not just in the Mafia Bella, I run it. I'm the head of the Cullen Family. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. So fucking sorry. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you. I swear I have. I've just been so afraid you'd leave me if you knew. And I can't, I can't live without you Bella. I can't. You have to understand, I didn't mean to keep things from you." My mind was racing.

"Emmett and Jasper too?" I suddenly had so many questions. _Where the fuck had I been for the past few months?_

"Yes. They're my top guys. My best friends and my most trusted men."

"Carlisle?"

"No Bella, Carlisle is just a doctor. He's not involved with the family. My father was. He was the Boss until he was murdered."

"Does that mean you can be murdered too?" Now I was starting to get scared. _Um finally dipshit!_

"Bella, my father was murdered because he couldn't keep it in his pants and he pissed off too many people because of that. Not because of the Family. But there are always dangers involved with what I do. That is why Emmett heads up security. He's the best there is. And it isn't like the movies Bella. It's mostly peaceful unless rules are broken or there is disloyalty."

"Have you ….. killed people?" I think I already knew the answer.

"Yes Isabella, I have. But only when necessary." _Cause that makes a difference?_

"My father? Is he?" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"No Bella. He defends some of my associates from time to time, but he isn't a member of the Family."

I stood and began pacing the room. I had no idea what to do with all this information. No way to process it. I'd been followed by a bodyguard I had no idea about since I'd met Edward. And Edward. He was in the Mafia. Along with most other people we associated with. And my own father is a mob lawyer "from time to time". I started to get panicky. I felt dizzy and scared. Edward was behind me, pressing me up against him, while he put his hand on my chest and whispered, "Breathe with me Bella. It's okay. God baby, it's okay. I never wanted to scare you. I love you so much. You're safe Bella. You're safe with me. I would never ever hurt you baby. Just match my breathing. It's still me baby, it's still me, you know me." After a few minutes I was breathing just like Edward, panic attack averted, again because of the comfort I had with the man holding me.

"You okay baby?" The concern on his face was overwhelming. I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"I'm okay Edward. I just. This is just so much to take in." Nothing made sense to me right now. I stepped away from him.

"How could you keep this from me? I don't understand." I felt the tears on my cheeks. Edward lied to me. Not telling me is the same as lying right? _Yep, it is._ I had to get out of the Penthouse. I needed to think. I couldn't think with Edward around.

"I need some time to process this Edward. I need to go. I'm sorry, I just can't think straight here." I began to pick up my purse as Edward's hand reached out to me taking my hand in his.

"Bella, please. Please don't leave me. Please. I'll do anything. I love you more than life Isabella. I. Need. You." Pain was all I saw on Edward's ashen face, his voice was full of desperation. _I love you too Edward._

"I don't know what I'm doing. I just need some time to think Edward, please try to understand that." He slowly let go of my hand and I suddenly felt cold.

"Anything you need baby."

I took my purse and left the Penthouse. Alec was in the lobby of the building with a sad look on his face. "I've been instructed to take you wherever you need to go Miss. Swan."

"I'm just going to take a cab but thank you Alec."

"Miss. Swan, I know you may be a little confused right now but you have to understand I still need to look after you." I figured it was just a ride and I was in no mood to argue.

"Alright then. Can you take me to Rose's place?" I didn't know where else to go.

"Of course ma'am."

We drove in silence. I didn't know what to say. This man had been watching my every move for the past five months.

"Do you report back to Edward everything I do?" I had to know.

"No Miss. Swan, it isn't like that at all. Mr. Cullen just wanted me to make sure you were always safe. I was also instructed to look out for a James Alistair." Well, that definitely made sense and actually made me feel a little better.

"Thank you." It was all I could think to say.

"There is no need for thanks Miss. Swan. If anything everyone should be thanking you. The Boss has never been as happy as he's been since you came into his life."

_- I. Need. You. -_

We pulled up to Rose's condo and I went to her door. I was crying by now. Rose answered and just looked at me. "Bella, what is it?"

"An FBI Agent came to see me at the library today Rose." I began to tell her what happened as she walked me into the condo.

"Damn it." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I turned.

"You know?" I shouted. Rose just nodded her head and looked at me apologetically.

"How could you know and not tell me?" I was stunned.

"It wasn't my place Bella. And Edward begged me to let him be the one to tell you. He's been struggling to find a way to tell you for a while now."

"Hey sexy, where'd you run off too?" Emmett came walking into the room in a pair of sweats with a smile on his face. It fell as soon as he saw me.

"She knows. She got a visit from a federal agent at school." Rose started to explain.

"Fuck! Fucking feds. Fuck. Edward has to be shitting himself." _Hello, I'm standing right here people._

"Can someone please tell me how I'm the only person who didn't know I was dating a mobster?" I started yelling. On top of everything I was starting to feel stupid, like I was left out of some sort of secret and it was all a big joke on me.

"Bella, it isn't like that. Most people don't know or pay attention. The Family hasn't been in the news much recently. I put it together after talking to some old news guys at work. I approached Emmett about it a couple of weeks ago and I just knew it was true." Rose tried to defend herself.

"And why all this concern for Edward? I'm the one he lied to!" I guess I was a little angrier than I thought. "Do you realize I have a personal bodyguard that has been following me around since my first date with him? Following me around Rose. Everywhere I went some guy I didn't know was watching me." Rose nodded her head.

"I have one too Bella. It's just a precaution."

"But he didn't tell me about any of this Rose. I think I have a right to know when I'm being followed. Or that my boyfriend has a whole other life I know nothing about." I couldn't understand how she wasn't upset about this.

"Look Bella, Edward has really been struggling with this. Hell, he even came to me for advice on how to tell you. He seemed physically scared of losing you. He loves you so much Bella. I don't think he was purposely keeping things from you to hurt you. I mean, how do you tell someone you're the head of a crime family? It isn't really dinner conversation."

"Really Rose, really? How do you tell someone your last boyfriend beat the shit out of you repeatedly and you let him? How do you tell someone you're a virgin at the age of 22? Those aren't dinner conversations but I had them with Edward. Because I trusted him and I didn't want any secrets between us. I slept with him Rose, and the entire time I didn't even know him. I don't know him. Everything up to this point has been one big lie!"

"Bella, I understand you're upset, and you have every right to be, but your relationship with Edward has not been a lie. You can't say that. You know the man he truly is. You know his heart. Does his job really change that?" It was like she was trying to convince me I was overreacting.

"His job Rose, his job? He's a crime boss! He's killed people! Those precious hands that I love so much that calm me and hold me have also taken lives."

_- It's still me baby, it's still me, you know me._ -

Emmett stepped in at this point. "Bella, it isn't like that. Edward isn't going around like some serial killer taking out innocent victims. And it isn't like he enjoys killing people. There are certain codes and rules we live by. It's only when those rules are broken that people get hurt. And the people who do get hurt know the consequences of their actions ahead of time. It's kind of like well, being in an army or something. When your enemy in another army comes after you, you have no choice but to defend yourself."

Could I try to see where Emmett was coming from? From what I understood everyone involved joined the mafia because they wanted to. And Charlie obviously didn't see a problem with anything. I was just so confused and angry.

"And how do you justify him lying to me Emmett? Having me followed and God knows what else. Does he have a mistress too? Someone who understands and gets off on the mobster side of him? Isn't that what you guys are known for? You're Friday night wives and Saturday night girlfriends?" _Yeah, I'd seen Goodfellas._

Emmett chuckled a little at this. "Do you really think Rose wouldn't kick my ass if we all did that?"

"Damn straight baby." Leave it to Rose and Emmett to make jokes.

Emmett continued. "Bella, do you really think Edward would cheat on you? That man is so in love with you it's almost scary to watch. His every thought is about you and if you're okay and if you're happy and what else he can do to make you smile. The idea of other women probably sickens him at this point. He's changed because of you Bella. He's found happiness because of you. He wouldn't jeopardize that with other chicks. And Bella, you have no idea the struggle Edward's been having with himself trying not to lie to you."

"I don't even know what that means Emmett."

_- It's still me baby, it's still me, you know me. _-

"At first Edward was really worried about getting involved with you and bringing you into this type of life. He knew you were too innocent for him. But he fell in love with you Bella. He realized he couldn't be without you and he made a go of it. He's seriously been trying to figure out a way to tell you for months now. And to be honest, if Rose hadn't confronted me I'd still be too much of a pussy to tell her and I'd be having the same problem as Edward right now."

"And you're okay with all of this Rose? You're okay that your boyfriend is in the Mafia?"

"Bella, I love Emmett and he loves me. Sure I had a problem with it when I found out. But it was more fear of the unknown than anything. The more we discussed it and the more I thought about it, the more I realized this was a part of who Emmett is, a part of the Emmett that I love. I couldn't just not love him anymore because of what he did for a living or who he associated with."

_- It's still me baby, it's still me, you know me._ -

"What do I do Rose?" I was at a loss.

"I can't tell you that Bella. You have to make that decision on your own. Maybe you just need to ask yourself if you love Edward enough to accept this additional part of him and move forward?"

Could I do that?

**EPOV**

Bella finally knew all about me. And I wasn't the one to tell her. No. Agent Jacob Fucking Black was. I could kill that son of a bitch just for this. And now she was gone. She left. Just as I had always feared. The pain in my chest was indescribable.

I made my way to my home office, poured myself another scotch and just sat at my desk staring at nothing. All I could see was the look in Bella's eyes, the look of disbelief. All I could hear was her asking me how I kept this from her. She had every right to be furious. I knew that. She had bared her secrets, her soul, given me her love and her body and trusted me with her heart. And the entire time, I was keeping the biggest part of my life from her. I hated myself for it. Plain and simple I was too fucking selfish to tell her. I didn't want her to leave me so I kept my mouth shut. And now she was gone.

I looked at the clock and saw it was half past midnight. She'd been gone almost four hours and I still couldn't move. I wasn't going to make it without her. My heart would stop beating again. I thought about what I could do to fix this. The problem was that Bella wasn't like most women. Diamonds and flowers weren't going to take care of this. She didn't care about any of that shit the way most women do. There's always begging. I could try that but I don't think Bella would even let me beg. She's too good to allow me to do that. Fuck. I have the power to give the woman anything she could ever want and I failed at giving her the one thing she needed. The truth. I knew in my heart I didn't deserve her.

She was gone. It hurt to fucking breathe. Why didn't I just tell her? All those times I was so close to just saying it. _Yeah, cause "Hey babe, just so you know, I'm in the mafia, kay?" would have worked out really fucking well Cullen._

I was terrified. Plain and simple. I couldn't get the words out. I just kept pushing it off worried about myself and my need for her. I never really stopped to think about Bella. I automatically jumped to the conclusion that she'd leave me. She'd see me as a monster and want nothing to do with me and I'd lose her. I never stopped to think about how much keeping this part of me from her would actually hurt her.

And damn it did I see the hurt written all over her beautiful face. The image was burned in my mind. I banged my forehead against my desk in defeat. _So fucking stupid Cullen._ _You take the one good and pure thing you have in life and ruin it._

So fucking typical of Bella to feel hurt instead of anger, God what I would give for anger right now. But no, Bella loves and trusts and gives. And now she probably thinks I didn't trust her enough and that's why I didn't tell her. And she couldn't be farther from the truth. I trust Bella with my life. It was never that. I just couldn't handle the thought of not being with her. _Maybe you should have trusted her enough to stay._

Fuck.

God I hope she's okay. The knowledge that I caused her pain was eating me alive. I have to make this better. I have to take away her hurt. Even if she doesn't stay with me, she has to know how much I love her and trust her and always, always will. She has to know that I was just a pathetic excuse for a man and who was too scared to give her what she really needed. She has to know that she's perfect. Everything every fucking thing about her is perfect and I'm the one who fucked up here.

Can I go to her? Would she even be at her place? Shit. This is her place. This is her home. Our home where we were supposed to build a future together. Fuck. And she asked me for time. As much as I hated it I knew it would be so wrong of me to seek her out right now. I looked at the clock again, five hours now she's been gone. I'm not going to make it.

Something caught my attention by the door and I looked over. I thought maybe I was seeing things. There in the doorway stood Bella. Maybe I had already gone insane and was hallucinating.

"I'm sorry I left." She was apologizing, yes, definitely a hallucination.

"Bella?"

"I'm home Edward." _Home?_ I stood up and met her in the middle of the office. I pulled her into me and kissed her forehead. She was real, and she had come back. I couldn't fucking believe it.

"You came back?" I had to be sure.

"Yes Edward. I'm sorry I left. I just needed to clear my head. I needed some time to think." I was nervous.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize to me. God, you've done nothing wrong. I have. I'm the one who's sorry baby. I should have told you. I wanted to tell you so many times. But I was selfish. I wanted you to be with me and I didn't know what you would do if you knew."

"I love you Edward." She said it with such finality it startled me. Could it really be that simple?

"Still? Even now that you know I'm a monster?"

"I don't think you're a monster Edward. I am really upset, pissed actually, that you kept something so big about yourself from me, that you lied to me. But I think I'm more upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." She looked dejected and it was all because of me.

"Bella, I trust you with my life. It was never that I didn't trust you. Please, you have to understand that. It's just, for the first time since my father died, I felt fear. Fear that I was going to lose the best thing in my life. Fear of being without you. God baby, just the thought of that froze me. I'm so fucking sorry baby."

She was back. And she was talking to me.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and I swear I'll respect any decision you make, but can you let me fix this Bella? Can you give me a second chance to make this right? Because I'll do anything to fix this baby, to make you see this was my fault and I'll never, ever keep anything from you again. I need to know baby, can you still be with me knowing what you know now?" There, the questions that were key to our future.

"I had a long talk with Rose and Emmett. And well, after I calmed down a little they helped me to put things in perspective. Edward, I love you. You were right, you're still the man I fell in love with. What you do doesn't change that. Mafia boss or club owner, you're still my Edward. My love for you is complete, pure, endless. I'm not leaving you Edward."

I couldn't believe it. I had found an angel, fallen in love with her, and she accepted me for who I was, even with all my faults. And thank god for Rose and Emmett. Bella reached up and gently wiped away a tear I didn't even realize I had shed.

"I just need to know if there is anything else. We can't have secrets Edward. You can't lie to me. You can't hurt me like that. And we can't allow anything to come between us." Hearing her admit that I hurt her was enough to make me want to eat my gun. I wrapped my arms around her and began crying with her.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Bella. I've never wanted to do that. I'll do everything I possibly can to make sure I never do that again. And the only other thing to know is that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy Isabella. I'm going to marry you, protect you, give you children, and always, every day, keep you happy." Bella gave me a small smile but continued.

"You can't ever keep things from me again Edward. It hurts, and it will destroy us."

I replied the only way I finally knew how. "Never Bella, I can't. I won't. I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you baby."

Bella reached up and caressed my lips with hers. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth meeting her tongue with mine. She pulled her hands up around my neck and into my hair and began tugging.

"Take me to bed Edward." And I did just that.

As I pushed my aching cock inside Bella's hot, warm, center I felt like I'd found my way home. She laid beneath me, touching me pushing her hips into me and I reveled in the fact that we were one. I sucked on her nipples, and whispered my love for her over and over again as I plunged myself inside of her, pulling out and pushing in again. Our love making became frantic at some point. We were grabbing at each other like we were each the other's life source. I was fucking Bella as hard as I could, reclaiming her with each thrust, apologizing with each kiss, and hopefully erasing her hurt with each touch.

"Yes Edward, harder, please. More, don't stop. Fuck me Edward, please fuck me." She understood this wasn't just making love, we were physically taking each other as our own. Her back arched pressing her breasts deeper in my mouth, her hands pulling at my hair painfully, while her walls squeezed around my cock, owning it, fucking it, taking it.

"Edward. Cum with me, please baby, cum with me." I felt Bella contract around me and it triggered my release. I rammed my cock into her a few more times and we came together in a tangle of limbs, sweat, and love. I laid on top of Bella, still nestled inside of her, until our breathing calmed. I eventually rolled and pulled her with me.

"I love you Bella. I won't fail you again baby. I promise. Forever Bella. We're forever."

"I know Edward. I know. I love you." I held her as tight as I could thanking god she was back in my arms until we both fell asleep.

I woke early and watched Bella sleeping. I still couldn't believe she came back. I made a promise to myself right then and there to never keep anything from her ever again and to do everything in my power to always make sure she was by my side and happy. She's given me everything and she deserves the best in return. She doesn't deserve my selfishness or the consequences of my fears. She deserves a man who can open his mouth and say what needs to be said. And now that she knew everything, I knew it was time to secure our future.

Bella woke and just looked at me. "Hi." She even sounded like an angel.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Amazingly well. You?"

"Better than ever. I never want to spend a night without you in my arms. Move in with me Bella?" It just felt right. This was our home. And she practically lived here to begin with. I saw no reason why we shouldn't make it official.

"Edward, I don't want you to ask me to live with you because you're afraid you're going to lose me." I guess after last night it could seem that way. _Ya think?_ I had to make her understand that wasn't it at all. Hell, the only thing standing in my way of dragging her down to the justice of the peace was my inability to tell her about the Family. _Yeah, that and her consent you dumb ass._

"Baby, I've wanted you to live with me for so long now. I just didn't think it was right to ask you until you knew about the Family. You know everything now and for some amazing reason you're still here. I want you to be a permanent fixture in my life Bella. I want you to live with me because I love you and want us to begin merging our lives together. Move in with me. Today."

A silent tear fell down Bella's face and I wiped it away. "I want that too Edward, so much. But um, I have finals, I really don't have time to pack up and move right now. How about after my exams? And I'll be here every night until then if you'd like."

"Ah, my sweet girl, I happen to be a rather powerful man. I think I can arrange to have your things packed and moved in by the time you get home tonight. All you have to do say yes."

"Seriously? But Edward, I don't want one of your men going through my underwear and stuff." Like I'd even allow that to happen.

"Don't worry, I'll have Jane supervise the move and make sure she handles your personal things. Say yes."

"Yes." It was one ordinary word and it completely changed my life. And she said it with an air of confidence about her that I'd never experienced from her before. My Bella was moving in with me. I went to pull her face to mine and she giggled and jumped out of the bed before I could touch her.

"I need a shower," she said, then giggled again. "And you need to do something about that giant hard on you're sporting." With that she removed her shirt and ran to the bathroom completely naked and giggling the entire way. All I could do was follow.

After some of the most amazing shower sex and checking to make sure I didn't hurt my girl after slamming her into the tiled wall so many times, we dressed and went to grab some coffee and breakfast.

"Edward, I do have a couple of questions about your business if you don't mind." Ah shit. I was determined to be honest with her but I had to be careful not to make her any sort of accessory. That said, I sure as hell wasn't going to keep anything from her ever again.

"I don't want to know much. I mean, unless you want to talk to me about things and if you don't I understand and I'm not offended. I just ask that you let me know about the bigger things. Like that I have a bodyguard and stuff that impacts us. Is that okay? I mean, I'm not really sure how all this works." The innocent look on her face was breathtaking. And she asks if that's okay. Half of me wanted to tell her she would be well within her rights to make me suffer for a long time for what I did but the other half of me reminded me I'm not fucking stupid.

"Always Bella. I don't want us to ever have secrets between us again. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Um, I was also wondering about Alec. I understand that you think he's necessary, but can he just be out in the open? I mean, I know he's around now so it would really creep me out if he was like hiding in the bushes or something." God, she didn't even know how happy I would be to have Alec in the open with better access to her?

"Of course Bella, and I don't mean to scare you, but Alec is completely necessary. You need to understand that being with me means that you need security too. I would die if anything ever happened to you especially if it was because of your involvement with me. Security is needed to make sure no one tries to use you to get to me. Doing that is clearly against the rules, girlfriends and wives aren't to be mess with and they usually aren't. And there's always the James factor to consider." I didn't want her to be scared, but she had to be aware that there are some risks. I'd kill any motherfucker with my bare hands that tried to harm Bella.

"I guess I understand that. Rose said she had a bodyguard too. I'll try to get used to it if it means that much to you."

"Thank you baby, you have no idea how much that means to me." And she didn't. I'd be able to breathe a little easier knowing Alec was closer, protecting her.

"And Bella, it isn't like Alec is there to keep tabs on you or to watch you. He's mostly there to watch other people. I hope you understand that. Alice and Esme both have bodyguards too. Hell, Emmett's my bodyguard and when he isn't with me, someone else always is."

"I don't like thinking that you're in danger Edward." And there she is, my angel, always concerned about someone other than herself.

"You don't have to worry about that Bella. I'm well taken care of and I'm the best at what I do. And I surround myself and those important to me by the best there is." The last thing I needed was Bella being worried all the time.

She continued with her questioning. "Um, and that federal agent, I hope you know I never would have said anything to him about you." She actually looked nervous and I didn't understand that.

"Bella, the thought never crossed my mind. I trust you completely. My not telling you wasn't about trust baby. It was about, well, it was about me being a pussy if you want my brutally honest answer." And it was, and I just admitted it. _First time for everything._

"Do you think he's going to try to bother me again?" Unfortunately the feds had no respect when it came to woman.

"If he's figured out that you're important to me, he'll probably try to get to you again. I hope he doesn't, but dealing with the feds is a little different than dealing with rivals or other business associates. And Bella, I know it sounds cliché, but Black dirty. He's out for himself and can't be trusted."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Just that I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world for the rest of your life."

"I already am Edward. I already am I can promise you that." With that Bella stood up and grabbed her bag. "Oh, and Edward, I'll be home around 6 or so." She kissed me on the cheek and giggled.

"God I love the sound of that baby!" Nothing had ever sounded sweeter.

I made arrangements with my assistant Jane for Bella's condo to be packed up and her things moved into the Penthouse. I also called my jeweler and told him what I wanted. I then made an official appointment to speak with Charlie Swan. I was going to do this the right way.

I was sitting at my desk going over some paperwork when I received a call from Jenks.

"Mr. Cullen, I have some upsetting news." Well, that's never a good way to start a call.

"Talk."

"It appears Mr. Alistair has returned to the states. He landed in California this morning. He's staying with some friends from college." Son of a bitch.

"I want him watched Jenks. I want updates on his movements. His father is going to be starting his re-election campaign soon. I suspect he's making his way back for that." I had already spoken to the Senator about his son a while ago. I wasn't going to touch the asshole because that was what Bella wanted. But damn it, I would have to get her to understand if a single threat was made towards her I would do what needed to be done.

"He doesn't make a move without me knowing about it. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

I hung up with Jenks and continued working. Alice walked in soon after.

"So Edward, Bella's graduating soon." Ah, my sister, always with a knack for the obvious. "I want to throw a graduation party for her. I've spoken to Mom and she thinks it's a wonderful idea." Great, Alice and Esme planning a party. I could just see it now, over the top and completely embarrassing for Bella. She did not enjoy being the center of attention.

"Alice, first, I think Renee should probably be involved in any graduation plans for Bella. Second, do you really think Bella would enjoy a big fuss being made about her? I don't think so. You might want to let her in on your little plan or I will. She's worked too hard for this and I don't want her uncomfortable on such a big day."

"I'll give Renee a call and talk to Bella if it will make you happy. And you know Bella and I have become quite close lately, I know not to embarrass her. I was thinking maybe a big dinner or something." That sounded a little better.

"She's moving in with me today." I couldn't help it. I was so happy I had to share and I knew the little pixie would freak out about this news.

"Oh my god are you kidding me? You're going to live with a girl? Edward this is so fantastic! I can't believe this!" She was shrieking and jumping up and down with so much energy I almost wanted to join her. "So she knows everything now?"

"Yes Alice, she knows and she's, well, I guess she's okay with it. She said she just wants to be with me and I'm going to make sure she is." Alice resumed her jumping and screaming. Yeah, she was starting to give me a headache. She started rambling on about a dinner and shopping and house warmings as she got up and made her way out of my office. Lord only knows what she was planning.

I heard more shrieking from outside my office and figured everyone I knew would know Bella was moving in with me by the end of the day. Telling the little pixie was like broadcasting the news.

I heard another knock on my door and yelled for them to come in. I looked up and saw Bella. She was completely quiet and had a small smile on her face. She walked behind my desk and sat on it right in front of me.

"So Edward, I recall you once telling me you'd like to bend me over your desk and have your way with me. Maybe it's time you made good on that little admission." She slowly uncrossed her legs and put her pinky finger in her mouth. I loved it when bold Bella came out to play.

I pulled her finger out of her mouth, picked her up off the desk and set her down right in front of me.

"You little minx. I'm gonna make good, actually I'm going to make deep, hard, and good." With that I spun Bella around, pushed her shirt up, pulled her jeans and panties down and bent her over my desk. I quickly undid my pants and with one quick move, I thrust my cock so deep inside her I could hear my balls smack her ass.

"Jesus. Christ. Edward." I bent down slightly and palmed Bella's fantastic breasts and quietly whispered in her ear, "Baby, I will always make good for you and your sweet tight pussy." I put my hands on her hips and began pounding into her. She was grabbing onto the edge of the desk for dear life muttering incoherent words as I continued to ram my cock into her like it was the last thing I would ever do. I was being rough and frantic and eventually Bella was screaming my name as I felt her walls clenching around me.

"Jesus Edward, I'm gonna cum. You're so fucking amazing." I slammed into her a few more times while Bella came all over my cock triggering my own release. I fell onto her back while we tried to calm our breathing. I eventually pulled out of her, sat back in my chair and pulled her on my lap.

"God baby, what brought that on? Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know. Something feels different about us now, lighter? And well, my last class was cancelled and I thought a little visit with my roomie might be a fun way to spend the unexpected free time." She just giggled.

"Baby, you can visit me at work any time you'd like." She giggled again, stood up, dressed herself and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sure you have plenty of work and I need to get back to the library." Every single thing this woman did surprised me. She literally just stopped by my office so I could fuck her on my desk because I had once mentioned I'd fantasized about it. My Bella was anything but predictable.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. **

**C****hapter 8**

**BPOV**

I moved in with Edward just as he wanted. Believe me, I wanted it too. Things felt different with him after I came back. Like everything was lighter or easier for some reason. Maybe he really was stressing too much about telling me about his life and it subconsciously affected us. I also felt a lot more confident about us. Like we'd overcome a hurdle successfully so we'd always be okay or something. I just felt like we were stronger.

It wasn't like I was completely fine with everything. But, I spent a lot of that night talking to Rose and Emmett about everything. At first I was really pissed at Rose for not telling me she knew about the whole Mafia thing. But the more I talked to her about it, the more I realized I should have heard everything from Edward and not her. She wasn't in the relationship with us and to be honest, it wouldn't have been any different coming from her than from the FBI. Well, she might not have scared the crap out of me and yelled at me, but that's beside the point.

After talking with Emmett and Rose I realized I was more upset that I thought Edward didn't trust me enough to tell me than what he was actually telling me about. His reassurances that it was fear helped. I could understand fear. Fear was the reason I tried not telling him about James until I couldn't avoid it. Fear that he'd leave me, and he didn't. He stayed and he comforted me.

The simple fact was that I loved Edward. Yeah, he screwed up. Big time. But don't we all at one point or another? And he knew how badly he screwed up. There's no sense raking him over the coals for it because I knew him well enough to know he'd do that to himself. And that's just the thing, I knew Edward. He's fiercely loyal, protective, and he does what he says he's going to do. I know in my heart he would have eventually told me about his life because he knew he had to. Just like I would have eventually told him about James if my clumsiness hadn't done it for me. I also knew in my heart he wasn't trying to hurt me. Yes, he kept the truth from me, but he didn't do it to cause me pain.

And like I said, I love him. I couldn't leave him. Just the thought of not being with him made me hurt, physically, and it broke my heart.

As for the whole Mafia thing I didn't really know much about it and I didn't really want to. Alice and Esme obviously knew about it and they are wonderful loving women who didn't seem to have a problem with it. And hell, my own father worked with it, them, whatever. _Yeah, really need a better name for that. _Maybe I could talk to Esme and see what this life really entails.

Plus, it not like Edward isn't also a legitimate businessman with the club and hotels and restaurants. Maybe it really wasn't like it was in the movies. I mean, I've never walked in on him snorting coke and telling me to say hello to his little friend. And the entire time I've ever known him, all Edward has ever done is make me feel safe and loved. I wasn't giving that up because he was also involved in some not so legal activities.

Since that night Edward was also making an effort to keep me informed about things. He told me that James had come back to the States and was staying in California. He also told me he had someone following James to watch him so that we would always know if he was a threat. That actually gave me some sort of solace about the situation. It also reaffirmed Edward's promise to me that he wouldn't hurt James unless he tried anything in the future. It bothered me James was back in the country, but I tried to ignore it because I knew Edward had everything under control.

It was now Monday and I was finished with all of my finals except for one on Wednesday. Graduation was Saturday and an "intimate dinner" was being planned for afterwards at Darkness. The entire VIP area of the club was being shut down for the dinner. Esme, Renee and Alice were a force to be reckoned with but I had a promise it wouldn't be over the top and I wouldn't be the center of attention.

I felt like taking the night off and relaxing a little with my man. I made my way home to "our" Penthouse and yelled, "Baby I'm home." Edward loved that.

He wasn't in the great room so I figured he was probably in his office. I made my way over to the office, "Oh Edward, I only have one more final and it isn't till Wednesday. How 'bout we celebrate with some sexy time?" As the words left my mouth I reached Edward's office to find it full of men in extremely expensive suits sitting around talking to Edward.

"Charlie?" _Holy crap my father was in there and I just yelled something about sexy time._

"Hello Isabella and yes you did." Charlie just looked at me then I saw his eyes look over to Edward. Christ, the talking out loud thing always comes back at the most inappropriate times.

I looked around and saw Emmett and Jasper quietly laughing on the couch and about five other men I didn't know looking expressionless. I looked at Edward and he looked concerned. I knew there was something wrong.

"I'll just leave you gentlemen alone. Sorry Dad." I figured I'd make my exit before I embarrassed myself anymore and let Edward come to me later if it was something that involved me.

"Isabella, wait, this concerns you too." Ah, the sweet velvet voice confirming my fears. I turned back around and looked at him.

"What's wrong Edward?" I moved towards him knowing it had to be big to have my Dad here. Along with all the other guys… guards? mafia dudes? Hell, I'm going with men, yeah, Edward's men.

"James is back in New York City and we've heard he's been asking around about you." There it was, Edward telling me the one thing I didn't want to hear. He was asking around about me. Either he was going to get to me or Edward was going to kill him. Although one might be better than the other where I was concerned, neither option sounded good to me. As I tried to process this information the stress of the last few weeks seemed to boil up.

"Bella, Christ Bella, you're bleeding." Edward looked frantic. My father stood and handed me a handkerchief explaining. "She used to get nose bleeds in high stress situations when she was younger."

"Bella, it's going to be okay." Edward stepped away from his desk and towards me, I know he was only trying to comfort me but I couldn't take it anymore and I felt myself breaking a little.

"How can you stand here and tell me it's going to be okay? How?" I'd started yelling at this point and to be completely honest, I think I might have snapped. _Yeah, I lost my shit._

"In the past couple of weeks I've found out I have a full time bodyguard that's been following me around for half a year, I've been harassed by a federal agent, I found out my boyfriend is a mobster, almost finished law school, and now the man who beat the shit out of me is back in town asking around about me. Oh, and to top it all off I just mentioned 'sexy time' in front of my father who still thinks I'm a virgin." Yep, I'd officially lost it. "Sorry Daddy, but it was only Edward." _For the love of all that is good and holy stop the verbal vomit Bella. _

I felt my love's big strong arms come around me and pull me into his seat. "Bella, I don't think that information is helping anyone right now."

I looked up and my father was glaring at Edward. I swear I heard Emmett whisper "way to go dude" but I was too dazed to be sure. I finished with my rant and held my head back to try to stop my nose bleed. Not the most attractive thing in the world.

"Isabella, it's obvious you've been through a lot recently and you're under a lot of stress and scared, but you have to know everyone here is working to make sure you're kept safe and James won't get anywhere near you." I looked around and all the men in the room were giving me small smiles as if they understood why I'd just lost my shit in front of a bunch of strangers.

I could tell my nose bleed was starting to stop and decided I'd make my exit now that I had in fact embarrassed myself. I tried to get up to leave the men to their discussion but Edward wouldn't let me. "You're not going anywhere until I know you're okay. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks." And apparently he didn't because he had no problem saying that in front of everyone.

"I'm okay, it's just been a lot to take in lately. What are we going to do about James?"

One of the dudes in a suit stood up and looked at Edward as if asking permission to speak. I guess he was because Edward nodded his head. The guy looked a little familiar.

"Isabella, I'm Joseph Jenks. I do some investigating for the Family. I've been tracking James for a while now. It appears he's rather hooked on heroin and his father is trying to get him to go to rehab. We believe the Senator is getting ready to run for re-election and wants the family ready to show a united picture perfect front if you will. James' arrival in town has been kept quiet and he's only been asking close friends about you. It's our understanding the Senator is working to get him into an inpatient rehab program." With that the dude just sat back down. Edward then began to speak.

"Isabella, I'm going to assign you a driver and a car. Anywhere you go without me needs to be with the driver and car. Christopher will be your driver. He's one of our best." A big dude stood up and said hello, I just smiled at him.

"What about Alec?"

"Alec will also travel with you and will now be around even when I am. I hope you understand this is for your safety baby." Edward knew I wasn't happy about Alec to begin with and guessed correctly that adding another person to my security would bother me. I mean, what do these poor bastards do all day? I just sit in the library and go to class. I felt sorry for them that they had to follow around such a boring person.

"And you'll be driving in style Isabella. Your Mercedes Guardian will arrive tomorrow."

"You mean we can't just take my car? I don't need a new car Edward." And I didn't. Plus I didn't even know what a Guardian was. Sounded like another bodyguard if you ask me.

"Isabella, the Guardian is the safest car available and you'll use it." Well thanks for your two cents dear old Daddy. But hell, I wasn't going to argue given my earlier confession.

"What else?" I didn't really enjoy being reprimanded by my father while sitting in my boyfriend's lap in front of his business associates.

"That's all for now Isabella. I'll keep you posted on anything further." Edward sounded so business like. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered that he loved me in my ear. I told him I loved him and that I was going to go take a nap.

As I walked out of the office I heard Edward clear his throat and ask "what's next?" in the most authoritative and scariest voice I'd ever heard. No wonder people were afraid of him. Surprisingly it turned me on a little.

The week finished up and we heard nothing more from James. It was Saturday morning and I woke early to Edward licking my clit and his hands crawling up my legs to my center. Ever since finals finished on Wednesday we've been inseparable having sex marathons only stopping for food and some rest here and there. His fingers found their way to my sex and he slipped one in. God those fingers. He began pushing into me and slowly slipped a second in pushing in and out at a painfully slow pace. He curled his fingers hitting my favorite spot speeding up his pace while he began biting down on my clit.

"Show it to me baby. Let me see you cum." And I did. I screamed out his name as my body tightened and then exploded letting out the most amazing release as I softly shook the bed. Edward climbed up next to me, flipped me over onto my stomach and straddled my hips with his legs. I could feel his gigantic cock resting on my ass cheek. He put his hands on the small of my back and started massaging his way up. He leaned forward and whispered "You wanna try something new". I was totally game for anything that man wanted to do sexually.

"Anything baby." Edward then took both my hands in one of his restraining them above my head. "Tell me if it's too much baby." That startled me a little but I trusted him completely. Edward slid himself down my body just the slightest so that his cock was now in between my thighs. His legs were still straddling me holding me in position. Between his hands and his legs, I could barely move. He took his cock in his free hand and rubbed it down my ass and up into my clit. I tried to wiggle in pleasure and I couldn't. It made everything all the more intense and sensual. "Oh. God. Edward."

"You like it baby? Tell me what you want." Teasing me, knowing exactly what I wanted Edward continued to rub his head up against my most sensitive areas.

"Please Edward, you, I want you."

"Tell me exactly Isabella, exactly what you want." He wouldn't stop and just give it to me. I was moaning and begging and he wouldn't give it to me.

"Your cock baby. I want your cock in me now." I couldn't say anything else. Luckily I didn't have to as Edward rammed his steel hard cock into my pussy letting out the most guttural moan I'd ever heard. He was thrusting in and out of me at such a rate I couldn't keep up. I also couldn't move. I had no choice but to lay there, my stomach and breasts pressed into the mattress as Edward took me over and over again. I had no choice but to take the pleasure he was giving me. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced. Every time he pushed into me his dick hit my g spot making the coil in my stomach tighten to an almost painful level.

"You're all mine Isabella. Just mine. Only mine. I own your sweet pussy baby. You like it? You like me fucking your pussy Bella?" I think I said yes but at this point I was just screaming out obscenities and moaning.

"You're gonna cum with me baby, I'm so close. I'm gonna make you cum and you won't be able to move. You'll just have to take it baby." I actually understood. Every bit of pleasure I was feeling was multiplied because I couldn't move to release it. He kept pounding into me making it all the more intense.

When my orgasm grabbed hold I thought I might literally die from pleasure. It rocketed through my body actually pulling Edward's cock deeper into me causing his release. I could feel his cum hitting my insides as he yelled. He pushed into me even deeper finishing and fell on top of me. I still couldn't move as my orgasm was slowly finding its way out of my body and I passed out.

I came to a few minutes later cradled in Edward's arms as he stroked my cheek. I looked up and just smiled at him in awe. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face knowing he just fucked me to the state of unconsciousness.

"You like baby?" Smug bastard.

"Oh, I like. I love." What else could I say? He had every reason to be smug.

"Happy graduation Bella. I'm so fucking proud of you!" He hugged me tightly and I knew he was. Edward had to leave Dartmouth after his first year when his father was murdered. I guess running the mafia didn't really allow you much time to study so he was never able to finish college. I think it was something he always regretted and he thought it was amazing that I'd finished college and went on in school. I always thought it was odd because Edward was one of the most well read and intelligent people I know. He could have done anything he wanted. In some ways I guess he did but I just wonder sometimes what he would have become if his father was still alive. Maybe the same man he is now, maybe someone different. Either way, I would have loved him.

I just blushed like I always do when Edward compliments me and said thank you. We decided to get up and get showered since I had to be down at the arena early for graduation. Only family and close friends were coming to the ceremony and I think the entire Cullen Crime Family was attending the "intimate dinner" afterwards.

I dressed in a simple black linen dress that hung just above my knees and was sleeveless. I was fixing my hair when Edward came in and told me something was missing from my outfit. He walked behind me and placed a thick platinum chain around my neck with a huge heart shaped diamond and a round platinum pendant hanging from it. I looked down and started to cry. Edward pulled the pendant up and it simply said "you own my heart".

"Now stop crying and no fussing about the gift because my heart is mine to give away to whom I choose." He pulled me to him and softly kissed my lips. "You've had it the entire time Bella."

"Thank you Edward. I promise to take good care of it." What else could I say?

The graduation ceremony was long and boring just as I anticipated. Skipping it wasn't an option as I'm fairly certain my parents, Edward's parents, and Rose would have tarred and feathered me. I tried sexting Edward during the ceremony but he texted back and told me we'd have plenty of time for that later and to pay attention. Spoilsport.

We headed to Darkness after the ceremony, Christopher, Alec, and the Guardian in tow. The balcony where the VIP section was located was decorated in all purples and silvers. I have to hand it to the three little party planners, they did a wonderful job. They also promised I didn't have to make a speech, something I was completely worried about, and that's how they were permitted to invite 150 people. I don't think I even know 150 people individually, but apparently Edward wanted to show off his smart girlfriend to a lot of business associates. As much as he joked about the little party planners, I knew he'd emailed them a detailed list of guests he wanted in attendance. Apparently certain people had to be invited out of respect, and other had to be invited because of prospective business deals with the family. There was also a separate list of people Edward wanted to invite just to flaunt his "intelligent woman" too, whatever that meant. But, Esme said it was protocol and I made a mental note to discuss this new world with her as soon as possible.

I think I met every important member of the Cullen Family along with some judges, the district attorney, and other high powered members of New York society. Everyone knew and respected my Edward and he didn't care. He just wanted to show me off. I know that sounds weird, but he did. He never once treated me like a trophy girlfriend or anything close to that. He would introduce me to people and let them know I'd graduated in the top 10% of my class and talk about how intelligent I was. It was extremely embarrassing but I couldn't find it in myself to be upset because Edward would look at me with such adoration when he'd talk. That and I swear the man got off on making me blush. The night was going smoothly and the crowd downstairs was behaving although a bunch of people were trying to get up to the VIP section. Demetri and the others weren't having any of it.

After dinner and a lot of dancing, the guest started to leave and Edward also excused himself to go downstairs to talk to some businessmen. I sat with Rose and Alice and just enjoyed myself reveling in the fact that I was finished with law school.

"Fuck!" It was meant as a whisper but Emmett can't whisper. As he said it he got up with Jasper and they went downstairs. We all looked over the balcony and saw a beautiful blonde yelling at Edward.

"Who's that?"

"Ah, shit. That's Tanya." If Alice thought she was getting away with just that she was sadly mistaken.

"Who is Tanya Alice and why is she yelling at Edward?" I looked over again and the woman was staring and pointing at me while she was yelling. I couldn't deny she was beautiful, but she seemed hard, like she'd had some work done or something. The conversation seemed heated but from what I could see of his face, Edward looked completely calm. Jasper and Emmett had reached them by now and were standing around.

"She was one of Edward's regular um, dates, shall we say? The night after he met you he called it off with all of them. I know Tanya's been bothering Jasper to figure out why, but I guess she figured she'd just come to the club and figure out what happened in person." What. The. Fuck?

"What do you mean dates?" Alice pouted a little and then responded. "Well, Edward was never one to just sleep with a lot of random women. He had a few regular girls that he took to events and stuff."

"How many?" I didn't know how I felt about this. The Edward I know never paid attention to other woman so this was strange to me, seeing him with someone he'd slept with in the past. I didn't like it at all but I tried to stay calm and I reminded myself that Edward had done nothing wrong. He didn't invite her here.

"I don't know Bella, like 4 or 5. He didn't care about them." Rose and Alice were just watching me making sure I was okay. I, however, was intently watching the scene below. The woman was yelling at Edward and made an attempt to move in my direction. Edward immediately stood in front of her and I could tell he said something very commanding because the woman stopped dead in her tracks. She yelled at him again and raised her hand to hit him. Emmett's hand reached out and grabbed Tanya's arm before she could make contact with Edward. He spun her around and led her to the exit.

"Yeah, that's my man!" Rose was all proud.

Edward looked up and saw me and just shook his head. He made his way back over to me and looked at me a little sheepishly.

"Baby, I know what you're probably thin-" I cut him off right then and there. I stood up and pulled his face to mine.

"Edward, I'm not thinking anything other than I love you. You didn't invite her here. You haven't been with her since we've been together right, so you don't have to explain anything to me. I know you wouldn't hurt us Edward." And then I kissed him with all the love and acceptance I could give.

**EPOV**

Bella and I woke late the next morning after being out till the wee hours of the night. Her graduation and dinner worked out perfectly. I now owed Alice tickets to some Fashion Week thing and my mother may have indicated I was spending the next year making it to Sunday dinner. It was all worth it. Bella didn't seem intimated by the size of our party or the guests I wanted to introduce her too. She did spend most of the night blushing because of my constant compliments and I loved that shit. My most important men were invited to celebrate my love's accomplishments. I wanted them all to meet the amazing woman who had achieved so much and even managed show me that I had a heart and then was able to steal it from me. Suffice to say they were all impressed with my Bella. Luckily these were made men who understood I was the boss and they weren't to look at my beauty too long or in any way disrespectfully. It was nice being out not getting pissed off all night with other guys staring at Bella.

The social setting was also good to try to smooth things over with Charlie Swan. I liked and respected the man but I was seriously afraid he might try to kill me after Bella blurted out in her stress induced rant that I took her virginity. I was lucky he didn't just grab a gun and shoot me in my own office when it happened. He's been giving me looks ever since then but he had already given me his blessing to ask Bella to marry me so I'm pretty sure that was all that saved me.

The incident with Tanya irritated the hell out of me. After I met Bella I called my regular women and told them thanks for the good times but it was over and not to bother me again. I couldn't believe Tanya had the nerve to strut into my club on my woman's night and bitch me out for leaving her. We had nothing more than some halfway decent fucks and dates at social engagements. It wasn't like we were in a relationship. She started going on about how I left her for some whore and I wasn't putting up with that. I told her if she ever spoke about my girlfriend in that manner again her pretty little face would regret it. She attempted to hit me after that but Emmett was there to take out the trash. I was fully ready to explain everything to Bella and beg for mercy for allowing my past to interfere with our present and for ruining her evening. Bella being Bella told me I hadn't done anything wrong and that she loved me. Seriously, for 22 she was way beyond her years.

It was now Sunday and Bella had until next Wednesday before she had to begin her class for her bar exam studies. When I asked her where she would like to go to relax she simply told me my place in the Hamptons. I swear, I offered her Paris and she wanted to go to my house in the Hamptons. I knew I'd never figure her out. She said it had special meaning to her and she just wanted to spend the time relaxing with me. I would have taken the woman to Europe, but there was actually a lot going on with work so I figured the Hamptons would be fine and I'd be close enough if I had to make a quick trip home.

I was also happy we were going to some place that had special meaning to Bella for what I had planned. If it were up to me, Bella would be my fiancé before we arrived back in the City. I was extremely nervous that it would be too fast for her, but I had learned my lesson to not keep anything from Bella and damn it, I wasn't keeping my need to be her husband from her any more. _Yeah, weak rationalization, but it worked for me._

Bella and I took a helicopter to the house since the traffic was always awful during the summer months. And well, I wanted to impress my girl. The boys were bringing the Guardian out in case Bella wanted to go anywhere and I already had cars at the house along with my Harley. I thought it might be nice to take Bella for a ride one afternoon.

After we were there for a few days I had it figured out. I would have dinner catered Thursday night on the patio, we'd take a walk along the beach and then I'd propose. Simple. Classic. Bella. She'd be well rested and relaxed by then. Plus I was surprising her and having the family come out on Friday to stay until we left on Monday. Although she didn't say anything, I knew Bella would want to spend time with her friends and family and I was trying to share. It wasn't like she was going to have a bunch of free time this summer with the bar exam looming in late August and if the engagement went well, I knew I wouldn't be able to wait to tell everyone.

So here we are, Thursday. So far everything had been fantastic. We stayed in late most mornings making love, having shower sex and just talking. We spent the afternoons swimming or walking along the beach. We took the Harley out for rides, and had dinners out most nights so I could show her off to Hampton's high society. I was damn proud of her and wanted everyone to see the beauty who loved me on my arm. Now I just had to man up and propose.

I told Bella we were having an early dinner on the patio and then we were going to take a walk. She seemed pleased. Ever since we got here Bella was relaxed and happy. It was so nice to spend time with her when she didn't have the stress of school to deal with and she was just her carefree and giggly self. Bella met me on the patio bare foot and wearing a beautiful navy blue sundress. I wanted to forgo dinner and just take her on one of the poolside lounge chairs but I had to remember I had a mission tonight. Plus I was starting to wonder how much sex a couple can actually have during the day. Bella was insatiable and I couldn't help but make love to her at least 6 to 7 times a day. God I was dreading the slow down her bar exam study was inevitably going to create.

We had a delicious dinner and just talked while we drank our wine. When the sun was starting to set we decided to take our walk and I motioned for the help to clean up and set out the champagne I had arranged for earlier.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked me. I must have been a little more nervous that I thought.

"Yeah love. I've just been thinking a lot about us lately." Bella seemed to get a little nervous after that comment. _Smooth Cullen. Real smooth, make her think something is wrong._ I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Here goes.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world. You've given me so much and never ask for anything in return. You're selfless, caring, accepting, I could go on all night. I see you as an angel, baby. An angel that appeared in my life and saved me with your love. I admire everything about you and I've never felt as proud as I do when you're by my side. Bella, I want to always be the center of your world because you're already the center of mine. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and listening to you giggle. I never want to be apart from you. I want to become your husband and I want nothing more than to have you as my wife. Bella, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I pulled out the ring I had designed for her. She didn't even look at it. She just started crying and dropped down on her knees to meet me down on mine and said "Yes Edward, Yes" as she hugged and kissed me. "I want nothing more than that Edward. You're everything to me baby. I promise I'll spend every day trying to make you happy and loving you."

I began wiping away her tears and she actually did the same for me. Yeah, I'm a pussy, but Christ, I just got the woman of my dreams to agree to become my wife. I took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. She finally looked down and gasped.

"Edward, it's beautiful. And well, huge. But I love it baby, thank you so much!"

I was a little nervous she wouldn't like it because of the size, but damn it, I was claiming her as mine and I wanted to make sure people knew she was taken. The ring was a six carat solitaire with a platinum and diamond incrusted band. Stunning and classic, just like my future wife. Hand in hand we made our way back to the patio and I poured us some champagne. We toasted to our future. After a few seconds, literally a few seconds, Bella came up to me and began kissing me and licking my neck. "Take your fiancé to bed Edward." Not being one to argue I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and took her to bed like the caveman I was.

I couldn't get enough of Bella. I worshiped, licked, sucked and praised every inch of skin on her body. I sucked on her toes while my fingers entered her center. She was so wet and warm.

"You're always so wet for me baby, always ready for me to take you." She just moaned. I loved the sound of her moans.

"Then take me Edward, I want you now. I want my husband inside of me." That did the trick. I crawled up her body took her beautiful face in my hands and poured every bit of love I had into our kisses. I then slid into her so painfully slow we were moaning into each other's mouths. I began pumping into Bella like I couldn't get deep enough while her hips met me thrust for thrust. I moved my hand down and began rubbing her clit. I squeezed it once and she came hard and fast. I kept entering her and pulling out only to enter her again. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. The feel of being buried inside her was the most precious feeling in the entire world. I began sucking on her nipples and wrapped one arm under and around her shoulder to pull her even further onto me.

"God baby, I'm gonna cum again. You feel so fucking good." I knew I couldn't last much longer and I began rubbing her clit again. "Yes Edward, oh god yes."

"Tell me you're mine forever Bella, tell me." I could tell she was about to fall over the edge.

"Forever. God, forever, yours, only, fuck yours Edward." I squeezed her clit and pound into her almost violently as she came. Her walls pulled me in further and I let go coming inside my future wife. We both fell asleep shortly after, never breaking our connection.

The next morning I woke to Bella admiring her engagement ring. She sensed I was awake and just looked up at me.

"I never thought I'd be so happy Edward." It was all she said. We made our way to the shower where we washed each other and slowly made love.

At breakfast I mentioned to Bella that I had made arrangements to have the family join us. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were coming this afternoon. Jasper, Rose and Emmett would be here before dinner and Renee and Charlie would be here the next morning. Bella started jumping up and down at the news and I felt all proud of myself for making her so happy. I also couldn't wait to tell everyone about our engagement. When she finally settled down she looked at me all serious like.

"Can I talk to you about something Edward?" She seemed a little nervous.

"Anything Bella, you know that." At least I thought she did.

"Well, it's about Jasper. When was the last time you saw him with a woman?" I considered the question because Bella always had a point when she asked these types of questions. I didn't really spend much time thinking about my friends' sex lives. Emmett always gave away one too many details but Jasper, I couldn't remember the last woman he was with. And he used to sleep with a lot of chicks in college. I mean a lot. And now none. Huh.

"He's not gay Bella." Yeah, I immediately went on the defensive for no reason. She started laughing so hard I was worried she was going to choke on her bagel.

"I know he's not gay Edward. I'm just saying he doesn't even date does he? Ever wonder why?"

"I guess so, but I've never really given it much thought."

"Edward, it's because he's already in love with someone. I've wanted to say something for a while now, but I didn't really know if I should be meddling. But now that I sit back and realize just how amazingly happy and in love we are, I think other people should have the same opportunity to experience this."

"Okay Bella, who's he in love with?" I found this interesting. I knew Jasper and Bella got along rather well but was he really spilling his guts to her about his love life while I knew nothing about it?

"Now you have to promise to listen and not get mad. And nothing has happened between them because of his loyalty to you." She seemed almost scared. This entire conversation was starting to upset me.

"Who Bella? I'll listen first and try not to get mad."

"Your sister. Jasper and Alice are in love. They have been for some time, but nothing has ever happened. I promise. Jasper told Alice they could never be together because he couldn't betray you like that." She was talking so fast I was having a hard time understanding. My best friend and my sister? I knew there was something going on there but I figured Jasper just wanted to fuck her and I was not allowing that to happen.

"I don't know Bella, Jasper was always the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. I don't want that for Alice."

"Yes Edward, but he's changed, and that's why he hasn't been with anyone in so long. He doesn't want to hurt Alice, but he's too chicken shit to talk to you about it. I'll make you a deal, just watch them tonight. I mean really watch them and then tell me you can't tell they're in love with each other. If you see no indication of love, I'll give you, um, an hour long massage followed by a mouth massage where you like it best." Huh. My second in command has never turned down a blow job from Bella so I quickly agreed. Plus she gave the best, most sensual massages ever. And well, I was interested. Emmett and I had both changed because of our woman, maybe Jasper had too. I would have preferred he didn't want my sister, but that's really just my macho side talking.

Our family and friends arrived throughout the day. The screams from the woman when they saw Bella's ring almost rendered me deaf. Carlisle patted me on the back and told me not to fuck up. He and I had grown a lot closer and I think it had a lot to do with Bella. Hell, I'd grown a lot closer to my entire family and my friends and I think it was all because of Bella. We decided to have a large cookout on the patio and enjoy the warm evening outside.

I did just as Bella asked and I watched Alice and Jasper. I was sacrificing a massage and a blow job, but I couldn't deny those two were in love. The stolen glances, the heat in their eyes and the way they seemed to float around each other. They never touched or were inappropriate, but you could see it plain as day. How I didn't see it before startled me. But Bella was right I couldn't let them be apart just because of my connections with Jasper.

I woke Saturday morning to the glorious feeling of my cock in Bella's mouth. The woman sucked me deep and stroked me like a goddess. Not that I'd ever allow it, but she could teach classes she was so good at this. She took me in to the back of her throat and swallowed my cum completely.

"I know I won, but I figured what the hell." She just giggled. I paid her back by bending her over in the shower and fucking her until she could barely stand on her own.

After breakfast I asked Jasper to join me in my office. He sat down across from me and I started. "Well, you cost me an amazing massage and almost a blow job this morning."

"I'm sorry what?" The look of pure shock on his face was too funny. I never talked about my sex life with Bella preferring to keep it our secret, but messing with Jasper was worth it just this once.

"Bella bet me that you're in love with Alice. And from what I could tell last night, she's right." Jasper immediately started fidgeting in his chair, "Edward, nothing's ever happened. I swear to you. I wouldn't do that to you, or to Alice."

"Calm down dude. I just want to make sure you really do love her."

"I do Edward. I truly do." He looked so sincere.

"Then don't let me stand in the way. Go get your woman. But Jasper, if you hurt her, know I'll have to take action."

"Seriously? We have your blessing? Holy shit she's gonna freak out. Thank you so much Edward. And I promise you, I'd kill myself before I ever hurt that woman." Good enough for me.

Jasper jumped up and ran out of the room in search of Alice. I came into the kitchen and Bella smiled at me.

"You're a good man Edward." She might have said more but I couldn't hear much due to the screams and yelling that were coming from the great room.

"You mean on a date? With me? He doesn't mind?" And then I was knocked on my back and the little pixie was on top of me thanking me and telling me how much she loved her wonderful brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were going to get married. He wanted me to be his wife. I still had trouble believing it, but the ginormous diamond on my hand kept reminding me it was true. Esme cried when we told her. She pulled me into her arms and told me she couldn't wait until I was officially her daughter. It made me cry a little. I knew Esme and I had a great relationship, but I was marrying her only son and from what I'd heard, some woman didn't take too kindly to that. But she was nothing but happy and excited. Carlisle hugged me and welcomed me to the family saying that he couldn't ask for a better woman for his stepson. Alice freaked out claiming she had to start on wedding plans and kept screaming that she always wanted a sister. Rose simply hugged me. It was a hug that told me everything. She had a way of doing that, telling me how much she loved me and how happy she was for me simply by hugging me. Jasper and Emmett congratulated us and I think they were a little shocked to see Edward settling down. I knew the engagement was fast, but it just felt right. It was what we wanted and neither one of us saw a reason to wait just because we had a shorter than normal courtship.

I was so nervous talking to Edward about Jasper and Alice. I knew he'd eventually be happy for them, but he was so protective of the women in his life I didn't know how he would initially react to finding out his best friend and his sister were in love. But Edward being the good man I knew he was let Jasper know he wouldn't stand in his way. Jasper and Alice were having their first "date" tonight, dinner, and then joining us at a party for some high powered real estate broker in the Hamptons.

My parents arrived a little after lunch and Renee just cried when we told them about the engagement. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she started talking about grandkids. Lord help me. Luckily my father seemed to be getting over my little slip about sex with Edward and shook his hand and congratulated him. Alice, Esme, and Renee then spent the afternoon quizzing me about the wedding. Edward told me to spare no expense and do whatever I wanted. He said he just wanted me to be his wife as soon as possible. We agreed to get married in the beginning of September about two weeks after the bar exam. If it were up to Edward I think he would have gotten a priest to the house that night. I told the party planning trio "intimate, simple, and elegant." We'll see how that ends up.

We had a wonderful dinner at a local restaurant and our parents retired to the house for the evening. The six of us, all couples now, made our way to another one of the gigantic houses in the Hamptons for the real estate mogul's party. These parties always intimated me. All the people there were either old school money and snobby, famous, or new money and just plain bitchy. Alice and Rose seemed to be completely accepted because Alice was a Cullen and Rose was pretty much a celebrity in the city. Sure, my father was a very successful attorney in the city, but my parents never used their wealth or name for social purposes so I was usually ignored which was fine by me. The problem was, in this world I was actually visible and to top it off I was seen as a student who snagged one of the most eligible bachelors on the east coast so that didn't sit well with many of the social climbing women in the Hamptons. Most people were scared shitless of Edward so everyone was nice to me, but I just felt uncomfortable. I kept my mouth shut because Edward seemed to love introducing me to people and just seemed proud to be with me. He would simply hold my hand and somehow that always made me feel more comfortable.

At one point during the party I excused myself from Edward and went to find the ladies room. On my way back I decided to stop and get us another drink from the bar. While I was waiting I could hear two women talking around the corner. I couldn't see them but I could hear every word they were saying. They only caught my attention because they were talking about Edward.

"Well I just still can't believe the way he treated me after what we had together. Just called me up and told me it was over and not to bother him again. Yet he shows up here with that whore who stole him from me." I leaned forward so I could see who these women were. I was shocked to see that it was that Tanya woman who showed up during my graduation party. She was talking to some dark haired woman I'd never seen before.

"I know, we were just using each other for sex but I couldn't believe it when he called me too. And then to find out he was dating some student. And she's so timid looking. It's kind of funny actually. But in his defense Tanya, you really aren't supposed to be here."

"Jesus Maria, you could at least try to support me here. I mean have you seen her? She's short with no boobs and she looks like a meek little mouse. And she's a nobody. A nobody. Who the hell does she think she is being with Edward? I mean, it's only a matter of time before he gets bored with her and wants someone more up to his standards."

I was getting upset and yeah, I pretty much felt like shit. They were effectively voicing all of my own doubts. I started to walk away from the bar, drinks forgotten when I walked right into the little pixie.

"Oh Bella, just ignore them, they have no idea what they're talking about. Edward loves you and you mean everything to him Bella. They meant nothing to him, and believe me Tanya is crazy if she thinks otherwise." Alice was trying to comfort me but Tanya must have heard my name. She stormed around the corner with the dark haired woman behind her.

"You. You bitch. You stole my Edward from me and he deserves so much better than you. It's only a matter of time before he gets tired of you you know." Tanya was yelling and pointing at me. I put my hands up instinctively and she must have seen my ring.

"What the fuck is that?" Tanya went to grab my hand but I moved backward just in time.

"That would be the engagement ring Edward gave Bella so back off bitch." The little pixie could be fierce. I couldn't help but smile at her and then just looked at Tanya.

"He's mine." Honestly, I wouldn't have believed I grew the balls to say something like that to this woman but I heard myself so it was me right? I was trying so hard to not let this woman get the best of me. I didn't want to appear like the meek little mouse she described me as but we were also in the middle of a huge party. I started to walk away with Alice but that wasn't possible. Tanya apparently didn't care where we were.

She started screaming "You fucking whore" as she came at me. She didn't get far because the tiny little pixie jumped and punched her in the face. Tanya stumbled backward and I heard Jasper yelling, "Yeah, she's small but she's tough. That's my girl!" By this time the guys had joined us and Edward came rushing toward me and pulled me to his side. He had pure rage written all over his face and his scary demanding voice came out and he started shouting at Tanya and everyone else at the party. He even pointed at a few people and I'm positive I heard a couple of the preppy guys whimper. _I shit you not. _

"Listen here, Isabella is going to be my wife. I'm fucking lucky as hell to have her and you high class tramps need to back off and leave her alone. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as this woman. I won't repeat myself and you know not to cross me. My wife will be treated with respect!"

Edward looked around the room to make sure everyone understood that he wasn't fucking around. The real estate mogul immediately came over apologizing and kissing Edward's ass. He wanted none of it. "Get your fucking guests in line."

He took me in his arms and simply told me he was getting me out of there. The six of us left and the rage I could feel emanating off Edward slowly started to dissipate on the drive back to the house. He didn't say anything so I just kept my mouth shut being the "meek little mouse" I am.

When we got home Edward took me upstairs and drew us a bath. I was sitting in between his legs while he rubbed my neck and shoulders. He leaned forward and finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You have no idea how badly I feel. Those bitches shouldn't have even been there. And baby, please, please don't do what you always do and assume they're right and that you don't deserve me. I thank god for you every night. I cherish every minute we spend together. I love you so much and if anything, I don't deserve my angel." I just started crying. I'd been doing exactly as Edward assumed. He knew me so well. He turned me around and pulled me into his arms.

"Please don't let them ruin this for us baby. You're going to be my wife in a few short months and we should be celebrating that." I just started kissing him. He always had a way of making me feel better. I climbed up on him, stroked him a few times and slid him deep inside of me. We slowly made love in the bath coming together while expressing our love for each other. It was everything I needed to reaffirm my faith in us and our mutual need for each other.

The rest of the weekend went much better. Edward and I spent time with our families and just relaxed and enjoyed the peace and quiet we usually didn't get.

I was also able to get some alone time with Esme to talk about what Edward's life meant for me now. Actually, she's the one who pulled me aside on Sunday while everyone was enjoying the free day. The boys were playing football on the beach and Rose and Alice had gone in to town to shop because Alice just had to have a new dress for her second date with Jasper this evening. I was sitting in the gazebo reading. Well, if I'm being honest I was ogling my fiancé in a pair of board shorts with no shirt while pretending to read. _I love the classics but Christ, did you hear me mention no shirt? _

"Do you mind if I sit with you a while sweetheart?" Esme was holding lemonade and smiling so I knew this was it.

"Not at all, please." She sat down next to me and looked out at the boys. Yeah, Carlisle wasn't wearing a shirt either and I could relate to the look in Esme's eyes. He was not a bad looking man in the least but he had nothing on my Edward.

"Bella, I'd like to talk to you about marrying Edward. I hope you know how much my son loves you dear, we all do, but the life you're about to enter isn't always the easiest." I just tried to stay quiet and listen to any information Esme was willing to give me.

"You know, Edward's father and I didn't have the perfect marriage. We did at first when the children we young but the more powerful Edward Senior became the more that power ate away at our marriage. It isn't a secret he began having affairs with multiple women and he didn't try to hide that fact from me. Actually, you'll find a lot of the men in Edward's world behave like that. I just hope you know dear, Edward is nothing like his father when it comes to other women. My son would rather die than hurt you like that." Esme looked over at me and smile.

"I know he would never do that to us. I trust him completely Esme."

"I know you do sweetie. And I really can't stress how important that is to a marriage, and well, to Edward's life. I won't lie to you and say it will all be easy and you'll never have a care in the world because that just isn't true. I worry daily for Edward's safety but I can honestly tell you I worry less since he met you."

"I'm sorry Esme, I don't really understand." And I didn't.

"I've noticed changes in my son since you two have been together. He talks more. He listens more. He's even developed a genuine relationship with Carlisle, something I never thought would actually happen. But he's also much more cautious now. Bella, Edward has always had a problem with his temper. I guess you could say he's more of a fight first and ask questions later type of man, that he did get from his father. But since he's met you, he asks questions first more. He knows how much he has to lose now and he isn't taking any chances and for that I have to thank you." I looked up at Esme and could tell she was starting to tear up.

"He worries about your safety so much and he also pays more attention to his own safety because he knows what it would do to you if anything happened to him." I leaned over and hugged her grateful for her confession because god knows how much I worry about Edward, especially when he leaves in the middle of the night or when he has to cancel plans to "handle a situation".

"How did you deal with it all Esme? I mean, I know there are aspects of Edward's job that I'll never understand, and to be honest, things I don't want to know about, but how did you deal with the worry?"

"Bella, it was a little different for me. I loved Edward's father, but I only stayed with him because of the children. I guess the best advice I can give to you is to trust him. Trust that he's the best. And always talk to him, I know my son will always take the time to make you feel better about any worries you have."

"Are certain things going to be expected of me now?" It was the question I was the most worried about. I'd give Edward anything, I just didn't know what I was supposed to give him now.

"Bella dear, you'll learn over time what happens in this life. Yes, you'll be required to host parties and attend events and those can be very stressful. In Edward's world everyone must walk a fine line. Friends can become enemies for no real reason and completely out of the blue. Mostly because of greed and lust for power, but the reasons don't really matter. I guess the best thing to do is surround yourselves with people you both love and trust completely. Hold your cards close to your chest and don't discuss your lives with people you don't really know. But you see dear, you already do those things. I don't think you'll have a problem fitting into this world at all. I guess I just wanted to talk to you and let you know I'll always be around to help if you ever need anything, even if you just need someone to talk to. I know you're close to your mother and I love Renee, but I hope one day you can look at me as a second mother of sorts." I reached over and hugged Esme.

"I already do Esme. Really, I already do."

That evening Rose and I sat around and helped Alice get ready for her date with Jasper. He was taking her for dinner at one of the Hamptons fanciest restaurants and then out dancing. She was giddy with excitement and looked absolutely beautiful. When we came downstairs Emmett couldn't stop making fun of the shit eating grin on Jasper's face warning them it was too soon for sexy time. That didn't go over so well since Edward yelled at him and then had to shut his mouth after Charlie cleared his throat and shot Edward a death glare. _Oops._

After Alice and Jasper left, the men grilled up steaks and Renee and I made salads and veggies and we all had a nice quiet evening in.

Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle, and Edward were enjoying some scotch and cigars on the patio when I heard Edward cursing up a storm from down at the beach while I was catching up with Rose. When we approached the men, I knew something was immediately wrong. Charlie looked murderous.

"Isabella, go inside and stay there." Charlie wasn't messing around. He got up to take me inside when Edward stepped in.

"Charlie, let me talk to her, there's no reason to scare her." Edward got up and walked with me inside. It was getting late so he suggested we get ready for bed. As he wrapped the comforter around us and pulled me into his arms he spoke. It always took him awhile to find his words, or what he thought were the right words, so I always tried to be patient and wait.

"Bella love, Jasper saw the Senator and James out at dinner tonight. They're here in the Hamptons." I immediately started shaking just knowing he was so close. "Don't worry baby, you know how tight security is here and he isn't getting anywhere near you. I won't let him hurt you Bella, you have to trust me." I tried to stay calm.

"I know Edward, I know you'll keep us safe. I just. I don't know. It just seems like he's getting closer and closer."

"I agree. Baby, can you please just let me deal with him now before things get out of hand?" I knew Edward just wanted to kill James and be done with it. Part of me was starting to want that too which scared me. That's not the person that I ever was but I guess you can only be pushed so far.

"How did they seem?"

"Well, Jasper said James looked strung out and didn't say a word. The Senator said hello to Jasper and told him to let me know he still understood our agreement."

"Then is he really a threat?" I mean, if we have confirmation James will stay away….

"Bella, do you even recognize how scared you get just at the mention of his name? Just by knowing he's in the same area as you? I don't want you living with that fear."

"But Edward, it's just fear. I'm used to it by now and I don't want you killing people and potentially getting in trouble yourself because of my fears." He chuckled a little to himself.

"Bella, I'm not worried in the least about getting caught. Believe me. And love, you're fears are completely rational and you shouldn't be living with them. That man has terrorized you for years now."

"Edward, please don't do anything. Please, for me. I'm sure it was just a coincidence and the Senator even said something. Just talk to Jasper in the morning and see what he thinks. Please, he hasn't done anything. And I'm not afraid of him like I used to be. I know I'm completely safe with my fiancé." And to prove my point I slowly began removing my nightgown and climbed on my man.

"You don't play fair you know." Edward was palming my breasts and licking my nipples as I pressed my center into his hard on. "Not fair at all." He sat up to meet me in his lap and began attacking my mouth as he pulled down his boxers and lined himself up against my center.

"Tell me we're going to be together forever baby. I need to hear you say it."

"Always Edward. Forever. You'll never be without me Edward." He thrust his cock up into me and I could feel every inch of him inside me. Very slowly I began to ride him as I curled my arms over his shoulders and behind his head as I tugged on his hair. I was moving up and down on his cock loving the friction the position gave me as his pelvis hit my clit with ever pass.

"Not. Playing. Fair. Bella. More. I need more." Edward was grunting and trying to guide my movements with his hands begging me to move faster. I couldn't.

"Baby, I'm gonna…" And I came hard throbbing around Edward as I pulled on his hair. As my orgasm found its way out of my toes I began to beg. "Take me Edward, any way you want. Hard as you need. Please." He gently moved me off him and placed me on the bed on all fours and pulled me to him from behind. He entered me and began pounding into me like he needed me to live.

"You're so fucking tight." He was taking me over and over as his movements became harder with each thrust. "So fucking deep from behind." He was panting and thrusting into me frantically. "Ugh, I'm" and then he reach down and squeezed my clit as he sent me over the edge and thrust into me a few more times before he shot his seed deep inside me. We fell onto the bed in a heap of sweat and love as Edward rubbed my back and thighs of course making sure he didn't hurt me. I could almost hear the words in his head, "may sure she's okay, make sure she's okay."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby." And we fell asleep knowing we'd do anything for the other.

I was sad when we packed up to leave on Monday but I knew we'd be back. I wasn't looking forward to what the rest of the summer held for me but I tried to rationalize it was only temporary and when the bar exam was over I was going to become Edward's wife. The sound of it made me giddy.

We made it back to the Penthouse and I cooked us dinner. Edward loved my cooking and I secretly thought he wanted me to cook every night but he would never say that. We had a nice dinner just relaxing and went to bed early. We spent all of Tuesday in bed making love and enjoying our last day before my class for the bar began.

Wednesday eventually rolled around too quickly and our new routine for the summer began. Edward would usually meet me in the bathroom after my shower in the morning with coffee or would be waiting in the kitchen with breakfast. I tried to argue with him because some nights he'd be at the club really late and I was worried he wasn't getting enough sleep. I had class from 8 to 2 so I'd grab a quick lunch after and then headed to the library. Some days Edward would drop by with coffee and dinner. We would text each other like love sick puppies throughout most of the day. I'd usually leave the library around 7 and either meet him at the club for dinner or he'd have something ready or ordered for us when I got home. A couple of nights a week I'd either be at the library late for a study session or he'd be at the club late and we wouldn't see each other at all. Those nights sucked and I hated them. I took Friday's after my class off and we'd usually try to go out but typically ended up having sex marathons until the sun came up the next morning. _I was engaged to sex on legs himself what do you want from me?_

The first week back was the worst. The media had found out about our engagement and it was all over the local news and Page 6. Apparently marrying the man I love after only dating for a little over half a year means that I must either be a very talented gold digger or that I was pregnant. This upset me to no end. To say Edward was furious was putting it lightly. At first he'd bitch out the paparazzi, or well, physically convince a few of them of his point when they found us out at night. He would yell that they were ruthless bastards and he was marrying me because he loved me. Suffice to say Edward did not enjoy his inability to control the media. After a long conversation with Carlisle, Edward just stopped saying anything at all. I never said a word. The paps intimidated the hell out of me. They shouted all sorts of things asking how far along I was or what I did to trick Edward into marrying me. They showed up out of nowhere some times and even tried following me to school and they had no understanding of personal space. One particularly creepy photographer somehow got into my bar class during the second week and chased me out after the class was over. He was yelling at me and got so close he even knocked me down. I was so thankful to have Christopher and especially Alec so close by. Christopher escorted the guy out and Alec took me home. Suffice to say Edward was not pleased but thanked Alec for getting me home safely. I did too. He was called away for business that evening and I had a really odd feeling Edward was handling the photographer in his own way but I didn't ask questions.

Alec and I had become rather good friends over the months. Christopher and I had become friends as well, but Alec and I seemed to have a special bond. He watched over me like the big brother I never had and went out of his way to make sure I was okay. I found out later that Edward and Charlie had a conversation about the photographer in my class and Alec now had a list of class attendees, pictures included, and no one was allowed in if they weren't on the list. Alec saw to that since he was now sitting in the back of the class.

And through it all, no matter what happened or what was written about us, Edward constantly reassured me of his love so I never doubted us, too much.

**EPOV**

The minute Bella agreed to marry me, all was right with the world. I knew that no matter what life would throw at us we'd make it through together. And life seemed to throw a lot at us in the past few weeks.

Watching the fear in Bella's eyes after the incident with Tanya made me see red. I'd never wanted to cut a bitch so much in my life. It truly bothered me that I didn't realize Tanya had a screw or two lose when I was fucking her but to be honest, I never actually paid attention to her. Emmett paid her a visit the next day explaining she was to stay clear of Isabella. She argued she had every right to be at the party so she didn't see what she did wrong. He explained that under no terms would I put up with her bothering Bella again. She eventually relented.

And if that wasn't bad enough finding out that James and his father were in the Hamptons enraged me to no end. Bella begged me not to kill him so I agreed. Jasper also said the Senator looked genuinely surprised to see him there so I had no choice but to go along with Bella and chalk it up as a coincidence.

My major concern was how he was able to be so close and I knew nothing about it. When we returned to the city I discussed the issue with Christopher and Alec and told them there was a problem and I would be handling it but in the meantime I instructed them to be on the lookout for James and to shoot on site. Bella knew I wouldn't actively seek James out to kill him now, but if he came close to her I considered that a threat and the fucker was going down. I also planned on scheduling a meeting with Jenks. Luckily for him, he beat me to it when he called the morning after Jasper's date with my sister. _Yeah, he loved her, but can we say slightly uncomfortable for big brother? _

Joseph Jenks had been working for my Family for over 20 years and was a highly respected and trusted member of the organization. I knew for a fact Jenks warned my father about the mess he had created before he was murdered so it actually hurt to think that he might have known something about the James situation and hadn't talked to me. When he called he told me there were issues with the tail we had on James and wanted to meet as soon as possible. I met with him the morning Bella left for her first bar class.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm not going to beat around the bush Sir, I think we have a problem with Davis." Davis was the tail assigned to James and had been watching him in France, California and now in the City. He'd become "friends" to stay close to James and would report back to us on his movements.

"What type of problem Jenks?" I had to know all the details.

"Sir, I think Davis has been compromised. I think he's into the drugs as much as James. I got the standard reports on James' whereabouts this weekend but then I got a call from ah, from a female acquaintance who happened to mention that she had seen the Senator in the Hamptons. I asked she confirmed James was with him. I immediately dispatched Stuart to the Hamptons to follow James but I haven't been able to locate Davis sir."

So one of my own men was doing drugs with James and lying for the same son of a bitch that hurt my Bella. Some was going to have to die.

"Find him Jenks. I think we both know what needs to happen. And Jenks thank you." Jenks agreed and apologized again. I knew the man felt like he failed but there was no way he could have known. Davis had been a very reliable member of our family, but that just goes to show what dabbling in drugs can do to you. I also knew Jenks had taken the exact steps I would have taken by sending Stuart after James immediately. I respected the man.

That evening reports started surfacing about my engagement to Bella. At first I was thrilled that everyone would finally know she was mine but things quickly turned ugly. I couldn't believe the shit the reporters were spewing about my innocent angel. One reporter went so far as to insinuate on the evening news that Bella was a gold digger and tricked me into marrying her. I was currently trying to figure out a way to kill the media.

If the news reports weren't bad enough, the paparazzi took the cake. The local rags were running pictures of Bella looking for her "baby bump" because of course she must be pregnant for me to marry her. Little did they know the woman had the flattest most beautiful stomach I'd ever seen and there was no way they were going to be able to find a baby bump, well, that and the fact that she wasn't pregnant. Although the thought did warm my heart a bit I'm getting off track.

The vile questions the photogs shouted at us when they found us out in public were disgusting and the things they said to my sweet girl tore at my heart. I beat the shit out of three paps one evening outside a restaurant hoping to send a message. It didn't work. I decided to talk to Carlisle about the situation as I found him to be a rather helpful sounding board and he had an uncanny ability to help me see reason with things outside my world.

"Son, you have to learn the more they get out of you the happier they are. The photos of you hitting the guys outside Mario's a few nights ago probably sold for more than any other photo of you two together. You're playing into their hands."

"But Carlisle, you should hear the shit they're saying about Bella. She's done nothing wrong. She simply agreed to marry me and they're treating her like she's some vile woman who pulled the wool over my eyes so she could get to my money."

"Edward, don't you hear yourself? You know that's not Bella. You're letting them get to you too much. You know who Bella is and why you two are together. Does what the paparazzi say change any of that? Or even make a different?"

"No. I just don't want her to have to deal with that shit. She's so innocent."

"But Edward, that's what you seem to be missing. The more you give them, the more they're going to hound her. Give them nothing, and eventually you two will become old news. The media doesn't work like your world son. You can't just tell them what to do or get violent with them to prove a point. They have to be finessed a little. Give them a few photo ops when they see you out, smile and move on. Don't listen to what they say and leave it alone." I guess them man had a point. He did deal with the media a lot when he married Esme, former wife of a murdered mob boss. I couldn't see the harm in giving his theory a try, so I did. And it worked. The paps eventually left us alone. Well, the smart ones did.

Jenks called that Thursday night to let me know he had Davis waiting at the warehouse. Emmett, Jasper and I met him over there. The man had obviously been on drugs for a while. I thanked Jenks and sent him on his way so I could get to work.

"What's going on Davis? You were supposed to keep tabs on James, not become his needle buddy." Jasper had him tied to a chair and his nose was already bleeding from Emmett's "Hello".

"Mr. Cullen, it just happened. I'm not really sure how. But I never betrayed you. I always told Jenks where James was. I'll get myself clean up sir. I swear."

"What about this past weekend Davis. You had no idea where James was."

"That's not true Boss. I told Jenks he was in the Hamptons." Liar. I fucking hate liars and they couldn't be tolerated in this business. I had already talked to Stuart who confessed Jenks was in an absolute panic that he couldn't locate Davis and sent him out to the Hamptons via helicopter to find James as fast as possible.

"Then why weren't you in the Hamptons Davis? Why did Jenks have to send someone else?"

Silence. Fucker knew he was caught.

"My wife was in the Hamptons this weekend Davis." I paced back and forth in front of him. "What was the most important instruction you were given when you received this assignment?"

More silence.

"What was it?" I was shouted and began circling the fucker. He was working my last nerve but I had to stay calm to get as much information out of him as possible.

Emmett immediately hit him in the jaw and blood spewed from his mouth along with a few teeth. "Answer him."

"No matter what, James was not to be near Miss Swan." Davis was shaking his head probably trying to regain his vision at this point.

"You disappoint me Davis. Tell me, what has James been saying about Isabella?" He didn't wait to speak this time.

"He said he wants her back but his father won't let him near her, threatened to cut him off financially. He also said he didn't know how to get to her now that she was with you. He's agreed to enter rehab soon hoping if he cleans himself up she'd leave you and go back to him. Said he'd messed her up pretty bad a few times but he thought he could get her to forgive him." Obviously James was delusional but at least I had confirmation the Senator was upholding his end of our little agreement.

I pulled the rope out of my back pocket and wound the ends around my hands.

"Boss please." I could hear the fear in his voice but he knew what he did. He had to suffer the consequences. He put my future wife in danger. I walked up behind him and wrapped the rope around his neck and pulled. I leaned down to his ear to make sure he could hear me.

"She could have been hurt because you were high. You're a fucking disgrace." I pulled tighter as Davis struggled to breath.

Emmett started laughing. "Don't fuck with Bella," he joked. Eventually Davis stopped breathing and slumped forward. I was done. Stuart would watch James from now on and my Bella was waiting for me at home.

The next morning I woke up to Bella rubbing my cock through my boxers. She had a sly smile on her face but I noticed she also had dark circles under her eyes and she looked a little stressed. I took both her hands in mine and rolled on top of her and began sucking on her neck.

"Baby, you look tired. You okay?"

"Just studying Edward. And I wanted to play with my fiancé." She tried to pout but I knew she couldn't resist me when I kissed her neck.

"How about we play with each other?" She giggled as I worked my way down her body and under her lace panties and began rubbing her. She tugged on my boxers and freed my cock and grabbed on. We were stroking each other and Bella attacked me with her mouth, her tongue, her scent. I took her hand from my cock and placed it on her pussy and sat up.

"Touch yourself for me baby. I want to watch you." Her face flushed red but she began manipulating her clit just as I'd asked. I stroked my cock while I watched her and as her breathing became erratic she shouted, "Please Edward, I want you in me, please." I laid back down on her and entered her wet tight pussy.

"God Bella, you're so fucking sexy. I love you so fucking much." Bella was moaning and removed her hands from my hair and trailed them down my back until she put them on my ass and pushed me harder into her. That was hot. She was slowly becoming more aggressive and bold in bed and it drove me wild.

"More Edward. I'm yours. Take me baby." _Mine. All Mine._ I rammed into her dripping pussy as I felt her begin to throb around me. I knew she was close and there was no way I could hold on much longer after her aggressiveness. I bit down on her nipple and felt her come all around me as I pumped into her a few more times enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching down and I came in my sweet girl.

"Jesus Bella." And she giggled.

"Oh baby, I know. I know."

The hot as fuck sex might have lessened some of her stress, but I still noticed the dark circles around my sweet girl's eyes when she met me in the kitchen for breakfast that morning.

"How's the class baby?"

"It's okay I guess. I met a really nice girl named Charlotte I think I can study with so that helps. There's just so much to learn and I know it's only my second week but it's just intimidating ya know?"

"I have every faith in you love, and I'm always here if you just need someone to talk to."

"I know baby. And I rather enjoy your stress relievers." She giggled, finished up her coffee and grabbed her bag. "I'll call you after class. Miss me today." She kissed me and walked out the door obviously having no understanding of the fact that I missed her every minute she wasn't with me.

I was meeting with the Russians down at the docks with Emmett and Jasper going over the latest gun shipment. Things were going much better with the Russians but it was always good to show a united front when we did business. The guns were accepted, money was exchanged and we toasted to a few shots of vodka before they left. It was around 2 and I knew Bella would be getting out of class so when she didn't call right away I was a little concerned. I didn't keep tabs on her or monitor her schedule but she just always called right after the class let out and we'd talk while she went to the deli next to the school to grab a sandwich for lunch, it was our afternoon ritual.

Around 2:30 she finally called and I could tell she was upset. She mentioned a photographer had somehow gotten into her class and had chased her out the door knocking her down. She said it was no big deal but said Alec insisted she call and let me know. _Gotta love Alec._ He'd become close to Bella and I think genuinely considered her a friend but he knew the rules and all incidents were to be reported immediately. Bella promised me she was alright and we made plans to have a quiet dinner in.

After I hung up with her I immediately called Alec.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Christopher. I told him to take the guy to the warehouse sir."

"Good Alec. Is she okay?"

"She's shaken but holding her own. The guy knocked her down in the lecture hall. We went in as soon as we heard the noise. She has a few scrapes and well sir, a slight bump on her head. And she of course refuses to go get checked out by anyone."

"Okay, I'll handle it. I'll have further instructions for you soon."

Damn people. I just don't get it. The fucking media reports that I'm a dangerous man, even shows pictures of me beating the shit out of three guys for just saying things to Bella, yet one of them is stupid enough to break into her class and cause her physical harm? Do they not think? Fucking infuriating.

I called Charlie Swan and let him know what happened. He said he'd talk to the Dean and get a list of all the people allowed in the class and have it for Alec by midnight. I talked to Alec again and let him know he'd now be sitting in the back of the class and would monitor all students.

I went home and had dinner with Bella and learned that her definition of "alright" included a bandaged knee and a bruise on her forehead. She tried to argue that if she wasn't so clumsy she wouldn't have tripped. Part of me wanted to scream at her that she wouldn't have tripped if she hadn't been chased by a photographer but I maintained my cool.

We had a nice dinner and I rubbed my girl's muscles as we soaked in the tub that evening. Once she was in bed I let her know I had to run out for business. She told me to be careful and I watched her as she drifted off to sleep before I left.

I made it down to the warehouse with Christopher and Alec this time. Jasper and Emmett were still supervising the distribution of the gun shipment from the Russians. Plus, I thought Alec might want to have a little fun.

The photographer, or Jared as I'd learned, looked rather scared sitting tied to a chair in the warehouse. Upon seeing me walk in, he pissed himself. I laughed. I stopped talking to the paps and then they go after my wife in school. Dumb fucks. I sat back and watched as Alec began beating the fucker to a pulp.

"Why did you do it?" I honestly didn't care at this point, I was just curious.

"She's the hottest interview right now. No one can understand you two." His words were slurry probably because the last punch Alec threw had to have broken his jaw.

"What do you mean no one can understand us? What's there to get?" Alec stepped back to let the guy talk.

"There's, there's just gotta be more to her. We can't find anything on her. Nothing. No one's that innocent." I laughed because my Bella was that innocent. That's what they didn't get. Carlisle was right. They like the reactions and I wasn't giving them anything anymore and they couldn't figure Bella out. They were frustrated because of it.

"Have your fun Alec and then call the clean-up crew. I'm going home." Alec looked up at me and smiled. I went home to join my future wife in our bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Studying for the bar exam sucks. I mean sucks. It was draining. Each and every day it was the same thing. I'd go to class and the reality of all the information I needed to absorb would hit me. I would eventually settle in and spend the 6 hours of class taking notes and trying to keep up with the lecture. After that, it was a quick trip to the local deli to grab a sandwich and hopefully get a small amount of fresh air and I'd head back to the library to spend the rest of the day and most of the evening studying. I missed my Edward. I was tired. All I wanted to do was say screw it and just spend my summer with Edward at his place in the Hamptons. But I had to see this through and make sure I did well enough to pass because there was no way I would have the strength to do this again.

Fortunately I'd met Charlotte, another student who recently graduated from a law school out of state but was sitting for the New York bar and taking my prep class. She was really sweet and seemed like a lot of fun. She was also very smart so it was helpful to have someone to talk through issues with and study with when I needed to. And surprisingly enough, she didn't ask many questions about Alec or Christopher. Just the basics after she noticed Alec who now sat in the back of the lecture hall since the incident with the photographer. When I told her they were my security she didn't seem phased and just sort of went with it. She also didn't ask questions about Edward but did take her time admiring the huge rock my man called an engagement ring. Having a friend at school made the day pass a little easier.

It was now well into June and I was dead tired. Luckily Edward's birthday was coming up because I was in dire need of a break and some time with my man. The party planning trio was arranging a huge get together at Edward's casino for Friday night. His birthday was on Saturday but he insisted on Friday because he knew I always took Friday nights off to spend with him. This was lucky for me because I was planning my own little surprise. I'd found an exclusive little country resort about an hour outside the city and booked a cabin for the weekend. I ran all my plans through Emmett and Jasper to make sure Edward could leave for the weekend and because I knew he would want to make sure we had security covered. I secretly packed our bags and left them with Alec to take with us. I wasn't bringing a single law book or study outline with me and I was giddy with excitement.

Alice dressed me in a long flowing purple gown that showed just the slightest bit of cleavage. I wore my graduation necklace as I did every day. I never took it off. We were now in the car headed to the party and I thought I was going to burst with anticipation. Edward seemed happy and relaxed. The shower sex may have had a little something to do with that. The party was taking place on the third floor of the casino which was usually reserved for high rollers and special guests. It was in full swing with every business associate and powerful New Yorker in attendance by the time we arrived. Yeah, the shower sex may have made us a little late but we didn't care. Every guy in the place took turns kissing Edward's ass as he held me tight and didn't let go of me all night. Ever since the Tanya incident in the Hamptons Edward didn't leave me alone at these types of events and I was extremely grateful.

At one point during the evening Edward and I were standing around a blackjack table. A tall dark haired scary looking dude was obviously very drunk and shouting at Edward.

"Felix, I suggest you settle down and just enjoy the evening or leave." Yeah, the scary demanding voice was back. And yeah, it turned me on again. Felix leaned in and seemed to finally notice me with Edward.

"Oh my, this must be the delectable Isabella I keep hearing so much about." His eyes looked menacing and I was slightly frightened as he leered me.

"Hello," I responded quietly because I didn't know who he was and if he was an important friend of Edward's I didn't want to be rude. He kept leering at me and trying to give me what was probably supposed to be a sexy wink and then he moved his hand out to touch my arm. Before the guy could even come close to me Edward softly but firmly moved me behind him and I saw him pull a gun and push it into the guy's chest as he leaned in close to him.

"Look at my wife like that again and I'll fucking kill you. Get out of here. Now." As quickly as he pulled it out Edward had his gun put away and was again at my side.

"I mean no harm Eddie. She is rather delicious." The look on Edward's face was murderous. The guy got up and made his way towards the exit. I looked around and it was as if no one noticed the exchange. Edward pulled me close and just kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry about that love." And that was it. Incident over and the rest of the evening went by without a problem.

Around eleven I told Edward it was time for his gift. I pulled out the brochure to the resort.

"I'm kidnapping you for the weekend baby, just us, no books, no one to bother us. Christopher and Alec are waiting, Jasper has the club for the weekend, Emmett approved our security, and the car is already packed," and I leaned in to whisper, "not that I plan on us wearing much clothing." He just stared at me with so much love in his eyes I almost cried.

"Are you serious baby? The whole weekend with you? Let's go. Now. I don't want to waste a minute. I can't believe you did this. You have no idea how much this means to me Bella. I've been missing you so much." Yeah, I started to cry a little.

"No crying. It's sexy time baby!" With that he threw me over his shoulder in front of everyone and yelled, "Good night all. Thank you for coming, my fiancé is kidnapping me for the weekend and she is forcing me to leave now." Everyone was just watching and laughing as Edward carried me out, well almost everyone, Alice and Jasper were too busy sucking face to notice a thing.

Unfortunately I fell asleep on the way to the cabin and woke to Edward lifting me out of the car.

"God Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Shh love. You need to rest." Yeah, I was tired, but the last thing I had on my mind for Edward's birthday was rest.

"But its past midnight and I haven't given you your gift baby." And I wiggled my eyes at him in an overly sexual manner. He laughed.

"Bella, this weekend alone with you is gift enough. Believe me." He carried me into the cabin and I struggled out of his grasp as soon as we were inside. I pushed him up against the cabin door and palmed his cock with my hand. I undid his buckle and his pants and slid them and his boxers down his perfectly toned legs as I knelt down in front of him.

"Jesus Bella."

I took Edward's already hard cock in my mouth and could hear his breathing hitch. I ran my tongue over his head tasting his pre-cum and couldn't help the hum that followed. I took him deep into my mouth and began sucking. I knew Edward loved it when I gave him head so I concentrated on setting up a nice steady and slow rhythm to make the experience last as long as I could. I took one hand and began manipulating his balls and I found his hand with my free one. I took his hand in mine and moved it to my head giving him permission to guide me how he wanted me. He rested his hand on my head and never pushed. I wouldn't have minded if he did, actually a part of me wanted him to, but I had a feeling Edward would never do that to me thinking it wasn't appropriate. Instead I began sucking on him as deep as I possibly could taking him in to my throat as I felt his fist tighten in my hair and he began moaning.

"Bella, god Bella." I knew he was warning me so I ran my tongue over his head one last time and took him as far into my throat as I could when I felt him jerk and release his cum down my throat. I licked him dry when I knew he was finished and just looked up at him.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Christ Bella, I swear you're too amazing for your own good. Jesus." I climbed up my fiancé and removed his suit jacket and shirt.

"Take me to bed baby?" I didn't have to ask twice. Edward swept me up in his arms and took me to the bed where he took me over and over again throughout the night.

Edward and I spent the rest of the weekend locked in our little cabin. The resort was lovely and had a lot to do but we didn't care about anything but being alone. We talked, made love, cooked, made love, took little walks, made love, and just reconnected. It was exactly what we needed. He also loved the presents I got him, a pair of platinum cufflinks with his initials and a Bulvargi watch. Cheesy I know, but I had "I'm yours until the end of time" inscribed on the back. He said it was the perfect weekend.

We left the cabin late Sunday cuddling with each other on the ride home.

"Thank you so much Bella. I couldn't have asked for a better gift than spending time with you baby. It really meant so much to me, I hope you know that." I did and the look of love and adoration in Edward's eyes was undeniable.

"I have to say Edward, I might have had a few selfish motives of my own. I've been missing you a lot. I'm sorry this stupid test is taking so much time away from you."

"Bella, don't worry about that. I miss you terribly but I this will be over soon and we'll be married before you know it." He always had a way of making me feel better when I was trying to do that for him. It really was like he knew all of me.

The summer continued and Charlotte and I were studying together more and more. I was a little jealous of her because she seemed to already know everything the instructors were stressing as important, almost like she'd taken the test before. I thought it was weird but what the hell did I know.

The weeks continued and I tried to find a good balance between studying and Edward. I couldn't help but feel I was failing miserably. I was dead on my feet and every time I had a free minute I would try to spend it with him. The problem was I usually ended up falling asleep to him stroking my hair or he insisted we stay in bed and sleep. He said he was just happy I was resting but I could tell he felt a little hurt at times. It broke my heart to know I wasn't making him as happy as possible. I was counting the days until this test was over and trying to figure out a way to surprise him with another weekend alone.

In early July I started to get these weird feels about Charlotte that I just couldn't shake. It wasn't until she started asking questions about Edward that I really stopped to think what I knew about her. Unfortunately it wasn't much and that made me nervous. I decided to talk to Edward immediately.

It was a Friday night in the middle of July and we had actually made it out to Darkness. I asked Edward if we could head up to his office to talk and I knew he was suspicious but he didn't say a word.

"Edward, I think I'm probably over-reacting and I'm sorry, but I have this nagging feeling I should talk to you about my friend Charlotte from my class."

"Okay, what's going on?" We were sitting on the couch and Edward was just holding me and looking at me with concern.

"I don't really know. I've just been having these weird feelings about her. I mean, I feel a little stupid even saying anything but she's started asking questions about you. I mean, they could be innocent questions but I just wanted to talk to you. I never answer anything and I've tried to distance myself from her but she just won't leave me alone."

"We're she from?"

"She said she went to law school at Virginia State. Why?"

"I'll have Jenks look into her background if that would make you feel better."

"Honestly, I think it would. I don't know why but I just feel very uneasy, and kind of upset. I mean, you know it's hard for me to make friends, I'd really hate to think she was just using me to get to you or something. And she's always talking about how good looking you are." Edward laughed and assured me I had nothing to worry about.

"Let's go home baby. I want you all to myself for the rest of the night." I loved it when he actually told me what he wanted so I happily took my fiancé home and made sweet love to him all night.

That Sunday Edward and I had plans to lunch at the library.

_I'll be there in 20 with pizza and coffee – E. _

_Can't wait to see you – B. _

_Is your friend Charlotte there? – E. _

_Yeah but I'll make sure she leaves before lunch – B._

_No, don't – E._

Then and there I knew something was up. Edward and I valued our rare alone time so something had to be going on. As promised, about twenty minutes later Edward knocked on the door and came in with coffee, pizza, and a thick manila folder sitting on the pizza box. I looked up and smiled at him but he was staring daggers at Charlotte who looked like she a deer caught in headlights. I _accidently_ forgot to mention to her that Edward was coming for a visit.

Edward casually strolled across the little room and kissed my cheek.

"Leah Clearwater is it? Nice to meet you," Edward said as he stuck out his hand to shake Charlotte's. I had no idea what was going on until Edward laughed a little and handed me the file folder. I opened it up and saw Charlotte's picture and what looked like FBI credentials and a bar association license for a Leah Clearwater. Holy fuck! It all clicked at once.

Charlotte, or Leah just sat there is silence and watched Edward as he took the seat next to me.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. You're a Fed?" I pushed the file over to her and she just looked down at it still not saying anything.

"You were fucking using me? You bitch." I felt the rage boiling under my skin as I looked at the woman who I thought was a friend, someone who I thought was going through the same stress I was and actually liked me for me. Yet the entire summer she was just biding her time trying to get closer to me to get to my Edward. I began to shake with fury actually feeling the need to hit her. It was then that I felt Edward's soft arms wrap around me.

"You've amazed me yet again my love. Seems your nagging feelings about Ms. Clearwater here were actually dead on Isabella. She's been an attorney with the FBI for 4 years now. Hopefully she at least helped studying go a little easier for you." And he laughed. Actually laughed. "You can leave now Clearwater. Valiant effort, but as you can see, my wife is much smarter than you fuckers give her credit for. And tell Black we said Hello. Oh, and come near my Bella again and we'll be filing harassment charges against you."

The woman who was now a complete stranger to me gathered her things and began to leave. "Bella, I hope you can understand-" I wasn't listening to a single word the woman had left to say.

"Get the fuck out and leave me alone you bitch." I watched her as she left the little room and looked back at my man in shame while he sat there still laughing.

"Edward, how can you even laugh at this? Jesus I'm so fucking stupid."

"Hey, don't do that. I mean, come on Bella, they're manipulative fuckers. I was even a little shocked they'd sink this low when her background came back from Jenks. You couldn't have known. Some of them are actually good at what they do baby. And the fact is, somehow you did know. God you amaze me." And he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Come, let's eat."

But I couldn't. I was nauseous. I jumped up realizing I'd never make it to the bathroom and threw up in the trash can in the corner. Edward was right behind me holding my hair and gently stroking my back.

"Bella, it's okay baby. It's okay. Please, try to calm down, you're starting to scare me a little."

"Scare you a little? How aren't you furious with me? I just brought and FBI agent into our lives." I began vomiting again as the weight of my actions came down on me like a ton of bricks. "I put you in danger." I stood up and felt my nose bleed begin. _Nice! Maybe I'll have a panic attack now and be rushed to the ER. That would be way sex._

"Christ Bella, you're bleeding again. Jesus." He picked me up and took me over to the table using a handkerchief to try to stop the bleeding. Then his scary voice came out.

"Stop this right now Isabella. I won't listen to it. How the hell were you supposed to know some girl studying along with you from day one of that class was an undercover agent? And Jesus baby, if anything I'm proud of you. The minute you got a bad feeling you came to me to talk about it. I'm so fucking happy we can talk to each other like that. And you have to understand this kind of shit happens all the time. They'll try to find any way in Bella. You did nothing wrong."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

"God no. If anything this just reaffirms my faith in you and the fact that I know you'll always talk to me about anything." He hugged me tightly as he checked my nose and asked me if we should run to the doctor. I could physically feel my stress level receding under his touch.

"I'm feeling better. Can we just go home now?" There was no point in spending the day looking at words on a page now and I just wanted to be with my Edward.

"Of course baby, of course." And true to his word, Edward took me home.

It was now the very beginning of August and I was starting to get nervous about the bar. There was just so much to know, to still learn, and to process. Beating the test they say was half the battle so it was a completely new way of thinking about test taking to also master. I was sitting on the quad in front of the library reading when Agent Asshole sat down next to me.

"Officer Black, to what do I owe this visit? And where is your little friend Leah?" I was still pissed about the Leah situation but I realized there was nothing I could do about it. And Edward insisted it was just another failed attempt to get to us. I looked up and could see Alec was close by and he did not look amused.

"I hear you're going to marry Edward Cullen. I must say Ms. Swan, I expected more from you." And the he chuckled, "And there are more attractive prospects out there Isabella." _Did he just wink at me? _ He had such a condescending attitude about him I wanted to knock him down a few pegs.

"Well officer, when you find a good and wonderful person who fulfills your every need, you marry them. But, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that now would you."

"Isabella, you'll be just as bad as him if you marry him. Worse actually since he was born into that family and you're actively choosing it. And I'm afraid by the time I'm done with him you'll either be a widow or visiting him in prison on the weekends." Fucker even had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Don't you dare threaten my Edward. You have nothing on him yet you insist on bothering me trying to fish for information. Contrary to popular opinion officer, I'm not some stupid little girl you can prey on and believe me when I tell you that you'll never get a word out of me so take your corrupt ass and get out of here and don't bother me again unless you have a warrant for my arrest. Understood?" I looked over and I swear I saw Alec laughing just a little. When Black made no move to leave I gathered my things and began to get up. I was tired, not feeling that great, and now I was irritated by yet another stupid FBI agent.

"Don't fuck with my family Black." I couldn't help myself. He just sat there looking a little shocked by my language and challenging manner. I walked over to Alec, Christopher pulled up with the car out of nowhere and I went to see my Edward.

**EPOV**

I knew I wasn't a patient man, but this summer was testing my limits. I couldn't wait for Bella to be finished with this bar exam and be my wife. I went so far as to make a few calls to see if I could get Bella admitted to the Bar Association without her having to actually take the bar exam. Apparently the legal system didn't understand the power of persuasion and couldn't be bought off. _Go figure_. I also looked into having someone else take the exam for her. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't worried about her passing the damn test I just wanted her to spend all of her time with me instead of at the library. _What can I say I've already admitted I'm selfish?_ That was also close to impossible since each person was finger printed every morning, after lunch and before they left the exam. Either way, I knew Bella wouldn't have played along with my plans anyway. She had too much integrity.

I didn't blame Bella for studying. I just missed the hell out of her. I could tell she tried so hard to find a good balance between us and her studying and I tried to be realistic and remember studying required more time than me right now and that bar situation was only temporary, I wasn't. It wasn't a realization I was completely happy with, but I dealt with it. And Bella would constantly surprise me when she could. Her plan to take me away for the weekend on my birthday thrilled me to no end. I had no idea and didn't even think it was possible. I honestly can't name another time when I felt so loved. We completely reconnected that weekend, physically and emotionally.

When Bella came to me about her friend Charlotte I didn't think much about it at first until she insisted she had an uneasy feeling. My woman isn't one to jump to conclusions or let irrationality lead her actions so I knew I had to take her seriously. I was fucking devastated to find out the woman was undercover FBI. Bella had a hard time opening up enough to let friends in and aside from Rose and Alice she didn't have any girlfriends. Since the mess with James, Bella didn't trust easily and I didn't blame her so I was extremely pissed my girl had been manipulated in this way. I was also worried it would be too much for her. I mean, did they have to screw with her while she was trying to study for the bar?

I was terrified she would also see the situation for what it was and realize I wasn't worth her trouble. But the love and horror written on Bella's face in that tiny study room erased every last fear I had and replaced it with rage. The woman was worried about me to the point of physical illness and it broke my heart to watch her. I'd always hated the FBI but watching what their actions did to my Bella infuriated me. I had to come up with a way to keep them away from her. Unfortunately, the only thing I could come up with was marrying her even sooner so maybe they'd leave her alone once she cited spousal privilege. Yes, my idea was a little selfish since I couldn't wait to marry Bella, but the last thing I was going to do was take away her white wedding because of the stupid fucking feds.

So, while Bella was studying I channeled my energies and used my time to handle some matters at work. My legitimate businesses were raking in money nicely. I smoothed things over with the Russians and we were bringing in more money in guns than we ever had before. My biggest concern now was Felix Volturi. I was pissed with the way he was looking at Bella during my party. I also knew he had been seen meeting with Agent Black. I resorted to using an old connection in the FBI to look into the situation. He informed me Black was obsessed with taking me down and that he was on the take with the Volturi. He also told me Black found my relationship with Bella "fascinating" and thought he could definitely get to me through her. I found this slightly amusing because Bella may be small and look vulnerable but my girl was fierce and loyal. Black had no chance with her and the Leah situation should have proven that to him but he was a stupid blockhead of a motherfucker.

I was sitting in my office going over some paperwork when Bella walked in. She looked beautiful but tired and a little run down. I really wished she'd take it a little easier on herself. She came toward me and quietly said, "Wanna take me home?" It was early afternoon and very unlike Bella.

"Of course baby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just really tired and I miss you something bad. Oh, and I got a visit from Jacob Black today. I told him not to fuck with my family." She giggled to herself. "He looked a little shocked. I figured after that I was done for the day." Somehow I knew my Bella was going to be just fine.

I took Bella home and we had some sexy time in the bath. I then took her to the bed and held her as she fell asleep in my arms. After a while she began to stir and moan a little. I looked down and realized she was sweating. She woke up a bit after that and I took her temperature. She was running a fever and even admitted she didn't feel well. I called my doctor to the house and had him check her out. It seemed my angel had a chest infection. The doctor gave her some instructions and pills and told her to take it easy and have plenty of fluids. I thanked him and ordered some dinner for the two of us. We spent the rest of the night talking in the bed and just enjoying each other while I took care of her. The next morning I was rather pissed to see Bella up, showered and packing her bag for class.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She looked up a little shocked. I didn't mean to sound so angry but I guess that's the way it came out.

"I'm going to class Edward. I have to." I thought for sure she'd be a little more reasonable considering the fact that she was sick.

"Bella, you have to take care of yourself too. I don't want you going anywhere today. You can get notes from a friend or something."

"Edward, my fever is gone and I'm feeling a little better. I have to go to class, there are only a few left. I'll come home right after if that will make you feel better." I figured that was the most I was getting out of my stubborn little angel. I could make grown men piss themselves with a look and this little girl ran my life. The irony was not lost on me.

So that's what she did for the next two days. Class then home in bed studying. I made sure I was home each day before she got out of class. Friday was her last day of class and then she had self-study until the bar in two weeks. When Alec's number appeared on my phone instead of Bella's on Friday afternoon I was immediately alarmed.

"Boss, Miss. Swan passed out after class. We're taking her to Lenox Hill now. She's still unconscious sir." Holy fuck! My head started spinning and I had trouble breathing. My angel was unconscious heading for the hospital. She passed out after class. I didn't even know what that really meant. He didn't say anyone hurt her. God, what if she had more than a chest infection? What if something was really wrong? I couldn't handle the thought.

I grabbed my keys and rushed to the hospital. I entered through the Emergency Room doors and started shouting at the nurses asking where Isabella Swan was. I wasn't getting information out of people fast enough and I started to get angry.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS RIGHT NOW DAMN IT OR THINGS ARE GOING TO TURN UGLY!" Carlisle walked up behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward son, you have to calm down. Bella's going to be alright. Come with me." I realized I was shaking involuntarily and tried to get myself under control. Carlisle walked me down a few hallways and I saw Christopher and Alec standing in a waiting room looking frazzled. Carlisle walked me into a private room and there was my angel asleep in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to IVs and a couple monitors and she looked white as a ghost.

"Jesus, she's still not conscious?" I was frantic and I ran to her side grabbing her hand in mine needing the confirmation of her warmth.

"Edward, she's just sleeping now. She came to when your men brought her in. She's dehydrated and suffering from exhaustion. She also has a slight fever and a chest infection." Carlisle chuckled lightly and continued, "She also started to panic that you were going to freak out when you found out she was in the hospital. I think she knows you too well son. I gave her something to calm her down a bit and help her sleep. She needs to rest and her IV is rehydrating her. We're going to keep her for the night just to keep an eye on her and because I'm pretty sure you'd make me anyway."

"Yeah, I would." I held her hand and stared down at her while she slept. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you Carlisle. It means so much to have family looking after her."

He smiled and patted my back, "She is family son." He quietly left the room and I just continued to sit next to Bella holding her hand making sure she was okay. While she was sleeping I realized how wracked with fear I had been. She's everything good in my life. She's my entire future. I knew right then and there I would never be able to live without her. I would have to end too. I even prayed to god to take care of her for me.

Bella eventually woke in the early evening. She just looked at me and smiled very sheepishly. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

"Bella, don't baby, I'm not mad at you. You did scare the absolute shit out of me, but I'm just thankful you're okay. Honey you need to take care of yourself and let me take care of you. I can't make it in this world without you. You have to understand that." She started crying and broke down.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry I worried you. I'm trying to take care of myself I really am. I just, I'm just so stressed out about everything. I miss you so much during the day it physically hurts. I hate myself for allowing this stupid test to take time away from you. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even doing this because all I really want to do is be your wife and raise babies with you. I just feel so much pressure. Pressure I know I put on myself. Pressure to excel at everything and I can't help but feel like I'm failing you right now. And you never say a word. I really don't deserve you baby. You're nothing but good to me and I land my ass in the hospital scaring you half to death."

"Love, don't say things like that. We deserve each other. And I know you're doing the best you can. And you are in no way failing me Isabella. You're amazing me. Yeah, I wish I could spend more time with you, but the exam will be over soon and then we'll get married and spend forever together baby. We're going to make it through this. I just need you to promise me you'll ease up on yourself a little. Eat a little more for lunch and rest when you're tired. You know?"

"I will Edward. I promise." The look in her eyes told me she meant it. "Will you hold me?"

I took my shoes off and climbed in the bed with Bella and just held her to my chest. She fell back asleep a little after that and I just watched her. She wanted to be my wife and have babies with me. The thought made me feel like a kid on Christmas morning. I had been wondering what she planned on doing after she received her bar results. I was a little worried she'd want to work in some big firm with long hours trying to make partner or something. I knew she could do it but I'm a selfish fuck and I wanted her home with me.

A nurse came in a short while later and told me I'd have to leave because visiting hours were over. I told her the only way to get me to leave would be by taking my body to the morgue. She didn't argue with me after that. Alice stopped by and dropped off a change of clothes for both Bella and myself for the morning. I knew my sister loved Bella and she was always so thoughtful. I was thinking about telling her Bella was the one that opened my eyes to her and Jasper's love but decided to do it some other time. The pixie would have attacked my sleeping sick little angel. Who, of course, had been right about my sister and Jasper. They were together constantly. And Jasper treated her like a precious gift. They seemed to balance each other out. Alice was hyper and all over the place like a tornado and Jasper was calm, collected and grounded. He had already asked me for the number to my jeweler. He was doing right by my sister and they both had my sweet angel to thank for that.

The next morning Bella looked so much better. She had a little color in her cheeks and the dark circles around her eyes were getting lighter. I knew she'd be going full force the next couple of weeks studying, but I was hoping she'd at least take it easy this weekend. Plus she had some sort of chest infection and I didn't want it getting worse. Carlisle stopped in to check on her giving her instructions and some pills and then released her. We made it home and she asked if we could lay in bed and watch bad TV all day. The idea had never sounded so appealing to me.

Sunday morning I woke to Bella stroking my cock and smiling at me with a devilish little grin. She didn't say a word. She just climbed up on top of me and slowly took my cock all the way in her. We both moaned at the feeling. I put my hands on her hips and helped guide her up and down as she rubbed her breasts and played with her nipples. Each time she came down on me I thrust up into her burying myself as deep as possible in her tight pussy.

She took my hands in hers and threw her head back as she started riding me like it was her mission from god. I swear as long as I was holding her hand the woman had the confidence to do anything. She felt so good on top of me, riding me as I watched her perfect tits bounce and her pussy take me in as she moved back and forth with my cock inside her.

"God Edward, you feel so perfect inside me. Fuck you're amazing. You like me riding you baby? You like your cock in me Edward?" Dirty talk from Bella consistently made me grind my teeth together and get harder than ever. It was sensory overload. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"So much, ugh, I can't hold on much longer baby." And I didn't have to. Bella reached down and pressed on her clit triggering her orgasm. Watching my woman touch herself sent me right over the edge as I came in her with everything I had. She fell down on top of me and I put my arms around her.

"I wanna stay in bed with you all day again if that's okay." Did she seriously need to ask me that?

"I want nothing more than that Bella."

We lay in bed most of the day continuing to rest while talking and softy touching each other until I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled on top of my beautiful fiancé and wrapped my arms under and around her as tightly as possible. She felt so tiny as we pressed up against each other chest to chest. I moved slightly and began to enter her. Each movement pushed and pulled on our skin as we never stopped pressing up against each other. Sliding in and out of Bella's center was the most spectacular feeling in the entire world. Soft, tight, and wet, so wet for me. I caged her in my arms and took her over and over again. As she came she bit down on my neck while her insides pulled on my cock. I continued to thrust into her through her orgasm drawing it out of her body. She was screaming my name and dripping with sweat and I could smell her arousal all around us. I never wanted it to stop, never wanted to stop finding the friction and the feeling of entering her. As she began to come again Bella threw her legs around my waist and pulled me into her even deeper. Her orgasm sucked me in and triggered mine. I pushed into Bella as I came inside her I buried my head in her shoulder taking in her scent.

"I feel you, fuck I feel you cumming in me." Bella screamed and I swear knowing she could feel me like that did something to me to make me cum even harder and longer. We finally came down from our mutual orgasms and just started giggling together.

"I'll never get enough of you Bella, ever."

For the next couple of weeks Bella studied and when I say she studied I mean that's all she did. Since her class was over she was working on filling her head with every bit of knowledge she had learned. She took a nap in the afternoons for about an hour and made sure to eat properly. This pleased me to no end. I still wasn't over the panic of getting that phone call from Alec and it lingered in the back of my mind for weeks.

It was Sunday morning and Bella was leaving for Albany that afternoon. She would spend Sunday night through Tuesday night in Albany, finish the test on Wednesday and it would all be over. We were only three weeks away from our wedding. We laid in bed holding each other knowing we were going to be apart for the first time in a long time. Suddenly Bella yelled "oh god" and jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I was so startled I ran with her and held her hair as she threw up everything she had and more in the toilet. She tried making me leave but that wasn't an option for me, I had to take care of her. When she finally finished I got her a glass of water and asked her what was wrong.

"Just nerves Edward, just nerves. I feel completely fine now. You know it's either that or a lovely nose bleed, please baby, please don't worry."

"Bella, are you seriously that nervous that you're vomiting now? You know you've studied your ass off and you know this stuff. Plus you're the smartest person I've ever met baby. You're going to make this test your bitch!" Bella just laughed. She did seem fine after that. I kept checking to see if she was feverish or looking for signs of illness but she seemed okay.

Later that afternoon Bella left with Christopher and Alec. I had practically begged to go with her not wanting to be apart but I understood I would only distract her. I'd also been informed that James was in rehab at a high security facility in New Jersey and I was a little more comfortable with her leaving knowing that. Christopher would drive them to the test and Alec would stand outside each day. There was only one entrance and from what I understood the test takers were monitored like children out of fear of cheating. They were even followed into the bathrooms. Not surprisingly, these monitoring requirements worked to my advantage and made me happy knowing Bella would be safe during the test.

It was hard saying goodbye to my love but I knew this was the final step and then I'd have her all to myself. I couldn't wait until Wednesday. I was driving to Albany myself and surprising her by kidnapping her until the weekend at the resort she took me to for my birthday. The place was perfect for us. It was luxurious, secluded in the woods, and had every amenity you might need. I wanted to stay until Monday but the planning trio apparently needed my woman for wedding things. They were a hard group to argue with but hell, I supported their cause.

Every night Bella was away I had a special dinner sent to her room with a few gerbera daisies, her favorite, to let her know I was thinking of her. Just stupid things like a pepperoni pizza and coffee or subs, things she enjoyed as comfort food that I used to take to her in the library. She called each morning before the test and right when it was finished in the evenings. Cell phones weren't allowed in the test so I had to sit tight for hours waiting to hear from her and see how she was holding up.

Alec did call me to let me know he was worried about her. It concerned me because Alec never called to inform on Bella, that wasn't his job. But he was worried because he said each morning when he went to pick Bella up from her room she was either throwing up or eating Tums like they were candy. I didn't like that, but I guess it really was the stress. Alec did laugh and say most of the test takers seemed just as nervous as Bella and he was glad he didn't have to go through that shit. I was glad at least Alec was with her. He loved her like a sister and respected her and I think she cared for him like a brother. I didn't worry about the relationship because it was like me and Alice and I think that's why he called to let me know what was going on.

Wednesday finally rolled around and I was standing outside leaning up against the Guardian waiting for Bella to emerge from the building. Tons of exhausted looking twenty somethings were slowly making their way out. Then I saw her. She looked so tired and the look in her eyes seemed far away and a little off. She was walking as slow as everyone else but she eventually looked up and saw me. Immediately my sweet girl's face broke out in a huge smile and she ran to me jumping up in my arms kissing my face and neck everywhere.

"You're here! You came to get me? Thank you so much! I've missed you more than you'll ever know baby. We're never spending a night apart again. Ever! I'm so sorry baby!" It was like music to my ears. I placed her in the car and we headed to the resort. When Bella realized we weren't going home I told her I was kidnapping her and she screamed with excitement.

We spent the next two and a half days naked in bed. By the second day after she had some rest, my woman was a wildcat in bed. She sucked and licked every part of my body allowing me to do the same to her. She even let me tie her up at one point and fuck her unconscious again. Knowing I could do that to her made me feel like a million bucks. Plus tying Bella up and having her trust me enough to make her feel good was such a turn on. We weren't big into kink, but I could see a few pairs of handcuffs in our future. _Luckily the sexy kind and not the real ones, that would suck. _

The only problem was she got up a few times in the early mornings and got sick. She said it was just stress relief and I couldn't find any other signs that something was wrong so I believed her.

Saturday morning rolled around and we packed up to head home and get married.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 11 **

**BPOV**

As the Guardian pulled away from the building Alec gave me a sympathetic smile. I whipped my cheeks drying my tears and tried smiling back at him. _It's only three days Bella, get a grip._ I settled into the back seat and tried to relax on the drive to Albany.

I called Edward as soon as I checked in to let him know we made it. He was at the casino and it was difficult to hear him over what sounded like power tools so I told him I'd text him before I went to bed. I took a quick shower to try and refresh myself and climbed into the lonely bed and began studying for the 8 hours of testing that lay ahead of me in the morning. Around 11 I texted Edward to tell him I loved him and wished him a goodnight. He called me back immediately to tell me he had to hear my voice and wished me sweet dreams.

I woke the next morning around five a.m. sick to my stomach. I threw up in the bathroom a few times and tried to steady my shaky hands. This was it. The day was here. I was taking the bar exam.

Alec greeted me around 6:30 with coffee, a bagel, and a gift box.

"The boss," was my only explanation before he left the room to wait for me in the hall. I opened the card and saw Edward's handwriting.

_Since you're only allowed to bring in a watch I thought this could be the way stayed with you. My faith in you is never ending. I love you - Edward_

Inside the box I found a beautiful Cartier watch with "always yours" inscribed on the back. I checked the time hating it was so early, but I called Edward anyway.

"Thank you so much baby."

"Stay strong Bella, and only two more nights. I love you. Call me as soon as you can." I could hear Edward's groggy voice and thought of him lying in our bed wrapped in our sheets, hair a mess, happy trail above his boxers. _Um, you have some important shit to do today!_

"I'll call as soon as the test is over. I love you. Go back to sleep."

And that's how it began. The exam itself was growling. Metal chairs, metal tables, finger printing, people vomiting in the bathroom, proctors watching our every move. It just sucked and it went on like that for three days.

I think the most enjoyable part was all the strange looks I got from the guys standing outside the exam building when I got out of the car. I tried to remind myself people were here from throughout the state and may not be used to fancy cars or bodyguards but I knew that was just a copout.

"So who are you?" Some dorky blonde hair guy was talking to me as we were waiting to get into the building. I looked around and Alec was watching from the lot.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Who are you? You just got out of the Mercedes Guardian. You have to be someone important." I just stared at the guy blankly.

"No one. It's just a car." I replied.

"Yeah right. That car isn't even available in the United States yet." The guy was laughing to himself. "I'm Mike Newton by the way."

"Hi. What do you mean?" I was curious. I'd always thought there was more to the Guardian than I knew.

"The Guardian. It's used to transport dignitaries and the like. Bullet proof, bomb proof, and expensive as fuck. So who are you?"

"Nobody. Just Bella." Typical my Edward would put me in a mobile safe room that wasn't even available in the 50 states yet.

"Well hi just Bella. Care to tell me how you got that beauty?" Mike looked back over at the car and saw Alec standing by it now. "Christ, and who's the big dude?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Come on, you think the big guy would let me take it for a spin after the test today? He your boyfriend?" I had to laugh. Here we were walking into the New York State Bar Exam and some guy wanted to drive around the car Edward insisted I use.

"You'd have to ask the driver but I sincerely doubt it."

"You have a driver too?" _Damn me and my sarcasm._

"Mike is it? Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" Luckily we had reached the doors and were able to go find our numbered seating.

The test finally ended and Mike caught up with me again as we were waiting to get out of the building.

"So Bella, can we go for a spin?" Three other guys were walking behind Mike now and I started to get nervous. I didn't need this shit right now. I walked through the doors and was grateful to see Alec approaching me. He pushed his way between Mike and myself and led me to the car. That night Edward somehow had my favorite pizza from the city delivered along with my favorite flowers. I studied and talked to him quickly before calling it a night getting ready to do it all again the next morning.

"So I'm guessing bodyguard, not boyfriend?" Mike was back and this time he seemed a little irritated with me. "Come on, you've got to help me out. The guys in the room next to mine bet me three hundred bucks I couldn't drive that car and another three hundred if I could figure out who you are. They're from the city so I'm guessing you are too." Man he was a nosey fucker.

"Sorry Mike, I have a test to take."

"Step away from Miss Swan." Ah Alec, only doing his job. I took the opportunity and ran in the building.

Multiple choice. More of the same. Oh, and let's not forget about the essays.

"Bella Swan? Why the bodyguard? Help me out here."

"Mike, do you realize you're giving some girl with a bodyguard and a tank a hard time?"

"Come on Bella, I'm harmless, just let me take her for a spin in the parking lot. I won't go far." I laughed. Dude was either stupid or just as naïve as I was.

"Okay Mike, but it isn't up to me. You have to convince the big guy and the driver." I smiled at Alec who just laughed and shook his head at me. Unfortunately for him he'd spent enough time around law students to realize what dorks we could be.

"Don't even think about it Newton." Alec laughed at him. _How did Alec know his name?_ Mike laughed and said something about it being worth a try and wished me a good night. He seemed harmless enough.

That night I was really missing my Edward when I realized I'd see him the next evening. I called him up very excited.

"Baby, I'll see you in about 20 hours. I can't wait!" Edward was laughing on the other end of the line.

"And here I thought you'd forgotten about me." I could hear the humor in his voice but some irrational part of me needed to let him know that could never and would never happen.

"Never baby, never. I'm completely and totally yours and I never ever keep you out of my thoughts. I miss you so much, I'm just so excited to get back to you tomorrow."

"I know baby, it hurts to be away from you. Call me before you go to bed?" We ended our call and I wished him a good night later and went to sleep to finish my last day there.

By the third day I was a ball of nerves, stomach problems, a few nose bleeds, and more than one nightmare about actually being a multiple choice answer. I think I was losing my mind. Mike was also acting like I was in fact the plague. I decided he'd figured everything out and I was actually thankful. After the Leah incident I didn't trust anyone and I was relieved to not have to deal with him anymore. I figured the less people around me, the better.

It was one o'clock on Wednesday and it was done. Finished. Over. I made it through. We made it through. Walking out of that awful building for the last time was surreal. It was literally like I didn't know what had just happened to me. The three days were a blur of essay writing, multiple choice questions and people wanting to know about my life. I didn't feel happy, I didn't feel scared, I just didn't feel. I was wondering if that non-feeling was going to last until Halloween when we got our results just as I saw my emerald eyed Adonis leaning up against the car.

He'd driven all the way to Albany to come get me. He missed me just as much as I'd missed him. I couldn't help it. I just had to be near him. I ran up and jumped in his arms claiming him as mine in front of everyone. I could hear whispers from guys about the car and the girls making comments about how they'd like to do "things" to my Edward and I cared about none of it. He was all mine and he was here for me.

I was shocked to find out I was being kidnapped considering I had a wedding to get ready for, but I was beyond pleased nonetheless. As long as it didn't turn into a circus, the details of the wedding meant nothing to me as long as it accomplished its goal of me become Edward's wife.

I loved the little cabin in the woods at the resort I'd found for Edward's birthday. It was perfect. And it meant a lot to know he enjoyed it enough to take me back when he knew I needed some time away. We made love, rested, and just found each other again. Oh, and made love some more. I'd even go as far as saying we simply fucked each other's brains out a few times.

We were now headed up the elevator to the Penthouse hand in hand with matching grins on our faces. I was realistic enough to know the next two weeks were going to be hectic and I was still having some stomach problems from the nervousness about the exam but luckily no nose bleeds, those were just embarrassing. After the Bar Exam, I also knew I could deal with the stress of the planning trio. And believe me, those women were intense. We made our way inside the Penthouse and there they were waiting to attack. Esme, Renee and Alice were sitting at the dining room table with stacks of magazines and papers. I knew they couldn't wait to get their hands on me for last minute dress fittings and approval of details. I'd been bombarded with enough email during the summer that I knew what was going on, but they were like dealing with three crazy people. I just wanted to be Edward's wife.

"Ladies, Bella just finished the bar exam. It was extremely stressful for her. Be kind to my woman." Edward was warning them because I knew he was worried about me getting sick.

The women sat me down and put me to work. Edward left to go to the club and I was meeting him there later. We went over the plans for the wedding. Rose was of course my maid of honor and Alice was my bridesmaid. Emmett was best man and Jasper was the groomsman. I wanted the wedding small and intimate, just about us and the people we loved the most. Surprisingly Edward agreed. I was worried that it would turn into a huge affair with all his business associates and people who wanted to be in the presence of the "mob boss" but he said he just wanted simple, classic and me.

We decided to get married at the house in the Hamptons right on the beach. I couldn't think of a more perfect place. It was where we first made love and where we got engaged, it just seemed like where we should get married. Edward just smiled at me and told me he couldn't think of anything more perfect. _Have I ever mentioned how fucking hot my fiancé is?_

My dress was designer and handmade selected by Alice of course, but very simple, linen and flowing. The men were also wearing simple linen suits, no ties, and the women were wearing matching designer linen dresses. My father wasn't completely thrilled about walking me down "the sand" as he called it, but he knew this was what I wanted. I think he would have preferred a traditional church wedding being an old catholic, but he never said anything because he knew I was happier than I'd ever been.

I spent the next two weeks going for dress fittings, spa appointments, meetings with the caterers and flower shops, and loving my man. It was so great not to have the stress of the Bar weighing on my shoulders. I wouldn't know if I passed or failed for more than three months so I tried to just push those thoughts aside. Edward and I were together as much as possible and he seemed so happy it made me as bubbly as Alice at times. He still hadn't told me where we were going on our honeymoon but the simple fact is I could have stayed at the local Motel 6 and been completely satisfied if he was there with me.

So here it was, finally, our wedding day. My father took my arm and walked me down the sand to my everything, my Edward. I'm not even sure what the minister was saying because I couldn't pry my eyes away from the emerald orbs that were piercing into my soul, just like they had the very first time I'd ever seen him. I know I said "I do" through tears and I heard and saw Edward do the same. I did hear the minister pronounce us man and wife and I definitely felt Edward grabbed me and kissed me with such passion I almost fainted. We both poured every feeling we had for each other into that kiss. Love, hope, comfort, nervousness, contentment, desire, fear, lust, and above all else, commitment. We had to stop when Emmett yelled that sexy time was later. Yeah, he'd been saying that a lot since my breakdown in front of my father. He thought it was hilarious. I on the other hand had plans to spend some time in the gym, build up some strength, and kick his ass. I'm pretty sure Edward might even help me. I looked over and my father was just shaking his head staring at my husband but luckily he had a faint smile on his lips. _My husband._

We had dinner and a champagne toast on the patio and everyone was so happy. We danced all night and hung out with our friends and family. It was truly the perfect day. I had to hand it to the planning trio it was everything I asked for, small, intimate, and classy. They actually kept the invite list to 58 including guests. I couldn't believe it. We may have had almost as much if not more security than guests, but I didn't focus on that.

Even the center pieces, which I normally never would have noticed, excited me. They were delicate tree branches painted silver and had little pictures of Edward and I together hanging like leaves all around the limbs. If I had been a guest at our wedding, I wouldn't have been able to deny the love that radiated from those photos.

And then there were the colors. The colors were the only thing I picked out for the wedding. Black, white, and silver. I thought since we were getting married at twilight the sunset would provide the best colors possible. I was actually right because every crystal, plate, gown, and diamond at the party shinned like the night sky was there just to enrich our lives. My husband's eyes even sparkled a brighter green. I owed the planning trio big time.

I was also sure to spend some time with Rose during the reception. I loved my best friend and I truly missed her during the past summer while studying. I did find a lot of comfort in knowing Emmett was completely and totally enthralled with her and occupied as much of Rose's time as she would let him. Typical Rose. Instead of letting me express my love, friendship, and apology for being so distant over the summer, Rose hugged me. She hugged me in the way only she could letting me know she missed me too but she understood and we'd catch up soon.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, we have a flight to catch." My heart jumped in my chest. _Mrs. Cullen. I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen. I loved it._

"Yes you are baby. And hearing that makes me happier than I've ever been." Okay, the thinking out loud thing was really annoying except this time it made my husband smile. Awe.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, but you have to call me that until you tell me where we're going." I giggled and Edward just beamed at me. "I've wanted to call you that since our first date beautiful. I can't believe you're finally my wife. I love you so much Mrs. Cullen and I'm going to keep you so happy."

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the small airstrip in the Hamptons. Little did I know, Edward had his private jet waiting. Seriously, my husband had a private jet? But hell, it was gorgeous and classy and I didn't care about anything at that point except for being in Edward's arms. He carried me up the steps and put me in a plush leather chair to prepare for takeoff. As soon as we were in the air, Edward just looked at me, unbuckled my belt, and picked me up carrying me to the back of the plane through a door that led to a small but beautiful bedroom. He put me down on my feet and slowly unbuttoned my wedding dress while I took off his suit. The smile on his face was unbelievable.

"You're the most precious part of my life Mrs. Cullen. You're my heart and soul. I can never explain to you how happy you make me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to show you how much I love you but I'll spend the rest of my days trying." He was so soft and tender. And there in his plane, high above the clouds, my husband pushed his gigantic cock into me over and over and over again hitting my special spot and making me beg him for more. Suddenly he stilled inside of me and grabbed my face in what seemed like a panic.

"Isabella, I need, I need you to know, I need you to know I love you," he was gripping my face and starting at me like he had more to say. His eyes told me the rest - that he'd never leave, that he'd always keep me safe, and above all else, that he'd love me forever, unconditionally. I started to cry. I couldn't get a hold of my emotions lately because of the wedding. He brushed the tears from my cheeks and smiled.

"Baby, no crying, just loving, just us, forever."

"I belong to you Edward." He proceeded to thrust in me, entering me and then pulled back until he was almost out of me but never leaving my insides. Each time he thrust right back in he did it with such force, like he needed the confirmation of being deep inside of me. I loved every minute of it. Nothing was better than Edward being inside of me. Nothing. He filled every part of my body and soul as he took me as his, because that is all I ever wanted to be. Eventually his pace picked up as he brought us closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum Edward. Your wife is about to cum on your cock baby." I knew it would probably have sounded extremely crass to an outsider, but Edward loved my dirty talk and I couldn't help it when I was with him. "Please baby, please." And as if an electric shock was released throughout the room, Edward pushed and pumped and dug into me like he was looking for a way to crawl into my soul as he growled. I mean he actually growled.

"You're my wife. My wife. Forever. Mine," he yelled and then came so hard into me I could feel his seed on every part of my insides. Hearing him, feeling him, and laying in his cum I came like a volcano waiting for millions of years to finally erupt.

I woke and realized my husband had yet again fucked me unconscious. The smile on his smug little face said it all. He was so proud of himself for being able to do that to me. And to be completely honest, I loved every conscious and unconscious minute of it! You'll never hear me complain.

Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms. Man and wife, just as I'd dreamed it would be since our first date. I looked up at my peaceful husband and saw a slight smile on his lips while he was sleeping and it warmed my heart right before I joined him in sleep.

We were woken by a soft knock on the bedroom cabin door. "Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, we're about to land, you need to head to your seats please." We both looked up and I giggled.

"I love hearing that!" The look on Edward's face was one of complete agreement.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen, you'll hear it for the rest of your life, get used to it!" He said it sternly but with a smile that met his eyes.

I dressed in the clothes Edward gave me before heading to the bathroom. I still didn't know where we were going or what the temperature would be like when we got there so I had to rely on my husband for clothes, something I think he secretly enjoyed. I quickly showered and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a royal blue t-shirt and a white hoodie. He definitely knew me too well.

I came out of the bathroom and Edward went to take his turn in the shower. I thought about joining him but knew we only had about 15 minutes until we started to land and to be honest, the shower in the plane was rather small. He emerged from the bathroom wearing dark jeans and a gorgeous gray wool sweater. _And there goes my dry panties. Christ you just had sex with him a few hours ago. Have you met our hot as fuck husband? Our crazy thoughts exactly._

We made our way over to the big leather chairs and buckled in preparing to land.

"I really hope you enjoy this Mrs. Cullen. Know that I'll take you anywhere or do anything for you for the rest of our lives. And I'll know that all you really want is to watch bad TV in the bed with me wherever and whenever we can." He chuckled a little like he thought he was telling a joke instead of the complete and total truth.

"Mr. Cullen, you know your wife too well. You're very presence brings her happiness. And she's going to spend every single day making sure her husband has a smile on his face when he goes to bed at night. Oh, and a smile when he wakes up." I winked with what I hoped was a sexy look on my face and Edward just stared at me.

"Damn it Isabella, if we didn't have to land right now I'd teach you a lesson about teasing me."

The pilot came on the loud speaker and reminded us to buckle up for landing. Like I was a child, Edward reached over to check that my seatbelt was secure enough. Normally I'd be completely offended by this action, one because I'm not a child and two because I know how to work a seat belt. But, I knew my husband and he didn't register either one of those thoughts. All he could see in his head was "keep Bella safe, keep Bella safe" like a mantra that instinctively forced him to make sure I was. It may be controlling, but in the good sort of way.

"You take such good care of me Mr. Cullen." It was a simple statement, but it held so much meaning.

"I have to Mrs. Cullen, you're my entire life and without you I would be nothing." He just looked at me with the most serious expression in his eyes. I knew it was true. I also knew I would be nothing without him either.

When we landed I was informed that we were in London. I was so excited. I'd never been out of the United States. And London! So many different authors and politicians had come from there.

"Isabella, I'm sorry, but we aren't staying in London just yet." Edward looked at me shyly. "We're headed to an isle off the coast of England for the first five days. I really hope you don't mind." What could I say to that? A small almost secluded island with my Edward?

"Mr. Cullen, as long as you're with me, I'll go anywhere." It was the truest statement I could ever make.

"Bella, we're coming back to London and spending five more days here. I just thought at first we might not want to go sight-seeing and stuff." It was like he read my mind. "The isle is supposed to be fantastic. Secluded, small shops and cafes, and best of all, we have a king sized bed and a Jacuzzi." I could never deny the look in his beautiful emerald eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Mr. Cullen, are you sure you don't know my thoughts before I have them?" He looked at me questioningly.

"No Isabella, why?" Oh my beautiful husband.

"Because you already know all the answers Mr. Cullen. I want nothing more than to just be with you. I was worried about travel and sight-seeing, because that's what is supposed to happen on vacation. I just need you to know that taking me to a secluded island where few people are around and we can just have fun is the best most amazing honeymoon I could ever imagine." Edward giggled as I flung my arms around him and then kissed me passionately.

That evening in our villa on the island Edward handed me a simple manila envelope. "A wedding gift my love." I was nervous. My husband just smiled and gestured for me to open the envelope. I did as he asked and as I pulled out a handful of big glossy photos I got confused. Each picture was of a house. Okay, it was a mansion. A gated mansion on an estate. It was gorgeous. Slate white bricks ran along the entire house only stopping for huge windows and gigantic pillars along the porch. It looked like a historic masterpiece. I looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Our new home my love." I couldn't believe it.

"Edward, oh my god Edward, it's huge. It's gorgeous baby but it's huge." I was still trying to register the fact that this estate was now ours.

"It reminded me of you, classic yet amazing. I hope you like it." Edward ran his hands through his hair and I swear I heard him say "god I hope you like it" as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to me hopefully. I wasn't really sure why. "It isn't far from the city and my parents are only a few miles away." Edward was still running his hands though his hair and was starting to look distraught. "The inside needs to be remodeled so we can't move in right away. I thought you'd like to take charge of that and Esme offered to help." I had to help him, I had to relax him, I couldn't allow my beautiful husband to be upset. I caressed his cheek and pulled him as close to me as possible.

"Edward, I don't even know what to say." And then I started crying because I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have this beautiful man in my life.

My husband had bought us a home to share our lives in.

"Bella, please don't cry baby, if you don't like it we'll get something different. I just wanted to surprise you love."

"Oh Edward, I love it. Honestly, I absolutely love it. It's going to be perfect. I'm just so overwhelmed. You're just too good to me." With that Edward leaned in and wiped my tears and kissed me.

We spent the next five days making love in our suite and going for long walks on the isle. It was beautiful and quiet. We talked about everything and nothing. We spent most of our time in bed but we did manage to venture out on occasion. Eventually we headed back to London where Edward had a gorgeous hotel suite booked. We planned on doing all the touristy things but again spent the first day in bed. It was like the end of the world was coming and we were trying to get enough of each other to last for eternity.

We did end up visiting the great sites of London. It was fantastic and I think even Christopher and Alec enjoyed themselves. Yes, they were there too, but that was all the security we had. Edward mentioned that England was pretty peaceful and security wasn't that great of a concern.

Edward took me for a romantic dinner for my birthday and of course went overboard on his gift. The man had already bought us an estate in New York but he still insisted on giving me an emerald bracelet and matching earrings that could probably finance a small country for a few years. It bothered me a little how much he spoiled me but he truly seemed to enjoy doing it so I just kept my mouth shut. Why complain when it makes him so happy?

After 10 glorious days of honeymooning with my husband we boarded Edward's jet and headed home to start our lives together as husband and wife.

**EPOV**

As I laid in the small bed of our private plane next to my wife I was content. Our wedding was everything my sweet love wanted it to be. It was classy and simple, and it accomplished the one thing I wanted, it made Isabella my wife. She giggled every time I called her Mrs. Cullen and it warmed my heart. The entire honeymoon was amazing. Bella was carefree and light hearted the entire time. We grew closer during that time than I thought was even possible considering how close we already were. Everything about my wife amazed me. She was willing to go anywhere and do anything as long as I held her hand. It was her only requirement, ever.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and knew we had to prepare for our landing. I gently woke Bella and we dressed and made our way to the main cabin to prepare for landing.

"Edward, I just want to say thank you. I know it isn't much compared to what you've given me but this time together has meant the world to me. I've never been so happy or felt so loved in all my life. I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed my beautiful wife on the forehead. "Isabella, that's all I ever want for you. You're a part of my soul baby." With that I handed her a final wedding gift. I was so nervous about the house I completely forgot about the other package I had. Bella had also surprised me with an antique platinum pocket watch and matching cigar holder. She knew I had a love of watches, something I got from my father. She had also made arrangements with Esme to refurbish my father's old desk from his office and had it delivered to my office at the Penthouse. Everything the woman gave me always had meaning and thoughtfulness behind it.

Bella looked at the red leather box and ran her fingers over the lettering for Cartier. "You spoil me Mr. Cullen."

"You haven't even opened it yet Mrs. Cullen." She smiled up at me and unhooked the latch and smiled even brighter as she took out the signature platinum Cartier love bracelet. I thought it was perfect for her. It literally screwed together and couldn't be taken off unless it was unscrewed with a special tool. Bella picked up the bracelet and I screwed it on around her delicate wrist.

"It's perfect Edward, thank you. And you can throw that away." She was pointing to the special screw driver. I couldn't have been happier.

We eventually resumed life back in New York. I was busy with work after having been away and Bella was working on plans with my mother for the house. It was nice to finally be able to spend time with my wife whenever I wanted.

It was now Sunday morning, a week after we returned, and I was taking my wife breakfast in bed. I'd made her favorite, cheese omelet with bacon and orange juice. I set the tray down and Bella smiled. She then sniffed the air, put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I immediately followed and held my wife's hair as she threw up.

"That's it. You're going to the doctor and I'm not arguing about it." I was done with her nervousness and bad food excuses. Something was wrong and I wasn't taking any chances when it came to my wife's health.

"It was the bacon Edward. It smelled weird. I just need some Tums and I'll be fine." She was rummaging through the cabinet looking for the Tums when she pulled out a small blue box.

"Oh my god." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her but I definitely saw that she dropped a box of tampons.

"What is it Bella?" I was really starting to get nervous. Just thinking back to the day she spent in the hospital made my chest hurt. I don't think I could handle it if something was wrong with her. I went to her side and pulled her down on my lap as I sat on the floor.

"Bella, please, you're scaring me."

She pointed at the box. "I can't remember the last time I used those." And then her hand went down to her stomach. My head was spinning with the possibilities.

"Are you pregnant? Do you think you might be pregnant?" I was so incredibly excited that I must have yelled because Bella looked up at me with shock and fear written all over her face.

"I don't know Edward. I, I take my pill every day. I've never missed. Oh my god. How could?" And then a tear fell from her face. Did she not want my child? I thought we'd talked about this. "I'm sorry Edward," was all she said as she began to sob.

"Sorry? What do you mean? Bella, this is incredible. Amazing. My baby is having my baby. What do we need? One of those test things? I'll go get some." I started to get up and Bella looked confused.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"You better be kidding Isabella. I want nothing more than to have babies with you. You know that."

"But it's so fast. And we didn't plan it." She seemed a little shaken.

"Bella, everything we do is fast. And what is better than a baby? We don't need plans for a baby. You, you want this right?" I was nervous. I knew she wanted to have a family with me but she was only 23 and had just finished school. Maybe she wanted to wait.

"Oh god Edward, I want this more than anything. I could be having your baby!" Now that was the excitement I was looking for. We both got up and I went to the local drug store to buy a bunch of pregnancy tests. I also got rid of the bacon before I left.

When I came back Bella was sitting on the bed drinking her orange juice.

"I'm a little nervous. I mean, what if I'm not?" I'd thought about that while I was out and decided that if she wasn't pregnant, she would be soon.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, we'll just have to start trying right away then." She smiled in agreement. We read the directions for the test and Bella went into the bathroom to pee on the stick. She came back out and just stood there. I reached out my hand and her face lit up as she took my hand and all of her doubts seemed to vanish. We sat on the bed for three minutes holding each other just waiting. Bella then got up and holding my hand we walked to the bathroom. She looked down and then looked back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm having your baby," she whispered. They were the most beautiful four words I'd ever heard. Bella and I had created a life out of our love. I was going to be a father. And my Bella was going to be the most wonderful mother. I took her in my arms and carried her over to the bed. I laid her down and pulled off her night shirt. I began kissing her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her jaw, her everything. I moved my way down to her abdomen and whispered, "Hello little baby, I'm your Daddy" and I kissed her entire stomach. I looked up and Bella was softly crying with the happiest smile on her face.

I proceeded with my kissing down to Bella's center and licked in between her folds. "You taste amazing Mrs. Cullen," I could never get enough of her. I slid my tongue in her wet center again and again as I rubbed her clit with my fingers.

"God Edward. You're gonna make me cum." This only encouraged me more. I pulled my tongue out of her pussy and replaced it with two fingers. As my mouth found her clit I pumped my fingers in and out of her and bit down. Bella grabbed my hair, pulled and erupted. As she began to settle I crawled up her body careful not to put any wait on her stomach. I positioned myself behind her so her back was pressed up against my chest. I slide one arm under her and around her neck holding her head to me.

"I love you Bella." I lifted her leg with my other arm and slid my cock inside of her. I moved slowly. I knew pregnant woman could have sex but I was a little worried about hurting something. Bella was panting and begging me to move faster. I was starting to lose control.

"You're so deep from behind Edward, please more, please." That broke me. I began thrusting into Bella like she wanted, deep and hard as my free hand found her clit and began rubbing.

"Edward, oh, fuck, Edward" and I felt Bella's walls clench around me as she came. I pushed into her a few more times and lost my resistance coming hard into her. We laid there holding each other until our breathing became normal.

"Odd, I thought I was already pregnant." And she giggled. There was no happier man.

I was able to get Bella an appointment with the top OB/GYN in the city the next morning. It helps to be a powerful and feared man. I called my secretary Jane and cleared my schedule for the day. Bella called my mother and told her she wasn't feeling well and cancelled their house planning session for the day. We were waiting outside of Dr. Gerandy's office 20 minutes before our scheduled appointment. To say we were excited would have been an understatement.

The nurse called us in and took Bella's blood pressure, temperature, and weight and then took some blood. I felt bad because my baby hated needles so I just held her hand. The nurse finished up and told us the doctor would be in shortly. A few minutes later a small older woman entered the room introducing herself as Dr. G. I'd met Dr. G before at a social function and knew she'd be perfect for taking care of my family. Plus, I wasn't letting some male doctor around my woman.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, your blood work shows you're about 7 weeks pregnant. Congratulations to both of you." Almost two months. Our baby had been with us at our wedding and through our honeymoon. Bella must have realized this too but she seemed to get nervous.

"But Dr. G, we just got back from our honeymoon. I drank some wine at dinner a few nights. Oh my god." Bella turned pale and started shaking. Dr. G didn't even look concerned.

"Mrs. Cullen, that's perfectly alright unless you were hitting the hard liquor like an alcoholic. And you didn't know you were pregnant. Actually, a glass of wine here and there is fine for a pregnant woman." Bella seemed completely relieved by this and I just squeezed her had. I could already see the motherly instincts coming out in her and it was beautiful.

"Would you like to see your baby?" Um, hell yeah! Both women just looked at me and laughed. And now I was thinking out loud like my wife.

"So I'm excited," I shrugged. Bella climbed up on the exam table and was put in the stirrups.

"Now, since you're only 7 weeks we will have to use an internal ultrasound." Bella nodded in agreement as Dr. G put a sheet over Bella's lower half and I started to get nervous. I was at her side holding her hand as much for my benefit as for hers.

"This will be cold and slightly uncomfortable." Bella nodded and then grunted a little.

"Jesus baby are you okay?" I fucking hated seeing my wife in pain.

"Edward, you have to relax, we're looking at seven more months of physical discomfort." And she giggled.

"Okay, right here is your baby." Dr. G pointed to a small dark circle on the screen. "And yes, it looks like a bean." I just stared in amazement. There on the screen was our baby. Bella began crying and squeezed my hand. She pulled away for a minute and wiped a tear from my cheek. She looked at me with such love.

"I know," she whispered. It was as if we could see into each other's souls and on the screen was the physical proof of our love.

Dr. G finished up the exam and gave Bella and the baby a clean bill of health. She also printed a ton of the ultrasound pictures which I took proudly. She then handed us some paper work saying that it would explain what Bella could and couldn't eat and how much physical activity she should have. She also gave us a suggested reading list. My mind was running a mile a minute thinking of things I needed to get for this pregnancy.

"Um, Dr. G, what about um, sex?" I looked over and my little angel's face was beat red.

Dr. G looked up and chuckled a little. "There's no need to stop having sex dear. Most women even find they have an increased libido because of the pregnancy hormones." _This was music to my cock._

We finished up with the Doctor and I thanked her profusely. We decided to head to the bookstore and get the standard pregnancy books and then I insisted we stop for lunch.

After making Bella eat everything possible she looked up at me sheepishly, "I think I'm tired Edward." I was so happy she was telling me how she was feeling I almost cried again. _Definitely going to have to kill someone this week to make up for my lost manhood._ I paid the bill and put Bella in the car.

"Bella, I want you to keep telling me things. I want to know how you're feeling all the time. I want to be as much a part of this pregnancy as possible."

"So you're going to gain a bunch of weight and get all ugly with me?" She laughed off the comment but it bothered me.

"Bella, I can't wait to see you with a baby bump, swollen with our child. You'll be even more beautiful my love." Bella had grown much more confident about herself since we'd met and I didn't want her carrying my child to think it made her less beautiful. If anything, the image of her round and pregnant made me horny.

I got Bella home and carried her upstairs to bed. "I can walk Edward."

"Oh, I know you can, but I enjoy carrying my pregnant wife." She just giggled as I laid us down in the bed to rest. I watched my wife sleep while thinking about everything I could do to make this pregnancy easier on her. She was so tiny and fragile and I didn't want anything to hurt her.

Later that evening I order us some dinner and then we cuddled on the couch reading pregnancy books.

"Edward, I don't want to tell anyone until 3 months. Is that okay? I know it's an old wives tale or whatever but I just don't want to tempt fate or anything." Bella actually seemed nervous.

"That's fine baby. We'll wait until your first trimester is over before we tell anyone. I guess I should cancel the billboard in time square letting everyone know I knocked you up." I was joking of course, well sort of. "I will have to talk with Christopher and Alec. They'll need to know." Bella, thankfully, agreed. These were the men taking care of her when I couldn't, they would have to know about her condition.

"I'd also like to assign a guard for the baby." I couldn't help it. I'd have Bella surrounded by bodyguards all day if I could.

"Edward, you can't be serious. I already have two bodyguards plus a tank taking me places. Now you want three people following me around?" She did not look amused.

"I was thinking someone specifically trained to protect pregnant women. Someone with a medical background or something."

"You want a doctor following me around?" Hah, even better idea. I always knew she was brilliant. I looked down at her and realized she wasn't being serious. _Shit._ "Edward you have to stop this now. I'm pregnant, not dying or painting a target on my forehead. Just speak with Christopher and Alec. I trust them and I'm used to them now. And you have to relax a little. I don't need to be worrying that you're going to go into cardiac arrest every time I have morning sickness." Damn if the woman wasn't always the more reasonable one.

"You win. I'm sorry, I just love you so much. I'll try to reign it in." Bella kissed me and continued reading.

The next morning Bella and I played a little in the shower and we got ready for the day. She was heading over to the house to meet my mother. I was meeting with the Columbians at the club. I hated meeting with them but they were always much easier to deal with after I had the hookers take care of them.

Before Bella left we called Christopher and Alec to the great room.

"Gentlemen, Mrs. Cullen is pregnant." I couldn't help the smug look on my face. "I'll need you to be taking extra special care of her and our child. Also, we aren't telling anyone about the pregnancy yet so you two are the only ones that know." They got the message.

"Congratulations!" They knew what it meant for me to continue the legacy of the Cullen family. They also knew they were responsible for protecting that legacy.

Bella blushed and grabbed her bag and gave me a kiss goodbye. I kissed her back and then leaned down and wished my baby a good day with its mommy and kissed her belly. She just giggled. This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Ever since Dr. G confirmed I was pregnant I was bursting with excitement. _Yeah, and vomit but that's not really fun to talk about._ And Edward, oh my Edward was amazing. He was going to be such a great father. Granted he was going full blown overprotective mode but I thought it was sweet. I knew his intentions were in the right place.

The rest of the week was spent at the new house making plans with Esme. I think she knew something was going on but she didn't say anything and neither did I. We were remodeling the entire house and it was a daunting task to say the least. The outside of the house was stately and classic and I loved it. I wanted the inside to be modern, warm and homey, the perfect place to raise our baby. The grounds were of course gated and heavily secured but I'd have to get extra protection around the outdoor pool. It was overwhelming all the things I had to take into consideration for a child.

Most mornings I would get up and get sick. It seems morning sickness can occur during other times of the day also as evenings weren't that great on my stomach either. I was having a hard time keeping much down and was worried because I had actually lost weight. I chose to keep this information to myself, the last thing I needed was Edward worrying about that too. We were meeting with Dr. G in a few weeks and I was determined to gain back the weight before then. I did call her because of my concerns. She said it was sometimes normal for women to lose a few pounds early on because of the morning sickness and change in diet. I felt relieved by that.

Edward and I were reading every pregnancy book available preparing for what was to come. He was so excited about our baby. He even went out and bought a silver spoon and cup from Tiffany explaining that our child was to be spoiled rotten. I knew I was going to have a fight on my hands with how much money he spent on our little blessing.

Each day I seemed to notice something different about my body. My breasts were tender and I think a little bigger. My back hurt at times and my sense of smell had multiplied. I felt like I could smell things from miles away if the wind was blowing correctly. I shared each and every one of these things with Edward. He would get so excited with every detail wanting to know more. The pervert in him also insisted on testing to see if my breasts were larger every morning and yes, the pervert in me secretly enjoyed these tests.

It was the middle of the week and Esme was pouring over tile samples and fabrics when I started feel lightheaded. A construction crew was in the east wing of the mansion painting some of the guest rooms and I swear I could smell the paint like it was right next to me. Esme grabbed me from behind and sat me down in one of the old chairs we used at the house.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Esme, it's just the smell of the paint, I think it's getting to me." As soon as she sat me down, I started feeling better.

"How far along are you dear?" I looked up at my mother-in-law in shock. She just laughed. "Sweetie, I can barely smell the paint. And don't think I haven't heard you getting sick all week. I've had two myself you know."

"Um, almost 8 weeks now." I didn't really know what to say. I just smiled at her as she jumped up and down like a slightly older Alice.

"I'm going to be a grandma? Oh my god this is so exciting!" She leaned down and hugged me so tightly I thought I might burst. I started to cry. I loved keeping our baby as mine and Edward's little secret but it also felt so good to have another woman to talk to.

"Esme I'm so scared. I mean, there's so much to do and I asked Edward if we could wait to tell everyone until 3 months but I just, I'm so overwhelmed."

"Oh Bella, you're going to be just find dear. And you know everyone is here to help. How's Edward handling this?"

"He wanted to have some sort of doctor/bodyguard following me around." I laughed remembering the conversation.

"He can be rather overprotective of you can't he? Oh I bet he's just so excited. And don't worry your secret is safe with me." I looked up at Esme and I was grateful she was in my life. I loved my own mother dearly but she was rather flighty and she'd never be able to keep this secret. Plus I knew in my heart the woman would make it about herself and I needed a little more support than that right now.

"We have so much to do Bella. We'll need to figure out where to put the nursery, we need to have gates installed by all the stairs, we'll need a fence around the pool…" Esme continued rambling on and I could feel the relief wash over me. She was in full mother mode figuring out everything I was scared to think about. I knew I'd be okay having her in my corner.

"And I don't want you here on the days the construction crews are using any paints or fumes. How's the morning sickness?"

"It's okay. I mean, it's not fun and Edward insists on watching me puke for some reason." Esme just laughed and shook her head.

"Come, let's go get a light lunch. You shouldn't be in here with the paint if it's making you this uncomfortable."

That afternoon Esme took me out to lunch and talked to me about everything. I mean really talked to me. Yes, the books were helpful but it was so nice being able to discuss everything with another woman who had already gone through this.

Thankfully Esme was honest with me about everything. She confirmed my fears that labor actually hurt like a bitch. Most women I know say they don't remember the pain or crap like that but come on, a baby out of there? Seriously? I'd like to know what I'd gotten myself into so I could prepare. I mean, I'm sure actually holding my baby will far outweigh the pain but to think that isn't gonna hurt is absurd to me.

After lunch Esme sent me on my way and told me not to worry about a thing because the family would always support us. I decided to head over to Edward's office after lunch. I greeted Jane in the lobby and she mentioned Edward seemed a little high-strung today. I could hear him through the office door shouting in Spanish and damn was that sexy. I peeked my head in and he waived for me to come in. He finished up the call and just smiled at me.

"I didn't know you knew Spanish. I thought just French and Italian."

"You like?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I likey very much Senor Cullen."

"Such a little tease." Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed me so hard I could feel it in my toes.

"Maybe I'm not teasing." I started to undo his tie as he ran his hands up my skirt and began fondling my ass. I could feel his hard on against the back of my thigh and I was desperate to feel it in me.

"Take me baby. Please." Edward lifted us up from his chair and sat me on his desk. He took his tie out of my hands and wrapped it around my wrists. He removed my panties and pushed my skirt up to my waist as he lowered his head and licked me.

"God Bella, I'm going to fuck you so hard right now, understand?" I couldn't even find words. He held my bound hands in one of his and eased me back onto the desk with his other hand. And then he entered me. Hard. I went to grab for his hair and I couldn't move. I had a desperate need to touch him and he wouldn't let me. Instead he took his free hand and pulled my shirt down while he continued to pound into me.

"Your tits are so fucking perfect. I'm going to fuck them soon baby." He was thrusting into my center and I felt my orgasm taking hold. I tried to yell his name but I don't even know what came out of my mouth as I fell over the edge and came while my husband bit down on my nipple.

"I love it when you come on me. God you're beautiful." Edward kept entering me and pulling back at such a speed I couldn't even try to keep up. His free hand was roaming my body leaving a trail of fire across my skin. He was rubbing my ass cheek as he leaned down on the desk and began biting my earlobe.

"Your ass is amazing baby. I want to fuck your ass too if you'll let me." He continued sucking on my neck as I felt his finger dip into my small hole.

"Jesus! Edward!" The sensation of Edward's cock thrusting into my sex as he gently fingered my asshole while he licked my neck and held my hands down was too much. I pushed my hips towards him and erupted in pure unadulterated bliss. Edward pushed into me a few more time and then bit down on my neck as he came hard into me and then fell down on top of me.

"Good god Isabella, you're one dangerous woman." Edward unbound my hands, pulled me up to him and walked us over to the couch. "You okay baby? Was I too rough?" He actually looked a little shy.

"You can do anything you want to my body love." I giggled a little out of embarrassment. "I like what you do." And I did. Every time I thought Edward had shown me all of his sexual talents he seemed to come up with more. The thought of having anal sex with him scared me a little but if it felt anything like what he had just done to me with his hand, I was more than willing to try. Plus, I knew Edward would never do anything he even thought would hurt me so how bad could it really be?

Edward's phone started ringing and he began cursing as he laid me down on the couch and told me he'd be just a minute. When I woke it was getting dark out and Edward was sitting at his desk with Jasper and Emmett discussing something about Columbians and none of them seem pleased.

"Hey sleepy. You okay?" Emmett and Jasper turned in their chairs and looked at me.

"Sexy time make you tired Bella?"

"Emmett, I hope you know I'm gonna kick your ass for those comments one of these days. Or maybe I'll just convince Rose to not have sexy time with you anymore."

"Good luck Smarty B. She can't resist me." Emmett then flexed his muscles and kissed each of his biceps. Jasper just laughed at him like the meathead he was at times.

"Edward, I'll leave you with Mr. Macho over there and see you at home later for dinner?" I got up and kissed my husband goodbye. He said he'd call but he probably wouldn't make it home until late. I left knowing he would be in danger this evening and I knew it wasn't the pregnancy that was making me sick to my stomach.

I felt Edward crawl into bed with me in the early morning hours and silently thanked god he'd made it home to me yet again.

Later that morning I took him breakfast in bed and he gave me his sexy smile while he ran his hands through his hair.

"Hi."

"You didn't need to bring me breakfast but thank you. How are you feeling today?"

"Better now. Oh, and your mom knows about the baby. I meant to tell you yesterday at your office but you fucked all coherent thought out of my brains." Edward laughed. "She guessed after I almost fainted from the paint fumes. I think she has some weird sixth sense or something. She promised she wouldn't say anything." I looked at Edward and he looked down right pissed. "What?"

"The pain fumes Bella? What the hell were you thinking? You can't be around that shit!" It was very rare that Edward ever raised his voice to me and it startled me a little, okay a lot. He must have noticed my shock. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell, I just worry about you so fucking much."

"Edward, it wasn't like I was in the room with them. I could just smell them from the east end of the house. And you know how big that place is. Esme couldn't even smell them. You know I wouldn't put our baby in danger like that." And of course I started to cry because why would I be able to control my emotions?

"Bella, I'm sorry. You just scared me. I know you wouldn't do anything to put our baby in danger. I'm such an ass. Forgive me?"

I nodded and tried to stop crying as he pulled me close to him. "I just forget about your supernatural smelling abilities now. Really, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I just can't get any control over my emotions. You aren't mad about your mom knowing?" Edward kissed my forehead and laughed a bit. "Love, I could never be mad about our family knowing you're gonna give us a baby. Was she good to talk to?"

"She really was Edward. I guess I didn't realize how nervous I've been this past week thinking about things we have to do to prepare. She already has a list for baby gates and a nursery. She's crazy when it comes to making plans but I'm so thankful we have her in our lives."

"Did you want to tell your own mom? I don't want you to think you have to keep this a secret."

"No, I'd rather wait. Plus, I know telling my mother would be like calling up Page 6 and I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

We finished eating breakfast and I decided to surprise Edward in the shower afterward except he wasn't in the shower when I snuck into the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror removing a bloody piece of gauze from his side I hadn't noticed because of his t-shirt.

"Edward! What is that? Oh my god are you hurt?" I was frantic. I ran up to his side and looked at his wound.

"It's just a little scratch baby, please don't get yourself worked up."

"You're still bleeding. I'm calling the doctor." I started to run out of the bathroom to call Edward's doctor when he grabbed my hand.

"Baby, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. It's just a scratch." I looked in his eyes and knew there was a reason he didn't want me to call the doctor. I walked over to him and examined his "little scratch" and realized it looked like a knife had cut him. Granted, I don't know much about wounds, but it looked too perfect for it to be from anything else.

"Then I'm calling Carlisle. My baby needs a father Edward, not a stubborn man that bled out from a stab wound." I raised my head and gave my husband a look daring him to argue with me. Suffice to say he didn't. I ran out of the bathroom and called Carlisle and asked him to come over and not to mention anything to Esme. I didn't want to scare her too. I think he understood to bring his medical bag because he said he would be there as soon as he could.

A couple of hours and 11 stitches later I had Edward settled into the bed to rest. He tried to argue with me that he needed to head to the club but I told him I wasn't feeling well and wanted him to stay with me. I'm pretty sure he knew I was making that up but he stayed with me anyway. And to be honest, I was sick with worry and couldn't bear the thought of him leaving.

That night I dreamt of holding my baby and watching Edward bleed.

The rest of the week seemed uneventful and I continued to monitor Edward's wound to make sure he was healing properly just as Carlisle had showed me. I wasn't sleeping well having nightmares most nights but my husband always woke me and comforted me until I felt better. I never asked him how he got hurt or what happened. To be honest, I didn't want to know and I felt what's done is done. I just needed to make sure he was okay now.

That Saturday night we had Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper over to the Penthouse for dinner. The guys seemed much more relaxed than they had during the week so I could only hope that things were better with work.

I was also happy to have a chance to catch up with Rose and Alice. Rose announced she was promoted to full time meteorologist at the station for the morning news and I was extremely happy for her. Alice's boutique was thriving and she was even starting to sell some of her own designs which Rose happily agreed to add to her morning wardrobe. Every fiber of my being wanted to scream that I was pregnant so I spent most of the evening biting my lip and keeping my mouth shut. Luckily my friends weren't as perceptive as Esme and I made it through the evening without spilling the beans.

After everyone left Edward seemed happy. He snuck up behind me while I was loading the dishwasher and started kissing my neck.

"May I take you to bed now Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes please!" And he did. Over and over again until Monday morning rolled around and we woke to start a new week.

I spent most of the week meeting with Esme at her house because the painting crew was still working on the guest rooms at the new house. We planned on putting the nursery across the hall from the master suite and painting it a beautiful shade of green since we didn't yet know the sex of our baby.

Edward also seemed much more at ease during the week. It was almost like whatever happened was done and over with. This gave me more relief than I thought possible and my nightmares actually stopped.

The only bad part of my week was running into my old FBI buddy Charlotte or Leah or whatever the hell her real name was. She just happened to be shopping at the market on Tuesday morning and she just happened to bump into me. The woman ignited a rage inside me I'd never felt before. She tried to use me to get to my Edward and that was unforgivable in my book. She stopped me and tried to talk to me but I just looked at her and told her I had no idea who she was. When she wouldn't leave me alone I told her I was sure I could find a way to guarantee she stayed away from me if she didn't do it on her own. I was a little surprised by the threat as it came out of my mouth but like the few times that happened before it felt okay. Like I said, she tried to get to my Edward. I wasn't putting up with that shit. Federal agent or not.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand to hear her scream anymore. I didn't know what to do or how to make it better. My wife laid in our bed overcome with nightmares shouting out my name in horror and I didn't know how to help her. I'd failed. Rationally, I knew I couldn't hide my wound from her completely but I was hoping to have it stitched and covered before she saw it. At first I didn't think it was that bad, it didn't hurt and the bleeding had slowed so I figured I could just bandage it up and it would be okay. This wasn't the first time I'd been cut by a knife. It wasn't until I was about to get in the shower the next morning that I realized it was still seeping blood at a pretty good pace.

Bella being Bella didn't dwell on what happened or what she should do. She just looked at me with one threating glare and called Carlisle to stitch me up. I swear the woman possessed the strength of an army in her tiny little body. And she never asked a question which I was thankful for because I didn't want to chance her becoming an accessory after the fact.

But the nightmares, fuck I couldn't handle her nightmares. I thought about just telling her what happened and explaining that it was a fluke but I knew that wouldn't help. She'd seen me bleed and that's all she registered. Each night I comforted her and as my wound healed, her nightmares grew less and less until they were finally gone. I hated myself for making her worry, especially now that her worries affected our child growing inside of her. Believe me, I took my anger out on the right people.

Earlier in the week I met with the Columbians who decided they were going to test my patience and threaten to stop our coke deals. Every couple of years, a syndicate would get too cocky for its own good and think they could bully the Cullen Family into bending to their will. And every time people ended up dying. And I don't mean people form the Cullen Family.

The Columbians threatened to allow Felix Volturi of all people to take over drug shipments in New York claiming he was willing to pay triple what I already was. I'm no accountant but there was no fucking way to even think about turning a profit at double what I was paying. In the past I could respect different threats for creativity or just plain show of balls, but Felix Volturi? And triple? The Columbians should have seen the guy was dumber than a box of rocks and immediately dismissed him but no, they thought they could do actual business with him. Sure, they would have profited immensely in the beginning but then they would have lost everything because there was no way Felix could have moved the product at the prices he was guaranteeing. I knew right then and there all ties would have to be broken with the Columbians and I'd need to find another syndicate to continue the drug trade with.

Emmett, Jasper and I met with the Columbians at the docks during the week to discuss the situation. They were high and laughing about how much money they were going to make with the Volturi Family. I saw Jasper motion behind himself and pat his gun as a signal and knew to be on alert. Jasper hated using his gun. I let him lead the meeting because he was the best when it came to shit like this.

"So gentlemen, you're willing to throw away the protection of the Cullen Family and a mutually lucrative deal out of greed? Seems kind of stupid when you consider the instability of the Volturi doesn't it?" Jasper had a no nonsense way about him.

Carlos, the head of the syndicate looked up at us in what seemed like a sober moment. I fucking hated dealing with people on drugs, they were irrational and unstable. "Waddayamean?" Damn addicts.

"Gentlemen, triple your profit sounds beautiful, but even a whore knows when to use protection. You really think Felix will be able to sustain your arrangement for longer than a few months?" Jasper looked around and shook his head. I loved it when he was on a roll.

"What are you fuckers? Newbies? Do the fucking math. You'll be crawling back to us in a few months and we won't be there. You've essentially fucked yourselves gentlemen."

Carlos looked as if he was trying to shake the daze out of his head realizing he was screwed. He looked around until his eyes finally found mine. I just laughed at him.

"We no make deal with Volturi. Cullen deal stands." And he actually attempted to get up and leave. Little did he know Emmett still hadn't found a way to deal with his anger issues. He grabbed Carlos by the throat and sat him back in his chair.

"Mr. Cullen hasn't ended this conversation yet asshole." Yeah, Emmett had a way with words.

The problem was all the Columbians were high, now pissed and realizing we weren't fucking around. They showed disloyalty and had to be dealt with. I walked towards Carlos and it was as if he could sense his own future in his drug induced state. He stood and threw his knife. I was so fucking pissed I didn't even feel the damn thing cut me open. I lunged and grabbed is throat between my hands choking him while pounding his head into the ground until all I saw was a bloody mess. I stood up and looked around seeing that Emmett and Jasper had taken care of the five other Columbians. It wasn't until we were docking the boat at the harbor after dumping the bodies that Jasper pointed out my wound.

"Fuck dude, you better make sure Bella doesn't see that." He was pointing at my side which was covered in blood at this point. "And damn it, is that one of Alice's suits?" I swear my sister carried around his balls in her handbag or clutch or whatever the fuck she called it.

"Just close it up fucker and let me know when my little sister plans on giving you your balls back." Emmett started laughing and mentioned something about sexy time with Alice until he saw the look on my face and quickly apologized. I finally understood how Charlie Swan felt when he heard Bella confess I'd taken her virginity. I quickly said a silent prayer that Bella was carrying a boy so I'd never have to deal with that shit but I'd never admit that out loud.

Jasper cleaned my wound on the boat and the three of us agreed to meet with the Vietnamese within the next couple of days to take them up on their offer to supply what we needed in place of the Columbians. We'd actually be making more money with the Vietnamese so I was happy. After everything was cleaned up at the docks and we watched Jacob Black and his misfit team of federal agents look around the area I headed home to my wife.

When Bella caught me inspecting my wound in the morning I thought for sure she was going to lose it. She had every right to considering I had just freaked out on her for smelling paint at the new house that probably wasn't anywhere near her. I swear the woman could smell a flower bloom in upstate New York if she concentrated hard enough. But in true Bella style she never asked a single question. She just had Carlisle come over to the house to stitch me up and made me stay in bed for the day claiming she wasn't feeling well. I couldn't ask for a better woman.

Somehow I knew fate wasn't going to let me get out of the situation that easily. It wouldn't have been realistic to think I'd get that lucky. And it wasn't even Bella's fault. It was her subconscious screaming out in the middle of the night all the things she couldn't bring herself to say during the day. I fucking hated myself for making her worry.

I held her as close as possible trying to comfort her and I would gently wake her as she screamed my name and kept yelling for me not to leave her. I tried to reassure her I would never go anywhere but it's hard to argue with blood. She saw that I wasn't invincible and it scared her. I talked to Carlisle who for the first time admitted he didn't really have any advice for me other than to reassure Bella I strong and we were safe. Although I respected his honesty I was hoping for more. He also gave me a lecture on knife safety but I just kept my mouth shut during that. There were some things Carlisle just didn't understand.

I tried to keep things as light as possible during the weekend hoping to take Bella's mind off what happened. We had the guys and their women over for dinner Saturday night and I think it actually helped. It was the first night she didn't have a nightmare so I figured she was finally settling down.

I also made sure to talk to my mother about Bella's pregnancy that next Monday. I swear the woman screamed for at least five minutes that she couldn't wait to be a grandma. I was dreading Alice finding out. She also gave me some insight on how Bella was a little more overwhelmed with the pregnancy than I thought and I made a mental note to talk to her about everything.

I knew Bella was as excited as I was about the baby but once my mother started talking about birthing classes and baby gates I even started to get overwhelmed. I could only imagine how my wife must be feeling about everything and having the added responsibility of carrying our child. I thought about insisting on the medically trained bodyguard I had previously suggested but even I knew I was being a little over the top with that. Plus, I had Stuart watching James who was still in rehab apparently getting his shit together so he could try to convince my wife to take him back. The thought truly made me chuckle out loud.

Thing were going well so I decided to lay all my cards on the table and talk to my mother.

"Mom, can I talk to you about Bella?" Esme looked at me with worry and nodded her head. "I just need to make sure she's okay. She said she felt better knowing she could talk to you and well, I just want to know if there's anything she needs or if there's any way I can help her through this. And honestly, I can't thank you enough Ma." Esme looked at me and just grinned but I could see her eyes watering.

"I couldn't have asked for a better boy. I love you Edward. I hope you know that." I knew my mother loved me, but it felt so good to hear her say it out loud. I just hugged her and tried to let her know I felt the same. She looked up at me and smiled confirming that she understood. And then she continued.

"I can tell you she's a little scared son but that's to be expected. The odd thing is she doesn't seem to be scared about most things women in her early stages of pregnancy are usually scared about. I think Bella's already scared about being a good mother which most women don't even get around to thinking about until their at least four or five months pregnant. It takes a little while for reality to set in. Bella's different though, it's almost like she missed the steps along the way where she realizes how much her life is going to change, how her body will never actually be the same, and how each and every one of her priorities will shift. Honestly, it's like she stepped ahead to making sure she'd be a good mother instead of first recognizing what is happening to herself. I swear son, I'm slightly jealous of her selflessness."

I grabbed Esme and pulled her into another hug that I tried to use to express my thanks to her. I'd never been good with emotions or feeling and shit like that but I knew I had them in me because Bella always brought them to the surface.

"Oh son, the simple fact that you actually hugged me shows what an amazing woman your wife is. You two are going to be just fine. She's even getting you to open up. You're going to be a great father Edward."

And yet again my mother hit the nail on the head. I was terrified I wouldn't be good at this. It isn't like I could just order a kid around to do what I wanted it to. What if I end up being a terrible father and Bella took our child and left me because of it?

"You really think so Mom? I'm scared I'm going to screw this up." Esme just smiled at me and softly patted my hand.

"Edward, I know you didn't have the best role model in your father and I'm sorry about that. But look at what an amazing husband you've already become. That girl knows you'd do anything for her. I'm not worried about the type of father you'll be at all. You'll find your way."

I all I could do was hope my mother was right.

Bella and I were attending some benefit that night that my lovely sister had roped us into going to. Apparently dressing up and seeing fashion helps people. I'm not sure how, but Alice insisted. All I wanted to do was spend time with my wife in our private little world at home. It was hard being around our friends and family when all I wanted to do was yell that Bella was pregnant.

I had to meet Bella at the fashion house where the event was being held since she was helping Alice out beforehand. The boys and I drove over and we began searching for our women in the crowd of overly dressed people gossiping about everyone in the City. I hated leaving Bella alone in these situations because I knew they made her nervous. I finally spotted her in the back of the place going over lists with Alice. Her face immediately lit up when she saw me approached.

"Hi." She was still so shy when she saw me sometimes.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?" She smiled and then my sister started freaking out.

"What are you sick? You can't be sick you have to help me tonight."

"I'm not sick Alice I'm fine. Everything is fine." Bella leaned into me and giggled, "She's even more hyper than usual."

Luckily Jasper was there to calm Alice down. The show got under way and I was bored out of my mind. I didn't understand why I couldn't just give Alice a bunch of money instead of having to show up. She argued something about having celebrities around and mentioned that she planned my wedding. The little pixie could be vindictive.

Half way through the show Bella whispered in my ear, "Wanna meet me in one of the private changing rooms?" I actually choked on my drink. "I'll meet you in the back in a few," and Bella got up and left the table. I quickly followed.

She led me to a private changing room through a bunch of models getting ready for the rest of the show. I didn't notice any of them. They had nothing on my wife.

The minute we were in the room Bella pounced.

"God I missed you today baby, I need you. Now." Bella was grabbing at my pants with a hungry look in her eyes. I pushed her dress up and then pushed her up against the door as she pulled my cock out my tux.

"Fuck Bella."

"Yes Edward. Fuck me." I lined myself up and penetrated her dripping core burying myself deep inside her. I was thrusting into my wife listening to her moan loving the feel of her skin against mine.

"I'm close baby, god don't stop." I took her over and over again giving her exactly what she asked for until I felt her come all around me. I thrust into her a few more time and followed her shortly after.

As we were dressing I pulled Bella into my arms and just enjoyed the feeling of her so close to me.

"Sorry baby, I don't know what came over me. I just."

"Bella, don't ever apologize for that. God it was hot. I think I'm enjoying your pregnancy hormones." Bella laughed, "yeah, wait until they make me crazy."

"Love, I'll take you any way I can get you. Now let's sneak out the back, I'll deal with Alice tomorrow." I just wanted to take my wife and our baby home. Maybe I would be better at this being a father thing than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

It was now the weekend and I was officially nine weeks pregnant. We had another appointment with Dr. G the next Friday and we were going to be able to hear our child's heartbeat. We were scheduled to have dinner with Edward's family and I was excited to get a chance to catch up with Rose and Alice again. Esme always invited my parents over as well so everyone would be there. I started thinking it would be the perfect time to tell everyone. I loved having our baby as our own little secret but I was growing more and more excited by the day and I wanted to tell everyone. Plus, Esme already knew and her excitement was infectious. I just wanted to bask in the good news and happiness after dealing with Edward getting "scratched".

"Edward, I was wondering how you would feel about telling everyone about the baby at dinner today? I mean, everyone is going to be there." You would have thought I gave the man directions to the lost city.

"Seriously baby? Really? You're okay with that? I've been dying to tell people. Yes, dinner. We can bring the ultrasound pictures!" And that was my big bad mafia boss of a husband. I just giggled to myself.

Edward and I decided to stop at Tiffany and pick up frames for each couple in our family. We placed an ultrasound picture in each. Our parents had Grandma and Grandpa written in script on the frames while Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice each had Aunt and Uncle. That done we made our way over to the house.

Because of our shopping detour we were the last to arrive and almost late for dinner. Before the meal was served Edward passed out the boxed frames and took his place by my side. "Everyone, Bella and I would like to share something very special with you. Please." He gestured for everyone to open their packages.

I heard Alice scream first. I swear I thought the pixie was going to jump across the table to get to me. My mother was crying glad she was finally going to have a grandchild. My father just smiled all proud like. Carlisle seemed a little stunned, but in a good way and Esme just kept staring at the picture that confirmed what she already knew. Rose actually shed a tear. I'd never seen Rose cry. Not even during my worst days.

"I guess sexy time has its consequences." Emmett joked as he hit Edward on the back. I'm seriously going to hurt that assclown.

"Congratulations man." It was all Jasper could say and I was thankful he didn't mention sexy time also. Edward just stood there and beamed with pride. Everyone congratulated us and wanted to know how far along I was and when I was due. May fifth was my due date. Apparently my little trip to the hospital while I was studying for the bar exam rendered my birth control useless. Edward called it a blessing in disguise.

We sat around with the family eating and talking. Esme and Alice were going on and on about putting a nursery in the house and everything else I was already worried about. I sat back and breathed a sigh of relief knowing these people would help Edward and I through anything.

The next week went about the same as the week before. According to Edward my breasts were definitely getting bigger. I accidently told him his chest exams actually helped the soreness and I swear every time I was near him he had his hands on one of my boobs.

I don't know if it was suggestion of thought from Dr. G, but I also wanted to have sex with my husband nonstop. Being the dutiful husband he is, Edward never complained. I even stopped by his office twice during the week, locked the door and told him he was to fuck me as hard as possible on his desk. He obliged and I'm not sure who enjoyed themselves more. As I was laying on his desk naked with my legs up in the air and he was ramming his cock into me he kept saying he was going to keep me pregnant forever. It felt fantastic.

It was Friday and we made our way to Dr. G's office early yet again. I was told to drink plenty of water and come to the appointment with a full bladder. I was not comfortable. We were finally in with the doctor and I forgot about everything when Edward grabbed my hand and we looked at the screen. Our baby. And then we hear a fast loud thumping sound.

"That's your child's heartbeat," Dr. G explained. I immediately started crying. Actually hearing and seeing our baby on the screen was surreal. I think Edward was a little shocked. He just kept kissing me telling me how much he loved me. I was given another clean bill of health at 10 weeks and made an appointment for later in the month.

The next week things seemed a little off with Edward. He seemed extremely stressed about work although he always tried to hide it so as to not stress me out. It was rare that I asked questions but I did want to know about the big things that affected us. I decided I would talk to him at dinner. He picked me up at the new house after looking at the renovations that had taken place. It was slowly coming together considering how huge it was so it would be a while before we could move in. I was hoping it would be finished before the baby arrived and Edward promised he'd hire and army to make sure we brought our baby home to our new house.

We went to dinner at Mario's because I was in the mood for Italian. The whorish big tittied blonde was at the door when we walked in except this time she couldn't ignore me after "Mr. Cullen, sir" introduced his "beautiful wife, Mrs. Cullen." _Ha suck it bitch._ Mario greeted us at the table giving Edward his congratulations on taking such a beautiful bride. After everything settled down and we ordered I began.

"Edward, you've seemed really stressed lately and I want to know what's going on." I didn't mean to sound harsh but I was nervous so I just blurted it out.

Edward took my hand in his and ran his other hand through his hair. _Yep, telltale sign._

"Isabella, I don't want you worrying about anything. I'm taking care of my family and making sure everything is okay. You don't need to worry about a thing." _Nice try buddy._

"Edward, we're a team. This" I gestured between the two of us "only works when we're on the same page. You're the one who taught me the importance of communication. And you promised never to keep things from me. Don't close me out just because I'm pregnant. That's not fair."

"But Bella I" I cut him off.

"No Edward. You promised to talk to me about the big things and I won't have my husband stressed out and dealing with shit on his own when I'm here to help him." Edward looked at me and saw that I was completely serious.

"As always my angel you're right. We'll talk when we get home okay?" I squeezed his hand and thanked him. We ended up having a wonderful meal and Edward seemed to relax a bit.

When we got home Edward drew us a bath and we got in. "Bella, there are a few things. I don't want you worrying about them because I have them under control."

"Edward, I trust that you do, I've never doubted you and I never will. I just don't like it when you hold everything in and leave me out. I see you stressed baby and it makes me sad, the same way you get upset when you see me going through something." This must have registered with him in some way because he proceeded to finally open up to me.

"Do you remember the man I kicked out at my birthday party?" I nodded, who could forget that slime ball? "His name is Felix Volturi. He's a member of the Volturi Crime family out of Chicago. From what I'm able to understand he's working with Agent Black trying to cause problems for me. I've got a man on the inside at the FBI and they have nothing on me, but I don't like the feds teaming up with enemies." As if to calm himself Edward moved his hands to my breasts and massages them with the bubbles. It felt wonderful.

"James is also out of rehab." I immediately stilled and Edward noticed. "He's not going to get to you Bella. Please, please don't worry about him. I just don't trust him and I understand he's drinking heavily. It's only a matter of time until he's back on the heroine causing problems. I'd like to take him out now as a precaution." So that was it. That was what had been eating at him. I really didn't know what to say. I hated the idea of Edward killing people, or having people killed, and I especially hated the idea of someone dying because of me. Yet, I had a baby to think about now and I was coming to terms with the fact that James was a volatile bastard that wasn't going to stop. I was afraid to even think about what he might do if he knew I was pregnant.

"Do you really think that's necessary Edward? No one has bothered us in so long. I mean, I really think the Senator understands what you'll do if James tries anything."

"Bella, I think the Senator is an intelligent man and gets my threats. I also think he's corrupt and evil and would do anything to make sure he is re-elected. My problem is more the drugs Bella. They make people unstable. James, drugs, and in the city adds up to problems in my mind. Problems that involve my wife and child." I could tell Edward was struggling with this. He made a promise to me not to hurt James and now he felt the need to break it.

"Edward, I don't want anyone dying because of me. But you're right, it isn't just me we have to be concerned about anymore. Can't you just have James watched and if he falls back into the drugs you can do something then?" This seemed to give Edward some relief, he knew that I was looking out for our child as well instead of just my guilty conscience.

"Thank you Bella. I never want to break a single promise to you but I have to keep you both safe. I won't do anything now, but if he gets back into the drugs won't hesitate dealing with him in my own way." I agreed because in my heart I knew Edward would wait until he knew he had to take action. He began kissing my neck and rubbing my breasts again.

"I love you Edward. I know you'll always do what is best." He nodded and then lifted me up as I parted my legs and took him inside me. I was riding him from behind reveling in the feeling of him so deep in me.

"God Bella, you feel so amazing baby." He grabbed me by the hips and helped me with my movements. His hand slide down and began rubbing my clit. I felt my stomach heat up and I threw my head back on his shoulder sucking on his neck.

"That's it Edward, make me cum baby." His fingers worked me over with the most amazing gentle pressure as he continued to move me up and down his hard cock. The coil in my stomach released itself as Edward pinched my clit and told me he was coming with me. There was something about water and Edward that always made me horny.

The rest of the week seemed to go by much better. Edward seemed more relaxed and that relaxed me. It was Friday morning and I was feeling a little emotional. I was having lunch with Alice that afternoon and Edward was coming home early so we could go out with everyone. We were laying in bed going over our plans for the day.

"Edward," I started crying for no reason, again, I was having such a hard time getting my hormones under control lately. I'd go from angry to crying or happy to angry. It never made sense. "I just need to thank you baby."

"Bella, what's the matter?" He looked so worried.

"Nothing love, I just, I need you to know how happy I am. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and more. You make me feel so loved and cherished and just watching you talk to our baby excites the hell out of me and warms my heart."

Edward pulled me close to him as he cupped my face with his hand. "You two mean everything to me Isabella. I'd be nothing without you. You don't need to thank me for loving you because you do the same for me. I'd be a lost soul without you." I leaned forward and licked my husband's lips and pushed my tongue into his mouth kissing him with everything I had. Edward rolled me underneath him and made slow sweet love to me while we moaned words of love to each other.

I was sitting in the back seat of the Mercedes on my way to meet Alice for lunch. I decided to text Edward and see if I could bring him something to eat when we were finished.

_Can I bring you lunch after meeting with Alice – B_

_You have everything I enjoy eating love – E_

_Pervert – B_

_I can't help myself. Yes, I would love lunch – E_

_I'll order you something yummy and text you when we're through to let you know I'm on my way – B_

_Love you – E_

_Love you more – B_

We pulled up across the street from the restaurant and Alec helped me out of the car. I saw Alice out front and waived. I was making my way across the street with Alec in tow when I heard a loud screeching noise. Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion.

I turned toward the noise but instead of being able to move I felt huge arms wrap around me too tightly. I heard Alice scream and Christopher yell for Alec. I felt myself being pushed forward by the hard body pressed up against me and then pushed upward by something hard and cold. I screamed out in pain as I felt something hitting me. A sensation of weightlessness took over and then I felt my head hit what had to be the ground it was so hard. The darkness started to creep in and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I couldn't hear anything around me. I could see shadows and I felt something warm and wet on my head. I saw Alice screaming above me but she was blurry and I couldn't hear her. She was getting more and more blurry and I had to fight to keep the darkness away. I knew something was definitely wrong. My entire body felt like it was on fire. With every last bit of strength I had I lifted my arm grabbing Alice's hand and placed it over my stomach. "Baby" was all I could say before the darkness enveloped me.

**EPOV**

I'm constantly amazed by my wife. I spent most of the last week trying to find a way to tell Bella about James getting out of rehab and coming back to town and she called me out on not communicating with her. I've learned so much from that woman I could write a book. I knew Bella was stronger than I give her credit for but I didn't want her worrying while she was pregnant, and of all things about that son of a bitch James. I wanted so badly just to have him eliminated and out of our lives. But I made a promise months ago that I had no choice but to keep. I knew breaking that promise would break Bella's trust in me and I couldn't do that. Not again.

Instead my beautiful pregnant wife decided to ease up on her decision. I could tell she knew more was at stake now that we were having a baby and her instincts to protect our child came shining through. I was having James watched like a hawk. The fucker got out of rehab and went binge drinking with his buddies and a bunch of hookers. I had someone tip off the Senator to his activities. Hopefully the old man would keep the kid in line but I wasn't risking my wife and child's safety on that hope.

Felix had also become a problem. He's already tried to move into the drug business with the Columbians but I'd been expecting something like that. I was more concerned with what people were saying about him. Men in my family I greatly respected had told me they were worried about him and the way he talked about Bella. He never outright said anything disrespectful, but he just gave off a bad vibe. I made sure to never have Bella around when I knew Felix was going to be somewhere.

I'd also met with Caius when he came to town to visit and so far things were amicable. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I could use Felix to my advantage. He was an evil mother fucker, but he wasn't that bright. I was easily able to manipulate him to do most of my bidding for me. Regardless, if he disrespected my wife I'd kill him without hesitation and deal with the inevitable mob war that would follow.

It was now Friday and I was in my office going over some plans. Bella texted me to let me know she'd bring by lunch. She got as much enjoyment out of taking care of me that I did in taking care of her. She always found a way to show me her love with the simplest things such as lunch or a quick visit to let me know she was thinking about me. I'm sitting in my office plotting people's demise while my pregnant wife was looking for ways to make me happy. How I got her to love me I'll never know.

Emmett suddenly burst through the door like a bull yelling at me. "Boss, Jasper's getting the car. We have to go. Now!" He was rushing towards me with his arms out about to pull me from my chair. I knew in the pit of my stomach my life was about to change.

"Bella?" I asked and I didn't want the answer.

"Yes." He just looked at me like a little boy who lost his puppy.

"Tell me Emmett!" At this point I had grabbed my phone and was in front of him racing out of the office towards the steps.

"We don't know yet Edward. There was an accident. Alice called Jasper screaming and crying about Bella getting hit by a car." I heard what he was saying but it wasn't registering. I think I immediately went into shock or something. The steps didn't seem to be there anymore. I couldn't breathe. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me down the rest of the steps and pushed me into the car as Jasper sped away. I looked down at my phone.

_Love you more - B_

Emmett shook me. Hard. "Get your shit together Edward." I realized I wasn't breathing properly and I was shaking uncontrollably. I tried to calm myself. I had no other choice.

"Is she?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Jasper's voice sounded small and waivered as he spoke. "She's alive Edward but it's bad. They're taking her to Lenox Hill. We've already called Carlisle, he's there. Alice is with her in the ambulance."

"What happened?" I needed to get to the hospital. I needed to get to my Bella. Oh god, and our baby.

"We're not completely sure. It looks like a hit and run. Alice said something about Alec grabbing Bella and they were both hit. Christopher was hit too but was conscious. Bella and Alec aren't."

We rounded the corner as I tried to process the information. A hit and run. In the middle of New York City in broad daylight. Bella and Alec unconscious. Oh god. My head was spinning.

"That must be them," I looked and Emmett was pointing to a pair of ambulances at the Emergency Room entrance. The car started to slow and I jumped out with Emmett. I ran over to the first ambulance and saw Alec. He was covered in blood, whose I didn't know. The paramedics were frantically trying to get him to breathe yelling things like "collapsed lung" and "cardiac arrest". I had to find my Bella.

I ran to the next ambulance as the paramedics were pulling her out on a stretcher. I ran up to her as someone tried to push me back.

"SHE'S MY WIFE," I yelled it at everyone and no one. And then I saw her laying there on the stretcher. She was also covered in blood and her upper body looked badly beaten. They had her strapped down with a brace around her neck and were trying to get her head to stop bleeding. She looked like she was sleeping. I felt Alice at my side crying hysterically. We were running into the hospital with the paramedics as the doctors came toward us and started asking me questions.

"Mr. Cullen is you wife allergic to anything?"

"Tetanus. The tetanus vaccination." Bella always laughed about how she accidently cut herself in on a rusty nail in college and had a worse reaction to the vaccination than the cut.

"Anything else Mr. Cullen?"

"She's, she's pregnant. Oh god, she's pregnant. Almost 11 weeks." We were now in a trauma room in the ER. Doctors and nurses were running everywhere around my wife hooking her up to things, taking blood and X-rays and whatever else they do.

A young doctor slowed his frantic movements over my wife and looked up at me. I could see the pity written all over his face and it ripped my fucking heart out. "Ultrasound machine" was all he yelled.

"What is going on? Is she going to be okay? Someone tell me something." I was pulling my hair out and shouting while looking at my broken and bleeding wife laying on a gurney in the ER.

"Sir, you have to leave now and let us do our jobs." A middle aged nurse tried pushing me away from my Bella. I couldn't let her go through this alone. I needed to feel her, to touch her and make sure she was still there.

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY WIFE!" My screams even startled me. The nurse was joined by a couple of orderlies and I felt four arms grab me and saw Jasper and Emmett at my sides pulling me out of the room. I fought them with everything I had.

"NO. NO! BELLA. BELLA I LOVE YOU." Carlisle moved in front of me blocking my view of Bella.

"Edward, you're not helping her right now. You need to wait outside and let the doctors take care of her. Listen to me and let them do their jobs!" My brain started to understand what he was saying and I allowed Emmett and Jasper to pull me out of the room to a waiting chair. Alice was next to me sobbing. Everyone was there. Rose, Esme, Charlie, and Renee. They were all crying and looking at me with such sorrow.

"Carlisle, you have to tell me if she's going to be okay. And our baby. Oh god our baby." Esme moaned as if in pain upon hearing my words. She came up to me and just held me as Carlisle spoke.

"Son, we have to wait for the ER doctor to let us know what's going on. All I know is that she hit her head pretty hard and she may have some internal bleeding. They're some of the best doctors in the country Edward. You couldn't ask for better. They'll do everything they can to save your family."

His words brought me no comfort. Internal bleeding? My family. Yes, my entire family was lying on a table in a trauma room.

"Please Carlisle. I can't be without her." I put my face in my hands and closed my eyes and sobbed. "I can't. I can't be without her. I won't."

"Edward, Bella loves you too much to leave you. She's tough Edward. I know she is. You know she is." It was Rose. And if anyone had seen Bella at her worst it was Rose. She hugged me and I seemed to find some strength in her embrace and her words. I looked around and saw the rest of my family. My brain was slowly starting to function again.

"Alice, you have to tell me what happened." She just stared at me.

"It was so fast Edward. So fast. There was nothing they could do." I had to assume she meant Alec and Christopher.

"She got out of the car with this huge smile on her face." Alice was talking as if she was in a dreamlike state. I looked up and Carlisle explained he had to give her something to calm her down.

"She looked over and waved to me and started to cross the street. Alec was right behind her. And then I heard the tires. I'll never get that sound out of my head." I looked at her and Alice was shaking her head like she was trying to remove the memory. I knew Alice loved Bella like a sister and witnessing what happened had to have hurt her deeply.

"I looked and saw a cab coming at them. I started screaming. Alec grabbed Bella and tried so hard to get her out of the way but the cab was going so fast, too fast. Christopher ran from the car and jumped towards them trying to get to Bella and it hit them Edward. The cab just hit them." She started to softly cry again. I put my arms around my sister and pulled her to me.

"They, they flew up in the air. Alec was holding on to Bella the whole time. They hit the windshield and then fell to the ground. I'm not sure where Christopher was hit but he was down too and then the cab was gone. It just sped away like nothing happened." Alice just stared at nothing like she was watching the scene in her head repeat itself. Then she continued.

"I ran over to Bella. She was lying in the street next to Alec. She kept moving her head from side to side and she was so bloody. Then, and then she took my hand Edward, she took my hand and put it on her stomach and said 'baby' and then she must have blacked out." Alice continued crying but harder now. It was so like my Bella, using her last strength to try to protect our baby.

I became enraged with the thought of my sweet girl trying with everything she had to protect our child. The fury boiled inside me. I should have kept them safe. I failed. I stood and looked at Emmett and Jasper who was now comforting my sister. I began to walk toward the back of the waiting room as they followed.

"Find out. Find out who do this." I could feel my rage boiling to the surface. "A hit and run by a cab in broad daylight in New York City is not random damn it!" I was yelling at this point. "I want the mother fucker that hurt my wife and child!"

"Edward, please, there are people around." I felt Jasper's calm hand on my shoulder. I knew he was right but what else was I supposed to do? I don't wait, I take action.

"Just find out who. I want them. They're mine." I turned to go sit down by Renee and Charlie as a doctor in blood splattered scrubs came out.

"Mr. Cullen?" He was looking around until he saw me. I ran towards him.

"Mr. Cullen, we've stabilized your wife for the time being sir. She's suffered a major head trauma but luckily there are few signs of brain swelling which is extremely good news sir. She has a broken collar bone, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. She also has three broken ribs. Our major concern right now is internal bleeding sir. The ultrasound shows it's her spleen. We're prepping her to take her to surgery now sir. We'll make every attempt to save the spleen but it will most like need to be removed." I just stood there scared to ask the question I had to.

"And our baby?" There it was.

"Sir, we've been able to locate a slow irregular heartbeat." The sound of my child's fast thumping heart in the doctor's office rang through my head. "With the trauma you wife has sustained, and the riggers her body will need to go through during surgery the chances of survival for the fetus are minimal. We will do all we can sir."

"Is Bella going to make it?" This was just too much.

"As long as we get the internal bleeding under control and there continues to be no sign of brain swelling her chances are good sir." He didn't sound as confidant as I'd hoped.

"Please, please save my family." I didn't know what else to say. I was the most powerful man in New York. I ran an organization that brought fear to people just by hearing my name. And now, in a hospital waiting room I was begging a doctor not much older than myself to save my family, to save my life.

"We'll do everything we can sir. I'll send a nurse to take you to the OR waiting room." With that the doctor turned and jogged back into the ER.

"Carlisle, what does this mean?" I had to know.

"Son, it sounds like Bella will be okay after surgery, but." He just stopped talking and looked down. I knew what he was going to say. Our baby wasn't going to make it. I wasn't going to be a daddy. I wasn't going to watch Bella grown big with our child. I wasn't going to watch her become a mother. Our child who was with us at our wedding, on our honeymoon, always with us was now going to be lost. The cries from Renee and Esme were unbearable. I moved to the corner and emptied my stomach in the trash can. How could I let this happen to my Bella?

A nurse came down and took us to the OR waiting room. Carlisle had to sedate Renee as well. We just sat there in silence. Emmett and Jasper would leave on occasion making phone calls. The motherfucker who was responsible for this would be found if it was the last thing I ever did.

The door opened and Christopher was being pushed into the room in a wheelchair by another one of my men. He was badly bruised with a bandage on his head and his arm in a cast. He also had a huge contraption he had one of his legs.

"Boss, I'm so sorry sir, so sorry." He looked lost. I knew how much he cared for Bella. I also knew he tried to save her even though he was just her driver.

"Who was it Christopher?" I had to know if he saw. I had to know any information that could help me find the fucker that hurt my wife.

"I didn't see sir. I was trying so hard to get to Mrs. Cullen I didn't even pay attention. I'm so sorry boss." I put my arm on his good shoulder.

"You did your job Christopher. It's okay, this isn't your fault."

"Is she going to be okay sir?" I answered the question as best I could. "She has to be Christopher."

Emmett walked up to him and asked if he knew how Alec was doing. Apparently Alec was already in the OR with a collapsed lung, severe head trauma with extensive brain swelling, and a myriad of broken bones including his hip. He took the brunt of the impact from the cab and the ground. I found a nurse and instructed her to keep me informed of Alec's status. I owed the man everything for trying his best to save my Bella. If he hadn't held onto her, I knew she'd be dead right now. Christopher just looked at me, I nodded and he turned and headed further into the room to sit with everyone else and wait for information on Bella's condition. Just another person who met my wife and admired her for the amazing person she is.

"The press is here Edward." It was Jasper. "They're downstairs. Carlisle, can we meet with hospital security?" Jasper and Emmett met with security and had more of my men show up to make sure the press didn't cause any problems. I didn't need Bella exposed to the paparazzi now and we had to keep things quiet for the shit storm that was about to be unleashed on the city until I found out who harmed my wife. Bella's pregnancy was also a closely held secret known only to family and important family associates. The last thing I wanted was to have the information leaked and it brought up in the news for her to deal with in the future.

I sat back down and waited. An hour passed. I paced. More hours passed. I sat, I paced, I sat. Finally a tired and grim looking doctor walked into the waiting room. I stood.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Stevens. I performed the surgery on your wife sir." I nodded. Get on with it motherfucker. "We had to remove Mrs. Cullen's spleen and we successfully stopped her internal bleeding." He then looked up at me and continued. "I'm sorry sir, but we were unable to save the fetus."

"You mean my child?" I couldn't stand the way these doctors referred to our baby.

"Yes sir, we were unable to save your child. We had to perform a D&C. Mr. Cullen, all indications show your wife should make a full recovery. Considering, sir. She's being taken for another CAT scan to check for any possible new brain swelling. We'll then cast her arm and bandage her ribs and she'll be sent to the ICU until she wakes."

"I need to see her." Our baby was gone. Dead and then cleaned out of her. The reality of it tore my heart apart.

"Yes sir, I'll have a nurse take you up to the ICU waiting area. She should be ready for visitors in about an hour or so." I thanked the doctor and he excused himself.

Our baby was gone.

I found a chair and sat down trying to absorb what was going on. Just this morning I made love to my wife after she tearfully thanked me for loving her and giving her our baby. And now, now she was being taken to the ICU after being run down by a car and having our dead baby removed from her broken body. It was too much, I broke down sobbing.

I don't know how much time passed but eventually a nurse came in and led us up to the seventh floor ICU waiting room. I asked when I could see my wife and she went to check. She came back a few minutes later.

"Hospital rules are two visitors at a time. Ten minutes a visit." The nurse could have babbled on and on about hospital rules but I didn't give a fuck. I walked straight into the ICU and searched for my wife. Carlisle was with me.

"Edward," he had to physically stop me, "son, understand she's been hit by a car. She doesn't look well." I nodded. I found Bella's room and walked in.

She was hooked up to all types of machines. IVs, blood pressure monitors, heart rate monitors, monitors for everything, except a monitor for our baby. She looked small and broken. Her right arm was in a cast and held tightly to her body by a sling to help her collarbone and shoulder stay in place. She had a bandage on her head and bruises all over her body. I rushed to her side and took her good hand in mine. Her hand was soft and warm and I immediately felt a small amount of relief. I just held her hand to my face and stared at her.

Carlisle eventually left and everyone made their way in to see Bella one by one. I didn't speak to anyone. I had to figure out a way to explain to my wife that our baby was gone. A nurse eventually came in after a few more hours and checked all the monitors. She looked up at me and smiled. "Her vitals are good Mr. Cullen. She should wake soon."

I wanted so badly to see my love's gorgeous chocolate eyes, to hear her voice. But I was afraid. I knew telling her about our baby would break her.

"Thank you." The nurse left us alone. I laid my head at Bella's side and cried. I cried for hours. I cried for our baby, I cried for my wife, I cried for my lost family.

I felt a hand running through my hair and looked up to see my beautiful wife looking back at me. "Bella?"

"Edward, it hurts to breathe." I knew how it felt to have broken ribs and the pain was unbelievable. "I know love. Just take slow shallow breathes. Slow."

"What happened?" She just looked confused and completely unaware of her surroundings.

"You were hit by a car crossing the street Bella. You have some broken ribs honey, that's why it hurts so bad to breathe. I'll call the doctor." I went to get up and she pulled on my hand. I looked down at her face and it was filled with pure terror.

"Edw, Edward, our, our baby?" Her eyes were frantically searching mine looking for hope as her good hand went to her stomach. I started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

My Bella started to scream. "NOOO! NOOO! PLEASE NO?" She was gasping for breath and screaming. She kept looking to me to make it better and I couldn't. I'd never in my life felt so helpless.

"Bella, our baby didn't make it. I'm so sorry." She put her hand back in my hair and pulled me to her. "Oh god Edward, NO! Fix it, we have to fix it!" She just kept repeating it over and over. The nurse and doctor arrived after hearing Bella's screaming. They tried to settle her down and check her over and tried explaining her injuries to her. She was sobbing uncontrollably the entire time.

"And I lost our baby?" She just looked at them. The way she said it sounded so small and painful.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen." It was all anybody could say. They left the room and family came in to check on her. Bella had stopped crying and was just staring at nothing. It didn't even seem like she noticed people were in the room with her. Eventually everyone left and Bella just looked at me, actually, she seemed to look through me. I'd seen that look once before in a picture, a picture given to me by Dr. Eleazar. A part of her was dead now.

"I'm sorry Edward." It was a small whisper. I couldn't believe what I'd heard. I didn't know what she meant. "Bella?" I questioned.

"Our baby, I'm sorry I lost our baby." With that she pulled her hand from mine, turned her head and closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't handle the pain on his face, the guilt that was coursing through my veins or the knowledge that our baby was gone. I became silent. I cried silently. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. Everything hurt. My heart was broken. I failed my baby. Edward's baby. I pressed on the morphine drip and slowly faded off to numbness.

I woke to Edward laying in the small bed next to me gently stroking my cheek. I immediately began to cry. Silently I cried. I looked away from him. I pressed the morphine drip again. I couldn't handle being awake just yet.

I woke to the doctor examining my neck and shoulder. It hurt. Then I remembered, I lost our baby. Our baby was gone. I looked and saw Edward. He didn't look good. He was pale and stubbly. His hair was in more disarray than usual and his clothes were wrinkled. I looked in his eyes and they weren't the green I was used to. Because I lost our baby. I looked away from him. I could feel the tears slip down my face. I pressed the morphine drip. Still not ready to be awake.

Edward was standing in the corner running his hands through his hair. He looked worse than last time. Renee was sitting at the end of the bed crying. Definitely not dealing with Renee. Edward ran to my side noticing that I was awake. I pressed the morphine drip.

"No Bella. Please. God no." I tried to tell him I couldn't do it but nothing came out. _I'm sorry Edward._

"It's been four fucking days Carlisle!" Edward was shouting. Rose was by my side. I just looked at her. She tried to smile but she knew me well enough to know it wouldn't do any good.

"Hey there." I shook my head at her and cried. "Bella, you have to come back to us soon honey." She knew I couldn't do it yet.

"Bella? Bella?" It was Edward. He'd changed his clothes but now he had dark circles under his eyes and a very prominent stubble. "Stay with me Bella, please, I need you. I can't do this without you." I could only shake my head. I looked away from him and pressed the drip.

Esme was combing my hair. Edward was holding my hand. I was in a different room. Charlie and Renee were at the end of my bed. It was too much. Too many people to face. I reached for the morphine drip.

"It's not there Isabella. You have to come back to us now." The soft velvet voice I loved so much sounded broken. "I can't do this alone anymore love." I cried. I couldn't face him.

The family came to visit. I just stared. Our baby was gone. I wasn't going to be a mommy. I wasn't going to watch Edward rock our baby to sleep at night. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I had to get out of this hospital bed. I had to be away from the sterile smell and the nurses who looked at me with pity.

The next day I spoke. "Edward, I need to go home." My voice was scratchy and my throat hurt. Breathing was only slightly easier. Edward moved closer to me and ran his hand up and down my face.

"Okay love. I'll talk to the doctors." I just nodded my head. Then I remembered. "Edward?" He turned and rushed to my side. "Alec?" Christopher had already been to visit but I couldn't remember seeing Alec.

"Bella, he's still in a coma honey." I nodded. Edward left and returned moments later with the doctor.

"Mrs. Cullen, how are you feeling?" How the fuck did he think I was feeling? Asshole.

"I lost our baby." It was all I could think to say. I felt Edward immediately stiffen beside me.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I understand." _Really? Did he once have a baby growing inside of him that he lost? I didn't think so._

"You do? Tell me doctor, how much does it hurt?" There was venom in my voice. I could actually see Edward's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're not the reason your baby is gone. You were hit by a car. You're lucky to even be alive." The man might as well have smacked me across the face. I sucked in a breath much too loudly.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU THINK THIS IS YOUR FAULT?" Edward was staring at me and shouting. I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes and cried. He kept yelling things I couldn't bring myself to listen to until Emmett and Jasper forced him out of the room. I couldn't deal with him right now.

"I want to go home. Now." The doctor looked down at me with disappointment written all over his face. I could still hear Edward yelling from the hall and things were being thrown around.

"Mrs. Cullen, many women blame themselves after a miscarriage. You have to understand there is nothing you or anyone else could have done to save your child." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the fuck up and let me out of here." Now I was yelling. I didn't want to hear his excuses for me. Rose came in the room and asked the doctor to go. Alice followed shortly after. They helped me to the bathroom and to get dressed. Thankfully they didn't say a word to me. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed when I came out. His eyes were red and his hands were shaking. I did that to him.

"I need to see Alec before we go." I had to make sure he was still alive. I knew he was the one who grabbed me and tried to move us out of the way. He sacrificed himself for me and my baby. I had to thank him.

"Anything Isabella." It was a whisper. I couldn't place the look in Edward's eyes so I stopped looking at him. I just looked down. A nurse came and put me in a wheelchair and Edward took me down to the ICU to see Alec. He looked awful. He was hooked up to everything including a tube to help him breathe. Edward told me he was in a medically induced coma to help with his head trauma. I took his left hand in mine, the only part of him that didn't appear to be in a cast and I kissed his palm.

"Thank you Alec. I know you tried so hard." It was all I could say. I nodded to Edward and he pushed me down to the car.

I breathed in the fresh air once we were outside and then heard the shouting. The paparazzi. They were everywhere. I looked up at Edward completely frightened. They were far enough away that they couldn't hurt me but I hated them and didn't want to be around them. I didn't want people to know what I had done. He leaned down and gently lifted me from the wheelchair, tucked me into his chest and took me to the waiting Mercedes.

Neither one of us spoke a word the entire ride home. He carried me out of the car, up the elevator and to our bed. It felt so good to be home, to be back around familiar things. Edward said something about a bath and I just nodded my head. He slowly removed my clothes and we both looked down at my broken body. I had a small incision on my abdomen and most of my body was discolored from healing bruises. There would be no baby bump.

Edward gently lifted me and took me to the bath. He climbed in with me and like so many times before he washed and conditioned my hair. He slowly washed my body being careful of my casted arm. He washed himself and then dried us off. He sat me down on the bed and slowly brushed my hair. We still hadn't spoken a word. His gentle hands and loving touch were becoming too much. I didn't deserve him anymore. I didn't deserve his love. I wasn't strong enough to protect his baby. I couldn't be the wife and mother he deserved. I broke down and began to cry.

He pulled back the covers and moved us into the bed. I didn't deserve him holding me but I couldn't help myself. I needed him. I clung to him. I was dying inside, I could feel it and the only thing keeping me alive was his touch. I promised myself it would just be for tonight and then I would leave him so he could find someone worthy of his love. I felt his hand move my hair away from my neck. He moved closer and whispered.

"I love you Bella." I didn't say a word. I couldn't for fear of breaking. I felt his breathing slow and knew he was finally asleep. I joined him shortly after.

Another week passed and I stayed in the bed. People might have been there, I don't know anymore. Edward, he was always there. Sometimes in the bed, sometimes on the couch with his laptop, a few times I could hear him crying in the bathroom. The sound of his sobbing was my own personal hell. I did that to him.

He would bring me food and try to talk to me. I couldn't talk to him. I could barely look at him. I couldn't eat. Carlisle came to tell me if I didn't start eating he was taking me back to the hospital. I couldn't go back there, back to where I lost Edward's baby. I think I ate.

Every night Edward drew us a bath, wash me and put me to sleep. Every night he crawled in next to me and told me he loved me. Last night he told me he missed me. He told me he was sorry. I don't know why. I simply cried. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't talk to him. I knew I had to find the strength to leave him.

Today I said hi to Edward when he wished me a good morning. He smiled. It was the first time I could remember seeing him smile. He kissed my forehead.

I thanked him for our bath tonight. He smiled again. I noticed that my chest hurt a little less when I saw Edward smile.

The next Wednesday morning Rose came over.

"Isabella Cullen get your ass out of that bed!" She'd obviously had enough. I slowly got out of the bed and pulled on some sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts. If I didn't go down there, she'd be up here soon.

I made my way downstairs and sat on the couch. Edward saw me and smiled. I love his smile. I tried to smile back, but I don't think I succeeded.

He brought me over a glass of juice. He stopped trying to ask me what I wanted days ago and just forced me to drink juice and eat some food. I still wanted none of it but he turned on his authoritative persona and all I could do was obey and eat.

"I'll leave you ladies alone." He excused himself and disappeared towards his office.

Rose stared me down. "You look like shit."

"Thanks."

"So you still have the ability to talk? Good to know. Don't worry all you have to do right now is listen." I just continued to stare at her.

"Bella, you've been through hell honey, I get that. But it's time to come back now. It's time to live again sweetie. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, and I won't even pretend to try, but you aren't doing your baby any good by trying to join him. You're slipping away from us Bella and I won't put up with it." I couldn't hold it together any longer. _Not that I was doing such a great job before._

"God Rose, it hurts, it hurts so bad." I started to cry. But this time I started to talk. "I should have been stronger Rose. I should have been able to save my baby." Rose came over to sit next to me and pulled me to her.

"Oh Bella, it's so like you to blame yourself honey. But I need you to understand that it's really fucking stupid of you. You were hit by a car Bella. You almost died. You can't blame yourself for this. I hate to say it, but unfortunately women have miscarriages for no reason every day. No reason, and you were hit by a car. If you need someone to blame, blame the asshole that was driving the cab."

Bella, you still have family and friends who love you and need you. I need you. And Edward, my god Bella, this is slowly killing him too. He loves you so much and he feels so helpless. You have to come back for him Bella he needs you. And he doesn't blame you, he doesn't blame you at all sweetie." That made me cry even harder. That was my biggest fear.

"How can't he Rose?"

"Because you didn't do anything wrong." The beautiful velvet voice that I couldn't stop denying I needed so much was beside me. I looked up and he was nodding at Rose whispering his thanks to her. She squeezed me tight and got up and left. I clung to Edward and let my pain take over.

"Oh Edward, it hurts so much. I wanted our baby so badly. I wanted to make you a daddy." I could feel Edward's tears on my forehead as he held me in a vice grip.

"I know Bella, I know. I wanted all those things too. I wanted to see you grow big with our child and watch you become the wonderful mother I know you'll be one day. We can still have that someday Bella. Just not right now. I'm so sorry I didn't keep you and our baby safe Bella." And I felt the sob in his chest. I looked up at him in shock.

"You did Edward. I would have died if it wasn't for Alec. And I never let you have someone protect the baby like you wanted. This isn't your fault Edward." He held me to him even tighter. The look on his face was so intense it startled me.

"If you really believe that then you can't blame yourself either Bella. I don't. I need you. I need you to help us get through this. I can't lose you too." In my moment of clarity I knew I had to believe in Edward. I looked up at him and nodded while we both cried and held each other tightly.

"I'm going to find them Bella. I'm going to find who did this. We're close baby we're so close I can feel it. And they're going to pay Bella. I promise you." I no longer minded what Edward was talking about, oddly I found some comfort in it.

"I want them to suffer Edward." He looked at me slightly surprised and I could see a small smile playing on his lips.

"They will love. I promise you they will."

Edward lifted me from the couch and took me over to the kitchen. He sat me down on one of the breakfast bar stools and looked at me.

"Will you please eat something for me Bella?" I couldn't deny the look of hope on his face. I smiled. A real smile for the first time in so long.

"I'll have some eggs please." I didn't really feel like eating but I knew it would please my husband. He slowly walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you."

After our lunch Edward took us up to the bed to take a nap. Neither one of us slept, we just laid there holding each other with a need I couldn't begin to describe. He caressed my cheek and I knew he was telling me he loved me. I snuggled into him in the hopes that he knew I still needed him. As early evening rolled around Edward's blackberry began ringing incessantly. He finally released me and reached over to pick it up.

"Sonofamotherfuckingbitch!" He leapt from the bed and began to dress in his suit. I could tell he was talking to Emmett by the tone of his voice but I couldn't understand what was going on. He eventually finished the call, dressed himself, and came to the side of the bed.

"I have to leave Isabella. I'm so fucking sorry." The look in Edward's eyes could only be described as rage. "The last thing I want to do is leave you right now but Jasper found the cab. I have to go handle this. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll call you. I love you so much my Bella." He started to stand and I pulled his hand to me. I held it in mine and brought it to my lips.

"I understand. Just promise me you'll be safe. I can't live without you Edward." He looked down at our adjoined hands and smiled the sweetest happiest smile I had ever seen. The pain in my chest lessened a little. He looked back up at me and the light was again shinning in his sparkling emerald eyes. He stopped moving and sat down next to me.

"You haven't held my hand in so long Bella. You always used to. Whenever you needed some support you'd take my hand. It always made me feel better. I've missed you so much." He leaned forward and gently pushed his tongue into my mouth as he kissed me. I licked his lips and chased his tongue around our mouths for the first time in weeks. Every ounce of pain, joy, and fear I had I poured into that kiss and I felt it all back from my Edward. "I'll be safe." With that he left.

He didn't return that evening. I spent the entire time thinking about how I pushed him away when we needed each other the most. How I stupidly thought I could ever leave him. The realization that I even considered that forced me to see how truly screwed up I was. The feelings of regret for shutting him out when he obviously needed me were overwhelming. I just wanted him to come home. He didn't.

Around eight the next morning a phone started ringing in Edward's bedside table. I opened the drawer and found a cheap looking cell phone I'd never seen before. I looked at it and for some strange reason I felt like I should answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Thank god you answered! Did I wake you?" I immediately felt relief hearing his voice. "I can't really talk now Bella." He was shouting but I could barely hear him over the traffic that was on his end of the phone. "I'm out of town taking care of things. I should be home in a couple of days love. Rose and Alice are on their way over to stay with you. I'm so sorry but it has to be done Bella." I knew what he meant and I wasn't going to object.

"I understand Edward. Please be safe. I miss you. And Edward, I need you to know I love you." I realized last night that I couldn't remember the last time I told him that.

"God Bella, you don't know how much I've missed hearing that. Thank you love. I'll be home soon and this will all be over. I need you to destroy this phone when we're done talking. There's another one in the office I'll call you on tomorrow. I love you Bella." The phone clicked and Edward was gone.

I pulled myself out of bed and took a shower. Getting around was beginning to get a little easier now that my bones were starting to heal. I still had a hard time combing my hair but I figured the girls would be here soon to help. I remembered what Edward said and I took the phone to the utility room and wacked it with a hammer a few times. I then disposed of half the pieces in the trash compactor and the other half in the disposal. I got the new phone from the office and took it to the bedroom.

As I was heading into the kitchen to fix some tea I heard my girls at the door. They came in with bags of food and Alice had her stay at home spa supplies with her. The girls helped me with my hair and painted my nails and toes. Rose gave Alice a facial and I just watched reveling in the normalcy of the afternoon. I must have grown quiet because Alice looked concerned and asked me what was wrong.

"It's just hard. And Edward and I just started talking again yesterday. I know it's my fault for shutting him out but I wish he was here." There, I was communicating again.

"Oh smarty B, they'll be home before we know it!" And now Alice was using my nickname. I shot Rose a nasty look and she didn't even attempt to look guilty. She didn't need to. If she hadn't come over yesterday I wouldn't know that Edward didn't blame me, we wouldn't have yet begun healing. I owed that woman everything.

"Do you know where they are?" I knew Jasper and Emmett were a little more loose lipped when it came to Rose and Alice than Edward was with me. They both just shrugged. Great. No information.

We ended up ordering a pizza and watching bad TV in Edward's and my bed. I even ate a slice. We slept there all night and I finally felt a very small sense of peace coming back to me.

The next day we didn't hear from anyone. I was starting to get extremely nervous. I had Rose and Alice take me to the hospital to check on Alec. The doctors had finally taken him off the medication and were waiting for him to wake up. They said it was a sign of improvement. He didn't look any different to me.

Oddly enough I was still followed by bodyguards, a lot of them. Rose and Alice each had a guard and they came with us and drove the Guardian when we left the Penthouse. Two black SUVs escorted us, one in the front of the car and one in the back. I knew they were full of Edward's men.

The girls also took me to my previously scheduled appointment with Dr. G. I wished Edward was with me but I understood why he couldn't be there. Dr. G was such a sweet woman. She expressed her sincerest condolences but didn't dwell and she checked me over. She said I had no lasting physical effects from the accident or D&C and should have no problem conceiving in the future. Then she asked if I wanted to go back on birth control. I didn't know what to say.

"Isabella, unfortunately I've treated many women who have miscarried. It's a painful and long term event to deal with. If it weren't for the accident I have little doubt you would have had a successful pregnancy and a beautiful child. I see no reason you can't do that in the future. For the time being however, I recommend we let your body heal and you continue with birth control for at least the next three months." I nodded my head. "I also suggest you keep the lines of communication open with your husband." She handed me a card.

"This is the number of a woman I greatly respect. She's a therapist and she specializes in dealing with parents who have lost a child. Think about giving her a call." I took the card and thanked the doctor and left with Alice and Rose after getting a Depo shot. When we were securely in the car I heard the cell phone Edward had me get from his office buzz. I brought it with me in case the guys tried to call. I didn't recognize the number.

_I'm so sorry I missed the appointment. Please tell me you're okay – E_

_I'm okay. I miss you – B_

_We'll be home tomorrow. Tell the girls for me. I love you – E_

_I love you too – B_

With a sigh of relief I told the girls their men would be home tomorrow. We picked up some bad Chinese and some movies and I disposed of parts of the phone at each place we stopped while we were out. We headed home to pass the time until our men were back with us.

**EPOV**

I laid my phone down after ending the call with Rose and hoped I was doing the right thing. I didn't know who else to call. I didn't know anyone else that might be able to get through to Bella. She wouldn't listen to anyone and she hadn't really spoken since the "accident". She wouldn't even look at me and it hurt like hell.

I thought telling her our baby was gone was going to be the worst part. Little did I know it was only the beginning. My Bella vanished right before my eyes. For four days I watched her wake, look at me and let reality sink in and then press that fucking morphine drip. On the fifth day I threatened everyone and anyone I came across that if they didn't unhook the fucking thing I'd unleash my wrath on the hospital. I think I even yelled at Esme. Carlisle had the doctors remove the morphine that evening. He knew she wasn't using it for the physical pain just as much as I did.

I needed my wife back. I needed us to deal with the loss of our child together. But even without the morphine Bella had check out on life. She just cried and stared at nothing. I tried everything I could think of to comfort her. She didn't fight me. She did nothing. I was dealing with the grief of losing our child while watching my wife slip away at the same time and it was fucking killing me on the inside.

Rose had to be the answer.

My phone rang again and I heard Jasper on the other end. "We found the owner of the cab Edward. He's in his late seventies and I don't think he even knows he owns a taxi. Do you want to meet with him?"

"No." Another fucking dead end. But we were getting closer. Information was coming to us much harder which meant we were looking in the right direction.

"Interestingly enough, he does have a son who works at the state department in Albany."

"Mother Fucker!" I fucking knew it. From the moment I was told Bella was involved in a hit and run I knew it was one of two people. Felix or James. At first I thought it was definitely Felix because the reports I was getting on James had him so drunk he couldn't find his own cock if it wasn't in a hooker. There was no way he was pulling this stunt off. So it had to be Felix right? It seemed reasonable to me at the start but the more I thought about it the more I realized if Felix was obsessed with my Bella, he'd come after me and not her. That led me in only one direction. The Senator.

"I thought you might find that interesting. Emmett and I are on our way to talk to him."

"Keep me posted." Jasper ended the call and I heard a knock at the front door. I opened it to a disgruntled looking Rose.

"Jesus you look just as bad as she does. Give me a few minutes but don't go far." Rose let herself in and began yelling for my beautiful wife to get her ass out of bed. Yeah, Rose was definitely the answer.

I stood in the hallway listening. As fucked up as the concept was, I was worried Bella blamed herself. I heard her say it at the hospital. I couldn't believe it at the time. I still had a hard time believing it now. She was run down by a fucking car and blamed herself for losing our baby. It was so wrong but it was exactly like Bella.

The moment she broke down and actually started talking I felt like my prayers had been answered. I could actually breathe for the first time since Emmett came into my office weeks ago. She had said about three words to me in just as many weeks and it was killing me. I couldn't stop myself from going to her when she asked how I couldn't blame her. Blaming Bella wasn't even a thought that crossed my mind. I had to make her understand that.

We laid in the bed that afternoon just holding each other. So many unspoken words were expressed through each touch and look. Mutual guilt and grief. Sadness for what would be no more. Understanding that we needed each other more than ever. We were just starting to reconnect when Emmett called saying he'd found the cab.

As much as it pained me to leave, I hauled ass to a chop shop in southern New Jersey to meet up with Jasper and Emmett. The only thought that pushed me out the door was of Bella grabbing my hand before I left. That simple act gave me so much hope.

The cab was about to be ripped to shreds but my boys found it in time. They also found an envelope containing pictures of Bella and a medical report indicating that she was pregnant. I was furious. It had to be the Senator. He had such a knack for getting his hands on personal medical files. And he fucking new my wife was carrying my child. The rage took over and I gladly welcomed it. Hell, I fucking greeted it with a handshake.

I closed the envelope and looked up. "Where is he?" Emmett and Jasper smiled.

"Albany. He's there all week."

"We're leaving."

We climbed into Emmett's Hummer and took off for Albany. I had some of my other men meet us there. We spent the next two days hunting down the few men that were involved in the attempt on my wife's life and the death of my child. I killed the driver with my bare hands strangling him and then letting him breathe a little to prolong his death. I did this until I felt some satisfaction from his suffering. It took a while. I also slit the throat of the cab owner's son who was the go-between for the Senator. I enjoyed watching him bleed out.

We also planned our attack on the Senator. Decoys were already in place to make it look like we were still in the city. Considering we were taking out a Senator, we had to be extremely careful. I thought a car accident would be fitting but realized it was too complicated and would create too much attention. My problem was I wanted the Senator to know what was going to happen before he died. I wanted him to know it was me, and I wanted him to know I was going after his son next. I chose death by heart attack. Simple enough, plausible, and I could be there to watch.

I still couldn't find any proof that James was involved in the actual attempt on Bella's life but proof didn't concern me. I'd tell her what was happening and she'd have to accept it. With her attitude of late, I doubted she'd need any proof either.

It was Friday afternoon and I remembered Bella was scheduled to meet with Dr. G. I felt like shit for missing the appointment and only hoped she'd understand and this wouldn't set her back or make her think I blamed her in anyway. I texted her to make sure everything was okay and let her know we'd be home soon.

Emmett had located the house the Senator used while in Albany. We made sure we were fully armed and headed over at dark. Jasper quietly picked the back lock and we made our way inside. We sat at the kitchen table waiting for the Senator to return home. He did so about an hour later. He walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights to find us sitting there.

"Hello Aro." I greeted him. His face immediately fell and turned deathly white. Yeah, fucker knew what was coming. Jasper and Emmett didn't say a word. They knew this was my kill.

"Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Fuck the formalities Aro. We both know why I'm here." I stood and Emmett rose to move the senator to my seat. "What did she ever do to you Aro?"

"I'm not sure who you're talking about Edward." Fucking politicians.

"I'll ask one more time. I'm not here to fuck around Aro. What did she ever do to you?"

"That whore ruined my James with the drugs. And you, you just had to have him followed didn't you. You just couldn't leave him alone. You needed to be taught a lesson. I was keeping our end of the deal, you weren't." I went to strike him as Jasper grabbed my arm.

"No marks Edward." He was right. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't leave a mark on him.

"Your son is a spoiled drug addict who did nothing but beat the hell out of my wife. He's only alive because that's what she wanted. And you had her run down in the streets! KNOWING SHE WAS CARRYING MY CHILD!" My control was slipping so I had to fight to maintain my composure.

"An eye for an eye Aro. James is next. And I'm going to enjoy watching your son squirm in pain for every time he laid a hand on my wife." I was pacing in front of him and I realized I was enjoying myself.

"He had nothing to do with this." Aro was pleading fruitlessly for his son.

"Quite honestly Aro, I don't give a fuck if he did or didn't." I was so close to his face I could feel his disgusting breath on my skin. "My wife is at home mourning the loss of our child. My heir. And your son is going to spend days dying a painful death because of it."

I took out a bunch of pictures and set them on the table next to the Senator. Pictures I found so repulsive I couldn't even stand to look at. The Senator looked down at them and started shaking.

"Yes Aro, I'm not only going to kill you, but I'm also going to ruin everything you've ever worked to create." I had to thank Emmett for suggesting we plant some rather age inappropriate porn on the Senator. Jasper grabbed the pictures and placed them in Aro's briefcase.

"Please don't do that. I've done some good things in my time. You'll destroy all of that." His shaky voice was filled with dread and I had to laugh.

"No Aro, you destroyed that the minute you didn't keep your son away from my wife. You destroyed yourself and your family when you arranged to kill my wife and child." I leaned forward and pulled the needle out of my pocket. I stuck it in his thigh and pushed the fluid into his body. It would induce a heart attack and dissipate in his system. No one would ever know what really happened.

"It will all be gone Aro." I was circling the table watching him as he began to grab his chest. "No memorials for your great work as a Senator. No child to continue the Alistair legacy. It will be hard, but my wife will heal in time and we'll have more children to carry on my name and life's work." I chuckled a little as the Senator's face started to turn red and he grabbed at his throat.

"No one fucks with my wife and lives." I stopped in front of him and smiled. "I'll see you in hell." Aro fell off the chair and onto the floor grasping and clawing at his chest as I stood over his jerking body and just watched. After a few minutes he eventually stilled. Jasper checked and confirmed he had no pulse. My work here was done. I was going home to my Bella.

When we arrived back in the city it was still very early so Emmett and Jasper followed me up to the Penthouse knowing their women would be there with Bella. I found all three of them snuggling together in our bed. It comforted me to know my sister and Rose loved Bella so much and they'd been with her when I couldn't. I quietly made my way to the shower so I wouldn't wake them. Standing under the amazing rush of hot water I contemplated what I would tell Bella. How I would tell Bella. I knew she'd have a setback once she found out the Senator was to blame. I figured I'd wait until I had my hands on James and then talk to her.

I dried myself and then climbed out of the shower. Bella was sitting on the bathroom counter holding my boxers. She handed them to me and I put them on. I moved over and placed myself between her legs. "I missed you love." I kissed her forehead and held her in my arms for what seemed like hours.

"Did you get them Edward?" I knew she wasn't ready for this conversation. She was still too fragile for this right now.

"Let's not worry about that now Bella. There are still some loose ends I need to take care of."

"Edward, you promised you'd tell me. Did you get them? I, I need to know."

"Yes Bella. And they suffered. I promise you that." I dreaded the question that was coming next.

"Who was it?" I looked at her and it seemed she was even afraid of the answer but there was also a look of pure determination in her eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to answer that just yet."

"James?" It was a shocked whisper. I'm positive Bella was expecting it to be a random hit and run or a drunk driver or something. She was innocent by nature and didn't fully understand how evil this world could really be. I stood there and with all the strength I had I told her the truth.

"No Bella. It was Senator Alistair and he's dead now." I couldn't place the look on Bella's face and it scared the hell out of me, her eyes were wild and frantic and she went completely pale.

"The Senator? On purpose? But why? I've, I've never done anything to him." I didn't know what to say, I just pulled her close to me and felt her begin to sob.

"It is all my fault then. He came after me and got our baby instead." She said it so quickly it took a moment to register. Bella jumped down from the counter and threw up in the sink. She started hyperventilating.

"Oh my god. It really is all my fault." She bolted out of the bathroom before I could understand what was going on. I chased behind her as fast as I could. She ran through the hall and down the stairs through the great room. She was heading for the balcony.

"STOP HER!" I yelled to Emmett and Jasper who were in the kitchen. They came running out at the same time I did as we saw Bella swing the door to the balcony open and run to the edge gripping the railing with her uncasted arm. I froze. I heard Rose and Alice on the steps behind me. Bella was softly rocking herself back and forth staring down at the street far below. Each time she rocked forward she looked further over the railing. It was almost as if you could see the internal battle in her mind trying to convince herself it was okay to jump. No one moved.

"Go get her Edward. You're the only one she'll listen to now." Rose's voice sounded completely demanding. Her words snapped me out of my trance and I made my way to the balcony door. I opened it slowly and Bella just continued rocking back and forth like she hadn't even noticed me. I stepped outside the slightest bit and Bella stilled. I stepped towards her and she began talking but her voice was empty.

"I thought maybe it would be okay. I thought maybe it was some crazy drunk or something, an accident. I thought maybe it wasn't really my fault." She was quietly crying and then started rocking back and forth again while staring intently at the street below. She sounded more like she was talking to herself.

"Bella love, it was not your fault. You can't control what other people do. You couldn't have stopped him. I don't blame you Bella. I've never once even thought of blaming you. This doesn't change anything. I blame him, and he suffered the consequences because he was the one responsible, not you Bella, not you."

"That doesn't bring our baby back. Our baby is never coming back. Our baby is dead because Aro wanted me dead."

"No Bella," I slowly inched closer to her. "He knew you were pregnant Bella. He had your medical records pulled from Dr. Gerandy's office. I don't know how yet, but he knew Bella. He went after you because you were pregnant with my baby. It was his sick and twisted way of hurting both of us. He was trying to send me a message not to mess with his son. He found out I was having James followed. You were just caught in the middle. Our baby was caught in the middle. It was a power play Bella. He was a crazy and delusional man. He did this, not you." She seemed to be considering my explanation, allowing for the possibility that she wasn't the reason for the Senator's actions.

As I started to feel some sense of rationality from her, Bella looked over with the coldest most distant look I'd ever seen on her face.

"James dies too." Her words were like ice.

"He's next, I promise you he's next." I was only a few steps away from her. "You have to believe me Bella, I don't blame you, no one blames you. You didn't kill our child Bella." She slowly removed her hand from its death grip on the railing and tentatively held it out to me. A wave of relief crashed over me as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. We fell to the floor holding on to one another crying. We stayed that way for a long time, just the two of us letting go of our grief, our guilt, our fears, and then our trepidation in attempting to find each other again.

Sometime hours later Bella started to shiver from the cool October air and I picked her up and took her inside. The others had already left so I took Bella back upstairs to bed. I laid her down under the covers to get her warm and then began packing a bag.

"Edward, please, please don't leave me again. Not so soon. I can't do this without you. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I was so wrong, I won't do it anymore, I promise." I immediately rushed to her side realizing what my actions must have looked like.

"Bella, we're going to the house in the Hamptons. Together. We're getting out of here for a little while. Just the two of us, I think we need it. Is that okay?" Bella gave me a small smile but one I hadn't seen in days. I knew the house in the Hamptons was special to my sweet girl. It was where we first made love, got engaged, got married, and now it would be where we healed.

"I think that's perfect Edward." And she got up to shower and help me pack our clothes.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Edward and I set out for the Hamptons in the Mercedes just the two of us. The drive was quiet since the summer traffic was no longer a problem. On the way there, I couldn't help but wonder why James' father wanted to hurt me. I hadn't done anything to him or James for that matter. Truth be told, I always considered myself James' victim until Edward helped me to see I was actually a survivor. And above all, I kept the secrets which I knew was the most important thing to that family. I didn't tarnish their public image.

I knew my father and Edward had threatened the Senator but that was only to keep James away from me. I didn't understand but I started to realize it didn't really matter. It was done. There was no going back and finding any rationalization for his actions. It wouldn't bring my baby back. I knew I had no choice but to let the reasons go and actually deal with the pain so that I could move forward or it would eventually kill me, and Edward. And I couldn't let that happen. Edward's voice pulled me from my musings.

"Bella, you need to know I'll be assigning a new driver and guard for you. Christopher and Alec will return when they have healed and rested. By the way, the hospital called this morning and Alec appears to be coming around. They think he'll wake by the weekend. We'll visit him when we get back if you'd like."

This news brought a smile to my face. I missed Alec and wished him the best. Alec was like a brother to me, always there and always looking out for me. He risked his own life for mine and I could never repay him for that.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while." I looked up at Edward and I knew he understood how I felt.

"It's nice to see you smiling again." He squeezed my hand that was securely wrapped in his. He continued, "Michael will be driving you when we get back and Rocco will be your security. They'll be in the Hamptons tomorrow, you'll meet them then. Michael will be acting as security also, not just a driver, but only until I handle James, okay?"

"Whatever you think is best. I won't fight you on my security anymore Edward." I knew he was worried about James figuring out what happened and coming after me. And after finding out someone I knew was behind my accident I was leaving all security decision up to Edward. He knew what he was doing and how his world functioned better than I did, there was no point in arguing with him anymore.

We stopped for dinner at a little mom and pop pizza place along the way. It was nice just being with Edward again like we used to be.

The house was well lit when we arrived and our housekeeper Heidi greeted us at the door. She was a sweet old woman who lived at the house with her husband and they took care of the place and grounds together. She took our bags to unpack and we made our way into the living room. On the drive Edward had mentioned that he wanted to catch the evening news.

We snuggled on the couch and watched the news coverage of the Senator's death. Maybe it was morbid of us considering the situation, but it was a little closure for me. I'd never thought of myself as a vengeful person, but the Alistairs had haunted me for so long it was a relief to know they wouldn't be able to hurt me again.

The news was talking about inappropriate pornographic materials being discovered in the Senator's brief case and Edward began laughing. I was completely shocked.

"Oh my god I never knew he was like that. Edward that's disgusting, not funny."

"Bella, that is hilarious and I owe it all to Emmett. He thought it would be a nice touch to ruin the man's legacy." _Holy shit that was pure evil!_ I actually started laughing. Maybe I could let Emmett's "sexy time" comments slide. At least the one's not made in front of Charlie.

We eventually made our way up to bed drained from the emotions and travel of the day. Edward pulled me close to him and we fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in almost a month.

The next morning the news was still talking about what a sick man the Senator was and I think Edward and I both had enough. We turned off the TV and decided to take a walk. We strolled down the beach just enjoying the sun and the comfortable silence. We held tightly to each other's hand the entire time. When we returned to the house the heat laps were set up on the patio and lunch was waiting by the oversized couch in the gazebo. My husband thought of everything.

"Have you ever half assed anything in your life Edward?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What would be the point," was his response. We ate lunch and snuggled under the blankets on the couch. I was laying with my head on Edward's chest drawling circles with my good hand on his stomach.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about my appointment with Dr. G." I didn't really want to bring it up but I had to let him know what happened and just get everything out in the open so we could put it behind us.

"I hope you know I really wanted to be there. You said everything went okay right?"

"I do know. And I had Alice and Rose. Dr. G said I didn't have any lasting effects and I shouldn't have a problem conceiving in the future. I um, wanted to talk to you about the future before I did anything but Dr. G recommended that I get the depo shot for at least three months of birth control to let my body heal, so um, well, I did." I didn't know how Edward felt about me being on birth control again, but I knew I wasn't ready to get pregnant again just yet. My heart was still too broken and the guilt was still there. I knew it was irrational, but it was still in the back of my mind.

"Bella, like I've always said, you lead and I'll follow you anywhere. Three months is okay. We can talk about it after that. I want babies with you love, but I know it's too soon." I swear the man could read my mind sometimes.

"Thank you Edward. It is too soon for me. It just wouldn't feel right for some reason. Um, Dr. G also gave the name of a therapist. She specializes, well, she specializes in parents who have lost a child. I was thinking that maybe if you didn't mind, that um." I knew Edward didn't like shrinks so I didn't know how to tell him I really wanted us to go.

"Bella, I think we should go see her together. I'm willing to admit we can use all the help we can get right now. I know the possibilities and dreams we had for our baby will always be with us, but we also have to move forward and find new dreams. If Dr. G thinks this woman will help and you want to, then we'll go."

I looked up at him and smiled letting out a sigh of relief. I didn't relish the thought of hashing out the details and grief I felt but I knew Edward and I needed some help. I knew closing myself off to him after the accident hurt him deeply and I never wanted to do that again. We'd always fought to have good communication between us and I realized when he was gone that first night that we needed that now more than ever.

"How do you always know all the things I need? Sometimes before I even need them?"

"Simple love, they're usually the same things I need." He smiled at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He was so right. We'd become one unit over the short time we'd known each other. I reached up and licked his bottom lip as he opened his mouth and sucked on my top lip. We slowly began kissing each other enjoying the feel of our tongues together again. He held my head in his hands and began kissing down my face to my neck. "I love you so much Bella."

"I need you Edward." It had been so long since we'd touched each other, connected with each other physically.

Keeping the blankets over us, Edward slowly slid my shirt over my arms and head and took off my bra. He began caressing my breasts while placing kisses up and down my neck. I curled my good hand up in his hair and continued kissing his face, his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. He rolled me on my back and smiled as he hovered over me. He slid down my body taking my left breast in his mouth while massaging my right nipple with his fingers. My stomach began to heat just from the feel of his tongue on my nipples.

"God Edward, your very touch is amazing." He moved and took my right breast in his mouth. I tugged on the hem of his shirt and he slipped it off. His hand made its way down the side of my body and slipped inside my yoga pants. He grabbed and kneaded my ass pulling me closer into him. He was sucking on my nipples and I need more.

"Please Edward, I need you."

"You'll have me Bella. I've missed you so much." He slid down my body and pulled my pants down with him. He kissed up and down my legs as he pushed two fingers inside my center. The feeling was amazing. He was pushing in and out and licking my thighs as I was pushing myself into his hand. He moved his mouth up and started licking my clit. I put my hand in his hair and pushed my hips toward his mouth.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." He completely ignored me and continued fingering me and licking me until I couldn't control myself and I let my orgasm take over. All the built up stress of the past few weeks flooded through my body with my orgasm and I exploded. My release shook me, curling my toes as screams escaped my lips. Edward ran his hand up over my stomach as I came down from my high. He paused at the tiny scare I had on my stomach from where the doctor's took my spleen and kissed it. The man knew my every need.

I began unbuckling his jeans and slowly pushed them down his body. I moved down the couch and took his cock in my good hand. He moaned and it was music to my ears. I leaned forward and took him in my mouth. I sucked him in until he hit the back of my throat and I hummed. I loved the feeling of him consuming my mouth.

"Fuck Bella, your mouth is so fucking amazing. God. You take me. In. So. Far." He had his hands in my hair gently moving with my head like I'd always wanted him to as I sucked him up and down. I ran my tongue over his head as I palmed his balls and felt them tighten.

"Bella, you have to stop. I want to cum inside, ah god, inside you baby please." I did as he asked because I wanted that too. He rolled on top of me being careful not to put much pressure on my ribs and began kissing me again.

"I love you Edward." The look in his eyes told me everything I needed. He was mine, pure and simple, and he loved me. He spread my legs with his own and slowly slid his cock inside of me as deep as it would go. "Fuck" fell from his lips. He pulled out and repeated the action again and again. He was slow and methodic hitting my sweet spot with each pass. Each time he entered me I could hear his balls hitting my ass as he struggled to get deeper. Every time he pushed into me I bucked my hips and met him helping him further into me. His pace eventually picked up and we were soon groping and fucking each other, reclaiming the other as we become frantic with need. What started off as slow love making turned into a frenzy of need.

"Cum for me Bella, cum on me baby. I have to. Feel you. Cum." His words pushed me over the edge as he rocked into me and I felt my release take over again. He pushed into me a few more times and moaned my name as he came slamming into me hard. I felt his seed shoot inside of me and I couldn't stop my smile. Edward fell on top of me swearing and stayed there for a few minutes. It hurt a little, but I found heaven in the weight of him on my body, covering me, holding me down and protecting me. He rolled me over so we were facing each other and we just laid there for the longest time enjoying the breeze and the sound of the waves on the beach. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to Edward's smiling face looking down at me. "You finally looked peaceful." He stroked my cheek with his hand. I couldn't deny the love I saw in his eyes.

"I'm starting to feel peaceful again Edward. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm just so grateful you're alright and still here with me. Naked in my arms." He tickled me and laughed.

"I like naked Edward."

"Do you now?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Very much so." With that I rolled on top of him took his hard cock in my hand and slid myself down on him. I began riding him back and forth while his cock rubbed up against my clit and his hands palmed my ass. I couldn't get enough. We both needed this physical connection back as much as our emotional one.

"Tell me I'm still yours Edward."

"Jesus Bella, you're mine. Completely mine. Always mine!" He growled out.

I rode him hard and fast until we both came moaning our love for each other. He held me close when we finished and gently stroked my hair.

Eventually he asked me what I'd like to do for dinner. I suggested a cookout and we began dressing ourselves. A short time later a huge Italian dude with massive arms knocked on the patio door from inside the house. Edward nodded and he walked out.

"Bella, this is Rocco." I smiled and said hi and he nodded at me politely. He was very formal and very big.

"Boss, I apologize for the interruption but Agents Black and Ateara from the FBI are at the gate asking for entrance." In the Hamptons? Seriously? Do they have nothing better to do than interrupt our time alone?

"Thank you Rocco, let them through the gates but not in the house." Edward shook his head in disbelief and Rocco turned to go.

"Make sure you tell them their entrance through the gates is not a consent of any kind." I couldn't help it, Black brought out the worst in me and after what we'd been through lately I was feeling spiteful. Edward laughed and nodded to Rocco.

"Did I forget to tell you my wonderful wife is a lawyer?" Edward was laughing to himself and Rocco smiled at me and nodded politely. _What is it with guys and the head nod?_ I suddenly remembered bar results would be coming out soon and felt weird because I wasn't that nervous anymore. I guess compared to everything that happened recently my bar results weren't that big of a deal. It's odd how quickly my priorities had shifted. _Had shifted…_

Edward and I made our way into the house and I actually started skipping towards the front door. Edward laughed.

"What are you up to my little minx? You know they're probably here about the Senator? I'll handle this."

"Oh Edward, you don't get to have all the fun. Besides, I'm your lawyer. Oh, and call Black officer. He hates that!" I started giggling.

"God I've missed that giggle." Edward shook his head as the bell rang alerting us to our visitors. Edward pulled open the huge door and we stepped onto the porch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen good to see you again." We were both silent. "This is Agent Quil Ateara. He's working the organized crime unit with me." Edward didn't even look at the other agent.

"May we come in?"

"Do you have a warrant? I think I remember telling you not to bother us again unless you had a warrant." He annoyed the shit out of me so I smiled at him, brightly.

"No we don't. We'd like to speak to your husband about his whereabouts for the last few days." Yep, they were here about the Senator. Edward didn't say a word.

"If you don't have a warrant I suggest you leave before I file a harassment complaint against you." Black looked annoyed with me but then smirked and turned to Edward.

"Is this how it is now Cullen, you let the little woman do all the talking for you?" He was trying to goad Edward but my husband was smarter than him. He said nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"This little woman is an attorney or did you forget that officer?" Black looked at me and I could tell he was getting pissed. I gave him another big smile to reinforce my insult.

"Odd that you're in such a good mood after having just lost a child Isabella." I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. I didn't even think. My anger completely took over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward lunge at Black but the new Agent jumped in front of him and was using all he had to hold my husband back. I heard the words again in my head and balled my right hand up as best I could and swung. The impact of my fist along with my cast caused Black to falter back and his nose to bleed. The sting from the impact shot up my arm but I was too full of adrenaline to notice.

"You fucking bastard. How dare you talk to me like that?" Black was slowly recovering from the unexpected punch and looked up at me while dripping blood from his nose.

"You bitch." Edward tried to lunge again only to be restrained by the other agent.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

Black ignored him. "I could have you arrested for assaulting a federal agent right now."

"Go ahead." I was shouting at him. "I'm sure that will look great on your record. And I'm sure the press and your superiors will be so please to know you provoked a grieving woman about her miscarriage. Now get the fuck off my property and do not fucking come near me or my family again. I'm not afraid of you or your stupid fucking threats."

At this point Edward was staring at me with pride written all over his face. He started laughing.

"Well officer, I suggest you listen to the little woman who just broke your nose asshole." He kept laughing as he pulled me to his side and into the house shutting the door. I started to calm down and realized I'd probably broken my hand again.

"God Bella, I cannot wait to tell Jasper and Emmett this one. I might even have them stop by FBI headquarters tomorrow to check on his nose." That thought even made me laugh. The image of Jasper and Emmett taunting Black about a woman breaking his nose was too much.

"I don't know what happened. He just said those awful things and I just reacted. I think I broke my hand again." Upon hearing that Edward stopped laughing and took my hand in his. The cast was cracked and my fingers were starting to swell.

"I think you did baby. Are you okay otherwise?" I nodded my head. "You know he's a dumb ass right? You know it's okay to be happy again?" I knew Edward wanted me to agree but I just couldn't yet. I tried to give him a smile and he just nodded his head. "I'll go grab our things and we'll run you to the ER."

On the way over to the hospital Edward called Emmett and told him to check in on Agent Black with Jasper in the morning. He was laughing as he recounted the visit from the feds. I could hear Emmett howling with laughter on the other end of the phone and it brought a small smile to my face.

The ER doc asked me what happened and I told him I punched a guy. Edward just snickered. They sawed off my ruined cast and I had new X-rays taken. It actually showed that my wrist had healed quite well in the past month but I had broken two fingers. There wasn't much they could do for them so they wrapped them up with my wrist in a soft bandage.

We were leaving the hospital and Edward commented that I'd broken a Fed's nose and ended up getting my cast off.

"I guess things might start looking up," I told him. I was trying, for him. He grinned down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

We spent the rest of the week at the house taking long walks on the beach, swimming in the heated pool, snuggling on the couch and making love over and over again. It was everything we needed to let go off our grief and reconnect with each other. By the time we headed back to the city we were closer than we'd ever been, our marriage still new, but stronger than most. I thanked my baby in heaven for giving me the gift of finally knowing in my heart that Edward and I would always make it through to the other side. Together.

**EPOV**

We spent a week in the Hamptons and the time away was perfect for us. My Bella was coming back to me more and more each day. I could tell she was still feeling guilty and I didn't know what to do. I figured the best thing would be to see the therapist Dr. G recommended. I made an appointment for the day after we got back determined to fix this.

We were now sitting in the waiting room and I thought about just grabbing Bella and leaving, too nervous to actually deal with what was about to happen. As if sensing my apprehension, Bella grabbed my hand in hers and smiled at me. The doctor called us in and we made nice with introductions and the like. Carmen, as we'd been instructed to call her, started in without hesitation.

"So, Dr. Gerandy tells me you lost a child?" The reality of a stranger saying that back to me so bluntly knocked me off balance for a moment.

"Yes, I lost our baby at 11 weeks." Bella of course took over while I tried to recover.

"No Isabella, you didn't lose a baby, you both did." I could tell Carmen was very perceptive pointing out the guilt Bella was carrying around with her. Bella just sat there in shock.

"How are you dealing with the guilt Edward?" And now it was my turn to be in shock.

"My husband has nothing to feel guilty about Doctor. He didn't do anything wrong." I could tell Bella was getting angry.

"And what was it you did wrong Bella? You feel guilty, why can't he?" We both just sat there in silence. _She was good._ Yes I'd felt guilt, but I was so consumed by rage and revenge that I didn't focus on in it.

"It's only natural to feel some guilt for the loss of a child. Isabella, many women feel the effects of a miscarriage much more because it was your body that was changing, your body that was carrying the child, but you need to understand that your husband was also invested in this pregnancy. The loss of it is bound to lead to multiple feelings for both of you. Guilt, anger, fear. Have you two been fighting?" The doctor looked at both of us.

"No" I responded. Bella and I rarely fought and that hadn't changed.

"That can be a good sign." Carmen looked down at the note pad in her lap and then continued. "Dr. G indicated this was the result of a car accident. A hit and run?" I tensed and just looked at her. She already knew, there was no point in discussing it.

"Edward, why does my question bother you?" Bella looked over at me curiously.

"It doesn't, you already know, why rehash the details?" Carmen looked at me and seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. She looked between Bella and I and then just let me have it.

"Rehashing it as you put it is why we're here. Look Mr. Cullen, I'm not going to beat around the bush and pretend I don't know who you are or what happened because that's not going to help anyone. Your wife was involved in a hit and run. Do you feel responsible for that?" Her words stung. I looked down and ran my hands through my hair.

"Yes." That's where my guilt was from. I should have kept her safe. I failed. I heard Bella crying next to me.

"No Edward. No. You promised you wouldn't blame yourself." Bella was shaking slightly and pleading with me.

"So did you Bella. And you still feel guilty. You can't honestly expect me not to feel like I failed you. I'm supposed to keep you safe. I didn't."

"But it wasn't your fault Edward. You know whose fault it was and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been in our lives." Now I was starting to get pissed, at Bella. It wasn't a feeling I was used to. I stood up and started pacing.

"You know me Bella, better than anyone. How can you even think how _he_ came into our lives even matters to me? _He_ got passed me, and got to you and look what happened. He fucking killed our child Bella. He almost killed you. How can't I feel responsible? It's my job to protect you and I clearly didn't." Bella jumped from the couch and began shouting at me with a ferocity I'd never seen from her.

"Are you fucking serious? I ride around in a tank Edward. The Penthouse is more secure than Fort Fucking Knox. I have multiple bodyguards watching my every move. Both of whom were hit by the same cab that came out of nowhere. Alec's still in the hospital in a god damn coma because he was protecting me. Short of locking me up in a padded room, there's nothing else you could have done. You said so yourself _he_ was crazy, how were you supposed to figure out what _he_ was planning? You're not God Edward." Bella's words hit me like a fucking cinder block. I dropped back down into the couch.

"You really don't blame me?" If I admitted it to myself, deep down I was terrified Bella would see me as someone unable to protect her. Someone who failed. That she'd unintentionally hold me responsible for the loss of our child and eventually leave me. I felt her kneel down in front of me and grab me by the waist.

"I trust you Edward. I know you'll always do everything you can to keep us safe. You show me that in everything you do. But you can't control everything." I pulled Bella up and into my lap and hugged her tightly to me.

"Edward, are you angry with Isabella?" Carmen asked quietly. The thought never occurred to me.

"No. God no." Carmen started in again.

"Edward, you obviously have a lot of anger about the situation. How are you dealing with it?" _Seriously lady? I kill people to deal with my anger. _

"He's not." Bella's voice was so tiny I almost didn't hear her. "He's so worried about me that he doesn't think about himself." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. My wife, stronger than I give her credit for. Carmen continued.

"I think we have a lot of things to work on here. You both need to understand the guilt is natural. Considering your circumstances, I'd say the anger is natural too. I do have to advise that it's best to focus that anger where it needs to be and not at each other. Continue talking to each other. I think we have a lot to work with here."

We finished up our appointment and agreed to meet again later in the week. I took my wife home and we climbed into bed to rest and I just thought about what Carmen said. I looked down at Bella and still couldn't shake the fear that this was too much for her before sleep eventually took me.

"Alice, I'm not arguing with you about this. Plan the party for the swearing in if you want." _Is it wrong if I just hang up the phone? I wasn't paying much attention to the other end to begin with._ "I know she's going to pass but she's still a little nervous so she doesn't want this. We'll do something here at the club that night to celebrate. Don't plan a party inviting people, she'll freak out and she's just starting to feel better." Christ the pixie could drive the pope to drink. "Thank you Alice." Finally.

Bar results were set to be announced the next Friday and Alice was insistent that we celebrate with a party. Bella was dead set against it worried that she might have failed. I knew the chances of that happening were impossible but I've learned to pick my battles. I also knew Bella was still hesitant to celebrate anything. Things were finally getting back to normal and I didn't want my wife upset over stupid shit like a party.

I couldn't help but notice Bella seemed to be feeling guilty about enjoying life again and I made a mental note to talk to Carmen about that at our next appointment later in the week. I couldn't help but think Agent Black's comments were bothering her a little. I swear I've never had so much pride for my woman than when she hauled off and punched Jacob in the face. And she didn't back down even when he threatened to arrest her. Emmett and Jasper stopped by FBI headquarters the next day taking pictures on their phones and laughing about how a "little woman" broke the big bad agent's nose. I'm thinking about having one of the pictures framed and mounted in my office.

I asked Bella if she still wanted to work on the house and she said she had every intention of getting us in there as soon as possible. She was back to making plans and hiring contractors and architects with Esme to finish the remodel. She was doing a fantastic job. State of the art and top of the line everything just like I enjoyed. She didn't think it was all necessary but I had Esme there to help my cause.

Now that things were starting to get back to normal I wanted to handle the James situation. I didn't like him running around loose with no consequences since he no longer had to answer to his father. Stuart had also informed me James had started up with the heroin again since the senator's death. I had a nice chat with Stuart about the tail I previous had on James partaking in druggie time. I think I got my point across.

I also had a long talk with Jasper who I consider my voice of reason and he tried to get me to wait a little while before proceeding with my plans. James ending up dead or missing so close to the Senator's death could cause unwelcome suspicion. I decided I didn't care. To be honest, Carmen was right, I as fucking angry. I decided to take that anger out on James. I also made the decision to beat James to death, literally. I enjoyed picking out appropriate punishments. I figured beaten and tied to a chair while going through detox for a few days was good. Then I'd beat him purely out of revenge. He'd eventually die from his injuries after I took out my frustrations on him. I did make a promise to his father it would be slow and painful. And I always keep my promises.

The Senator's death was ruled natural causes via heart attack and the case was closed. Yet another task successfully dealt with. I also had Felix scouting club location for me in Chicago. The guy was a complete moron. He was moved here to start infiltrating my territories and I had him convinced that running a club would guarantee him pussy every night with no effort so he was looking for locations in Chicago. I knew it was only a matter of time before Caius caught wind of my decision to open a joint in Chicago and straightened Felix out but I was having fun playing with him while I could. Plus, I'd seen what everyone was talking about with the way he looked at Bella. He never did anything disrespectful, but I thought he looked at her like a piece of meat he wanted to feast on. I'd warned him to leave her alone but I was still watching him.

I also heard Tanya had been by the club while I was in the Hamptons. She didn't cause a disturbance and she didn't ask about me so I let it go, she was rather stupid when it came down to it. I hated hurting women so I was rolling the dice on this one hoping she'd just come to her senses and stay the fuck away.

In a couple of weeks the heads of the Irish mob from Boston were coming to town. I was actually excited. Bella and I were hosting a business get together at my casino to welcome them. Garrett and Peter O'Leary were coming in to discuss some money laundering arrangements and coke deals. I'd spent my one year at Dartmouth rooming with Garrett and we'd become good friends. His father ran the O'Leary crime family in Boston and Garrett eventually took over so the old man could retire. Garrett was a good family man and understood and respected our way of life. I was excited to introduce Bella to his wife Kate. His brother Peter was the exact opposite. I didn't have a specific problem with Peter, I just found him to be rather sleazy and he was a drunk. In my experience, guns and booze don't always mix. It was always important to have good relationships with other families throughout the country especially when allies were needed so I was always friendly with Peter.

But now I was taking care of James. I understood Jasper's concerns regarding the timing of James' disappearance but the anger was too powerful. Plus, I had Emmett on my side who's wanted a piece of James since the night he saw the photos of Bella on my desk. Jasper eventually agreed and we decided to pick him up.

The three of us headed to strip club in Jersey we knew James was at. On the ride over I thought about my wife. The pictures of her beaten and bleeding from Dr. Eleazar flipped through my mind. The image of her jumping away from me the morning she accidently dropped the dishes in the kitchen haunted me. The SUV pulled down the block and the image of my wife pulling away from me when I told her about our child was forefront in my thoughts. This fucker deserved what was coming. If he hadn't been such a fuck, his father never would have tried to hurt my wife. I felt the rage taking over and knew I was about to get my revenge.

We parked across from the club, checked our weapons and went in. The bouncer took one look at us and walked away. Stuart was due to meet us at the club and introduce Emmett to James as a very reliable heroin connection.

"There he is." Emmett pointed to a darkened area of the club and all I could see was a stripper giving a lap dance to some guy in a chair. James. "I'll meet you at the casino." And with that Emmett walked over to James. Jasper and I took a both close enough so we could hear but situated so they couldn't see us. I honestly don't think it even mattered because James looked so strung out he probably couldn't pick himself out in a mirror.

We heard Stuart introduce Emmett to James and they shot the shit while James got another lap dance.

"So dude, is it pure? I can pay top dollar." Of course he could, he had Daddy's money now.

"It's pure and straight from Vietnam. I can get you in before we mix it for the dealers if you have enough cash." Emmett was oddly good at being a drug dealer.

"Cool dude. Let's get some of these bitches and head over to your place to test it out."

"No bitches James, the little woman would rip by balls off." And Emmett laughed. Jasper snorted because the truth of that statement was undeniable. Rose definitely wouldn't hesitate in removing Emmett's favorite appendage if he cheated.

"You kidding me? You're a big dude. You just need to know how to handle the bitches. I can help if you want." As soon as he finished speaking James slapped the stripper on his lap across the face to prove his point. She fell to the floor crying. My rage boiled.

"Damn it James, you know they have security here." Stuart got up and removed the stripper to make sure she was okay.

"Whatever pussy." The guy wasn't winning any awards for public speaking.

"If you want the shit let's go." Just by his tone I could tell Emmett was disgusted with the situation.

Jasper and I got up and headed to the casino. I had a large room in the basement cleared out for James' arrival. I'd thought about handling this at the warehouse, but I wanted to have the advantage of a temperature controlled room and surveillance for my time with James. I removed my tie and rolled up the sleeves of my button down as Jasper did the same. Things were about to get fun.

Stuart walked in first and nodded to me. James walked in followed by Emmett. James just stared at me as recognition spread across is face.

"Cullen, you're selling drugs now? Times must be tough for the mob too." _Did I fail to mention his stupidity?_ I just stared at him. "Way to go with the Swan girl by the way. Great trophy but frigid bitch eh?"

My rage snapped and I lunged for him. I felt his neck in between my hands as we fell to the ground. I began punching is face and head, losing myself in the sweet release of revenge.

"Edward, don't spoil all your fun dude." Jasper knew I had plans for James and that I'd be pissed if I killed him so quickly. I climbed off the disgusting fuck and grabbed the towel Emmett handed me to wipe the blood from my hands. James was in a daze but started to pull himself off the ground by the time I got a drink.

"Sit," I ordered and he just stood there. Jasper punched him in the stomach and motioned for the chair. James sat down.

"What the fuck Cullen? I'm just here for the smack." _Fucking stupid._

"That's not why you're here James. You're here for me." Normally I'd let this information set in and wait for the fear to start but James was apparently a moron or too high to actually comprehend the situation. I needed to see the fear, I craved it. "Did you honestly think you could hurt my wife and get away with it? What did she ever do to you?" He just stared at me like I was insane. I continued.

"Actually James, something has been bothering me. Something your father said before I killed him." _There's the fear. And what's that, a little understanding finally sinking in?_ "Did you tell Aro Bella got you started on drugs?" James just nodded his head. It always struck me as odd that Aro tried to argue Bella was responsible for James' drug problems and I wondered what he meant. I didn't care really, just more curious.

"You really are a dumb motherfucker aren't you." Again he actually nodded his head. I was pacing in front of him at this point.

"I'm going to have some fun with you James. Fun for me, not for you. Just in case you're wondering. You like hitting women? See, I don't. Especially my wife." As I walked past him my fist went out and connected with his throat. He fell forward off the chair trying desperately to catch his breath. Emmett took a turn punching him in the stomach before throwing his body back on the chair.

"Why don't you try hitting a man for once, see how far that gets you?" I held my arms out to the side and invited him to take a shot. I wanted him to try, I wanted to feel what Bella felt so I could really know her pain before I killed him. The fucker just sat there and whimpered.

"I can pay you Cullen. I have millions now. Give it to the bitch, we can forget about everything." I heard Emmett mutter "dumb motherfucker" as I lunged for James again toppling over the chair and beating his upper body. When I eventually stood James was unconscious and bleeding from multiple places in a mess on the floor. His comments further enforced what a sick bastard he was and I felt pride for being the one to take him out.

"How long for detox and what's in store for our friend here?" I wanted to make this as painful as possible.

"48 to 72 hours. Cold sweats, muscle and bone pain, vomiting, insomnia, and restlessness to name a few. It's not pretty." I had to hand it to Jasper, when he agreed to something the guy was thorough.

"Good, tie him to the chair and freeze him out. We'll check on him tomorrow. Stuart, you've got the door." I grabbed my jacket and tie and headed home to my wife.

For the next few days I was able to watch James go through withdrawal. Jasper was right, it wasn't pretty. The government should just put that shit on TV if they really wanted to scare kids into not doing drugs. Emmett, Jasper and I stopped by each day and took turns beating the piss out of James, literally. We'd only leave once he ruined our fun and was rendered unconscious.

On the third night I got the brilliant idea to talk to Bella. We were snuggling on the couch and watching the news. The feeling of her safe and in my arms always kept me grounded.

"Bella, when you were around James did he ever show any fear of anything. Maybe mention things he hated or that bothered him." Bella stiffened and just looked up at me.

"What are you planning?" Normally I'd be worried about upsetting her but her attitude about James had changed dramatically since the accident.

"I want to know what makes him afraid." Bella looked thoughtful and then smiled.

"Rose. She intimidated the hell out of him for some reason which is why he'd never go around her. He said she needed to learn to respect men." Bella giggled a little and I couldn't help but laugh. Rose respected men just fine, she just respected herself more.

That night I watched as Bella rode my cock while I massaged her nipples until she begged me to come with her and I did. After I pulled her close to me and held her until she peacefully fell asleep in my arms, holding on to my hand. I looked down at her and thought about what she had said earlier and it occurred to me that James wasn't just afraid of Rose, he was afraid of strong women. I considered my options and decided to call Jenks in the morning. It made sense he'd beat women into submission if he had a problem with them. I wanted to know how he would feel being beat into submission by a woman. I believe humiliation was the emotion I was hoping for.

I called Jenks the next morning told him what I was looking for. Since James had somehow made it through detox and three days of beatings courtesy of Emmett, Jasper and myself, I need a new form of torture. I instructed Jenks to find a reliable and Family connected female dominatrix specializing in pain. Let the fun begin.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

It was now Wednesday and Edward and I were headed to our second therapy session with Carmen. I had mixed emotions. The first session was extremely painful yet oddly helpful. Carmen helped me realize a lot about what was going on with Edward. I knew he was hurting, but I was so wrapped up in my own grief I wasn't able to see the extent of his pain. The sound of him sobbing in the bathroom while I laid in the bed unable to help him haunted me at times. I knew we had a lot to work on but I also knew we were both headed in the right direction.

Oddly enough, Edward seemed much more relaxed this week than he had in months. After our conversation on the couch last night, I had a feeling something was going on with James but I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. I wanted the Alistair family wiped out for what they did to our baby and to us but I didn't want the details. I knew my desires for revenge were wrong, but for some reason I didn't care. Maybe they just put me through too much over the years. I needed to know that I'd never have to worry about them again. Edward was taking care of that need just like always.

Carmen must have noticed Edward's good mood this morning also because she commented on it.

"I took your advice doc and I'm recognizing my anger and channeling it in the proper ways. Thank you for that." I think she was a little taken back by Edward's enthusiasm. I know I was. He just sat there and smiled.

Carmen proceeded to go over what we discussed during our last session and then asked me how I was feeling.

"I'm good." I mean, how many ways can I answer the same question I was constantly asked.

"Edward, how are you feeling?"

"I'm worried Bella doesn't want to enjoy life anymore" he responded. _When did he turn all emo on me?_

"Is that true Bella?" Carmen just stared at me and I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Was it true? I thought back to Jacob Black's comments about me seeming happy and realized it was. I just nodded my head.

"She's passing the bar exam this Friday and I know she doesn't want to celebrate, but I think she should." I loved Edward's confidence in me but I couldn't help but worry that it was misplaced. _Cause results are the only reason you don't want a fuss made about you?_

"Edward, it would be more beneficial to hear Bella's thoughts from her," Carmen tried to scold my husband. I wasn't putting up with that. The man just knew me too well.

"It's not like that doctor. Edward is just usually able to voice my thoughts better than I can sometimes. I'd like to think I do the same for him."

"Understood. How are you feeling about the bar results?"

"Well, I don't know if I passed so I don't want to have a party in case I didn't. But Edward's right, even if I do pass it doesn't feel right to celebrate." It just didn't.

"Bella, I can understand your apprehension with the unknown outcome of the exam, but you need to understand that even when dealing with death, life moves on around us. Sitting back and watching it pass by isn't going to help you heal. We're dealing with your grief in here but outside, life is still happening." I thought about what she said and it just didn't sit right with me. Carmen didn't give me time to argue.

"You both need to understand that even though you're not going to have a baby right now, you still have to find joy in life. Laugh at the funny things, crack jokes when the mood strikes, and cry when you're upset. Most of all, remind yourselves your baby never would have wanted its parents' spirits to die with her." Her words struck me hard. I sensed Edward reach out his hand and I grasped it in mine.

Carmen spent the rest of the session talking to us about dealing with our grief in constructive ways and reinforcing our need to continue living. I felt an odd sense of comfort when we got up to leave.

Edward had a lunch meeting and I needed to meet up with Esme at the house to go over more plans so he kissed me goodbye at the car and promised to be home in time for dinner.

I headed over the house with Rocco and Michael thinking about what Carmen said and came to the conclusion I would allow Alice's suggestion of a little get together at Edward's club if I passed the bar. Okay, Alice actually insisted but that's just Alice.

Esme and I quietly worked on plans for the house that afternoon. I could tell she was overly concerned about me but she didn't hover. After checking, I also noticed she had the nursery repainted white and the room left otherwise untouched. Her thoughtfulness touched me more than she ever could have known.

"Thank you Esme. I know where your son gets his heart." She looked down at me and smiled.

"I thought it would be best we start fresh when ready." I nodded my head in agreement.

I stopped by the hospital on the way home from the house to check on Alec. He'd finally woken from his coma but was still in really bad shape. He was sleeping while I was there so I left him his favorite cannolis and a note letting him know he was in my thoughts and prayers and that I missed him.

That night Edward came home for dinner with a smile on his face. The cuts I'd noticed on his knuckles from earlier in the week were starting to heal and he had a lighter air about him.

"What's gotten into you?" I was a little curious.

"Nothing my love, just taking Carmen's advice and enjoying the small pleasures in life." I just smiled at my husband and he grinned right back at me. We shared a nice dinner of lasagna and salad and just talked.

"This reminds me of the first night you invited me over to your place." I giggled thinking back. "God I wanted you so bad that night," Edward admitted with a smirk.

"Then take me now," the words were barely out of my mouth before Edward jumped from his seat and pushed the plates to the other side of the large table.

"I think I will." Edward move towards me as he roughly pulled off his tie and then picked me up and laid me on the table. I tried unbuttoning his shirt but couldn't seem to control my wanton hands long enough. Edward stepped back and removed his clothes in the blink of an eye. I admired his naked form, his perfect abs, his sculpted chest, those strong arms. Wow. Yeah, my man was all kinds of hot and he made me all sorts of horny. He began to slowly undress me as he started talking.

"I'm going to show you all the dirty little thoughts I had that night right now. Right here." I felt my panties leave my toes and two fingers were pushed inside my core. I laid naked on the dining room table my legs bent and parted as Edward stroked my insides with is fingers. His hot breath was on my clit and then his tongue was all over my sex.

"I wanted to lick your pussy Bella. I wanted my tongue to feel how wet I make you. I wanted so badly to taste you, eat you." I tried to respond but thinking and talking weren't important to me now. Edward took his free hand and pressed down on my hip and bit my clit while pumping his fingers in and out of me. I came. I came hard.

"Yeah baby, I wanted to watch you come for me." Edward pulled me closer to him as he removed his hands from my pussy and trailed my wetness up my body till he reached my hardened nipples. He squeezed and I could already feel my next orgasm approaching. He replaced his hands with is mouth and licked my tightened skin. I could feel Edward stroking his cock up against my slit and I desperately wanted more. I tried to cry out to him for more but I couldn't find the words. He was rubbing the head of his cock over my clit while he sucked on my breasts.

"I wanted to put myself so deep in you and just stay there, buried in your hot pussy," he grunted. My orgasm took hold and I tried to grab the table but found no purchase. My arms flailed around until I found his hair and I pulled.

"Fuck that feels. Fuck," he shouted and he slammed into me while I tried to ride out my orgasm but instead felt another wave of pleasure course through my body as he entered me. Edward began pounding into my center while he wrapped both his arms under my mine and around my shoulders and pulled me even deeper onto him.

"Edward. Edward." At least I think I shouted his name coherently.

"That's right baby. That's what I wanted to hear as I took you. So tight." I could feel him starting to lose control as his rhythm became erratic and his thrusts deeper and harder. He then pulled me up to him with his arms as he thrust into me a few more times. The change in position caused him to slam into me even deeper and hit my g-spot with each pass. I grabbed on to him and bucked my hips toward him as I let myself come undone all around him. I felt Edward still and then lower me back onto the table as he fell down on top of me. It took a few minutes for us to regain our breathing while I clung to my husband in bliss.

"I need to make lasagna more often." I felt my husband chuckle against my neck in response. He eventually picked me up and sent me to the shower while he insisted on cleaning up dinner and the broken plates that scattered the floor after being knocked off the table during our love making.

"I love you Edward" I said as I snuggled into his chest that night and drifted off to sleep.

"You're everything Bella."

The rest of the week was good. Plans were coming together at the house and I had lunch with Rose to try to thank her for her help during my dark times. Of course she wouldn't listen to a word I said until I started to get upset. Rose always brushed off my thanks but I need her to understand how much she really helped me, how much she means to me.

"Bella, I only did what you would have done if the situation was reversed" was her response. I couldn't really argue with that, I'd do anything for her. I did notice she had a gorgeous new Louis Vuitton hand bag and matching shoes. She laughed when I commented on them.

"Your husband," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll accept his gratitude." Figures. Edward and Rose had their own way with each other. He asked her to do things for us out of concern for me and she accepted pretty gifts as thanks knowing they both understood she would have done anything for us anyway. _If only we had the same shoe size._

**EPOV**

My wife is a genius. After a rather upsetting therapy session in which Carmen made Bella realize it was okay to smile again I met with Mistress Lucy and her "girls". _Don't ask. That's what I was told to call her and that's what she called the two gay guys that were with her._

I'm man enough to admit Mistress Lucy scared me a little. She was a pretty enough woman with forearms that would make Madonna jealous. She had a harshness about her that I could tell she used to her advantage. Following along with her were Joe and Roy. To say they were in any way ashamed of being gay would have been telling the lie of the century. Mistress Lucy showed up to my office in a black leather mini dress while Roy and Joe wore matching track suits. Roy in red and Joe in blue. They also had on matching berets patterning the US flag.

I had no problem with the choices people made as long as I didn't need to be involved. This trio, they took the cake. Mistress Lucy was, according to Jenks, "gifted in the art of giving pain" while Roy and Joe were "blessed with having the ability to humiliate people." They were a perfect team for what I planned.

I had lunch catered in my office and I explained what I wanted. James. Abused by a women, humiliated by men, beaten down physically and mentally. Broken. After speaking with Bella I'd briefly thought about calling in Rose to come beat the piss out of James. Actually, I'd thought about checking with Bella to see if she wanted to participate but I knew in my heart as much as she wanted revenge on James and his family, she was too good and innocent to participate. She ultimately wanted a sense of peace and I was determined to give her that. Enticing her with participating in her revenge would only lead to her regretting her decisions down the road and I wanted to avoid that at all costs. My sweet girl just didn't have it in her and to be honest, that was part of the reason I loved her. She was still my little innocent.

After talking with Emmett I realized Rose may appreciate the gesture but she wasn't the kick ass type unless necessary. Emmett told me he'd let Rose know what happened to James and that she'd get more satisfaction out of his humiliation than she would out of beating his ass herself.

So here we sat discussing the plan while we enjoyed a high protein vegan meal. It tasted like shit but I knew Bella was cooking pasta for dinner so I acted like everything was right with the world.

"Is he a willing participant?" Mistress Lucy inquired.

"Not by any means," I responded. This didn't seem to bother her.

"Oh snap, you go girlfriend." I looked over and saw Roy and Joe giving each other the most feminine high five I'd ever witnessed in my life. "We gonna have some fun" they shouted and then air kissed each other's cheeks. Apparently they enjoyed unwilling participants. Mistress Lucy looked over and they immediately stopped talking and well, moving to be honest. They just sat there staring at the floor. _I did mention the chick frightened me right?_

"Here's a list of things we like. Look them over and mark off the ones you object to." I took the list. "I understand if you don't want any permanent scars or marks," she finished. I laughed.

"No, that doesn't bother me. Plelase, feel free." I looked down at the list and saw shit that made my balls retreat up into my body. Fire play, electric shock therapy, cutting, whipping, knifing. The list went on and on. It was perfect.

Now that James was through the worst of his detox and surprisingly still alive, the regular beatings didn't excite me like they should have. I wanted something more. Something to break him before I killed him because his death wasn't enough for me anymore. Beaten, abuse, raped and made to get off by two guys and a dominating woman was the perfect plan.

"This all looks good. No objections. Oh, make him cry like a little girl and I'll double your rate." Mistress Lucy looked at me in shock.

"Sir, they always cry, that's included." I laughed. Out loud.

"Then enjoy double the rate for what's included. Come, I'll take you to him now if you're ready." I stood.

"Oh honey, we're always ready." Roy looked at me like I should have known better.

I called Jasper and Emmett and we all headed over to the basement of the casino to meet James.

He was slumped over tied to chair experiencing what could only have been the remaining tremors from his withdrawal. His lips were cracked and blue from the temperature in the room and his body was drenched in blood while open wounds dotted almost every inch of him. What used to be his face was now swollen and purple and one of his eyes no longer opened. I looked at my project with a sense of satisfaction. Over the last four days I made sure to inflict each and every broken bone, wound and sensation of physical pain he'd ever given to my wife tenfold. Now it was time for him to experience the emotional scares he left on her.

"James, I'd like you to meet Mistress Lucy and her girls, Roy and Joe." James looked up at me and panic sprang to his one good eye and spread across his swollen features.

"No. Please no. Just kill me instead. Please." I laughed satisfied with my efforts for the past few days.

"Nope." I responded with a smile on my face. "I'm pretty sure you made my wife suffer through months of physical abuse. I must admit, the emotional abuse stayed with her for a while too James. That's why you're now going to be plundered down into the depth of hell at the hands of this very capable team. I'll be at home enjoying Isabella's fabulous lasagna tonight. Do you remember what food tastes like James?" James hung his head and started crying.

"You're better at this than you think Mr. Cullen," Mistress Lucy declared. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing behind me and watched Roy and Joe hug each other and jump up and down together.

"Um, thanks. You have until Monday. If you need anything, Stuart will be outside the door. Enjoy."

Mistress Lucy wasted no time walking up to James. I had to stay and watch just a little. James stared at her in fear and anger.

"I understand you have to hit women to get off. We're very much alike, except I hit men." And she did. She smacked James across the face and pulled on his dick. Roy and Joe were behind him rubbing up on his ass. James began screaming and crying knowing what was coming.

I laughed, again, and walked out with Jasper and Emmett listening to the screams of terror and pain coming from James knowing Lucy and her girls where having their way with him. I went home to have dinner with my wife.

I stopped by the casino each day to check in on Mistress Lucy's progress. James was a whimpering lump of bloodied mess.

"He likes us. Scout's honor." Roy confirmed while making the universal boy scout sign at me and then he winked.

"Yes, he tries to act like he doesn't want it, but that's just part of the process. He likes it when we make him cum." Joe added with a smirk while he rubbed on James making him cry while his body defied him and he got hard. Humiliation. I felt a sense of satisfaction.

That Thursday I texted Bella to see what she wanted to do for dinner and she said she was at the market picking stuff up. I decided to head home and thought we could make dinner together. I'd previously tried to get Bella to understand she didn't need to run errands to the market and such because we had people that could do that for us. True to form my wife laughed at me and asked me when my last reality check was.

I met Bella at home and we fixed chicken and broccoli alfredo together. Bella seemed a little nervous the entire time. It was odd because the sessions were going very well with Carmen and I could see her gaining a little peace each day. As we sat down to eat she mentioned that she had lunch with her father.

"He um, he offered me a job." I had been wondering what Bella was going to do now that she wasn't pregnant. I was hoping the house would keep her busy but I also knew she was the type of woman who needed to keep active.

"So you accepted it?" I think it came out a little harsh and I hadn't intended that. I was a selfish prick and I wanted her to basically be at my beck and call. I wanted her to be available to run off to the Hamptons or where ever else on a moment's notice, not strapped down to a job and vacation time and all the bullshit that went with normal work. Rationally, I also knew Bella didn't spend three years in law school just to become my wife. She was an intelligent and strong willed woman who wanted a career. I couldn't keep her from her hopes and dreams just because I'm a caveman.

"Of course not Edward. I told him I had to talk to you first. Why would you just assume I'd take it?" Well crap.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that. I guess I just assumed because he's your father."

"But you're my husband. We discuss the big decisions before making them right?" I swear this woman was one day going to figure out that she could do so much better than me.

"Do you want to take it?"

"Well. Kind of. I mean, the house is pretty much all planned and I don't really have anything else to do. You know I can't just sit at home and watch TV all day. And Carmen did say it would be good to have something to occupy my mind right now." Damn the smart doctor we'd been seeing. At our last appointment when Carmen tried to get Bella to realize it was okay to keep on living she suggested Bella look into activities that interested her and occupied her mind. _Why she can't just enjoy knitting is beyond me._

"Bella, you know I love you and I want whatever is going to make you happy. I just don't like the thought of you working with murders and rapist all day." _Maybe that would work._

"Edward, there are so many things wrong with that statement. Try innocent until proved guilty, everyone needs representation to exercise their right to a trial, and if I'm not mistaken, my husband isn't always a saint when it comes to the occasional crime." _Damn if she didn't have a huge point there. _

"Plus Edward, do you really think my father would put me in a position of danger?" _Even better point._ I admired the lengths Charlie Swan went to in order to protect his only child. I knew he loved his daughter and only wanted to make her happy. That was evident from the looks he gave me in the hospital after the hit and run. He never said anything, but I could sense the disappointment radiating off him like a live wire.

"I thought so. So what is it Edward? Why don't you want me to do it?"

"Bella, I didn't say that. I just, I don't know." _I know beautiful argument._ "I just want to make sure you're safe and happy. And to be honest, I'm a little selfish. I want you to be able to run off with me on a moment's notice and not be restricted by the rigors of a job. Plus, I thought you wanted to start a family with me eventually." There, I laid it all on the table.

"Edward, I want all that too. But we can't even try to start having a baby for another two months and even then I don't know if I'll be ready yet. And even if we were ready, I'd be able to work while I was pregnant." I had to make myself not laugh at that. No way was I going to allow Bella to work while she was pregnant, but I'd keep that to myself for now. Bella continued, "As to your other point, I told my dad there would be conditions."

"Such as?" This peaked my interests.

"Well, I'm thinking that we don't really need my income so I told him I didn't want to be a salaried lawyer required to work a certain amount of hours a year. I also told him that I would only be in the office three days a week, Tuesdays through Thursdays I think. I'd only be doing work with my dad and his associate lawyer and I'd be doing brief writing and research, no litigating. What do you think?" She was talking so fast but everything she said sounded reasonable.

"Bella, you know I'll support whatever decision you make. If this is what you want, I think it sounds perfect. To be honest, I think you should rethink litigating, you obviously have a talent for it." I had to laughed. She just won me over.

"Really, you're okay with it? And don't worry, I told my dad that we might be trying to have a baby again sometime and he completely understood." She jumped up and ran over to my side of the table. "Thank you so much Edward. I really think working for Charlie would be best. That way I won't have a strange boss or people to deal with. I was so hoping you'd think this was okay."

"Bella, you know I could never deny you anything you wanted. I just get jealous sometimes because what you want isn't always me." She was sitting on my lap and she stilled and grabbing my face in her hands.

"Edward, you're all I want, all the time. My day begins and ends with you. My entire world revolves around you. Don't you understand that yet?" She looked so serious I actually thought I might break down. Instead I tried to smile at her in the hopes that she'd understand. But she continued.

"Baby, you know I love you. But what do you expect me to do while you're at the club or working and stuff? I just need something to occupy my time until I can get you home so I can do things like this." I didn't understand what she meant until she wormed her way out of my lap and underneath the table in between my legs. I felt my buckle come undone and my zipper go down.

"Bella, I, I." _Yeah, I just shut up._ My girl rubbed her hand over my boxers and I felt my already hard cock yearning for her touch.

"Do you like it when I do this Edward?" I knew she had to be teasing considering the fact that I praised each and every movement of her mouth and lips when she did this. She chuckled to herself a little and release my second in command from the confines of my boxers. She stroked me a few times with her hands and then gently sucked on the very tip of my head.

"Jesus Bella just knowing what's about to happen makes me think I'm gonna cum."

She took me in her mouth and giggled. I thought the vibrations from her humming or moaning when my cock was inside her mouth were amazing. But giggling, that was completely different. As she giggled her tongue moved me back toward her throat while I felt her vibrate all around me. I knew that giggle was special for a reason. I was also pretty sure I'd get hard every time I heard it from now until the good lord took me.

Bella continued to suck me into her mouth while running her tongue over my head, humming and pushing me down to her throat. If that wasn't enough, she dug her hand into my boxers and began to gently caress my balls.

"Bella. Shit baby, I'm gonna cum." I always felt the need to warn her but it was always useless; it actually made her suck harder. She put both of her hands around my waste and pulled me to her, the movement forced me into her mouth even further. I couldn't hold on anymore and fell over the edge allowing my release to take over. Bella sucked up my cum like she needed it to live. She softly stroked me a few times, tucked me back into my boxers and zipped up my pants. She came out from under the table and began clearing the dinner dishes.

"Why don't you relax and find us something to watch on TV and I'll be out in a few minutes." Seriously? She finds a job that will fit my every schedule and desire, sucks me off like no other under our dinner table and then tells me to find something good to watch on TV while she cleans up? I'm pretty sure I either have to check and make sure I still have a pulse or go to church on Sunday to thank god for my angel.

I woke up way too early Friday morning to the glow of a laptop and my wife sitting up in bed tapping her finger on her head looking scared.

"Baby, you know you passed," I said as I moved closer to her side.

"Edward, you don't know that. You don't know what it was like. I honestly have no idea how well I did. I'm so nervous. I mean, what if I failed? I've never failed at something academically, but this is an actual possibility." The look on her face said she wasn't joking.

I pulled her close to me moving the computer to the bedside table and stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Bella, pass or fail, you're still my wonderfully intelligent beautiful wife. Please understand that."

"Edward, I don't know how to explain this, but this exam was just so much about me and what I did for three years that I have to pass. I know you'll love me either way, but this is really about whether I have what it takes or not. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does love. I know everything isn't about me, even though I would like it to be, but I do understand you spent three years, three of the toughest years of your life, leading up to this exam. But I also know you Bella. And I know in my heart and soul there is no way you failed, you're just too dedicated and way too intelligent to have failed." She smiled her shy smile at me.

"Baby, we still have fifteen minutes until the results are posted. Will you let me ease your mind until then?" And she giggled. She knew I couldn't resist that giggle. She was wearing my t-shirt and nothing else so with one pull of fabric she was naked before me. I lusted after my wife so much I sometime felt like it might be a sin. _But hell, she's my wife, I'm allowed to do that right?_

I parted her thighs with my hands as she ran her fingers through my hair pulling and pushing on my head. I wanted to ravage her pussy like it was the last salvation on earth because there were times I believed that to be true. I tried to be slow and gentle, pulling her folds into my mouth yet rather forcefully shoving my tongue into her dripping wet center. Bella was always wet for me. I loved it. She said she couldn't control her need for me. That made it all the more arousing, and this morning was one of those times. Her entire sex was coated with the welcome moisture of juices only produced to help my cock take her as mine. But that wasn't my mission right now. I needed to relax my wife. I pulled her hips into my face and began licking, biting, sucking, nuzzling, and manipulating her pussy until Bella was moaning my name in ecstasy. I needed to hear more.

"Tell me you know I love you Bella. Tell me now."

"You love me Edward. Oh god, you love me." Those words meant more to me than she could ever know. I continued licking her clit and took two fingers and pushed them inside of her. She immediately pushed herself down on my hand. She wanted it. She needed it. I started fingering my beautiful wife as her breathing became heavy and she started begging me by calling my name.

"Cum for me baby. I want to see how I make you feel." Bella let go of her inhibitions and came on me harder than she'd ever done in her entire life. She flipped her head back and moaned out her love for me. As her body began to settle I pulled her laptop off the table and typed in her name. It appeared on the screen showing she'd passed the bar exam. I smiled to myself and sat it down next to her.

"Oh my god, I passed." She jumped up knocking the laptop on the floor and attacked me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella. So fucking proud of you." Bella's cell phone started ring, my phone started ringing, and the house phone was ringing. Bella didn't pay attention to anything, she just ripped off my clothes and rode me hard giggling the whole time saying that I was having sex with my attorney.

When we were finished I looked down at my wife laying in my arms quietly sleeping and realized that eventually she was going to be just fine. The relief I felt was overwhelming.

Everyone met up at the club that evening to celebrate Bella's success. Charlie Swan looked like the goose that laid the golden egg he was so proud of his daughter. I just sat by and watched my girl have her moment, enjoying life. This was the first time we'd all been together since the accident and I couldn't have been happier that it was a gathering in celebration of Bella. She needed to know people were proud of her and loved her. She needed to know that never stopped or changed because of the accident. Business associates dropped by to congratulate her and bring her gifts, they respected us and Bella was treated as the princess she is. Around midnight Bella was quite tipsy and told me to take her home for sexy time. Thank god her father had already left. Unfortunately she passed out in the car on the way home and I had to wait until the morning for sexy time. I waited, but made sure sexy time lasted the entire weekend.

I thought about going to the casino on Sunday to check on James but instead I stayed in bed caressing my wife, worshipping her body, licking her pussy, and ever so slowly sliding in and out of her hot slick center until we came together. I had dealt with my anger and now I just wanted to be with Bella.

Monday morning rolled around and I eventually headed to the casino to check in on James. He was hours away from death as he lay on the cold hard floor drifting in and out of consciousness. I realized was finished with him. Bella was healing and living again. I made my peace with the situation and instructed Stuart to call me when he was dead. The call came later that evening and I told Bella he was gone. She just nodded her head and didn't say a word. We had moved on, but we also knew we could rest a little easier now with that chapter of our lives closed.

It was now Tuesday morning and I rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. I looked up and Bella was walking out of her closet dressed in a pencil skirt with a blouse and matching jacket. She looked professional and sophisticated. I wanted to push her skirt up and fuck her silly. She sat down on the bed next to me and wished me a good morning.

"So you're off to work my darling wife?"

"Yes Edward, and can you instruct Rocco that he doesn't need to be in my office? Can't he just be in the front waiting area?" I agreed since Rocco would be able to see everyone that walked in that way. I'd also talked to Charlie at the party and he assured me security was tight at the firm and he'd give Bella an office easily accessible to my men. I couldn't help but wonder if part of Charlie offered Bella the job to keep an eye on her thinking I wasn't doing a good enough job but I didn't say anything.

"Do you know what you'll be working on?"

"Well, I'm meeting with my dad's associate lawyer and he's supposed to bring me up to speed on his open cases."

"He?" No one told me about a he? What the hell was this? And did I just screech like a little boy?

"Yes Edward, I told you I'd be working with my dad and his associate." _Okay, try to reign in the overprotective and well, jealous husband act. _

"Oh, I just assumed his associate was a woman. Very nonsexist of me I think." Bella giggled obviously not buying my bullshit.

"Edward, why don't you stop by for lunch and meet him to ease your jealous and overprotective mind? You know I only have eyes for you." I swear the woman knew me better than I did sometimes. She just sat next to me on the bed and ran her fingers across my eyebrows and smiled.

"There's no need for that baby, I trust you. I was just surprised that's all."

"Well, I have to get going, I don't want to be late for my first day." She leaned in to kiss me and I pulled her down on top of me. God I hated her job already. She giggled.

"Wait just a minute baby." I leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a small box for her. "For your bar results and your first day of work."

Bella opened the box and the diamond earrings and tennis bracelet were revealed.

"Edward, they're so beautiful but this is too much." Her small fingers ghosted over the diamonds.

"Nothing is too much for you my love. You're worth the world. I wanted to get you the necklace but I love that you never take off my heart from graduation."

Bella placed the earrings in her ears and she looked down at me and cupped my cheek in her hand, "I never want another necklace, ever. You have no idea how much having your heart means to me." I wiped the tear from her eye and she smiled as I placed the bracelet on her delicate wrist. She looked stunning. I'd drape the woman in diamonds if she'd let me. I leaned in and kissed her and wished her a good day. She got up to go.

"I'll text you as soon as I miss you!" She yelled and she walked out of the bedroom. I heard the Penthouse door shut and my phone buzzed.

_Miss you – B. _

Maybe the work thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I made it to my new office and looked around. I don't know why Charlie insisted on such a big office since I was only going to be here a few days a week, but he was my father and I wasn't one to argue. I sat down in my big leather chair and pulled out a framed picture of Edward and put it on my desk. I then pulled out another framed picture, my favorite of us together on the beach in the Hamptons, and ran my hand over the back mounting. I'd placed the ultrasound picture of our lost baby in the frame with us. For some reason it just felt right. There, now it the office felt better.

I looked over the state of the art phone and laptop and noticed the desk was nice and sturdy and wondered when I could get my husband to stop by for lunch.

A knock on the door took my mind out of the gutter and in walked a tall, slender but well built younger man with blonde hair and a stack of file folders in his arms. He had on a well tailored suit and seemed friendly and inviting.

"Isabella Swan? I'm Riley Biers, your father's associate attorney." He stuck out his hand to me and finally looked up at me.

"Cullen actually, Isabella Cullen. You can call me Bella." I shook his hand and he set the files down. He seemed uneasy all of the sudden.

"My apologies, Charlie refers to you as his little girl so I just assumed." I'd have to thank Charlie for already starting my reputation here as his little girl.

"No problem. Are these your open cases? You know you'll have to sign off on everything until next week. I haven't been sworn in yet." Riley kept staring at me like maybe he thought I was stupid or something. Or maybe he was uncomfortable because I was his boss's daughter. I was starting to think this might not be such a good idea.

"Riley, I hope my being the boss's daughter doesn't bother you. I know my Father respects you and thinks of you as an up and comer and that's why he's grooming you to be a partner one day." Maybe that would help. Riley shook his head and smiled.

"No Isabella, it isn't a problem at all. Yes, these are the open cases, I had a copy of each made for you." He seemed to pull himself together a little after that.

"The ones with briefs due soon are on the top. Why don't you have a look at them and we'll discuss them over lunch. Charlie is taking us to the City Club at noon. Is there anything you need until then?"

"No, thank you." Riley left after that and I began sorting through the case files. Edward and I texted back and forth throughout the morning. Before I knew it 12 o'clock rolled around and Riley was back at my door to fetch me for lunch. We began to leave and he mentioned that Charlie was coming back from court and just meeting us at the restaurant. As we left Rocco followed behind.

"Um, hello, can I help you?" Riley seemed confused as to why the huge Italian dude was following us. I knew it was necessary but I still hated this part.

"I'm sorry Riley, this is Rocco my security. Rocco this is Riley, my Father's associate attorney that I'll be working with." _Please don't ask any questions._ The gentlemen shook hands and Rocco fell behind us giving us some space as we walked down the block to the restaurant.

"Um, so you have a bodyguard?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. My husband prefers that I have security around."

"That's interesting. Charlie never mentioned a husband. What does he do?"

"Um, he's owns some clubs and some hotels and stuff." I hated talking about Edward to strangers. It wasn't that I'm embarrassed by my husband, I just didn't like people knowing details of our lives or what he did for a living. Everyone who needed to know about us already did. And time has taught me not to trust outsiders.

"So the club business is so dangerous he insists on a bodyguard for his wife?" Well, I guess Riley was a nosy one.

"Look, I don't really like to discuss my personal life. I'm sorry if Rocco bothers you." Thankfully we were almost to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wasn't expecting this." And saved by Charlie.

"There you two are, let's eat, I'm hungry." Lunch went much better with Charlie there to distract Riley who seemed to notice that Charlie didn't pay attention to Rocco. We finished and went back to the office to continue with the rest of the day. Around six I got up to leave and meet Edward at the club for dinner. Just as the elevator doors were closing Riley joined me.

"Good first day?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I'm going to enjoy myself here." He looked to the back of the elevator eyeing Rocco who just stared at him. We got out front and Michael was waiting with the car. Rocco ran over to open the door for me.

"Sweet. Front door service. Let me guess, you're husband? Wait, is that the Mercedes Guardian? How did you even get one of those?"

"Goodnight Riley. Thank you for your help today." I just ignored the situation. He kept walking towards the car with me.

"Bella seriously, these cars aren't even available in the United States and they're like bomb proof and stuff." I just forced a smile and waived as I got in the back seat and Rocco shut the door and got in the front. The car drove away and I saw Riley standing on the street staring. I didn't have the best feeling about him.

"How was it baby?" Ah, the velvety voice of my salvation.

"God I missed you today Edward." I hugged my husband and kissed his delicious lips. "It was good. Riley, Dad's associate, kind of bothered me a bit. Well, not bothered, but he was just asked a lot of questions. And he freaked out when he saw the car on our way out."

"Bella, most guys who know cars would freak out about that car." Not the reaction I was expecting from my husband. "What do you mean he bothered you? Did he hit on you or something?" There it was.

"No, I just don't like dealing with the questions about the security. I guess it was more me getting upset about that than him upsetting me."

"Bella, I thought you understood…" I cut him off.

"I do understand, and I'm not questioning you Edward. I just hate explaining it to strangers that's all." Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"But you liked the work?"

"Yes, very much. I'm so excited to be doing something like this. Oh, and I guess Alice is throwing some sort of dinner for my swearing in. The girl loves to plan. I just hope she doesn't go over the top." Edward just rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

It was now Thursday evening and I had to leave early to get ready for a party Edward and I were throwing to welcome some of his business associates from Boston. Riley walked into my office as I was packing up.

"Bella, some of the other associates are going out for drinks tonight and I thought I'd see if you would like to come."

"I'm sorry Riley but I have plans for the evening, another night maybe?"

"Big date with the overprotective husband? What did you say his name was again?" Now he was starting to piss me off. Riley was rather intelligent and easy to work with when he wasn't questioning me about my personal life.

"I didn't, I have to be going now." I started to walk out of my office and noticed he wasn't following me. Instead, he was at my desk picking up the picture of Edward and I together and staring at it rather strangely.

"Why don't you like to talk about him? You two look happy together. How long have you been married?" What was it with dude and the questions?

"I'm extremely happy with him. We're just very private people."

"You should litigate Isabella, you've just skillfully avoided most of my questions and I almost didn't realize it. What's your husband's name?"

"His name is Edward. We've been married for a few months now and I'd like to leave now to go see him." There, have a couple bland details and shut up.

"I don't mean to pry Bella, I just thought since we're going to be working so much together it might be nice for us to get to know each other a little." He stuck his hands up as if to show he meant no harm.

"You're right Riley, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so defensive. I'm just running a little behind and Edward and I are hosting a party tonight so I need to get going." He seemed to accept this response and started to walk out of my office.

"I guess I'll see you on Tuesday then. Good night Bella."

I waived goodbye and climbed into the waiting elevator with Rocco.

Edward found me standing in the bathroom in nothing but my shoes and a bra and panties applying my makeup. I'd missed him today and thought I'd play with him a little bit. I knew that look on his face and glanced down and saw the already protruding hard on I knew he was getting.

"Hey love, I really like what you have on." He said as he walked over to me dragging his index finger gently across my shoulders.

"Edward, don't get any ideas we're already running late." I smirked and then wiggled my ass. That did it. He stood behind me and slid my panties down and stuck one finger in my already wet pussy.

"God Bella, you're soaking." I couldn't help it. His simplest touch always turned me on. _Um, just thinking about his touch turns you on. _

"I've been waiting for you to get home baby." He pumped his finger into me a few times and then pulled it out of me. He picked me up placing me on the bathroom counter facing him. He pulled my legs up to the counter and moved my heals to the edge so that my legs were bent and secured and I was forced to be wide open for him. The look in his eyes told me he was going to ravage me.

I leaned my head back to the mirror and began moaning as he moved forward and started licking my clit. I ran my hands through Edward's hair and tried to thrust my hips toward him but was unable to because of the position he had me in. It was incredible. Edward unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock. It was huge and beautiful and was waiting to be inside of me. He held on to my ankles to keep me in place and continued to lick my pussy. Just as I started to tighten I moaned his named. He looked up and kissed my mouth and thrust his cock deep into me as I came. I was so wet his cock slid right in me. He was so big and deep it was almost painful as my insides stretched to take him in. He held onto my ankles and thrust into me like I was his reason for living while I rode out my orgasm. I was spread open for him and unable to move and I continued panting trying to cope with the sensation of his cock invading my core.

"Fuck me Edward, Jesus you feel so fucking good." Edward loved it when I talked dirty during sex. The words just fell from my mouth without thought.

"Touch yourself Bella. I want to see your hand playing with yourself." This was new, but I wasn't one to object to my husband's sexual desires. I put my hand in between us and started rubbing my clit. I looked down and watched Edward's cock slide in and out of me while I played with my pussy. Edward was watching too.

"God baby, you're so fucking sexy. I can't take it much longer." I began rubbing faster and moaning loudly, I started to clench around him.

"I'm gonna cum Edward, cum with me. I want to watch." He pumped into me a few more times as we both watched as we came. It was the most erotic thing we'd ever done. The smile on Edward's face was priceless.

"You like watching me touch myself baby?" He pulled his head up and nodded with excitement. "Well, we might have to explore that more later." I said as I jumped down from the counter to finish getting ready. All I could hear was my husband mummer "sexy minx" and I just giggled.

After our little fuck on the counter we rushed to get ready. Edward wore a gray suit and attempted to fix his hair. I was wearing a dark green satin dress that I thought was sexy yet still very classy. It had tiny straps and hung to the middle of my thighs.

"You better not bend over in that thing." I giggled at Edward's comment but part of me wondered if he was really being serious.

Since tonight was a business get together the high rollers were being taken to the casino VIP area instead of the third floor. It was just Edward's men and their wives or girlfriends if they had wanted to bring them. I'm almost positive a few of the high priced hookers would also be working the room for entertainment. I hated that Edward dabbled in the hooker trade but he explained it was a necessary part of his business. And I guess it was better than these girls working the streets with pimps. Edward didn't allow them to do drugs and made sure they were well taken care of. Things such as employing hookers was another a reason I didn't want to know much about Edward's business.

The party was in full swing when we arrived and it was nice to see everyone looking so relaxed, including my husband. I knew Edward had to deal with a few things so I made my way over to the bar and sat with Rose.

"So Bella, how's work going?" I explained the Riley situation to Rose and she told me the guy was probably harmless if my father approved of him but to keep an eye on him anyway. We talked a bit more before Emmett called her over to meet some people. I continued to sit there watching the crowd. Edward was talking to a burly Irishman and I could tell they were old friends. He mentioned they spent his only year at college as roommates and always enjoyed his company. I didn't know if he was Garrett or Peter. Apparently they were brothers who ran the Irish mob out of Boston. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts as I didn't see a slightly smaller looking Irish guy approach me. He was now standing a little too close to me and was leering at me.

"Damn, you're a knock out. What is it about 25 grand for the night? You're definitely worth that in the looks department. You better be a wildcat in the sack 'cause I'm not afraid to get rough." I was trying to understand what he was talking about before he stuck out his hand to take mine.

"Peter O'Leary, and you are Miss…" I put my left hand in his exposing my gigantic engagement and wedding rings reeling from the fact this guy just propositioned me and warned me to be good in bed or he'd get rough with me.

"Mrs., Mrs. Cullen." The color drained from his face as he dropped my hand.

"You mean Edw-" and he didn't have time to stop because my husband was now by my side staring at him with a look of murderous rage. I didn't know who this guy was and I was pretty sure he just thought I was a hooker. What about my appearance made him think I was a hooker I didn't know but it pissed me the hell off.

"Peter." Edward slapped him on the back much harder than normal, "I see you've met my wife." Edward looked at me and smiled with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Yes Edward, Mr. O'Leary here just offered me twenty-five thousand dollars to spend the evening with him." Edward looked from Peter to me and back to Peter as he grabbed him by the throat.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch." Edward said it so low but it was dripping with rage.

The asshole started to get his wits about him. "Edward, I apologize, I didn't know who she was. I meant no disrespect. I swear I had no idea she was yours."

"I'm pretty sure you should be apologizing to my wife." Edward released the guy's throat but now his hands were balled up in fists at his side and I knew he was using every bit of effort he had to control his temper.

"Mrs. Cullen, I swear I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect." I didn't care. I don't flirt with men or wander around acting like I'm available. Hell, I was a virgin until I met my husband. This man's attitude toward me really rubbed me the wrong way.

"Understandable, but I suggest you don't just go around assuming women are here just for your enjoyment." _Bastard_. And where the hell was my sudden courage coming from.

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

As he finished Edward leaned toward him and spoke very quietly, "if you ever disrespect my wife again, I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat, friends or not, understand fucker?"

Peter was nodding as the big Irish guy Edward was speaking with earlier made his way over to us.

"Ah, Pete, you getting yourself in trouble already?" He laughed. "I apologize for my little brother here, he thinks he's god's gift to women. Pathetic really." I started giggling and the guy looked over to me. "You must be the beautiful Isabella Edward raves about. I'm Garret O'Leary, it is a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. Two brothers could not be more different. "I'd like you to meet my lovely wife Kate, she makes up for having such a dimwit in the family." Edward actually laughed at that. A tall beautiful red head stepped forward from behind Garrett and introduced herself as Kate. I shook her hand and looked down and noticed she was pregnant.

"Almost eight months. I feel like I'm carrying a bowling ball around in my underwear." She laughed. I was jealous. I never got to feel like that. I tried to laugh with her and felt my husband pull me close to him as if he knew I need his touch to comfort me. I reached down and held his hand. He smiled his shy little smile.

"Your first?" I asked.

"Second actually. Liam is with the nanny. You'll meet him while we're here. He's almost 2 and a little hellion like his father. Nothing like his uncle though." We both laughed at that and Peter left. I guess I wasn't the only one that was bothered by him.

We talked with the O'Leary's throughout most of the night and eventually the party started to die down. Later Edward and I were in the back of the car heading home.

"You okay baby?" I knew he'd be worried about me.

"Yeah, just a little jealous." Maybe that means I'll be ready to start again sooner than I thought. I pushed that idea out of my head because I knew it had to be too soon, right?

"You okay?" I asked knowing this had to be rough on him as well.

"I think so. I guess I'd describe it as jealous too, happy for them, but yeah, jealous. I'm sorry for Peter's behavior. I've never liked him but I try to keep things cordial for the business."

"The look on his face when I introduced myself as Mrs. Cullen was priceless." Edward started laughing.

"I bet it was. I would have paid to see that." I just giggled. "And believe me, it's so fucking great to see you standing up for yourself Bella."

We spent the rest of the week and weekend with the O'Leary's. Peter stayed away from me whenever he could which I liked. Garrett and Kate were terrific and their son Liam was amazing. He warmed to me right away and I ended up playing with him nonstop during the afternoons. Monday afternoon Kate and I met up for lunch and I stopped back at her hotel to visit with Liam while she laid down for a nap. He was such a fun little kid. We were sitting on the couch reading books when Edward and Garrett walked in. I don't know how long they were standing there but when I noticed them Edward was just staring at me with the strangest expression on his face as I read to Liam.

"It's everything you think it is Edward." Garrett patted him on the back and went to find Kate as Edward made his way over to the couch and sat down with us reading books. I smiled at him and he told me he loved me. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the moment. Yes, maybe we could start thinking about a baby sooner than I originally thought.

**EPOV**

My week with the O'Leary's in town was extremely busy but also extremely lucrative. We set up a number of deals and exchanged more connections and even more information. It seems Felix's brother Marcus Volturi has taken up residence in Boston was well. We determined the sons were there to watch us more than they were there to move in on our territory. But why watch us? And why the sons? These were questions we would need to find the answers to. We decided to send a few of our guys to get close to people in the Volturi organization.

Kate and Bella got along like two long lost friends. I was terrified Kate being pregnant would result in a set-back for Bella. Ever since the day on the balcony when I thought she was going to jump I've been overly concerned about her being around pregnant women or just children in general. I knew she was doing a lot better with the help of our therapy, but I just wanted to protect her from ever having an upsetting feeling. An impossible task I know, but I love her.

Walking in on her sitting with Liam simply reading books broke my heart. That right there was everything I wanted. I wanted to come home to my wife and child enjoying the lives I could provide for them. Sitting there with them I was hoping Bella would want to start trying again after the three months were up. I knew that it was her decision, so I was going to wait for her to bring it up.

She was heading back to work this morning and the O'Leary's left last night after dinner. We made it through Bella's swearing in and party over the weekend and she was pleased it wasn't as extravagant as she thought it was going to be. Plus she was occupied with Liam most of the time anyway. The kid really took to her. She was sad to see them go but we made plans to visit after the holidays. Thanksgiving was next week and I was looking forward to some nice relaxing time with my wife. We were having everyone up to the house in the Hamptons to celebrate since it was big enough to accommodate both our families and our friends.

I was finishing up work as Jasper walked into my office looking nervous as hell.

"What's going on?"

"Um, I need to talk to you Edward. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Have a seat, what's this about?" I didn't like a nervous Jasper. He was typically so calm and collected.

"Edward, I'm in love with Alice. I'd like to get your blessing to ask her to marry me." He said it so fast like he was a teenager asking a father permission to take a girl out on a first date. I started laughing.

"Dude, you already got my jeweler's info from me. I'm pretty sure I knew what it was for. What the hell are you so nervous about?" I knew I was having fun at his expense but how often was I going to get this opportunity?

"Jesus Edward. You've threatened to kill me at least 60 times because of Alice. Now I'm trying to do the respectable thing and ask her to marry me and get her brother's permission and you're laughing at me. I don't know how Bella puts up with your mood swings."

"Jasper, of course you have my blessing. When are you going to ask her? Oh, and Bella's a saint, that's how she puts up with me."

"Thanksgiving." He looked so nervous. I knew my little sis was totally in love with him and would say yes, but I'd leave that to them. Jasper thanked me and got up to leave. I followed shortly after to pick up my wife for dinner.

The next week went well. Bella seemed to be enjoying her job and didn't have much more to say about this Riley character. I had Jenks do a background check on him and on paper he seemed harmless. Stanford undergrad, Harvard law, girlfriend, no real debt other than school loans which were quickly being paid off. I didn't like Bella working with him but if Charlie Swan was okay with it, I guess would have to be too.

The week of Thanksgiving Bella only worked on Tuesday since we were leaving for the Hamptons Wednesday morning. Traffic would be light because it was the off season so we decided to drive out.

"Edward, my father's firm, well, my firm is having its annual Christmas party in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to go." Ah, maybe I could meet this Riley in person.

"I'd love that Bella. Just let me know when and I'll have Jane clear my schedule."

"Um, and Dr. G's office called to let me know I was due for my next depo shot soon." _Shit, potential landmine, I must tread lightly here._

"Okay, do you want to talk about that?"

"Well, I was wondering how you felt? I mean, do you want me to get it?" Now, I may be a man, but I'm smart enough to know not to let the conversation take off in this direction. No way was I saying something without knowing what she wanted. I wanted her pregnant right now. Actually, I wouldn't mind pulling the car over and fucking her brains out on the side of the road just to try, but that was for multiple reasons. One being the flimsy linen skirt that I could almost see through when the sun hit it just right. Wait, important conversation going on.

"Bella, I love you. I've always told you that you're in the lead and I'll follow you anywhere. This is really your decision." And another box of Cuban goes to Carlisle for that priceless advice.

"But Edward, we need to make this decision together. We're both involved. If you aren't ready to have a baby now I need to know that. I never want you doing something or not doing something just because you think that's what I want." _Crap. Crap. Crap. The damn woman has to be so friggin selfless._

"Bella, I want to have a family with you, you know that. That said I don't want to rush you into anything you might not be ready for." There. Diplomatic right?

"Well, after spending all that time with Kate and Liam, I got to thinking about it a lot. I was wondering if maybe we should just I don't know, let nature take its course or something." I looked over and her face was beet red and she looked nervous as she played with the hem of that flimsy skirt.

"So you're thinking about going off birth control?"

"Yeah." Her voice was so quiet.

"Bella, if you aren't ready, please baby, don't push yourself for any reason, especially for me. I'm completely prepared to wait until you feel comfortable." She reached over and put her hand on the center console waiting for mine which met hers immediately.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I've thought about it and we weren't exactly ready last time and it was amazing. I do know I'm not doing it as a replacement for the baby we lost and Carmen said that was the most important thing. I just want to have a baby with you."

"Then why don't we discuss it with Carmen at our next appointment and get an appointment set up with Dr. G to discuss it with her too? Bella I just don't want you to feel pressured. And even if we start trying they say it could take a while after going off birth control so I don't want you to think I expect you to be pregnant next month or something."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Thank you for discussing this with me Edward."

"Baby, you don't need to thank me for that. I'm just glad we can talk to each other about anything. Which reminds me, your skirt is driving me crazy and I'm going to have my way with you in the foyer when we make it to the house." I wiggled my eyes at her and she let out that heavenly giggle that always went straight to my cock.

As promised I fucked my wife from behind up against the center table in the foyer as soon as we got to the house. I loved that she was always ready and willing to try anything my heart desired.

Eventually our friends and family arrived and the women all began cooking and preparing for the Thanksgiving feast we would enjoy the next day. The house smelled wonderful and I was amazed how well everyone always got along. The only nervous one was Jasper who kept fidgeting with the box in his suit coat pocket. I just laughed remembering how nervous I was before I asked Bella to marry me.

We all slept peacefully that night and began preparing for dinner early the next morning. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle and I hung out watching football until it was time for dinner. We did our traditional around the table saying what we were thankful for. When it came to Jasper he said he would be thankful for Alice agreeing to be his wife as he produced the ring. I thought it was a nice touch since Alice like the extravagant and being the center of attention. She of course said yes jumping up and down yelling and screaming. God help us all with that wedding.

The rest of the time away was relaxing and peaceful. Bella and I took long walks on the beach and tried to quietly make love in our room as much as possible.

On the ride home Monday morning I received a call from Felix letting me know his father wanted to meet with me. I was pissed but I knew this was coming.

"Bella, I'm going to need to head out of town for a couple of days." I hated leaving her. Hated spending nights away from her in an empty bed but there was no way I was taking her to Chicago on this business trip.

"Um, okay, I have our appointments scheduled for Friday, should I change them, or do you think you'll be back by then?"

"I'll be back by Friday. Hopefully by Wednesday, but I'm not sure. I need to leave tonight." Bella nodded but I could tell she was disappointed.

Emmett, Jasper and I boarded my private plane and I texted Bella that I loved her before we took off to go meet with Caius.

Tuesday afternoon we joined Caius for lunch at a small Italian joint he owned in downtown Chicago. Hand shakes and hugs were exchanged and we got down to business.

"Edward, I hear you've been teaching Felix the club business."

"Yes Caius, it's been a very lucrative legitimate business for me, I thought he could use some help with that." I smirked on purpose.

"Don't fuck with me Edward, you have my boy running around town looking stupid. Not very respectful if you ask me."

"Sending your boy to keep an eye on my family is what I consider disrespectful Caius. We've always had an amicable relationship, and you sent a spy." I wasn't putting up with his bullshit. The man was old and it was only a matter of time before one of his moronic sons took over and I took them out.

"Edward, I did not send Felix to New York as a spy. I wanted him to learn from you, to understand the way this life is supposed to be lived, you're a model example. He assured me he explained that to you."

"He did no such thing Caius. He comes to my clubs, drinks too much, plays with the hookers, and lusts after my wife, something that is going to get him killed if he's not careful. And you should have known better and talked to me before sending him."

"Then this is all a big misunderstanding Edward. I meant no disrespect. And I will talk to Felix about your wife. I do understand she is quite the find, congratulation to you."

"Thank you. So what is it you'd like me to do with Felix?"

"Nothing for now Edward, Felix will remain in Chicago for the time being. I would like for us to expand upon some of our dealings though. Meet me at the docks tomorrow. I have a shipment of guns for you as an offering of apology and good faith. I'd also like to come to New York after the holidays to visit with you and discuss increasing our trade agreements if that would be possible."

"I think those things can be arranged. We'll meet you tomorrow."

The guys and I had dinner at one of the city's best steakhouses and discussed the situation.

"I'm smelling a double cross here boys." I couldn't help it. Caius was a smart man. He knew he should have talked to me before sending Felix out to my city. I had a feeling he was playing on his own son's stupidity. It also didn't explain why Marcus was out in Boston.

"I agree. I think he's going to try to smooth things over only to get the sons in closer to us and Garrett's family. Not to mention the fact that we know he's been spotted with Agent Black." Jasper was always the voice of reason.

"So should we just take him out while we're here?" Emmett was loyal and smart, but always a little too quick to pull the trigger. Maybe I should suggest some anger management courses or something.

"No. We'll let him play his game, keep an eye on him and our people will get information out of his organization. I will make a few calls and check in with Garrett."

We finished up dinner and I called Bella to see how her day was and let her know I'd be back late the next night. She said work had gone well and she'd been asked to second chair in an attempted murder trial she was working on with the Riley character. I think I needed to meet this guy sooner rather than later.

The next afternoon we met with Caius who had us look over a shipment of guns. All top of the line and worth quite a bit of money. I accepted the shipment and arranged to have them delivered to New York where I would then send half to Garrett as a thank you for our deals.

I had spoken to Garrett the previous night and he said Marcus was called back to Chicago although he hadn't heard from Caius as of yet. We would keep each other informed as time went on.

We finished up business and headed to the plane to be told our flight had to be delayed due to a winter storm in New York. I called Bella to check and see how she was doing.

"Hey baby, I've missed you." Just hearing her voice brightened my mood.

"I've missed you too love. I'm sitting on the runway but we can't take off yet because of the weather in New York. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm stuck here at the office though. Michael said it was a mess out there and I told them we'd just wait until after rush hour to make it back to the Penthouse."

"That's probably the best idea baby. I don't know when they'll let us take off, but I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Good, our bed has been very lonely Mr. Cullen. And Mrs. Cullen is feeling a little frisky."

"Jesus Isabella, it isn't nice to tease when I'm so far away."

"I guess you'll just have to spank me when you get home then." And she giggled. Little did she know the idea of her being frisky and spanking her marvelous ass already had my second in command standing at attention.

"Oh, Edward, I have to run, I have a meeting. Text me before you take off?"

"I will Bella, and don't think I won't take you up on your spanking offer. I love you."

"I love you too baby." And I sat there on the plane waiting for word from the pilot that the storm was cleared in New York we could take off.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Edward's quick departure to Chicago after Thanksgiving upset me more than I thought it should. I mean, I knew he had to leave at times, and he was usually called away a few nights a week to deal with stuff, but I hated him being gone for days at a time. Luckily I had work to keep me busy.

Tuesday Riley asked me to sit second chair for an attempted murder trial he was working on. He promised I wouldn't have to litigate, but he thought it would be good experience for me to get a feel for the courtroom. If figured he'd been working for Charlie's firm for many more years than I had so I eagerly agreed. I loved the research and brief writing, but getting to see my work and arguments in action excited me.

I was also joyfully surprised to get a visit from Alec at work. He was in a wheelchair and still had multiple casts but he looked good.

"Mrs. Cullen, I just wanted to stop by before I left town and see for myself how you are doing."

"Oh Alec, it is so good to see you out of the hospital. Thank you so much Alec, I can never repay you for what you did. You saved my life." I tried to hug him, but it was difficult with his casts and I didn't want to cause him any additional pain. I started to cry. I'd seen Alec a few times at the hospital but the relief of actually seeing him out and about was overwhelming.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm only sorry I couldn't save more." He hung his head and shook it as if to get rid of the thought. We never really spoke about the hit and run so this was difficult for both of us.

"You did everything you could. Everyone did everything they could. I know that. It's been extremely difficult but Edward takes such good care of me, we're making it through. Where are you going?"

"The Boss is sending me to a really great treatment facility on the west coast so I can be near my daughter during my rehabilitation. I'm actually quite excited."

"Oh, Alec, I wish you the best of luck. You're always in my thoughts. If you ever need anything, anything at all Alec, please let us know. We're indebted to you forever and I personally can't wait to have you back." I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Alec left a little while later and the fact that my husband had arranged for him to be near his daughter during his recovery made me warm inside. He was so thoughtful when it came to those he cared about. It made me miss him even more.

Wednesday evening the city was under a winter storm advisory and it didn't look like I was leaving any time soon. I continued to work after Michael called about the road conditions and after I talked to Edward. I was just pissed about the weather because it was keeping my man away from me.

Around 6:30 Riley knocked on my door carrying Chinese with him. "I thought we could weather the storm with dinner and maybe get to know each other a little better."

"Um, alright. Come on in." Riley was fine to work with but I hated the nosy side of him. I figured I'd get through this by being the one to ask the questions.

We set the food out and began to eat. "So Riley, do you have a special someone?"

"I do. Her name is Victoria. We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now. She's a personal trainer."

"Is it serious?" I started to wonder what kind of woman Riley would be interested in. For some reason he seemed like the kind of guy who would date someone he thought he was better than. He had a cocky attitude about him.

"It's not very serious, it's only been a few months. I think she'd like it to be a little more serious but I'm too young for that yet. How long were you and Edward together before you got married?"

"About 7 months." I shrugged.

"Damn that's fast. And you're so young. Why the rush?" _Okay, a little rude don't ya think?_

"We knew it was right and didn't see a point in waiting because of what others might think." I knew I was being rude but I just didn't like his attitude.

"I guess him having a shit ton of money didn't hurt either huh?" Um, is he being serious?

"Riley, that's just a horrible thing to say. Do you have some sort of problem with me?"

"No Bella, why would you say that?" _Is the guy stupid?_

"You've basically accused me of rushing to marrying a sugar daddy when I was way too young. You know nothing about me or my husband so where do you get off judging my marriage the way you are?" I was really starting to get pissed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way at all. It's just most women don't get married so young especially right after spending three years in school to start a career in law. And Christ, you're riding around in an eight hundred thousand dollar car." Damn, I knew the car was expensive but that much? Typical Edward.

"Look Riley, I really don't care what you think or if you don't understand my marriage. Edward and I are really private people and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop prying."

"Bella, is he The Edward Cullen?" _Fuck._ I so don't like this guy.

'What do you mean Riley?" I chose ignorance as the best course of action.

"I mean the Edward Cullen that's always in the papers. You know, the business man slash alleged mob boss?"

"Riley, you should know not to believe everything you read in the papers." I laughed, hopefully not a nervous laugh.

"Well, that explains the bodyguards and the car." I could almost see the wheels turning in the son of a bitch's head.

Just then the phone rang and I got up to answer it hoping Riley would leave. It was my Edward.

"Bella baby, the pilot doesn't think we'll be able to take off anytime soon. He thinks we might need to wait until the morning." I was completely crushed because I missed him so much.

"Edward, as much as I want you here now, I think you should listen to the pilot. I understand, don't worry about a thing. You and the guys should just take the night and enjoy dinner or something and don't worry about traveling until the morning."

"Baby, why are you so incredibility understanding?" If he only knew how much it was killing me to not have him home tonight.

"I'll miss you tonight Edward. I'll call you before I go to bed. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella. I miss you so much. I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow."

As I hung up the phone I looked over and saw Riley just staring at me.

"Everything alright?" He tried to sound concerned.

"Everything is fine Riley. I'm going to get going." I started to clean up my files and pack up my bag.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you at all. I hope this isn't going to affect our working relationship."

"Riley, just let it go okay." I called Rocco and we made our way home through the awful weather.

The storms ended during the night and I knew Edward would be able to make it home today. I didn't sleep much because I'd grown so accustomed to him holding me at night. I woke early and headed into the office.

I was working with Riley in my office when I heard a throat clear by the doorway. I looked up and there stood sex on legs himself leaning on the doorframe grinning at me holding a single peach tulip. I dropped what I was doing and just ran into his arms. He pulled me close to him and gently opened my mouth with his tongue and slipped it inside caressing my mouth and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate, slow, and completely full of our love. Edward held my chin between his index finger and his thumb as I pulled away tilting my face up toward him. "I missed you my love."

"I love you." And then I heard a throat clear and remembered we weren't alone in the room.

Edward stepped through the doorway and eyed Riley suspiciously. He stuck out his hand, "Edward Cullen, you must be Riley Biers?"

"Yes, Riley. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen. I'll leave you two alone. Bella, please call and let me know when you have time to finish up." Riley fumbled around gathering his files and shot me a nasty look as he left my office. I ignored him and walked over to Edward as he pulled me into his arms and just held me tight.

"Any chance I can get you to leave with me now?" Fucking shit I so wanted to go.

"We actually have a meeting with our client at 2. I can come home right after that. You had a good flight? Everything is okay?" Edward pulled me down on to the couch and I sat in his lap.

"Everything is fine baby. Is he giving you any more problems?"

"Well, no. He did ask if you were 'the Edward Cullen alleged mob boss,'" I said it while putting his title in quotes with my fingers. Edward laughed.

"Good, then maybe he'll know to leave you alone." I giggled and was actually relieved. Riley was an annoyance but I needed to have a good working relationship with him. I also didn't want Edward to worry about me while I was at work.

"I do believe I owe you a spanking Mrs. Cullen." Of course he remembered my teasing. Edward started palming my breasts through my blouse. "We could always christen your desk while I'm here."

"Edward, I've been thinking about that since the first time I sat down at that desk." He looked at me with a sexy little smile and pure lust filled his eyes. He picked me up, walked to lock the door and took me over to my desk. I heard him undo his zipper and could feel his already raging hard on pressing up against my ass. He pushed my skirt up and pulled my underwear down as he gently pushed my upper half onto the desk and whispered into my ear.

"Hold onto the edge baby, I've missed you so much. This is going to be hard, quick, and you're going to have to be quiet when you moan my name as you cum baby."

Edward took his cock in his hand and slid it up and down my slit a couple of times spreading my wetness all over him. I couldn't help but notice his movements slowed slightly and became more pressured as he passed my tiny hole while running his head up my ass. The sensation sent a shiver through my system.

"Always so wet for me baby."

"Edward please, I need you." As the words left my mouth Edward thrust his cock into me so hard I thought I'd probably have a bruise on my hips from the desk, but the feeling of him deep inside me was so amazing I didn't care. He continued thrusting and pushing in all to pull back out and continue the motions. I actually felt the old oak desk move a few inches beneath me. I was hanging on to the edge of the desk for dear life feeling my orgasm build as he fucked me. Every thrust brought me closer to my climax. Edward pumped into me and suddenly smacked my ass. It stung but it felt so amazing mixed with the pure pleasure of him inside of me.

"Oh god baby, please, again. Please, spank me Edward."

"Fuck Bella." And he smacked my ass again. It was becoming too much. When the third smack hit my ass I fell over the edge and erupted while trying not to scream out of pure joy. As I came my knees gave out and Edward held me up in his strong capable hands. "Fuck" was all I heard as he thrust into me a few more times and came inside me. He fell onto my back and whispered in my ear.

"You're gonna kill me Bella. You just came from me spanking you baby. That's the sexiest thing ever. Every fucking day something different that amazes me."

After a short while, we fixed ourselves up and Edward asked me to join him for lunch. I declined explaining that if I worked through lunch I could just leave after my two o'clock appointment and meet him at home early so we could spend the afternoon and evening in bed. I knew Edward would need to go to the club tonight after being away. He very happily agreed to my plan and told me to get busy as he walked out of my office.

Riley and I finished up and the meeting with our client went well except for the fact that Riley kept staring at me like I killed his puppy or something. I left the office a little after three and met my husband at our Penthouse to spend the afternoon in bed with him.

As we were making our way to the club I told Edward about Alec's visit.

"He isn't going to be able to come back to watch over me anymore is he?" I knew after seeing him he was going to be okay eventually, but never back to the point where Edward would put my safety in his hands. Edward slowly shook his head.

"I don't think so Isabella. I know you got along with him rather well, but he'll be given a much less physically demanding position when he returns, if he chooses to return. Regardless, he'll always be provided for." He did tell me Christopher would be back to drive in about a month or so. Apparently my macho mob boss of a husband sent Christopher and his girlfriend on an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii to rest for a month as a token of his thanks. The man could act all tough, but I knew he had a heart of gold.

Edward worked in his office for a few hours while Rose, Alice and I sat around catching up. Alice was already head deep in wedding planning and could not stop talking about table linens and centerpieces and who should design her dress. It reminded me of my simple wedding to Edward and the thought kept me comfortable.

"So Rose, what about you and Emmett?" I asked. Rose laughed so hard she actually snorted.

"Bella, be realistic. He's a grown child and I love him, but we haven't even talked about settling down. Not everyone jumps in head first Bella." I knew she was just joking with me but I also knew from Edward that Emmett was completely serious about Rose and they'd be talking about things a lot sooner than Rose thought. I kept this information to myself as it wasn't my place.

We continued talking and laughing until Alice convinced us it was time to dance. We made our way to the dance floor and enjoyed ourselves for a while. I soon took a seat at the bar and just watched the girls dancing with each other.

"You know, just because you tricked him into marrying you doesn't mean Edward no longer enjoys fucking me." Not really understanding what was going on I whipped my head around to see Tanya sitting next to me. Now she was pissing me off. I knew in my heart and soul Edward would never cheat on me.

"Is that so Tanya?" I just stared at her with all the confidence I could muster. Edward and I had been through too much together for me to allow this skank to question our marriage.

"Yes Isabella, just earlier this evening he stopped by for some real fucking while you were at your job." She laughed to herself.

"Really Tanya? That's odd because I left work early today and I know for a fact where Edward's amazing cock spent the afternoon and evening, and it wasn't anywhere near you." She looked stunned that I had the ability to stand up to her. "As a matter of fact Tanya, you might want to talk to someone about your delusions of grandeur because Edward is with me, and only me. We're married and committed to each other and you need to stop thinking he would ever want to have anything to do with a skanky slut like you." With that I stood up determined not to let this interaction ruin my evening and feeling slightly proud of myself for having the confidence to stand my ground.

"Well, at least I could give him a baby." The words were cold and calculated as they came out of her mouth.

I saw nothing but red and felt my arm swing punching the bitch in the face. She went down immediately. I just stood over her and started yelling.

"I can and I will you bitch." Rose and Alice were at my side asking what had happened as Demetri rushed over and started moving us to the elevator. By the time we got upstairs I was in tears explaining to my friends what Tanya had said. I was hurt and sad and also scared how she even knew what had happened.

The look on Edward's face was pure terror when we walked into the office. He picked me up and sat me down on the couch cradling me in his lap as Rose explained that I punched Tanya in the face. Jasper went to retrieve an icepack for my now throbbing hand. I was really starting to get good at punching people. Edward almost too calmly asked me why.

"She said you stopped by for a real fuck this evening because apparently I'm not up to the task. She thought she could try lying to me to get me to doubt you and when she couldn't she said that at least she could give you a baby." I felt every muscle in Edward's body tighten. He looked at Jasper with rage in his eyes.

"Get that bitch and take her to the warehouse." His words were like ice as they came out of his mouth firm and slow. Jasper left to do as he was told.

"Bella, you know none of that is true. Right?"

"God Edward, I know you would never do that. I trust you completely. I was just so stunned by what she said. I mean, how can she even know?" I was sobbing at this point. Losing my baby almost killed me and the idea of people using that information just to upset me made me feel vengeful. How can people be so cruel?

"I don't know baby, but I'm going to find out." Edward looked down and shook his head as if trying to comprehend the situation better. "Baby, should we get some x-rays of your hand?"

"No, it hurts but not like last time." I tried to laugh at that.

"Damn Smarty B, maybe we should sign you up for some boxing lessons or something." Emmett was laughing as he pulled out his phone and showed the girls the pictures of Agent Black's broken nose yet again.

"Nice," Rose said as she looked at me with pride.

"Rose, Alice, would you mind taking Bella home with Rocco? Bella, I'm going to have a conversation with Tanya and find out how she knew about well, how she knew and then I'm coming right home okay?"

"Okay Edward, but I'm waiting up for you. Please don't let Tanya be the reason I go to sleep alone again tonight." I know I was being childish but damn it to hell if he hadn't been out of town all week and now he had to deal with an ex whatever the hell she was instead of coming home with me.

"I promise you Bella, I won't be long. To be honest I'd let Demetri take care of her but I need to know where she got her information." He stroked my cheek a few times and slowly lifted me up. "I love you baby."

I tried to smile for him but I just nodded and told him I loved him and I left with my girls.

**EPOV**

So this is what I get for trying to be a nice guy. Mother fucker. I watched Bella leave with Rose and Alice and tried to figure out what the hell to do with Tanya. I'm so against hurting women or children but the bitch threatened my wife and threw the murder of our child in her face. Above all, I had to find out how she could have known about that.

Emmett and I got over to the warehouse to find Jasper sitting at a table playing with his phone while Tanya was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. You could tell she had been crying and she had one hell of a shiner starting on her right eye. I reminded myself to never piss off Bella because the girl had a wicked right hook.

I walked up to Tanya regarding her as my prey.

"So, you think it's in your best interest to try to cause problems in my marriage?" I stopped and stared at her. "What you don't understand you little bitch is that my wife knows I would never break my wedding vows. You see, she's pure and innocent and I hold her in the highest regard. She's not some used up fuck like you." I began walking around her trying to figure out what to do. I could hear Tanya whimpering. I walked around her again and then stopped right in front of her.

"How did you know about my child?" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but didn't say a word. "How did you know about the miscarriage? I won't repeat myself bitch."

She still didn't say anything. I grabbed her by the throat and held her a little too tightly. "Tell me now, you know the consequences if you don't." I let go of her throat and stood right in front of her. I watched the tears come and felt no pity.

"Felix. Felix Volturi." How the fuck did she even know Felix? The thoughts of a double cross from Caius came flooding to the front of my mind.

"How do you know Felix?" It was Emmett, he was up and beside me now.

"We met at the club one night and you know." Typical. I can't believe I ever slept with that whore. I felt dirty for ever being with anyone other than my Bella. Jasper snorted from his seat in amusement.

"How did Felix find out?" I had to know all the connections and I knew Felix had a big mouth. I stepped closer to her to let her know I wasn't messing around.

"Some FBI guy his father knows. They found out after the accident. They thought your wife would blame you and leave after it happened and they'd be able to get to you through her. I guess they were wrong." She actually tried to laugh a little. Seriously some chicks are just plain stupid. Here she is tied to a chair in a dark and dingy warehouse surround by three of the most feared men in the mafia and she's making jokes.

"Tanya, why do you refuse to obey me? I warned you twice to stay away from me. I know you were at the club while I was away. I thought maybe you'd come to your senses eventually. You're leaving me with very few choices." I continued walking around her considering my options.

"You're to go to Chicago. Be with Felix. I want you out of my town. You can be his problem now. You're to never be around my wife or myself again. If you see us coming, you're to leave. As much as I hate it, I will not hesitate to have you killed if you ever cause a problem for my family again." I leaned in real close and grabbed her throat again. "Do you understand me?" I spoke extra slow so her dumbass could follow.

"Yes. I promise, I understand." She was crying again.

"Fine, Demetri will be by to get you later. You can get some things from your place and he'll take you to the airport. I swear Tanya, no one interferes with my family. Woman or not, I'll kill you myself."

I looked at her to reinforce my threat and the look on her face told me she understood. I motioned to Jasper and Emmett and we left her in the dark cold warehouse to wait until Demetri got there to get her out of town.

"So, Black and the Volturi are definitely in bed together. I have a feeling he might have been involved with Senator Alistair too, but that connection doesn't matter at this point. I'll have to contact my FBI insider and get more information." Emmett and Jasper both agreed as we made our way back to the Penthouse.

I was relieved to see we'd only been gone a little over an hour. We got to the Penthouse and I thought Bella was going to burst with excitement she was so happy to have me there. She ran toward me and jumped up into my arms thanking me for making it home so quickly while kissing me all over my face.

Emmett and Rose and then Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes and I carried my bride up to our room.

"How about a nice long bath love?" I just wanted to soak in the hot water with my naked wife.

"I'd love that Edward." We took a long bubble bath just holding each other and talking.

As we were drying off and dressing for bed Bella asked, "So, how did she know?"

"Felix. He found out from Jacob Black." I knew this information would piss her off. "I think he's involved with the Volturi family out of Chicago."

"That son of a bitch. I can't believe he would go around telling people my personal information. He's a sworn Federal Agent. I'm just so. I mean." She was visibly shaking.

I held her close and tried to explain. "I know Bella. Part of your beauty is the fact that you still believe in the good of others. But Black is a dirty agent Isabella. He's not out for justice baby, he's out for himself. And the Volturi want into New York. Things are going to get a little tense after the holidays baby. They'll be coming for a visit. We're already preparing, just know you have nothing to worry about, I'm going to keep you safe Bella."

"And what about you Edward? Who's going to keep you safe?" She had tears in her eyes and this isn't how I wanted to spend my first night back.

"Bella, my men will keep me safe. Emmett and Jasper will, and I know what I'm doing baby, you don't need to worry about me. And, god Bella, just having you keeps me safe. I don't take risks like I used to, I plan more, think more. You're love keeps me safe baby."

"I wouldn't make it without you Edward." She pressed her face into my neck.

"Bella, I know. I feel the exact same way, which is why I work so hard to keep you protected and why I'm so much more cautions. We'll be okay. I promise you." I picked her up and took her to the bed.

"I'll never leave you Bella." I kissed her lips as her tongue came out to meet mine. She took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked. Her hands were roaming up and down my chest and around my shoulders and arms. I just kept kissing her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her neck, everywhere I could find to kiss. My hands roamed down to her breasts and I massaged her nipples until they were hard.

"Bella, flip around baby, I want you in my mouth." She giggled. Fucking giggled. She flipped around and placed her core over my mouth. As she did I began licking her folds and pushed two fingers inside her. As she took my cock in her mouth she moaned in pleasure from my fingers pushing in and out of her. She sucked me deep into her throat and continued to moan. I continued licking her clit and rubbing her g-spot with my fingers. She eventually started to clench around me and I could feel her orgasm taking over as she pushed me further into her mouth. I had to hold off. As her orgasm settled I begged her.

"Bella, please, I need to be inside you." She slid off my face and started to climb on my cock but I needed to feel her under me. I needed to cover her body with mine as I took her. I rolled her over and wrapped her in my arms and held her as close to me as I could get her. I moved her up just the slightest and pushed myself into her wet center. She screamed my name out in pleasure as she bucked her hips to meet my thrusts. I repeated my love for her over and over as I slowly entered her as deeply as I could while pulling out and pushing back in.

"Edward, please, you're gonna make me cum again baby." Thank god, because I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Cum baby, cum for me." She came and shook so hard I could feel it in a massive wave that pushed out of her body and was pressed into my arms, my chest, and my cock causing my release as I ground into my gorgeous wife's pussy one last time. As we stilled I held Bella close hoping she could understand how much I loved her.

"I love you Edward. I know you'll keep us safe."

We made love again the next morning and then set off for our appointments. First we had a therapy session with Carmen who agreed that as long as we weren't trying to replace the baby we lost, she saw no reason we shouldn't start again. She did want to keep seeing us during the process to make sure Isabella could handle any disappointments along the way. I couldn't have agreed more. We got pregnant so unexpectedly last time that I was worried Bella would just assume it would happen as easily again and end up being heartbroken each month it didn't. Plus, Carmen had helped us work through our grief over the miscarriage and gotten us to a place where we were thinking about having kids again. I found her advice and guidance in this area invaluable.

Next we had a visit with Dr. G who gave Bella a through exam and a clean bill of health. She instructed Bella to continue with the prenatal vitamins to help improve her body in anticipation of conception. She also warned that coming off birth control can prevent conception for at least 6 months. She too was concerned Bella expected to be pregnant by the end of the month. She then instructed us on the use of ovulation tests and optimal conceptions times and which pregnancy tests could detect a pregnancy the earliest. Everything seemed so procedural and clinical.

As we made our way back to the Penthouse Bella looked over to me and took my hand.

"Edward, I don't want to do this the way Dr. G suggested with all those tests and mapping out dates and stuff. I want to do this naturally, and know that our baby was conceived in love and because we wanted to make love to each other, not because we were on a schedule." I think I fell in love with my wife even more.

"God Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. That's exactly what I want. I mean, if we have trouble conceiving after a while, I'm more than willing to give the tests and things a chance, but at least in the beginning I agree we should do this naturally. And you never know baby, my swimmers got through your birth control last time." I chuckled and Bella giggled, "Yeah, with the help of antibiotics Edward."

Over the weekend Bella and I went and picked out our new bedroom set for the house. She was taking care of all the furniture in the house and doing a wonderful job but she wanted both of us to agree on our new bed. I was happy to oblige. We found a wonderful sleigh bed with the most comfortable mattress known to man. She also informed me that if plans continued on schedule, we'd be in the house by the end of February.

It was the middle of December and we decided to the head to the casino with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice on a Friday night. We had dinner and mingled with the guests a bit and then I tried to teach Bella to play blackjack. She just laughed the entire time as she continued to yell hit me for no reason at all. I think she'd had a drink too many but she was having such a good time. We eventually decided to leave and made it down to the private area of the underground garage when all hell broke loose.

I heard the shot whiz by the left side of my head before I heard the blast. I looked to my right and saw Bella. She had pure fear written on her face as she stood frozen in the garage. I heard the gun cock again and immediately dove for her. I held her head in one hand as I used the other to help brake our fall. We were in between two cars and Rocco and Michael were ahead of us. I pulled Bella up and pressed her against one of the cars while covering her with my body and I pulled my gun.

I looked over and saw Michael up a few cars with his gun drawn looking for the shooter. I heard a few more shot fly above us and hear Michael begin shooting. I could hear Rocco also shooting from a few cars ahead of us.

"Michael, unlock the car," I yelled. I had to get Bella to safety and the car was bullet proof.

"Done boss. I think I spotted two near the elevators."

"Rocco. I'm taking Mrs. Cullen to the car. Cover us."

"I'm two cars ahead of you sir. The Guardian is across the aisle. If you can get to me, I can cover you while you cross."

I looked down at my wife and she was silent just staring at my face with a look full of determination and trust. "Okay, baby, we're going to go to Rocco. Stay crouched down and between the car and me. You with me baby?" She nodded her head.

We moved around the front of the car between the wall and the car as a shot hit the wall just inches above my head. I pushed Isabella to the ground and started shooting. "Crawl to Rocco baby, I'm right behind you." Without question she did what she was told and made her way to the next car as I followed behind her shooting towards the elevators. When she got to Rocco she pressed her back up against the car and started breathing heavily. I put my hand in hers and told her everything was going to be okay. Rocco was ducking up and down and taking shots when he could. He gestured for us to come closer as he motioned to the Guardian. I had to get Bella in that car. I had to get her to safety.

Rocco took the lead with Bella in the middle and me at the end. Rocco looked up one last time and a bullet struck him right in the temple. He fell back oozing blood from his head and Bella just watched. She started to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand. I couldn't let her give away our position. "Ssh, baby, you need to be quiet. I know, I know, just a few more minutes baby, we're going to get you to the car."

"Michael, cover us." I looked up and shot out and Michael just opened fire as much as he could. I took Bella on my right side and continued shooting as I rushed us across the aisle, pulled open the car door and pushed her inside shutting it. She started banging on the windows and screaming for me not to leave her alone. I knew she was safe now and I had to deal with this threat. Someone tried to hurt her, they were dead. I stood up and began shooting. I could hear her scream in horror as I marched forward and Michael did the same. The gunmen were so shocked to see us coming they hesitated just enough before returning fire. Michael got one in the head and I got one in the stomach, wanting to prolong his death to find out who sent him. I kicked the gun out of his hand and then kicked him in the stomach.

"Who sent you?" He was starting to spit blood so I knew I didn't have much time. "Tell me or die slowly."

"Fuck you." I kicked him again and more blood spurted from his mouth. "Tell me," I moved the gun from his head and shot him in the shoulder.

"I'm a dead man either way." He tried to laugh while spitting blood. I lost my patience and shot him in the head.

"Give me the keys and search them. Wait here for the others." Michael began going through the dead guys' pockets. I pulled out my blackberry and made a call to Emmett who was still upstairs.

"Emmett, close off the garage of the casino. Get Jasper. I've got two down here, and Rocco. Send the girls home at the street exit with Demetri." I'd made my way to the car and Isabella stopped screaming once she saw me. I walked around the car looking underneath it checking for explosive. I sighed in relief noticing it was clear.

"I'm taking Isabella home, have the men do a sweep of the penthouse and then meet us at the outside front entrance to bring us in. Meet me there when you're through." I hung up the phone and got in the car and just looked at my wife who had climbed up to the passenger's seat. She was quiet and tears slowly started streaming down her face. I pulled her into my lap and just held her for a minute. I knew we had to get out of the garage but I needed to feel her just as much as I knew she needed to feel my arms around her and know we were both okay.

"It's over baby. We're okay." I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her up to look at me. "Are you hurt at all?" She shook her head no but I could see a bruise forming on the side of her head. "Okay, we're going home now. I'm gonna have a doctor come check you out okay." She just shook her head in agreement. I knew it was only a matter of time before she went into shock. I called my personal physician Dr. Miller and had him meet us at the Penthouse. Bella crawled back into the passenger's seat and I buckled her in.

By the time we got to the Penthouse about 20 of my men were standing out front in little circles talking and awaiting our arrival. They rushed my door and walked with me as I rounded the car and opened Bella's door. She took my hand and I pressed her into my side as my men circled us and walked us into the building and to the elevator. Five of them got on the elevator with us and explained a thorough search had been conducted and the Penthouse was clean and Dr. Miller was waiting for us inside. A search was also done of the underground garage to the building and the club and both were clean. The five guys stayed in the foyer as I took Bella into the Penthouse.

Dr. Miller looked her over and except for a few cuts and bruises she was physically okay. He did say that the beginning stages of shock were taking over and suggested a hot bath and gave me some pills to give her to calm her down and help her sleep. I thanked him and he excused himself.

I carried Bella upstairs to our room and ran her a steaming bath. I slowly undressed her and myself never taking my eyes off her. She still hadn't said a word. I picked her up and placed her in the bath as I climbed in behind her. I washed and conditioned her hair in silence and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, are you okay? Talk to me Bella. Tell me what you're thinking."

"They could have killed you Edward." And she broke down as sobs wracked her body and I leaned closer to hold her to me. "They could have killed you. And Rocco, oh god Edward, I've never seen anyone die before, especially not like that." She was full on sobbing now and I turned her around to face me and held her close.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"But you seemed so mad at me? And, and it was like you didn't care about Rocco or yourself. You just marched for the guns."

"God Bella, I wasn't mad baby, I just needed to get you into the car. I needed you to be in a safe place. That was my only concern baby, my only fucking concern. Not Rocco, or Michael, or myself, just you baby. Just you. Of course I'm upset about Rocco, he's been with me for years and was a good man, but Bella, my only concern was you baby. My only concern will always be you and your safety. I needed you in that car. I needed you safe." Her sobs started to lessen a little but she looked frightened and broken.

"I love you so much Edward, and the only time I was really scared was when you left me."

"Bella, I had to help Michael and once I knew no one could get to you I had a job to do baby."

"I know Edward. I know. I just I love you so much and I was so scared you wouldn't come back!" She was clinging to me like I was her life line and I knew exactly how she felt. I had the same exact feelings until I got her in the Mercedes.

"Bella, you're my whole life baby. I'm so sorry about tonight, but know I'll always protect you above all else baby. I love you more than life, and I'll always come back to you. I can't be away from you." I slowly kissed her lips and she nodded her understanding.

Bella steadied her breathing on her own and then grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair trying to take care of me too. We washed each other's bodies and got out and dried off. I dressed Bella in one of my t-shirts that she seemed to love so much and put her in the bed. I gave her some of the pills from the doctor and she took them without argument. We laid in bed together for a while holding each other and then I heard Emmett and Jasper downstairs.

"Bella, I'm going to go take care of a few things, but I'm not leaving the house okay? I'll just be downstairs. I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes. Try to just relax and go to sleep. I'll be in to hold you as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay Edward, just please don't leave me tonight, okay?"

"I won't, I promise you." I leaned down and kissed her lips and turned off the overhead light.

I made my way downstairs and poured a scotch. "What do you have for me?"

Emmett spoke first. "The bodies are being disposed of. Their IDs say they're from Miami but the entire situation seems off to me. We don't really have many enemies in Miami that would go this far. Rocco has been taken to the funeral home. We need to contact his sister, they were close. The mother is already gone."

"They aren't from Miami Edward." Jasper was pacing the room. "I agree with Emmett, something was off. They had on winter clothes, but you could tell they'd been worn before, a couple of times at least, especially the gloves. They were new this season, but well broken in. Someone from Miami wouldn't have broken in leather gloves for the winter. If I had to guess they're from Chicago and the Miami IDs were just to throw us off track. Besides, who actually carries an ID when going on a hit?" Jasper had a good point, but his comments about this season's clothing really gave me the urge to make fun of him. Apparently Alice had quite an influence on him. I'd have to save it for a different time.

"Felix. Tanya would have made her way to him by now. From what I've been hearing he was pretty in to her. It had to be Felix. He's the only one dumb enough to actually send someone after me and to do it while Bella was around to get back for Tanya." The boys agreed. Now I was pissed.

"Caius will be here mid January. Find out what you can so we'll be ready. I have to get back up to Bella. She's pretty shaken up. Rocco got hit right in front of her. That reminds me, Jasper, talk to the sister in the morning and send me her information. I'll visit her during the day. Emmett make the arrangements for his funeral."

There was a knock on the door. I had 15 guys downstairs and 5 in the foyer so whoever it was had to have a way to get up here and must have been relatively harmless.

I opened the door to none other than Agent Jacob Black. I no longer had a doubt it was the Volturi.

"Officer Black." I could see the anger in his eyes and I smiled thinking of my smart wife.

"I see you share your wife's sense of humor Cullen?" I smirked. "May I come in?"

"No. Now isn't a good time and it's extremely late." It was after 2 in the morning.

"Would you like to tell me what happened at your Casino tonight?"

"Well, officer, I'm guessing I made a ton of money there tonight but I don't see how that warrants a visit from a federal agent at two in the morning?"

"Fine, if you're going to beat around the bush, I need to speak with Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now Black. My wife is already sleeping."

"Wake her, if she refuses to speak with me I'll have to take her down to the station and consider charging her with hindering an ongoing criminal investigation." Like I was giving in to this bullshit after the night Bella just had.

"No can do Black. It's late. My wife had a couple too many drinks tonight at the casino and she's already in bed. I will not wake her. If you'd like to speak with her you can do so at a decent hour." I began to close the door on him.

"I'll be back to speak with her Cullen." I shut the door.

"Yeah guys, definitely the Volturi. And he's deep in their pockets." Emmett and Jasper agreed. We finished our scotches and they left. I made my way up to my beautiful wife and crawled into bed with her. I pulled her close to me and held her with everything I had. Now, alone with my thoughts, I realize I could have lost her tonight. She must have felt the tear slide down my face and onto her cheek.

"I love you just as much Edward." And slowly we drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I had horrid dreams throughout the night. Blood was everywhere just seeping out of people's heads. People I didn't even know, just walking down the street bleeding. I must have screamed out a few times because every so often I felt the comforting touch of my husband holding me in his arms telling me that I was okay, that we were both okay. I eventually woke in the morning to find him propped up on his elbow just staring at me.

"Hi." I said and tried to smile.

"Bella, I'm worried about you." He began stroking my cheek with his knuckles. "I'm so sorry baby. I never wanted you to go through anything like that."

"I know Edward. I'll be okay. I just can't seem to get Rocco out of my mind."

"I'm thinking that maybe I should send you away somewhere until everything is taken care of here. Until things calm down." I shook my head, this I was not putting up with. I shot up in bed and started pointing at him.

"Listen to me Cullen, I'm not going anywhere without you. I don't care what I have to witness, what I have to do, or what I have to endure, I'm not doing anything or going anywhere without my husband." He pulled me close to him and held me.

"Bella, I don't want you exposed to this kind of danger, this side of me." He was pleading with me but it was of no use.

"Edward, I watched you shoot and kill a man last night and I know you did it to protect us. I knew this was the life I was getting into when I married you. I'm not afraid of you, or the family. I was just a little shocked the first time, that's all. You don't need to worry about me now." It was true. Seeing Rocco shot in the head right in front of me scared the crap out of me. Watching my husband kill didn't for some reason. He was still the gentle and loving man that had a doctor waiting for me at home, washed me in warmth, and held me all night long.

"Bella, I" I cut him off. "This isn't up for discussion Edward."

"Alright baby, alright." He hung his head. "I just don't want you to see me as an evil man Bella."

"I don't Edward. I don't at all. You're my husband and you do what you have to so that we can be safe. An evil man wouldn't have held me all night or be worried about me now. I know you're a good man Edward, and I love you for it." I began kissing his neck and his throat making my way up to his mouth where his lips met mine. My hand roamed over his already impressive hard on and slowly started stroking it through his boxers. He removed my t-shirt and began kissing his way down to my nipples taking each one in his mouth and nibbling. The sensation went right to my core.

"I love you so much Bella." He started to move his way down my stomach as I removed his cock from his boxers and began to stroke him just the way he liked it.

"God that feels good baby." He leaned over me and inserted one finger into my center and I moaned out his name. Just as I heard Edward's breathing pick up, I also heard a loud banging on the door.

"Open up Cullen. I have questions." Cockblocked by a federal agent. Edward shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me. He was here at 2 this morning and now he's back? He wants to talk to you by the way. I told him you were in bed after having a few too many cocktails. He's pulling the 'hindering an on-going criminal investigation' act." Edward mocked Black as he tried to get himself under control.

"I can handle him baby. And then I'm going to finish handling you." I jumped out of bed and Edward laughed while I put on some sweats and a t-shirt while Edward tucked himself back in his boxers and searched for pants and shirt. We made our way downstairs and I got a glass of water while Edward answered the door.

"Back again so soon Officer?" I giggled when I saw the look on Black's face. That got him every time.

"I need to speak to Mrs. Cullen." He strut into the Penthouse trying to be all macho and took a seat on the couch across from me.

"I assume you have a warrant for my arrest?"

"Nice try Mrs. Cullen. If you refuse to talk to me we can head down to the station where I can book you for hindering an ongoing criminal investigation."

"I see you found the FBI manual. Good to know you can read. What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened at the casino last night."

"Well, we met some friends there and had dinner. The filet mignon is mouth-watering, have you tried it?" I looked over at Edward who was standing behind Black and he was laughing quietly to himself.

"Then we gambled a little bit. Edward tried to teach me how to play blackjack but I'm not really good with numbers, especially after all the martini's I'd had." I giggled. "One too many if you ask the headache that has taken up camp in the back of my head right now." I continued to drink my water for effect.

"In the garage Mrs. Cullen. What happened in the garage when you left?"

"Well officer, I'm not really sure what time we left. I was more than a little tipsy. I think it was after my fourth martini. Edward helped me downstairs and into the car and we came home. I think I remember him giving me a bath and then some aspirin and we went to bed."

"And you don't remember anything unusual that might have happened in the garage?"

"Oh god, I didn't puke in the garage did I Edward?" I looked up and Edward laughed out a no. "That would have been embarrassing." I tipped my water towards Black and laughed a little.

"Where were your bodyguards last night Mrs. Cullen?" I could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

"Edward gave them the night off since I was going to be with him all night. Is there a point to all this officer because I'm not feeling all that great and I'd like to go back to bed if you don't mind?" I started to get up.

"I'm not finished Isabella. How did you get that bruise on the side of your face?"

"Mrs. Cullen to you, we're not on a first name basis and never will be. As for the bruise, you can blame my sister-in-law for that one, that girl cannot hold her liquor." I felt my head where I hit the ground when Edward pushed us out of the way of the bullets and tried to laugh. I continued to get up. "Now you're done officer. If you have any further questions, contact my attorney, Charles Swan." I started to walk away. "Edward darling, I'll be waiting for you."

I could hear Edward laughing from the hallway as he told Black to get the hell out of our house. He found me upstairs laying in the bed.

"God Bella, you handle him like a puppet master. I think you really infuriate him."

"He thinks I'm weak. He thinks he can intimate me and get me to tell him stuff about you. Not gonna happen." Edward just smiled.

"So what's going to happen to Rocco?" He and I had become friend seeing how we spent a lot of time together and we respected each other. We weren't as close as Alec and myself, but he was a good man and I considered him a friend. It hurt to know that he was gone.

"Well, I'm going to visit with his sister Gina today. Rocco would have wanted her to be provided for so she will be. Emmett is handling the funeral arrangements. We'll do a wake Wednesday night and the funeral on Thursday." Edward looked contemplative.

"Edward, I'd like to visit with his sister with you if that's okay. And I'll make arrangements to work Friday to take all of Thursday off."

"I think it would be nice if you joined me baby, but you don't have to."

"I want to Edward. Rocco was a friend. And, he died for us."

Later that day we made our way over to Gina's house. She was a small woman compared to her brother, very Italian and in tears. She welcomed us in and Edward gave her our condolences.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without him," Gina looked lost and Edward tried his best to comfort her.

"Gina, I know it isn't much consolation, but Rocco was a good man, a well respected man, charged with one of the most important jobs in our organization. I need you to know you'll never want for anything. The Family will take care of you from now on. If there's anything at all that you need, here's my personal number. Call me anytime." She continued to cry while thanking Edward and I did the only thing I could think to do, I just hugged her. She held on to me so tightly and just sobbed. We must have sat there for an hour before she finally started to settle down.

"You're just like he said you were Mrs. Cullen, caring and selfless, he respected you a lot. Thank you so much for being so kind to my brother." I didn't know what to say.

Edward stood as did Gina. I stood and hugged her again telling her I'd always be there for her if she needed anything. She smiled and thanked us sending us on our way.

Back in the car Edward just looked at me. "You're such an amazing woman Isabella. You comforted that woman with just your touch. I don't know how I ever got you to love me." I took his hand.

"You taught me that you know. Just the touch of your hand in mine always brings me comfort." He kissed me and we began driving.

"Edward, what did you mean when you said Rocco was charged with one of the most important tasks in your organization?" I thought his comment was odd and Edward was not the type of person to say things that weren't true.

"Bella, my men know your security is the most important thing to me. The man responsible for it is considered to have one of the most important positions in our family." And here I always felt bad for my bodyguards having to follow me around during my usually mundane life.

"Which reminds me love, Michael will continue to drive for you and you'll meet your new guard Johnny very soon. Johnny and Michael will both be heavily armed considering what happened and will both be watching you." I didn't say a word. I knew better than to question Edward when it came to my security.

Wednesday came around slowly and I had to leave the office at four to get ready for the wake. Like he had a sixth sense or something, Riley entered my office as I was packing up.

"Half day today Cullen?" _Smartass douchbag._

"Actually Riley, I prefer Isabella or Mrs. Cullen, and I have a wake to get to so if you'll excuse me."

"A wake? Really? Sorry. Anyone I know?" So god damn nosy.

"Rocco." I didn't want to get into details. "I'll also be here on Friday instead of Thursday because of the funeral."

"How did he die?"

"Car accident." That was the story I was sticking with.

"Car accident, really? Is that why there are now two new big goons sitting out front?" I just gave him a blank stare.

"So what's with the bruise on your head Isabella? I thought your husband hired all those guys to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"Look Riley, I don't know what your problem is, but keep it to yourself. I'm not your concern. And the men out front aren't goons, they're very nice gentlemen who look out for me. Show some respect." I walked out of my office and had to wait for him to follow before locking it up.

The wake was miserable. I sat with Gina most of the time as she cried while the men all huddled around discussing what I could only assume would be their next move. I knew my husband would retaliate and it didn't bother me like it used to. Someone tried to hurt him and I was happy he was going to send a message that it was unacceptable.

The funeral was on Thursday and it was even worse than the wake. The heads of some of the other area families and some out of town families came to show their respect. The press caught wind of a "mafia funeral" and seemed to be everywhere. They camped out in front of the church and they even followed us to the cemetery. Can't they just let a man be laid to rest in peace? I held hands with Gina during the burial as Edward held my other hand. Michael and Johnny stood way to close to us, but I didn't say anything. I was too busy morning the loss of my friend.

I showed up to work on Friday and there were stacks of newspapers on my desk with pictures of Edward and I all over them. Even pictures of us at the gravesite with Gina.

Riley strolled in and I just knew they were from him. "Looks like you're pretty big news."

"No Riley, I think the highly respected man who tragically died too young in a car accident was big news. You know, you're attitude is really starting to piss me off."

"Jesus Isabella, that time of the month?" I'd had it. His crass attitude and his constant questioning were too much lately.

"Riley, if you don't have anything work related to discuss with me, get the hell out and stay out until you do." I was yelling and I jumped up from my desk just as Johnny started walking into the office.

"Everything okay Mrs. Cullen? We heard shouting."

"Everything is fine Johnny. Thank you. Mr. Biers here was just leaving." Johnny walked back out.

"Bella, why do you keep fighting the obvious attraction between the two of us?" He seriously had to be joking.

"Get the fuck out of my office Biers before I have you removed and let my husband know how you talk to me."

"Oh, is the big bad Mafioso going to come break my knee caps?" He snickered. Stupid fucker watched too many movies.

"Don't fuck with me Riley. And you don't make comments about my husband. Out. Now." Luckily he took the hint and left me alone for the rest of the day.

Edward picked me up after work and we had a nice meal out. The paparazzi were still following us around which I hated but Edward always tucked me in his arm and shielded me from their cameras and questions.

During dinner we decided to have Christmas in the city instead of the Hamptons so that everyone would be able to see extended family and friends. We would host Christmas dinner at the Penthouse with the planning trio decorating and helping with the cooking. Edward seemed excited to be spending Christmas in the city surrounded by his family and friends. I also reminded him about the Christmas party for my firm the next evening.

"You can still make it right?" I just wanted to make sure because of everything that had been going on.

"Of course Bella, I had a new tux delivered to the Penthouse today so I'd look nice and spiffy for my lawyer wife." He winked at me playfully.

"Well, I guess I should warn you that Riley has been giving me a bunch of attitude lately so if he says anything to you can you just ignore him and chalk it up to him being the arrogant shit he is?"

Edward immediately stopped eating, gripped his fork tightly and looked up at me. "What kind of attitude?"

"He's just all into the whole media whirlwind Mafioso thing. He's really watched one too many movies if you ask me. It irritates me. I just wanted to warn you because I do have to work with him."

Edward smirked and stuck his hands up in the air as if in defense. "I get it, no beating up any lawyers tomorrow night. I'll play nice." I giggled and thanked him.

On the ride home we couldn't keep our hands off each other. The week had been long and stressful and we hadn't had much time for ourselves. By the time we made it into the apartment Edward shut the door and pressed me up against it.

"I need you now Bella, I need to be inside you right now." His hand went under my skirt and ripped the underwear I was wearing right off my body. His animal like eagerness turned me on and I began pulling and yanking at his buckle and his pants until I freed his raging cock from its confines and began stroking it.

"Fuck Bella." He ripped my blouse and didn't seem to care about the buttons flying around the room. He proceeded to rip apart my bra in the middle and pushed it to the sides. He lifted me up and without warning shoved his cock into my center in one hard thrust.

"Edward, Ugh, yes." He was pounding into me as he pressed me up to the door while he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked. He was using so much force it felt amazing and each time he pushed into me he went deeper.

"You're so fucking tight baby, so fucking amazing." I couldn't take it much longer. I ran my hands into his hair and screamed. "I'm gonna cum baby, don't stop." He continued pounding into me like I needed him to.

"I never wanna stop baby. Cum for me. Show it to me." With that I fell right over the edge as my walls pulled his cock deeper into me and I came all around him moaning his named. He kept ramming himself into my center and then stilled and shot his seed deep inside me.

"Ugh, baby, I feel it. I feel you coming in me." He pushed in a few more times and then just held me close. His face was in my chest as he held on to me in a vice grip.

"I love you so fucking much Mrs. Cullen." I smiled against his neck and told him I loved him.

**EPOV**

"Bella love, what are you so nervous about?" She was chewing on her bottom lip like it was her own personal stress ball. It was turning me on like crazy but for once I more concerned with her anxiety.

"I don't know Edward. I just have a really bad feeling about tonight." She was finishing getting ready in the bathroom and she looked stunning. She had on a blue satin floor length gown with almost no back and a halter front. I wanted to spend the evening running my tongue up and down her spine while palming her breasts through the flimsy material.

"Baby, everything is going to be fine. I already promised to be on my best behavior. And this is your father's party nothing bad is going to happen." From what Bella told me I knew she was worried about this Riley character who seemed to be a little obsessed with her and was trying to play the "your husband's a douche" card. I'd set the fucker straight if I had to, but I wasn't going to cause a scene or make Bella's working environment difficult for her.

I had enough shit going on trying to nail down some solid evidence Felix was behind the shoot-out in the garage and how to handle that situation. Taking a hit on a boss is punishable by death and everyone knew that. I just needed the proof it was him to justify my actions so an all out mob war didn't start taking out many of my men unnecessarily. With proof, Caius would have no support in retaliating Felix's demise.

The problem was I had a feeling the shoot-out had more to do with Bella than with me and that didn't sit well with me. Felix was either trying to get rid of me to have Bella to himself or he was so enthralled in Tanya she convinced him do it out of revenge. Either way I had security stepped up for Bella and no one was getting near her.

I had also spoken with Garrett and warned him to keep an eye on Kate and Liam. With Marcus still in Boston I didn't feel comfortable not letting my friend know what happened. Garrett appreciated the gesture and assured me he was working on his end to help me find the proof I needed.

We arrived at the restaurant Charlie Swan rented out to hold his annual firm holiday party. The party was a big event in the city and the paparazzi were of course outside. Johnny pushed through them as I walked Bella inside. I couldn't fucking stand the media. Not only because I couldn't control them, but they were not kind to my wife at all. Carlisle was right about them. I believe Bella's innocence and quiet way annoyed the paps who liked more flamboyant characters they could easily sensationalize.

Once inside we checked our coats and found Charlie and Renee. Charlie was polite as usual but it was Renee I found amusing this evening. She seemed to be in her glory playing the wife of the hot shot lawyer hosting a big event. She was so unlike her daughter it was almost startling. Renee was flighty and thrived on the social attention that came with her lifestyle. To this day I'll never forget her comments in the hospital after the hit and run. She kept wondering what she was going to do now that she wasn't going to be a grandmother as her own daughter was struggling to cope with her injuries and her loss. I knew Renee loved Bella but she was one of those selfish women that only really looked out for themselves. Bella was much more like Charlie, kind and giving.

Bella and I chatted for a bit with everyone and I eventually left Bella with her parents to get us drinks from the bar. Bella thanked me with a look letting me know she'd be grateful for a martini. As I was waiting for the bartender a fiery haired woman dressed in all green made her way over to me. I could tell by one look she was trouble.

"You must be Edward Cullen, Victoria, pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to me as if I was going to take it and kiss it. I didn't make a move. She slowly dropped her hand and moved beside me signaling for the bartender and placed her order. She leaned her back against the bar next to me while waiting on her drink.

"Your wife has been occupying quite a bit of my boyfriend's time since she started working at his firm. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to occupy some of my time while they have their fun." At this point she was rubbing her finger across her lips in what I can only assume was supposed to be a sexy move. It wasn't. I turned slowly and looked at her with a murderous glare.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are talking about my wife?" My hatred for his woman dripped from each of my words and I had to say the bitch didn't look as frightened as I'd expected.

"As I said, I'm Victoria. Riley Biers' girlfriend. All he does now is talk about Bella this and Bella that. Sicken really. They're obviously doing it. I thought maybe you'd like to even up the score. I can make it worth your while." She licked her lips and ran her hand over her small breasts and I laugh out loud. I was fighting not to shake the bitch as I leaned in and quietly whispered.

"It isn't that surprising a cheap whore like yourself can't keep a man's attention. I wouldn't touch you with the bartender's dick. And if you want your boyfriend to keep his life, I suggest you warn him to stay away from my bride." I grabbed the two drinks that were now waiting for me and searched to find my Bella. I knew this Riley character was bad news.

My beautiful wife hadn't left her spot by her father and greeted me with a kiss.

"Who was that at the bar?" She asked looking a little timid. I thought about how it must have looked and felt bad.

"I just had the pleasure of meeting Victoria, Riley's girlfriend. She's a real goddess let me tell you." Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Great. Charlie just informed me we're at the same time with them for dinner. This should be interesting." She cocked on eyebrow at me and smiled.

"I know, I know, I promised no beating up any lawyers tonight."

Charlie made a speech thanking everyone for coming and for working so hard during the year and then instructed everyone it was time for dinner. We were seated with Charlie and Renee and then Riley and Victoria. Oddly, Charlie was sure to sit between Riley and myself.

Dinner was served and the conversation ranged from the firm to Renee's latest charity project to Victoria's personal training business.

"Edward, you look like you work out. If you ever need a trainer, I'd be happy to add you to my personal list."

"I'm sure you would." Bella blurted out and then turned completely red in the face. I couldn't help the thrill I got from my wife's jealous streak. What can I say, it's a turn on.

"Victoria, I'm sure Edward finds his way to get work outs in during the day while Bella's at the office." Riley said while staring directly at my wife.

"What the fuck are you insinuating Biers?" I was furious.

"Now now gentlemen. Let's all just relax. Edward, I'm sure Riley didn't mean anything by his comment other than you don't need Victoria as a personal trainer, am I right Riley?" Charlie looked a little desperate realizing the situation could get out of control rather quickly.

"Of course Charlie." Riley quickly responded while the redheaded bitch just snorted.

I felt a small warm hand on my thigh and tried to find the peace and comfort I always felt in Bella's touch. I look over to her and smiled letting her know everything was fine.

Dinner continued with little comments from Victoria implying she'd like to get into my pants and jokes from Riley. I'd had just about enough when my wife finally set down her glass and just looked at Riley.

"Can you keep your girlfriend under control Riley. She's rather embarrassing and I don't like her comments." Bella was fuming and had finally had enough.

"You, you little bitch. You spend all your time with him and think I can't even talk to the great Edward Cullen?" Victoria was completely drunk at this point and spouting off at the mouth.

"Riley, maybe you should take Victoria home. I think she's had enough." Charlie stepped in.

"Yes sir, I'll see she gets home." Riley stood and took Victoria with him to leave. I turned to my wife and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby. But hey, I didn't beat anyone up tonight." I gave Bella my sexy smile hoping everything was going to be okay. She laughed and rolled her eyes knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Edward, this isn't your fault. But damn do they make one hell of a couple." Even Renee laughed at that one.

After dinner we danced and mingled a bit and I left Bella with Charlie to get us another drink. When I made my way back to the Swans I inquired where Bella had gone. Apparently she'd excused herself to go to the ladies room so I patiently waited for her until I saw Johnny ever so slightly motion for me to head toward the back of the restaurant. I nodded my thanks to him and made my way back. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Bella's voice low, shaking, and angry.

"Riley, I suggest you leave now. What did you do, send Victoria home in a cab? That's ridiculous. You're obviously drunk and rather obnoxious. You need to go."

"Come on Bella, I don't understand why you fight us. You know Mr. Mob Boss is getting his cock sucked off all day by whores, you're just the trophy wife he comes home to and probably ignores. I could give you so much more than some low life criminal." I was about to move forward and take care of the little fucker when I heard a definite SMACK.

"Don't you ever refer to my husband as anything other than Mr. Cullen. He's a better man than you could ever dream of being and he treats me like a fucking princess. So take your redheaded whore and go the fuck home. I'll be assigned to another attorney on Tuesday. And if you ever bother me in the office again I'll have you fired."

"So feisty. I like a feisty fuck." I rounded the corner and saw the little fucker step towards my wife and grab her shoulders. With one swift movement I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him away from Bella and threw him into the opposite wall. I looked over to Bella and she just stood there staring at me shaking. I crouched down and whispered to Riley.

"You have a problem with me, take it up with me. Bother my wife again and you're a dead man." As I stood I placed a few nice kicks to his side and went over to retrieve my wife who was still shaking.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom." Her innocence amazed me. I lead her to the ladies room and waited for her. As we walked back to the party Riley was slowly trying to get up in the hallway and just stared at the two of us. We walked passed him and Bella being Bella apologized for him.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just can't believe he would do that. I mean, he's always been annoying and arrogant but to proposition me, he's just drunk out of his mind. And I thought he left with that woman. I never thought…." Of course she didn't. Bella didn't realize her own beauty or see the way men stared at her like she'd be the answer to all their sexual prayers. It was part of her charm but something I wished I could get her to pay a little more attention to.

Once Bella was calm, she said she'd talk to her father about the situation when she went into work. I wanted the fucker dead, but I didn't want to cause any problems for Charlie or get Bella involved in anything. I had to trust Charlie to look after his daughter at work. We said our goodnights to Bella's parents and left with Johnny and Michael.

That night I took Bella home and held her in my arms in the safety and comfort of our soft bed.

"Edward, do you ever want to give it all up and just run off somewhere?" An uneasy feeling spread in my stomach and I knew this conversation could only end badly.

"What do you mean baby, give what up?"

"The whole Mafia thing. The shoot outs and secret deals, armored cars and bodyguards. All the envious people and the press and dirty federal agents. Just give it all up and run away to a safe place where no one could find us and we could live without all the drama?"

"Bella, I'm trying to create that kind of life here for you. I really am baby, things are just a little tense right now."

"Not just for me Edward, for us, for the children we might be lucky enough to have one day. And you know you'll never be able to get rid of the security concerns or people wanting a piece of you, of people wanting to keep us apart. Sometimes I just wonder if you ever want to give it up?"

"Bella, this is who I am. It's how I was raised. It's in my blood baby." Bella had never questioned my life before and now I was getting nervous.

Silence. Dead fucking silence.

"Do you want me to give it up? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" I could actually feel the tightening in my chest. In the back of my mind I guess I always knew there would come a point when the good would no longer outweigh the bad. Just the thought of her wanting to leave me hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. All I could feel was fear. She rolled around so that she was facing me and roughly took my cheeks in her hands.

"I'll never leave you Edward! I'll never want to! That's not what I meant at all. Please believe that. Never doubt that I'm with you, good or bad, just like we committed to. I just worry sometimes. Sometimes it just feels like people are trying to pull us apart and it scares me."

"Mrs. Cullen, you have no reason to be scared. Nothing is ever going to keep us apart. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives just like we promised each other. I swear to you I'll move heaven and earth if I have to so that I can keep that promise. I love you more than life Bella. You have to trust in us."

"I love you too Edward. So much sometimes it hurts." I completely understood.

"You mean like the pain in your chest because you think your heart can't hold anymore love baby?" She nodded. "I have that too love." She smiled and snuggled in next to me so we were chest to chest and we held each other. We didn't make love that night, we found the connection and comfort we needed just by holding on to each other.

After the Christmas party Riley quickly apologized to Bella for his drunken and inappropriate behavior and he seemed to be leaving her alone. I still didn't trust him but Bella seemed to be in a much better mood on the days she worked. I talked to Charlie about the situation and he let me know he'd already had words with Riley. Charlie was pissed and assured me Riley was gone if he messed with Bella again. I guess Charlie was realizing it was a little harder to keep Bella safe at all times than he thought it was. Just to be careful, I warned Johnny and Michael to be on the lookout for Biers at her office.

**Author's note: I don't usually do these, but I have to stop and say thank you to all that read and review! Quite a few of you review and I'm unable to send a thanks or a preview for the next chapter because you don't have your PMs turned on. I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

I sat in my office Tuesday thinking about all that had happened in the past month and I was overwhelmed. There were times in my life when I didn't think I could be happier and other time when I wondered if I was actually living in reality. I thought about the firm Christmas party and couldn't believe the evening actually happened. As I sat next to Edward during dinner Riley's girlfriend continuously made rude comments and eyefucked my husband in front of the entire table. I was thoroughly disgusted with their behavior.

Just thinking about Riley propositioning me in the hall made me sick to my stomach. I don't look at other men or even pay attention to them. My sexual life began and will end with Edward. And believe me, I'm the lucky one for that.

I tried to concentrate on a motion for early release as Riley timidly knocked on my door.

"Bella, can I have a few minutes?" I wanted to throw a heavy book at the loser but I remained calm and waived him in.

"I just want to apologize. I know it sounds lame but I was drunk and I was jealous of the way Victoria was with Edward. I never should have bothered you in the hallway like that."

"I don't think we should work together anymore Riley." I couldn't help it. I knew he was probably sorry but the guy was starting to give me the creeps.

"Please Bella. You're a fantastic attorney and I see so much promise in you. Please don't hold yourself back with our work because of my drunken mistakes?" I shook my head not really knowing what to do. Riley was giving me opportunities most first year lawyers never got but I didn't want to sacrifice my peace of mind over being able to sit second chair in a trial.

"I'll think about it and I'll talk to Charlie. Just. Damn it Riley, just understand I didn't like the way you talked to me and I especially didn't like your girlfriend hitting on my husband."

"I know Bella. I'm so sorry about that. Victoria seems to think there's something going on between the two of us and she was jealous. I've talked to her and we're working it out but that's no excuse for her behavior. I'm truly sorry."

I looked at Riley, I mean really looked at him. He still seemed cocky and actually a little put off that he had to apologize to me, but he did seem sincere. I decided to just talk to Charlie and then let it go.

"Thank you Riley. For apologizing. We'll talk later." He nodded his head in agreement and left my office.

A few hours later the situation was still bothering me so I found my way to Charlie's big office in the back of the firm overlooking the city. He quickly waived me in.

"Hey little girl, what can I do ya for?" Charlie asked with a big smile on his face as he motioned for me to take a seat.

"Hi Dad. I wanted to talk to you about Riley. I don't know if I should keep working with him." I ducked my head waiting for my father's disapproval. He sat up straight in his chair and grabbed his chin with his hand.

"Bella, I think Riley is a fantastic attorney, one you could learn a lot from. That's why I assigned you to him. You can't let his girlfriend's ogling of your husband cloud your judgment."

"It's more than that Charlie. He hit on me after dinner when I thought he was gone."

"I know Bella, Edward already called me. Look, I think the guy was just drunk and pissed about Victoria. Just give him another chance and if he bothers you again we'll assign you to someone else. For me?"

"Okay Charlie. If that's what you think is best." I stood and Charlie came around the desk to hug me.

"You know I only want what's best for you little girl. I'll talk to him and make sure everything is okay. And you know your Dad will always look out for you."

I agreed with Charlie because he was right. He's always done what is best for me. I just had to worry about talking to Edward now.

That night I met Edward at one of his restaurants to have a quiet dinner and discuss our plans for Christmas. Before I could even bring up work Edward did.

"So I talked to Charlie. I can't say I'm pleased Bella." I knew he wouldn't be but Edward didn't work in the real world. He didn't understand that sometimes unpleasant things had to be dealt with civilly and cooler heads had to prevail.

"I didn't think you would be, but please understand the position I'm in Edward. My father doesn't think Riley will be a problem anymore and I don't want people at the firm thinking I can't handle myself around the older attorneys. Plus Riley apologized today and I think he meant it."

"Bella, I don't have the best feeling about that guy. I don't like him around you." The look of concern on Edward's face made my heart hurt.

"Edward, I'll stop working with him if you want. Just please, try to see this from my position." It was true. I'd been through too much not to trust Edward's judgment, especially when mine was mostly the same.

"Look, we'll leave it up to Charlie. But Bella, I need your promise you'll let me know the first time he makes you uncomfortable again. I can't have him hurting you."

"Of course baby. And if it helps, I don't get the feeling he'd hurt me. He's creepy and weird, but I don't think he'd be violent with me." Edward nodded his head and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. I just smiled back and resolved to keep an eye out where Riley was concerned.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing plans for Christmas and Jasper and Alice's wedding. That night Edward took me home and clung to me throughout the night like he needed me to breathe. I stroked his hair and watched him drift to sleep knowing I'd do anything for him and I'd always stick by him.

During the next week Edward was tense and short tempered to everyone around him but me. It was like he mentally scolded himself to not let his world impact our lives when we were together. I knew he was still upset about the shoot-out and the fact that I was involved but I couldn't help but wonder what else was bothering him. He promised everything was under control and he wasn't keeping anything from me but I couldn't help but be nervous.

After a few days I started wondering if Edward was more affected by my questions of wanting to give up his lifestyle than he let on. He seemed to be putting extra effort into our lives to make everything appear normal. I knew in my heart I'd never leave him, mob family or not, but I had a sinking feeling I may have not been that clear with him. I resolved to change that Sunday morning when I brought him breakfast in bed.

I walked into our bedroom with the breakfast tray and stared at my husband. His perfectly sculpted chest, his beautiful jaw with the slightest stubble, his messy hair laying in disarray as he clung to my pillow. I quietly approached him and I woke him gently as the smell of coffee and eggs assaulted his senses.

"Hi."

"What's all this baby?" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the bed as he looked down at the food with a sexy little smile on his face.

"Just breakfast." For some reason I felt extremely shy and couldn't seem to get over it.

"Thank you love. You okay?"

"Edward, I just, I know you've been really stressed out this week and I'm worried that you're not talking to me about it because of what I said the other night. You know, about wanting to give it all up." I stared at my beautiful husband and his smile fell from his face.

"I can't honestly tell you I haven't been worried about that Bella. I'd understand, but it's not what I want. Things have been tense lately, I know that, I'm just trying to find a way to keep all the craziness away from you."

"Edward, I never asked for that. I know the life you live. What I said was just a reaction to everything that's been going on. Please promise me you know I'm not going anywhere."

"Bella, you can say that now, but we don't know what the future holds. God forbid what if it happens again. You've already lost so much because of me." I just shook my head and stared at my husband's forlorn expression.

"No matter what baby, the future holds us, together. I'm not going anywhere Edward. I don't need anything but you. I'm learning how to deal with all this, I'm trying to be stronger for you. You're teaching me that I can be."

"That's the problem Bella. I love you how you are. You don't need to try to be anything you're not. I just, god baby, I don't want to be the reason you lose your innocence." I thought about that for a minute and could understand where he was coming from. I'd changed since I met Edward but I felt all the changes were positive. I was stronger, more confident, more self-assured and not just with Edward, with everything in my life.

"Edward, I don't think I'm losing anything, especially my innocence. I think if anything you've helped me to become a stronger person and helped me to realize how incredibly connected and solid we are together. I'm not giving you up. Ever." Edward pushed the tray aside and pulled me into his arms, caressing my back and pressing soft kisses on my head.

"I just love you so much Bella. So much."

"I love you too baby. And I'm okay. We're okay." We made love to each other slowly that morning worshiping and cherishing each other until we drifted into a peaceful nap tangled in each other's arms.

That afternoon I convinced Edward to head out of the city and find a Christmas tree with me. It was fun to see him all bundled up and carefree walking through the snow trails picking out a tree. He even chopped the thing down himself but then laughed that he wasn't carrying it back to the car as he motioned for Johnny and Michael to take care of the huge thing.

We spent the rest of the day drinking hot chocolate and decorating our first tree together in the Penthouse. The entire day was completely normal and drama free and I loved every minute of it.

Later that week I met up with Alice for dinner one night as she asked me to be her matron of honor. I happily accepted excited to share in her and Jasper's special day.

"And Bella, I know it was you. I know you talked to Edward, I just can't tell you how truly blessed we are to have you as a part of our family." Alice was completely sincere and even her hyper demeanor seemed to settle.

"He would have seen it eventually Alice." She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I won't make you suffer through my appreciation. I just can't wait to finally be married to Jasper. I look at you and Edward and I just hope we can have that someday. I mean, I know it has to be a lot of work, especially with everything, but you guys just make it look so easy."

I thought about what Alice was saying and I realized it was true. No matter what Edward and I always presented a united front. Sure, we might fight or have our disagreements in private, but we are sure to never let anyone come between us. The thought gave me some relief. Drama or not, we'd be fine.

"So Christmas at the Penthouse?" Alice asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes Alice, but don't go overboard. Edward doesn't want a huge spectacle."

"Edward or you?" She asked me with a cocked eyebrow. I just laughed. I was definitely planning on making Christmas fun for Edward this year.

**EPOV**

I was getting closer and closer to finding proof Felix as behind the attack in the garage. I'd also learned Tanya and Felix were quite the little couple and had even been visited by Jacob Black at least once. I knew my enemies were teaming up and things were going to get ugly. To be honest, I was more worried about how Bella would handle the drama than the actual danger I was in. I wanted so much to just have a peaceful holiday with her.

So, I did everything I could think of to get ready for Christmas. Last minute shopping and decorating, even pow wows with the planning trio. Bella even had us get a Christmas tree. A real one we had to walk through a tree farm to pick out. But she seemed to love the normalcy of the day so much I allowed myself to get into the season and even cut the damn thing down. I hadn't had a Christmas tree in the Penthouse since I moved in, just more evidence of how much Bella had changed my life since I'd met her. The Penthouse was nice and homey with candles and decorations throughout and it was amazingly sexy to make love to my wife on the floor next the tree with only the white lights glowing in the darkness.

Christmas morning finally came and I woke up to Bella standing at the end of the bed completely naked with a huge red satin bow tied around herself. God I love the holidays.

"Wanna open your present now?" I grabbed for her and she ran. I chased her down the hallway and caught her at the bottom of the steps. I gently pushed her onto one of the steps and very slowly began pulling on the ribbon with what had to be an unbelievable huge grin on my face.

"Hands down the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me." I licked my lips. "And mine to play with all I want?" I cocked an eyebrow and Bella giggled while nodding her head at me. I spread her legs open wide for me and immediately attacked her wet pussy with my tongue. I was pushing and pulling on her folds and lapping my tongue in and out of her as she grabbed the rails of the stairs and started to moan. I looked up and told her to watch. I slowly pushed two of my fingers inside of her and looked at her. She was staring down with the most intense look on her face as I pumped my fingers into her. I moved down and slowly and gently took her clit in between my teeth and bit down just the slightest. I looked up and her eyes were glued to her clit as she watched my teeth tease her.

"Oh my god Edward." I removed my fingers and held her folds back and began fucking her pussy with my tongue. She was moaning and watching in amazement. I felt her walls tighten and she slowly whispered that she was going to cum.

"Keep watching baby." She tried to do as I told her while her orgasm took control ripping itself out of her body and as her head fell forward and she watched me lick up her juices.

I rose and kissed her mouth and she licked around my lips tasting herself, humming in pleasure. I pulled down my boxers and positioned myself at her center.

"Keep watching baby. Watch us become one baby." I spread her legs as far apart as I could and stared at her splayed out for me to take her. She looked down and I slowly slid my cock inside her as she gasped. I thrust deep into her as our bodies joined and my balls smacked her ass. She grabbed onto my shoulders and begged me for more. I continued to slide in and out of her slowly at first so she could watch us come together as one and then pull back out only to come back in. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to watch. I couldn't handle the slow pace much longer and I increased my rhythm. I was thrusting into her and pulling out as her hips bucked toward me while her legs wrapped around my waist and pushed me into her from behind.

"Take me Edward. I'm yours only yours." It was too much. She knew those words always did it for me. I growled out for her to come as my release took over and she thrust up toward me and came all over my cock. I fell onto her trying to be careful not to push her into the steps even further but I was overcome with my physical release and emotional need.

"Do you like your present?" She whispered into my ear.

"There's nothing in the world better than you." And it was true. The woman rocked my world every chance she got.

I was still inside her caressing her body as she ran her hands up and down my back and over my chest when the doorbell rang. Bella looked up. "Planning trio," she announced and then she snickered.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled myself out of my wife and smacked her ass as she made her way upstairs to get some clothes on. I answered the door in my boxers still in my post coital haze as Rose laughed and made a comment that we were supposed to wait to open up our gifts until everyone was around. It was going to be a while before I got to play with my present again.

The day was a good one. We ate, talked, exchanged gifts and just enjoyed our family time. Bella and I were waiting to exchange our gifts to each other until we were alone. I sat in our living room surrounded by family and friends and took stock of my life that afternoon.

Esme and Carlisle seemed happier than ever and I could see the love they openly displayed for their daughter-in-law. Esme and Bella laughed and worked with each other in the kitchen like they were mother and daughter. And Carlisle sat back with a look of love for my mother I never saw my father give her. I loved my own father, but I knew I was blessed with Esme's heart. I felt grateful to have such wonderful parents, biological or not in my life and I knew the only reason we were so close today was the chocolate eyed beauty in the kitchen making individual tiramisu for each of our guests simply because I loved tiramisu.

I watched Emmett and Rose sitting around taking in the holiday football game on TV like they belonged together. The two were both physically and emotionally strong and fiercely independent but childlike in their love for each other and their family. I couldn't have asked for a better friend for myself or a better support system for my wife.

Jasper and Alice were in a world all their own. Ever since their engagement Jasper has been able to relax around me a little more when he was with my sister. I knew I gave him a hard time about marrying Alice but he was her perfect match. Sure, I had problems with Alice dating anyone, especially someone who was going to be involved in the type of life I lived. I wanted more for her. But it took Bella to make me realize that love happened and it didn't matter who a person loved or what they did, just as long as they loved back.

Charlie and Renee even seemed happy over the holidays. I disagreed with Charlie's handling of Riley, and I still had my suspicions he encouraged Bella to work at his firm so he could keep an eye on her after the hit and run but he was her father. I know in my heart I would have done the same for my own child and I respected the man. I even had a little holiday cheer for Renee who seemed to appreciate the lengths her daughter had gone to so that the family could have such a wonderful celebration.

And my Bella. I love her more than life. We'd been through more than any typical couple and we always seemed to find our way together. She'd changed since I met her, but all in positive ways. She seemed more self-assured, more confident and less fearful of those around her. She stands up for herself now, even to me when I turn all cave man on her and I couldn't be more proud of her. And I knew she loved me. It took me a while to accept that she'd love me with all my flaws but she somehow made me feel her love each and every day.

My life at present was fantastic. I made a Christmas wish to whatever higher power there was that life would continue like this. That our family would go closer and strong and that I would be able to continue to give Bella everything she needs. I asked nothing for myself knowing that if there ever came a time I needed anything, Bella would be there providing it for me.

After dinner we sat around talking and I silently missed playing the piano as I had when I was a child and the family was gathered all together. Instead I sat with my wife holding her close realizing I shouldn't miss anything about the past when I had the future with Bella.

I must admit thought, I am a man with needs and I was eager to play with my present more so I pretty much rushed everyone out of the house after a nice nightcap and well wishes. Bella and I wandered upstairs and she said she wanted to get ready for bed. As she ran through her nightly routine in the bathroom I retrieved her gifts and crawled into bed waiting for her.

Bella came out of the bathroom in the sexiest, naughtiest Santa costume I'd ever seen in my life. Hat included. She sauntered over to the bed and wished me a Merry Christmas after she wiggled her ass just a little. Devil woman knew what that did to me. She then produced a large wrapped box and two long white envelopes. I just sat there mesmerized by her body until she started giggling and told me to open my gifts. The first envelope she handed me contained a picture of a stunning grand piano.

"Your mother said you used to play all the time before your father passed. I had that one delivered to the music room at the new house. If you don't-" I stopped her from talking by raising my hand and just looking at her. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella, this is perfect." I honestly thought I might cry her gift touched my heart completely. "Baby, I stopped playing because of the heart ache of losing my father. You've brought so much joy back into my life this is really the perfect gift." _Yeah, I'm officially a pussy._

"Thank god, I was a little nervous. You really like it?" I nodded my head yes and she smiled her shy smile and then handed me the second envelope. The envelope contained a picture of the Cullen crest in gold inlaid in what appeared to be tiles.

"I'm having it installed in the bottom of the pool at the house for you." I just looked up at her and grabbed her.

"How do you do it baby? How do you find the perfect most thoughtful gifts for me?" She giggled. "Well, I'm hoping you like this one too. Emmett helped me get it for you."

She handed me the large box. It contained a metal case and I immediately knew what had to be inside. I opened the steal container and looked down to see a platinum plated Kimber .45 caliber hand gun. It was gorgeous and absolutely perfect. I couldn't believe my wife bought me a gun for Christmas. This is the lengths the woman will go to just to put a smile on my face. Not to mention it's hot as fuck.

"Bella, I don't even know what to say."

"You like it right?" She actually looked nervous.

"Baby, it's perfect and so fucking hot. You have no idea how hot this is." I leaned forward and began attacking her mouth in thanks for her thoughtful gifts. I also took her hat and placed it on my head.

"Your turn baby, and don't think I'm not ripping that outfit off my gift from earlier and having my way with you in a few minutes."

"You better. I didn't put this on to hand out gifts!" And she giggled. Friggin tease.

I pushed a small box toward Bella and she looked at me with a disappointed look. "You better not have gone overboard like you always do." I laughed.

"If you know I always do, why do you still hope I didn't?"

She opened the box to reveal a deep pink princess cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds set in a small platinum band.

"I thought your other hand might be getting jealous of your wedding rings." I shrugged.

"God Edward, it's so gorgeous I'm going to wait to yell at you for it until the morning." Ha, she loved it. I also produced matching earrings and a bracelet which she tried to give me a dirty look for but failed miserably. I then pushed over a large box from Louis Vuitton. She opened it to find a hand crafted leather brief case with the initials IMC imprinted on the leather.

"Edward, it's so beautiful. You spoil me you know. Thank you so much!" She started to kiss me.

"I love spoiling you baby. Look inside." Bella gave me her questioning expression but then looked inside and gasped as she pulled out our itinerary for a week in Paris with our departure the next evening. Ever since she mentioned getting away from it all, I'd been scared, scared that it was all too much for her. Scared because I knew after the New Year things were going to get even messier in my world. I hoped that maybe a small vacation with no drama around might be good for us. I'd do anything to keep Bella happy and by my side. And well, a week in Paris with Bella and no worries thrilled me to know end. She wasn't the only one who needed a break from the drama.

"You want to go?" I asked to be sure and she started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yes baby! Just us? I want that so badly right now." And true to my word I pulled my wife to me and ripped her naughty santa outfit off to play with my favorite Christmas present.

I was hovering above my wife as I licked her neck down to her nipples while grinding myself into her hot center. I could tell she was close as I continued to manipulate her nipples with my tongue and teeth. My hands roamed her backside and I squeezed her ass as she came.

"Please Edward, I need you in me." I grabbed my cock in my hands and coated myself with her juices before gently sliding into her and taking her as mine.

"Put your hands in me baby. I want to feel your hands in me like you did before Edward." As I was fucking my wife I realized she was asking me to play with her ass. I seriously almost shot my load right then.

"Jesus Bella." I massaged her clit as I let her moisture gather on my fingers and ever so slowly pushed one finger inside her ass. She was so incredibly tight and I could feel her restraining against me out of instinct. I knew I had to be gentle and make her feel good if I ever wanted to do this again. I also didn't want to hurt her because of my eagerness.

The idea of claiming every part of Bella's body was humbling. Sure, I'd had anal sex before but it was all for my own pleasure and I'd never cared about the women. Some of them got off on it so I knew a woman could really enjoy it but Christ, Bella was a virgin when I'd met her. The idea that we'd come so far and she trusted me enough to at least consider this was overwhelming.

I felt Bella relax against my finger as I continued to push my cock into her center. I slowly slid another finger in and began rubbing her insides.

"God Edward, you're, ugh, every…..where." She was moaning and I could tell she was getting close. I continued to thrust into her as I felt her walls tighten around me as she came. Ever part of her clenched down on me and I fought with everything I had to keep going as she came on my cock.

"Put it in me Edward. I wanna. I wanna give you this."

"Baby, you're so tight, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just try. I promise to tell you if it hurts. Just hold my hand." She looked at me with such trust and love I couldn't deny her. And I wanted this too. I pulled myself out of her pussy and slowly rubbed my cock up and down her ass as her wetness covered every part of her. I looked at her and took her hand in mine and she smiled at me and nodded. As gently as I could I slowly pushed my tip into her tight little hole. I continued working her clit with my free hand to try to distract her from any pain.

"More baby," she moaned and I slowly inched my way inside Bella as she instinctively tightened around me strangling my cock. I wasn't going to last long. Once I was completely inside her I stopped moving and continued to rub her clit while pushing two fingers inside her sex.

"Fuck Edward. Fuck. Take me baby. I'm yours, completely yours." I slowly pumped into Bella's tight ass as I fucker her pussy with my fingers. She tugged on my hair and then bit down on my shoulder as she came all around me. I pushed into her one last time and let go giving into the tightness, the clenching, the way her body pressed into mine as she came and I yelled out her name as I came with her.

I made sure to slowly pull myself out of Bella before I fell down on top of her. When I finally got control of myself I rolled off her and pulled her to me.

"Merry Christmas Edward. I hope you enjoyed your presents." She was smiling up at me with a devilish little grin. "I know I did."

After showering and washing Bella to make sure I didn't hurt her I held her in my arms and watched her sleep. The woman's love knew no bounds and I thanked god for sending my angel into my life. She'd given me her heart, body and soul and I knew then that even if the bad every started to outweigh the good, she still wouldn't leave me. I made a promise to her that night to make sure she always had more of the good.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

As if my husband could read my mind yet again, he knew that I needed a little time away from the craziness of our lives to just be with him and not have to worry about aggressive coworkers, ex-girlfriends, and dogging bullets. So here we laid in the small bedroom of Edward's private jet cuddling with each other as we made our way to Paris for the New Year. I looked down at the man that owned my heart and thanked god for him. To this day I still wore the diamond heart necklace he gave me for graduation, never taking it off. I fingered the diamond realizing it was as solid as our bond and smiled knowing how much Edward loved me too.

I thought back to the previous night and was actually proud of myself. Ever since the first time he mentioned it, I'd thought anal sex was something I could try for Edward. I wanted to give myself to him completely, have him claim every part of me, and I did. I didn't expect to enjoy it much but the feeling of Edward consuming every part of me made me come like a mad woman. I knew he was being gentle to make sure I enjoyed it and I did, but I think I got off more on how intense Edward was as he took me. The look in his eyes told me he understood it wasn't just kinky sex, he knew it was pure trust and love. It was us plain and simple.

The soft knocking of one of Edward's men signed us it was time to land. Once we deplaned we were ushered to a beautiful hotel in the heart of Paris. Edward had reserved a suite for us with an adjoin room for Michael and Johnny. Yes, they were with us, but they kept an unusually big distance from us and I felt even better about this trip.

"This really is perfect Edward. I'm so excited."

"Well baby, anything you want to do just let me know. I was thinking the Louvre one day, Esme suggested taking you to the Luxemburg Gardens, and of course there's the Effiel Tower. Maybe we can get fanny packs and turn into tourists!" The laughter in his voice and the sparkle in emerald eyes made me fall in love with him all over again. I loved seeing Edward's playful and carefree side and it stuck around almost the entire trip.

We spent the week visiting small towns on the outskirts of the city, stopped at quaint boutiques and found things for the new house. Edward even got into the spirit of things and took me to all the touristy locations and added a complete sense of normality to our trip. I did veto the fanny packs.

True to our nature, we did order room service and spent a day lying around the hotel room drinking wine and feeding each other cheese refusing to leave our bed. I rationalized it was to give Michael and Johnny some time off, but I just didn't want to share Edward with anyone else that day.

We also ventured out to tour a winery where Edward fell in love with the little boutique wines and went into business mode making arrangements to have them supply a new restaurant he was opening. Fortunately for me, this gave us a chance to tour the grounds freely and we ended up slowly making love to each other in a small secluded meadow. The time we spent there was amazing. Edward seemed relaxed, young and happy. His content smile played on his lips and hugged my soul the entire time.

I couldn't help but think about what our lives would be like if we didn't have all the danger back at home but then I remembered what Rose had once told me. That the danger was a part of who Edward was. I loved him, so I made a promise to myself to deal with Edward's life better from now on. It still broke my heart to think of the look on his face when he thought I wanted to leave him. I never wanted him to think that again.

Two nights before we left, Edward wanted to warn me about what was likely going to happen when we got back to the States.

"Bella, Caius Volturi will be coming to town. From what I've heard, he's very eager to meet you and we will most likely need to host another party for his arrival out of respect." Edward looked at me cautiously and ran his hands through his hair before he continued. "Except this get together will not be as carefree and friendly as it was with the O'Leary's. I'm positive Felix is responsible for the incident in the garage I just don't have enough solid proof to take him out without a messy war just yet. I'm not sure what either of them are planning." He shook his head and looked down, "so I've made arrangements for you to stay here for a while. Alice and Rose will join you of course and Esme and Renee are hoping to make the trip as well." I honestly couldn't believe what he was saying. No way in hell as he leaving me here.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I was pissed and Edward's words jolted me out of the peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded us for the past few days. "You can't hide me away in a different country while you put yourself in danger."

"Bella, I'm not going to argue with you about this." Edward looked at me with more resolve than when he first started this conversation. _The hell he wasn't._ I just looked up at him while he stared at me shaking his head as if the conversation was over.

"We're a partnership Edward, a team. We handle things together and you go behind my back and make arrangements to leave me in a different country. Was this your plan with this trip all along? Get me out of the country and leave me there under the pretense that we needed time together. I can't fucking believe you would do that to me, to us." I never got angry with Edward and surely never cursed at him unless it was dirty talk but the thought that this was all a ruse was heartbreaking. Luckily for my husband, the look on his face was utter surprise and exasperation.

"Bella, keeping you here was never the reason for the trip, honestly. You mentioned you wanted some time away from the drama so I thought this would be perfect. You just seemed so happy here that I got to thinking you might want to stay while I took care of things back home." I was out of bed and standing there pointing and yelling at him.

"So you just took it upon yourself to decide what I would do? Wrap it up with a pretty bow as a shopping trip with girlfriends and think I'd agree? Since when did I lose my ability to make decisions for myself?"

"Bella, you don't understand. I can't have you in danger. I don't want you mixed up in this. Jesus, watching you during the shootout was bad enough. I wasn't able to think about anything but getting you to safety." He was pleading with me now but his voice was taking on that authoritative tone he got when talking to his men and for once I wasn't turned on.

"Don't you even give me that tone. I'm not one of your men that asks how high just because the boss said jump. And I don't give a fuck what your reasoning is. This isn't how this marriage works. Communication Edward. You're the one who taught me that. So here's some communication for you. I'm not staying here without you. I'm going home to my family and my job with my husband and dealing with whatever shit life throws at us because that's where I belong. That's what I signed on for. And if you ever try to pull this shit again you'll fucking regret it." I was pulling on my clothes at this point as Edward just stared at me stunned.

"Isabella, please be reasonable."

"Reasonable? You've got to be fucking kidding me. Reasonable! You want to leave me stranded in a foreign country to go deal with killers and I'm the one not being reasonable. I can't even look at you right now." I grabbed my purse and started for the door. Edward jumped out of bed searching for his clothes and started yelling. Loudly.

"Bella don't you fucking walk out on me. We need to talk about this." The intensity of his words and the tone of his voice actually made me hesitate for a moment but I wasn't about to back down. A vacation to Paris was one thing but there was no way I was staying here without him. I pulled the hotel door room open and suddenly Edward's hand pushed it shut from behind me. I was startled. He spun me around and pressed me up against the door.

"You have to calm down and listen to me Isabella. This is what is best for you. I won't have you hurt because of the life I live." Edward's look was fierce but he just didn't get it. I started pushing on his chest with my balled up fists and just yelled for him to understand. It became shockingly clear to me we could separate ourselves from the danger physically, but the threats would always be there.

"I live that life too. Your life is my life too. You don't get to decide everything Edward. We decide these things together. What's best for me is to be with my husband. Do you really think I can flit around Paris shopping while I know that you're in danger? Do you not understand how much I love and need you?" I started crying at this point. "I agreed to the life you live when I married you. It's the life I live now too. I can't be away from you, I won't be. Please don't make me be."

Edward seemed to soften a bit and pulled me close to him and wrapped me in his embrace.

"God Bella, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I'm sorry. I really didn't plan this, you have to believe that. You're just so happy and relaxed here, I just thought it would be for the best." I snuggled my face into his bare chest and just took in his scent allowing it to calm me like it always has.

"I can't be without you Edward. I'm happy here because I'm with you. Don't you get that? Please, don't leave me. We can't be apart. I swear I'll take the first flight home if you try to leave me here."

"Bella, damn it. I don't want to be away from you either but I'm worried about you. I just have a bad feeling about the Volturi and I'm trying to cover all the bases. If you won't stay, I'm going to increase your security, and you'll have to check in with me more often."

"Anything Edward, just don't keep us apart. Nothing good will ever come from us being apart. You know that." Edward reluctantly nodded in agreement and carried me to the bed. We laid there feeling the warmth of each other, knowing that whatever was to come, we'd face it together.

"Bella, I have to be honest, I also don't want you going to back to work with that Biers character. I know we discussed this and I know Charlie thinks he's safe but I just don't. For the life of me I can't shake the feeling something's going to happen. And I think Charlie's completely focused on the fact that he can take better care of you that it's clouding his judgment."

I knew Edward wouldn't sit by and let the Riley situation go like it was. Riley had kept his distance after apologizing to me but I still felt uncomfortable around him. It was almost like he knew he was walking a fine line when it came to Charlie and Edward.

"I'll have Charlie reassign me when we get back. I know Charlie thinks he's looking out for me but Riley still gives me the creeps. I'll just explain in detail what he did I think Charlie will understand." It was the truth. Ever since Charlie convinced me to still work with Riley I felt like I was putting my own ambitions above my safety or Edward's peace of mind. I wasn't going to keep doing it.

"Really baby? You have no idea how much that would mean to me." A sense of calm seemed to come over Edward and I couldn't deny my smile.

"Consider it done love." And in my mind it already was.

That night we rang in the New Year making love and reaffirming our commitment to one another. Every time Edward entered me he did it with a need that matched my need for him, the need to be consumed completely by each other. We grabbed and pulled at each other, thrusting, pushing, fucking until we came together while he held my hand.

The return to New York made me a little sad that others would be interfering with the small private world Edward and I had created for ourselves in Paris, but it was also good to be home. Plans for the house were finished and we would move in during the middle of February. Edward wasn't joking when he said he would be increasing my security. Not only did I have Michael and Johnny and now Christopher back driving the Guardian, but I was now followed by an SUV with three other bodyguards that went everywhere with me. I thought it was rather ridiculous having 6 bodyguards, but I kept my mouth shut considering that was the compromise to staying in Paris without my husband.

It was the end of the month and the Volturi family was due in town for the weekend and Edward and I were hosting another dinner at the casino for their arrival. I walked out of the bathroom after getting ready and saw Edward standing in the middle of the room putting on his watch and more importantly wearing a tux. Sex on legs in a tuxedo. I couldn't help it, I had to have just a little of fun with him. I took his hand and pulled him down on the oversized leather chair in the bedroom.

"Bella, we're going to be late baby."

"Edward, you need to be nice and relaxed for tonight. As your wife, I believe it is my duty to make sure that you are." I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. I rubbed his amazing cock through his boxers and looked up at him. He was staring down at me with lust in his eyes. I pulled his raging hard on out of his boxers and gently kissed the head of his dick. I giggled just the slightest and ran my tongue from his head to the base and back again getting him ready for my mouth. I smiled and then took his cock into my mouth and began sucking and licking. I pushed him as far back as he would go and as his head hit the back of my throat I sucked.

"Jesus Bella, you're so fucking good at this. So deep. Shit." I continued stroking him and sucking on him until I felt his balls tighten. I slid my hand in his boxers and gently rubbed them as I pushed the head of his cock slightly down my throat. "Fuck" fell from Edward's lips as his seed dripped down the back of my throat in spurts. I continued sucking until I knew I had swallowed all of what he had to give. I looked up at him and he was just staring at me with pride I his eyes. I tucked him back in his boxers and zipped him up.

"Okay, I think we can go now." I said with a smile as Edward stood and took my hand mumbling something about "fucking amazing".

When we got to the casino I was approached by a very pale man with white hair and an evil look in his eye. Edward immediately pulled me to him as the man continued making his way over to us.

"Just stay by me baby." I nodded and smiled at my sexy husband.

"Ah, what a wonderful pleasure. You must be the incredible Isabella I continue to hear so much about." The smile on the man's face was menacing to say the least.

"Isabella, this is Caius Volturi, Caius, my wife, Isabella." Edward pulled me to him even closer. Caius put out his hand for me but instead of shaking my hand he brought it up too his lips and kissed it. "Delicate as a flower" he said before releasing my hand. _Dude definitely had the creepy thing going on._

He then took my arm and encircled it with his and started walking.

"Come Isabella, so many in my family would like to meet the woman who tamed the great Edward Cullen." I looked up at Edward and he nodded as he walked with me while keeping his hand on the small of my back. Caius walked us over to a bunch of well-dressed men drinking scotch and smoking cigars.

"Everyone, this prize is the beautiful Isabella Cullen. Edward's wife. Tell us Edward, how did you get so lucky to find such a diamond in the rough?" Caius' tone was menacing as he looked at my husband. I moved from him and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and immediately felt him relax.

"Actually Mr. Volturi, I consider myself the lucky one." I smiled the sweetest most innocent smile I could come up with. And the bastard laughed at me.

"How charming of you my dear, but I was speaking to your husband," Caius responded while pointing to the both of us. _Someone needed to remind the guy it wasn't the 1920s. _Edward cleared his throat obviously unamused.

"Caius, Isabella speaks when she wants. But to answer your question I spotted her in one of my clubs and knew I'd stop at nothing to make her mine, always." I could hear the threat in his voice and I'll be honest, it turned me on. A lot.

Caius laughed to himself and looked around at his family members as if he was sharing a secret. Another man then stepped forward who looked a lot like creepy dude. He stuck out his hand and kissed mine and introduced himself as Marcus Volturi. I started to wonder if I had any hand sanitizer in my purse because all these weird dudes kissing my hands was making me feel dirty.

"Pleased to meet you Marcus." I tried to remain polite.

I noticed there were women with the Volturi men but all they were doing was standing around quietly talking only to each other or not talking at all and they were drinking, heavily. None of them were introduced to us which I found odd but everything about the evening was proving to be odd. Most of them looked like they were made out of plastic and all of them were dripping in gawdy gems, gold, and designer everything. I smiled politely at them but got nothing in return. _Unless you count a few evil sneers._

"So Isabella tell us about yourself." And thank you Marcus for putting me on the spot. I leaned into Edward and smiled.

"Well, aside from doing everything possible to keep my husband happy, I work at my father's law firm a few days a week." I knew I was laying it on thick but I couldn't help it. I knew Edward saw this family as a threat so I wanted to play the perfect wife.

"How wonderful, are you a secretary?" Yes asshat because every chick that works at a law firm is a secretary. And we call them assistants because no lawyer could survive without them.

"Actually Marcus, I'm an attorney, criminal defense." Caius clapped his hands together in front of himself in a rather dramatic fashion and started laughing loudly.

"Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. A smart girl too. Oh Isabella, such a prize. Edward, you should be careful with this one, she's quite a find." And he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Don't worry Caius, I know how wonderful my wife is and I'm extremely careful with her." Edward's voice was murderous and matched the look on his face and the fire in his eyes. As if things could get more exciting, Felix decided to join our conversation.

"Ah, Bella, such a pleasure to see you again." I was not giving that creep my hand.

"Felix." My response was like ice. The guy freaked me the fuck out and I didn't want to be around him knowing he was probably responsible for the incident in the garage. Luckily it appeared he was smart enough not to bring Tanya with him.

Caius took my arm and began to lead me to the table.

"Let's eat my dear and you can tell me all about yourself." No way was I letting creepy dude bother me all night.

"My apologies Mr. Volturi, but I'm sure you understand my place is with my husband." I took my arm away from him and politely patted his hand which was cold and scaly. He looked at me in surprise but I could also see the anger.

"Surely Edward can be apart from you for one meal Isabella."

"That may be true Mr. Volturi, but I can't part from him." I smiled politely and from behind me I could hear Edward.

"Darling, you know that's definitely not true. Come." He put his hand forward and I grasped it in mine thankful to be connected to him again. We made our way to the head of the table and as he pulled out my chair he looked down and kissed my forehead. "You're amazing" was whispered in my ear and I could feel the smile on his face. Pride radiated throughout my body.

At the other end of the table the three Volturi men were in a quiet discussion and did not look pleased. Dinner was tense to say the least. I tried talking to Alice and Rose but I could tell we were all completely enthralled by the conversations going on around us. Not to mention the looks Rose was giving the Volturi women as they sat there picking at their food like it was poison and mostly drinking their meals.

"So Edward, I heard you had some trouble here a little while ago." Caius was smirking as he referred to the shooting in the garage.

"Nothing that isn't being handled properly. I'm sure security at the casino this evening will be just fine." Edward nodded at Felix who just sat there oblivious like he didn't have a care in the world.

"It's a different time we're living in when our women are also under attack." Our women, who the hell did this old man think he was? I just glared at him. He glared right back.

"Or when they work. Why do you allow that Edward?" I actually started choking on my water for a few seconds thinking I couldn't have heard the man correctly.

Edward raised his eyebrow and started to laugh, "Caius, my friend, Isabella works because she enjoys it. My wife is an extremely intelligent woman, and I'm man enough to admit I have a hard time denying her anything." I reached my hand over and placed it in Edwards.

"She also has one hell of a right hook if I've heard correctly." Ah Felix, always stupid enough to confirm Edward's suspicions. _Why don't you just come out and say Jacob and Tanya compared notes?_

"She sure as hell does. Broke a fed's nose because he mouthed off to her." Emmett was laughing innocently and pulled out his phone to show Rose the picture of Jacob Black's face, again.

Edward was just staring at Felix with a murderous look in his eyes. Some of the other women looked over at me in shock. _The Stepford wives theme song rang through my head._

"Odd that you'd know that Felix," Edward said as his voice dripped of venom. I could see the wheels turning in Edward's head.

We eventually finished dinner and the men went to gamble. After my previous failed attempt at blackjack I chose to sit at the bar with Rose and Alice. They were giving me a hard time for ruining their shopping spree in France as I stared off and watched my husband having an intense conversation with Caius and Marcus. I eventually excused myself and made my way to the ladies room. As I was coming back into the casino I was stopped by Felix.

"Isabella, you should join me in Chicago soon. Edward sent his last fuck out there for me so it's really only a matter of time. I'm sure we could have some fun together." _Maybe the Volturi's believed in inbreeding and that made them all stupid. _

"Felix, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a very happily married woman and I find your invitation offensive to say the least." He only stepped closer to me.

"I can show you things and give you things Edward can't." I actually laughed at that.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that. My Edward gives me everything I could ever need and I belong to him, so please direct your inappropriate advances elsewhere." With that I continued to laugh and walked away to find my husband. I could feel Felix's eyes boring into my back as I left.

For the next two days Edward was a ball of stress. He apologized to me profusely for the way the Volturi treated me at the casino, but I didn't care about them. Edward was making deals with Caius but even I could tell he was overly suspicious as to everyone's motives.

The Volturi finally left on Monday and I received a package at my office Tuesday morning hand delivered from Tiffany. It was a beautiful necklace, a double strand of diamonds set in platinum, with a note thanking me for a lovely visit with the promise of more gifts in the future. It was from Caius. I immediately called Edward to let him know and he was pissed. I also arranged for the necklace to be returned and the very large sum of money it produced to be donated to the legal aide society. I sent Caius a note thanking him for the generous donation and letting him know my husband was the only man allowed to send me gifts.

**EPOV**

After one of the most amazing weeks of my life Bella and I returned from Paris and set about our normal lives. If you can all them normal. I received a rather unpleasant phone call from Charlie on Tuesday and had to let him know I was involved with Bella's insistence to have a new attorney assigned to her instead of Riley Biers. I was beginning to think the guy was either a stalker or had fallen into some delusion that Bella would be with him if it wasn't for me. I didn't want her working with him.

"Charlie, I'm uncomfortable with him and your own daughter doesn't even like him. Why are you so insistent on this?"

"Look Edward, the guy has been with me for over 5 years. He knows how to handle himself around some of the scum we defend and he promised he'd watch out for her while she was here. You're jeopardizing that." I could see Charlie's point but he refused to open up to the fact Riley was also scum.

"Charlie, I have the guys there at the office. They aren't going to let anything happen to her. Have her work just with you if that's what you're worried about. I don't want her working with Biers anymore."

Eventually Charlie gave up and I could tell he was frustrated but got the point. I simply reminded him it was what Bella wanted too. I knew him and knew he couldn't deny her either so I felt some satisfaction from the conversation. If I had my way Biers wouldn't be in the office at all anymore but I couldn't justify firing him to Charlie. I made it a point to let Michael and Christopher know they needed to keep an extra eye on the bastard.

The visit from the Volturi was stressful to say the least. The blatant eyefucking of my wife by each of the Volturi men made me want to unload every weapon available during our dinner together. No one did or said anything out-rightly disrespectful and these were made men, there would be consequences to taking them out for just looking at my wife. It wasn't a chance I could afford to take since it wasn't just me at risk, but also the Family.

Fortunately Caius needed my connections at the docks for foreign shipments of weapons and drugs and I happily set myself up a nice little profit from his needs. I warned him I wouldn't tolerate his treatment of Bella and he insisted he would apologize and handle the situation. I couldn't help but think he wanted to get his creepy old hands on her as well. When Bella called to tell me what she did with his apology gift I actually spit coffee all over my desk laughing my ass off. The woman really knew how to handle people.

Bella also told me about her encounter with Felix at the casino. That was enough for me. I was furious and discussed my plans with Jasper and Emmett. Felix was going to be taken out. I now had almost enough proof he was responsible for the shootout in the garage, Rocco's death, and he propositioned my wife after being warned. Volturi opinions aside, there were enough cardinal sins broken to now justify the hit. I knew it might cause some problems with Caius, but he knew the rules and he also knew Felix broke them. He had to know this was coming. The message was going to be sent that no one touched my wife. I was done playing games.

I called Bella and let her know I won't be home for dinner and asked her to stay in the Penthouse for the evening. She of course agreed saying she had a lot of work to catch up on but just wanted to make sure I'd be home to tuck her in. I promised her I wasn't missing that.

I invited Felix to the club like I usually did. I also made arrangements with my men at the warehouse for later cleanup and disposal of the body.

Emmett, Jasper and I arrived at the club and took up residence in the VIP section. Felix was holding court with his friends and groping one of the hookers from upstairs. _At least he'd get his last titty feel in before I killed him._ After he had enough liquor in him I began discussing some of the details of Caius' next shipment with him. He seemed impressed that he was being included in his father's business. I suggested we head down to the docks and check out the drop off location. It was almost too easy.

Felix climbed into the waiting SUV and we made our way to my warehouse by the docks. Once he entered the warehouse Emmett knocked him over the head with the butt of his gun and Felix went down.

After a few rounds of cards with my boys, Felix finally came too and found himself tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse.

"What the fuck is going on?" Seriously, did he really need to ask that question? You're tied to a chair in a dark warehouse with the top guys from a rival mafia family and you ask what's going on? Fucking stupid. Emmett giggled as Jasper shook his head in disbelief. We set our cards down and stood ready for our kill.

"What the fuck Edward?" _Have I mentioned that I hate stupid people?_

"Felix, you're not that bright are you? Shame really." Emmett walked to him and punched him in the face and we all watched the blood spurted from his nose and mouth. I really should talk to him about his anger issues but why ruin my fun?

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out it was you Felix? You had men shoot at my wife! MY WIFE!" The rage began boiling inside of me as I remembered the image of Bella scared and screaming in the car. "And then you fucking proposition her in my own casino? After I warned you not to go near her. Warned you I'd kill you. I'm not a man that goes back on my word Felix."

I could see the panic flashing across his face as he tried to understand the enormity of his present situation. "But you're working with my father, he won't allow this."

This time Jasper went over and punched him in the stomach. From the way he was tied up a punch to the stomach in that position was excrutatingly painful.

"Do you think that matters? You fucked with Isabella." The venom in Jasper's voice made me respect my friend even more. Felix began coughing up blood from the damage Jasper inflicted.

"You're going to die tonight Felix. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What is your father planning and why were you sent here in the first place?"

"Fuck you," he spat out in a mouthful of blood. Emmett punched him in the face again and I could hear his jaw break.

"Why is Marcus in Boston?" I pulled out the Kimber my wife gave me for Christmas and appraised it's metallic beauty. I found it appropriate to kill the man that terrorized her and had her bodyguard killed with the gun she gave me as a gift.

Felix looked at the gun and his eyes widened finally understanding the seriousness of his situation.

"Okay, okay, we were sent to watch you guys. My father wants the docks. He says he could double the business he has in Chicago if he can get the docks here or in Boston and he's sick of paying you and the O'Learys to use them." Fucking pussy just ratted out his own father.

"You realize you're pathetic right? You just gave up your old man for no reason at all. Did you think I would let you go if you talked? Caius should thank me for taking you out. You're fucking weak." With that I held up the gun, pointed it at his head and shot him between the eyes. Felix's lifeless body slumped forward as much as it could against the ropes used to tie him to the chair and blood oozed out of his head as I stared at him in disgust. He had no honor.

Emmett, Jasper and I made our way out of the warehouse knowing my men would arrive later that evening to dispose of the body.

I walked into the Penthouse to find Bella asleep on the couch. I gathered her up and took her to bed sorry that I wasn't there to tuck her in earlier. As she laid in the bed I just watched her sleep. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was spread out on the pillow around her. She was beautiful and watching her made me realize everything I did was justified. I couldn't let men like Felix around her innocence and beauty. With a sense of accomplishment for putting one of the Volturi down I decided to shower before joining Bella in bed.

As I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair I felt my wife's soft arms wrap around my waist as she rested her head on my back.

"You still found a way to tuck me in." I could feel her smile on my skin. I turned in her arms and looked down at her. "I promised you I would."

"I missed you." She started kissing my chest and caressing my forearms. "Make it up to me?"

I gently grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up to me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was rolling her hips into me as my cock rubbed along her center. I kissed her lips and whispered that I loved her as I entered her. She began moaning and tugging on my hair as I pressed her up against the wall of the shower and pushed into her even further. Every time was better than the last.

"More Edward, more. I need you." I could feel her breasts rubbing up and down my chest as I took her over and over again, her nipples leaving a trail of fire across my skin. She began sucking on my neck and pushing her hips to meet my thrusts. The water was hot and steamy and I was on sensory overload. "Fuck Bella."

"Yes Edward, come with me." She tightened around my cock as her release took over and I came into her violently as I pushed her up against the shower wall. She rested her head on my shoulder as she whispered.

"Jesus you're amazing, ever time is amazing." I only wished the woman could see how amazing she was.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I sat in my office trying to immerse myself in a new case load of files after being assigned to a new attorney. I was pissed all my work with Riley was now inconsequential to my current case work and I was also upset about the lack of opportunities I was now going to have under a new attorney. I decided to direct that anger at one person and only one person, Riley Biers. If he hadn't been such a weirdo I could be still be sitting second chair for an attempted murder trial and working through cases I was already familiar with. But no, wacko had to go and freak me out and piss off my husband.

I didn't blame Edward for the way he felt. Oddly enough I felt the same way. I was just trying to make peace with my father and appease both parties but in the end, I had to stick with my gut and with my husband.

Charlie bitched at first but when I gave him the details of Riley's advances towards me he backed off. He actually looked a little shocked by Riley's behavior but he didn't doubt I was telling the truth. It just took a little while to get through to him. Edward of course was a gentleman about it and didn't say anything to Charlie. I think dad was having a hard time letting Edward take care of me and thought he could do the same in the office. But things didn't always go the way the men in my life planned.

I was also trying to establish some precedent that I could in fact take care of myself. Yes, Edward's world was a dangerous one and I left my security up to him when it came to that, but I didn't want anyone thinking I couldn't look out for my own wellbeing or for my career. I resolved to adjust to the new work situation just as I had when I started and more forward.

"You don't have to stay with him you know. I could help you find a way out." I looked up from my work to see Riley standing in my office with a look of concern painted on his face.

Since my reassignment, Riley made a few comments about my inability to handle myself professionally but he'd kept his distance. I thought it was ironic that he accused me of being unprofessional when he was the one that made sexual advances toward me in his drunken haze. Not to mention how his girlfriend behaved in front of my husband. I seriously wanted to scratch the bitch's eyes out.

Coincidently, Victoria actually met Riley up in the office one day during the week for lunch. I passed them in the lobby and she snickered after telling me she got her way and I couldn't have Riley anymore. I think she was as crazy as her boyfriend.

Sure, Riley continued to drop off what he thought were important documents from cases we'd both worked on but other than that he seemed to stay away. His arrival in my office this afternoon surprised me.

"I know he made you leave me and you don't need to be so upset about it Bella." I shook my head trying to understand what was going on.

"Riley, you aren't supposed to be in here. And I'm not upset about that, in fact, you should know I was the one who asked for the reassignment."

"You know you only did it because he made you. He felt threatened by us just like Victoria did."

"Riley, Edward doesn't make me do anything. I asked to be reassigned because you creeped me out, just like you're doing now." Riley looked at me and just smiled like my words had no meaning to them whatsoever.

"Bella, you can't be living the life you always wanted with him. I can help you. You have to see what he's doing to you." The more he talked the more I realized just how off his rocker the guy was. I pushed aside my frustration and gathered my wits about me.

"Riley, I really don't know what you're talking about but I do know I'm not your concern anymore. Please leave. Now." He just looked at me and put his hands up and turned to walk out my office.

"I'm always here Bella," he said as he left. The way he said it sounded odd, like it was supposed to be a comfort but to me it seemed like it was more of a threat than anything else. I couldn't focus on it. I didn't want to think about it. I was determined to get back to work and push forward.

I didn't see Riley again that week but I always felt like he was around. I knew Johnny and Michael were watching him so I didn't pay much attention. Now that we no longer had firm business to deal with, I hoped Riley would just go back to how he was before I started work here.

Charlie was easier to deal with during the week. He finally broke down and admitted he thought Riley would look out for me during the day and that's why he was so determined to keep me working with him. This pissed me off because I was sick of people thinking I couldn't take care of myself. At least Edward gave me a choice, as much as it pained him to do so. I was still getting over his insistence to leave me in Paris and I couldn't help but feel like everyone underestimated me all the time.

I talked to Esme about the situation on Friday as we finalized the move into the new house.

"They're men dear. Of course they know what's best." She added a mock laugh to prove her point. "Believe me Bella, we can all see your inner strength. They just try to overlook it because they assume they're stronger since they can pee standing up."

I loved talking to Esme when I was upset about things. She as always rational about a situation and gave the most sound advice. Plus she was always able to make me laugh at the situation.

We continued working and determined we would have the big move into the new house the next week. It was a bitch coordinating all the deliveries and shipments so I decided to take the next week off work to make sure Esme wasn't doing all the heavy lifting without me. I figured this would also give Riley some time to calm down and get used to not working with me anymore. Of course Charlie didn't have a problem with me taking any time off and thought it worked out perfectly since I was transitioning anyway.

Edward's world seemed to settle down a little after Caius and his family left town. I was glad they were gone because I didn't like the state Edward was in while they were here. He was a ball of nervous energy, angry and checked in with me every half an hour. And I mean every half an hour. Johnny actually found me in the ladies room at work one afternoon with a cellphone and a frantic Edward on the other end. I was a little annoyed to say the least but the worry in Edward's voice kept me from saying anything. I just reminded myself his heart was always in the right place.

Luckily my husband seemed much more relaxed after the night he asked me to stay locked up in the Penthouse. I figured something big happened but I only wanted to know the things that were important to us so I didn't pester him for an explanation. In all honesty I was just happy to have my carefree husband back.

On Saturday night Alice insisted on a girls night out which turned into a wedding planning party including Esme and Renee. Edward sent me with a few bottles of wine from the little winery we found in Paris and everyone ended up a little drunk but it was fun. I couldn't remember the last time Rose and I sat around bullshitting and I was happy to reconnect with my friends.

Rose being Rose insisted we relieve ourselves of the wedding planning by drinking to each new detail Alice announced. We were trashed by the end of the night.

Edward came to pick me up later and just laughed at me as I tried to walk out of Rose's condo like I was completely sober.

"You're drunk." He joked. Okay, it wasn't really a joke because yeah, I was drunk. I graciously giggled my agreement with him. _Snorted actually but hey, I was drunk._

"I think I like drunk Bella." I like sexy Edward.

"We'll have to do something about that when we get home baby." Thinking out loud while drunk. I really had no control but it felt good to let go every once in a while. Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me to the car seeing as I wasn't doing such a good job of it on my own.

"I love you Edward. You're so fun when those creepy people aren't in town." Edward laughed loudly and it hurt my head a little. He set me down in the car and belted me in.

"Which creepy people baby?" he asked as he tried to push the lose strands of my hair out of my face for me.

"The old white pervert and his gross sons. They're all creepy." Yes, I'm gifted in the art of conversation.

"We only have to worry about one son anymore love." Edward joked but I didn't really understand what he meant. My brain was foggy from too much wine and I couldn't really be bothered to pay much attention to anything other than my man's sexy lips moving to form words. God he was hot.

I woke the next morning in one of Edward's t-shirts to a single rose with a note on Edward's pillow.

_Had to take care of something. I'll be home with breakfast - E_

I curled back up in the bed and went back to sleep waiting for my husband to come home with food.

"Bella honey, time to eat." Edward's soft velvet voice coaxed me out of my dream state and back to reality. He had bagels and eggs and the precious gift of coffee waiting for me.

"What did you girls do last night?" The smile played on Edward's face as he spoke to me.

"Well, Rose thought it would be funny to make us all drink every time Alice gave a new wedding detail. I don't remember much after the flower arrangements."

"It's nice to see you acting your age for once, getting drunk and joking around with the girls." Edward just smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I've been worried about you since the Volturi were here Bella. It makes me happy to see you happy, letting lose a little."

"I am happy baby. You make me happy." We continued to eat and talk and spent a lazy Sunday morning in bed. Eventually I had the sudden urge to show Edward the house and all the progresses I'd made with Esme before we moved in.

"So do you want to maybe see the house? I made arrangements with Esme and we're moving in next week like we planned. I just thought if you weren't busy today we could stop by and see it and you can let me know what you think."

"Of course I do love to see it finished. It looked fantastic the last time I was there. We'll go over this afternoon and then we can stop and get dinner in the city after. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." And it was. Edward and I eventually left the safe haven of our comfy bed and headed over to the house. I'm happy to say my husband was impressed. Everything had come together just as we wanted it. Mostly thanks to Esme but I tried to keep everything aligned with our personalities so my contributions could also be seen throughout the house.

Top of the line appliances were already installed in the kitchen. All the painting was finished, the state of the art alarm system was up and running and spacious and clean designs decorate the house yet still left a homey feel. The place was beautiful and just waiting to be filled with a few remaining appliances, all of our new furniture and eventually our family.

"You've created a wonderful home for us baby. We're going to be so happy here. I can't wait to start living here with you. Raising our children here. It's going to be amazing." Edward's words stung a little and he must have noticed because he pulled me close to him and looked me deep in the eyes. "Don't Bella, you can't hide the disappointment from me. It's going to happen love, I know it is. It hasn't been that long. And I can feel it in my heart love. You're going to be a mom here."

"And you're going to be a dad here." I couldn't help but get caught up in Edward's confidence. The last couple of months after coming off birth control again had not gone as I wanted them too, but I couldn't deny Edward's words. It hadn't been that long and maybe the new house would be where everything would finally come together. We left the house hand in hand happy with the way things were working out for now.

**EPOV**

The following days after I took out Felix were tense to say the least. I heard Caius was calling around across the country but mostly in New York looking for his missing son. He even called me directly after a couple of days.

"Edward, I can't locate Felix anywhere. Where is he?" Caius' voice sounded weary and sad. I loved it.

"Caius, the last time I saw Felix he was getting high in my club with a handful of hookers. He's probably just holed up with them for the time being. I know I wouldn't want to head back to Tanya so quickly." I laughed to try and hide the chill that ran up my spine thinking about that vile woman. The old man laughed to himself and agreed with me.

"You're probably right Cullen, but remember he's my son. He's next in line here. If you did anything to him I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do. I promise you that." There was a new threatening tone to the man's words but I knew he was weak and didn't have the resources to back it up. Especially without his trusted son around to cause problems. Regardless, Caius' tone pissed me off.

"Don't be making baseless threats Caius. You know I won't put up with them. I wouldn't be surprised if Felix got caught trying to fuck another man's wife. That is always a possibility you know. He has no respect." I was quickly losing my temper and trying hard not to let Caius' attitude or the entire family's treatment of my wife get to me.

"Maybe you should think about putting that girl of yours on a tighter leash Cullen. Maybe train her to be a little more respectful. She didn't even keep the gift I sent her."

"That's because my wife has class and doesn't take gifts from old men. When you find Felix, get him the fuck out of my city and keep your family in line from now on. I'm already watching you Caius and I don't like what I see." I hung up the phone before I got more pissed and delivered the news I'd been trying so hard to keep to myself.

The simple fact was I wanted to be the one to tell Caius I ended his son. I wanted to threaten Marcus and then Caius himself. But I didn't because I knew it would be more painful for both of them to search for and never find Felix. The unknown was always harder and that was the comfort I was taking away from my recent dealings with the Volturi.

In the meantime I was also monitoring the Riley situation at Bella's firm. Johnny and Michael reported the guy stayed out of Bella's office for the most part but always seemed to still be around her, getting coffee at the same time or leaving just when she did. Johnny questioned if he could be a fed and I gave it some thought but decided the guy was just infatuated with my wife. To be on the safe side, I made a few phone calls with some contacts I had at FBI headquarters. Surprisingly I couldn't get any solid information on the guy so I kept the thought in the back of my head. No one had heard of him, but that didn't mean he wasn't working for them in some capacity.

Charlie had also come around and realized his daughter was a little more difficult to keep an eye on that one might imagine. We had dinner over at the Swan's house during the week and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as Renee could get.

The third morning after Felix's untimely demise Agent Jacob Black stopped by my office for a chat. I was expecting Black to do something now that his good friend was missing. To be honest I was actually a little surprised by Black's forward approach. He was not keeping his connections to the Volturi as closely guarded as usual.

"Afraid to visit the house Officer?" I laughed at him considering he now seemed to avoid Bella whenever he could. She consistently shut him down and it frustrated the hell out of him. He acted all business like but I knew the bastard was easy to get to, and thanks to my wife, exactly what buttons to push.

"Felix Volturi is missing." _Tell me something I didn't know._ Black sat down in the seat across from me without it being offered. I noticed he had a knack for that.

"And?"

"Where is he?" _Huh, in pieces at the bottom of the Hudson?_

"So, you do the bidding for the Volturi family do you?" I shook my finger at him. "And on the federal government's dime no less. Not good officer." I knew he was working for Caius so I could only assume the old man sent him here to try and bust my balls. But Jacob just sat across from me without the understanding I knew his moves before he did. The guy was an amateur.

"He's important to an ongoing investigation we have. Where is he?" _Cause if you ask, I'm just going to come out and tell you._

"You have quite a few ongoing investigations don't you Black? How the hell am I supposed to know where you're witnesses run off to?" I put the word witnesses in air quotes and began laughing at him. He really was like a pissed off kid when it came to the simplest things like calling him officer or mocking him.

"I know you had something to do with his disappearance Cullen. It won't take me long to find proof and then I'm going to take you down."

"Really Black, Caius give you this information? You know you're despicable. You sit here and pretend like you're fighting for justice and upholding the law and you're nothing but a lackey for the Volturi family."

Black rose from his seat across from my desk and for once stared me directly in the eyes. "You keep making enemies Cullen, you never know who's going to get hurt because of it."

"Is that a threat officer?" I didn't like his tone and made a mental note to check in with the tail I put on him after the casino shooting. I wanted to make sure I was always a few steps ahead of him. Jacob just shook his head and started to walk away.

"Well thanks for the tip. I'll tell the little woman you said hi." Fucking feds are useless.

I could hear Emmett laughing outside my office as he must have seen Black leaving. I swear he would have paid a million dollars to see Bella break Black's nose.

He entered my office and we started shooting the shit. Apparently he was planning on asking Rose to marry him in a few weeks and wanted Bella's help to pick out the ring. I figured that was best because Emmett being Emmett would just buy the biggest thing possible and not give it much thought. Rose deserved something special.

"So you think she'll say yes?" Emmett looked at me and started laughing.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she can't resist me dude. But we will not be having the fiasco of a wedding our boy Jasper is going through. Your sister has gone outer limits with the planning dude." I couldn't even attempt to deny Emmett's statement. Alice was full blown wedding crazy. I was just happy to foot the bill and not get into the details.

Picking Bella up drunk from Rose's condo the other night was evidence of Alice's reign of terror. Leave it to Rose and Bella to get drunk while wedding planning. She was so cute rambling about lace and flowers and how she couldn't give shit about any of it. Well, it was cute until she passed out on the drive home and I knew I wasn't getting any. But I didn't mind. I was a very satisfied man in the bedroom and it was nice to see my wife act so young and happy.

It was also great to see my two best friends finding women and settling down. Even if one of them was with my sister, but Jasper treated Alice like she hung the moon so I didn't have much of a problem with that anymore. And Emmett and Rose seemed to be the only two people who could put up with each other so I was happy for them.

Emmett and I continued talking and eventually started discussing the new restaurant I was opening as well as some other new ventures. Through my imported wine contact I was also able to buy off some guys at the customs department to help forge documents so I could bring in exotic artwork and rare cars easier. Business was good and my empire was expanding.

My blackberry interrupted us with a call from Garrett. "Garrett my friend, how's Kate and the new baby?"

"They're good Edward, thank you. But that's not why I'm calling." I didn't like the sound of his voice, he seemed rushed and a little off.

"Edward, Marcus left Boston last night. I just got word that he was raging on and on about his brother being missing and he was going to find him in New York. He mentioned you Edward, specifically. You need to watch your back."

"Thank you Garrett. I appreciate you taking the time to call and warn me. Do take care of that wonderful family of yours."

"You too Edward, please give Bella our love."

"Will do buddy, will do."

I ended the call and looked up at Emmett and Jasper who had joined us while I was on the phone. I relayed Garrett's message and warned them to be on the lookout for Marcus. I didn't want him in my city going off halfcocked looking for Felix. We continued discussing security for the new restaurant when Bella called to let me know how things were going at the house.

"We'll be able to have dinner here tonight Edward. And sleep here. Unless you need to stay in the city." The excitement in her voice brightened my entire day. I could almost see her smile radiating through the phone as she talked to me.

"We'll stay at the house. I'll pick up food on the way home so you don't have to worry about cooking after such a long day. I'll call you before I leave. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. I can't wait until you get here!"

Bella took the week off work to coordinate our move into the new house. Between her and my mother I couldn't have asked for a better place to live. The remodel was gorgeous with every amenity one could want yet they were able to still make the gigantic house feel comfortable and homey. We weren't taking much from the Penthouse keeping it available for when we would spend the night in the city so most of the new furniture was being delivered today. After visiting the house this weekend, I was just as excited as Bella to start living there.

I continued my conversation with Jasper and Emmett about the new restaurant until I got a call from Johnny about an hour later. He sounded panicked.

"Boss, Mrs. Cullen is missing sir." As the words registered I almost dropped the phone. I looked up and Emmett and Jasper were both on their phones with panicked expressions on their faces.

"What?" I was standing now and yelling. "Where? How?"

"We think it was one of the delivery men boss. We heard her screaming and a van pulled away. We got a few of them but couldn't get a clean shot of the guy who grabbed her. We didn't want to risk hurting her. Christopher and Michael went after them."

Six bodyguards. Six fucking bodyguards and my wife is missing.

My Bella.

Bile rose in my throat and I started to feel faint. "Esme?"

"She's here sir. She's shaken up but she's okay. Boss, he looked like Volturi." Marcus. I could hear Garrett's warning in my head. _You need to watch your back._

I slammed the phone down and looked up at Emmett and Jasper. "Volturi" was all Emmett said. Jasper nodded in agreement and said that he'd track Bella's phone. I started pacing as Jasper got to work. The phone tracked to the house, she didn't have it with her. More of my men rushed into the office as the news quickly spread.

"Everywhere he's been in the city, everywhere I want searched. I don't give a shit how, but my wife is to be found. Alive, unharmed. I don't care what you have to do or who needs to die. Torture or kill whoever you need to. No one is off limits! Find her, now!" Guys scattered knowing I would take anyone out that failed, even in my own family. No one was safe until Bella was.

I listen to more men show up and more people barking orders and theories. I couldn't just sit there. My mind was racing with images of Bella being dragged away into a van. "We're going to the house."

Emmett, Jasper and I sped toward the house as I prayed to god my wife was okay and tried to keep my emotions under control. This wasn't the time to lose focus. When we pulled up I was amazed that someone was even able to get in here and get to her.

The place was built like a fucking fortress, security cameras and armed guards everywhere. The brick walls surrounding the property were high and virtually unscalable and the gate was made out of titanium. As we passed through the front entrance I took in the scene. Armed men were everywhere, people were running around and three dead guys dressed in delivery uniforms were laying in part of the driveway. And Bella wasn't there.

My mother was sitting on the front steps sobbing. She looked tiny and frantic. She jumped up when she saw me approach and started yelling.

"Oh Edward, it was a delivery man. He delivered a couch and then grabbed her. Just grabbed her." Esme's body was shaking as she cried. I yelled for someone to call Carlisle for her because I couldn't deal with her right now. I had to find Bella.

I was enraged. I stormed through the house yelling at people. Bella's phone and purse were sitting on the table in the foyer. I grabbed them and marched to my new office. Emmett and Jasper followed still shouting into their phones. Jasper immediately started going over the security footage from the house as Bella's phone rang on the desk beside me. I looked down and didn't recognize the number but I answered it immediately.

"Edward?" It was my Bella, her voice was shaky and I could tell she'd been crying. But it was her. Relief spread through my body knowing she was alive.

"Jesus Bella, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Edward, I'm okay for now. I'm scared Edward." I could hear yelling in the background and became furious. I heard Bella scream and the phone fall to the ground.

"Bella!" I was yelling for her and all I could hear was her muffled cries. "Bella!"

"Just tell him." I recognized the slimy voice as Marcus Volturi and heard him yelling at my wife in the background.

"Edward." The fear in her voice broke my fucking heart. "Edward I'm visiting with Laurent and Marcus."

"Baby, I'm gonna come find you Bella. I promise you." A thousand fears ran through my mind at once. Where could they have her? It couldn't be that far, she's only been missing for an hour or two. I tried to grab onto the theory that they needed her alive but I was terrified. Marcus obviously wasn't thinking clearly if he came after Bella instead of me. He had to know I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The depth of his desperation led him to this and that scared me the most.

"Edward, Laurent and Marcus just want to visit with me until Felix comes home. They said once he did our visit would be over and you could come get me. Please come get me Edward." Her please ripped out my heart and left a gaping hole in my chest. I couldn't breathe thinking about the situation we were in but I had to keep it together for Bella's safety.

"Okay baby, where can I come get you?" I hear my wife scream no and then I heard her muffled cries again. The sound of my innocent wife crying boiled the rage inside of me.

Marcus got on the phone. "Five am Cullen. We'll call with a location. Just bring Felix. No tricks or I swear to you we'll take turns fucking her before I slit her throat." I could hear Bella screaming in the background that she loved me and then the phone went dead.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I was running late to meet Esme at the house because of the morning traffic, and well, if I'm being honest, the spontaneous sex on the kitchen counter this morning after seeing Edward in his suit. _Seriously, can you blame me? _But if Esme asks, I'm sticking with the morning traffic. It made me realize how excited I was to be moving out of the city. Sure, we'd still spend a significant amount of time at the Penthouse, but I couldn't wait to get out to the quiet estate Edward bought for our future family. The final furniture and appliance deliveries as well as the wine cellar deliveries were being made today and we would be able to spend the night at the house tonight if Edward wasn't needed late at the club.

Esme being Esme was already handing out muffins and coffee to the delivery men and directing them to the proper rooms when I arrived. The house was enormous so there were multiple deliveries from different companies and the driveway seemed like a revolving door with delivery trucks, installers and maintance guys. Esme and I each took a wing of the house and helped with the set-up of the rooms. Eventually I took a quick break and called Edward to let him know how things were progressing and that we would be moved in enough to be able to stay the night if he wanted to. He of course agreed and I was more than giddy with excitement.

After having a quick lunch with Esme, I was standing in the front yard overseeing all the workers and enjoying the rare warm February sun. I thought I heard screaming at one point and turned to see Esme running towards me. She was screaming at me. I couldn't understand why she would be screaming until I felt huge arms wrap around me and a rag go over my face. I tried with everything I had to get out of the gasp holding me tightly while trying not breathe in through the rag but my struggle was futile. I started getting lightheaded as I tried to listen to the commotion around me. Esme was still screaming, men were yelling, and I heard gun shots. A lot of them. I tried to fight as much as I could but all too soon everything went black.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I do know I woke to Marcus Volturi standing over me. I felt groggy and confused and wondered why Marcus would be at the house. Then I remembered the shouting and guns going off. I knew I was in trouble, big trouble.

I was sitting in a chair with my hands and legs bound together and Marcus was laughing at me. I attempted to look around and figure out where I was but it was dark and dirty in the room and my head was still fuzzy from whatever drugs they used to knock me out. The floor looked like an old basketball court but I couldn't be sure. Every fiber of my being told me to try to focus and stay alert.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty wakes." Marcus continued laughing. Beside him stood a very tall man with dread locks and an evil look in his eyes. His presence sent chills up my spine and I immediately wanted my husband. _Edward, please hear me, help me._

"What do you think Marcus, shall we play a little?" The man was just staring at me and began running his hand down my face and over my breasts. I felt nauseous and I tried screaming NO but the words just wouldn't come out. Just the idea of another man touching me made my skin crawl. To actually feel it was so repulsive I couldn't even think straight.

"Don't fucking touch me." I was finally able to yell. I honestly thought I was going to be sick. Marcus smacked Laurent's hand away from me and just gave him a death stare.

"No Laurent. She's here for one reason. We touch her and we'll never make it out of here alive." At least Marcus had some sense, although not much since he had me here in the first place. My mind immediately went to Edward. _Oh my god Edward. Was he safe?_ _Did they take him too?_ Then the realization hit me. I was here because they wanted to use me to get to Edward. I could only imagine what he was going through right now. The thought broke my heart in a milion pieces. He was definitely going to lose his shit over this.

Laurent reached his hand back and squeezed my right breast and whispered "we'll see". I tried struggling away from his touch and he just laughed.

Marcus walked closely around me but never touched me. When he came to the front of me he crouched down to look me directly in the eyes and began speaking.

"Listen carefully, we're not going to hurt you if you do what we say. You're going to call your husband. You're going to tell him you're just visiting with us." I nodded my head afraid to speak but relieved I was going to talk to Edward.

"You tell him you're not harmed and you won't be if he returns Felix. And you won't Isabella, you make sure he knows you're okay. You need to make sure he stays calm. You tell him we'll let you go as soon as Felix is returned. You don't say anything else to him. Anything. Understand?" I understood what he was saying but I had no idea what was going on with Felix. I thought he had gone back to Chicago with everyone else. It was then that I realized Felix had to be dead.

The joke Edward made the other night when I was drunk immediately popped into my head. _We only have to worry about one of the sons now. _I was almost positive Felix was already dead.

I knew Edward was mad as hell about his advances toward me and that he suspected Felix was responsible for the incident in the garage and Rocco's death. Edward must have already taken care of Felix and now there was no way for Edward to return him. Fear spread through my body and I began to shake thinking of the possible outcomes of this situation. I tried to maintain what little composure I had and nod my head in agreement with Marcus. I knew Edward would figure something out and come for me. Laurent eyed me suspiciously and I was worried he knew what I was thinking but I tried not to let my emotions show.

"This is a simple exchange Isabella. You for Felix. Just tell Edward exactly what I said. Fuck this up and Laurent over there will show you how a real man fucks before I kill you, got it?" I looked at Laurent and nodded in agreement as my stomach rolled and I fought not to vomit. Laurent looked at me and licked his lips like a sadistic fucker as Marcus proceeded to untie my wrists and then punched in a few numbers and handed me the phone.

"Edward?" I hadn't heard anyone say anything on the other line yet but I just knew he'd be there.

"Jesus Bella, where are you? Are you hurt baby?" The anxiety and fear in Edward's voice was palpable. I could picture his beauty green eyes full of hate and terror. I knew the crease in between his brow must be showing full force as he as talking to me trying to keep his calm. I wanted to break down and cry but I knew I had to stay strong for both of us.

"Edward, I'm okay for now. I'm scared Edward." I couldn't help it. The situation was overwhelming and the sound of Edward's velvety voice broke me. Involuntary tears started to fall from my eyes as I thought about never seeing him again. As soon as I told him I was scared Laurent backhanded me knocking me off the chair and the phone flew out of my hands as I fell to hard on the ground. My feet were still bound together so I could barely move. I felt the blood dripping from my eyebrow and breathed in the rusty smell as it ran down the side of my face. I struggled to keep breathing as Marcus picked me up and put me back on the chair. He brought the phone back to me and told me to just tell Edward exactly what we discussed, nothing more. I could hear Edward desperately yelling for me on the other end of the phone.

"Edward." I couldn't help the fear in my voice, I needed him. My head was pounding and I just wanted to tell him I loved him. Instead I did what I was told to do. "Edward I'm visiting with Laurent and Marcus."

"Baby, I'm gonna come find you Bella. I promise you." Edward's voice softened as he talked to me trying to calm me down and reassure me. I knew he'd move heaven and earth to find me but I also knew he probably didn't have the one thing that would get us all out alive anymore. Felix.

"Edward, Laurent and Marcus just want to visit with me until Felix comes home. They said once he did our visit would be over and you could come get me. Please come get me Edward." I was fighting to stifle my sobs trying to stay strong for both of us.

"Okay baby, where can I come get you?" I wanted to tell him I didn't know where I was. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I didn't get a chance. Laurent rushed toward me the moment after I asked Edward to come get me and punched me in the face again sending me off the chair. As I laid on the ground trying to keep from losing consciousness I could hear Marcus on the phone.

"Five am Cullen. We'll call with a location. Just bring Felix. No tricks or I swear to you we'll take turns fucking her before I slit her throat." I knew it was my last chance and I frantically started screaming to Edward that I loved him. I couldn't keep it in anymore, and I didn't want to. He had to know I still loved him. I felt Laurent kick my side a few times before the darkness took over again.

When I came too I was alone, laying on my side on the floor with my hands bound back together in front of me. The blood from my eyebrow was drying into my hair as it stuck to the side of my face. My ribs hurt but I knew from experience they weren't broken. I almost laughed at the thought. No one should know from experience if their ribs are broken or not. That realization hit me almost as hard as Laurent had. I thought about James and all the pain I had allowed him to inflict on me. Then I thought about my Edward. He'd saved me from all of that. He taught me that I deserved more. He supported me in everything I did and he loved me. He showed me what it was like to be loved. He showed me it was okay to love myself. He did everything he could think of to protect me and I was still here, broken and bleeding with strangers.

I laid on the dark floor and thought of the day on the balcony weeks after I'd lost our baby. I don't know why because I refuse to think about that morning. I won't even talk about it in therapy because the reality of it bothers me too much. When I ran out there, I had every intention of jumping. I was weak and full of so much pain and guilt I just needed it to stop. But it was the look in Edward's eyes that kept me from doing anything. Just looking in my husband's eyes I knew if I jumped, I'd kill him too. We're too connected to each other's souls to survive without the other. The thoughts of what he was most likely going through right now ripped my chest open. I knew he was doing all he could to find me. I knew I had to stay strong and smart and try to figure a way out of this.

Determined, I pulled myself up into a sitting position and took in my surroundings. After my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I realized I was in fact in a gym. It had to have been an abandoned recreational facility or something, most of the widows were blacked out and the scarce equipment looked old and uncared for. Over to my left I could see light coming out of what was most likely an office. Very quietly I tried scooting towards the light ignoring the ache in my head and side. As I got closer I heard Marcus and Laurent arguing, but they weren't alone. Another man was in the office yelling that Marcus and Laurent had a death wish and Felix was most likely dead already. I knew I'd heard the voice before but I couldn't place it. I strained hard to listen and the man started swearing. The minute Edward's name left his mouth I knew the voice belonged to FBI Agent Jacob Black.

"I can't believe you actually took her. What the fuck were you thinking?" Black was slamming his fists into something metal and I could hear him walking around. "I can't be involved in this. This is too much. Kidnapping an innocent woman! Cullen's wife no less? Are you fucking stupid? No. I'm out. I don't want to know anymore. I'm taking Tanya back to my place don't contact me again. Ever. Even if you stupid shits make it out of here alive." He was leaving? How could he just leave knowing I was here? And with Tanya? _How many men did that woman fuck?_

I heard a bunch of movement and doors opening and closing so I quickly scooted my way back over towards the chair ignoring the increasing burn in my ribs. I laid back down and just waited, hoping they wouldn't realize I was conscious. My mind was racing with the reality of my situation and I needed a few minutes to process what was going on. _How could Jacob just leave me here?_ Marcus eventually came out of the office and roughly pulled me back up on the chair. He looked mad as hell and his voice gave away his anger as he gripped me tightly by the shoulders.

"Is Felix alive?" I honestly didn't know, but I was pretty sure the guy was dead. I withheld my tears and pushed myself to remain strong for Edward. I'd only met Marcus once at the dinner Edward had for the Volturi but I understood how the family viewed women, weak and useless. I tried to use that to my advantage.

"Marcus, I'm just the wife. I thought Felix went back to Chicago with you and your father." Marcus started shaking his head in obvious frustration.

"But your husband blamed him for the shooting at the casino. We both know Edward doesn't let anything go. What did he do with Felix?"

"Like I said Marcus, I'm just the little woman. Edward didn't do anything with Felix, they were friends. And some guys from Miami killed Rocco. Edward knows that." I tried pleading with Marcus that this was all a misunderstanding. He seemed confused and I could tell he was losing his confidence. That scared me the most.

"Black's right Marcus. Let's just have some fun with her, kill her, and get the hell out of here. Cullen wouldn't hold Felix for this long." I'd never met this Laurent character but the look on his face told me what his definition of "fun" was. I focused on Marcus thinking he was the more rational of the two and tried to stay calm.

"No Laurent. Cullen held that James guy for over a week. When it comes to this Bitch Cullen likes to drag things out." Jesus. I knew Edward had taken care of James but for a week?

"Then why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to grab her? You're going to get us killed." Laurent was furious and yelling at Marcus.

"Shut up Laurent and let me think." Marcus was pacing around but Laurent was getting antsy.

The two men started arguing about what to do. I could feel the situation falling more and more out of their control and into their craziness. As the situation deteriorated more and more I got more scared. If they couldn't control themselves, I knew it was only a matter of time before they took their anger out on me. I'd learned that enough from my time with James.

I looked around and noticed Marcus was carrying a gun and one was on the table by my chair. I also remembered that I had no fucking idea how to shoot a gun and cursed myself and made a mental note to make Edward show me how to shoot if I ever got out of this situation. I tried pulling against the ropes on my wrists as the two men were arguing and instead of them loosening, they just cut deeper into my skin. My head was pounding, my chest ached and my wrists were now raw and bleeding. I could feel myself getting swept up in the frenzy the two men were creating with their arguing and began to panic. I closed my eyes and remembered the feel of Edward's chest on my back and his hand on my front regulating my breathing like he had so many times before. I concentrated on that feeling and it worked like it always did and I slowly started to calm down. I had to stay strong. I began to consider my options.

Out of no where I heard a shot and involuntarily stopped breathing all together. I looked around and saw Marcus dead on the floor, a pool of blood rapidly forming around his head. My eyes immediately went to Laurent terrified he shot his partner but he was just staring down at Marcus in disbelief, no gun in his hands.

Someone else was here. My Edward was here. Laurent and I both looked back and saw Edward storming into the gym with Emmett close behind him. His gun was still smoking and he was yelling. I didn't have time to register what he was saying because Laurent lunged forward and grabbed me from the chair and pulled me against his body to use me as a shield. I immediately stopped struggling when he pulled a knife from his side and held it up to my throat. I could feel the blade prick my skin and the blood start to run down my neck.

I looked up and saw my Edward. His eyes screamed of death and worry and he hadn't put down his gun. He looked at me and pain flashed across his face for a fraction of a second. He quickly looked away from me and continued to stare down Laurent who was frantically looking around searching for a way out while gripping me tightly to him.

"Focus on me Laurent." Edward was yelling at him with a tone that scared the crap out of me. Emmett was standing off to the side with his gun drawn. The look of concentration and rage on his face shocked me. Gone was the carefree Emmett I as used to. There stood a man that wasn't to be fucked with.

"Focus on me. That's good." Laurent seemed to settle his movements but then pressed the knife further into my neck. "Ease up on the knife Laurent. We can work this out. Okay? I don't know you well so that gives you an advantage here alright?" Laurent continued to stand there but he eased up on the knife just the slightest.

"You know me Laurent. You know how I work. You also know I'll do anything for the woman you're holding right now. Everyone knows that. You have the advantage here Laurent. Understand?" Edward's voice was hard and icy. If I wasn't watching him I wouldn't even have recognized the sound of him.

Edward put his free hand up in the air and started to bend down. "I'm going to put my gun down now Laurent. You're going to let my wife go and then you're going to run."

"I'm not stupid Cullen. It's never that easy with you. You're not just going to let me get away with this." Laurent seemed unsure of himself.

"That's completely true Laurent. But think about the situation. No one has ever gotten this close to my wife before. I'll do anything for her. Anything. Including letting you go. Her life is your ticket out of here Laurent. You need to understand that. Emmett, drop your gun." Edward's gun was already on the ground and Emmett's soon followed.

"So I just leave and you're going to let me go?" Laurent started to sound a little like he might consider the possibility.

"I'll be honest Laurent, I'm going to come after you, but I'm going to give you a head start. You'll have at least a day while I take care of Isabella. And like I said, I don't know you well so it will take time to track you down, you have the advantage here. But believe me when I tell you, I'd disappear if I were you. I mean vanish. This is the only way for everyone to win here. Got it?" Laurent let the possibility of his escape sink in and started shaking his head in agreement.

"Walk yourself and Isabella towards the door. Emmett don't move. When you get to the door let her go and you better run Laurent. Hurt her and your death will be the slowest most painful death I've ever inflicted on a man. And believe me, I won't stop here. I'll go after every member of your family and every person you've ever associated with. I promise you this. Just let Isabella go. That's you're only way out."

Laurent loosened his grip on the knife and I could no longer feel it pressing against my skin. He began to drag me toward the office which led to the outside. Edward locked eyes with mine and nodded in reassurance at me. We made it to the office and I could feel the knife back on my skin.

"Be smart about this Laurent. Harm my wife and I guarantee your death right now. Drop the knife and run and you have a chance to hide." Edward didn't even look at him. He was starting at the knife, fixated. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheek. I tried to tell Edward I loved him but I couldn't find my voice. I was terrified.

"You're okay Bella. Laurent's going to make the right decision here."

I suddenly felt myself being pushed forward and I hit the ground trying to brace my fall with my bound hands when I felt my husband. Edward was immediately at my side untying my feet and rolled me over to untie my hands. He picked me up and tucked me into his arms and began walking me out of the office with a determination I've never felt from him before. Outside I saw Laurent on the ground with the knife in his stomach and Jasper standing over him beating the crap out of him.

"Warehouse," was all Edward said as he slid us in the back of the Guardian as it took off for the Penthouse. He didn't sit me down. He didn't try to buckle me in. He just looked at me and held me to his chest. The relief of finally being in his arms rushed out of my body in racked sobs as I clung to him with everything I had.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry." He just kept repeating it as the car speed through the city. Eventually I succumbed to my exhaustion and passed out in Edward's arms as he stroked my head and told me he loved me.

**EPOV**

I stared down at the dead phone in my hand. They had my wife. My innocent Bella was alone with Marcus and some character named Laurent.

My Bella.

They took her from me. I can't even identify all the emotions that rushed through me. I'm almost positive the most prominent one was helplessness. I looked up at Jasper and Emmett, from the expressions on their faces, they felt it too. All the air rushed out of my lungs and I fell back into my chair. The room was starting to spin. Then it was shaking. Wait, that was me. I was shaking. Jasper was shaking me.

"Pull it the fuck together Edward." I looked at him and nodded my head. It hit the floor. How did I get on the floor? Jasper pulled me up and Carlisle rushed into the room. They were all asking questions. i couldn't focus, they had my Bella. I started to shake my head again. This wasn't right. Bella was in danger and I was panicking. Fucking panicking like a bitch. I grabbed the sides of my new desk and thought about my wife. I could feel the bile rise in my throat thinking about what they could do to her. I slammed my head on the desk and forced myself gain some focus. I had to concentrate or they'd kill her. I had to get to her.

"Track down the van. Find someone who looks like Felix. Have our contact in Chicago locate Caius. Get me information on this Laurent character." The more orders I yelled out the more grounded I started to feel. I slipped into business mode. That was the only way to handle this situation. I couldn't think about my innocent Bella trapped in a room with the scum who were going to die soon. I couldn't think about how they might harm her. I couldn't think about how I failed her and didn't keep her safe. I just needed to get her back. I took a drink of scotch and let the liquid burn my throat. I looked down and saw a note by my computer – _A new desk to christen – B._ A smile spread across my face as I thought of her. I'd destroy the fucking city if I had to, but I was getting my wife back.

One of my men ran into the office with some information on Laurent. He was younger. A wanna be gangster from Chicago that went to school with Marcus and apparently followed him around without question. He had a rap sheet a mile long including two arrests for rape. Fuck. No, not my Bella. I had to get to her.

Caius was located at home. Last word was that he was still looking for Felix and had sent for Marcus to return to Chicago. I'd deal with him later.

Emmett pulled out a map of the city and we began crossing off areas where it would be too dangerous for my enemies to hide. Things were moving quickly and time was slowly progressing. If I had to wait until five am I would take our Felix look alike and go in guns blazing. I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that, but I felt better having a backup plan. _God don't make me wait until the morning. I need her. I need her back with me and safe._

Jasper's phone rang and I could hear him talking about Jacob Black. I remembered I put a tail on him after his visit the night of the casino shooting. I felt a spark of hope.

"And the van?" Jasper was looking at me with encouragement.

"How long was he in there? Okay. Stay there. We're on our way." He jumped up and we started running for the SUV outside. I didn't know where we were going or what was happening but I knew to trust Jasper. He and Emmett loved Bella like their own sister. They knew we had to get her back soon too. The possibilities if we didnt. Jesus I couldn't even think of them. Once we were in the car speeding down the city streets Jasper started talking.

"Michael and Christopher tracked the van to a neighborhood in Queens. They also got a tip from your tail on Black that he was in the area. They followed him to an old abandoned YMCA. Someone was in the car with him. They thought it was a woman, but not Isabella. He went in, stayed about 10 minutes and then left in a rage."

"She's there. I know it. I can fucking feel it and he fucking left her there." The anger was palpable and I couldn't help but start beating the door of the SUV. Now I'd have to kill a federal agent. Why can't these people fucking learn to just leave my wife alone?

We finally drove past the abandoned gym and I could feel my rage growing. My Bella was being held by murders in that building. I felt a pull in my heart and I knew for a fact she was in that gym, I knew she was still alive. I just had to get to her. We pulled down the street to meet up with Michael and Christopher. Emmett and I would enter the building, Jasper would watch the door and the guys would have the car waiting. I told Christopher to have Dr. Miller waiting at the Penthouse and he informed me Carlisle was already waiting there with my mother.

Emmett and I made our way down the street ducking in the shadows, guns drawn. As we approached the gym I could hear two male voices arguing as we silently neared the door. It seemed like Marcus and Laurent were getting nervous. They were too busy fighting with each other to deal with their own situation, it was a perfect time to strike. I quietly opened the door and peered into the small office. I could see through to the gym and I saw the outline of Bella's back sitting in a chair upright. The knowledge that she was still alive pushed me forward. I marched through the office into the gym and shot Marcus in the head. As soon as he went down, that fucker Laurent grabbed Bella.

Just watching him put his hands on my wife threatened to send me into a rage that would kill us all. As I watched the knife prick Bella's neck I allowed myself to look up at her. Her right eye was bruised and swollen and she had blood and dried tears crusted down the side of her face. She was bound at her hands and feet and her shirt was torn. Her eyes tried to tell me she was okay, but I knew she wasn't. I also knew I couldn't concentrate on her, I'd break if I did and get us all killed._ Business mode Edward, it's the only way to get her out of here alive. _

I had to reason with Laurent that the best thing for him to do was let her go and take off. I knew the fucker wasn't completely stupid, hell they got past my security and six bodyguards to get to Bella. I figured I'd have a better change getting him to believe me if I told him he could either die now, or get a head start on me. _Because let's be honest, there was no way the fucker was getting out of this alive._

I knew my plan was working as he dragged Isabella back towards the office. When faced with certain death survival instincts take over and flight always wins out. I'd been in enough stand offs before to know this, but never with this much at stake. I stood there unarmed and begged the fucker to let my wife go. My eyes drifted to the knife at Bella's neck and I actually prayed to god. Yes, helplessness, that was definitely what I was feeling.

The moment Laurent pushed Bella forward I lunged for her. She hit the ground just as I pulled her to me. I untied her and picked her up knowing I just needed to get her to safety. Her body was rigid and she grabbed at me holding on to me in a vice grip. It was the best feeling in the world. I carried her out to the car to get her to Carlisle and saw Jasper had stabbed Laurent in the stomach. Nice. He'd have to bleed out at the warehouse while I sent my men to torture him. It would take days.

I got Isabella in the car and continued to hold her. Now that I had her back I wasn't letting her go. My business mode was slipping away from me and the reality of the situation was starting to crash down on me. Christopher took off like a bat out of hell racing through the city to get my wife to safety. I tried to comfort her as she passed out in my arms and I felt my own tears fall down my face. For the first time in my life I didn't care who saw, I was just so grateful to have my angel back in my arms.

I got Bella up to the Penthouse and laid her down on the couch as Carlisle began looking her over. As he wiped the blood from Bella's face I had to bit my fist to keep myself from screaming. She had a cut above along her eyebrow and she was badly bruised. Seeing my beautiful girl injured was bad enough. Knowing I didn't keep her safe ate at my very soul.

Carlisle gave Bella a few stitches along her eyebrow and taped up her bruised ribs. Her wrists were also badly cut, evidence of her trying to struggle free from her restraints. She was also in shock, her temperature was low and her mind had shut down to protect herself; she was unconscious and shaking. I just wanted her to wake up and beg her to forgive me. I needed to hear her voice, to see her eyes, to tell her I loved her. Carlisle assured me she would wake when she was ready and I knew until she did I would be in my own personal hell.

"She's going to be okay son." I knew Carlisle was trying to comfort me but how could she ever be okay after this? How could she ever forgive me? How could I even ask her to? I didn't deserve her. I couldn't keep her safe.

At Esme's instance she helped me bathe Bella in the hot bath to help raise her temperature and put her to bed. I took a quick shower as my mother brushed Bella's hair and kept her warm. I crawled in to bed next to her and Esme left. I held Bella so close to me my arms actually ached but the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of relief of having her next to me. She needed the warmth from my body and to be honest, I did too.

I woke up to Esme bringing food into the room. Bella was still unconscious but looked more at peace. She had stopped shaking during the night and was slowly warming up.

"What time is it?" I looked outside and it was light still. "What day is it?"

"It's eight in the morning honey. Wednesday." Esme looked down at me with concern. We'd been asleep for over a day. "You need to eat something son and Carlisle wants to take another look at Bella. Everyone has been downstairs since yesterday. Why don't you go talk to them and send Carlisle up? I'll stay with her dear."

"I'm not leaving her." I looked down at my angel and caressed her cheek while I silently begged her to wake up.

"Edward you'll be of no use to her unless you take care of yourself too. At least eat something." The concern on my mother's face upset me so I began to pick at some of the food she brought up.

"How are you doing Edward? I'm worried about you." My mother was always worried about me because she understood the life I lived. She also knew what I had to do. I had to let Bella go so she would be safe.

"Mom, I'm doing better. I just, I've never felt so much fear when she was gone. It was like my life was over, like I couldn't breathe. How did Dad handle this crap?"

"Oh son, your father's weakness was other women. His enemies knew this and didn't bother coming after his family because of it. I'm sorry dear, but Bella is your weakness and people know this. The love you have for her is amazing. And don't even go down that road Edward. You can't send her away."

"I have to Mom. I have to keep her away from me. It will be the safest thing for her." Esme leaned over and wiped my tears from my cheek.

"Don't do it son. You'll kill her yourself if you do. That girl won't survive without you. And you'll never make it without her." Esme was crying softly and I tried to smile at her but I couldn't. "Plus dear, I don't think anyone is going to be coming after her again. The media has been all over this son. If you allow yourself to be as ruthless as your father and work this the right way, no one will ever come near her again." The evil look in Esme's eyes surprised me but she knew what she was talking about. My mother was tough woman who lived this before.

"But what if this was just too much for her? What if she can't handle this life? What if she leaves me?" That was my deepest fear. I could understand her leaving because of this, and I wouldn't blame her. She'd already gone through so much pain because she's a part of my life. I could understand it and accept it if I had to. Part of me wanted her to leave so I would know she'd at least be okay, but her leaving would end me.

"Son, Bella loves you, even more than you think she does, and the love you give her it's, well, it's other worldly. She feels that, she knows that. I've finally felt something like that these last few years with Carlisle and believe me, she won't be able to leave that even if she wanted to. And she doesn't want to Edward. Her love for you is so much greater than any fear she might have. That girl is completely committed to you. She'll never leave you dear."

"I just want to keep her safe and happy without suffocating her. I tried to get her to stay away for a while but she wouldn't. She's so damn stubborn. It's like she doesn't see the danger. She's already lost so much because of me."

"I know you're talking about the baby son. What you don't understand is Bella finds something new to love about you every day. Yes, you two lost a child, an experience I can't even fathom, but you've grown stronger and closer because of that loss. We can all see that. Despite what your fears are, you're doing a good job with her Edward. Just remember that Bella is stronger than we all give her credit for. She has an inner strength. And I'm pretty sure she'll tell you to back off when she needs you to." Esme laughed a little at that and I had to admit she had a point. It was good to be able to talk to my mother about my fears. She's always so comforting and honest with me.

Carlisle came in after our talk and looked over Bella. Her temperature and breathing had regulated and he was just concerned about her hydration. If she didn't wake soon he wanted to admit her to the hospital. I agreed completely.

Rose was a mess and insisted on seeing Bella. I'd never seen Rose so shaken as she came in with Emmett. I told Emmett to round up anyone and everyone connected with the Volturi in the city and kill them and leave their bodies in places to be found easily. I also told him to have our men hunt down Caius, kill him and destroy his holdings in Chicago. I also instructed him to pull the surveillance tapes from the house and make sure the men assigned to Bella did what they could to stop her abduction. If they didn't, their lives would not be spared either. I thought about what Esme said and I knew I had to use the violence I was about to unleash on the city to my advantage. Punishment would be handed out fiercely and quickly. A lesson would be learned if it was the last thing I did. No one was to fuck with my wife.

Before Emmett and Rose left I asked Rose for a minute.

"Rose, I need your help."

"Anything Edward, you know I'd do anything for you two."

"I need you to talk to someone at your station. Someone you trust. I want a story leaked that there was an incident involving Bella, no details, just that she her safety was threatened. I also want that story linked to the violence that is about to take place. Is there someone that can do that for us?"

"I'll take care of it Edward. I know exactly who to talk to. We'll keep her safe Cullen." Rose smiled at me and kissed my cheek and told me to watch over her friend. I was going to do more than that.

Emmett and Rose left and I laid there holding Bella. Hours later she began to murmur in her sleep. I couldn't tell what she was saying but just hearing her voice brought me some peace. I couldn't handle the situation anymore and broke down. I don't know how long I had been crying, but I eventually felt Bella's soft warm hand reach up to my face and wipe away my tears.

"Oh God Bella. I'm so sorry baby, so fucking sorry. I love you so much." She was finally awake. I was sobbing uncontrollably and she just looked at me like an angel. She shook her head at me and tried to smile while comforting me. I reached over and grabbed the glass on the bedside table and made her drink some water.

"I'm okay Edward. I knew you'd come get me. You promised me." Her words just made me cling to her even harder. I tried to get control of myself but it was useless. I had my angel back. She was home, safe and in my arms, and she trusted me to take care of her. We just held on to each other and cried. After a while she fell back asleep, emotionally and physically drained. I decided to get up and let Carlisle know she had woken and gotten some fluids in her. I also wanted to get her more water. The minute I rose from the bed she started screaming.

"No, please, please don't leave me alone. PLEASE!" She was grabbing for me and I rushed to her.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here. I'm just getting Carlisle. He's downstairs. And you need more to drink."

"Please Edward, please, not yet. Don't leave me alone yet." I saw the fear in her eyes and it ripped through my chest.

"Okay, baby, okay. Please try to calm down love. I'm here. Why don't we head downstairs together? Everyone is here to see you. You won't be alone at all." She nodded her head in agreement.

We made our way downstairs and the sense of peace that took over the room was almost visible as everyone saw my Bella. I placed her on the couch and Carlisle looked her over. She never let go of my hand. I looked over the room and saw the love everyone felt for my wife. I also saw Rose nod to me indicating everything was taken care of.

We had food delivered later and watched the evening news. The stories about an apparent mob war were all over every station. The streets were getting bloody and I didn't care. Rose's contact came through and now every station was speculating the recent string of killings was related to an "altercation" involving Mrs. Isabella Cullen, wife of alleged mob boss Edward Cullen. For the first time I was happy with the media. Everyone would now know not to even come near my wife. She would be safe from now on. The stories of violence and killings ran from New York to Chicago. People were afraid to stay out tonight and I couldn't have been happier.

Bella watched with intensity and then looked at me. As if out of nowhere she just started talking.

"Jacob Black. He was there Edward. I know he was." Everyone was staring at her. She'd barely spoken the entire evening. "He was there and he knew I was there. He left. He left me there to die. And, and he said he had Tanya with him." Surprisingly she wasn't crying, she was angry, very angry.

Jasper left the room, I knew it was to have someone track down Tanya and get her to a safe house. If the shit went down and Black came after us, we'd need her.

"I guess he gets another broken nose huh Smarty B?" Emmett's laughter became infectious and my beautiful wife started giggling. The sound helped to lessen the strain on my heart.

Eventually everyone left to head home but not before Charlie pulled me aside, slapped me on the back and told me he wasn't pleased. I couldn't blame the man.

"We're going to need to talk son. I only gave you my blessing because you assured me you'd keep her safe." I knew Charlie wasn't being a dick. He was concerned for his child, a feeling I knew all to fucking well for not even having a living child. I actually respected him for having the balls to say what he did to me instead of going behind my back this time and having one of his associates "watch out" for Bella at work. "I'm not blaming you Edward, and I like you son and I know my daughter loves you, but we need to step up our game here. I think the media coverage will definitely help but I don't want to see my little girl hurt again."

"Believe me Charlie, I don't either." He shook my hand and told me to call him when things settled down. I fucking failed her and he knew it.

Carlisle and Esme were staying in one of the guest rooms because he didn't want to leave until he was sure Bella was alright. I took her back up to our room and ran her another hot bath. I washed her, dried her, and then re-bandaged her wrists and eyebrow. I carried her to the bed and we just held each other expressing everything we couldn't yet say through each touch.

"You doing okay baby?" She just nodded her head and smiled at me.

"You got me through it Edward. You taught me to be strong for myself. When they took me, I was so scared. I woke up in that room and started to panic." Tears were quietly running down her cheeks. "But then I thought about you, and how much you love me, and I knew I had to stay strong for us. I was so scared for you, knowing what you must have been going through. I knew you'd come Edward. I knew you would."

Bella's words cut through my heart life a knife. Yeah, I was happy she had such faith in me but the simple fact remained that I was the reason she was taken. She never should have been put in the situation in the first place.

"Bella, you have to go away from me. I can't do this to you anymore." The words hurt more when actually spoke out loud. I felt Bella move beside me and knew I was in for a fight.

"Don't do this Edward. Don't. I told you before I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Isabella, you have to listen to reason. You were abducted and held at knife point. Because of me Bella. I won't allow it. I love you too fucking much not to have you safe." I finally opened my eyes and looked at my wife. She looked completely calm and utterly determined.

"Listen to me Cullen, I'm not leaving. They're all dead now anyway. And you heard the woman on the news. She even joked that she wouldn't get near me for fear of what would happen. This is over Edward. I'm safe. Don't threaten to keep us apart."

"No Bella. If you'd just stayed in Paris like I asked this never would have happened. I'm not doing it again. Just tell me where you want to go and I'll send you there until it's safe for you to come back."

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. Everything I need is right here. Don't do this to us. Don't punish me because you feel guilty for some reason. You sending me away would be worse than any car accident or kidnapping because it would be you hurting me Edward. Don't you see that? You would be the one hurting me Edward, and in a way I don't think I could survive. And what happens if you send me away and they get me there? Stop trying to control everything and just love me. They're gone Edward, no one is going to come after me anymore. You have to see that."

The fear of sending Bella away was too much. To think she would see it as me actually hurting her was even worse. Esme was right. I couldn't so it. The selfish part of me knew that and fought for her to stay. I felt weak because I knew I couldn't push her away. If she wanted to go, I'd let her but I couldn't hurt her by forcing her. I'd just have to make sure the message was sent loud and clear that no one could come near her again.

Bella must have sensed my defeat and she snuggled in closer to me and put her head on my heart. "I love you so much Edward. I couldn't leave you. I'll never leave you."

"I just want to keep you safe Bella. I want you to be happy."

"You're my happiness Edward. I'm safe, right now, right here with you. I trust you Edward. Don't ruin what we have by sending me away." Call me a selfish bastard, but it was settled for me. Neither one of us would make it apart. I couldn't send her away.

"I love you Bella." She nodded her head. "I know," she said and I think she finally did.


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

For the next couple of weeks Edward never left my side. He begged me to take a small leave of absence from work and I agreed. Charlie also insisted so it wasn't a problem. Edward kept apologizing for smothering me since he refused to leave my side but truth be told, I loved having him near me so much. His attachment to me was so strong I could actually see fear in his eyes if I left the room for a few minutes. I was starting to wonder which one of us was more traumatized by the kidnapping. The ordeal scared the hell out of me and left me with nightmares, but it also gave me an odd sense of confidence that I was always right to trust that Edward would never fail me, no matter what happened.

I wished the nightmares would stop because they scared the hell out of Edward but Carlisle said they had something to do with post-traumatic stress and they would eventually run their course. They were getting less and less and Edward continued to wake me in the middle of them and let me know I was okay. I just couldn't seem to get past the desperation I felt when I was first taken. Those few moments made me feel incredibly helpless and I was determined to never feel that way again.

Edward was having a hard time getting over the fact that he had so much security around me and I was still taken. What he didn't understand was the day was just craziness from the move and more people were coming and going than were usually around us. The guards at the house were watching the security on the property and Christopher and Michael stayed close to me but it wasn't like I wanted a bodyguard following me around to each room with deliveries. Moves are hectic and things happen.

Edward of course had all the delivery men checked before the move but we didn't find out until later that Laurent and Marcus had high jacked one of the delivery trucks that morning, killing the crew and then coming to the house. They were desperate and acting on impulse which is a dangerous combination. There was no more that Edward could have done.

We spent the first week holed up in the Penthouse. The media was out of control now that they knew I was involved in some sort of incident and they all wanted a story. They were camped outside our building trying everything they could think of to get pictures of us. There were constant news reports about Edward and I and the violence that was happening between the Cullen and Volturi families from here to Chicago. Jokes were made on the evening broadcasts that Edward was no longer the most feared person in the city, but I was. And believe me my husband couldn't have been happier about that. It upset me at first that people would think I was an evil person or wanted others harmed, but Edward explained the more people were afraid of me, the less harm would ever come to me. I decided he was of course right and it made me sleep a little better at night. At least now I knew if we ever did have children, this would also keep them safe, part of me felt it was a small price to pay for that comfort. Word was out not to screw with Edward's family and for that I was grateful.

Apparently the Volturi family business was destroyed in Chicago and all hell was breaking lose there as different families fought to take control. Unfortunately, Caius was nowhere to be found.

I also got a slight period that week. I knew that getting pregnant again would take a while but the confirmation of my now monthly visitor just pissed me off and mad me sad. It had been a while since my last period because I was coming off the birth control and my system was screwed up so it just showing up all the sudden was a painful reminder. Edward wanted me to talk to Carmen but I wasn't about to leave the house just yet. I tried to remain strong and remember that we had time but with everything that happened I didn't want to think about time and waiting. I wanted it now because who knows when it all could end?

We decided to move over to the house the next weekend. I was a little apprehensive about going back, but it was our home and I wasn't going to let my fear keep me from living my life. Unfortunately the 30 minute drive to the house took over an hour as Christopher had to drive around long enough to lose the following paparazzi. _Didn't they have anything better to do?_ Edward was worried it would only be a matter of time before they found the house and camped out there but he seemed comfortable with the security at the house and the guards, of which there were many. Edward even had the old gate house on the property turned into a rather nice living facility for them so they could be there 24/7. The men seemed happy with the place and I was comfortable knowing no one was getting on the estate without being checked out first.

When we arrived everything was completely finished. Esme had Renee, Rose and Alice help out to finish the house while Edward and I were locked away in the Penthouse. She wanted to make sure there were no boxes or anything that would remind me of the move when I got there. Her concern and love for me gave me a new appreciation for her. She was a strong woman who raised two wonderful children, survived a cheating husband and his untimely death, and I was glad she had found happiness with Carlisle. I also had a feeling she talked to Edward about his attempts to send me away and I would be forever in her debt for that. I knew Edward was just trying to do what he thought was right, but the idea of not being with him still made me sick to my stomach.

Edward and I wandered around the house hand in hand and took everything in. He loved the way we decorated and was so pleased he was actually giddy. The smile on his face was priceless.

"By the way baby, I found your note on my desk, and as soon as your ribs are healed, I'm taking you up on your offer to christen it with me." Edward just wiggled his eyes at me and gave me his sexy smile. What a friggin relief. He hadn't touched me sexually in what felt like forever and I was irrationally starting to feel rejected. Granted, the past few weeks I was injured and then on my period, but I yearned for my husband's touch now that everything was working properly, a little sore, but other than that, working properly.

"If we aren't ready for the desk, what do you think about christening our new bed baby?" I started to walk towards the stairs leading to the master suite as I removed my shirt. I could hear Edward breathe deep and his heavy footsteps start to follow me.

"You're such a tease Mrs. Cullen." With that he grabbed me and ran me up the stairs and deposited me in the middle of our gigantic new bed. The thing was huge and so comfortable. I sunk into the matreess as Edward slowly removed my clothes while he kissed and caressed each inch of newly exposed skin. I reached for his shirt and he removed it throwing it into the pile of forgotten garments on the floor.

"You and I will be naked all weekend. No clothes, no visitors, nothing. Understand?" He didn't have to ask me twice. I happily agreed as he slowly removed his pants and joined me on the bed placing himself in between my legs.

"Don't move baby. I don't want you to hurt your ribs okay?" He was always so concerned about me and I honestly just wanted him to fuck me silly.

"I'm okay Edward, I just need you."

Edward slowly stroked my center and I couldn't help but let out a slow moan. Sensations coursed through my body as he lightly manipulated my clit. He gently slipped a finger in my core as he stared at me. Our eyes locked and said everything we were feeling without words as he stroked my insides. Still looking at me, he slowly lowered his head between my legs and began licking his tongue all over my wet pussy. Another finger entered me while he licked me and began rubbing my clit with his firm tongue never taking his eyes off me. I felt the heat in my stomach and began to lose control of my breathing. The look in his eyes was feral as he sucked on me bringing me to the edge. I put my hands in his hair and pushed myself on to his face as I cried out his name while my orgasm rippled out of me tensing and relaxing every part of my body.

"There's nothing more beautiful that watching you cum in my mouth baby. You're so fucking gorgeous. The way your skin heats up as your body responds to me. Christ." Edward slowly made his way up my body kissing and rubbing me the entire time. He stopped at my breasts and took my right nipple into his mouth. He never stopped looking at me. The intensity was driving me wild while he sucked and bit and stoked my breasts with his fingers, tongue and teeth and ground himself into me but not yet taking me. His shaft was rubbing up again my sex creating the friction that I needed, but I still wanted him in me.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum again baby." As soon as I started to fall over the edge Edward slid his cock into my core sending me to my second release while my walls stretched open for him and contracted at the same time. He was up on his knees as he gripped my hips and pulled my lower half off the bed while slamming himself into me. Each thrust prolonged my orgasm while I screamed and struggled to breath. I hung on to the headboard for some sort of control as Edward continued pumping into me like it was his personal mission from god. Just when I thought I had gained some sort of control over my body Edward pinched my clit and yelled "again" as my body exploded and I came all over him. The profanities falling from my mouth could have made a sailor blush if they'd been understandable. Edward continued pulling my hips to him while he thrust into me deeper and deeper. In and out. Harder and harder. The intensity just kept building.

"So fucking tight Bella, so wet, Fuck, I just want to be in you all the fucking time. Jesus." He was panting and fucking me furiously. Each time he pulled me to him I could feel his cock hitting my insides, claiming every part of me. "I can't hold on much longer baby. Cum with me Bella." Edward then pushed my hips down into the mattress and rammed himself into me hard hitting my gspot as I came again.

When I opened my eyes Edward was stroking my cheek and delicately putting kisses on the cut by my eyebrow. I looked up at him and he just smirked. Fucked unconscious again. But hell, I just had four of the most intense orgasms of my life, who can survive that? My husband is a very talented man that much was for sure.

"You okay baby?"

"Yes Edward, I think we both know I'm better than okay. You?"

"Bella, we aren't waiting to do that anymore understand? We have an entire mansion to christen." I giggled in agreement and Edward got up and retrieved a glass of water for me and then pulled me close to him as I feel asleep.

We spent the rest of the weekend working on christening the upper floors. It was hard work, but it needed to be done. Edward didn't bring up sending me away again so I considered the matter settled. I understood his arguments but I knew if we were going to make it through, we needed to do it together. Sure, I'd love for the both of us to run away and leave it all behind but we'd also be leaving our family and friends behind as well. I had complete faith Edward would do all he could to keep us safe.

On Sunday I was permitted an apron as I fixed us dinner and we then laid on the couch together and ate.

"I have to head back to the club in the morning Bella." I knew Edward would have to go back to work eventually, I was just so used to having him next to me every minute of the day I didn't want to think about being apart from him.

"I know baby. I think I just needed some alone time with you. I think I'll be okay." The idea of being in the house alone actually put me a little on edge but I didn't want to worry my husband. I still had some nightmares about the kidnapping, but they were getting better. Plus, Edward had about 15 guys living on the grounds now, so it wasn't like I'd really be alone.

"Bella, you can come to the club with me if you'd like." I knew Edward was worried about me being frightened.

"No, you go. We have to start getting back to our lives eventually. I know that." Edward seemed slightly disappointed but just tickled me and then picked me up and took me to bed.

I woke early the next morning and watched my beautiful husband sleep. He looked peaceful for the first time in so long and it gave me some relief. He'd been so angry and then so worried about me and then so full of revenge I was really concerned for him. He seemed to settle down once he knew I was okay at the house. I very quietly made my way under the covers and slowly took my husband's beautiful cock in my hands and then in my mouth.

"Jesus Bella." I loved waking up to start the day with his cock in my mouth and I knew Edward would love it if happened every morning. There was something so intimate to caressing my with my tongue and making him fee so good, it turned me on it its own way. I sucked him in taking him to the back of my throat as he growled at me. His hands went into my hair as he gently moved along with the motions of my head while I brought him to his release. He shouted my name to warn me he was about to come so I sucked him into the back of my mouth and felt him come down my throat as his hands stilled on my head. I made my way back up his body and found him smiling at me with a look of pure relaxation on his face.

"You get a shower and I'll fix us some breakfast." With that I jumped out of the bed and found my robe as I heard the water start in the shower. I cooked and fed my husband and sent him on his way.

I made a few calls about work and decided I would return the next week. I wasn't ready to deal with Riley just yet and the bullshit I knew he'd spew at me. I also knew from Renee that Charlie had some words with my husband about the kidnapping and I was still angry with him. I was trying to understand where he was coming from and I honestly could, but I was furious he took out his fears on Edward and I wasn't ready to face him at the office yet. I couldn't believe Charlie insisted in pushing Riley on me and saw how bad that worked out yet still gave Edward a hard time about the kidnapping knowing how much security Edward had around me. I planned on speaking to Charlie about his attitude soon, but I wanted to calm down a bit before I did so.

I made plans to lunch with Esme later in the week as a thank you for the house. I also ordered her a beautiful chandelier she had her eye on while decorating the house but insisted she didn't need it. Alice stopped by later in the afternoon to go over wedding details as I realized she would be getting married soon. An April bride just as she'd always dreamed.

Eventually I started cooking dinner in the kitchen when I heard a small yelping noise coming from the foyer. I had no idea what could be going on until I rounded the corner and heard Edward whispering to be quiet before the surprise was ruined. I wondered what he had up his sleeve but I decided to head back into the kitchen and wait.

I stood over the stove working on the pasta as I felt a small ball of fur on my bare feet. I looked down and saw the most adorable little German Shepherd puppy on the face of the planet as I heard Edward running into the kitchen cursing. I dropped down and picked the puppy up and it started licking my face. I looked up and Edward was laughing.

"Well, surprise!" He just kept laughing as he approached us. "I guess she likes you."

"Really Edward, really? A puppy, for me? And even a shepherd! Oh thank you baby. Thank you so much!" I was so friggin happy. We had a shepherd for a little while growing up until Renee decided she didn't like keeping up with the dog hair and insisted we had to get rid of it. I always found her excuse odd since we had a housekeeper, but Renee was odd to begin with. It broke my heart to lose that dog and I'd loved the breed to this day.

"I thought you might enjoy some company during the day in this big house." Edward looked a little sheepish as he said it.

"So you thought a guard dog was the best idea Mr. Cullen?" I knew my husband's motives were innocent, well mostly, but I also knew he wasn't stupid. It's not like he showed up with an ankle biter, thank god.

"Happy early anniversary baby." I almost thought Edward had forgotten that it had been a year since we had our first date. I held the puppy as I started to cry and she licked up my tears.

"Edward, this is so thoughtful. What's her name?" Edward stroked my hair and smiled at me pleased that I loved his gift. he leaned forward and kissed my forehead as he'd done so many times before yet every time made me feel special and cherished.

"You get to name her baby. I have everything she'll need in the car. I also have a trainer coming over on Mondays and Fridays to help." Of course he'd thought of everything.

"Kaiser. I want to name her Kaiser." Edward looked at me like I was a little crazy but I thought it was the perfect German name for our new edition. I inhaled her puppy breath and felt her smooth fuzzy hair and thought all was right with the world.

Edward and I ate dinner and then I fed Kaiser and he suggested a walk. We took a walk around the grounds with Kaiser who actually needed to be carried most of the way since she was still so young, and I reveled in the safety of walking around the estate with my husband and our furry baby.

When we got back to the house I gave Edward his gift. I had worked with Esme weeks ago collecting all of Edward's childhood videos and had them all transferred to DVDs. The look of awe on my husband's face made me swell with joy.

"Bella, this is just amazing. I don't even know what to say."

"I was worried they might upset you, but Esme convinced me."

"Baby, this is so thoughtful. You always do that. Find some part of me or something from my past and make it even better. Thank you so much."

I slowly made love to Edward that night trying to express my gratitude for our furry addition and the love he'd shown me over the past year. I knew the puppy was his way of keeping me company when he couldn't be around, but I also knew he had a hard time with animals never having a pet as a child and did this just for me. The man's love knew no bounds.

I climbed on top of him as he laid in the bed straddling his hips and lowered myself onto his amazing hard on. Our hands reached out to meet each other's and we gripped one another tightly. I slowly rode my husband memorizing the feel of him inside me, the look on his face as he watched me and the touch of his hands in mine.

"I love you Edward. More than anything." I picked up my pace just slightly needing the friction but wanting the feeling of him inside me to last as long as possible. I leaned forward and took his lower lip into my mouth and sucked. Hard. I heard him moan and grunt just the slightest. I increased my pace to give him what I knew he needed as he gently rocked his hips into me.

Edward brought our adjoined hands together behind my back and pulled me towards him changing the angle where he entered me. He pulled me as close to him as possible as he thrust into my center.

"You're everything to me baby. Absolutely everything" As he moaned out the words his hold on me tightened as he stilled and came inside me. Feeling him all around me pushed me over the edge and I erupted biting down on his neck and pushing my hips down onto him. We didn't say anything else that night, we didn't need to. We simply fell asleep holding each other.

Eventually Edward and I fell into a new routine. I started working again and on my days off the trainer would come over. Luckily Kaiser caught on to doing her business outside rather quickly. Edward and I would dine out some nights or just make dinner together at the house. We spent the weekends at the club or casino and stayed at the penthouse. Luckily Christopher was completely enamored with Kaiser and made sure she always had company when Edward and I were busy. She also adjusted well to staying at the Penthouse and didn't cause any problems. My darling husband actually had a grassed off area installed on the roof for her to use when we were in the City. We also took her to the park and every time another man neared me she barked and bared her teeth protecting me. Edward would laugh hysterically and say the dog was the best idea he'd ever had. I couldn't disagree with him.

About a month after we'd settled into the house Agent Black decided to stop by for a visit during a family dinner. Edward always kept me up to speed on everything that was happening and I knew Black was still lurking around. I also knew Edward wanted him dead and to be honest, that scared me. I hated Black, but he was technically a Federal Agent and I couldn't stomach the thought of Edward getting in trouble because of the scum. I also knew Caius was still missing and Tanya was confined to a safe house upstate. Edward was irritated with not being able to track down Caius but was getting reports the old man had probably fled to Italy. He was also pissed he had to take care of Tanya and didn't want her around us so he sent her upstate with protection. I was glad because I didn't like the skank near my husband and I also knew the solitary life in the middle of nowhere without clubs and gangsters to have sex with was most likely her own personal hell on earth.

"Well, the FBI just has a knack for interrupting my meal times don't they." Emmett tried to sound like he was joking but I knew he was actually serious. He threw his fork down on his plate and cursed while wiping his mouth. The man could eat and loved it when I made lasagna. Actually, three large lasagnas so there would be enough for the others when he was around.

Jasper stood up and went to answer the door. Black barged in with a handful of agents as everyone met them in the living room.

"You weren't given permission to enter officer." The man irritated the hell out of me and after leaving me in the abandoned gym with killers I had no respect for him or his position.

"I don't need permission Mrs. Cullen. As I warned you over a year ago, I'm here for your husband. I have a warrant for his arrest." Two agents started approaching Edward who just stared at Black.

"What are the charges?" I approach Black and took the arrest warrant out of his hands.

"Edward Cullen, you're under arrest for the murders of Marcus Volturi and Laurent Giami." And the asshole actually cracked a smile. I read over the warrant and noticed that it was signed by the same Judge who was in the paper this morning being brought up on corruption charges. The only evidence listed was the disappearance of the two men and an anonymous tip that Edward had killed them. It was complete bullshit and would be thrown out of court at the arraignment. I looked up and started laughing at Black.

"You really think this is going to stick? Jesus you're stupid. An anonymous tip, no bodies or murder weapon, and signed by a corrupt judge." I looked over and Edward was shaking his head as one of the agents pulled his handcuffs out of his pockets. No way was I letting anyone take my husband in. Surprisingly, he had a clean record and it was going to stay that way.

"It's all there in black and white Isabella. I'm taking him with me and you're going to be visiting him on the weekends at the state pen." I could hear Alice start to cry and Black began to laugh. I'd had enough.

I moved in closer and looked at Jacob dead in the eye. "A moment of your time Agent?"

"Agent? Well I guess I've finally made my point." I seriously wanted to smack the grin off the fucker's face but I remained calm and motioned for him to join me in the den.

"Bella, don't go anywhere with that pig. This isn't a big deal baby. Let me handle it." Edward was standing in our living room in handcuffs pleading with me but I had this under control. I walked up to him and told him his attorney was taking care of everything and to remain calm.

"Can you yell for me if you're going to break his nose again, please?" Emmett was laughing but I could see the pleading look on his face. He didn't want to miss anything.

Black followed me into the den and I stood up against the desk and watched him walk in. The moment he was in the room I just pointed at him and unleashed my fury in the most controlled way I could.

"You're going to take this warrant, shove it up your ass, and get your dirty lackeys out of my house. I'm not playing these games with you anymore."

"Mrs. Cullen, I technically have everything I need to take your husband to jail and I fully intend to do so. Someone has to answer for the blood that's been spilled on the streets the last few weeks." The fucker had the audacity to look smug. I was done. Finished. I warned him not to fuck with my family.

"You're not taking Edward anywhere. And you'll leave us alone from now on.' Jacob shook his head but I just kept staring at him. "I know you were there Jacob." His eyes bolted up to meet mine and he at least had the decency to remove the smug look from his face. "I heard you yelling at Marcus and Laurent that they had a death wish. You knew they took me. You knew they were going to kill me and you did nothing. You're a fucking disgrace to your badge and to your profession. And don't think for one minute I can't prove you were there. Tanya may give good head from what I hear, but those lips also sign like an angel when she's scared." I looked at Jacob and his face had drained of all color and he began to shake. I knew I had him. He thought I was unconscious and didn't think I knew he was there and now his ass was mine. He didn't say a word.

"You're going to leave this house now and my husband is staying here with me. And you aren't going to come near him again. You're through Black."

Jacob began rubbing his jaw and pacing in the den. I could see him shaking with anger and growing more and more furious with each passing second. Then he stopped and pointed at me.

"Look bitch, you think you can follow through with this? You'd have to get up there in court and testify to everything. You want that? The media all over you even more. They'll bring up everything in your personal life. And I'll make sure they know everything. How you turned James Alistair into a drug addict. How you got pregnant so you could tricked Cullen into marrying you. How you were too weak to keep the baby. How you let Felix feel you up during your husband's birthday party. You want that all out there?" Black had gone from scared to panicked and was throwing out anything he could think of at this point.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't give a shit what they say about me if it's going to keep my family together. What you don't get Jacob is Edward and I are one and neither of us is going down. So if you want to drag your name through the mud with mine and let the entire world know how corrupt you are and that you were in bed with the Volturi family that's fine with me. You're choice." I just stood there confident and determined. There was no way he was going to jeopardize his career for a weak arrest no matter how sensational it would be at first.

Black grabbed the subpoena out of my hands and looked at me with the most evil look I'd ever seen in a man's eyes. He was so close to me I could feel the heat radiating from his body and his breath on my face.

"This isn't over bitch. You'll see. And know that I'm not only going to take your husband down, I'm going to destroy your entire family when I do." I simply laughed in his face as I saw Kaiser come up behind him and start growling like a maniac until I told her to be quiet.

Black turned and left the den as Kaiser and I followed. We entered the living room and he opened the front door and motioned for his men to leave with him. Edward was in handcuffs and talking to Jasper as one of the agents tried to push him towards the door.

"He stays," was all Jacob said as he made his way out of the house. Edward began laughing as the agent uncuffed him and the three men wished the FBI a good night. Emmett immediately sat down and started eating again mumbling about cold lasagna still being really good.

"What did you do baby?" Edward had his arms around me and was smiling.

"No one fucks with my family Edward. No one," I told him and then I kissed him with as much passion as I had letting him know everything was going to be okay.

**EPOV**

I finished watching yet another news report and I sat back on the couch and looked at my napping wife and smile. A genuine smile for the first time in a while. No one was going to touch her ever again. Word on the street was Bella was off limits. I had three of my own guys killed for question all the violence over a woman. No one was fucking around anymore. Anyone associated with Felix or Marcus was taken out. Bodies were piling up in New York, Chicago, and thanks to Garrett, Boston. When Garrett heard about what happened he cleaned house and took out all Volturi associates in his city. I knew he did it partly for Bella, but I also knew the length he would go to in order to keep Kate and his own children safe. As family heads, we had to set the present that the old rules were still alive and well and that women and children were off limits.

Emmett and Jasper were monitoring the situation in New York and were like little women laughing at all the rumors. Obviously very few people knew how close Marcus and Laurent got to Bella so theories were flying around the city. Rumors were coming in that looking at Bella wrong would get you killed. I didn't give a shit what people thought as long as they knew to leave my wife alone.

And then there was Bella. As if it was her mission in life to amaze me, she recovered from the kidnapping within only minimal side effects given what she'd been through. Yes, she had horrible nightmares so I tried to comfort her as much as possible but she was strong and fought through her fears. Unfortunately I think I upset her the most when I tried to get her to leave me. I just wanted her to be safe. I knew after talking to her about that, I'd never question her strength again or try to push her away from me. Doing that would only harm both of us.

For the first couple of weeks we didn't leave each other's side, but I couldn't tell exactly whose benefit that was even for. We both needed it. We needed to be as close to each other as possible. We eventually moved into the house and I got her a puppy to protect her and keep her company. She loved it and the hairball figured out how to shit and piss outside so I was happy. I was even happier when I realized she took the friggin dog everywhere. I swear she even took it too work a couple of times when she was just there for a few hours. Suffice to say Charlie wasn't pleased about this but the minute he saw the dog growl at Riley in the office he called me up and told me I was brilliantly sneaky. I'll take the compliments where I could get them, especially from Charlie.

I was also having the trainer teach the dog schutzhund obedience so it would be as lethal as a police dog. No one would even get the chance to be close enough to Bella to fuck with her with Kaiser around. Surprisingly Bella didn't object to this training and even took part. She was so proud of the damn fur ball and treated it like a child. She even let the damn thing sleep in bed with her when I had to leave during the nights. I hated the hair, but I thought it was a small price to pay to have an attack dog in bed with my wife when I couldn't be there. Granted she was only a puppy but the thing was lethal. I'm positive I was one of a small handful of men the dog tolerated. It was fiercely loyal to Bella and watched her every move. Best idea yet.

After our visit from Agent Black Bella seemed to take on a much more confident posture with outsiders. She never told me exactly what was said between her and Black and I think it's because she knew I'd definitly find a way to kill him much sooner than i was working on if he was disrespectful but from what I could gather, she threatened to take him down for leaving her with her kidnappers. Her strength continues to impress me. I continued to look for a way to take Black out without arousing any suspicions which was proving more and more difficult. With everything already going on, an FBI agent connected to me turning up missing would have brought on too much heat. I was forced to bide my time but Black's days were numbered.

We were having a nice breakfast on Saturday morning and making plans for the weekend when Bella started to look nervous.

"What is it Bella?"

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about since the kidnapping. I um, I want you to teach me how to use a gun." _Don't laugh Cullen, that dog will eat your balls for breakfast if you laugh at Bella._

"Bella love, I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be the best idea." The last thing I needed was Bella playing with a fire arm. I love my wife, but she had a tendency to trip over her own two feet on occasion. I didn't think adding a lethal weapon to the mix was such a good idea.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking and I've considered my clumsiness as a factor. I don't want to become some gun totting chick or something, I just want to know how to use one if I ever had to."

"Bella, do you not trust that I'll take care of you?" The thought made me sick to my stomach. Was she losing faith in me? Did she think I didn't try everything I could to keep her safe? Did she secretly blame me for the kidnapping?

"Don't Edward. Don't even start that. I know damn well the lengths you go to in order to keep me safe and I trust you with my life. I just, look, this isn't about you. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a bitch. It's just that while I was in that gym there was a gun sitting on the table not twenty feet away from me and if I was able to get to it, I still wouldn't have known what to do with it. Honestly, my own lack of knowledge made me feel helpless."

"Bella, I see where you're coming from but I just didn't want you around guns baby."

"You're kidding right? I mean, every time I'm around you I'm around a gun. We both know you have one on you right now." I'll admit, there were times when Bella's intelligence really irritated the hell out of me. Damn if she didn't have a good point.

"That's different and you know it. I don't want you messing around with guns."

"Okay, I'll just ask Charlie. Or maybe Emmett. I mentioned the idea to Rose and she was all for learning with me. Alice said if it wasn't a fashion accessory not to bother her." She was chatting away like this was no big deal and she even had the nerve to smile at me.

"No Bella, you aren't asking one of my men to teach you how to shoot a gun. End of discussion."

"Okay, like I said, I'll ask Charlie." She got up and started clearing the dishes. The dog just looked up at me and I swear if it could laugh out loud we both would have heard it.

"Bella, don't do this."

"No Edward. I am doing this, with or without you. I'd much rather you show me but I have no problem talking to Charlie. I need this Edward. I need to know that I can protect myself. I won't be a victim Edward. I won't." The look in Bell's eyes said it all. She'd felt helpless in her life before because of James and somehow found a way out. That's all she was trying to do here. She was searching for a way to help her feel more empowered after she was kidnapped. I couldn't deny that. And as much as I hated it, I couldn't stop her from doing this. I got up and went to her and wrapped my arms around her and leaned down toward her ear.

"Okay baby. Anything you want. I'll show you what you need to know."

"Thank you Edward. And thank you for understanding."

I called Emmett and arranged for him and Rose to meet us at the shooting range later that day. I picked out a small handgun for Bella knowing it would be powerful but that she could still handle the kick back. The four of us met at a shooting range outside the city and I had to laugh when we saw Emmett and Rose dressed completely in camouflage.

"Holy crap what is wrong with you two?" Bella managed to get out in the middle of her laughing fit.

"What? You know I dress for all occasions. This outfit is Alexander McQueen. It's called style Bella." Rose batted her eyes at my wife and waived hello to me.

"Em dude, what the hell?"

"Look Edward, she handed me the outfit and reminded me she had a gun. I'm not arguing with that." He snickered and then grabbed Rose's ass as they got set up to start shooting.

"You know they're perfect for each other right?" I could only agree with my wife.

I showed Bella the basics about her gun, how to load and unload it as well as the use of the safety. I watched her as she absorbed the information like the perfect student she was and felt a little better about what we were doing. I then showed her a proper stance and stood behind her as she took her first shot. Aim was not something my wife was a natural at.

"It's okay Bella, just get a feel for the gun now. You just need to know how to shoot it perfectly right now."

"You know I don't like to be only half good at things Edward."

And it began. We spent the rest of the afternoon at the shooting range until Bella was comfortable with the gun and actually had better control over her aim. Rose seemed to be a natural which scared me a little and Emmett just found the situation a turn on. Every time we looked over the two were making out under the gun rack in their camouflage and ear protection. Thank god Alice wasn't into playing Rambo Barbie with Jasper.

The four of us decided to grab a quiet dinner out but Emmett and I were called away half way through. I left Bella with Rose promising to meet her back at the house later that night.

Emmett and I headed into the city to meet up with Jasper who was beating the shit out of a low level courier from Miami in one of my warehouses.

"What's going on?"

"He won't talk and he's pissing me off. I know he knows something about Caius and I don't know why because he's from Miami. He was up here running numbers and dropping off a shipment to the casino and some people heard him talking. I don't like it Edward. It feels wrong." Jasper was always the calm one out of the three of us so I knew enough to trust his instincts.

"Who are you?" I looked the guy over and didn't recognize him. His lip was cut, his eye was bleeding, and a few of his teeth were laying on the ground next to him. Jasper wasn't kidding when he said the guy was pissing him off. The guy had a good tan to him was dressed casually. He laughed in response to my question and I struck him in the throat with my right fist. He began choking and struggling for air so I gave him a few minutes to catch his breath before I asked again.

"Who are you?"

"You're already down here so I know I'm not leaving here alive. You'll get nothing from me." These types of guys were the worst to deal with in my business. Usually fear and the possibility of a pass was enough to get someone to tell me what I wanted. This guy obviously knew better than most. I wasn't wasting my time on him.

"Jasper, call Sean. He'll talk after a while." Jasper nodded with smile and went to make the call.

Sean Mallory was an old friend from Garrett's family that moved back to New York to take care of his ailing Irish mother. Sounds sweet yes, but he was one of the most ruthless and wicked people I knew and was very good at torturing people to get information. He was also the most loyal and adoring son a woman could ask for. The contrasts the man presented were not lost on me.

Jasper made arrangements for Sean to work the guy over and we headed to my office above the club for a drink.

"So what are you thinking Jasper?"

"I don't know man, I just have an uneasy feeling. I don't like hearing about Caius and not knowing where he is and that he's still alive. The only thing the guy said to me was that he wasn't there for Bella. I had to laugh at that. You really scared the shit out of every one man. I think your wife's safe now."

I nodded my head and let out a heavy sigh. Whatever the situation was at the warehouse Sean would take care of it. I was just thrilled with the fact that my message was heard loud and clear all the way to Miami. Don't fuck with my wife.

I went home that night and found Bella in bed curled up on the couch with the fur ball waiting for me. It still amazed me the things I could do during the day and still come home to find my angel waiting to see me.

"Wanna take our walk?" It has become our routine every night we were home at a reasonable hour to walk the dog around the grounds. Summer was coming so it was staying light out longer and I enjoyed the quiet time outside with Bella.

"Yeah baby, let's do that."

As we walked around the estate Bella talked to me about catching up with Rose and thanked me for taking her to the range during the day.

"I hope you know I just wanted to know I could do it for myself Edward. I never meant to imply you wouldn't take care of me."

"Baby, I know that. And I'll even admit it was pretty hot watching you shoot a gun." What do you want, I'm a man for Christ's sake and my wife was unbelievable sexy.

I pulled her close to me and captured her lower lip in my mouth and tasted her. She was amazing and warm and eager. I palmed her breasts as she slid her hand down to my cock and began stroking me.

"Take me Edward. Right here, just take me." I looked around making sure none of my men were watching and slowly unbuttoned Bella's top and pushed up her bra. Her nipples were hard and on display for me just waiting for my tongue. I lowered my head and took one in my mouth and sucked on it while I slipped my hand down her yoga pants and shoved one finger into her already wet pussy.

"Aghh, yes" she kept chanting as I held her to me while I slipped in another finger and fucked her pussy with my hand wishing it was my cock but loving the feel of her insides on my fingers. "Edward" she moaned as I felt her contract around my hand as she came and her knees buckled. I lowered her to the ground and unzipped my pants quickly pulling out my hard cock. I wasted no time removing her pants and rammed my cock as deep into her as I could go. I couldn't control the need I had lately to possess her. To keep making her mine. To keep proving she was here, safe, and above all, still with me. Bella gasped and I was momentarily afraid I hurt her until she begged me to keep fucking her that hard. I did. Every thrust into her hit a different spot. She was gripping my back and I felt her nails dig into my skin as I pushed into her harder and harder. I couldn't get enough. I had to have more. I had to take every part of her, inside and out. I took both her legs and placed them on my shoulders and grabbed her hands above her head while I hovered over her.

"Tell me if it's too much baby." Her legs were pinned between my shoulders and up by her head as I began fucking her. Fucking her with an animalistic need to consume all of her. _Mine._ She was giving herself to me again and again. My thrusts were becoming erratic and I knew I was going to lose it but I needed her to come with me. I needed to know I could give her the pleasure she gave me each and everytime. I leaned forward and bit her neck in that special place she loved and she let out a cry that could have woken the dead as she came all around me. I thrust into her again and stilled as I spilled my seed deep inside her, feeling her take it in, take all of me because she owned me too.

We laid there for a few minutes in the soft grass, my cock still nestled inside her warmth as Bella looked at me with complete love and happiness.

"Can we add that to our nightly walk?" She giggled and then got serious. "You don't think anyone saw us do you?"

"No baby. Everything is fine. And the dog ran back up to the house. See?" I pointed and the fur ball was lounging on a chair on the back patio by the pool just scanning the yard. "Come love, let's get you side and cleaned up."

After a long hot shower and a very slow and sensual round of love making, my wife drifted off to sleep. I laid in the bed next to her and just watched her. The slow rise and fall of her ches, her lips slightly parted and the content look on her angelic face. She was peaceful, happy, and my everything. And she was finally safe in my world.


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

My friend Rose was getting engaged tomorrow night. She didn't know it, but she was. Emmett called me last week and asked me to go ring shopping with him today. I agreed without hesitation. The least I could do for Rose was make sure Emmett picked out a ring she would be proud to wear for the rest of her life. So here we were, sitting in Edward's jeweler's office surrounded by platinum and diamonds. It was a little girl's dream and I could barely enjoy it because I was laughing so much at Emmett. A sweet old man named Gavin was bringing out lose diamonds, engagement rings, wedding band, you name it. I looked over and continued laughing.

I'd never seen Emmett nervous about anything. He was always the happy go lucky guy making jokes and finding ways to laugh at life. Now he was sweaty and pale and kept mumbling nonsense about why he couldn't just pick the biggest one and be done with it.

"What if she says no?" I was going to laugh again but I truly felt bad for him. I mean, Rose was a tough woman to handle so I could see where he'd be nervous. She'd also never been one for traditions or marriage and babies. But she also hadn't found Emmett.

"She's going to say yes Emmett. Believe me. She loves you. And all you have to do is pick out the perfect ring that reflects her personality, sense of style, and shows your eternal love for her." I couldn't pass up the chance to give the guy a hard time. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Why would you say that to me Smarty B? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm joking Emmett. Relax. Just pick something that you'd like to see her wear."

"I like seeing her in nothing Bella." And he laughed but then his face turned bright red. I'm not sure why because those two go at it without a care in the world all the time.

"Seriously Emmett you have to relax. Why don't you look at the engagement rings instead of the lose diamonds so you only have to pick out one thing?" Gavin smiled at me knowing this would reduce some of the confusion and Emmett just nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you thought about how you're going to proposed? You know she won't like anything over the top."

"I'm doing it in bed," he responded with a chuckle. Only Emmett could pull off the chuckle. "Proposing I mean. After we do it." I just laughed because Emmett was making thrusting motions with his hips while he winked at Gavin like a teenage boy. And he was brilliant because that's the kind of proposal I knew Rose would love.

"What about this one?" Emmett asked as he held up a gorgeous platinum band wrapped around the most beautiful canary yellow diamond I'd ever seen. It was stunning and one of a kind like Rose.

"I think it's perfect." Emmett smiled all big and goofy-like.

"Yeah, it reminds me of her. She's one hell of a woman." He shook his head and laughed. "I guess I found my Bella" he said.

"What do you mean Emmett?" I was confused by his comment.

"You and Edward. I've found my other half just like him. I've known the guy my entire life Bella and I've never seen him so fucking happy. You're good for him. Plus, he's not such a pain in the ass when you're around. Thanks for that." It still warmed my heart to know others could see the love I shared with my husband. "We were all worried about you guys for a little while there you know. Especially Rose."

"We couldn't have gotten through everything without our friends Emmett. We need you guys just as much as you need us." He laughed.

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome. Come on Smarty B, I'm getting this one and then I'll buy you dinner and we'll make Edward jealous." I shook my head as Gavin took the ring to clean and finish the purchase.

Instead of making Edward jealous Emmett called him to meet us for dinner and they sat around telling stories and making me laugh. It was so nice to just sit around with my carefree husband and friend enjoying life again. We finished up with Emmett and Edward and I headed home for our nightly walk with Kaiser. Everything was getting back to normal.

Emmett proposed to Rose just like he said he would, in bed. She of course accepted and they were planning on a wedding in the fall. Rose joked about eloping but Alice threatened physical harm if she couldn't plan her wedding. I found this interesting considering Alice's wedding was right around the corner. The girl never stopped.

It was a few weeks later and Edward left for work early on a Friday morning. I had the day off and the dog trainer coming in the afternoon but right now, I was in the bathroom. I was too nervous for words. My hands were shaking so bad I started to think I wouldn't be able to actually pee on the stick they were holding. Somehow I managed. I wrapped the stick in a tissue and set it down on the counter to wait. I started thinking about the possibilities.

I was six days late. The first two days I pushed the thoughts out of my head because I hadn't been completely regular these past few months just coming off birth control and didn't want to jump to any conclusions right away. Every time I was late and then got my period I felt a sense of loss and spent a couple of days trying to hide my disappointment from my husband. And believe me, it's hard to hide anything from Edward. He always seemed to know and just held me closer those days telling me everything was going to work out eventually. I was just waiting for that pattern to continue.

The third day I couldn't help but let the thoughts creep into my mind. I had a small sense of hope, one that had the potential to break my heart again. I was scared, too scared to do anything so I decided to wait.

Yesterday I almost didn't make it to the bathroom at work before I saw my breakfast for a second time. I stopped at the drug store in the firm's building last night and purchased a pregnancy test while I made Christopher wait outside for me. He was pissed and pitched a fit but this was something I needed to do without anyone else knowing. The last thing I wanted was for Christopher to know I might be pregnant before my husband.

Edward and I had dinner plans last night with some business associates so this morning is the first chance I've had to really sit down and think about this. I wanted more than anything to be sitting here with Edward right now, but I didn't want to get his hopes up too. I also didn't want to make him deal with my disappointment if things didn't go well.

One minute went by.

My heart told me I was pregnant. My head told me to slow down. When Edward left for work this morning I knew he was worried about me. He's always worried about me it seems. I hate that. I hate that he has to worry. I tried to reassure him that everything was fine but I saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't convinced.

Kaiser scratched on the bathroom door and pulled me from my thoughts. Instead of scolding her for scratching, I opened the door and smiled as she barreled into the room with her huge paws. I sat down on the floor with her needing her comfort and warmth as she licked the tears from my face. She was so soft and cuddly and I stroked her fur allowing my nerves to settle as I waited with her. She gently sat her head in my lap giving me her own reassurance.

Another minute down.

Could I be pregnant? Could I make Edward a daddy? A little brown haired girl with emerald eyes that wrapped him around her little fingers. A little princess for him to love and spoil. Or a sweet little bronze haired boy, who would look up to his father like the great man he is. I put my hand over my stomach and prayed to God I could do this for Edward, for me, for us.

Three minutes down.

_Get up and look Bella, it's time._ I couldn't. I felt frozen to the floor. It didn't feel right doing this without him here. _If you wait until he's here he'll see your tears if you're not pregnant. _I strengthen my resolve and looked at the test.

Pregnant.

I still had the tears. Happy fucking tears that streamed down my face like they'd been waiting months to be freed. I grabbed the test and threw on some jeans and a hoodie as I called Christopher and Michael to bring the car around. I needed to get to Edward.

I ran out front and Christopher was waiting with the car holding the door open for me. The minute he saw my disheveled state, he looked nervous.

"Everything okay Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled at him through my tears and nodded yes.

"Perfect Christopher, everything is perfect. I just need to talk to Edward. Can we go to Darkness?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Cullen."

I tried to get my emotions under control on the way into the city. I felt eyes on me and saw Christopher watching me through the rear view mirror.

"I promise Christopher, I'm fine. Don't call him." He nodded his head a bit and I saw him put his cell phone down and nod to Michael to keep driving. I wasn't fine. I mean I was, but I was also brimming with excitement, fear of what was to come, and most of all happiness. I couldn't wait to get to Edward.

I was finally going to make him a daddy.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it slowed and ran up to the back entrance of Darkness with Christopher chasing behind me. I quickly found Demetri and he took me up in Edward's private elevator. I was bursting with excitement as the tears started coming again. I stepped off the elevator and ran to the office yelling for Edward. When I finally reached his office Edward bolted straight up from his seat and started saying something to me. He looked scared, terrified even. I knew I had to look like a crazy crying woman running towards him but I couldn't help it. I pulled the stick out of my purse and ran to him.

"I'm pregnant!" I choked out through my tears as Edward looked at me in confusion. "We're gonna have a baby Edward." I was waiving the stick in front of him as he looked me over and finally met my eyes.

"A baby?" He responded and then looked down at the test. "Really, you're pregnant?" And the smile I'd been waiting months to see broke across his face reaching his eyes lighting up his entire being. He picked me up and spun me around kissing me so hard I thought I might pass out.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe this. I couldn't be happier right now! A baby. Our baby." And the look in his eyes told me it was true. He looked content. The pain and fear of the past few months seemed to float away with my simple declaration.

"I'm sorry I took the test alone, I was scared that," and I couldn't finish before Edward started shaking his head.

"No Bella, you did what you had to do. It doesn't matter. None of it matters. We're going to have a baby!" He started laughing and walked me over to the couch and set me down on his lap. "Are you feeling okay? How far along do you think you are? Oh my god I can't believe this is finally happy." Edward hugged me tight and rested is face in my neck. I could feel the dampness from his eyes and knew all his prayers were answered, just as mine had been.

"I've only gotten sick once, yesterday at work. And we need to talk to Dr. G but she said these things aren't usually false positive, so" And he kissed me. I mean really kissed me. Hard. Lips, tongue, hand on the back of my head pushing me onto his mouth. I had to have him. I started to undo his tie and he unzipped my hoodie groaning when he saw I didn't even take the time to put on a bra this morning.

"Fuck Bella." He palmed my breasts and squeezed my nipples making me wet and writhing with needing desperate to feel some friction between my legs. Desperate to feel him inside me.

"I need you in me Edward. Now." He unbuckled his pants as I pulled down my jeans and straddled him taking his cock in my hands and rubbing him up and down my pussy.

"God you're soaking. Ugh." And I sat down on his hard length taking him inside me as he thrust his hips up pushing himself deeper. I was pulling on his hair as he licked my nipples and gipped my hips moving my body to give himself pleasure while doing the same for me.

"You're going to be so fucking horny again. Shit. My sexy little minx. Needing me. All. The. Time." And he bit down on my nipple as I started to scream out while trying to breathe at the same time.

I was riding my husband trying to show him my love, my thanks, my devotion. I felt every muscle in my body tighten and the heat in my stomach flame as I slid up and down on his hard cock.

"Bella, Fuck, I'm gonna," Edward panted and I bit down on his neck as I felt my coil snap and I pushed myself down on him hard as I came. He let out a growl and I could feel him come inside me as he held me down by my hips, strangling his cock.

I slumped into his chest as we tried to get our breathing under control.

"I've never been so fucking happy Bella. Never. God I love you." Edward pulled me as close into his chest and I could go and he wrapped his strong arms around me tightly. "We're going to have baby. The most precious baby ever." I could hear the joy and relief in Edward's voice and knew we were going to be okay this time. All three of us were going to be okay.

Edward said he couldn't spend the day in the office after my announcement and we decided to head back to the house. As we approached the car where I left it Christopher was standing by with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I got my wife pregnant." Edward said as he slapped Christopher on the shoulder, excitement radiating off him.

"Edward!" I tried to yell but the excitement was infectious. I just smiled and laughed through my happy tears.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Christopher grinned like an idiot and I could see the relief in his features. He'd been there before and he knew what this meant to us. We got in the car and Edward called Dr. G and got an appointment for us the next morning, Saturday when her office was usually closed. I guess it does help that he's a powerful man. A man who would do anything for his wife and baby. I snuggled into his chest taking in his scent and finally relaxed my head next to his beating heart.

**EPOV**

Things were going smoothly until Christopher called to tell me Bella was "acting strange" and wanted to make sure there wasn't anything he should know about. I tried to get him to explain what he meant but he said it was just more of a gut feeling that something was off. I was glad he called, but a little more detail would have been useful. I tried to talk to her over dinner to make sure she was okay but she just seemed distracted and tired. I didn't push her. When Bella got like this it was best to let her sort out her thoughts and I knew she'd come to me when she was ready. Bella didn't keep important things from me and I knew she wasn't going to start now.

I wasn't expecting her to burst into my office, haphazardly dressed crying like a lunatic Friday morning. _Sorry but she was_. I was fucking terrified. Something had to be wrong. I mean, things usually were lately. Then she started waiving some white stick at me and she was shouting. It took a moment to register. She's pregnant. My wife is pregnant with my child. Our child. Bella's pregnant. If the woman hadn't been so damn delicious and sexy I would have cried, instead I sexed her up then took her home to sex her up some more.

I swear I've never been happier. I think I told her that too. The look on her face made my chest ache because my heart swelled so much. It wasn't just a look of happiness or relief on Bella's face, it was a look of confidence. She knew we'd be okay this time. She knew just as I did nothing was keeping us from having this child. We deserved this.

We had an appointment with the doc the next morning and stopped for an early bite.

"You okay love? You aren't eating much." Bella was basically toying with her food while trying to hide her shaking hands.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know I should eat, I'm just nervous. And excited, and I just I don't know, I really want this."

"Then you'll have it love. We'll have it. Come on, it's about time anyway. But you have to eat later, promise?" She gave me her huge happy smile and nodded her head.

We made our way over to the doctor's office minutes later. Dr. G was grinning from ear to ear as she confirmed the test result and explained Bella was a little over 6 weeks pregnant. She then performed an internal ultra sound and we were able to see our little bean on the monitor. Bella just cried and cried as she held my hand. I hated seeing my wife cry, but I was just thankful these were finally happy tears.

"Same rules apply, take it easy, keep taking the vitamins and schedule another appointment with me for a month from now." Dr. G pulled me out in the hallway while Bella was dressing.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here, but I think you two should continue to see Carmen. She seems to have helped you both a great deal and I just want to make sure you both have someone to talk to. Women who have had a miscarriage tend to get scared during the next pregnancy."

"Thank you Doc. Carmen has been wonderful and we'll continue to see her regularly. I don't want Bella worrying about a thing."

"I figured as much. And try to keep yourself in check sir." Yeah, I let that slide because the doc had seen me go all cave man on my beautiful wife more than once. Luckily she didn't mind that I had her on speed dial and always took my calls when I was worried about Bella. And as far as I knew, she never mentioned to Bella how much I called before. What can I say, I worry.

I went back in the room and Bella just looked at me. "Was she telling you to keep calm?" I just laughed and agreed. The woman knew me.

We went back to the house that night and I snuggled with my wife and our dog on the couch as we ate pizza. I tried explaining to Kaiser that she now had to look out for the little one as I talked to Bella's stomach. The dog just looked at me like I'd lost my mind as Bella ran her hands through my hair.

"I love you Edward. I'm so happy and it's all because of you."

"No baby, it's because of us. We deserve this love." I slowly kissed my beautiful pregnant wife while I removed her shirt and slid her bra down exposing her hard nipples. I took them in my mouth loving the way they puckered and felt against my tongue. I slowly massaged each breast as Bella reached over and unzipped my pants pulling my cock out while she stroked it.

"I want you in me Edward. I want you know. Please." Not one to deny my wife, I pulled her pants down and ran the head of my cock up and down her soaking wet opening.

"Jesus Bella, you're always so fucking wet. You have no idea how hot that is." She gripped my biceps as I slowly entered her and felt her tight pussy trying to expand around me letting me in. Bella arched her back and rose slightly off the couch allowing me more access and I felt my balls rub up against her perfect ass.

"Fuck me Edward. Fuck me hard baby." I couldn't help it. Bella's dirty talk always pushed me over the edge. I slid my arms under her legs and pulled them up as her body moved closer to me and I slammed myself into her. She was writhing beneath me and I watched as her tits bounced and I began fucking her as hard as I could. I pulled her legs to me as I pumped into her listening to the sound of our flesh smack together.

"God, yes Edward, so fucking hard." I felt Bella clench around me as she came on my cock and it just drove me more insane with lust. I shifted her sideway and lifted her leg as I straddled her other leg and slammed into her.

"Jesus Fuck." Bella couldn't control her shouting.

"You like that baby. You like me fucking you sideway. So fucking tight and deep." I was ravaging my wife like it was our last moments on earth. The feeling of her so tight around my cock as I slammed myself into her and pulled out just to slam into her again was overwhelming. Bella was grabbing onto my thighs pulling me closer to her as if she needed this just as much as I did. I felt her getting close again and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it through another one of her orgasms without having my own.

"Edward, Edward, I'm cumming again." I felt her pussy strangling my cock as I pounded into her again and shot my cum deep inside her. I fell down beside her on the couch holding her in my arms struggling to breath.

"Are you okay love? I wasn't too rough was I?"

"Hmmmm. Perfect."

Eventually I got up and carried my wife to bed to tuck her and our child in for a good night sleep.

It was now the end of April and my little sister was getting married to one of my best friends. Between Alice's wedding and the planning of Rose's wedding for the fall women were running my wife ragged and I was worried about her. I had to laugh at it all because Bella dutifully went to spa days and practice hair appointments for both of them hating every minute of it. But that was my wife, constantly sacrificing for others. Luckily she took her aggressions out on me in the bed and turned into a raging wild cat that couldn't get enough of my cock. I was a very happy man as of late.

Bella's morning sickness was still a problem but she took it like a champ. I tried to do all I could but the woman never complained and only ever asked for crackers and ginger ale. I made sure we always had plenty on hand.

The rehearsal dinner tonight went off without a hitch. Jasper was beaming with pride and I think my mother used and entire box of tissues. Alice soaked up all the attention and rambled on and on about the ceremony the next day.

"Edward, I'm sorry honey, do you think we can go soon?" I looked down at my wife and notice she was extremely pale.

"Are you okay, should I call the doctor?"

"No Edward, I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired. I've reached my limit today and I just need to get home. I don't want to push myself anymore." Music to my ears. Bella pushed herself hard for her work and her family but she was always conscious of the child growing inside of her and new her limits. I just wanted to tell everyone my wife was pregnant and to back off her but she was insistent we didn't tell anyone until she was out of her first trimester.

"Of course love, I'll get our things and let everyone know we're leaving." I stood to help her to the bathroom because I knew she'd have to go before we left. I wished Alice and Jasper a good night and promised to be ready in the morning. I kissed my mother good night and she winked at me.

"Take that wife of yours home and make sure she gets a long rest tonight. Tomorrow's a big day," and she winked again like she knew something she wasn't going to say. Maybe Bella was right and the woman had a sixth sense about pregnant people.

I woke in the middle of the night to an empty beg and began to panic. I found Bella asleep on the bathroom floor near the toilet, again. The fur ball was laying next to her cuddled into her side. I was pissed but just picked her up and took her to bed and didn't say anything. I hated when she didn't tell me she wasn't feeling well.

We had to wake early the next morning and Bella seemed okay until I heard her vomiting in the bathroom off the kitchen after we had a quick breakfast. I tried to get to her but she had locked the door.

"Bella, open the door."

"I'm fine Edward. It's normal. Just calm down, please."

"I'll break the fucking door down Bella, let me in."

"Edward, please, you're making this harder on me. Just give me a few minutes." I waited outside the door thinking about what an incredibly stubborn woman my wife was. Why she couldn't let me help her through this was beyond me.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she was on the phone talking to Rose explaining that she was running late and on her way out the door to meet them at the spa. She looked over and laughed.

"The two of you deserve each other." I looked down and realized Kaiser and I were both sitting on the floor staring at the bathroom door waiting for her. I got up and tried to reason with my wife.

"Bella, I hate it when you lock me out. I want to be here for you. And you're not going anywhere. Tell them they'll have to go without you."

Bella wasn't having it. She stuck her hand up and just looked at me.

"I'm going to a spa Edward. I'll be relaxed and pampered while people bring me tea and rub my sore muscles. You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to take it easy because I know I have to. I want to. Your worrying like this isn't helping. We have a wedding tonight and we'll spend all of tomorrow in the bed if you'd like."

Bella promised to call me throughout the day and she did. She was feeling better, just tired and I just wanted the wedding to be over so I could take her home. I was standing at the front of the church with a nervous Jasper when she finally emerged in a beautiful dusty pink gown, her hair piled on top of head, and a huge smile radiating off her face. She was stunning and positively glowing as she made her way down the aisle.

I thought back to our simple wedding and was amazed by how far we'd come. Just a year ago I was afraid to tell her who I was and now she was walking down a church aisle as my sister's matron of honor pregnant with our child. I almost got choked up but remembered who I was and how bad that would look. I scanned the rest of the crowd and my mother winked at me again. The women in my life were going to drive me insane.

The ceremony was long and boring but hell, it was my sister's wedding and this was her day, not mine. I finally had a chance to check in with Bella after pictures and the receiving line at the reception.

"How are you holding up?" She gave me a bright smile and told me she was good.

"I just don't think I want to stay all night if that's okay. I don't want to disappoint anyone by leaving early, but I just get a little scared you know?" This was something we'd discussed with Carmen in one of our sessions. Bella was terrified of losing another baby but Carmen was helping her to see the only reason she had the first miscarriage was because of the cab. But, Bella insisted on taking it easy just in case, not as easy as I would like, but her efforts still thrilled me to no end.

"Okay love. We don't have to stay long. I'll take care of it. Just relax."

We spend the rest of the reception mingling with the guests and talking with Jasper and Alice who were due to leave for their honeymoon that evening. Esme eventually came up to us and suggested I take Bella home because she looked tired. Alice just squealed and said she'd see us after she spent some time as Mrs. Jasper Whitlock in a secluded island in Fiji and I took my wife home early after quietly thanking my mother.

The next week was relatively uneventful and a little boring without Jasper's antics around the office. Emmett seemed even more childlike looking for attention and convinced me to take a day and head out to the golf course. While we were there we ran into Phil Dwyer from Miami. I thought it was odd that he was up in New York and I wasn't aware of it but he explained he came up unexpectedly after his daughter gave birth early to twins.

Phil Dwyer was an old school mob boss from Miami heavily involved in smuggling weapons and drugs from Cuba. He also dabbled in human trafficking which I hated. He was an older man who used to work with my father but I ended all business with him when I took over. I didn't like the way he ran his organization and chose to not to associate with him. We still had a mutually respectful relationship as we stayed out of each other's way but it was common courtesy to let the head of another family know when you'd been in their territory. I made a mental note to check up on his story and made nice with him.

We'd learned a few weeks back from our torture expert Sean that the courier caught at the club had recently left Dwyer's organization and wanted to make a name for himself in New York. He had been friends with Marcus and knew Caius was still alive but must not have known where because Sean couldn't get that information out of him. And he tried, believe me.

Emmett and I stood around and had a drink with Phil while we waited to tee off. Before we left Phil shook my hand and wished my family well. I smiled with joy thinking of my family and because it was a respectful wish, one that let me know he understood I'd kill any fucker that came near my wife.

Emmett and I joked and played golf the rest of the day and then headed to the club to meet our women who were waiting for us. Bella looked stunning in a cute little linen dress and ballet flats. She had dinner with Rose after work and she looked happy and well rested. We spent the evening talking with our friends and other VIPs at the club and then headed home to bed early.

I held my wife that night with one had on her stomach protecting our child and thanked god for the calm that had been our lives for the past few weeks and for our baby.


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

"Go back to bed baby, please." I hated when I woke Edward up in the middle of the night with my "morning sickness". I also hated that phrase. But, Edward being Edward, he refused to let me go through anything alone. Standing over the toilet with me holding my hair and stroking my back telling me he was there for me while I so sexily vomited in the toilet.

I brushed my teeth and met him back in bed. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant again, but here I was, 10 weeks pregnant lying in bed with the love of my life.

"You okay?" I loved that he wanted to be included in everything, but I hated vomiting in front of Edward. It didn't do a lot for my self-esteem.

"Yeah, of course I feel fine now."

"Well, they say this should stop after the first trimester and that's only two more weeks." I looked up and he was smiling at me yet looking a little scared. The man bought and was reading every pregnancy book available. I just laughed at him.

"I know baby. It's a small price to pay I guess." And I did. I was going to have a baby so getting sick every night didn't bother me that much. I'd also started eating like a crazy person. I was constantly hungry and constantly tired. And my boobs hurt. Luckily my husband was a pervert who loved to rub them and make them feel all better. I actually had to stop him from massaging them at my parent's dinner table last night. The look on my father's face was not pleasant.

"Two more weeks. Huh." I realized that I didn't make it out of my first trimester the last time and this made me nervous. I immediately put my hand on my stomach trying to protect our little blessing. Because I know he can read my mind, Edward pulled me to him.

"Don't think like that Bella," and he kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, I just get scared." I couldn't lie to him. He was obviously a mind reader. He moved one hand down and rested it on top of mine covering our child.

"That's understandable baby, but remember what Carmen said, this is all new and there's no reason we don't deserve this." Yeah, the big mafia boss was quoting our shrink. Sometimes I giggle thinking about what his men would think seeing him like this with me in the early morning hours. Soft and sweet, no scary tone to his voice, simply loving me.

I laid down as Edward kept his hand on my stomach and whispered for me to go to sleep. Kaiser was already snoring at my side of the bed and I smiled to myself thinking we did deserve this.

Another week pasted and the fear crept back in. But this time it didn't leave and I refused to leave the house. Christopher ran into the office and picked up files for me and I worked from home. On Wednesday night as Edward and I took our nightly walk around the estate with Kaiser he started questioning me.

"Bella, as much as my sick mind would love to lock you in the house all day, I can't watch you do this to yourself." I looked down at our adjoined hands and tried to smile for him.

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Jesus Bella, I'm not that oblivious. You won't leave the house, you barely leave the bedroom or office, everything you do has a trace of fear to it. I'm trying to understand, I know what happened at 11 weeks, but this is different Isabella. You can't shut yourself off from life for the next 8 months. And the fear isn't good for the baby Bella."

"Don't you understand Edward? I know the fear isn't good for the baby and that's why I'm not leaving the house. I can't do it, I can't go out there. I'll panic. Please try to understand that."

"Bella…"

"Please Edward, just give me until next week. I'll go back to work, just, please just let me make it to 12 weeks?" Edward stared into my eyes looking for some type of confirmation that I was okay and I'm ashamed to say I couldn't give it to him. Every fiber of my being needed me to get to 12 weeks. It was irrational I knew that, but I couldn't risk leaving.

"Okay love. Okay. But that's it. Anything past next week I'm dragging you to Carmen's. Understood?" I could tell he didn't agree with my decisions but he was willing to give into me because he knew that's what I needed the most right now.

The next Monday rolled around and I was surprised by a knock on the front door not expecting visitors today. I opened the door to find Carmen looking at me with disapproval and a very sheepish looking Edward standing behind her. I just stepped aside and let them in giving my wonderful husband a scowl.

"Your husband is a very persistent man. I must give you credit for being able to stand up to him, but you're doing it for all the wrong reasons this time." I led Carmen into the great room and offered her a seat while Edward followed close behind.

"I don't want anything to drink, just sit down and talk to me." The woman never tried to sugar coat things. "He says you won't leave the house." I immediately shot Edward a look feeling like he's just told the teacher on me.

"I gave you last week Bella, I can't watch this anymore. You're scaring the hell out of me." I knew he was motivated by his love for me so I decided not to fight him.

"I just can't do it Carmen. I can't. I think about going out there and it terrifies me. I can't put my baby in danger out there."

"Look Bella, normally I'd tell you to grow a pair but I understand where you're coming from. But you can't hide out in this place and let life pass you by. You're doing everything right when it comes to your pregnancy. Edward tells me everything is moving along smoothly and you're both healthy. You need to realize your fear is unfounded."

"But that's just the thing Carmen, it's not. I was hit by that cab on purpose. It literally came out of nowhere. I can't risk this child just because I want to go to work." Edward came over to my side of the couch and hugged me into him. I took a deep breath and breathed in my husband's scent and let it try to relax me.

"Baby, things are better now. You know that. You're safe now. We're safe. The guys assigned to you know what's going on and everyone is on alert. You don't have to worry about someone coming after you baby. I took care of that." I looked up at Carmen who was politely acting like she wasn't paying attention to us.

"Bella, the point is, this pregnancy is different. You're a very healthy, very young woman who is almost out of her first trimester. Go to work, enjoy life. If you need to, don't walk across the street, but at least get out of the house. Just take small steps at first. You have to start now or you're going to have even bigger problems once that child is born and you're still afraid to leave the house. I'm sure that's not the life you want your child to lead." Carmen's words of course knocked some sense into me. I mean, what was I planning on doing? Raising our kid on the estate never letting him passed the gates?

I nodded in agreement and promised to try as Carmen hugged me and left. I thanked Edward for being the overbearing overprotective husband he could be at times knowing he was only concerned for me.

The next day I forced myself to get up and get ready for work. Yes, I was nervous, but I knew things were better in Edward's world. No one ever bothered me anymore, not even the press. People barely came near me after the kidnapping. And Christopher was always at my side, even closer since Edward told him about the pregnancy. I loved my husband and I trusted him. I trusted him with my life, and now with the life of our child.

"You look gorgeous love." Edward walked into the closet as I finished dressing with a huge smile on his face. I knew he was relieved I was actually getting out into the world again. "Can I ride with you to the office?"

"I'd like that Edward." And that's what we did. Edward rode to the office with me each morning giving me that added security of having him at my side. Most nights he'd be at the car waiting to pick me up and it warmed my heart. He knew I was okay after a few days but he still took the time to make sure I felt extra comfortable.

It was now week 13 and I had finally stopped getting sick all the time. I was also out of my first trimester and my fear was subsiding. Edward had stepped up security once we found out I was pregnant and then again after I was afraid to leave the house. I now had 8 guys following my every move and oddly it made me feel better instead of suffocated like it used to. I also kept the small gun Edward taught me how to shoot in a compartment in the Guardian. I never wanted to have to use the thing, but it made me feel better knowing I could if I had to.

Edward kept me informed about his business and I knew things in his world had been relatively peaceful since the kidnapping and subsequent fall of the Volturi. I knew he was still pissed he couldn't find Caius, but he was happy with the fact that the sons were gone and didn't feel there was a great threat.

Edward picked me up from work in the afternoon and we headed over to Dr. G's office for our monthly appointment. We were having a 3D ultrasound done today to see our little bean. We'd also get to hear the heartbeat again. I couldn't wait and I could tell Edward was just as excited. As our baby appeared on the monitor Edward sucked in his breath in awe. I was shocked. We could actually make out small parts of our baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. G was smiling at us. I looked at Edward. I couldn't decide if I wanted to know or not so I thought I would leave it up to him.

"Edward, what do you think?"

"Bella, I'm not answering that one. No way." Dr. G started laughing as Edward shook his head.

"Well, do you want to know?" I just looked at him with my serious face.

"Bella, of course I want to know, but I'll find out eventually so this is up to you." He just kept staring at the monitor.

"Yes." The word was out of my mouth before I even thought about it. I guess I wanted to know more than I thought I did.

"Well," Dr. G was moving the wand over my tiny stomach and then she stopped and pointed to the screen. "You're having a boy."

"Holy Shit! That's his thing?" I just started laughing at my big bad husband who was jumping up and down pointing at our child's genitals.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, that's your son's penis." Dr. G couldn't hold in her laughter either.

Edward looked at me with so much love I swear it stopped my heart for a second.

"You're giving me a son!" I reached up and wiped away his tear as I nodded my head.

"Our little boy." I didn't know what else to say. The only other time I'd ever seen that amount of happiness on Edward's face was at our wedding. I held his hand in mine and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna need a bunch of those pictures doc. We've got some people to finally tell!" Dr. G printed about 50 pictures of our little boy as Edward wiped up the goo from my stomach and then kissed our baby.

"Bella, you'll most likely start showing in a few weeks so be sure to keep your clothes loose and comfortable. Keep taking the vitamins and eat your vegetables. I'll see you three in another month." _Us three!_

We made our way down to the car where Edward slapped Christopher on the back and told him I was carrying his son. The look of pride on his face was undeniable. Christopher laughed and congratulated us.

That evening was Esme and Carlisle's wedding anniversary and Edward and I were hosting dinner at one of his restaurants in their honor. We thought it was the perfect time to tell everyone our news. Jasper and Alice had gotten back from their honeymoon all tan and relaxed and this was the first time we would all be together since the wedding.

Edward had the wait staff pass out champagne for everyone reserving sparkling juice in a flute for me. Edward began his toast congratulating his mother and stepfather on their marriage and everyone smiled. It was then that I caught Esme wink at me while a huge smile broke out over her face. She friggin knew. I don't know how, but the woman had a sixth sense for pregnant people like she could sniff them out or something.

"I'd also like to take this time to make an announcement now that we have everyone all together again." Edward looked around at everyone and his eyes landed on me. "My beautiful wife is carrying our son!" He protectively put his arm around me and pulled me to him knowing I was about to be attacked. And I was. My mother and Esme were crying and Alice was freaking out about blue and greens and Rose just smiled and asked how far along I was.

"Well, I'm at 13 weeks, out of my first trimester and we just found out this afternoon we're having a boy." I couldn't help the smile on my face. I felt Carlisle come up and hug me and whisper in my ear that "past the first trimester was good, really good". He was there first hand during the accident and knew if I was further along the baby might have had more of a chance, not much more, but more. It felt amazing to hear his confirmation that I was good.

Edward ended up passing out most of the ultrasound pictures and Jasper has someone run out to get a bunch of cigars. We ended up having a fantastic dinner as everyone laughed at my need to put mustard on a perfectly good piece of steak. I'm pregnant, what do you want?

The next week as I got ready for work I realized that my skirt didn't fit. I got all excited and went over to the enormous full length mirror in our room and pulled up my shirt turning sideway and patting my belly. It was small, but I had an official baby bump. I guess spending the weekend in sweat pants will do that to you. I saw Edward come up behind me in the mirror and put his hand over top of mine.

"You're showing everyone our son. A part of me inside of you." He's smile was infectious and I started to cry through my laughter. He wiped my happy tears away and gave me his brilliant smile.

"I guess I should probably tell people at work before they think I'm a heavy beer drinker." Edward laughed and then just looked at me. His expression changing to one of concern.

"How long were you thinking about working for Bella?" He knew this was a touchy subject with me so it must have been bugging him for him to come out and ask.

"Edward, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work." Yes, my standard response. I slipped off my skirt knowing I wasn't going to be able to wear it for a long time and hung it up in my closet. Edward followed me in.

"Bella, you know I don't want you stressed out from work while you're pregnant. This is already hard enough on you as it is. You can't deny that." I was searching for something to wear realizing I needed Alice to take me shopping and trying not to get irritated with my husband. My hormones were out of control and I didn't want to snap at him because of it. Plus he was right, I was worried enough as it was. I finally found a pair of black slack that I never wore because they were too big and pulled them off the hanger.

"Edward, pregnant women work all the time. What do you want me to do? Sit around eating pickles and chocolate all day waiting for you to get home? You know that's not me. Work provides a good distraction from my worries." I could hear Kaiser give a low protective growl to Edward and realized I didn't use the nicest tone possible.

"Bella, try to be reasonable." No he didn't. Reasonable? Am I not reasonable? "I didn't mean it like that baby." And I'm thinking out loud again. I looked up and Edward was just standing there with his hands up in the air and a worried expression on his face.

"I don't want you working while you're pregnant." And there was my husband with the authoritative voice he used with his men.

"Edward, I'm not arguing with you about this right now. I'm already running late and don't use that tone with me." Suddenly the pants flew out of my hands as Edward picked me up and pressed me against the closet door wrapping my legs around his waist.

"God you're fucking sexy when you yell at me." He then ripped my panties from my body and quickly pulled himself from his boxers. "I fucking love you Bella" he moaned into my ear as he penetrated me hard and deep up against the door. "I just want what's best for you." He attacked my mouth with his own pushing himself into me, taking me. He moved his hand up from my center and splayed it across my stomach. "Mine Bella, your mine. You and my baby."

The feel of him inside me, his lips on mine, and his words were too much. Too powerful. I pulled on his hair trying to push myself onto him with each thrust of his hips argument completely forgotten. He was sliding in and out of me, wetness was leaking onto my thighs as he pushed me to the edge.

"Anything you want Edward, I'll give you anything." Edward continued to take me up against the closet door as I came undone and loudly screamed his name.

"You already fucking do love, ugh." After a few more thrusts I could feel Edward still as he spilled into me and we slowly slid down to the floor.

"Jesus Bella, I can't control myself around you." I just smiled at him because hell if I could control myself around him either.

"Good to know baby."

As Christopher, Michael and I rode the elevator up to my office I thought about what Edward said. I also thought about the hot sex in the closet but tried to push those thoughts away considering I was a walking horn ball lately. I decided to see if my father was available for lunch, we needed to talk. I made my way to my office and found Riley sitting in my chair.

Riley had kept to himself since the Christmas party and subsequent lecture from Charlie. He was always there on the outskirts making weird faces at me or the occasional comment but nothing like when he first started. I'd been reassigned to another attorney so he didn't have as much reason to talk to me as he used to. Also, Charlie wouldn't allow it.

"Can I help you?" He set the picture of Edward and I down and jumped up from my chair.

"Gaining a little weight there Bella? I'm sure Victoria could help you out with that." He was such a smug son of a bitch.

"Actually Riley, I'm pregnant." I just smiled at him and watched his mouth drop open in horror, a reaction I was not expecting.

"What? You're pregnant? You let that sick bastard get you pregnant?" He began shouting at this point. "He's a criminal Isabella and you let him fuck you and get you pregnant? I can't believe you! You fucking whore! How could you do this to us?" I just stood there in shock not really believing my own ears as Christopher suddenly pulled me to him.

"What's the problem Biers?" The sound of my father's voice shook me out of my dumbfounded state and I just looked around. The concern on Charlie's face was apparent for everyone.

Riley put his head down and gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and he tried to get himself under control. He was shaking badly and was completely pale.

"Biers, is there a problem?"

"No Mr. Swan. Not a problem. Sorry." He just stared at me with a look I couldn't quiet place and left my office. Was it betrayal? And if so, for what?

Christopher released me and my dad asked me what happened.

"I just told him I was pregnant and he freaked out on me. Christ, Edward is going to throw a shit fit. He already wants me to quit. Damn it." I considered asking the guys not to say a word to Edward but I knew that would only get me in trouble. "I'm hungry." I swear as soon as I got pregnant I lost about 50 IQ points.

"I don't think I'd go as far as 50 sweetheart." Yeah, talking out loud again. Good thing I didn't mention closet sex, did I? I looked up at my smiling father and quietly thanked God I didn't. He took my hand and told me we'd go get a muffin and some tea at the café downstairs.

"So, you're thinking about leaving us?" I knew my dad would be okay with any decision I made but I couldn't help but think he wanted me at work.

"I don't know dad. I don't really want to but Edward is freaking out about me working. And I'm already having enough trouble trying to not worry about this pregnancy." Charlie sat back and chuckled to himself and his entire demeanor seemed to change.

"Bella, I know Edward is only looking out for his family. I know I've given him a hard time in the past but I can't deny the man has the best of intentions." I thought about what Charlie said and my mind drifted back to the "talk" the two had after the kidnapping. Charlie let loose on Edward accusing him of not protecting me while Edward just sat there and agreed. I finally had to step in because I couldn't handle the defeated look on my husband's face knowing he'd done everything possible. Charlie stopped his rant after I reminded him he was the one who assigned me to work with Riley who tried to grab me during the Christmas dinner. _Don't throw stones… just sayin'. _I looked up and realized Charlie was still talking to me.

"Granted, you're perfectly capable of working while you're pregnant, but why bother? I mean, you have Rose's wedding come up and your anniversary and I know Esme has to be dying to get her hands on the nursery. You don't have to work, so why not just enjoy your pregnancy and your husband before you're too tired to sleep at night?" Charlie always had a point and always knew how to talk to me.

"And Bella, we both know you're not going to want to come back after you have the boy. And there isn't anything wrong with that sweetie. I was glad I was able to have your mother at home when you were little. And I'll be honest, raising a child is a lot harder than being an attorney." Charlie, always with the answers.

"You're right. I guess I'm putting in my two weeks." I smiled and my dad just laughed and pulled me into a bear hug.

I left work a little early that night after figuring out what I had to finish before I quit. I decided to surprise Edward at his office instead of him picking me up like usual. Christopher and I got off the elevator and Jane asked us to wait giving me a sad smile. She'd never done that before so I thought it was odd but then I realized I could hear yelling coming from Edward's door.

"I don't give a shit Charlie. I'll not have my wife and child around that fucker for two more weeks." His voice was lethal. I looked over and Christopher sheepishly apologized.

"Damn it. Really, you couldn't let me tell him?" Christopher just looked at me full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, but rules are any threats or disturbances need to be reported immediately."

"I know, it's not your fault. Damn it." I pushed passed Jane and opened the office door to see Edward's beat red face as he was towering over his desk holding the phone like he was about to break it in his fist.

"You have to calm down." I was actually a little afraid to go all the way in the office. I know Edward would never lay a hand on me, but he just looked deadly. His eyes immediately shot up to meet mine.

"Calm down? She tells me to calm down. Yes Charlie, she's here. Yes sir. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up and looked up at me. "And were you going to tell me about Mr. Biers?"

"Of course I was Edward. How can you even think that? That's why I left early and came here." His face seemed to lose a couple of shades of red now that I was here. I closed the door and walked closer to his desk.

"It really wasn't a big deal baby." I really couldn't understand why everyone was freaking out. Riley was inconsequential to me.

"A big deal? Someone calls my wife a whore at work and that's not a big deal?" Edward started shaking his head like he couldn't understand and just stared at me.

"Edward, he's an ass. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine and I'm here."

"Bella." Nope, I wasn't going to let him piss me off.

"No Edward. Stop and listen to me. I've already put in my two weeks. You were right Edward. There's no need for me to be stressed out with work while I'm pregnant. I'm leaving the firm." He didn't seem to understand me because he kept arguing with me.

"You're not going back there for two weeks. There's no point." He finally sat back down in his chair. Problem was, now I was pissed.

"What do you mean no point? No point to my work? I do good work Edward."

"Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it. I don't want you around that guy for two more weeks. It's not worth putting you and our child in danger!"

"Edward, the guy didn't do anything to me. He just yelled. I think he's delusional or something. You have to be reasonable. I quit okay. It's what you wanted. Now just let me finish up my last tasks and I'll be done in two weeks. I'm not letting some little twerp like Riley push me out before I'm ready to go." With that I plopped down on one of the chairs in front of Edward's desk and just stared at him.

"How can you be so calm about this Bella? The guy yelled at you?"

"Edward, some loser yelling at me isn't that big of a deal. And Christopher the tattle tale was right there. And my dad was right behind him. I'm not afraid of Riley. Please, try to see this from my point. I quit. That was hard enough. Just let me finish up and leave on my own terms." Ugh macho men.

I got up and went around the desk for the real reason I left work early. What? I already admitted I was a horn ball lately. I started undoing Edward's tie and the buttons on his shirt.

"Now, I believe your pregnant wife left work early to come see you." I pushed him back in his seat and unzipped his pants and took his cock in my mouth.

"Jesus you don't fight fair baby." I sucked and stroked Edward as long as I could until he pulled me away from him. "I need to be in you Bella." He lifted me up on the desk and pushed my skirt up and just moved my panties to the side as he entered me in one swift motion. I laid my back down on the desk and just felt Edward's hard cock enter me as he pulled my bent legs to meet him. I reached my hands up and grabbed on to the edge of the desk as he took me. The man could go forever and I just felt every movement he made as he slowly brought us to our mutual release. He laid is head on my stomach and kissed my bump.

"I hate fighting with you, but damn if I don't enjoy the sex after." I started to giggle and told him to take me out for a burger.

The next few days were odd to say the least. Edward finally calmed down and didn't give me a hard time about going to work. He was just so happy I decided to quit I think he felt he should just shut it and take what he could get. The next day Riley approached me and apologized. I told him to just drop it and that we'd finish up work together and that I was leaving in two week.

"He's making you quit isn't he?" If I didn't know any better I might have felt a little sorry for the guy.

"No Riley, this wasn't Edward's decision. There's no need for me to work while I'm pregnant and I have a lot of other things to deal with this summer. I'm not sure what you think is going on here, but you need to understand I'm leaving soon and this or my marriage and family has nothing to do with you."

"Bella, I can give you a life. A life without the crime and problems. We can raise your baby as ours and that vile man will never be able to corrupt it. Over time I'll forgive you for letting him touch you." At this point I knew Riley had entered the Twilight Zone and I decided to tread lightly.

"Riley, you have Victoria. She loves you, she'll give you a baby if that's what you want. You know I'm married to Edward and I love him completely. You know there's nothing going on between us. I love my husband and we're going to raise our child together. You don't need to worry about me Riley, Edward treats me like a princess. I'm okay. Focus on Victoria, Riley."

"Okay Bella. I understand." And he walked out of my office. I talked to Charlie and he suggested to Riley he take a few days off. I didn't see him again before I finished work.

**EPOV**

That motherfucker called my wife a whore. The love of my life, pregnant with my child and he called her a whore. It was time to end Riley Biers. He had enough warning.

I was also irrationally angry with Bella for working in the first place. I mean, she was scared shitless to leave the house one week and the next she refused to realize the stress her work environment was putting on her and our child. I know she was just being Bella and trying to do it all while making it look effortless but I knew better. I saw the look in her eyes when she rubbed her stomach silently praying to god to make sure everything was going to be okay.

But what did I do? I acted like a cave man and fucked my wife on my desk hard for the second time in one day. I couldn't get over my overwhelming physical need to possess her. To remind myself she was still with me and she was okay. I had been like that since the kidnapping and I really needed to reign it in. It wasn't helping that every damn day Bella physically became more and more beautiful as her body grew to nourish our child. I was in a constant state of arouse around her, watching her bump knowing I'd marked her in that way drove me insane with lust.

And here I am again losing focus. It was time to take out Riley Biers. I took Bella out for a burger like she asked and kept my mouth shut about everything else. I'd talk to Emmett and Jasper the next night at dinner and make sure everything was set up to keep Bella and Charlie in the clear.

I watched my wife sleep that night feeling a little guilty about what I was going to do, but I couldn't leave any threat out there. This was my family. It was my job to protect them.

My worries were only confirmed the next day when I got a call from Charlie.

"Edward, son, I'm afraid we have a problem with Biers. I'm man enough to admit this is my fault, and I've sent him away for the time being, but I think you need to know he's lost it." As much as it pleased me to hear Charlie admit his fault, I wasn't in the mood to gloat.

"What the hell happened now Charlie?"

"Apparently Biers approached Bella today to apologize. I think he scared her and I'm sure she'll tell you all about it, but I wanted you to know I won't allow him to be at the firm until she's finished here. I told him to take some time off. I think he may be a little delusional about his relationship with my daughter."

"Damn it Charlie. Can't you just convince her to stop working now? I can't let him get away with this Charlie."

"Look Edward, I don't want to be a part of any of that. I just wanted to let you know the man won't be at the firm while Bella's here. I don't want him around her."

I eventually finished the call with Charlie realizing that I was getting nowhere with him and I'd just proceed with my original plans.

That night Bella explained what happened and I knew the guy had lost his shit. I truly think he believed he had a relationship with my wife. I made plans with Emmett and Jasper to drop in for a visit with him the next day.

I stood outside Riley's apartment with Emmett as Jasper worked the lock on the door. I explained the situation to them earlier this morning and they both agreed something was off about the guy. Jasper got the door open and we slowly entered the place. It was a nice size apartment on the upper west side. It was well kept, masculine, and unfortunately, empty. Biers was gone and it looked like he left in a hurry.

"Edward, you have to take a look at this." Jasper called from a back room. I found my way to him followed by Emmett and took in the scene. Jasper was standing in a large empty closet surrounded by pictures of my wife. The walls were lined with pictures of Bella from work and photocopies of her hand written notes about cases and briefs. Most of the pictures were of Bella on the phone or typing away at her laptop completely unaware she was being watched. There were also news clipping about us and pictures of us together at various social events with Riley's face in place of mine. I felt like I was standing in the fucking twilight zone.

"Christ Ed man, this fucker's obsessed with her." Emmett stated the obvious as he ran his hands up and down the wall littered with pictures and articles.

I looked around the room and then walked back into the main bedroom assessing the quick departure of the lunatic that was obsessed with my wife. I immediately called Christopher.

"Boss?"

"Take Mrs. Cullen, and get her back to the Penthouse. Have Michael bring the dog over there. I don't care if she throws a fit. Tell her I'll meet her there." I didn't wait for a response. I needed her in a safe place until I could locate Riley. She was not working for the rest of her two weeks.

"Emmett, get some guys over here to get rid of this shit. And I want the bastard found. Now."

The three of us left and headed over to the Penthouse so I could deal with my wife who did not look happy to see me.

"What's going on Edward?" She was sitting on the couch in the living room with the dog at her feet. I loved how fucking protective that dog was of her.

"Bella, everything is okay baby. I just need you to listen to me. I went to have a conversation with Riley Biers today and well, I found some rather disturbing things in his apartment. He's obsessed with you Bella." Surprisingly she nodded in understanding.

"Here. This was on my desk when I got to work this morning." Bella handed me a long envelope which I took and pulled out the hand written letter and began reading.

_Isabella - I need you to know I'm leaving. I'm not a stupid man, I know he'll never let us be together now that he's impregnated you with his spawn. I know he sees me as a threat for the life I could give you and he'll just kill me because of it. I tried to save you Bella, but you wouldn't open your own eyes. You betrayed me with him and now you'll have to suffer the rest of your life as the mother of his child. You'll have to live knowing I could have given you so much more. Instead, I'm going to be with Victoria completely. At least she's worthy of me. You won't see me again – Riley_

I finished reading and shook my head. "I don't trust it Bella." From what I saw in the closet at Riley's place I couldn't believe he'd just give up the fight for my wife.

"I don't either Edward. I won't go back if you don't want me to." Thank god she was able to see finally reason.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you to. I'll send someone over tomorrow to collect your things. Hopefully he has just left with Victoria, but until I know differently, I don't want you anywhere near that place."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Baby, don't. Don't apologize for this. You had no way of knowing what was going on. The guys a lunatic. I'm just happy we figured this out before things got out of control."

Over the next few days I got word from Jenks Riley had in fact left the country with Victoria. They were headed to somewhere in South America and I made arrangements to send a private bounty hunter down to keep an eye on them. I still didn't trust the situation but until I had the guy on my radar, my hands were tied. All my men were instructed to keep an eye out for Riley, especially Bella's guards. I wasn't taking any chances.

That weekend I flew Bella out to the Hamptons by helicopter. We had a ton of things going on this summer so any free weekend we got I flew her out. To this day Bella was the most carefree at the house on the water and I loved watching her play fetch with the damn fur ball as she sunned herself and her little baby bump.

"You gonna sit here all day or do you want to take a walk with us?" I felt Bella's breath on my neck as she approached me and wrapped her arms around my body.

"I want to take you inside and have my nasty little way with you in that bikini."

"Maybe you should Mr. Cullen, because I won't be able to fit into this thing much longer without looking like a beached whale." I pulled her from behind me and into my lap as I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"You'll still be gorgeous Bella. I can't wait baby. Come, let's take a walk before I ravage you on the patio." Bella let out her happy giggle that warmed my damn heart and took my hand calling to the dog to join us. We spent the afternoon walking up and down the beach and eventually had a nice quiet dinner in the gazebo. Kaiser rolled around on the floor chewing on a steak bone while Bella yelled at me for spoiling her dog. It was domestic bliss and I loved every minute of it.

I woke the next morning to the soft sound of my wife snoring. Bella never snored before and I noticed it was just one more thing changing about her body.

"What are you laughing at?" She turned in the bed and groggily questioned me.

"You were snoring love. It was adorable."

"I was not. I don't snore."

"Baby, you were. Honest. You're body's changing so much and I love all of it. Even your little snores." I ran my hand up and down Bella's side and felt her soft skin against my fingers.

"Your hips are getting just the slightest bit wider love, I love how they make your body curve into my hands." I slowly pulled up Bella's night shirt and ran my hands over her breasts.

"And jesus baby, your breasts. Fuck, they're getting so much fuller. And your nipples are just the slightest shade darker than they used to be." I leaned forward unable to resist my wife's exposed nipples and took one in my mouth running my tongue along the tightened skin.

"Edward, please." I ran my hand down Bella's stomach and rub her bump.

"God baby, you have no idea how much I love feeling you get bigger, watching our son grow healthier." I ran my hands down to Bella's thighs and around her beautiful ass. "And love, your ass is phenomenal." Every part of my Bella was becoming more pronounced and I wanted all of her.

"And you're so fucking wet for me all the time." I slid a finger inside Bella and began caressing her insides. "I need to taste your pussy baby." Bella was moaning and panting as I lowered myself down to her center and began licking her. I could feel her getting closer and closer as I watched her beautiful tits bounce back and forth as she pushed her hips onto my mouth.

"Show me how I make you feel baby." In no time Bella grabbed at my hair as I pushed another finger inside her making her clench around me as I licked every part of her pussy. After the final waves of her orgasm left her body I crawled up my wife's body and took her ear in my mouth.

"I'm going to make love to you now Isabella. I want you to feel me all around you, inside you and know how much I love you." I saw a single tear fall from Bella's cheek as I began kissing her swollen lips.

"I love you so much Edward." I slowly pushed myself inside Bella's hot center and felt her squeeze around my cock. "I'm yours baby. All of me." I heard her words over and over again as I gently slid in and out and in and out again. I loved her more than life and tried to show her that with every touch. I felt her begin to convulse around my cock and I couldn't hold off any longer. I came, longer than I ever had before, spilling myself inside her as she moaned out her love for me.

"I've never felt so loved Edward." Bella whispered in my ear as I pulled her to me basking in the haze of our love making. "Me too baby, me too."


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

I wandered into the big kitchen in the Hamptons and decided to fix a light lunch for Edward since we were otherwise occupied during breakfast. The morning was more than I thought I could handle. Edward touched, caressed, and made love to me so delicately I felt like the most precious creature on the planet. He had a way of making me feel so loved and cared for I only hoped I was able to return at least half the devotion because no matter what I ever did would never feel like enough. Edward told me still being with him and carrying his child showed him the depth of my love for him but I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't doing enough for him.

I've also been ashamed of my behavior over the past few weeks. I hate to blame it one something, but it seems as if my every emotion has been controlling me lately. It's been a roller coaster of happiness, sadness, anxiety, and defiance for me and I haven't handled it well. I knew I was ruled by my hormones most days and I desperately wanted to get them under control, I just didn't know how. Fortunately, Edward was strong enough to do what was best for us regardless of how irrational I behaved.

As I was cutting up fresh fruit Mr. Sexy himself appeared in the kitchen in just his board shorts.

"I missed you. You know I don't like awaking up without you." The pouty look on his face was absolutely adorable.

"I were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I was coming back up, I wanted to bring you some food in bed love." Edward smiled brightly and ran his fingers gently down my spine. "I already had breakfast and it was delicious."

"You're a pervert you know that?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Can't be helped baby, look at you." Edward winked as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. Damn that mouth is quite delicious. _Focus Bella._

"Edward, I need to talk to you about the Riley situation." Edward pulled me to him and gently ran his hand through my hair.

"Baby, let's not waste any more time talking about that guy. He's out of our lives now. I just want us to enjoy our time alone here."

"I know Edward, I want that too, but I need to tell you I'm sorry for how I acted. I should have just trusted you to begin with and I should have" Edward put his fingers to my lips and silenced me while shaking his head.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize for anything." I shook my head and cupped his face in my hands to make his pay attention to me. He never let me apologize and I really needed him to hear it.

"That's just it Edward. I do. And I need you to understand how truly sorry I am. I never should have argued with you. I trust you completely and I didn't show it."

"Bella, I love you, that's all that really matters."

"I love you too Edward, and I also respect and trust you and I haven't done a good job showing you that lately. So please, I need you to know I'm sorry and I didn't mean to cause any more problems or stress for you. I hope you know that's the last thing I want to do." I think he understood because he looked me directly in the eyes and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you baby. I appreciate that." I smiled up at my beautiful husband and rose to my tip toes to give him a little chaste kiss on that sexy mouth of his.

We had lunch on the patio and spent the rest of the day swimming in the pool before heading back to the city that evening. Rose and Emmett's wedding was coming up and there were a ton of things to do. Rose had originally planned on being a fall bride but once Alice tried to take over she couldn't handle it and moved the date up to be done with the craziness sooner. I thought Alice was going to have a heart attack but Rose politely reminded her that the wedding was about getting married and not the party. Alice laughed at that but she loved and understood Rose and complied with all her wishes. I quietly thanked Rose later.

I also had Esme working on the nursery during the week and a lunch date with my mother to deal with. I wanted nothing more than to just say screw it all and spend the rest of the summer at the house in the Hamptons with Edward.

All week long I could feel Christopher and Michael watching me closer than usual everywhere I went. I knew Edward had them watching out for Riley but I honestly thought the situation was handled. Riley left town with Victoria and even sent his resignation to Charlie. Edward seemed to calm down a little after that but I could tell the situation still bothered him.

We had another check up with Dr. G during the week and everything was moving along nicely. Edward again made the good doctor print out a ton of ultra sound pictures and I continued to place them in a little scrapbook I was making to detail my pregnancy as a little gift for Edward's upcoming birthday. I was four months along by now and loving everything about being pregnant except for my inability to control my emotions. I snapped at the drop of a hat but Edward always took everything in stride. I knew my mood swings were a lot to deal with so I tried to make it up to my husband by waking him up with blow jobs most mornings. He didn't seem to mind.

After rescheduling a few times, I eventually got sucked into having lunch with Renee. It isn't that I didn't like spending time with my mother, she was just so judgmental I found her easier to handle in a group setting. I wasn't that lucky this time.

I met Renee at one of the city's fanciest and most popular restaurants in the middle of the lunch rush. She was of course chatting away with a number of friends by the time I arrived. Luckily, none of them were joining us. It didn't take Renee long to start in with me.

"So Bella, are you keeping that husband of yours happy?"

"Yes mother. Edward can't wait for the baby." I figured talking about her grandchild might take some of the focus off me.

"You know, one of the women in my charity circle just had twins and she's already back to her original weight. I hope you're being careful with that. Why don't you start volunteering with us dear?" I knew my mother didn't mean anything by her comment, it was just the way she was, but it stung a little. I was already worried about the weight gain and the way my body was changing but Edward always put me at ease with those worries.

I sat back the rest of lunch listening to the latest New York gossip and my mother's pleas to get me to join her circle of friends. They really weren't mine idea of fun.

"You really should do something to create a friendlier persona Isabella. That media nightmare your husband created after your kidnapping has people afraid of you." I started choking on my water as I listened to my mother.

"I think that was kind of Edward's point mom." Have I mentioned Renee doesn't really live in the real world?

"I just worry about you Bella. You're so wrapped up in Edward's world that you don't do anything for you anymore."

"Mother, please, I do a lot of things for myself. I have my friends and the house, and I'm just trying to get through this pregnancy right now. You know how hard the miscarriage was for me."

"I know dear. I just worry. I know I don't understand that life as well as Esme does, I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself is all." I saw the sincerity in Renee's eyes and I couldn't fault her for being the way she was. She'd always lived a life with no direction and she was a good mother to me, she just placed a little too much thought in society's judgments.

"I am mom. Thank you." I finished up lunch and gave Renee a recent ultra sound photo so she could show all of her friends. She smiled with such joy it made me laugh.

I spent the next days working on the nursery with Esme and couldn't get over the contrast between my mother and my mother-in-law. I realized I could relate better to Esme seeing as she understood my relationship with her son much better than my own mother could. She never agreed with Edward's lifestyle but she never complained about the attention it gave her. I made a promise to myself to try to be a little more understanding of Renee in the future.

After a long day of shopping with Alice for more maternity clothes I made my way over to Edward's office. I felt like I'd barely seen him all week and I missed him.

"Wanna take your wife and baby home?" Edward looked up from his desk and smiled at me. God he was stunning. His hair was its usual mess and he had a slight stubble across his jaw that was more noticeable when he gave me his trademark smirk.

"I'd love that. You look tired? Alice run you ragged?" I walked over to him as he pulled me down in to his lap and he ran his hand across my belly. "Hey little boy," he whispered as he held us close and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, that sister of yours sure can shop. Did you eat?"

"No, I'll get something at home. Tell me she at least stopped to get you dinner."

"Of course she did. Rose met us out which just turned into more wedding planning." Rose's wedding was set for the next weekend and I couldn't wait for the thing to over. At least it was going to be a much smaller affair with only friends and close family member.

"Good. Let's get you home and into bed. I want to snuggle with my wife." And we did just that. All night and into late the next morning Edward held me in his arms and I let the stress of life slip away from us.

I ran a warm bath for us the next morning and carefully rubbed the knots out of my husband's muscles as we talked about the upcoming week. I loved when Edward would sit back and let me care for him on those rare occasions he wasn't trying to do everything himself.

"You seem relaxed this morning love." Edward gave me his lazy smile and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, my beautiful pregnant wife is safe and happy, what's there to be stressed about?"

"I love it when you let me take care of you."

"Bella, you take care of me every day. I wish you'd understand that." He slowly ran his hands up and down my back as I pressed my cheek into his chest. The water was starting to cool and I knew we were getting pruney.

"Come on, I'll let you make me breakfast." I laughed and happily agreed and began to dry off as Edward got out of the tub.

"You know Bella, there's going to be press at Emmett and Rose's wedding this coming weekend. Are you ready for that?"

"I have to be don't I?" I looked up at Edward and smiled as confidently as I could. I knew we couldn't keep our baby a secret forever and it would be all over the papers by this time next week. The thought made me a little sad but I was just impressed it hadn't happened yet.

"You know I'll be with you right? And Christopher will be there with Michael and Johnny."

"I know baby. I'll be okay. Are you going to behave?" I laughed a little as I wrapped myself in my robe.

"I'll be on my best behavior. No beating up photographers, promise. Come, I'm hungry."

I fixed Edward breakfast and we went over plans for the week. Edward's birthday was on Wednesday and he insisted he wanted a quiet dinner at home. He said there would be enough commotion with the wedding over the weekend that he just wanted to spend his birthday alone with me.

Wednesday morning rolled around and I unsuccessfully tried to gently remove the birthday boy's boxers without waking him up.

"Happy birthday," I whispered as I leaned forward to take Edward in my mouth loving the relaxed look that spread across his face. I sucked him inside me as I tasted his precum in my mouth and licked all around him.

"Bella" I felt Edward's hand in my hair as I continued stroking him with my mouth. "Bella, ride me. I want to feel you ride me baby." I couldn't help but giggle a little hearing my husband sound so desperate for me. "Jesus Bella. You know what that giggle does to me. Please."

I pulled off my nightgown and immediately felt the heat from Edward's hands on my breasts. I straddle him and slowly lined his cock up to my soaking pussy. "Give it to me Bella." With Edward's hands palming my breasts I sank down on his cock and took him completely inside me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as I felt him all around me. I put my hands over top of his and began to rock back and forth riding my birthday boy just as he wanted.

"You're so fucking hard Edward." I squeezed my insides to wrap around him tighter as I continued to ride him. His hand traveled down to my hips and around to my ass as he grabbed on to me and began pushing me harder onto his dick as he pushed his hips up into me. "Feel me Edward, feel all of me," I begged as he slid a finger down my ass and into my hole.

"Fuck Bella" Edward moaned as he slid another finger inside of me and he came at the same time. I rocked back and forth on his fingers and his cock as I felt him coming inside me sending myself over the edge. I fell forward onto Edward as I let my orgasm tear out of my body.

"Happy Birthday love."

"I think I want to do that all day baby."

"Anything love, anything."

We spend Edward's birthday lying in bed making love just as he wanted. He was happy and carefree all day never leaving my side. He even loved the gifts I got him and was especially touched by the pregnancy scrapbook I was keeping for him. He looked over the pictures of my growing belly and read the little journal I was keeping with reverence and just smiled at me.

"This is so thoughtful Bella. Thank you."

"I just wanted to show the father/son bonding when it really started." And I pointed to the first ultrasound picture that was in the book.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen. You're going to be an extraordinary mother."

"Ah Mr. Cullen, you make me who I am. I love you."

**EPOV **

Between Rose's wedding, Esme's decorating the nursery, and Alice's constant need to take her shopping, my beautiful wife was run ragged. The only time she took to herself was to continue the training with Kaiser. That friggin dog ran our house but kept my wife safe and happy so I kept my mouth shut.

As the weeks went by I watched my wife grow with our child. I continued to test her breast size every morning as a joke. Okay, it wasn't really a joke, but my god, her tits are perfect, and well, I'm a man. The doctor's appointments were going well and we continued to watch our baby grown on the screen.

Bella's surprise scrapbook for my birthday completely blew my mind. She had picture after picture of us in the book with little notes about things I did to take care of her and how she was feeling during the days and our hopes and dreams for our unborn child. She kept me a part of everything that was going on and I couldn't be more grateful.

Today was the big wedding for Emmett and Rose and all the media was around since Rose was a celebrity in the city. This was also the first time Bella was heading out in front of the paps with her baby bump. We'd been rather successful at keeping the pregnancy a secret up until today and even though we discussed it, I knew Bella was a little nervous. The photographers went nuts when she stepped out of the limo in her bride's maid dress showing off her little baby bump. Christopher and Michael immediately surrounded her and ushered her into the chapel. She handled the attention like the fighter she was not saying anything and smiling politely. Luckily the media was much nicer to my wife these days and didn't yell anything too rude. Plus, we'd been married almost a year by now so there was no longer a need to sensationalize the pregnancy. Bella hid it well but she was still shaking when I walked her down the aisle to stand as matron of honor and best man for our friends. I didn't want to let her go but she kissed me on the cheek and told me she was fine.

Later at the reception I was finally able to make sure my wife was okay. She brushed it off and insisted it was just a little more than she anticipated but that she was over it. We danced and held each other the rest of the night just happy to have some time together. Emmett and Rose eventually left for their honeymoon and I snuck Bella out the back to keep her away from the paparazzi. I knew I was being overprotective, but I didn't want her stressed out any more than she needed to be. We were heading up the elevator to the Penthouse when Bella bent forward grabbed her stomach and let out a low moan.

"Bella, what is it, what's going on?" She was only four and half months pregnant so I was immediately nervous.

"I don't know Edward. I feel like I'm being stretched from the inside." She slowed her breathing and stood back up as the elevator opened to our place. I rushed her inside and forced her to sit while I called Dr. G.

"Edward, I'm fine, I think everything was just shifting or something. I was on my feet most of the day, it was just a cramp or something. Please don't call the doctor this late." Too bad, I already had the woman on the phone and little did Bella know Dr. G was use to late night, early morning, and middle of the day calls from me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, how is Isabella this evening?" Dr. G sounded tired but I really couldn't give a shit. I paid the woman a lot of money to be at my beck and call. "Bella said she feels like she's being stretched from the inside and she's hurting." At least this time Bella was actually in pain when I called.

"Edward, I said I'm okay, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Sit down woman and let me talk to the Doctor." I could hear Dr. G quietly chuckling on the other end of the line. I swear sometimes I think these women got together and thought up ways to drive me insane.

"Mr. Cullen, Isabella's uterus is expanding with the growth of the baby. This is usually unnoticeable by the mother, but at times can be rather painful. If she isn't having any contractions or bleeding, I'm sure she's fine. But yes, I will see you two at 7:00 am Monday morning just to put your mind at ease." I thanked the doctor as Bella flipped through the pregnancy book and found the same information from looking up her symptoms. She looked at me and laughed and told me to tell Carlisle she said goodnight as she made her way up to bed, Kaiser following close behind. Odd that she knew the next call I would make would be to my stepfather to confirm Dr. G's assessment of the situation. I swear dealing with mobsters was less stressful than my wife being pregnant.

I eventually joined Bella in bed as she stroked my hair and smiled at me. "Edward, you really need to settle down. We have 5 more months of this and really don't want to be worrying about you having a heart attack each time my ankles swell." Bella's face held genuine concern and I promised her I would try harder to rein in my fears.

Later that week I was called away to the casino around 3 in the morning to deal with some assclowns that thought they could get away with pushing drugs while Emmett was out of town. I waited in the basement of the casino with Jasper while the fuckers were ushered out of the main gambling area to be brought to us. As the men entered the room they were speaking Italian and discussing the Volturi as if we couldn't understand them. Jasper looked up and immediately stopped playing with his phone. I let the two guys be tied to the chairs in front of us as they continued discussing how Caius would protect them from me. I laughed at this and finally spoke up.

"Gentlemen, I'm not sure if you've been out of town for a while, but Caius is no longer running anything."

"Not yet Cullen, but it's only a matter of time. Let us go and we'll let you know where he is." This intrigued me since I'd been trying to locate the old man for quite a while now.

I nodded to Jasper for him to untie the two men. We had four other guards in the room and enough fire power to defend the pope so I wasn't worried about two degenerate gamblers. "Where is he?"

"He's in Sicily. He's working with the Dywer family out of Miami to get back to the States and set up business again. And he still talks rather fondly about your wife." That was enough for me. I pulled my Kimber and shot them both in the head.

I looked over and Jasper told me he was already on it as he started talking on his phone and walked out the door. Fucking Volturi.

A few weeks later Garrett called letting me know Philip Dywer was in fact in contact with Caius in Sicily. Garrett had friends living in an old village and had them keeping an eye on Caius. Dywer had recently visited. I was waiting for Emmett to return before making a decision on how we should proceed. Caius wasn't a threat right now and we had no indication Dywer was looking to give us any trouble. His story about his daughter giving birth early had checked out and we hadn't heard anything from him since.

The next week I came home to an alarmingly quiet house and made my way upstairs figuring Bella was napping. As I stepped off the staircase I heard soft music coming from the nursery. Bella was asleep in the rocking chair her hands over her growing stomach looking like a beautiful angel. I gently lifted her from the chair and took her over to our room placing her in our oversized bed. I stared down at my sleeping wife and said a small prayer thanking god for her and our son. I decided to take a long hot shower and then fix us some dinner. As I stood under the water I heard Bella scream for me and then the shower door swung open. Bella was standing outside yelling at me to touch her. I didn't understand what was going on until she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. I looked up at her and then I felt it, a small movement underneath my hand.

"He's kicking Edward. He's kicking." The smile on Bella's face shinned brighter than anything I'd ever seen. "I feel him baby, I feel him." Almost as if it was a reaction to the sound of my voice the kicking got harder and faster. Bella laughed. "He likes your voice. Keep talking." That was the night I pulled my fully clothed wife into the shower and felt my son respond to me while I talked to him.

The next few weeks were unbelievable. The baby would kick all the time and I got to feel him connecting with me. Bella would just lay there and giggle as I ran my hands over her belly. She was approaching 5 months and getting bigger by the day. She had a glow about her that just made her even more beautiful. Her small frame made her look funny when she walked, almost as if she was waddling but I never said a word, I'm not stupid. I always made sure to rub her feet in the evenings after our walk around the grounds with the dog. My wife had also turned into a slight nympho during this time. Dr. G was right about the increased libido because Bella couldn't seem to control herself around me. We even had sex in Mario's bathroom the night before after a bowl of pasta. Life was extremely interesting with my wife.

We spent any free time we could find at the house in the Hamptons that summer. I hated taking Bella out of town and away from the doctors and top rated hospitals but she insisted and I knew how much she loved being at the house. Little did she know I always had a helicopter on standby while we were away.

It was late July and Bella was in the back on the beach playing with the dog while I discussed the Caius situation with Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Alice were in town shopping with my parents. Nothing had happened with the Caius/Dywer situation so we didn't feel much of a need to go on the offensive just yet. We wanted to wait and see if we could find out what they were planning, if anything at all, and who else might be involved. The Volturi was severely crippled and had no support in New York and very few remaining elder supporters in Chicago that would associate with them. Dwyer had a substantial network but he wasn't respected and had no hopes of gaining any help from other families across the country.

Emmett was talking about a couple of issues possible contacts in Miami when I heard Kaiser barking. Jasper, Emmett and I all looked at each other at the same time and each jumped from our seats and ran to the back door. That dog was perfectly trained and only barked when there was a problem. Bella was walking up from the water yelling at Kaiser to follow her as an unfamiliar looking man was shouting at her. I ran further out passed the pool and into the sand and finally recognized Riley Biers. His hair was longer and unkept and he was thinner with a wild look on his face. He saw me and immediately started screaming at me about getting Bella pregnant. I knew the guy was insane. I rushed to Bella and she was shaking.

"I don't even know where he came from. He was just there like he came out of the water or something."

"It's okay Bella, I'll take care of it, just please go inside okay?" I handed Bella off to Jasper and she went inside without argument.

"What's this about Biers?" He didn't say anything and just stared at me. Emmett approached him beside me and Riley pulled a gun pointing it as us.

"Settle down Riley. There's no reason for a gun. Let's just talk about this."

"You. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you Cullen? You could have any woman you wanted and you just had to take my Bella." It was apparent Riley never regained his grip on reality. "And now her body is being ruined by your spawn. She's disgusting."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Christopher, Michael and Johnny surrounding us, guns pulled waiting to take him out. I could also hear Bella screaming from the house and Jasper trying to calm her down.

"Just put the gun down Riley and we'll all go in the house and talk about this okay." Riley was waving the gun between Emmett and myself and I could see he was about to snap. Emmett must have seen it too as we both stopped moving toward him at the same time.

"You can't have her Cullen. She's mine. She's always been mine."

I felt the sting of the bullet and saw Kaiser jump for Riley before I heard the shots erupt. I reached to my side and felt the blood running down my body and knew I was in a bit of trouble. I turned as I heard Bella screaming out my name and saw her running towards me with Jasper right behind her. I dropped to my knees as I felt her barrel into me grabbing at me and screaming. Emmett put me down on the ground his shirt off pressing up against the wound.

"NO. NO. Don't touch me. Edward, Edward please look at me baby, please." I looked up and saw pure terror in Bella's eyes.

"I'm okay baby. I'm okay." I tried to comfort her and let her know I was okay but I couldn't get her to settle down, she was absolutely hysterical.

"The bullet went through Edward, it was a clean hit. But you're bleeding a lot." I knew Emmett was trying to let me know I needed to get to a doctor soon but I couldn't go to a hospital with a gunshot wound without causing problems.

"The hospital, we need to take him to the hospital. What are you guys doing? Move. CHRISTOPHER GET THE FUCKING CAR!" Bella was turning frantic, tears were streaming down her face and when she wasn't grabbing her stomach her arms were flailing around pointing at my men and grabbing for me.

"Baby, stop. I'm okay. No hospitals. Carlisle. We need to call Carlisle. He's with Esme and the girls." I reached my arm up and cupped Bella's face in my hand. "Please love, I'm right here, you have to settle down. For me Bella." I gently moved my hand down her face and to her stomach. She slowly nodded her head and I could see her try to get herself under control.

One of the men called Carlisle as Emmett and Jasper helped me into the house and onto the couch. I wasn't losing consciousness but I was starting to get lightheaded and knew I needed to stop the blood loss. Jasper started getting warm towels together and ripped off my shirt to get to the wound. The more pressure he applied the better I started to feel. I saw my men collecting Riley's body and making sure everything was taken care of outside. Kaiser had returned to Bella's side after dropping the gun and a couple of Riley's fingers for Emmett to take care of. I owed that dog a big steak. I pulled Bella to me and tried to calm her down.

"Baby, I'm okay, you have to calm down. This isn't good for the baby Bella."

"Calm down, you have a hole in you. How am I supposed to calm down? You're bleeding! Why, why would he show up here and just shoot you? Oh my god."

We both looked up as we heard the tires screech and Bella ran for the door. "Carlisle, you have to help, please, you have too." Bella was pulling him into the house as her hysteria took over again. Alice started screaming and I thought Esme was going to pass out. Chicks.

"Enough. Emmett, take the women to the den and bring back my medical bag. Bella, you have to calm down or join the women. I won't work in these conditions." Carlisle was barking out orders and taking a look at my wound. Bella attempted to calm down and sat down next to me holding my good side whimpering softly.

"It's through and through son. It's clean. I'm just going to disinfect and close up the wound. You'll be alright." I could hear the relief in Carlisle's voice and was able to calm down. Carlisle cleaned and packed the wound and closed me up. He tried to give me something for the pain but I didn't want anything clouding my judgment. I also didn't need to pass out and let Bella think things were worse than they really were.

When Carlisle was finished he insisted on checking over Bella for me to make sure she was okay. I should just keep extra boxes of Cubans around for my stepfather. Bella finally started to settle down when Carlisle convinced her I was going to be just fine.

After all the women saw for their own eyes I was okay, Bella insisted I come to the bath with her to clean up all the blood. We sat on the edge of the tub as Bella cleaned my side and made sure my dressing was secure. She'd stopped crying so I just sat next to her and let myself relax into her touch. I knew my men would dispose of Riley's body and make sure nothing ever got out about the shooting. Bella washed me and tried to dry me and we eventually made our way back downstairs. She was silent the entire time but never stopped touching me. It was like she needed the physical confirmation that I was still with her. I made sure to hold her hand the entire time. Dinner forgotten, we said goodnight to everyone and laid down in bed and I held her as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night alone in the bed. My side hurt but nothing I couldn't deal with. I'd been shot before so I didn't think much of this. Riley had obviously lost his mind and the fucker was dead now so I figured in sum, this was a pretty decent outcome. I looked in the bathroom for Bella and started to get worried when I couldn't find her. I made my way downstairs and heard her whimpering and finally saw her slumped down on the floor next to the dog in the living room trying to clean my blood out of the carpet. The couch had already been removed and disposed of.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing?" She was scrubbing the floor manically and didn't appear to notice I was even in the room. I reached for her arms to stop her and it was as if she finally realized I was talking to her. She looked up at me and she looked lost, scared, and worst of all, almost broken.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you Edward." Bella shook her head and the tears kept falling. I sat down on the floor and pulled her to me. "I can't make it without you. We can't make it without you. We both need you." Bella was rubbing her stomach and staring down at the stain in the carpet.

"Baby, I'm right here. I'm completely fine. Please, look at me, see that we're okay." I cupped my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "I'm right here baby." I put my other hand over our son and rubbed Bella's stomach. "I'm not leaving you or our son. Ever baby."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I never thought he'd show up here. I never thought he'd have a gun. I honestly haven't even thought about him since I left work." She began crying harder.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. I won't have you thinking that. He was crazy Bella. You couldn't have known that."

"He just came out of nowhere Edward. He kept staring at my stomach and yelling that you ruined me. I got scared and tried to get away from him. I never thought he'd hurt you." I hugged a sobbing Bella to me as much as I could without hurting her stomach. I began trying to calm her down by whispering how much I loved her and our baby started kicking. I put my hand over her stomach with her and rocked her back and forth until she cried herself out.

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. Bella was bringing me breakfast in bed and informed me I wasn't allowed to do anything today. Her beautiful face was swollen from crying during the night and apparently more this morning. She didn't say much, just watched as I ate and fed her bacon.

"Stop blaming yourself Bella. I wasn't your fault. I won't have you upset over this. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. Now get over here and make out with me." I lightly tickled her sides and she finally giggled telling me she was going to pee on me if I didn't stop. Her giggle was music to my ears.

Bella came back from the bathroom and joined me in the bed as I wrapped her in my arms and promised that nothing was going to keep me from always being with my family.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 28 **

**BPOV**

Going to the house in the Hamptons had always held special meaning to me. I insisted we spend as much time there this summer as possible even though Edward would freak out about leaving the city and the doctors there. I mean, there were hospitals in the Hamptons if anything happened. I also knew he kept a helicopter on standby just in case. He thought I didn't know, but I know more than he thinks, mostly because of Rose. His over protective attitude would probably bother most people but I found it sweet and I knew he was only doing what he thought he needed to do to protect his family. Regardless, I wouldn't be surprised if he had Dr. G stashed at the house next to ours during the weekends.

Either way, it was always nice to get out there. The family always joined us and hanging out on the beach felt so good compared to the heat of the city. Plus, my Edward looked gorgeous in just a pair of board shorts. _I mean, can you blame me for wanting to see that?_

All that went to hell the weekend Riley Biers showed up out of nowhere. Literally out of know where. The son of a bitch may have even swam in from the ocean. He was just suddenly there screaming at me and shouting crazy things about Edward's spawn and Kaiser immediately went on alert.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Edward was out with Emmett and Jasper was dragging me back to the house to keep me away from Riley. I tried to stay calm but then I saw the blood running down the side of Edward's shirt and my mind just turned off. The blood was soaking through and I couldn't hear or see anything else. I just ran. I know Jasper was pulling on me but the adrenaline was too much. I had to get to Edward.

For some reason no one was really moving. Riley was laying on the sand as Kaiser continued attacking his dead body until Christopher pulled her away. Emmett was just looking at Edward's wound but no one seemed alarmed. I mean, my husband was shot and his men were just taking care of Riley's bullet riddled body. Emmett moved Edward into the house and I heard something about Carlisle already being on his way. He eventually showed up and took care of Edward. He showed me how to change the dressing on the wound and what to look for in terms of infections. That was supposedly all we had to worry about now. I couldn't believe the blasé attitude everyone took to the day and tried to just go with the flow, but Christ, my husband was shot in the side, I was a complete mess.

Late Sunday evening I heard Edward shouting in his office to someone on the phone about incompetent hired guns and sending a team down to South America to check things out. I've only heard him that angry a few times and the number of people he threatened to kill actually scared me. I heard a loud noise and realized he had started throwing things. I made my way into the office to try and clam him down. Luckily he looked up at me and gave me a weak smile and stopped what he was doing. I was terrified he was going to rip his stitches or something.

"That's all for now Jenks, just make sure it gets done." Edward hung up the phone and kept running his hands through his hair trying to get himself under control.

"Edward, you're scaring me a little. You were shot, you should be resting."

"Bella, I'm fine, honest. Some things just need to be dealt with quickly before things get out of hand."

"Can you tell me what's going on? Is there more of a problem?" I saw the hesitation in his eyes but he started telling me anyway.

"I had a bounty hunter watching Riley in South America. He's missing, most likely dead. I'm sending some people down there to check it out and find out what happened to Victoria. No one can locate her."

"Do you think he killed her too?"

"I don't know. That's what pisses me off so bad." Edward slammed his fits on the desk and then started shaking his head. "I'm sorry, this just doesn't make any sense. Why would he take her with him just to kill her eventually? He could have just left her here and not have to deal with her." Edward continued to run his hands through his hair and pace about in irritation. "But the guy was insane. There's no telling what was really going on."

"Will you come up to bed and lay down with me? Carlisle wants to change your bandages and take a look at the wound."

"I'll be up in a bit okay? I just have a few more calls to make. I'm sorry, but I need to deal with this."

"It's okay. Just please, try to take it easy?" I walked out of the office and gave Edward the time he needed now that he was a little calmer. I made it up to our room and just laid in the bed and cried softly to myself. I was scared for my husband and I just wanted him with me.

I can't even begin to describe the emotional rollercoaster that I went through that weekend. Shock. Terror. Pure horror. I'd never seen Edward look harmed, and oddly enough he didn't look weak even with a bullet hole in him. It was more the blood, evidence that something was wrong with the man I always considered invincible. The only other time I'd seen him hurt was the knife wound and that was nothing compared to this. There was just so much blood.

I began to think of our son and him growing up without a father. I didn't know if I would be strong enough to make it through life for him. I knew I would have to, but the fear was overwhelming. I couldn't really function the rest of the night. I just knew I couldn't make it without Edward. Ever. I couldn't live in this world without him. Edward continually reassured me that he was okay, and I knew he was, but the reality of the situation altered me.

Throughout our relationship Edward was constantly trying to protect me. After everything that happened I understood and let him. But who was protecting him? Obviously not me since I was the one who brought Riley into our lives. Edward told me not to, but I could help but blame myself. I always brushed Riley's issues off and thought Edward overacted to everything out of jealousy. I felt like a naïve little girl who didn't really understand the dangers in this world. I knew I would never again doubt Edward. No matter what. I made a promise to myself I would let Edward know everything from now on and not just consider his need to protect his family as him acting like a Neanderthal. He was the furthest thing from that. He was a good man who wanted to keep his family safe and understood the dangers of this world much more than I did.

Late that Sunday night I felt Edward climb into bed and curl up next to me. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me. For some reason I just couldn't handle it and I broke down.

"Bella, please don't cry love. I'm so sorry. I can't stand to see you so upset."

"This is just so much Edward. So much. I don't know how to handle it. I'm constantly scared lately. Someone is always coming after us and we're bringing a baby into this situation. I'm terrified. You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't Bella. And I'm trying to figure out what happened. Please, you can't let this get to you so much. Carlisle said you need to stay calm and keep your stress level low."

"I'm trying Edward, but it's kind of hard when your husband gets shot in the backyard." At this point I was sitting up and crying hysterically as Edward pulled me to him and tried to calm me down. He placed is hand on my stomach and felt our little boy kicking.

"See love. Everything is fine. I'm right here, and the little one is kicking up a storm. Your family is safe and together, focus on that Bella. Let it calm you down." I nodded my head and took a few deep breathes while I watched my husband kiss and caress my stomach.

"I love you both so much. I'm not leaving you. Riley's gone now, he's no longer a threat okay. Things are going to go back to the way they were, nice and peaceful. I need you to understand nothing is going to keep us apart."

Edward slowly laid me down and held me while I tried to sleep. We spent most of the night staring at each other not saying a word, just watching to make sure we were both okay.

The next morning everyone was getting ready to leave. Esme already made arrangements to have a crew come out to the house and replace the carpeting in the living room and have a new couch delivered. As she was giving me the details I stared at the stain on the floor and I was unable to remove and felt lightheaded.

The next thing I saw was Carlisle standing over me flashing a light in my eyes and taking my pulse. Edward was pacing behind him pulling on his hair with a frantic look on his face.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked in his soothing doctor voice.

"What happened?"

"You fainted dear. Luckily Edward caught you before you hit your head. Your pulse is a little high so I just want to take your blood pressure okay?"

"Sure. Is he okay?"

"I'm right here Bella, and I'm fine. You just scared the ever living shit out of me." Edward was beside me holding my hand.

"I'm sorry, I think it was just the blood. You know I can't handle the blood." I figured with the stress of Edward getting shot and the reminder of the blood on the floor was just too much for me. Plus, I hadn't eaten much since the shooting and all I've done is cry.

"Actually, Bella's blood pressure is a little on the high side. Edward, I suggest you get her in to see her doctor soon so she can monitor it."

"Don't worry Carlisle, we have an appointment this afternoon. The helicopter is waiting for us, we'll have one of the guys bring Kaiser and the car later."

After a bunch of hushed conversations between Edward and Carlisle and Esme fixing me some fruit and juice Edward took me to the air field and we headed off for Dr. G's office. The doctor determined I had stress induced high blood pressure and made me promise to monitor it throughout the next two weeks and call her if I had dizzy spells or feelings of lightheadedness.

Upon his insistence, Dr. G taught Edward how to take my blood pressure and she gave us materials on preeclampsia. She said I didn't have it yet and if I kept my stress level down, I should be fine but she wanted to see me every other week from here on out.

We eventually went back to our estate outside the city and I didn't leave the house for a few days. Edward noticed and refused to let me stay put out of fear I would go stir crazy in the house. He forced me out and we spent time at the casino and the club and with our friends. Eventually things began to settle down for us and we drifted back into our routine.

Luckily Edward took my blood pressure every morning and every evening like clockwork and his face lit up like fireworks when he noticed that my blood pressure had maintained itself and even lowered a little. He reported the news back to Dr. G every night who I'm sure was counting down the days until I gave birth so she could be rid of us.

I also watched and cleaned Edward's wound every night. At first he refused to let me saying that it would cause more stress.

"I don't want you doing anything with it Bella. This is the reason you're having problems in the first place."

"But Edward, what you don't understand is that every time I change the bandages and see that it's getting better I feel better. I need to do this. I need to see for myself that you're okay." I sat him down on the chair in the bathroom and began to take the gauze off his side.

"See, it looks like it's healing really well and it's nice and clean and not puffy or anything of the things Carlisle told me to look for. You have no idea the relief that gives me Edward."

"We're a pretty sad pair aren't we?" Edward laughed a little as I applied his ointment and replaced his bandages.

"Yeah, but we work well together."

"That we do Mrs. Cullen, that we do."

Edward took us to the little cabin in the woods I'd found a year ago to spend a quiet week together for our anniversary. We celebrate our year long marriage and I thought about everything we had been through. It was a lot, but the fact is at the end of it we were in bed together in a little cabin caressing the child I was growing inside me. I couldn't have been happier.

Our visits with Dr. G were now required twice a month since I was getting closer and closer to my due date and for her to continue to monitor my blood pressure. I couldn't believe how quickly the past 7 months had gone. Thankfully everything was progressing smoothly and even Edward had started to settle down a little. That is until he came home one evening in a really bad mood.

"What's up baby?" I was putting the finishing touches on dinner and was surprised by Edward's demeanor.

"Jane is leaving me. Her daughter had a baby and she's leaving to be closer to them."

"Edward, that's a wonderful thing. What has you so upset?" I couldn't really understand where his mood was coming from. I knew he enjoyed working with Jane and would want her to be happy.

"Jane runs everything perfectly Bella. I don't have to worry about anything with her in the office, plus I trust her completely. It's just going to be so difficult to replace her."

Ah, my Edward. He hates change, especially change of personnel. I guess that happens when you only want to deal with people you trust explicitly.

"Well, baby, I could maybe come in and run things for a while until you find someone. You know, just to help you out." I mean, it was the least I could do since I was no longer working.

"Bella, I truly appreciate the offer, and believe me, I know you are overly qualified, but there is no way I want you exposed to some of the people who come through that office. Besides, Jane is training her niece to take over the position. Said she'd be a perfect fit. I just had losing Jane."

Edward continued to fret throughout the rest of the week but eventually came around and asked me to plan a dinner in Jane's honor to thank her for her hard work and wish her well in her new life. I immediately enlisted Esme's help and we got to work.

Edward did have good news for me that evening too. Alec was back from the rehabilitation center and was going great. Better that Edward expected. He wouldn't be looking out for me anymore, but he was back and happy and I made plans to meet up with him later in the week. Edward informed me Alec would be overseeing security at the casino now and they were both happy with the arrangement. I couldn't have been more excited for my friend.

The dinner for Jane was held at one of Edward's restaurants the next week and it was a complete success. Jane's niece wasn't able to attend, so I was still anxious to meet the woman who would be keeping track of my husband's day to day life at the office, but I was happy to see Jane happy. She'd always been an ally and friend to me and I knew she cared for Edward deeply.

I was now seven and a half months pregnant and felt like a whale. I was growing each and every day and my short stature didn't really help. I literally waddled when I walked. Getting up from the sitting position was near impossible and I was constantly horny. I mean constantly. I couldn't keep my hands off Edward and he never complained.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and I decided to head into the city and see if my husband had time for a quickie. He was called away for business the night before and well, I had needs.

I called Edward around ten in the morning and asked him if he would be available for lunch. He welcomed the idea saying that he missed me last night and asked if we could spend the night at the Penthouse tonight in case he was called away again. I agreed and decided to head into the city early to get a few remaining things for the nursery.

We had most of the necessities for the baby after a rather torturous trip to the most expensive baby boutique in New York City with Edward and Alice. I had at first refused a baby shower because I didn't feel it was appropriate to have people buying gifts for us because we already had more than enough money. Alice countered, and enlisted my husband on her side, insisting that the baby shower was about the baby and not us. I relented with the condition being that people were only allowed to buy books or outfits, we would handle the expensive things like strollers and highchairs. I was a little nervous about what the two were planning.

With only a few personal items left to get, I headed into the city. After two hours of figuring out breast pumps and nipple guards I was exhausted and irritated. The entire world of baby was overwhelming and kept leaving me feeling like I was never going to be good at any of this. I also felt unattractive and just plain blah. Rose insisted I had the pregnancy blues which honestly made me feel guilty. I tried to focus on the fact that I was lucky enough to be having a baby but my hormones usually won out.

I eventually made my way up to Edward's office with Christopher in tow. He hid it well, but I could tell Christopher was just happy to be out of the breast aisle at the baby store. I swear, trained killers and you mention the word nipple guard and they crumble. Maybe I should mention that to Edward for the next time he has a problem with one of his enemies. Just throw a breast pump at them and they'll run like scared boys, seemed simple enough to me.

I was about to head into Edward's office when a strange tall blonde woman with huge fake boobs stopped me.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there. You have to wait in the lobby like everyone else," her whining voice told me. It was then that I remembered that this must be Jane's niece Jessica. She would have been attractive if it wasn't for her enhanced lips and immovable botoxed forehead. Well, that and her attitude in general.

"I'm sorry, but I'm—," and the bitch cut me off by sticking her hand up to my face. _Have I mentioned that I'm pregnant, tired and overly irritable?_

"I'm on the phone, please take a seat in the lobby. And your goon doesn't intimate me." It was then I realized Christopher was behind me looking angry and a little shocked. Jessica simply went back to her conversation on the phone.

"Look honey, I know you're new, but I'm pregnant and tired and I just want to-," and she cut me off again.

"Lobby, now, do I have to spell it out?" I couldn't believe this. She continued talking on the phone but also looked me up and down and gave me a look of disapproval and disgust at the same time. _So much for my already deflated ego._ Now I was just pissed. I motioned for Christopher to join me in the lobby.

"Mrs. Cullen, I can take care of this situation. The girl is new and must not know who you are."

"I know Christopher, but she didn't even give me a chance. And does she have to look at me like I'm a fat whale? I'm not putting up with this." Christopher just sat there dead silent afraid to say a word. _Yes, pregnant women should run the mafia, no one messes with us._ Just as I was rummaging through my purse to find my blackberry I could hear Edward ring Miss Bitch.

"Ms. Stanley, has my wife called?"

"Well no Mr. Cullen, is there some way I can help you out in the meantime?" _You have got to be friggin kidding me._ I rolled my eyes and saw Christopher crack a slight smile.

Edward ended the call with Jessica without responding and two seconds later my now retrieve blackberry began ringing.

"Bella love, is everything alright, I thought you'd be at the office by now."

"Oh, I am dear. I'm sitting in your lobby."

"What?" The irritation was dripping from Edward's voice. I could hear it on the phone and through the door of his office. I couldn't help but grin at Christopher who tried to look like he wasn't amused.

The door to Edward's office swung open so hard it startled Jessica making her jump in her seat. _hehehe_

"Ms. Stanley, care to explain why my wife is sitting in the lobby as if she's waiting for an appointment with me? I believe we went over this already. My wife never waits. EVER! Her phone calls don't wait, and she doesn't wait when she's here. I don't care if the pope himself is in that office with me, Mrs. Cullen doesn't wait. Understand this or pack your things." He didn't even give her time to respond. He made his way over to me and helped me up from my sunken position in the couch.

"I'm so sorry baby. You shouldn't be waiting out here for me. Come, you know the couch in the office is much more comfy and your feet must be killing you after your errands."

"Mr. Cullen, sir, I'm sorry, she didn't tell me—,"

"You never gave me a chance to even introduce myself Miss Stanley."

"It doesn't matter Jessica," Edward hissed, "her pictures are all over my office."

"But Mr. Cullen, I didn't expect her to be so, so, pregnant."

Yeah, I pulled my husband into the office with that and then broke down. The look on his poor face was complete fear after seeing my irrational tears.

"Don't you see, I'm so disgusting I'm not even recognizable." I began to cry softly not wanting Jessica to hear me.

"Baby, you're gorgeous. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and you're pregnant with our son Isabella. That's by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And looking at you from behind you can't even tell you're pregnant baby. Believe me, I've looked." Edward wiggled his eyes at me and blew a kiss in the air.

"You're just saying that because you have to." I sniffled.

"No Bella, I had to threaten some guy at the casino the other night because I caught him checking out your ass. Honest." Edward began to giggle nervously.

"And now you have blondie big boobs out there asking how she can be of service to you." The thought of that woman working with my husband every day made me feel worse about myself.

"Bella, stop that right now. You can't possibly be jealous. You know you're the one woman I see, the only woman I want. Pregnant or not, you're stunning love."

"I'm sorry, I just feel so unattractive lately. Parts of me are bigger and squishy and things don't fit right and I spent the entire morning figuring out how to make sure my boobs don't leak after I give birth. It's just so overwhelming." I tried to stop crying. And Edward took me over to the couch and sat me down and began rubbing my feet.

"Baby, Dr. G said to expect to feel emotional, but you have to understand I still think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And everything you're doing and going through just shows me how much you love me and our son. I'm here for you Bella, anything you need or want to talk about, I'm here. I'm not going to shy away from things like breast feeding or you boobs in general." I looked up and saw the sexy little smirk of his playing on his lips. "Plus, you know that baby bump of yours makes me horny as hell." Edward raised my bare foot to his lips and began kissing my toes as he rubbed up and down my legs. Oh yes, this is why I stopped by.

Edward slowly worked his way from my toes up to my legs kissing and rubbing every inch of my skin, every muscle that slowly became exposed as he pushed my long cotton skirt up my body.

"You're legs are so long and lean baby. They've always gotten me hard." He pushed his pelvis against my thigh letting me feel that his words were true. He began unbuttoning my shirt while his eyes roamed my body.

"And your breasts love, god their glorious. I've always loved sucking on your tits baby." He began rubbing my nipples between his finger and his thumb while his mouth sucked on my other nipple biting down slowly. The feeling was amazing. He cupped, rubbed, sucked, massaged, and nipped at my breasts as if they were the best meal ever created. Edward was definitely a breast man.

He pulled off my blouse and took off my skirt as he trailed kisses over my belly.

"And baby, I know you think this makes you unattractive, but my love, this makes me in awe of you." He was kissing and lightly running his hands over my protruding stomach, massaging my lower abdomen because he knew it ached at times. He then traced his kisses down to my center.

"And Mrs. Cullen, I must say, that your pussy is just as beautiful as it was the first time I saw it." With that he pulled my folds into his lips and ran his tongue up my dripping wet slit. "And God I love playing with your pussy baby."

Edward continued to lick my clit as he rubbed two fingers near my entrance but never pushing in the way I needed him to.

"Please Edward, please."

"Tell me you know you're beautiful carrying my son Isabella." I whimpered hearing Edward's demanding tone and could feel myself getting wetter from his words.

"Okay Edward, I am, please."

"Not good enough Isabella. Tell me what I know is true." Edward loved teasing me until I gave in and his control was undeniable. I needed to feel him inside me, any part of him.

"I am Edward. I'm beautiful carrying your son. Please." As I finished moaning out my response, Edward pushed two fingers in me and immediately began fucking me with his hand. He curled his fingers and hit me exactly where he knew I needed. His tongue was rubbing on my clit and working me into a frenzy.

"You're going to come on my mouth now Isabella. Don't disappointment me." Between his demanding tone and the thought of ever letting him down, I let go and my orgasm took over and rushed out of my body with a speed that startled me and made me scream out his name.

Edward sat up and brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked. "God Bella, I love the way you taste. I love hearing my name when you come for me." As Edward was talking he was undoing the buckle on his pants. He reached for a pillow and placed it under me giving him more access on the couch. We'd previously done a little research to make our sexual positions just as exciting and penetrating as they were before my enormous baby bump began to get in the way. It was an interesting and exhausting afternoon to say the least.

Once I was in place, Edward wasted no time. He lined himself up and thrust into me while holding my knees in his arms. He growled, actually growled. "Jesus Bella, so fucking tight."

"Fuck me, Edward, fuck me like only you can baby." Edward immediately pulled out and thrust back into me with such force I struggled to catch my breath. He kept pushing in and out and in and out hitting my insides in the perfect place.

"So fucking beautiful. So fucking wet. And all. Fucking. Mine." He continued to ram into me claiming me and reminding me that he needed me. Baby bump or not, he still needed me this way. Between the emotional connection I felt, his words, and his cock hitting my insides in just the right place I started to lose control.

"Edward, I'm ughh." I couldn't even speak.

"Come on my cock Isabella, show me you love this." I let go and the coil in my stomach ripped apart sending the electricity through my bones, through my soul, and into Edward. My walls tightened around him and took him in as his entire body stilled and I felt him release into me.

Edward fell to the side of me and began laughing softly.

"Bella, next time you don't feel sexy, you just let me know. I'll fuck you like that every day if you need me too." I giggled and kissed him on the forehead. He always made me feel better. And today he made me feel beautiful.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, beautiful."

**EPOV**

Preeclampsia. When Dr. G said the word I thought I was going to pass out in her office. I remembered the wife of one of my men had preeclampsia when she was pregnant and had seizures and shit and was one bed rest most of her pregnancy. The thought that Bella could have something so dangerous scared the hell out of me. Especially because this wasn't something I could fix by increasing security or killing someone.

I wanted to dig Riley's body up and kill him again with my bare hands for terrorizing her for so long and then shooting me in front of her. My Bella has grown into a strong and rather confident woman but all of her strength couldn't help her when she saw me get shot. It wasn't a terrible wound, mostly flesh and muscle but the blood was too much for her. It again showed her I my vulnerability and it scared the hell out of her.

It was also the first time I realized how much my injuries impacted the people in my life. I was about to have a son. A son that I wanted to watch grow, take his first steps, go to school, graduate, get married. All the things that my father never got a chance to see his own children do. I was determined to get to the bottom of the Riley situation.

Jenks informed me the bounty hunter we hired had in fact been killed in an alley behind a bar near where Riley was staying. Victoria was nowhere to be found. There wasn't a trace of her in the sleazy motel they were staying at but we did have confirmation she was there. Was Victoria the kind of woman prone to violence? She was obviously possessive of Riley, but to what extent? I had Jenks pulling as much information as he could get on her while I sent a team of my own men to South America to try and locate her. I'm not a man who likes loose ends.

After Bella and I left Dr. G's office we stopped to get a blood pressure monitor and I proceeded to take my wife's blood pressure twice a day. Surprisingly, she never fought me. She read the materials Dr. G gave us and I think she was just as worried as I was. It was then I decided a week away for our anniversary was called for. By the time we got back, Bella's blood pressure was almost back to normal and I was resting a little easier. I just had to make sure she took it easy from here on out. That meant keeping a lid on what was going on with the Family and giving her no reasons to worry.

Although this pregnancy has been hard, I'm trying to figure out a way to keep Bella pregnant all the time. The woman was hornier than a teenage boy in a strip club. She was also fucking gorgeous. She just had a glow about her. She'd been having some problems the last few months with her protruding baby bump but she just didn't see herself properly. Bella had only gained weight in her midsection and she didn't look that different. She claimed she was retaining water everywhere and it made her feel bloated. I made it my mission to sex her up as much as I could to keep her feeling good about herself.

The day my new assistant Jessica acted like she didn't know who my wife was when she came to the office was almost my undoing with the woman. I'd never felt such and incredible urge to bitch slap a woman before. I mean, there are pictures of Bella all over the office. Jessica had even comments on one of them when she started working here. And Bella didn't look any different because she was pregnant.

It may sound rude, but I made sure to fuck Bella extra hard and made her moan extra loud on the couch in my office to let Jessica know the sexy woman turned me on so much. And believe me, the smug look Bella shot her on her way out proved we were on the same page. My confident little girl was still in there, it was just taking a little more effort to bring her out at times.

The next day Jasper, Emmett and I decided to take the girls out on my boat for a final outing before it was put into storage for the winter. It was a beautiful September day and the girls had a great time lounging around enjoying the fresh air. My boys and I sat in the back drinking scotch and fishing.

"So has Victoria been found?" I knew Jasper was also concerned about the situation.

"Jenks has nothing so far. The team in South America had a couple of leads they're checking out."

"Look Edward, I'm gonna be straight with you. I know how you feel about killing woman, and I'm right there with you man, but there's something off about this chick. I don't like it. There's no way she didn't see the shit Riley had in his apartment. The woman has to be unstable. I say we find her and take her out." I looked over at Jasper and couldn't contain my shock. He was always the calm one, the rational one. I expected this type of talk from Emmett.

"Do you think she's in on this?"

"I don't know what I think yet, except something is wrong. Think about it. She sees that her boyfriend is obsessed with another woman. First she throws herself at you at the Christmas party to get even. Then Bella gets reassigned at work and she probably figured it worked. Riley continues to stalk Bella and Victoria had to have known about that. There's no way she didn't see those pictures and articles man. Yet she still takes off with him even while he was raving like a lunatic about Bella being pregnant. I think she's just as crazy as he was. I'm just saying we need to have her handled."

"Yeah, but for all we know, he already killed her down there." Emmett added, "he did one number on that bounty hunter. We may never find her."

I thought about what my friends were talking about and a chill ran up my spine. I looked across the boat and saw my wife laughing with her friends enjoying the afternoon sun and rubbing her hands across her belly over the cover up she was wearing. She looked relaxed and I knew I had to do whatever I could to make sure she stayed that way.

"Okay. If they find her, we'll take care of her." Jasper and Emmett both nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of this Riley situation, how the hell did you train that dog to take that fucker down man? That shit was awesome." Emmett was laughing, "She took off his hand, gun in tact with one jump man. It was so friggin cool."

I had to laugh. All the training the dog did with Bella and the trainer was worth it. And Bella loved training that dog having so much pride for the fur ball whenever it mastered a new trick. I couldn't help but think Riley might have gotten off more than the one shot if it hadn't been for Kaiser. Suffice to say the dog has eaten steak every night since. Bella kept yelling at me that I had to stop because of the dog's digestive system but I couldn't help it. I would never kick that dog out of the bed again just because of her shedding. She protected my family just as much as I did and I felt a renewed sense of calm knowing how fierce and dependable she could be.

"Bella trains her twice a week. She's lethal. She cost a small fortune being breed from attack dogs in Germany, but I think she's proved she's worth every penny. Plus Bella loves her like a kid I swear." I also knew the quiet times in the evening Bella spent brushing and petting Kaiser helped to keep Bella calm and in turn keep her blood pressure down. Seriously, best gift I've ever given my wife.

"Alice wants an ankle biter. Says the dogs are only good if they're functional, meaning they have to look cute in an overpriced purse or some shit like that." Jasper was shaking his head in defeat as he told us about my sister.

"I don't think I'd survive living with Rose and an attack dog man. I'd have to wear a cup in my own house just to watch football." Emmett grabbed his balls for effect but he wasn't far off the mark. I'm not sure who I'd be more afraid of, Rose or the dog. She could be fierce when she was pissed.

"I'm already having enough problems with Rose, I don't need anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett, you've only been married like two months or so." Jasper looked exasperated. "What did you do?"

"Got me. She's just been mad at me the past couple of days. Keeps mumbling something about everything happening so quickly and she won't let me touch her."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried, but she just says she's fine and for me to leave it alone. I've been going over everything in my head and I don't think I screwed up, but you never know."

"Just buy her something expensive. It always works with Alice." I had to laugh because that's exactly what would work with Alice.

We finished up the afternoon with a fantastic meal Bella cooked up and eventually all made our way home.

That night I held my slightly sun kissed wife in my arms as I listened to her slight snore. I'd come to find so comforting.

Early the next week I left the club deciding to go home and spend some time with Bella. I found that if I get home early enough she lets me help with dinner and I can get her to relax much more than I know she would if I wasn't there.

I found Bella at home having tea with Rose who looked like she'd been crying. Bella shook her head letting me know she'd talk to me later and I left the women alone to discuss whatever they were talking about in private. I decided to take the dog for a run around the estate in the meantime.

Kaiser was one hell of a dog at this point weighing about 80 pounds of pure muscle and she needed more exercise than my waddling wife could give her. We jogged around the estate twice and then practiced some of her agility training. I was happy with the way the little fur ball worked out in our lives. I was also thrilled our son would have a very protective pet to play with.

I made my way to the front of the house as Emmett was pulling up in his Hummer.

"What's up dude?"

"You tell me. Rose okay?"

"I don't know Ed man. You can't say anything but I think I knocked her up and I don't think she's happy about it. She won't talk to me. She had Bella call to let me know she was here."

"Congratulations Emmett."

"Dude, don't go getting all happy daddy on me, I swear I don't even think she was going to tell me. I found the damn text box in the bathroom yesterday morning. She hasn't talked to me since."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just asked her who's it was since she was on the pill and she started yelling at me and locked herself in our room and wouldn't come out."

"Jesus Emmett. You asked her whose it was? What the hell is the matter with you."

"Not like that Edward. I meant whose test it was. Not who was the father." Emmett looked at me like I was stupid and then realization hit. "Oh shit man, I'm dead."

"Exactly dumbass. Who else would be taking a pregnancy test in your house? She probably thinks you're not happy about it. She's in there crying. You better fix this man or I'll kick your ass for her."

"Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Come on dude." I walked Emmett inside and watched as Rose stood from the chair and said hello to him.

"Rosie, come here. I didn't mean to make you think I wasn't excited. I was just surprised. You know I want a little rug rat with you right?" Emmett pulled Rose into a huge bear hug and she actually started laughing.

"You're such a dumbass some times. I swear this kid better get my brains." I could hear her give him a hard time through her laughter.

Bella pulled nodded for me to follow her and we headed to the bedroom so I could get a shower.

"So she's pregnant?"

"Yeah. I guess she missed her pill a few times getting ready for the wedding and didn't realize it. She's totally freaked out. I don't think she was ready to have kids yet."

"But you talked to her, she's okay?"

"I think so, I think she's excited, she was just worried about how Emmett was going to handle it. I mean, he's kind of a kid himself and they just got married."

"That won't stop them love. They'll be fine." I pulled Bella into me and just ran my hand over her stomach. "I'll tell him how amazing it can be."

"Not everyone is as perfect as you Edward." Bella responded as she swatted my ass and told me to take a shower.

I eventually joined our friends in the kitchen and helped my wife get dinner ready.

"So, everything good here?"

"Yep dude. I got her preggers!" I could hear Bella laughing in the kitchen.

"It will serve you right to have a girl Emmett," she shouted as I watched Emmett turn completely pale and Rose started laughing. A shudder ran up my spine thinking about raising a little girl and I thanked god for little Anthony growing inside my wife. Another woman in my life would probably give me a stroke.

"Not funny Edward. Just wait until Jasper knocks up your sister."

"That's enough boys." Rose stood up and in between us before I could take a swing at my good friend.

"Kidding dude, kidding." So glad I wasn't having a girl.

"Hah, you just wait until my son wants to take you daughter out." _Right back at ya buddy!_

"Christ, we're both going to be raising two children." Rose explained to Bella and then sat down with a heavy sigh. Bella just giggled over the stove and the sound made me feel better.

Bella and I spent the rest of the night talking to our friends and making plans. It was exciting to think our little boy was already going to have a cousin in just a few short months.

As we laid in bed that night I rubbed Bella's sore back and told her we would have to get pregnant again really soon to make sure we always had more kids than our friends.

"Let's just get through this one first love. I still have to give birth okay."

"Are you scared?" I kissed Bella's forehead thinking about what was to come.

"Um, wouldn't you be? You watched the video with me." Just the memory of the damn birthing video Dr. G recommended was enough to make my stomach roll. Suffice to say I was nervous for my wife.

"I'll be right with you the whole time baby."

"Just hold my hand Edward. That's all I've ever asked." And it was. I took Bella's hand in mine and squeezed it tight as I began kissing my wife.


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 29 **

**BPOV**

There was going to be a party. A party that was beyond my control. And I had no help trying to get someone on my side. No one. Not even my traitor husband. No, he was excited about the party. Esme and Alice insisted on referring to it as a baby shower, but it was a frigging party. And apparently the social ticket of the season. God knows no one was going to miss a chance to kiss the ass of Edward's wife, especially considering how terrified people were of me. Esme also insisted each person who wasn't invited would consider the lack of invitation a personal snub from Edward himself. This is where my mother-in-law's advice was invaluable to me. Hell, I'd be happy if I wasn't invited to a random woman's baby shower and not have to sit through the oohs and aahs and women talking about giving birth. But the Family has a social etiquette that must be followed. This was the reason I had no control.

Alice also explained that since my wedding was small and private I didn't give many of Edward's associates and their wives or girlfriends a chance to congratulate us properly. She also said an heir to the Cullen family was a big deal and needed to be celebrated. I know Alice didn't mean her comment the way it sounded, but it pissed me off. I didn't like my son being referred to as some sort of mafia prince or something. I made a mental note to talk to Edward about it later. I knew in my heart he would never think that, but I just needed to talk to him about it. I had other things to deal with on this fine Monday morning.

"So, we'll have the shower at the new restaurant Edward opened. You like the cuisine there right Bella."

"Um, yeah, that's fine. Esme, I don't want people bringing gifts."

"Bella sweetheart, it's a baby shower, people are going to bring gifts."

"But we have almost everything we need. Can't we ask people to donate money to a children's fund of some sort instead?"

"Bella, I think that's a lovely idea and we can put that on the invitation, but you know how these people think. The goal at this shower is going to be bringing the best gift to outdo everyone else." I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. I hated being the center of attention and didn't want to deal with a bunch of people using my baby as a way to one up each other.

"Can we limit it to donations and books or something?"

"Bella honey, what are you worried about?"

"Honestly Esme, I'm worried this is going to turn into some over the top party, a media circus, and a bunch of money is going to be spent on a baby that will already be giving ever privilege possible by his parents. I don't understand why we can't just have a nice simple lunch or something."

"Bella, I get that you don't like all this attention. But you have to think about this from other people's perspectives. The wives all want an invite to this. Business is going well for Edward, things are calm. The more women we make happy, the less they bitch to their husbands, and everything stays nice and calm. We're just keeping the peace."

I finally gave up and told Alice and Esme they had free reign of the event. I would just have to suck it up and show up with a smile.

I was putting the final touches on dinner as I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck and his arms wrap around my belly.

"Thank god I'm finally home with you. I missed you so much today. I was hoping you'd stop by after meeting with my mother and sister." He kissed my neck and I inhaled his scent, all Edward.

"I would have, but they really wore me out. I thought it was best just to come home and take a nap. I slept through most of the afternoon."

"Really? I asked them to go easy on you."

"Oh, they didn't really do anything, it's just the whole shower is out of control and so many people need to be invited and I'm just dreading it. You know I hate being the center of attention."

"Well, just think of it as Anthony being the center of attention if that helps." Edward shrugged his shoulders and gave me his shy smile.

"Cute. I tell you the same thing and make you sit through it with me. At least the ladies being invited are going to be able to drink."

"That bad?"

"Alice is planning games Edward. Games. Like, what flavor is the baby food games. She's out of control. I did insist that in lieu of gifts donations could be made to a charity for underprivileged children."

"That's really thoughtful of you baby. I wouldn't expect anything less. I knew a couple of the guys are already bitching that their wives won't stop talking about this."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. It's a baby shower. You aren't even going to be there."

"Bella, it's a big deal for the wives. You hold a lot of power in this family whether you believe that or not. Your blessing or friendship with one of the other women means a lot to them. Plus, it shows a social status within the family. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's just how it is."

"I know, I know. I already talked to Esme about it. I finally told her to do whatever she wanted and let me know when and where to show up." Edward kissed my forehead in the reverent way he always did that never failed to make me feel completely cherished.

"I really appreciate this baby."

"Don't you worry, I'll go and be the ideal mob wife for you. But it's gonna cost you."

"Really Mrs. Cullen, should I get out my black card?"

"No, it's gonna cost you a long bath and foot massage when I'm done. And maybe a little lovin'" I wiggled my eyebrows at Edward and he attacked my mouth with his own.

"Anytime Isabella, anytime."

We finished dinner and the rest of the week passed quietly. Renee of course involved herself in the shower with Esme and Alice and I swear things just went downhill. She added to the guest list and told me just to be grateful that many people wanted to celebrate my child's birth, like I wasn't grateful for that to begin with.

The blessed event finally rolled around the next weekend and I was a bundle of nerves. Edward was also on alert because my blood pressure had been out of sorts all week. He finally called Esme during the week to tell her to take it easy on me. He kept trying to talk to me about the shower and what my problem was. I knew my hormones were in complete control because I couldn't really find a solid reason why things were upsetting me so much.

"Is it just the amount of people?"

"It's that Edward, but I don't know, it's more. I just seems so fake to me. Like this isn't being done for the right reasons. Does that even make sense?"

"Bella, I'm trying to understand you here. It's a baby shower, what other reasons could there be?"

"I don't know. I just feel like all this extra attention is being given to our baby because of who you are, not because we're having a baby." Edward ran his hands through his hair and looked down at the ground.

"Well love, you're probably right, and I'm so sorry about that." He just shook his head as if in defeat.

"Alice said something the other day, about your heir being reason to celebrate. It just hasn't been sitting well with me. I should have talked to you about it sooner."

"Bella, you know that's not how I think about our son." Edward pulled me to him and sat down on the couch in our bedroom with me on his lap. "You know I have no expectations for Anthony other than to be a happy carefree child. Is that what you're really worried about?"

"Maybe." I was scared to admit that his theory might be true. That I was scared my son would be pulled into the life Edward led. Ever since the shooting I've been terrified for Edward's safety and the thought my son could eventually follow in his father's footsteps scared the hell out of me.

"Bella, I swear to you I would never push our child into this life. If anything, I'd like to keep him from it. You have to believe that." I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the truth in them.

"I don't doubt you Edward. I just get so scared some times. I know I shouldn't but Christ, there's always so much security and you were shot Edward. Shot. I'm still having a hard time with that I guess."

"Bella, I'm fine. You know that. And Riley wasn't even involved with the Family. He was crazy Bella, that's why I was shot. No one else is dumb enough to try that shit." He slowly ran his hands through my hair and I started to calm down.

"Have you found Victoria?"

"Bella, I don't want you worrying about this. Everything is fine. You're safe, I'm safe, everything is fine."

"So you haven't found her yet?" Edward shook his head no.

"We're still working on it. I'm not just going to let it go love. But you have nothing to worry about. Please, just try to enjoy this shower. Yes, these people may be trying to kiss a little ass, but they're also there to celebrate our child." Edward ran his hands up and down my stomach and began giving me light kisses on my neck.

"I love you Bella. More than anything."

"You know I love you too Edward." I ran my hands through Edward's hair and started kissing him back loving the way his tongue danced with mine, the taste of him, the feel of his body pressed up against me.

He slowly lifted me from his lap and laid me down on the couch as he hovered over me.

"You really look beautiful today. I almost don't want to mess anything up." Edward cocked his smirk and then began attacking my neck again. I lost my self in the feel of him around me not caring about my hair or my dress.

"Jesus, at least let her give birth first. Get off her, we have to go." Edward moved his head and we both looked up to see Alice standing over the couch with a grin on her face.

"Let's go, time to play baby games." Edward slowly helped me up from the couch and straightened me out.

"Later?"

"Definitely."

I left with Alice to head to Edward's restaurant where most of the guests had already arrived. Lunch was to be served, we would then play Alice's baby games and I was to open gifts. I looked around the restaurant and was astonished. Everything was beautifully decorated but there were over 150 women there. I felt the pressure of being on display and was immediately nervous.

"It's okay dear. You're look lovely this afternoon." Esme greeted me and ushered me over to our table. Renee was of course busy mingling and probably on her third glass of wine by now. I sat down and pushed myself to have a good time.

It wasn't long into lunch that I scanned the crowd and looked out the window to see Agent Leah Clearwater standing outside up against a street sign just watching me. She waived when she saw that I noticed her and I just looked away. I hated that woman with a passion and couldn't get over the fact that she spent an entire summer pretending to be my friend.

"Just ignore her. She's only here to intimidate you." Rose was constantly on guard for me.

"I know, it's just irritating."

"This shower is irritating. I don't have to do this do I? All these women." I had to laugh.

"Oh, you have to do this too. I'll make sure of that."

The shower progressed and as we took a break from opening gifts to let people mingle and I felt the strong arms of my husband wrap around me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and make sure everything was going okay. I missed you and thought you could use a familiar face."

"I'm so happy you came. Here, have some food." I handed Edward a plate and he began eating. "Did you see who was outside."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do. Black isn't here which is surprising." Edward looked outside and stared at Leah and just shook his head.

"I'm not worried about it. They're just grasping at straws. Please don't let her bother you."

"I won't, I'm okay. I think Rose is having as much fun as I am. She's pissed because she can't drink." Edward laughed and looked over to see Emmett getting more food for Rose and trying to get her to eat it.

"Okay love, well, I'm not here to interrupt. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with me around. I'll be in the back office if you need anything." Edward leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and then made his way to the back while Emmett and Jasper followed him. I continued to open gifts and listen to the women ooh and aah over the cute little outfits they bought for Anthony.

It wasn't until the shower was finally wrapping up that Leah decided the approach me.

"Pregnancy suits you. You look wonderful." I looked around as most of the women were leaving and watched Christopher moving closer to me.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Bella, we were friends. We got along. I hate seeing you like this with him. You've changed so much. You were going to be a brilliant attorney and now you don't even work."

"You know nothing about me or my life and if you think you can sit here and intimidate me into telling you anything your just plain wrong. You're a manipulative bitch who tried to use me to get to my husband. You need to just leave." I pushed myself out of my chair and attempted to get up as Christopher came over to help me. We were walking back to Edward's office as he came running out into the hallway.

"Get out Clearwater. Upsetting my pregnant wife is something the FBI are known for. I have no problem calling the Bureau. Leave now."

"Bella, we can give you and your baby a better life than this. You know it isn't what you want."

"Take her out of here." Edward motioned to Christopher as he grabbed onto me and I just felt dizzy.

"Edward. Edward I don't." The room started to spin and I felt extremely lightheaded.

"Fuck. Bella." Edward pulled me to him and sat me down on the couch in the back office.

"Get Frankie." He shouted to Michael. "Bella, sit down honey. Take deep breaths." The panic in Edward's voice was palpable. I tried to focus on him and his beautiful face and it helped.

"I'm okay, I just got lightheaded. I just need a few minutes."

"Bella you almost passed out." Edward was pacing in front of me yelling at people to clear out.

"Frankie, go check her over, just remember who you're touching."

"Got it boss." Then one of the bodyguards that always follows in the SUV behind me started taking my blood pressure.

"Are you a doctor?" I looked up and tried to understand why one of my bodyguards was giving me medical attention.

"Yes ma'am." I glanced at Edward as Frankie looked me over and he just smiled at me sheepishly.

"What? I was just being cautious." I just shook my head and smiled back at him.

"I should have guessed you'd have a doctor following me around."

"Her blood pressure is elevated but his pulse is okay. We'll just need to monitor this again. It was most likely stress induced from the party and the FBI."

"I feel fine now. I just wish they'd leave us alone. I hate that woman."

"I know baby, but you can't get so excited." I just stared at my husband and tried to reign in my temper.

"Maybe you should check his blood pressure. You're excited." _Yeah, I'm way mature._ Edward looked at me and just started laughing. It was one of those gut wrenching laughs that made me laugh like a lunatic.

"You tell me not to get excited and you have a doctor following me around?"

"I think you're both crazy but I'm siding with Bella on this one, these hormones are a bitch." Rose just stood there with her hands on her hips scowling at us. "Can we leave now? I need ice cream. Emmett!"

"Thank you for being my wife." Edward mumbled as he looked at Emmett rush to Rose's side and shook his head.

The men packed up two SUVs worth of baby stuff my child didn't really need and we set out for home.

**EPOV**

As I screwed in the seven millionth screw to the wood baby crib we had delivered I asked myself why I insisted on putting the thing together myself. Bella was adamant that the story could deliver it put together but something made me want to do it myself. It just seemed like something a father should do. So here I sat finally getting the thing together as Bella wandered around in the sexiest little bathrobe folding clothes and "nesting" as they say. We still had another six week until her due date, but she wanted everything to be ready. And what my wife wants, my wife gets.

"Do you want me to call one of the guys to help you?"

"Bella, I can put furniture together. I'm almost finished."

"I know you can Edward, I just don't know why you are. You barely get any time off as it is anymore and I don't know why you're not resting." I set the screwdriver down and went over and pawed at my wife like the oversexed bastard that I am.

"I'm being a dad and putting together our son's crib. It's what fathers do."

"You're going to be a great father you know. You don't have to do these things like this to prove that." And there it was. Bella has always been able to voice my fears before I can. Ever since Bella expressed her concerns about the life our child would lead I've been afraid. Would my son want to follow in my footsteps? I didn't think I could let him. This isn't the type of life I would want for one of my children.

"You think?"

"Edward, look at how much you already do for your family. You're a natural caretaker deep down inside. There isn't anything you wouldn't do for those you love, you'll going to be just fine."

Just hearing her words brought comfort to me. I needed to know that the monster inside me, the killer and schemer would still be able to care for a child. Another person.

"Plus, look how well you take care of me." That was good point. I'd do anything for Bella and I knew I already felt the same about my unborn child.

I pulled Bella into my arms and slowly kissed her soft luscious lips. Being eight months pregnant did not slow down my wife's sex drive at all. She deepened the kiss and moaned into my mouth. I ran my hand down Bella's shoulders and slowly pushed her robe off her arms. She was wearing a silk nightie underneath and I literally groaned when it was revealed to me.

"Take me to bed Edward." And I did. As I worshipped Bella's round breasts she groped at me for me.

"Slow baby, let me take this slow." I sucked on her nipple as I trailed my hand down her side finding her sweet plump ass and gave it a squeeze. The slight weight she had gained during the pregnancy made touching her so much softer and irresistible. I couldn't get enough of her.

My fingers eventually found their way to her soaking wet center and I slowly slipped one in knowing the reaction I would get. Bella's body was like a finely tuned piano and I knew just the right keys to play. Her body arched towards me as she let out a soft moan while I moved to take her other nipple in my mouth.

I slipped another finger in her pussy and reveled in how wet she truly was. She always was. My simple touch did that to her just as a look in her direction or a whiff of her scent goes right to my dick. I placed soft kisses down her breasts and over her belly until I reached the heat in between her legs. I lick at her clit and watched as she squirmed beneath me felling like the most powerful man in the world.

"I love you Edward." She moaned out as she came hard and pulled my hair with both her hands pushing me hard down on her. As she came down from her high I sat up on my knees and pulled her to me lining her up to my cock. I need desperately to be inside her.

"You okay baby?"

"Just take me Edward. Now." I pushed myself into her and felt her tight walls wrap around me. Heaven. Pure fucking heaving. I pulled her hips to me trying to get as deep inside of her as possible. She beg for more as I thrust into her going deeper and deeper. It wasn't enough for me. I felt the beast in me taking over and I needed more of her. To be deeper in her.

"Flip over baby." Without further direction I helped flip her over and she immediately got on her knees and stuck her beautiful ass up in the air waiting for me to take her. I plunged into her like there was no other reasons for living and listen to her gasp for air while shouting out my name. I loved hearing her scream my name.

I continued to pound into Bella while I reach around and began fingering her clit. I knew I wouldn't last much longer once I felt her walls start to tighten around me. Moments later Bella came around me again as I laid my head down on her back and spilled myself inside her.

"Jesus." Was all Bella muttered before I rolled her over and watched as she quickly fell asleep on my chest. Heaven.

Sitting in my office the next day I replayed the events of the weekend in my head and decided to call my contact at the FBI. I wanted to know what the hell Leah Clearwater was doing at my wife's baby shower. I was still pissed about the situation and on edge at the reaction Bella has to that woman. Bella was genuinely betrayed by her thinking she was a friend and I know for a fact if the woman hadn't shown up, Bella wouldn't have had another dizzy spell.

"What do you have for me?"

"_She wasn't assigned to be there. She went on her own." _

"That doesn't make any sense? Why?"

"_Something about them being friends and wanting to help her out. There wasn't supposed to be surveillance on the wives. There rarely is." _

I hung up the phone more pissed and now paranoid about another person following my wife around. I didn't have time to sort my thoughts before Jessica came in to announce my next appointment.

Over all, Jessica was a fantastic assistant. Jane trained her in everything I needed and she kept her mouth shut. She didn't see everything that went down in my life but she knew enough to cause trouble. That was the problem with a change in staff such as this one. There are always risks when you hire anyone outside the family. Technically, Jessica was connected to the family through Jane. Jane was actually a second cousin to one of my oldest guys but the two were more like brother and sister. It was always an unspoken rule with Jane that any inappropriate behavior could end up reflecting poorly on her cousin. Jessica's ties weren't that close. This was part of the reason I was so pissed about losing Jane. Sure, I was having Jenks dig around to get something on Jessica for insurance, but until then, I had to tread lightly. Which is why the bitch got away with her behavior towards my wife the other day.

I couldn't honestly believe the way she treated Bella. I wanted to hurt her in the lobby of my office but I was more concerned about the way my poor wife reacted. She's been so convinced that she's fat and unattractive lately I've been worried about her. Jessica's actions didn't help at all. I wished for just a minute the two women could see each other clearly. Bella is natural and beautiful with an inner light that screams innocence and purity. Jessica is hard, plastic and most likely manipulative with no real redeeming qualities. But I didn't have time to deal with those thoughts either.

"Mr. Cullen, you're eleven o'clock is here." Jessica walked into my office followed by a burly looking Italian man I'd known for years.

"Sal, how are you?" I stood up and shook his hand and waited for Jessica to leave.

"I'm good Cullen. Good."

"Have a seat. Scotch?" I asked as I poured one for myself and my old friend.

"Sure."

"So, how was South America? Anything for me?"

"Cullen, I've gotta ask, why do you want this woman so bad? This isn't like you, it's not how you work." Sal sat back and took a sip of his scotch waiting on my answer.

"I believe she's a threat to my wife. My pregnant wife. I need her contained." I watched as the highball glass slowly moved from Sal's mouth and landed on the edge of my desk.

"We weren't told that."

"You didn't need to be. My orders should have been enough. Where is she?" I watched and as Sal took out a handkerchief and wipe the sweat from his large forehead.

"We're tracking her. She left Peru, headed for Central America. I have a guy on her."

"I need this taken seriously Sal. Her boyfriend tried to kill me." All the blood drained from Sal's face and a nervous feeling arose in my stomach. "What is it?"

"Look boss, we thought she was just a whore. She's been sleeping with some well-known thugs in the area, bad dudes. We've kept an eye on her, but she gets lost every couple of days. I didn't know she was a threat to you personally."

I pulled out my Kimber and pointed it at Sal's head as I walked in front of my desk.

"Since when do I have to explain my instructions to you? I said I wanted her contained. Not running around with people who can help her. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was pissed. God only knows what Victoria was doing out there. "Where is she now?"

"Yesterday's report was that she entered Central America. We'll get her Boss, I promise." Sal was shaking and staring at the barrel of my gun but his words sounded confident.

"Hey baby, I, oh god. I'll come-" I looked up at the door and saw Bella poking her head into my office with a terrified look on her face. I immediately put my gun back in my waist and stuck my hands up.

"Come on in love. I'm sorry, everything is fine, I promise." Bella hesitantly made her way in the office carrying a large basket.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be carrying that. Here." I ran over to her and pulled the basket from her hands. It wasn't that heavy but I didn't like her exerting herself so late in her pregnancy.

"Christopher carried it up, I just brought it in, it's not that heavy."

"I got it, just come on in love, have a seat on the couch. Are you okay?" Bella looked around the office and her eyes landed on Sal.

"If I'm interrupting, I can come back."

"Not at all, Bella, this is Sal, Sal, my wife Isabella." Bella nodded her head not even realizing the reprieve she just bought my old friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Sal stood up and luckily had stopped shaking.

"We're done here. I hope I got my message across."

"No problems Mr. Cullen. I'll take care of everything." I nodded my head and then pointed to the door. I watched as Sal made his exit as I took Bella over to the couch.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes love, everything is fine. I'm surprised to see you." I knew Bella was meeting my sister in the city this afternoon but I didn't think she'd have time to stop by here.

"I wanted to surprise you and bring you a little picnic lunch, but if you're busy, I can just leave it here for you."

"Bella, I'm never too busy for you." Bella proceeded to set out the lunch and we had a nice time eating and just talking about nothing. After lunch Bella laid down on the couch and I got to feel her stomach as my son kicked up a storm. It was amazing to be able to actually feel him under my hands.

"Does it hurt when he kicks this much?"

"I'm actually kind of used to it by now. Only when he kicks a kidney or something does it hurt. And he bounces around on my bladder most of the time. He always kicks more when you talk to him though." Bella smiled as she ran her hand through my hair.

"You know I love you. And I can't tell you what this means to me. I know things have been scary for you with this pregnancy, but I've never seen you happier."

"I am happy Edward. I was just scared because of last time. But I'm good now, I know we're going to be okay."

We eventually packed up the leftovers from lunch and I handed the basket to Christopher as she was leaving. Bella laughed and commented on my overprotective ways but I knew deep down she loved them.

I watched as she left with Christopher and wished I could just take her home and have my way with her. We continued to have sex regularly, but I always worried about her comfort and tried to keep my hands to myself more than usual.

"She sure comes by a lot." I looked down at a smiling Jessica and surprisingly didn't see anything sinister in her expression.

"She knows I like it when she visits." I shrugged and turned to walks back into my office.

"I'm sure a lot will change once the baby is born." I stopped walking and turned to look at my assistant.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just, well, most women tend to focus so much time on the baby, I'm just saying." I laughed and went into my office slamming the door. Jessica was a conniving bitch just trying to stir up some shit and had no clue how dedicated Bella and I were to each other.

The phone ringing on my desk took me out of my mental wandering and I picked it up to hear Garrett on the other end.

"What's up buddy?"

"I thought you should know some of Dwyer's men have arrived in Italy. Not many, maybe four or five, but they're there and don't seem to be leaving any time soon."

"Are they doing anything specific?"

"Just driving and guarding him. But he hasn't needed any sort of protection since he's been over there. It makes me suspicious."

"Thanks Garrett. I'll handle it."

I got off the phone with Garrett and wondered about Caius. He's been in Italy all this time and hasn't made a move. We've also heard nothing from Phil Dwyer other than his trip up here for his daughter. Now he's sending his men to Caius for protection. Something was going on and I didn't like it. I decided to meet up with Jasper and Emmett at the casino and discussed the situation. I also called Bella and let her know I wouldn't be making it home for dinner. It was the third night this week I was missing dinner and coming home late and the disappointment she tried to hide in her voice killed me.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me in our booth in the back.

"Anything on Victoria?" Jasper questioned.

"Just that she's hanging out with mercenaries and shit. She's in Central America. Sal fucked up and didn't think much was going on because she's a woman. I almost took him out in my office but Bella interrupted."

"You can't be doing that shit at the club dude. And what was Sal supposed to think, this isn't the way we usually handle things." Emmett looked a little appalled and Jasper nodded his head in agreement. I thought about the situation and knew they were right, I was just pissed and out for blood.

"Fuck. I know, I just, I'm fucking frustrated. Bella's gonna have the baby in a little over a month and I want everything calm by then. This shit is ridiculous." I slammed my hand on the table and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You gotta calm down Edward. I'm sure you made your point to Sal, and they'll keep an eye on her. Bella doesn't know does she?"

"God no. The last thing I need is for her worrying about this shit. Oh, and Garrett called, Dwyer sent him some men for protection."

"I've been doing some research on Dwyer. He's not making much money right now. Seems a lot of his people have been busted for drugs recently. That might explain why he's trying to form an alliance with Caius, help him build back his Family." Jasper finished talked and twirled his glass in his hands.

"But he should know not to touch anything Volturi. Although, we don't do any business with him. Maybe if we did, he'd leave Caius alone?" I thought about Emmett's suggestion for a minute then shook my head.

"No, if he's having problems in his family I don't want those getting to us. Plus, he's heavy into human trafficking. I don't like that."

We continued to discuss the situation throughout dinner. Basically, we needed to get someone involved with the Dwyer family and keep an eye on what he was up to. Emmett of course suggested we just send someone over to Italy and take out Caius now but the thought of that made me nervous for some reason. I wanted to know what he had planned before I disposed of him.

"So how's Rose doing?" Emmett shook his head and giggled.

"Well, I have to pick up french fries on my way home. God knows I can't take that temper if I mess up her food orders."

Jasper laughed and then looked sheepish, "Well, I have to head out guys. Alice says I keep her waiting all the time and I don't want to deal with that again tonight."

We all agreed and I headed home to be with my Bella. My Bella who was wearing an adorable silk nightie and fast asleep in our bed. I took a quick shower and joined her listening to her little snores as I held her tightly in my arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 30 **

**BPOV**

Aside from my dizzy spell and the FBI making an appearance, the baby shower went well and most importantly, it was over. In the end, we now had enough outfits to cloth our son for the next year, including 4 baby Armani suits to match Edward. Outlandish yes, but oh so adorable.

Edward also insisted on setting up the crib in the nursery. He insisted that a father puts his child's crib together and spent an entire Saturday putting the thing together. It was absolutely adorable to watch.

Edward has also been extremely busy with work lately saying he wants to get a lot done before he takes time off for when the baby arrives. The problem is I know there's more to it than that. Something is going on with that Victoria woman and he doesn't want to talk to me about it. He mumbles things about my blood pressure and unnecessary stress and clams up. Seeing the worry in his eyes breaks my heart so I resolved to put it out of my head and let my husband do what he does best and take care of it on his own. He knows if he needs anything, I'm always here to listen and give whatever advice I can, but the fact is, Edward knows what he's doing.

Edward and I also officially settled on the baby's name. We'd been kicking around a few names lately and Anthony seemed to stick, but I really wanted my son named after his father. Let's just say my big mob boss of a husband actually teared up and thanked me when I suggested we name our son Edward Anthony Cullen. I wasn't sure why he was so surprised, but he said he was completely honored and we agreed to call him Anthony to avoid confusion. I was not a fan of calling my son Junior, luckily, neither was Edward.

With the nursery almost complete, I only had a few personal things to get that I was too shy to get around my husband, mostly having to do with breast feeding. I had decided that I wanted to breast feed, but I was nervous about going about it. Just another embarrassment I was going to have to overcome because of this pregnancy. I already felt like every female nurse in Dr. G's office had seen me naked. Luckily, Edward refused to allow any male, nurse or doctor, to "see what was his". Caveman like yes, but the shy girl in me appreciated it immensely.

For the next week I sat back and tried to "enjoy my pregnancy" as Edward put it. I don't really know why he was so insistent on that term. I truly enjoyed every aspect of the past eight months and wouldn't give them up for anything. Sure, we had problems during that time and yes, I was slightly hormonal, but I'd never give a moment of my pregnancy up. I considered myself lucky to be having a baby and was so thankful things had gone as smoothly as they had.

I laid in the bed listening to Edward in the shower as I ran my hand over my stomach and felt little Anthony kick. I couldn't wait to finally meet him. I already felt such a bond with the little life growing inside of me I was having a hard time imagining actually holding him in my arms.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom wearing his towel hung low on his hips while he shook out his mess of hair with his towel.

"What's that look for love?" I giggled to myself because that look was pure lust. I don't care how uncomfortable or odd our sex had become with me being so huge, nothing would stop me from wanting the sex god that is my husband. Those broad shoulders, taught pecks and glistening abs were too much for me. The way each and every muscle rippled when he walked and the towel around his waist moved made me wet. Extremely wet.

"Isabella, is there a reason your mouth is hanging open love?" Edward snickered as he licked his lips.

"Jesus Edward. Please don't tease me. You know how much I need you."

"Then you'll have me love. You already have all of me. And I. Oh, I will have you baby. All of you." Edward's eyes roamed over my entire body landing on my breasts as he began stroking his cock through his towel in a rather rough manner. Just watching him from the bed made me squirm.

"Take your nightgown off. Now." Edward commanded as I reached for the hem of my gown and managed to pull it over my head.

"God you're fucking gorgeous." Edward licked his lips again and shook his head. "Scoot down to the edge of the bed Bella. I'm gonna give you what I know you want." I slid down to the edge of the bed as Edward removed his towel and pulled my bent legs to him. He slowly ran his cock up and down my slit teasing me.

I whimpered and attempted to shift my hips to take him inside me but I could barely move. Edward leaned over me and began kissing my collarbone and then licking down my chest to my nipples while his cock continued to stroke me.

"I love how much you need me baby." He whispered as he quickly shifted his hips and entered me hard. I let out a cry and tried to find the words to tell him I did in fact need him but all rational thought and words had escaped me.

"Just feel it baby. Just feel how much I need you too." Edward whispered in my ear as his hand reached down and clasped mine. He continued to rock his hips back and forth as he stood next to the edge of the bed plunging into my core and hitting my gspot each time. Edward brought our conjoined hands together to rest between my breasts as his free hand found the back of my head and slightly lifting me to his lips. I could feel his muscles skimming over my baby bump as he continued his mission. In and out, in and out as I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist. Every available part of our bodies were intertwined in one way or another. Mouths, hands, legs, chest to chest, sex to sex.

I slowly lost myself in the feel of Edward, concentrating on the way his hard cock penetrated me so deeply as my insides wrapped around him trying to hold him inside me forever. The heat rose from my stomach first and slowly made its way across my chest, down my legs, up my arms until it was too much. Edward knew I was close as he began to lose control of his rhythm.

"Look at me." He moaned out as we lost control, locked eyes and watched each other as we came together.

"Jesus Edward. That was"

"Intense? Yeah, definitely intense." He chuckled as he slowly moved off me to lay down beside me.

"Agreed." I breathed out because Christ, I did. We laid there holding each other until we could finally breath correctly.

"What are you up to today love?"

"I'm meeting up with Alice for pedicures this afternoon. I have a few errands to run before that. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Just enjoy your day baby. You can always stop by if you want." Edward noticed my frown and lightly tugged on my hair. "I already talked to Jessica if that's what you're worried about. She won't be giving you a hard time." I smiled up at my adorable husband who thought I was the only naïve one in our relationship.

"Edward, that woman wants in your pants."

"Isabella, you know that's not even a possibility so just don't even go there." I knew it wasn't, but I wasn't going to sit back and act like Miss Bitch was going to be all nice to me now just because Edward talked to her.

"I know Edward. I just don't like her."

"That makes two of us. Come, I'll start your shower for you."

As I walked up to the spa I realized I was extremely early and still smiled. Alice wouldn't be here for another 20 minutes or so but I could always spend my extra time soaking my swollen feet and getting comfortable in the plush vibrating chair they used. And I did just that.

"I'll send Mrs. Whitlock back as soon as she arrives Mrs. Cullen." The technician informed me once I was situated.

"Thank you."

I sat back in the chair as it began massing my tight back and let my feet soak in the water below me. The music was playing softly and I closed my eyes and breathed deep to relax myself while taking in the wonderful aromatherapy the spa prided themselves on.

"You look relaxed. Like I said, your pregnancy seems to suite you." I looked over and found that Leah Clearwater had snuck in and sat down next to me. I immediately tenses and got angry but I refused to have the same reaction to her I had at the shower. I would not let this woman set me off balance the way she had before.

"How did you get in here?"

"It's not that hard with FBI credentials. Although your bodyguard didn't seem pleased." I scanned the room and saw Christopher standing inside the door quietly talking on his cellphone. I nodded to him to let him know I was okay.

"If I'm not under arrest, I take it you're just here to harass me again."

"Bella, I'll level with you. I'm not here on official business. I'm worried about you and I want to let you know I'm here for you as a friend. We were friends before. I like you and I hate to see what that man is doing to you."

I looked at Leah and started to laugh to myself. I wanted to tell her she was never my friend, she was a manipulative bitch who used me to try and destroy the man that I love, the father of my unborn child. I wanted to tell her that I've never been happier in my entire life and the only thing Edward has ever done is love and protect me. But I didn't say anything to her. Realization seemed to dawn that nothing I said or did would make a difference. She couldn't see past who she believed Edward was and there was no point in trying to change her mind. I also didn't talk to Federal Agents so I just sat there.

"Bella, you're only going to end up hurt or dead if you stay with him. His enemies, they know you're his weakness. And he's a violent man Isabella. How long until that violence turns on you?"

A slow smile started to form on my lips as I began to get angry. Edward may do some questionable things but the man would never harm me. The idea of that alone was so preposterous it actually made me want to laugh out loud.

"Leave now Agent and leave me and my family alone. You don't have an appointment here and you're not on official business so I'll have Christopher escort you out if you'd like."

"Oh hell no." I looked up and watched my little pixie of a sister-in-law as she came full speed towards Leah. "You. Out. Now. This is a place of beauty and relaxation and you don't belong. Let's go." Alice started ranting as she approached Leah and started shooing her out of her seat. "I have treatments scheduled. You have no idea how hard it is to get Isabella to the spa. You're not going to ruin it for me. Go."

Alice had managed to maneuver Leah out of her seat as she stood there in a state of disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that. Go. Christopher." Alice shouted as Christopher came over and began escorting Leah out of the room. "I swear damn FBI thinks they can interrupt my beauty regiment. Oh, they've got another thing coming." Alice plopped herself down in the chair and began removing her shoes as I just laughed alongside her.

**EPOV **

We had the hospital bag in the foyer closet, cigars in the trunk, and I'd even gone out and gotten Bella a "push present" as my sister referred to it. I was a ball of nerves and couldn't wait for the arrival of little Anthony although I'll be the first to admit I was terrified of the actual delivery. Ever since Bella and I watched the birthing video my balls have been trying to find their way back out of my body.

Bella and I had our 34 week appointment with Dr. G last week and everything was progressing nicely. We were able to see so much of Anthony through the ultrasound it was surreal. Bella of course cried happy tears and I collected the ultrasound pictures to hand out to our family. I particularly enjoyed taunting Emmett with the knowledge that I was already having a boy. Rose had him terrified that they were having a girl and the jokes were all at his expense. Jasper went so far as to buy him a doll to learn how to braid hair. Emmett of course punched Jasper in the jaw and then sat down and braided the doll's hair.

Work was manageable. There was no further word on Caius since my last conversation with Garrett. The men I sent over to watch him reported normal activities and nothing suspicious. Phil Dwyer appeared to be quiet running things in Miami since sending Caius protection. I had a low level guy trying to infiltrate one of Dwyer's crew sending me information weekly. I was able to keep tabs on everyone with the exception of Victoria. Sal assured me she was still in Central America and even went down to work with the team I had assigned to her. Let's just say he's lucky he isn't in the country right now.

It was Saturday night and we spent the evening in watching a movie and eating Mexican at Bella's request. The woman had a thing for salsa that was almost erotic in nature but I wasn't complaining. What my Bella wants, my Bella gets.

The movie ended and we both cleaned up the dishes and made our way up to bed. Bella snuggled up next to my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Some nights were like that between us. We didn't talk much, just relaxed in the comfortable silence and expressed our love for each other through our touch. It was almost as if words weren't even necessary.

Sleep slowly took me and I drifted off into the most amazing dream of Bella and I walking on the beach in the Hamptons. She was softly whispering my name as she held my hand and walked along beside me.

"Edward, Edward." Bella's voice was getting louder and sounding less calm.

"Edward!"

I woke up and looked around in the empty bed confused. "Bella?"

I scanned the room and saw Bella sitting on the couch hunched over calling my name. I immediately jumped up and rushed over to her.

"What is it Bella? Talk to me, what's going on?"

"Edward, it hurts. It hurts really bad." Bella was struggling to breath and then suddenly calmed down.

"Is it time?" I looked at her not sure what was going on. "Did your water break?"

"No. But I think I'm having contractions. But Edward, it's too early. It's too soon. We can't do this yet." She began crying and shaking her head no.

I cupped her face in my hands and lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"Bella love, everything is going to be okay. I know it is. I'm going to get you some sweats and call Dr. G. Just sit her and try to settle down baby. Everything is okay. We're past 35 weeks love, everything is okay. I love you. I'm here with you. Okay?" Bella nodded and I saw her physically trying to calm herself down. Then another contraction hit as she cried out and grabbed at the sides of the couch. I looked down at my watch to make sure I could start timing how long it was between contractions and tried to rub her back. It physically hurt to see Bella in so much pain and know there was nothing I could do to stop it.

After timing a few contractions and trying everything I could think of to comfort my wife, I got up and collected some comfy clothes for Bella and phoned the doctor. I let her know the contractions were running about nine and half minutes apart and that they looked rather painful. She instructed us to meet her as the hospital so she could check Bella out. I called Christopher and had him to bring the car around.

"Bella love, we're going to get you dressed and head to the hospital to get checked out. Dr. G. is meeting us there. She said it could just be Braxton Hicks and if it isn't, they could always give you something to stop the contractions, okay?"

"They can do that?" Her eyes looked at me with such hope.

"Yes baby, let's get you dressed."

We proceeded to get Bella dressed in sweats and a sweat shirt and I threw on some jeans and a polo. I picked Bella up and took her down to the front door to meet Christopher with the Guardian and he was already loading the hospital bag into the trunk. He had the biggest grin on his face but didn't say a word.

We arrived at the hospital and checked in and were sent to a private room to wait for the doctor. Dr. G showed up and said that Bella was in fact having contractions. She also said they'd give Bella some medication to stop them. The doc informed me it was my job to keep Bella calm. Not an easy task let me tell you. I was sitting by her side as she sat up in the hospital bed holding my hand.

"Edward, I'm scared."

"I know baby, but they're trying to stop the contractions with that stuff they gave you. We're going to spend the night here and then Dr. G will take another look in the morning. Everything is going to be okay. And remember, she said it was necessary to get past 32 weeks, we're at 35 love. Everything after that is just extra growth. We're good love, I promise."

Bella nodded at me and pulled up the sheets and asked me to climb in the bed with her. We laid in the little bed holding each other as I timed the contractions and saw they were getting further apart. With the contractions subsiding, Bella became more comfortable and we drifted off to sleep.

"Sir, you can't be in there sir." A nurse who did not like the idea of me being in the bed with my wife was quietly yelling at me to get up. I ignored the nurse and looked around. It was morning so I decided to get up go to the bathroom and make a few calls to get breakfast delivered and let everyone know what was going on. On my way back into the room my tired wife looked at me very sheepishly.

"Edward, I need to go in there." My poor wife looked so tiny in the big hospital bed asking for my help to get to the bathroom. I got Bella to the bathroom and gave her some privacy. Only a few minutes went by before I hear her screaming my name. I rushed in to the bathroom to see Bella standing next to the sink in shock.

"My, my water broke." I looked down and it sure had. _Gross_.

I wrapped her in a towel and brought her back to the bed as she was having another contraction and from the looks of it, it was a bad one. I ran for the nurse who was luckily talking to Dr. G in the hallway.

"Bella's water broke. It broke, all over the bathroom floor. And she's having contractions again. That shit you gave her didn't work." I knew I was yelling and at this point I didn't give a shit. I was pissed and scared for Bella.

We rushed back to the room and found my poor wife suffering through another contraction. I went to her side and instinctively held onto her hand. It was like that for hours. Bella having contractions, me rubbing her back and encouraging her, and Dr. G telling us everything was "progressing nicely" whatever the hell that meant.

Family was coming and going after I called Emmett earlier in the morning to spread the news and I had him send more security over to the hospital once I realized we were going to be here for a while. Bella tried to greet everyone nicely but I could tell she was in pain. After about 18 hours Dr. G wanted to talk with us.

"Okay, here's the situation. Bella, you're dilated at a 6 right now. You need to get to 10 before we can start active labor. We have 24 hours to deliver your son after your water breaks which gives us about 6 more hours. I want you to be ready for the possibility that we may need to take the baby by C section if you don't progress a little faster. I'm not trying to scare you, just be ready for the possibility okay? I'll be back every 30 minutes to check your progress." And then she left.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I just knew I had to keep my shit together for my wife and son.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm scared Edward. And it hurts. And I'm tired. Just so tired Edward." The contractions were coming closer and faster so the possibility of a C-section seemed unlikely to me but what the hell did I know.

After another four hours Dr. G. announced Bella was dilated to a 10 and we'd have to begin active labor. Everyone was instructed to leave and wait in the waiting room and I was to change into scrubs. It was while I was changing that the full weight of the situation hit me. I was going to be a father. My son was coming into this world. No wonder dudes passed out during the labor. _Come on Cullen, you've been through scarier situations than this, right?_ I wasn't exactly sure.

I eventually hauled my lame ass out of the changing room and found my amazing wife. She spent what seemed like a lifetime pushing and fighting through the contractions trying to maintain her breathing. I was in complete awe of her strength. And I must say my hand was starting to hurt with how much she was squeezing it. Then I realized I wasn't the one pushing a kid out of my crotch so I should just suck it up.

"Okay Bella, another big push. We're almost there." Dr. G was the picture of calm.

"Please, I just need a break. Five minutes please. Just to regain my strength." Bella was begging. I mean, the poor woman had to be tired. I would have given all that I had at that moment to give her five minutes of peace.

"You're doing amazing baby, absolutely amazing." She just looked at me and cried and then pushed. Suddenly a bunch of monitors went off and more people were in the room than I noticed before. Dr. G was no longer as calm as she was before. I just focused on Bella.

"Lay her down, I'll give her a local. Mr. Cullen stay up by your wife." The atmosphere in the room changed so quickly I couldn't figure out what was going on. All I could hear was the loud beeping and Bella crying.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Isabella, we need to perform a C section, we're having a little trouble with the cord, do you understand? You're not going to feel anything, but you'll still be awake. Are you with me?" Bella was nodding frantically at Dr. G and gripping my hand like a vice.

"Mr. Cullen, do you understand?" I didn't but I didn't want to waste any time. I was scared shitless and just praying for the doctors to do what they needed to do. I nodded my head.

I watched as nurses placed linens over Bella's stomach and doctors scurried around hooking her up to shit. I tried to man up and stroked my wife's cheek telling her it was going to be okay. A few minutes later Dr. G yelled.

"It's a boy! Dad, would you do the honors?" I looked passed the drape and saw Dr. G holding my son as a nurse handed me the scissors and I cut the cord. I was in a daze. I saw my son, I saw doctors stitching up my wife's abdomen and finally I looked up my exhausted wife. She was okay.

"You did it baby, you did it." I was crying, Bella was crying and thank god, our son was crying.

"Is he okay? Is he healthy?"

"Ten fingers, ten toes." Someone said. "We do need to heat him up though. We'll bring him back when you're both ready" and a nurse left with our child.

"NO. Edward no, I want to hold my baby. Please." Dr. G appeared by Bella's head and spoke very softly to her.

"Bella, little Anthony is fine. I promise. We just need to raise his body temperature a few degrees and we need to get you stitched up. There's nothing wrong with your son Bella, you'll see him in a few minutes." I saw Bella nod her head but she didn't stop crying. I was crying at this point just trying to comfort her. About 30 minutes later a doctor declared Bella stitched and cleaned up and instructed a nurse to bring Anthony in.

And then it happened. The moment I'd been waiting over a year for. I watched as a nurse placed a cleaned and bundled Anthony in Bella's arms as she finally calmed down and held him to her. The sight of my wife holding our son in her arms gave me a feeling of pure joy and excitement. I've never in my life seen a more beautiful sight.

"He's perfect," she whispered. And he was.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you." She began crying.

"Bella, you did it all, everything. I'm absolute amazed by you. I've never seen such strength and beauty."

"You've given me everything last thing I've ever wanted in life. Thank you so much Edward." I just held her knowing there was no getting through to my beautiful stubborn wife. I held her until a nurse came in and showed Bella how to breast feed and informed me the family was still waiting outside. They could wait because I wasn't missing this moment. My wife, nurturing our child.

Eventually Anthony finished eating and fell asleep and Bella placed him in my arms. I stood their holding my son. My son. He was so tiny and beautiful. He had pouty lips like Bella and mess of dark brown hair the nurse said would probably fall out. He was soft and smelled amazing and was given to me by my wife. I looked up at Bella and just thanked her. Anthony began to stir and I handed him back to Bella to comfort him.

"Go Edward. Go make the big announcement. And can I see our moms please?" Bella just beamed a smile at me. I couldn't help it. My pride walked me out into the lobby where not only our family and friends had gathered but also many of my top men were there to congratulate me.

"I have a son! Edward Anthony Cullen II is with his mother and both are amazing!" My mother and Renee began crying and rushed pasted me to go meet their grandchild while Charlie and Carlisle patted me on the back. Cigars were handed out and I made my way downstairs with my men to have smoke.

"Congratulations Boss!" This was as far as most of my men would get as I would never allow them to see my wife in the hospital room and they knew that. But they were family so a cigar outside the hospital was called for. We stood around and joked and talked about my son. _My son._ It wasn't until the flashes went off that we realized the paparazzi were watching us and we went back inside.

I made my way up to my wife's room and she was laying in bed talking to Rose as my son was passed around to different family members and pictures were taken. Eventually a nurse came in to inform everyone that my boy needed to be fed again and Bella needed some rest. The family left agreeing to come back in the morning with breakfast and fresh clothes.

The next thing I knew I was watching my wife feed my son again. It was so precious.

"What?" She looked up at me all full of innocence.

"You're just amazing. I've never been so grateful. Thank you Isabella." She patted the side of the bed and I sat down with my family. A nurse eventually came in to look over Bella and Anthony and put him in the little container by Bella's bed.

"Mrs. Cullen, you need to get some rest now. The little one will be up every few hours for feeding so you need to sleep when he does."

With that I tucked my wife in and sat down to watch over my precious family as they slept. Bella woke up and fed Anthony throughout the night and we eventually all fell asleep in the bed together. My family.

I was awoken the next morning by my mother who was taking pictures of the three of us asleep in the small hospital bed.

"I've only seen you this happy once before son, on your wedding day. It's so nice to see." Esme always had a way with words.

"I just can't believe he's finally here. And he's perfect. And Mom, the labor, Jesus and then surgery to top it off." I just shook my head and my mother laughed at me.

"Amazingly Edward, she won't even remember the pain. She'll just remember the little one."

Bella began to stir and looked around smiling. She looked tired and worn out, but I don't think she's ever looked so beautiful.

The news of "a Cullen baby" was all over the media so security was stepped up at the hospital. Luckily Isabella was being discharged in the morning and we could go back to the security of our estate. Rose and Alice had been by with Jasper and Emmett throughout our stay bringing flowers and food from Bella's favorite places. Dr. G. stopped by a few times to check up on Bella and pulled me into the hall on her last visit.

"I just wanted to let you know it's been a pleasure working with the two of you Mr. Cullen. And I've taken the liberty to warn Dr. Luke about your habits, so feel free to continue making your calls." She was chuckling to herself but she had no idea how much I appreciated her help through Bella's pregnancy. She'd also recommended Dr. Luke who looked a little too young for my liking but he seemed like he knew what he was doing and I didn't mind the fact that he was a man because he wasn't getting anywhere near my wife. I planned to leave a rather large sized donation in Dr. G's name to the hospital's OB/GYN department as a token of my thanks.

"Thank you Doctor. I have a lot of respect for you and your staff. Please give them my best."

"Will do Mr. Cullen."

The next morning Bella was discharged and loaded up into a wheelchair. Christopher had already installed the car seat and even took it to the local fire station to make sure everything was secure. We all walked Bella and Anthony out as the paparazzi went insane. Luckily, Bella had mentioned she saw the news and knew they would be waiting and had the forethought to cover little Anthony with a blanket. I swear the woman thought of everything. We made it back to the house and settled in.

I guess you can say we fell into a routine. I took a few weeks off work and stayed at home with my family. Bella was breast feeding so she had to get up with the baby at all hours of the night and throughout the day. We were sleep deprived and weary but my girl just kept putting one foot in front of the other. Our mothers kept the house clean at first but Esme found us a wonderful housekeeper that kept things in order so Bella wouldn't have to. People stopped by all the time and I tried to get Bella to rest as much as possible. The last thing I wanted was to have her worn out.

Eventually I headed back to work and Anthony started sleeping more at night. Every now and then I would get up with him in the middle of the night and give him a bottle of breast milk so Bella could sleep. She always apologized worried that I would be tired for work the next morning, but I couldn't help but be happy. It was amazing to sit in the bed next to my sleeping wife and feed my son. The three of us had never been closer.


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

Having Edward home for the last two weeks has been unbelievable. I couldn't remember the last time we spent so much time together and I loved every minute of it. He took care of everything and wouldn't let me do a thing for the first week which I was so thankful for. The c section hurts more than women let on and I had a hard time getting around for the first few days.

Edward also had Dr. Luke come out to the house a couple of times to check up on Anthony because he knew making the trip into the city would be too much for me, and I wasn't about to be away from my son. Dr. Luke was happy with Anthony's development and progresses even though he was born early. He even mentioned Anthony's early arrival was probably nature's way of working itself out because Anthony was still 7 pounds when he was born.

Surprisingly Dr. Luke handled Edward with ease. My husband had taken it upon himself to read everything available on early baby development and had question after question for the doctor. I knew Dr. Luke's young age bothered Edward a little and I knew he was testing him but the doc was a pro and quietly laughed at Edward's enthusiasm.

Watching Edward care for our son was a sight that consistently brought tears to my eyes. He was so gently and patient with Anthony, even when he was screaming his lungs out, Edward would just sooth him and rock him gently until he quieted down. And the look in his eyes when he was with Anthony told me everything. He loved his son more than life and would do anything and everything for him. I felt proud that I was able to give my husband such happiness.

Edward headed back to work begrudgingly after I started feeling better and I spent my days playing and caring for my son. The sense of satisfaction I got from taking care of my son and my husband was overwhelming and I knew being a wife and mother was what I was put on this earth for.

I also got a kick out of watching my little Kaiser look after my son. I was nervous at first hearing stories of dogs not taking well to children, but that was definitely not the case with Kaiser. Anywhere Anthony was that's where you could find the pup. She'd even gone so far as to no longer sleep in the bed with me, choosing to circle the small basinet in our room a few times each night and then lay down in front of it. Edward joked he was going to have the dog cloned for each child we had in the future. I didn't think it was that bad of an idea.

Esme and Renee stopped by all the time to help out and the housekeeper Esme found was a godsend. Emily was a middle aged Italian woman whose son worked with Edward. She was kind and quiet and kept to herself. I was nervous about having another woman living in the house but other than the place being spotless she you could barely tell she was around.

Eventually Anthony and I fell into a peaceful routine and even though I was tired most of the time, it was a good tired and I was happier than ever.

I'd just finished putting Anthony down for a nap when the guards at the front gate called to let me know Renee had arrived. Apparently my morning shower was not going to happen right away. Renee breezed into the house and followed me into the kitchen while I fixed us salads.

"Darling, I need you to make some decisions on Anthony's birth announcement today. It's been two and half weeks and we can't waste any more time getting these things to the printer." I knew there was no point in arguing with my mother about social etiquette so I attempted to keep my irritation with her to a minimum and just go along with her.

"Okay, I have a great picture from yesterday of him smiling we could use. He's looks absolutely adorable." Because I swear on whoever, the kid smiled at me and he looked friggin adorable, the spitting image of his father.

"Bella, you know he can't smile yet, that's just gas." And she shook her head at me like I was an idiot. I kept my mouth shut and continued to eat my salad. "Besides, I've taken the liberty of booking you an appointment with the city's top photographer for tomorrow morning."

"I appreciate that mother, but I'm not taking him out of the house yet. He's two and half weeks old and I'm not running him around the city to get professional photos taken for a birth announcement I don't even feel all that comfortable sending out in the first place."

"Isabella, it's a birth announcement for my grandson, of course I'm sending one out. Why are you being so ridiculous?"

The woman refused to understand my position any time it came to high society or the public in general. With Edward's life and the problems we already had in the past the last thing I wanted to do was send out pictures of my child to everyone and their brother. Maybe I was being irrational but to me it was like sending the press a picture of my son with a target on his back. I simply wanted to protect him for as long as possible.

"Look mom, I just don't want everyone having Anthony's picture. It makes me uncomfortable and I'm not really sure how Edward feels about it."

"He's a baby Isabella, what's going to happen? And since when do you have to run everything by Edward?"

"You know what, I don't have to run everything by Edward. There will be no birth announcement. There. And I'm not arguing with you about this."

"Seriously Isabella. Why don't you call me when you've calmed down? Then we can talk about this like civilized adults." As quickly as the words were out of her mouth, Renee gathered up her things and proceeded to leave, not once asking if she could see her grandson she was so concerned about showing off to the world. I just sat at my kitchen table and pushed all thoughts of Renee out of my head until I heard Anthony whimpering in the baby monitor.

I got up and changed and fed Anthony and spent the afternoon playing with him while Kaiser kept us company. Edward called and told me to hold off on dinner, that he was running an errand with Emmett and he'd pick up dinner on the way home. I fed Anthony and put him down for his late afternoon nap and thought I'd finally get a chance to take a shower. That is until the guard out front called again. Apparently my house had become popular today.

"Mrs. Cullen, there's a woman out front that says she's Mr. Cullen's assistant and she has a delivery for him." Edward's assistant. Huh. Then it hit me. Jessica Stanley was at my house.

"Blonde, fake boobs?" I asked Joseph.

"Um, yeah. I mean yes ma'am."

"Let her in. But tell her not to ring the bell." I hung up the phone and shook my head annoyed. Edward never mentioned she would be stopping by our house and it was extremely unusual he allowed anyone outside of our inner circle into our home. I made my way to the front door as I listened to the bell chime loudly and inwardly cringed worried the noise would wake my son.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." Jessica said as she stood on my front stoop, in a damn cocktail dress. It was almost surreal. Here's the woman who takes care of my husband every day at work when I can't and she's wearing that dress and an adorable pair of gold strappy heals. I looked down at myself and was mortified. I was wearing an old pair of sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts which was lovingly smear with spit up on each side. I hadn't showered since yesterday morning and my hair was wrapped in a messy and now most likely greasy bun. To say I suddenly felt like shit was an understatement. I tried to smile and stepped aside as Jessica breezed into the foyer.

"You have a delivery for Edward?"

"Yes. He's been waiting on these documents and they arrived just as I was leaving the office. I just need him to sign them." I watched as Jessica pushed out her chest and straightened her skirt looking around the room probably for my husband.

"You can just leave them on the table, he's not home yet."

"Oh, really? He mentioned he was on his way home when he left the office. That's interesting. I'll wait actually because I need to notarize his signature for him. May I?" I nodded my head and held my tongue knowing exactly what the fake bitch was up to. Of course he wasn't home yet, he was with Emmett and stopping to pick up dinner just as he said he was.

I led the way as Jessica followed me into the great room and made herself comfortable on the leather sofa. I heard a growl and watched as Kaiser slowly pawed her way into the great room and sat at full attention between the room and the steps leading upstairs to the nursery. I smiled slightly at my little fur ball and the look of fear that flashed across Jessica's face.

"Actually Jessica, you can just leave whatever documents you have for Edward and I can notarize them for him. I wouldn't want to put you out seeing as you look like you're headed out for the evening." I gestured to the barely there cocktail dress she was wearing as I heard her start to giggle.

"Oh that's right. I forgot that I heard you used to work before you married Edward." Just hearing my husband's name fall from her overly surgically altered lips made me want to cut the bitch in my own home. She only referred to Edward as Mr. Cullen in the office.

"Actually, I worked after I was married but I have a much more important job now. Regardless, I can notarize whatever documents are needed. You don't need to waste your time waiting here."

"Oh, Edward gave me very specific instructions with regard to these documents. And it's no problem waiting for him. This is a very lovely home he's provided for you." Jessica said as she looked around and put her index finger into her mouth and bit down on it. Yeah, my stomach rolled and it wasn't from the smell of spit up on my clothing. I wanted more than anything to put the bitch in her place but I tried to remain calm and focus on the fact that my sweet little boy was comfortably snoozing in his bassinet upstairs.

"Bella love, I'm home and I brought your favorite pizza" I heard in a loud whisper from the velvety smooth voice of my husband as he rounded the corner making sure to stay quiet in case Anthony was sleeping. As he approached us I began to smile until I remembered who was sitting with me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The soft velvety whisper was not so quiet now as Jessica bolted up from her seat on the leather sofa.

"Mr. Cullen, those documents you wanted arrived after you left. I brought them for you." Jessica was quickly rummaging through her briefcase looking for the right folder.

"What are you doing in our home? Those could have waited until the morning." Edward set down the pizza box and ran his hand through his hair while he looked to me with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" I could feel myself smile before I realized just how funny the situation was and I started laughing.

"I'm fine love. Apparently Jessica here takes her notary duties very seriously. I'll leave you two to conduct business." Edward laughed a little while Jessica produced the paperwork she was looking for. I grabbed the pizza box and made my way into the kitchen as I listened to my husband scold his "assistant" for overstepping her bounds and showing up at the home he shares with his family.

Edward eventually made his way into the kitchen as I was putting the finishing touches on a salad. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I'm so sorry baby. She never should have come here, and believe me, she never will again. I know you don't like her. She's just… overeager." I couldn't stop my laugh.

"Overeager to please you."

"Bella, don't, I'm begging you. You have nothing to worry about baby."

"I'm sorry Edward. I know. I just. Christ, I haven't even showered today and she shows up looking all beautiful, I can't help but feel a little jealous. I mean, I actually stink."

"Love, you smell like my wife and my son and I love it. And you look absolutely gorgeous. You have nothing to be jealous about." I looked down at my feet feeling slightly ashamed for even doubting my Edward.

"Come love, we'll eat and then I'll draw you a bath and spend some time with our son while you relax."

"Thank you Edward, but I can't take a bath just yet. I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Um, okay, but I'll start the shower for you and then rub your feet tonight if that's okay?"

"Edward, you don't have to do anything. Just spend some time with your son because I know that's what you want." I chuckled to myself as Edward smiled at me shyly. We spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and salad and then Edward ran off the moment he head Anthony whimper through the baby monitor. I laughed as I watched him run up the steps as Kaiser looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, so you know he's protected and now spend time with me?" I asked my little pup as I started fixing her dinner. I bent down as I placed her bowl on the floor and rubbed her head. I was so thankful Edward made her a part of our family. She always made me understand that no matter what, Edward was a protector just like her and I was one of the luckiest women ever to have them in my life.

I finished up my shower, applied some vitamin E to my incision and crawled into bed. I knew if I stayed completely still I could hear Edward softly singing lullabies to Anthony across the room in his rocking chair. I smiled to myself knowing Edward was just as amazed by our small son as I was. I also knew there was no way Edward was going to leave Anthony in his nursery instead of the bassinet we kept close to our bed.

I giggled to myself a teeny bit as I hear the rocking chair stop and the soft sounds of my husband's feet walking towards our bedroom with Kaiser's paws following close behind him. I looked up and knew the smile on my face was a dead giveaway.

"I know, I know. But you can't leave him in there either." I couldn't argue with him.

"You lasted longer than I have." I giggled as I watched my husband lower our son into his bassinet after he brought him over for me to give him a kiss on his forehead. I scooted over on the bed and Edward crawled in with me. He gently ran his knuckles over my cheeks and smiled down at me.

"You okay love? You look a little tired."

"My mother dropped by this morning to give me a hard time about the birth announcement." Edward's brow crinkled and he slowly shook his head.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't really like the idea of sending out photos of Anthony." I looked up and smiled at Edward.

"Thank god. I told the woman we weren't sending one and she freaked out but I don't care. I don't feel comfortable with it." Edward nodded in agreement and continued to caress my hair as he laid next to me and we talked about our days. It was peaceful and comforting and I could feel him reverently kiss my forehead like always as I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I just wanted to go home. I was tired and fucking irritated and my beautiful wife and amazing son were at home and I just wanted to be with them. But no, I'm sitting across from the head of one of the local labor unions as they bitch about no show days and pension plans and union voting and on and on and on. I looked up in slight disbelief that I had to put up with this shit only to see Emmett snicker at me. Yeah, snicker. He's leaving this office with a black eye. I was in no mood.

"Look, the money will be there. You'll get re-elected as union president and give Jasper the contract. This is simple. Why are you trying to complicate things." Mark, the scruffy old Irish carpenter looked at me and shook his head.

"There's a lot of talk of FBI investigations going on. It could cost me the election. You need to protect us from that shit." I nodded to Jasper.

"We've checked with the FBI. They're investigating the teamsters, not the carpenters or laborers. You know this. Everyone knows this. Your position is not in jeopardy. What do you want me to do? Write you a fucking memo? Quit your bitching and just do your job." Jasper shook his head in irritation. Emmett snickered again. Maybe he'd have two black eyes.

"Fine. But if I go down-"

"What are you fucking stupid? I'll take you down just for saying stupid shit like that. Now get the fuck out of here." Apparently Emmett no longer found this conversation snicker-worthy. He was pissed. Maybe I can get out of here without having to kicking his ass.

"Mr. Cullen, I didn't mean it like that." Mark was standing up and stretching out his hand for me to shake. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Just get out." I didn't even bother acting like I would shake the fucker's hand and he hauled his ass out of my office.

"Anyone want to grab dinner?" Emmett questioned while drumming his hands and my desk.

"Don't you have a pregnant wife to go home to?" Jasper was thoroughly enjoying Rose's present control over Emmett. I just laughed because Rose has controlled Emmett since they first met. But I wasn't one to really talk. Bella never acted like it, but the woman ran my life.

"Rose is pissed at me and I'm kind of afraid to go home. She says I gave her cankles whatever the fuck those are and is only nice to me when she wants food." Jasper and I erupted into laughter.

"Maybe we should let her deal with the unions from now on." Jasper joked but the fucker had no idea. Never come between a pregnant woman and her food. I learned that one the hard way. The thought made me picture Bella at home with Anthony and I was determined to get there before he went down for the evening.

"Emmett, just pick her up food before she needs it. That will keep her happy. And cankles? Google it or some shit. Just don't reminder her that she's the one who forgot to take her pill again because Bella isn't going to let you sleep at the house next time." Then I had to laugh at the memory of him showing up at my house late one evening upset that Rose kicked him out. When Bella found out why I was actually afraid she was going to murder him. The woman rarely swore but that evening I learned quickly it wasn't for lack of knowing how.

"Look, I'd love to stay here and give you both a hard time, but I have an appointment to read books to my son." I stood up and buttoned up my suit.

"Dude, what's it like?" Emmett asked curiously while Jasper just looked on in fear.

"Honestly, it's the greatest thing ever. Everyone says he looks like me, but I see so much of Bella in him. It's crazy. And he just lays there but I find myself just staring at him amazed by everything he does." Just talking about the life I created with my wife makes me smile like a pussy and go all soft. I cleared my throat and clapped my hands together.

"We bringing an Oprah book to the next meeting?"

"Fuck you Jasper. You just wait. Remember your wedding preparations? Imagine my sister pregnant." Emmett roared with laughter as every trace of color drained from Jasper's face. "Exactly."

I arrived home to Bella standing in the foyer cradling Anthony in her arms rocking back and forth slowly. She'd kept him up for me.

"I don't mean to rush you, but he's fading fast and well, I waited to feed him so you could, unless you want to wait until tomorrow."

"How did you?" I was a little stunned. Bella was adamant that "breast milk was best" and I completely agreed so I didn't really understand how I was supposed to feed my son. I may have turned into a pussy since he was born, okay since I met Bella, but I sure as hell wasn't able to breast feed.

"Well, you watch with such a longing when I feed him and I want you to feel that bond with him too so well, I called Dr. Luke today and he said it was always good to get Anthony accustomed to a bottle. So I pumped. I hope that's okay."

"Seriously, you did that for me? I know you were nervous about it." And I did. Bella looked at that breast pump like it was going to take off her nipples or something. I could only sympathize because I wouldn't want a machine pumping my tits either.

"Of course I did. This is something you want right?"

"Yes. God yes. Thank you so much Bella." I leaned down and kissed my amazing wife who only thought of others first.

"Please don't thank me, this is something that is good for both of you."

"You are truly the most amazing woman ever." She giggled and handed my Anthony and told me to go up to our room and she'd bring up the bottle. And she did. And I sat down in the rocking chair she always used and fed my son. He fussed at first, not used to the bottle, but eventually latched on and contently ate while I rocked him back and forth and held him in my arms humming an old song I remembered from Esme.

"You look so happy." Bella whispered as she sat down on the bed by the rocking chair and smiled.

"I am baby. It's like I'm really taking care of him."

"Edward, everything you do every day takes care of him, takes care of us. I wish you could see that. Um, is this something you'd like to do most nights, if you're home? I don't want to pressure you or anything." Bella looked at me shyly as she spoke.

"I would love nothing more Bella."

That night I held my wife in my arms as our child slept in his bassinet by our bed and knew that I wanted nothing more than to fill our house with little Bella's. Unfortunately, I didn't sleep well that evening worried about a red-headed nuisance that I was having trouble tracking down in Central America.

The next morning I woke and resolved to deal with the Victoria situation. I always trusted my gut and something just wasn't sitting right with her. There was no evidence or even any indication she was headed back to the states or anywhere near my family, but Jasper's warning about her haunted me. There was something going on with her. I knew it in my bones.

I greeted Jessica with a bark to go fetch me coffee and a bagel even though I'd just finished a lovely western omelet prepared by my ever nurturing wife. I just wanted the bitch out of the office for a little while. I was still pissed about her showing up at my house.

The Jessica situation was a nuisance. Jenks was still looking for the proverbial skeleton in her closet coming up short. That irritated me and made me a little suspicious of her because everyone has something ugly in their past. Hell, my innocent wife even had that James fucker I disposed of. There was no way Miss Stanley didn't have something I could use as leverage.

I was also starting to think Jessica was just plain stupid. The chick was book smart, but she had no fucking common sense whatsoever. It actually seemed reasonable to me that she showed up at my house not realizing how inappropriate her actions were. I told her I wanted the documents, she brought me the documents. She does her job brilliantly, but there was seriously nothing going on underneath her bleached blonde hair. Plus, she flirted with me relentlessly and couldn't seem to grasp the concept that I thought she was a babbling idiot even though I thought I'd made myself crystal clear.

I entered my office and heard my phone chime. I was greeted by a picture message of Anthony slobbering all over a plastic ring toy and a message to have a good day at work.

Bella. She thought of everything. She did everything. Watching her care for our child was the most amazing experience. She was a protective tiger when she needed to be and she seemed to radiate with strength since giving birth. It was almost as if the reality of her making it through her pregnancy successfully gave her an inner confidence that just radiated through. Like she had overcome her own demons and thrived at being a mother. Her beauty actually radiated from within and for a moment I wondered to myself what it would have been like if the Senator and James had never poisoned her life the way they did. That thought brought me to the most important matter of the day.

I dialed Sal's number and he answered on the second ring out of breath and whispering.

"Boss, we've located her."

"Where is she and when can you take her out?"

"She's in Mexico, near the border. But there's a complication Sir. I'll personally be following her from here on out, but I have to call you back in a little while. Now isn't a good time." I gripped the phone angrily and thought about hopping a flight to Mexico to dispose of Victoria myself and kill Sal for driving me mad. Then I heard a bunch of yelling in Spanish and the sound I'd come to know and love as gun shots.

"Loose her and I'm talking to a fucking dead man."

"Understood Mr. Cullen." And the line went dead. I was still frustrated, but at least he found her again.

Sick of dealing with incompetence and threats to my family I placed a call I should have made weeks ago when Anthony was first born.

"I was wondering how long it would take. Peter owes me a grand now, thanks." Apparently I wasn't the first man to freak out about becoming a father.

"How do you keep them safe man?" Garrett stopped laughing after I asked my question and I could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Cullen man, your family is much bigger than mine, and you have a lot more enemies than I do. But the thoughts you're having, yeah, those keep me up at night too." I nodded even though I knew Garrett couldn't see me.

"I can't tell you it's all going to be okay Edward. Just love them and let them love you. Don't push them away. And most importantly, kill first and ask questions later when it comes to them." His words made complete sense yet gave me no comfort.

"And Dartmouth actually gave you a fucking degree for that shit?" I tried to laugh but just couldn't. The remembrance of Bella's terrified face after I shot Marcus in the abandoned gym during her kidnapping flashed through my mind. She was only in danger because of me then. She's still in danger because of me. And now so is Anthony. The weight of my thoughts knocked me back into my chair.

"That's really all you've got?" I choked out.

"Look Cullen. I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I'd kill Peter, my own brother, if I even thought he was a threat. Emmett and Jasper, they're stand up guys. Trust them, trust your gut and always keep Bella informed. She's a lot stronger than you think." He coughed a little and then laughed to himself. "I tell Kate everything, shit I don't want to tell her, but she knows what to look out for. It empowers her, and most importantly, keeps Liam and Declan safe. I don't know what else to tell you man."

"Christ, Kate deals with that shit? Doesn't that both you?"

"Fuck yeah it does. But I talked with my father about it before he retired. He told me, there's nothing wrong with an extra set of eyes looking out for ya. And you don't give Bella enough credit man. She's a tough little cookie." I nodded my head in agreement because she was. Bella was stronger than I gave her credit for. It was just that I didn't want her to deal with these things. I didn't want her looking over her shoulder worried about potential dangers to herself or our child.

"Just talk to her Cullen. It will actually bring you two closer. Trust me."

"I hear ya Garrett, I hear ya. Thanks man." I hung up with Garrett more determined than ever to keep my family safe. I picked up the phone again and screamed into the receiver.

"What the fuck is going on Sal? Answer me now, or when my flight lands. Your choice." I heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone and knew I was making an impact.

"Look boss, she's gotten herself involved with one of the heads of a Mexican drug cartel. They're crazy fuckers boss. I mean crazy. But I don't think it has anything to do with you. She seems to flit from city to city fucking bad dudes and then moves on. No purpose or pattern. It's weird really. But that dude who took off and left her here, he had a lot of cash on hand and she has all that now. I've got her boss. But I have to warn you, taking her out would result in a complete war with those fuckers, and they're sick bastards with absolutely nothing to lose. They killed two council men from Dallas just yesterday for absolutely no reason." I huffed into the phone thinking about what Garrett said and the situation that presented itself. "She's just a woman boss. Can't we just keep an eye on her instead of starting a war?"

I thought about Sal's words. Could I just have her watched? Or was that a really stupid move on my part? She was a woman, and a couple of years ago, I would have laughed at myself for even having this dilemma. But then I met Bella. And she taught me just how strong and passionate women could actually be. I was just glad we were both on the same side. What would she do in this situation? Maybe Garrett was right and I should just talk to her.

"I hope I'm making myself clear when I tell you this is the thing that keeps me up at night. You lose her, I'll gut you like a fucking fish Sal. And then I'll go after anyone and everyone you've ever even liked. Work this out the right way, and you'll have your own family in Jersey just like you've always wanted."

"I won't disappoint you Mr. Cullen. You have my word."

I ended the call and ran my hands through my hair pulling on it thinking about Bella. God I fucking missed her pulling on my hair while I licked, bit, and nipped at her amazing pussy. I missed her sexy moans and the way she would scratch her nails up and down my back like there was no tomorrow and she was desperately trying to hang on for the night.

I checked myself and patted down my raging hard on because I was in the office, and well, Bella was still recovering from bringing Anthony into my world. I understood that, I got it. But Christ, the fact that she gave me Anthony was one of the biggest fucking turn-ons in the world. And her breasts. Oh, there's no actual words to describe how amazing those voluptuous titties were. Everything about her was amazing and I couldn't but I could wait the six weeks to have my way with her again.

I went home that night thinking about my sexy wife as she greeted me at the door again with our son. She was standing in the foyer with Anthony, smells of chicken piccata and garlic bread permeating around her. And in her hand she had a warmed bottle of milk for me to feed and bond with the only other man that would ever understand, love and respect the beautiful woman I call Bella and he will eventually call Mom.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I don't like doing these, but to my shock and subsequent delight our little story was nominated for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand. Whoever you are out there that nominated me, I'm completely and totally humbled and honored. Thank you!**

**If anyone would like to vote for this little fic, then please check out the site at **tehlemonadestand . blogspot. com.

**As always, I appreciate and send out happy love to each and every reader that alerts, favorites, and reviews. Oh, and there a still a few of you I want to send a preview to as thanks for reviewing but you don't have your PMs turned on. I always feel like I'm cheating you guys by not being able to send the preview, so please let me take this moment me say thanks! **


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

I looked down at Anthony and couldn't help but smile. He was four weeks old today and was more gorgeous than ever. He lost his dark brown hair and I could see traces of bronze starting to come in ever so lightly. He had vibrant green eyes and the cutest little round ears I'd ever seen. He was the spitting image of his father although Edward argued he had my nose. After he finished eating I gently placed him in the bassinet and stole away to take a shower while he slept. We were leaving the house for the first time today to at the insistence of Carmen to meet the ladies for lunch. I also planned on surprising Edward at his office so he could show off his son.

The planning trio were already working on the christening and Edward and I had Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice over for dinner earlier in the week to ask them to be godparents to our son. I know it's tradition to only have one set of godparents, but our baby was blessed with multiple people who loved him and I couldn't help but think the more the better in this situation. Suffice to say both couples were honored and happily accepted their new roles. Edward, Emmett and Jasper of course stepped outside to smoke cigars in celebration. Edward had been doing that a lot lately and the smell irritated me. I tried to just brush it off knowing my hormones were still out of wack and I wouldn't normally be irritated with my husband for such a reason. I also knew part of it was the fact that every time Edward talked with Jasper and Emmett he always seemed like he had something to tell me but never did. Almost like he was struggling to get something out that he wanted to, but was physically unable to do it. I tried my best to just be patient. Edward and I were good at the communication thing when it came to our son and our marriage, so I could only assume it had something to do with business. He always clammed up when it came to business.

I finished up in the shower and toweled off listening for any signs Anthony had woken. All was quiet and I looked down at my body in the mirror and shuddered. My pregnancy had taken a toll. My breast were bigger which still pleased my husband but I found my stomach to be saggy and I couldn't hid the small red line that crossed part of my abdomen from the C-section. Edward called it a battle scare and told me it would forever be a reminder to him that I gave him his son. His words were sweet and loving but I couldn't help but feel unattractive. Especially when he had big boob Jessica at work fawning all over him. I knew my husband, and I trusted him, I just could help but feel inadequate considering we hadn't touched each other in so long. And we still had longer to wait.

I tried giving Edward his own release but he refused telling me it wasn't necessary, worried that I was tired and then he told me there were more important things to him in life. I was upset but I was too tired to dwell on it.

I combed out my hair and dressed in a comfy flowing skirt and a peasant blouse that allowed the room my body still needed. Anthony was stirring by the time I was ready so I dressed him in a little linen suit outfit and called Christopher and Michael to let them know we were ready.

Renee, Esme, Rose and Alice were meeting us at the restaurant for lunch. I was pissed to see that Renee had also invited a few of her socialite friends to show off Anthony but I kept my mouth shut and tried to enjoy some grown up time with my friends. Apparently in person meets were necessary for Renee since I'd quashed the birth announcement.

Lunch was delicious but I barely ate since I was more concerned with the women I didn't know well passing my son around. Call me paranoid, but I don't like strangers, I never have, but now I was even more suspicious of them. It only takes moments for someone to snatch a person, or a baby for that matter so I was on edge. Hell, it happened to me once so it wasn't entirely impossible. Luckily I think Christopher sensed my discomfort and stayed extra close to the table.

"Mom, couldn't you have just waited until the christening?" Renee looked at me and pouted like I was spoiling her fun.

"Bella dear, I'm a grandmother now. My friends needed to meet my grandson." Because everything is about her. Esme quietly patted my hand in an attempt to give me some assurance the situation was under control.

"So Bella, Rose and I got you something." Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat as she handed me a large box. I opened it to find a beautiful christening gown and matching little shoes. "Anthony will make his debut as the little prince he is in that." I smiled at Alice but I also thought about what she said. His debut. I didn't want my son making a debut. He was my child, not something to be put on display.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that." Apparently I'm still thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know what's wrong with me. This is beautiful truly. Thank you so much. I just, I'm overwhelmed."

"Yeah, and horny." Rose whispered and snickered to herself. I just shot her a look.

"Bella dear, everything is going to be fine. You're tired. You just had major abdominal surgery. No one expects you to be happy go lucky right now. Just relax and try to enjoy the afternoon." Esme finished and gave me a small smile and moved in closer. "And this is your first time bringing him out in public, it's hard I know, but remember we're all here to help." I smiled up at her grateful I had a woman like her in my life. We'd previously spent a lot of time talking about raising a child in the world that Edward lived in and the concerns I had. Her advice was invaluable and I loved her like a mother.

We finished up lunch and as Anthony and I were getting ready to leave when Christopher pulled me aside and suggested we exit through the back. The paparazzi were out front waiting to get a picture of Anthony. This added to my already sour mood as we made arrangements to have the car brought around and the restaurant staff to distract the media while Christopher and Michael took us outside. The four other guards that traveled in the SUV behind us also helped.

I tried to calm down as we headed over to Edward's office but I was irritated and letting my emotions get the best of me. When I carried Anthony into Edward's office and found Jessica leaning over my husband's desk attempting to flash her boobs I lost it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I yelled to a bitchy looking Jessica and a startled Edward. "Don't you own a shirt that doesn't expose your cleavage? It's so so tacky." Jessica stood and straightened her skirt and acted like she hadn't even heard me.

"Oh this must be little Edward" Jessica said as she attempted to take my child from my arms. Not on my watch bitch.

"Think about touching my son and I'll fuck you up." I spat at her while she stood there in shock. "I don't know what your game is Jessica, but you will stay away from my son, and do yourself a favor, get some class and stop throwing yourself at my husband."

"Jessica, get out of here." Edward shook his head at her like he was disgusted. At least I wasn't the only one. Edward moved from behind his desk and hugged me while kissing Anthony on the head. His failure to kiss me did not go unnoticed.

"Are you fucking her?" The words were out of my mouth before I even registered them as a thought. Edward stepped back from me in complete shock.

"Are you kidding? Bella, seriously? How could you even think that?" The look on his face made my heart hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm tired and my Renee pissed me off at lunch. And you won't let me touch you, and you don't look at me like you used to, I mean you barely look at me anymore. And I'm just, just fucking sick of her. And I know you're keeping something from me. I can sense it." I put our sleeping son in his car seat that Christopher had slipped in and sat down on the couch and truly tried not to cry. I didn't work.

Edward approached me slowly and took my hand in his.

"Bella, please listen to me. You're right, I don't look at you the way I used to because I can't. If I allowed myself to I'd attack you in a second baby. And we both know you're not ready for that. It's only been four weeks love. You know me. This isn't about me not wanting you, it's about me not being able to have you yet. And god Bella, I'm just going to ignore the Jessica comment because we both know I'd never have anything to do with that."

"I'm sorry Edward. I really am. I know you wouldn't do that. I just thought I'd be more rationale by now. And seeing her just throwing herself at you just set me off." Edward laughed a little and I just cocked my eyebrow at him and he shut up.

"What did your mother do at lunch that has you so upset?" Ah my husband, there he was, the man with the genuine concern and need to make my life better. I felt like such a horrible wife at this point.

"She brought all these women with her to show off Anthony and it just irrirated me. She treated him like a prize or something instead of her grandson." Edward just nodded his head in understanding because he knew Renee long enough to know the kind of person she was. I swore to myself I'd be more like Esme than my own mother.

"And then the press was at the restaurant and it was just a mess. I can't help but think one of Renee's little friends tipped them off just so they could get their picture in the paper." I could see Edward's anger grow a little and reassured him we left through the back and everything was fine. I started to get tired as Edward stroked my cheek and rubbed my shoulders and eventually I fell asleep on the couch next to my son.

I woke later that afternoon from the pain in my chest and knew I had to feed Anthony. I looked around the room and saw Edward sitting at his desk playing with our boy.

"Hey love, you okay?" Edward asked when he saw me getting up. He stood to bring me Anthony knowing I'd need to feed him. When he reached me he gently grabbed my chin with his free hand and pulled my lips to his giving me the most searing kiss I'd had in as long as I could remember. He licked my lips and softly pushed his tongue into my mouth as I ran my hand up his neck and into his hair. Edward pulled me closer and deepened the kiss letting me know he loved me, that he still wanted me but he was just trying to move at my pace. I kissed him back with all my love and a little relief knowing he still wanted me. I took Anthony and sat down to feed him as Edward answered a call.

Without even knocking Jessica barged through the door a few minutes later and saw me breast feeding. The look of disgust on her face was evident. I heard her whisper something under her breathe about "doing that in here" as she set an envelope on Edward's desk with a sickeningly sweet smile before she left. Bitch.

I finished feeding Anthony and put him back in his car seat and rocked him until he fell asleep.

"I love watching you take care of him. It does something to me, in here." Edward said as he put his hand on his chest. I understood what he meant because the same overwhelming feeling of love and pride burst through my chest every time I watched Edward with our son. I just looked at him and smiled.

"I feel the same way baby." He took my hands in his and became serious.

"Bella, I heard what you said earlier, and yes, there are a few things I've been meaning to talk to you about. Will you come sit with me?" He motioned to his desk and I went to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. He sat in the one beside me.

"It's about business love. And to be honest, it physically pains me to have this conversation with you. Not because I don't trust you, or think you can handle it, because I trust you more than anyone, and I know how strong you are. But, well, to be honest I feel it's my responsibility to keep you as safe as possible and you shouldn't be burdened with the problems involved in my work. Then I talked to Garrett and he explained that he told Kate everything and I should just try that with you. So I'm going to."

I was stunned. Getting Edward to talk about work or the Family was like pulling teeth. I knew Emmett and Jasper kept Rose and Alice informed, and I'd also talked to Kate about it who knew every detail of Garrett's work and I'd always felt left out. Esme did admit Edward's father was the same way with her and she never knew anything that was going on. She said he didn't feel it was necessary to worry her and figured Edward had the same approach.

"Edward, I'll be here for you in any way I can, you know that. And I'm pretty sure anything you say isn't going to scare me away. I think I've already shown I'm sticking around." He laughed at that and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay." He sat there for a minute and pushed his hands through his hair fighting the same internal struggle I'd been watching for the last couple of weeks. "There are a few things. I've located Caius in Italy. So far he hasn't made any moves and I don't see him as a threat right now, but that can always change. He's hooked himself up with a man by the name of Phil Dwyer out of Miami." Edward pulled a file folder from his desk and handed it to me. I opened it up to see pictures of creepy old Caius Volturi meeting with a middle aged balding man wearing crazy ass golf pants and a Hawaiian shirt.

"That's Dwyer." Edward pointed out. "He's a bad man Isabella. And he's not well respected in our world. Part of me thinks that's why he's associating with Caius. Caius can give him some semblance of respect while Dwyer can give Caius the financial means to start up his family again. No one has made a move so far, but Caius now has security on him in Italy. He didn't before so that makes me thing something could be coming soon." I continued to flip throw the file and mentally take stock of what a bad guy this Dwyer character seemed to be. Edward wasn't joking. Two murder charges, witness tampering, 10 years in prison, human trafficking allegations, and the list went on. I already knew what an evil person Caius was.

I nodded and closed the file searing the image of Phil Dwyer into my mind.

"There's also the issue of Victoria." Edward spoke but looked down at the floor after he handed me her file. "It seems Riley left her in South America when he came back up to the states to take me out." I cringed remembering the traumatic weekend in the Hamptons when I watched that lunatic shoot my husband.

"Do you think she's a threat? I thought he was just a crazy stalker? What could she want?" I was slightly confused. Why would Victoria be a threat to Edward?

"I don't know yet Bella, but I can't take any chances with her. I think." Edward paused and ran his hands through his hair again and wouldn't look at me.

"Hey, it's okay, whatever it is, it's okay. I'm here for you Edward, not to judge you."

"Bella, I think Victoria may be just as crazy as Riley." The implications of that were not lost on me. The fucker tried to kill my husband, a known mob boss. Could Victoria be crazy enough to try something?

"Where is she?" I began looking through the file and seeing picture after picture of her in dark bars and alleys with strange looking men.

"She made her way from South America to Mexico. Every stop she made she seemed to associate with the worst criminals in the area. She's currently playing house with one of the heads of a rather dangerous Mexican cartel. I honestly don't know what is going on with her but her behavior seems to be rather self-destructive."

"That or she's planning something." The words slipped past my lips as quickly as they entered my thoughts.

"That's what I'm worried about. I've got a team following her, but she's under the protection of the cartel right now. I also know she has a ton of money at her disposal left behind by Riley."

"So this isn't about money or security. I has to be about revenge Edward. She was so possessive of Riley and took every opportunity to flaunt her relationship with him to me, like I cared or something."

I looked up to see Edward slowly nodding his head in agreement. I looked him straight in the eyes and knew there was more.

"Tell me."

"What I don't know Bella, is who she wants revenge on. Me for taking out her boyfriend, or you for the way Riley wanted you." His words hit me with such force I had to suck in a breathe to stay calm. Maybe she didn't need to pick between us.

"Or both of us." I said as I looked over to my peacefully sleeping son. I looked back and Edward was staring at him too, understanding written all over his face. Edward was suddenly in front of me on his knees holding my hands.

"I'm going to keep you both safe Bella. I promise you this. No one is coming near either of you. That isn't going to change. And I don't want this consuming you with worry. I have the situations under control. I just, I just needed you to know what was going on so that you weren't wandering around in the dark."

"Thank you Edward. To be honest the unknown is what really scares me. Knowing this, knowing what to look out for, it helps if that makes any sense." Edward nodded his head and smiled a small smile as he pulled me into him and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sorry I lost my temper for something so stupid. You don't need to deal with my petty jealous when you have more important things going on."

"Bella, it isn't petty. Jessica is a nuisance, but she's surprising good at her job. Plus, Jenks thinks he found something on her to hold over her head so I should be able to talk to her soon. I just hope you know you have nothing to worry about." The look of love and commitment in his eyes was piercing.

"I know baby. I know."

Edward and I eventually left to pick up dinner and get home to put Anthony to bed. He was only waking up a couple of time during the night so Edward and I snuggled into bed and watched the evening news. Halfway through the broadcast I'd had enough and slid my way down my husband's gorgeous and neglected body.

"You can't stop me tonight Edward. I want to do this. I need to do this." I tried to convince him as I stroked his already raging hard on through his sleep pants.

"Bella, you don't have to." His argument was weak and the look on his face told me he wanted this more than he'd ever let on. I slowly pulled down his pants and took his cock in my hand and stroked him a few times loving the feel of the silky skin of his shaft as it pulled against him.

"God Bella, I'm sorry. I've miss this so much." Hah, I knew it and he finally admitted it. I leaned forward and took Edward into my mouth running my tongue over his head licking up the juices he was already producing. I sucked him in and pushed my head down on him until he was at the back of my throat and his hands seem to involuntarily grab onto my head. For the first time ever Edward started moving my head at a good pace forcing me to suck on him. I relinquished control with a happy feeling in my heart knowing he was taking the pleasure he needed from me. The pleasure I wanted to give him.

"Bella" He repeated over and over again as I hummed in encouragement while he gently fucked my mouth. I felt his body start to tense around me so I reached up and cupped his balls in my hand caressing them and stroking them.

"Please Bella" he shouted as he came down my throat in fierce long spurts that seemed to last forever. When he finally finished I licked him dry and he pulled me up to him and kissed me with all the love he had inside him.

"Jesus Bella. That is so much better than my morning showers lately. Thank you so much."

"I love you Edward."

"God I love you so much more than you'll ever know." He replied as he slowly started to drift to sleep.

Later that night I got up with Anthony to feed him and just started at my two boys. One small and needy depending on me for life. The other strong and protective but still needing me for life, just in a different way. I felt loved and happy and thanked god for my two boys. I also thought about my talk with Edward in his office this afternoon. It felt good to have a few faces to put on my constant fear and worry. Granted, there would always be the unknown, but at least I knew what the threats were now. I rocked Anthony to sleep and reminded myself to put the small gun Edward taught me how to shoot in my purse from now on. No one was getting to my family.

**EPOV**

Having a child is hard. Don't get me wrong, I love my son and I want more eventually but damn if I wasn't tired. And I wasn't even the one getting up as much and providing as much care for him as Bella. That woman seemed to go all day and all night taking care of everyone's last need. Watching her with Anthony never failed to make my chest hurt with pride and love.

And my god did my wife look beautiful. Her breast were huge, full of life for our child. Her slender figure was starting to show again and damn if she didn't always have this happy little smile on her tired face that just turned me on. I'd called Dr. G to ask about sex thinking maybe we wouldn't have to wait as long since Bella had a C-section. Yeah, that wasn't a pleasant conversation. We still had to wait and the good doctor reminded me my wife didn't just have a c-section, she had major abdominal surgery and needed to recover before I could have my way with her.

So, I made a promise to myself not to look at Bella in a sexual way. And believe me, that was near impossible. I must have stopped looking at her completely in my attempts to not attack her because she called me out on it in my office after a few weeks. I felt bad realizing that I probably made her feel worse in my avoidance. But I couldn't help it. Every morning I had to take care of myself in the shower just thinking about her laying in bed with those tits and that ass that were just so fucking perfect. Luckily at work I had Jessica trying to seduce me which kept my hard on at bay most of the day. Ugh.

It wasn't until last week that I let Bella go down on me. I felt like a selfish bastard but I couldn't hold off anymore. And in my defense, she was offering. I wanted so bad to lick her pussy in return but I knew I couldn't and I forced myself to just hold her while we slept. One more week and we had Bella's 6 week appointment for her to be cleared and me to have my evil little way with her. I'm counting down the hours.

This weekend was my son's christening and business associates from across the country were coming into town to attend. It would be a big event and I was happy to get word Garrett and his family were planning to visit.

Things at work had been relatively calm since I took out the Volturi. I was still having Caius watched and monitoring the Dwyer family in Miami as a precaution. Tanya was giving my men a hard time in upstate New York bitching that she needed to get out of the boonies and back to civilization. I found the entire situation rather amusing because the bitch wasn't going anywhere. She'd just have to suffer.

Jacob Black was also unusually quiet. That was the only thing that had me concerned, aside from Victoria of course. I preferred to know what Jacob was doing instead of silence. I knew Bella threatened the hell out of him and he knew we had Tanya so I wasn't worried from a legal standpoint. I was more worried because he was a corrupt son of a bitch that would stop at nothing to satisfy his own needs. I made a mental note to talk to Jasper and Emmett about taking him out on principle. I knew Jasper would give me a hard time considering he's a fed but I felt the world would be a much better place without him in it.

Sal had an eye on Victoria at all times. She was still ensconsed in the world of the Mexican cartel making the head of the organization extremely happy. My talk with Bella actually helped to put things into perspective. I wasn't really sure what Victoria's angle was. I mean, she put up with Riley's obsession with my wife while they were in New York, but Bella's mention of revenge fit perfectly. Maybe it was because she's a woman and I have a hard time doling out death as a punishment to women, but I truly wanted to think she was mourning the loss of her love and just being self-destructive. The more I thought about it, I knew Bella was right and I gave Sal the order to take her out when no one was around. That was proving to be difficult considering the protection she was surrounded by so Sal was currently working to see if he could get a local to get to her. Sal was a good man, had been with me a long time, and I trusted him to do the job I ordered him to do.

I also felt somewhat relieved that Bella now knew who our enemies were. I hated talking to her, scared I was scaring her and it would be too much. Terrified she'd take Anthony and run worried about her safety and the safety of our child. But of course Bella had more faith in me and our marriage than I gave her credit for. Talking to her about everything actually made me feel closer to her and I didn't think that was even possible.

Jessica knocked on my door and I was surprised to see Esme and Bella walk through followed by Demetri carrying an extremely large package, almost like a painting.

"Edward son, how are you?" Esme greeted me and instructed Demetri to leave the package while I pulled Bella to me and kissed her first then Anthony. I'm a man who learns his lessons.

"I'm good Mom. What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you and Esme helped. I hope you don't mind us just showing up."

"Of course not love. What is this?"

"Well, I was having lunch with Esme last week and we were going through her photos and I saw one that I wanted to have blown up and framed for you, so we did."

Esme giggled like a child and pulled back the wrapping on the package to reveal the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen. It was Bella and I laying with Anthony in the hospital the morning after she gave birth. There was a slight smile on Bella's lips and a satisfied grin on my face as I held them both in my arms in complete peace. The photo screamed happiness and love and showed a little Anthony sleeping between his parents. It was the most thoughtful gift to date my wife has given me which is quite a feat.

"Jesus Bella, it's perfect."

"Son it's your family that's perfect. And now you have this to remind you." Esme squeezed my cheeks like I was a kid and laughed and she turned to get Demetri to help her hang the huge photo on the wall across from my desk.

"Oh Edward, Anthony has his first official in office appointment with Dr. Luke tomorrow if you want to go." Bella was at my desk writing down a few notes for me probably of dinner reminders and other appointments.

"Of course Bella, can you just let Jessica know what time so I'll be sure to have my schedule cleared?"

"I already did. She also told me she could help find me a personal trainer to take care of the rest of my baby weight." I looked up in shock knowing that couldn't have gone over well.

"What?"

"Yes, son. She's quite rude. You should think about replacing her." Esme added. I knew Jessica was a bitch but Christ, to my wife and mother? I was definitely going to have to have a talk with her.

"Bella-" And before I could say anything my wife stopped me.

"Edward, I know she's just being a bitch. I only have three more pounds till I'm back to my fighting weight anyway. If you say anything to her tell her to watch out for my right hook." I was so surprised by my wife's confident attitude I had to sit down.

"Don't worry dear, we had a long talk. She's fine." Of course my mother talked to Bella. I'd mentioned to her last week I was worried about Bella's confidence over the baby weight, which I personally fucking loved, so I'm sure my mother arranged this day to talk to her. Whatever she said it worked like a fucking charm.

"Thanks Mom." I hugged her to let her know how much I meant it.

"No problem dear. She's one hell of a woman. Just ease up on the not looking at her bit okay?" As if I could get more embarrassed.

I played with Anthony for a while with Esme hung the picture with Demetri and Bella and they eventually left for the day

I called Jessica into my office a few hours later to talk to her about her behavior towards the women in my life.

"Did you seriously ask my wife if you could find her a personal trainer to help her with the baby weight?" I knew it was true but I just had a hard time believing she would be that fucking disrespectful. _Maybe being a father was causing me to lose my edge?_ Nah.

"I was only trying to help." Was her brilliant response.

"Jessica, you know what we do here right? You know who I am?" She slowly nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Then why do think it's okay to be rude to my wife?"

"Come on Edward, you act like you really love her or something. I know how you guys work. I just don't know why you keep refusing to let me satisfy you. She obviously isn't. And I don't mind being the woman on the side. You'll get what you need, and so will I." The rage boiled under my skin and I saw nothing but red. I truly wanted to cut the bitch.

"Jessica, I'm only going to say this once. I'm not sure who you're talking about but I love my wife. There is no one else for me so you can stop trying to get on my cock and you can definitely fix your fucking attitude when it comes to Mrs. Cullen. I've killed too many people and dealt with too much bullshit for her to have to put up with your attitude in my office." Jessica sat there a little shocked so I decided to drive the point home. I got up from my desk and stood in front of Jessica while I reached out my hand and squeezed her chin in a very painful way. I forced her to look directly act me while I continued.

"You know, your aunt Jane would be disgusted with you right now. You're nothing but a floozie in a short skirt and a tight blouse. Now get out and believe me, you fuck up again and the shit storm I'll rain down on you will make you wish you were nothing more than a two bit hooker having a bad week. I'm not above torture and disrespecting Mrs. Cullen is the fastest way to find out just how fucking evil I can be." I waived my arm toward the door to let her know I meant for her to leave now and she did quietly crying to herself. I sat back down at my desk with a small sense of satisfaction and called Jenks.

"Jenks, you got anything on Stanley yet?"

"Sorry sir, the lead I had was a dead end." Figures as much.

"Look into who she's slept with. I have a feeling she may be a little more associated with my family than we thought she was." Jessica's comment about how she knew how we worked rung in my ears as an evil grin spread across my face knowing this would definitely lead to the information I needed to keep the bitch under my thumb.

Emmett, Jasper and I met Garrett's plane at the airfield the next day. I kissed Kate hello and was introduced to baby Declan while Liam grabbed my leg and tugged my pants wanting to know where Auntie Bella was. Emmett picked him up and threw him in the air and told him Auntie Bella was waiting at the house for him with his new cousin Anthony as Liam squealed in joy. Kate and the kids left for the estate to meet up with my family and Garrett and my boys headed to the casino to talk business.

We were greeted by Alec who mentioned Esme and Bella stopped by the day before to introduce him to Anthony. The man patted my shoulder and gave me his heartfelt congratulations. Bella had told me about her visit and I was happy for both of them. I think having Alec around again gave Bella some comfort considering he'd been with her since the beginning and was a constant in this ever changing world we lived in. I knew they kept up their friendship and was happy for both of them. God knows I knew how important it was for Bella to find other people she could trust in this world.

Garrett wanted to talk about the Dwyer situation and I explained an invitation to the christening had been extended and accepted. I wanted to see how Dwyer would act and I knew this would be the perfect setting. I also knew it would be the safest. Security would be at an all time high with all the different family heads in town and no one would be dumb enough to make a move this weekend. Especially at a sacred event such as a christening. It was unheard of in my world to do anything to tarnish the church's reputation so the christening would be a safe spot for all involved.

We finished up our business at the casino and headed to my estate outside the city. Bella, Kate, Esme, Alice, and Rose were all in the kitchen feeding the children and preparing dinner. I just stood in the doorway and took in the scene. Bella sat with Liam while he ate chicken nuggets talking about all the things he could would show Declan and Anthony when they got older since he was the big kid. Alice ran around making sure all her guests were happy while Rose helped prepare dinner and nibbled on everything in sight. With Rose's height and Emmett's huge stature I had to laugh to myself wondering how big their baby was going to be when born.

"I told you it was everything man." Garrett said as he smacked me on the back and walked into the kitchen to find his wife. He was so right.

That Sunday morning I woke up to a nervous Bella biting her lips as she brushed out her freshly dried hair.

"You okay love?" I asked while I kissed her shoulder and fondled her breasts. Yes, I'd given up the don't look at your wife in a sexual way mantra a while ago and just took care of myself in the shower with vigor now. Although I must say the blow job gods must have a soft spot in their hearts for me because my wife usually took the time to make sure I didn't go without for too long.

"Yeah. I'm just a little worried about today. There are going to be so many people and everyone is going to want to hold him. Strangers I don't know." Bella physically shuddered when she spoke.

"Bella love, if you don't feel comfortable, don't let them near him. It's simple love. I don't think you understand the power you have over these people. You command much more respect than you realize and you're the mother of our child. No one is going to argue with you."

"I don't really understand what you mean?" She stopped brushing her hair and looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, your my wife honey. And you just produced the heir to the family. No one is going to mess with you." Bella set the brush down and looked up at me with a look I couldn't place.

"You see Edward, that's what bothers me. He isn't an heir to something. He's our son. A small baby that needs his parents and those who love him, not a bunch of people who just want their picture taken with him because of his last name."

"Bella, you know I know that. But this is event is a big deal in the family. I'm just saying that if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you have the power to stop any situation."

"Edward, I'm worried that you're not hearing me. I'm scared. Not just about today, but for the future. I want Anthony to grow up with a normal life, yes one of more privilege than others thanks to you, but not one where he doesn't get to make his own decisions or determine his own fate. I don't want him to ever think he has to do anything he doesn't want to or follow in a certain predetermined course."

"Love, we've discussed this. I'd never in my life push Anthony or any of our children to follow in this life. You know that. You don't ever have to worry about that. Hell, I think I'd be more proud if he went to med school like Carlisle or law school like his mother." I leaned in and gave her another soft kiss on her neck and could feel her warming to me.

"I know Edward. You're not the one I'm worried about. I just. All those people. And with that Dwyer guy being there, I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"Baby, relax. Everything is going to be just fine. I'm having Dwyer watched and I promise he won't be coming anywhere near Anthony, or you for that matter. You'll see. Come here." I pulled her close to me and reminded myself I had roughly 93 and half hours until I could take her as mine again. In the meantime, I rubbed her breast and her shoulders and eventually made my way down to her feet and ankles trying to massage away her worries with my touch while letting her know she was the only woman in the world for me and I would always keep her and our son happy.

The christening was the planning trio's crowning glory. The cathedral was decorated in white roses and set off by masculine blue satin creating a delicate balance of baby and son. Everyone I knew was in attendance and on their best behavior. Bella was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress that matched the colors perfectly and set off every beautiful curve she had. You could not tell the woman had baby a little more than five weeks ago. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice fulfilled their roles as godparents understanding the significance of that meaning to the family. They were Anthony's protectors, teachers, and support system. Bella made it through the spectacle with grace and beauty even displaying an air of confidence I loved to see while she watched Anthony like a mother bear. And my son. He slept soundly the entire time only to be started awake by the baptismal water to let out a soft cry. I watched him look around and close his eyes after he found his mother in the crowd and I swear he smiled at her.

The reception was held at my new restaurant and the paparazzi were in full force out front. I swear part of me wanted to call some of those fuckers and let tell them most places had a back door to point out how fucking stupid they were but I knew that wouldn't really work to my advantage. Bella simply held my hand as we rushed in the back entrance with Anthony undetected.

The restaurant was filled with celebrities and family members and respected people from across the country. I watched Bella stay close to our group of friends never letting Anthony out of her sight. Unfortunately I couldn't take part in the festivities as much as I would have liked having to deal with business after dinner in a small corner of the restaurant. And it wasn't until Jasper approached and pointed out a talk burly figure that I actually got pissed for the first time that day.

Standing off to the side with Leah Clearwater was Agent Jacob Black. I immediately went to him with Emmett and Jasper determined to get him out of my place before Bella even saw him.

Leah didn't say anything as I approached and I knew her presence there was only to show Bella how close they could get without trying. I had to laugh a little because I knew my wife was beyond their petty intimidation tactics by now.

"Black. You're not invited. Please don't make me cause a scene and have you and your conniving little bitch thrown out of here. It won't be good for your ego."

"A son Cullen. Congratulations man. And damn Bella looks good. If we didn't have surveillance photos of her pregnant I would have a hard time believe she actually gave birth." I move toward him to take him down as Jasper pulled me back. Unfortunately for Jacob, Emmett wasn't restraining himself. He grabbed Jacob by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Haven't you cleaned up enough dead bodies on the streets to learn you shouldn't fuck with Isabella?" Emmett seethed and then pushed Jacob back into the wall where he stumbled to regain his facilities.

"She deserves better than you Cullen. She's a sweet girl." I just stood there and laughed.

"Really Clearwater? Look at her. Look hard. If you don't see a happy woman you can stay and we'll talk. Otherwise get the fuck out of my restaurant."

Leah looked through the crowd and watched my wife holding our son for a minute. She then grabbed Black by the arm and led him out into the street.

"He's going down boys. Get ready because he's going down."


	33. Chapter 33

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

Edward and I sat outside Dr. G's office wearing matching grins on our faces. Anthony turned six weeks old two days ago and I was ready to get the all clear to be with my husband.

I checked my watched and realized I'd made it an hour and a half away from my son so far. An hour and a half out of his life since he was born. Anthony was currently at Esme's being dotted on like the baby he was. Yes, it was odd that he wasn't at my own mother's house but since his christening the likelihood of that happening any time soon was uncertain to say the least.

The christening was a stressful event but it was beautiful and there were no problems, everything worked out perfectly. Which is why I was so pissed to find a picture of my son on Page 6 the next morning, being held by none other than Renee. I still hadn't spoken to her about it and refused to talk to her when she called. I was pissed and not yet ready to deal with her. I knew I had to. I knew I had to grow some balls and finally stand up for myself when it came to Renee I was just still too pissed. Even Charlie stopped by let me know he felt bad about it but I just couldn't get past the fact Renee didn't really think she did anything wrong. If she only knew the lengths my husband went to in order to make sure the paps weren't near my son she'd probably die of embarrassment for what I considered her social faux paw.

I heard the nurse call my name and I swear Edward almost took off my arm when he jumped up in excitement. I laughed at his eagerness because I felt it too.

Dr. G greeted us kindly as always and insisted she see a few photos of Anthony on my phone.

"He truly is a beautiful child. You two have every right to be proud." She smiled and patted the exam table indicating it was time for me to climb on up.

"So how are you feeling Bella? Any mood swings or additional cravings?" Edward snorted in the corner knowing the only craving I had lately was him.

"No. Just happy to be a mom." I said and shot Edward a look to behave himself. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Any feelings of depression or sadness?"

"No."

Dr. G continued with her questions while she finished the exam and instructed us to meet her in her office once I changed. I did and found myself sitting next to an anxious Edward a few minutes later.

"Everything looks good Isabella. Have you given any thought to a new means of birth control?" The question took me back a bit because I hadn't even considered it.

"She doesn't need any." I looked over in shock at my husband. "What?" He shrugged his shoulder.

"Seriously Edward? I just gave birth. Don't you think we should talk about this first?" I knew I wanted more children but hell, I was tired and my body had just been through so much. The idea of being pregnant again sent stressors through my system I wasn't expecting.

Edward nodded to Dr. G who said she'd give us a few minutes as she left her office. He turned in his chair and looked right at me while he pulled my hands into his.

"Bella, we can wait if you want. There's absolutely no pressure. You lead, I follow. That's the way it will always be. I just need you to understand I've never been this happy. Watching you with Anthony, it doesn't get better than that for me Bella. But if anything, you've taught me to be a more patient man. I know it's really fast, and you're well, tired, so if you want to wait a few months, go back on the pill. Just, please let's just don't do the depo for months at a time. That's all I ask. And please, above all else, know there's no pressure. We move when you're ready." He took my hands encased in his and brought them to his lips for a gentle kiss.

I thought about what he said and realized how much he meant it. Edward never tried to pressure me into anything and I knew he wasn't doing that now. But there was something different about him right now. He was usually so content to sit back and let me make the big decisions in our lives. This, this showed me he really meant he wanted this sooner rather than later but he was willing to wait a little while. I could work with that.

Dr. G came back into the office and I told her I needed a script for the pill. She wrote it out and told us to have fun as she showed us out of her office.

"So Esme and Carlisle have Anthony until dinner. You busy this afternoon?" Edward asked from the back seat of the Guardian while he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Mr. Cullen, are you propositioning me?" I asked with as much nonchalance as I could until I heard Christopher stifle a laugh from the front seat. Edward cleared his throat and shot an angry look to our happy little driver. I just sat back and laughed. That is until we pulled up in front of our home and I realized it had been over 6 weeks since my husband had touched me.

Edward helped me out of the car and led me inside. All joking around stopped the minute we were inside the house.

"Please Bella," Edward started.

"Don't fucking make me wait Cullen." I said as I jumped into his arms and attacked his mouth while he led us upstairs to the bedroom.

I was grabbing at Edward with everything I had letting my need take over and he stilled me with one deep kiss as he laid me down on the bed.

"I want to take this slow baby. I don't want to hurt you. Please, just let me worship you right now." Edward started kissing down my neck as I struggled to relax and just let him have his way with me. His expert hands took over my breasts as he massaged and pulled, tweaked and rubbed my nipples until I couldn't handle it anymore and climaxed underneath him.

"I've so missed watching you cum baby." And he didn't stop. His soft tongue licked down my front to the scare across my abdomen. "This baby, this is the most beautiful mark I'll ever leave on you," and he smiled while he kissed the length of my C-section scare that represented our baby. The tenderness of his touch made me feel his love. Actually physically feel it in his gentle caress, not just know it and feel it in my heart.

"I love you Edward." Edward smiled and looked up just the slightest. "I know baby. I know how much."

He raised one hand to meet my left and griped my fingers tightly in his as he continued down my body until he reached my center and he licked me. Slow, hard, deep and softly he licked me while holding onto my hand.

Only moments passed and his frenzy took over. He pushed his tongue into me with such force I cried out in pleasure. He nuzzled my clit with his teeth as his free hand slowly pushed one finger into me. I felt tender and new wanting more as I pushed myself down onto his hand and mouth forcing him to take more of me. And he did. He brought me to the edge within minutes and gently pushed me over by nibbling on my clit as he played with my insides with his fingers.

Eventually Edward made his way back up my body and took my mouth in his. I could taste myself on his mouth, his tongue, his lips as I devoured him wanting and needing more.

"You're so beautiful baby. Please, promise to tell me if this hurts." I nodded and smiled at my husband as he covered my body with his and I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. Dr. G warned me that even though I didn't deliver vaginally I would still experience some soreness and pain from the birth. I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to be joined with my husband.

Edward slightly lifted his body above mine and placed both of his hands by my hips on the mattress. He was nestled in between my legs as he slowly entered me gripping the bed and fighting not to push himself hard into me. I felt myself stretch open taking him in, feeling the skin of his cock push and pull against my walls as he entered me.

"Jesus Bella. So tight. Still so fucking tight. Fuck." I felt my hips push into the mattress underneath me while Edward pushed down on me with his pelvis as he finished sliding himself completely inside me. As soon as he did I came. I came with a force that had built up in me for the past six weeks watching my husband and not being able to have him. Edward continued sliding into me, pulling back and kissing my lips just to enter me again. Over and over he repeated his motions at the same pace. Every part of my insides could feel him around me, taking me, giving to me.

"Please baby. Please take me. I'm okay." Edward kissed me hard and deep and eventually let himself go giving into the pleasure our two bodies created.

"I can't wait Bella. I. Please. God please." And I came with my husband as he release inside my needy pussy and I thrust my hips into his confirming my need for him too. I didn't feel Edward fall down on me or even next to me. I didn't feel anything but bliss running through every inch of my body until I finally felt my husband's gentle fingers tracing the outline of my jaw, my cheeks and my lips.

"You okay?" He asked as I tried to gain some sense of self after regaining a conscious state.

"I've never been better. You love?" I looked up and he didn't even need to answer. I saw it there in his face. I saw the relief, the happiness, the lust, and most importantly, I saw the love.

"Yeah baby. I'm better too," he whispered in my ear. "Sleep love, I'll wake you before we need to leave for dinner. Anthony's fine." And I slept, naked in my husband's arms.

Edward woke me later with a devilish little grin and told me I was lucky he was a gentleman as he fingered my nipples and licked my earlobe.

"Not much of a gentleman if you don't finish what you start." I responded.

"Bella Bella Bella, we have the rest of the night after dinner. But I know you'll be pissed if I don't take you to our son. And, well, I miss him." I just smiled knowing we both missed him.

Edward and I cleaned up in the shower, washing and cleaning each other and talking lightheartedly about our lives. We dressed quickly and made our way over to Esme and Carlisle's to go see our son.

Dinner was a happy affair with every member of our family in attendance with the exception of my parents, before we even got there. Apparently word got out that "momma b" as Emmett now referred to me was not hogging the child so everyone came to dote on Anthony.

It wasn't until Saturday morning that my happy state was altered when the guards at the front gate announced Renee's arrival.

"Just tell her how you feel Bella. She needs to know. I'd be happy to talk to her for you if you'd like me to." Edward raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his t-shirt. I was extremely angry with Renee but I wasn't about to unleash Edward on her. Some of the words that came out of his mouth when he saw Anthony's picture in the newspaper made me shudder. To say he was pissed was an understatement and he took his anger out on a phone call with Charlie that I could hear from his office.

"No, I need to do this. Just watch Anthony for me?" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"We'll be reading books." He said as he made his way over to the bassinet with a happy little smile on his face.

I finished dressing and found my mother sitting in my kitchen drinking coffee.

"Look Isabella, I understand you're angry about the picture, but I don't see what the big deal is. Eventually someone is going to get his picture, this was just a controlled way of dealing with that." My mother's flippant attitude about the situation just fueled my anger.

"You had no right to do it, controlled or not. I don't care how many of your little friends were impressed with it, he's my son and I didn't want it done."

"I really think you're overreacting. I apologize okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Do you have any idea the length we go to in order to make sure Anthony is protected? And you just send out his picture to every single person who might want to use him as a target."

"Look, I thought it would help with your social image. You have no idea what these women say about you Isabella. Everyone is afraid of you. Worried if they say something wrong your husband will retaliate in some way." To her credit, Renee actually looked concerned about my social reputation.

"You are kidding me right? I don't give a shit what people say about me. It keeps me safe, it keeps my son safe and you went and tried to mess with that."

"Bella, he's a child. Nothing is going to happy to him."

"Really mother? I'm just a wife and I was kidnapped and held at knife point. Or have you forgotten that? You've basically given every single one of Edward's enemies a picture of their next target all because you wanted to look good to your friends and I'm sick of it. You need to learn to respect my decisions."

"Well dear, it's not my fault your husband is a criminal with enemies." I saw red. My anger from her going behind my back with the press, her flippant attitude regarding my son's safety and now attacking my husband all just became too much. I watched as my hand swung up and smacked her across the face. The look of shock was apparent but I wasn't done.

"Get out of my house. You do not come in here and insult my husband like that after what you've done. You of all people. Just get out and don't bother coming back until you pull your head out of your ass." I was pointing to the entrance and shouting at this point as Renee huffed and grabbed her things. I just watched her go realizing that she didn't once ask to see Anthony.

"Hey, you okay?" I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind as he slowly tried to comfort me.

"I will be. I kinda lost it a little. It's like talking to a brick wall sometimes. Like she doesn't see what's right in front of her. I just don't understand. She's always been flighty but lately it's like she's just in her own world, completely consumed with everyone other than her family."

"I know baby. I'm sorry about that." He kissed my neck and continued to stroke my arms. "But you know, I'm really proud of you for sticking up for yourself." I smiled and turned in my husband's arms and began kissing him. "Anthony is asleep you know."

"Well Mr. Cullen, I think you should take advantage of your wife then." And he did. Twice. In the kitchen.

**EPOV**

I called the international cell phone number again and was again sent directly to voice mail. My frustration was slowly turning into anxiety.

"No answer?" Jasper asked as I slammed the phone down in anger.

"Nope."

"When's the last time he checked in?" Jasper sat forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees waiting on my answer.

"Three days ago." I responded while shaking my head. I ran my hand through my hair and actually pulled on in. Three days since I'd had a status update from Sal.

"That's too long. Even if he lost track of her, he knows you well enough to know he still needs to check in."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Suddenly the door burst open and Emmett came strutting in while laughing to himself.

"Lenny got pinched. Heroine. Local police handed him over to the FBI." As if this day could get better.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked unable to believe it myself. Lenny was one of my top guys out in Jersey. He was responsible for a lot but had recently gotten involved with a stripper his wife didn't know about and started playing around with drugs with her. I fucking hated drugs. Sure, I sold them, but my men were strongly discouraged from using them. They turned people sloppy and left too many opportunities open for getting picked up.

"Yeah, he was getting sucked off by that chick he's been seeing while shooting up in his car on the beltway. Dumb fuck, of course the cops are going to check out a parked car on the side of the damn beltway." Emmett had always hated Lenny. Something about Lenny disrespecting one of Emmett's favorite restaurants. The man was loyal to a fault but you mess with his food and he holds a grudge. I had to laugh at him a little.

"Who did he talk to?" I asked curious and figuring out what I was going to do with Lenny now.

"You're favorite federal agent. Black. And he was released rather quickly." That could only mean one thing.

"You know what to do." Emmett fist bumped in the air and started mumbling about having fun with a snitch. If Lenny was released quickly chances are he made a deal with Black. Heroin carries too big a sentence to always expect loyalty. Lenny was a liability now who would be dealt with.

"Make sure before you take him out." Jasper warned continuing to be the voice of reason.

"Oh, I will Jazzie Bear!" Emmett mocked. Two days ago Emmett and I caught Jasper in the hallway of my parents' house and my dear sister Alice kept referring to him as Jazzie Bear. Emmett hasn't stopped having a good time with that, I was just thankful they were talking and not doing anything inappropriate. Granted, they were married but the idea of anyone touching my sister still made me sick to my stomach.

I stood and buttoned my suit coat and grabbed my jacket.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies but I promised Bella I'd make it home before dinner tonight." I looked down at my watch and smiled knowing I'd be right on time.

Ever since Dr. G had cleared Bella for sexy time two weeks ago we've developed a new schedule of sorts. If I could make it home before dinner Anthony was down for his evening nap and I could ravage my wife without interruptions. I mean, I had six weeks of sex to make up for and I'm a man who doesn't shy away from a challenge. We usually fixed dinner together then and I would spend the rest of my evening with my wife and child in peace instead of dealing with a raging hard on. Cause I mean, her tits were spectacular.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my musings about Bella's chest and I realized my pants were rather tight again. Six weeks is a fucking long time.

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you want me to do about our friend down south?" Fuck.

"I have some calls out. Track his cell phone and let me know what you find out." Jasper nodded in agreement and I took off for home.

Unfortunately I saw Charlie's car in the driveway when we pulled up to the house. The Renee/Bella situation has not thawed in the least and I only hoped Renee wasn't dumb enough to stop by again.

I walked into the great room to find a laughing Charlie Swan laying on a big blanket on the floor dangling toys over a happy little Anthony. Bella was on the couch taking pictures. I set my briefcase down and Bella looked up with a shy smile and mouthed "sorry" to me. I just shrugged my shoulder and shook my head letting her know everything was fine. I did steal a nice look at her tits.

"Edward, I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced, but I miss the little guy."

"Charlie, you're always welcome here. How are things?" Charlie and I chatted a bit while Bella looked on happily. Eventually she took Anthony for his nap and suggested we order out for dinner. Charlie was cockblocking me but I tried to shrug it off because Bella loved her dad and needed to spend time with him. I also thought it was good he wasn't letting his wife's stupidity keep him from his daughter and grandson.

I went over to the wet bar and poured a couple glasses of scotch as Charlie sat down on the couch.

"Just so you know Edward, your friend from Jersey got picked up last night and never called the firm." I set my glass down and just stared at Charlie. Never before had he given me information like this. I croaked an eyebrow at him waiting to see if he'd explain himself.

"My grandson needs his father. And my daughter needs her husband." That's all he said and then started talking to me about the stock market. The significance of Charlie's comments weighed heavily on me. He was openly violating his own moral code and alerting me to the possibility one of my men might flip on me because he was a father first. I nodded at him again understanding a father would do anything for his child. It was also in that moment that I understood why Charlie acted the way he did with Riley Biers. He was only trying to protect Bella, even if his choice in protectors was fucked up.

After dinner I offered to feed Anthony so Bella could catch up with her father. Bella came in a while later and snuggled up on my side in the oversized rocking chair in the nursery. We'd recently moved Anthony to the crib in the nursery instead of the bassinet in our room. It was hard for Bella and a couple of nights I'd found her asleep in the rocking chair watching over him. The woman was born to be a mother.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to me about Renee. He's really angry with her but won't admit it out loud. He apologized for her but did admit she should be doing it herself. Apparently she's playing the martyr and I'm the post-partum daughter." Bella laughed to herself a little with that one. Sure, Dr. G had warned us about postpartum depression but Bella was the furthest thing from depressed since having Anthony. Believe me, I watched for any signs and I can honestly say she's never been happier.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually. There will be an event to plan or something."

"That's the thing though Edward, I don't care if she comes around or not. After everything with James, and then finally finding happiness with you, she needs to step back and understand this is my life and I don't need her jeopardizing anything. Charlie finally gets it, why she can't is beyond me." She sighed just slightly and looked down at our son. "I'd never…" She trailed off. But she didn't need to finish. Bella was a mother now and loved our son unconditionally, I got that, which is why she was having such a hard time understanding Renee.

"He looks more and more like you every day."

"I know. It's kind of weird. Now all we need is a little girl that looks just like her momma." Bella giggled.

"I don't know about that yet, but I wouldn't mind practicing?" As if she needed to ask. We put Anthony to bed and then I took my wife. Hard.

Those beautiful tits I spent most of the day thinking about were finally in my hands. I cupped them, feeling their weight and slowly lowered my head to lick a nipple. They were still darker than they had been before her pregnancy and their contrast to her pale skin was a turn on in itself. She was fucking beautiful laying beneath me in nothing but a cute little pair of lacy boy shorts.

I continued licking her breasts, playing with her nipples as she moaned my name. I slowly ran a hand down her side noticing how thin she was getting and then my hands found her ass and I let out my own moan. Bella's ass was a sight to behold. Round, slightly plump and begging to be touched. And the few times I'd been granted the fucking privilege to enter that ass never lasted long enough. I pushed those thoughts aside determined not to cum in my boxers.

Bella moved her hand from my hair down my back and toward the waistband of said boxers. When her hand stilled I looked up at her.

"Edward, I can't do slow right now. I need you to fuck me tonight. Just take me, I need it." I was not about to argue. I quickly removed my boxers and yanked her panties down her body.

"Open your legs for me Bella." I watched as her legs parted and her wet pussy was on display for me. "Wider." Her legs spread wider and I felt my cock twitch in anticipation.

"Touch your pussy Bella." She whimpered but her hand found her wetness and she began rubbing her clit. "Finger yourself baby." She did as I instructed and the images before me were too much.

"Enough. Arms above your head."

"Jesus Edward." She moaned as her arms shot up above her head.

"You asked for this Isabella. I'm going to fuck you now."

Without hesitation I plunged my cock deep inside her thrusting in as hard and deep as I could go. I listened to Bella's strangled cry and internally smirked at myself.

"Is that what you wanted baby? You wanted me fucking you?" I continued pumping into her without mercy taking what I needed and giving her what she asked for.

"God. Yes." Bella moaned out while she pulled on my hair. Never letting up my hard rhythm I grabbed her hands from my head with one of mine and held them above her head again.

"No touching. You're getting fucked baby. Just lay there. And. Enjoy. It." I growled out as I held her down.

"Fuck Edward. OH." Bella was screaming and shaking in pleasure as I continued to fuck her. I leaned forward and bit her neck as I felt her wetness seep out of her and spread across my pelvis and smearing onto my legs. It only spurred me on.

"You keep screaming, I'll fuck your mouth next." I growled into her ear and then bit down on her ear lobe. I couldn't get enough of her and slowly felt myself starting to come apart. Bella's walls began clenching around me as she started screaming again.

"Make me cum baby. Please Edward." I gripped her hands harder and pushed into her while my free hand held her hip down. I leaned forward and took her bottom lip into my mouth and felt her clench around me as my dick twitched inside her and I exploded with her. My orgasm took everything out of me and I fell down on top of Bella listening to her struggling to breathe.

Worried I would hurt her, I started to get up and she grabbed my back.

"No, not yet. I love the feeling of you on top of me, still inside me." I put a little bit of weight on my wife always trying to give her what she needs. "You make me feel cherished like this."

"Silly Bella, you're always cherished." But I stayed inside her and covered her with my body while she smiled up at me.

Eventually we parted and I pulled Bella to me after she checked on Anthony. I tucked her into my side and held her tightly in my arms.

"We okay baby?" This was a question Bella asked every once in a while since I started talking to her about my business. I knew she wasn't prying, this was just her way of helping me out because she knew how hard it was for me to talk to her even though I knew it was for the best.

"Yeah love, we're okay." I reassured her and kissed her on the forehead before we fell asleep.

Two days later I was sitting in my office listening to Jessica ramble on about my schedule. Bella and I had a benefit this weekend and Jessica had taken the liberty of calling a few designers for my wife to find her a dress. Why she was bothering me with this shit was beyond me.

"Don't worry about that. Alice handles everything for Bella."

"Oh, okay. Just trying to help." And she smiled her fake little smile at me. Since our last 'talk' Jessica has done nothing but kiss my ass and has been sickeningly sweet to my wife. Bella joked she didn't know which attitude was worse. I had to laugh with her for that because I couldn't decide either.

"Anything else?" I smirked at her and she shook her head and quietly left my office. I was feeling a little better about the Jessica situation. Jenks informed me she'd been passed around by different associates and wanna be gangsters like the slut she was. I liked the information, but I still wanted a little more on her. I was coming to the realization she was just your typical dumb blonde whore.

Emmett came in with Jasper a little while later looking tired and with a slight limp.

"Problems with Jersey?" I asked a curiously.

"No man. That's taken care of by the way. He was wired up. I told you he was a dumb fucker." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Why do you look like such shit?" Jasper questioned.

"That'd be Rose. How did you handle this Ed man? The woman knocked me down and jumped on me when I got home last night. Didn't even let me shut the front door. I pulled a muscle when she jumped on me in the shower this morning. I think my dick might start chafing." He looked up at us both and I just laughed.

"Dude, I don't need to hear this." Jasper started in shaking his head.

"Say a word about his wife and I'll kill you myself." I said to Emmett who had his mouth open about to make a comment that I knew not all three of us would live through. Jasper snorted in agreement with me.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a delivery." Jessica knocked and stuck her head in from behind the door.

"Bring it in." I looked to Jasper and Emmett and they both shrugged. Jessica walked in with a small brown package and set it on my desk.

"Who delivered it?"

"A bike messenger. I sighed for it myself." She seemed so proud of her ability to sign her own name. Jasper outright laughed at that one. _Yep, dumb whore._

Jessica left the office and Jasper cut through the tape and took out a tin can. He inspected the can with a critical eye and then set it down on my desk.

"There's nothing electronic in it." He declared and I reached for the tin. I pulled the lid off and looked inside. My stomach dropped.

Inside the tin was a finger. A trigger finger with a pinky ring on the end of it, obviously too small to fit properly. I knew that pinky ring. I pushed the tin over to the edge of the desk by Jasper and Emmett and saw the recognition on their faces.

"Fuck!" Emmett whispered.

I nodded in agreement and looked at Jasper telling him, "Well, I guess we can stop looking for Sal."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note – I had to split this one into two chapters so EPOV next time. Just too much going on for both. Sorry! I promise to update within the week. Thank you to all who read, review, alert, etc. You make this fun!**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

"Edward, you're scaring me. Probably more than what you need to tell me, so just spit it out." I knew something was wrong. Edward was doing that thing he does. He opens his mouth and looks like he's going to talk to me and then closes his mouth again. Like a little fish. If I wasn't worried about what he had to say I would think it was funny.

I looked at my husband and gently rubbed my fingers across his eyebrows trying to keep his stress at bay.

"The man I had watching Victoria is dead." He ran his hand through is hair and smiled at me weakly.

"And?" I questioned because I knew my husband well enough to know he wasn't done. He was getting better at talking to me about his business, but I could tell it was still hard for him. It was a friggin relief for me. Being able to identify my fears helped keep the anxiety away and gave me a sense of peace and confidence. I just wished it wasn't so hard for Edward.

"I don't know where she is."

And there it was. Victoria was involved with crazy drug using killers, had access to millions, and was not being watched right now. My family was potentially in danger.

"Okay." I nodded and gave him my best smile because above all else, I knew Edward would do everything possible to keep his family safe and happy.

"I'm sending more guys down there to find her baby. I'm going to take care of this. I just, I know it helps you when you know what's going on." I nodded.

"Never think I don't know how hard it is for you to talk to me about this. But thank you Edward. I promise you it's worth it." Edward just nodded in agreement and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I just hate burdening you with this shit."

"Edward, you have enough to worry about, please don't worry about me too." Edward started laughing. It was slow and disturbing at first and erupted into a fit of laughs and slight snorts. Actual snorts. I'd never heard Edward snort before.

"What?" I was slightly confused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, do you have any idea how much time I spend worrying about you and Anthony? And it's not a burden so don't even start thinking about that. You're comment just struck me as funny. I mean, can you honestly say you don't spend a good portion of your time worrying about me?"

I started laughing because he so had a point. It wasn't necessarily a funny point, but you can only handle so much stress until you crack a little. Hell, at least we were cracking together.

We finally calmed down and Edward tightened his grip on me and gave me a serious look.

"Christopher and Johnny will be with you guys all the time now. Closer than normal, but just until I can get to her."

"You know I'm not going to argue." I whispered in his ear as I ran the back of my hand up his thigh until I felt the amazing hardness of his cock in between his legs. I began to wonder if Edward was always hard because every time I touched him that's all I felt.

"Jesus Bella." I giggled a little.

"I need to make sure my husband is nice and relaxed." I quirked my eyebrow at him daring him to stop me. He didn't. I knew he wouldn't.

I pulled down his zipper and started palming his cock with my hand. I slid down taking his hardness into my mouth and was suddenly stopped.

"Fuck, no. No. I want you, not just your mouth or your hands. I want you!" Edward roared and I had no choice but to bend to his will. And his will was having me on my hands and knees while he took me from behind.

Normally "doggy style" as most people referred to it wasn't my preference. It seemed too impersonate and I couldn't watch Edward's face while he took me but he seemed to love groping my ass as he impaled me from behind and that thought always made me smile when I got on my hands and knees for him. Listening to his moans and feeling his hands was enough of a turn on for me. I braced myself with my hands and just felt him entering me only to pull back out and push in even harder and deeper. It wasn't long until Edward started licking my ass cheek. Literally licking it. I didn't think it would, but it completely turned me the fuck on.

"Is it mine love? Is your ass mine to do with what I please?" His voice was stern and I could actually feel myself getting wetter.

"Yes Edward. All. Yours. Christ." There was nothing else for me to do but succumb to my need for him.

He gently licked my ass and hummed into me. It was unfucking believable. I was waiting, just waiting for him to take me like that again. But he didn't. Instead he slowly pushed the head of his gigantic cock into my waiting and wet pussy again. It made me clench up tightening around him while he started with his erratic breathing. He was being painfully slow entering me. I just wanted him to be buried deep inside me. Like when we first started making love again. I swear to Christ his huge cock hit something it was never meant to reach that evening and I limped around for at least two days when he wasn't around because of how deep took me. It was so worth the pain.

I felt him with every nerve ending in my body. He was tortuously slow. Penetrating. I fucking loved it when he entered me. And then he heard me grunt. It was beyond my control. I grunted like a wild animal because my husband started fucking me like one. Suddenly he spun me around and pinned me down and took me. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and rammed himself into me with such force the bed started moving. My entire focus was on how his cock felt inside of me. The heat started in my stomach expanding to every other portion of my body as Edward continued to growl.

"I need to possess you Isabella." He shouted out as he took me. I looked up into his eyes and they were blazing with lust and fear. I reached for him and pulled his face to mine.

"I'm right here baby. Right here. No one is taking me away from you." I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and ran my hands up and down his back as he became more tender with his need for me. He began thrusting into me at a slower and more steady pace building my desire even more.

"So sorry beautiful." He whispered into my ear as he kissed up and down my neck. I understood what he was saying. Whenever Edward felt I was threatened he would turn into a raging animal in bed as a way to remind himself that I was still his and still safe with him. He became possessive and demanding and it was a complete turn on, but the fear in his eyes always made my heart ache for him. It was as if consuming my body physically was the only way he could deal with the fear of losing me.

"Don't, Edward. Don't apologize. I love it. I love it all." I pushed on him to roll over as I climbed up on him and straddled him.

"Just remember I'm right here." I whispered as I sunk my body down on his cock to emphasize my point and I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head. I placed my hands on his chest and began rocking back and forth. It wasn't long until Edward's hands found my hips and spurred on my motions. He was digging his hands into me marking my body and I couldn't care less. He rolled us and tucked me under him.

"Take me Edward." And he continued to pump into me, not as fiercely as before, but hard and steady. I felt my orgasm approaching and knew Edward was close too as I could feel his dick twitching inside me and his breathing was shallow and quick. The coil snapped and white light blinded my eyes as I screamed out his name. I felt him continue to pound into me, harder and faster as he found his release and stilled inside me shooting his cum into me and falling down on top of me.

"Fuck Bella. That was. Fuck." He muttered as he slowly started to roll to the side and pulled me to him never leaving my insides. I just smiled and nuzzled into his chest as we fell asleep.

I was pulled awake around one in the morning by the sounds of my son crying in the baby monitor. I slowly slipped from Edward's side and grabbed my robe to find my son wide awake and screaming in his crib. Kaiser was sitting up staring at my crying son in his crib when I entered the room. She was his constant protector and was always on alert when he cried which wasn't a common thing.

Anthony had been sleeping through most nights so this was an odd occurrence. I quickly changed his slightly wet diaper and tried to feed him. He wanted nothing, but continued to whimper in my arms. I checked his temperature, got his favorite stuffed teddy, and tried rocking him. He eventually fell asleep in my arms and as soon as I attempted to put him back in the crib his cries would start again. I was starting to freak out that something was wrong but I tried to maintain my calm knowing I needed to show him comfort and not anxiety.

Edward walked into the nursery around four in the morning as I continued to rock a finally quiet Anthony.

"What is it?" He questioned full of concern.

"I don't know. He won't let me put him down." I felt a small tear fall down my cheek and Edward whipped it away with his thumb.

"Does he have a fever?" He asked quietly.

"No. He's dry, fed, rocked, everything Edward. I don't know what's wrong." I shook my head in frustration as Edward gently took Anthony from me.

"I'm sure he's fine Bella. But we can call Dr. Luke's service if you want." I nodded in agreement and made the call in the bedroom to set up an appointment for early in the morning. I returned to the nursery and watched Edward as he tried to place Anthony in the crib and listened to my child scream again. The look on Edward's face would have been amusing if I wasn't so worried.

"Jesus. Maybe he just doesn't like the crib." Edward said in astonishment.

"I tried the bassinet too." He nodded at me and tried to give me a reassuring smile. "Go get some sleep Bella. I'll sit with him for a while."

"I can't sleep knowing he's not okay. And you have that meeting in the morning. Oh. You aren't going to be able to come to the doctor with us are you?"

"Shit. No. Andrei is only in from Russia for the morning. Damn it. I'm sorry Bella."

"Edward don't worry about it. It's just one unexpected appointment. I can handle it." I could see the disappointed look in Edward's features as he looked down at his son. Edward had yet to miss anything having to do with Anthony and he was very proud of that fact. I reached my arm out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe if we took him to bed with us? He seems okay when someone is holding him?"

"Okay, but only for the night. We can't turn into one of those couples who has their child in bed with them until preschool." Edward laughed a little to himself and followed me back to the bed. We snuggled in with Anthony between us as Edward held onto my hand. Anthony seemed perfectly content to just stare at things around the room so I spent the rest of the night watching over him until sleep finally took me as the sun started to rise.

I felt the bed move around me and watched as Edward picked Anthony up and cradled him in his arms.

"You kept your Mommy up all night little man. I hope to God there's nothing wrong with you. You seem perfectly happy now." A smile played on my husband's face as he talked to our son. "Dr. Luke will take care of you. I'm sorry I can't be there, but we both know you love your Mommy more."

"That's not true and you know it." I responded.

"Hey, you barely slept. I'm so sorry about this morning. I can get Esme to go with you if you want. Or she can just take him so you can sleep."

"Edward please, it's just a doctor's appointment. I'll be fine. Go get ready for your meeting. I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on."

I eventually called Christopher and Johnny to bring the car around after Edward left for work. We made our way to the medical complex that housed Dr. Luke's office and my nervousness started to take over. I honestly didn't know what I would do if there was something seriously wrong with Anthony. Fortunately, I didn't have much time to let my mind wander as we were ushered right in and Dr. Luke smiled at me with a look on his face like I was "one of those mothers" that freaked out all the time. _What does he want? I'm a first time mom and I have no clue what I'm doing._

"And how is little Anthony doing?" He asked as I laid my son on the tiny exam table.

"I can't really explain it. He freaked out any time we tried to lay him down last night. He was up from one until about 5 this morning. I checked his temperature, tried to feed him, nothing. He just screamed bloody murder if I set him in the crib." Dr. Luke nodded in agreement as he examined Anthony.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, physically Anthony is a very healthy baby. To be honest, sometimes babies cry. No other explanation. I know that sounds like a cop out, but he could have had a nightmare, a slight headache, or maybe he just wanted to be held." I looked at the doctor dumbfounded.

"I hope I'm not overstepping here, but is everything alright at home? I noticed Mr. Cullen isn't here today, although he's already called 3 times." I shook my head.

"He had a meeting he couldn't cancel at the last minute. Everything is fine at home."

"So no change in routine or anything of that nature that could be disturbing Anthony's sleep patterns?"

"No." I always made sure we kept a routine with Anthony just as the doctor and the books suggested. Dr. Luke nodded again and smiled as he picked up my now sleeping son and gently handed him over to me.

"Then I think it's safe to say Anthony was being fussy. He's fine. See how he does tonight and let me know in the morning."

I gathered the baby bag and left the exam room following the doctor and met up with Christopher who looked at me questioningly.

"Apparently babies cry." I told him as he laughed at me. I immediately called Esme from the lobby and spent a while talking to her and as was told the same thing. Except Esme did add I had every right to worry because Anthony's behavior was unexpected and new for a first time mother. I still felt like an ass, but at least she understood where I was coming from.

Christopher and I climbed back into the guardian and I texted Edward that all was well after I buckled a still sleeping Anthony in. We made our way down the parking lot aisle and suddenly came to an abrupt stop behind a white van that pulled out in front of us and just stopped. I looked up questioningly at Christopher and he just shrugged. A few moments passed and Johnny started getting agitated. After a very mumbled discussion between the two of them, Johnny pulled on his door handle.

"I'm going to check this shit out." He said as he left the guardian and approached the van in front of us. I looked behind us and saw the black SUV that always traveled with us back up slightly behind us, basically giving us more room. I thought it was odd but then I heard the shot ring out and immediately looked forward again as I watched blood spew from Johnny's head and him fall to the ground right beside the vehicle. I automatically jump to cover Anthony with my body and started yelling.

"Fuck." Christopher shouted and threw the car into reverse and hit the gas. I could hear the bullets hitting the car and started screaming for Christopher to get us out of there.

"It's bullet proof Bella. You guys are okay." Christopher shouted. The knowledge calmed me down only slightly considering people were shooting at me and my son. Christopher speed back in reverse behind the other SUV full of bodyguards who were already out moving towards the van. Shots were flying everywhere as the car turned suddenly slamming me into the door and righted itself.

"Bella, get in your seat." Christopher shouted as he pressed the speaker phone and I heard shouting on the other end of the line. I scrambled to return to my seat and buckle in as the car speed down the streets.

"Boss, we were ambushed at the doctor's office. Johnny's down. The others are handling the situation." I could hear Emmett shouting on the other end of the line and things being thrown around.

"What?" Edward's voice rang out loud and clear and I could hear the fear as clear as day in his single word.

"I have Mrs. C and the little one in the guardian. They're okay."

"Jesus. Bella? Bella?" Edward shouted.

"I'm here. We're okay." I tried to shout out through my crying. "They're shooting at us Edward."

"Take them to the penthouse. Bella, I'll meet you there. Stay close to Christopher. I'm on my way." The shouting on Edward's end got louder and I couldn't tell if I heard gun shots from the phone or the parking lot. Then the line went dead.

I tried to gather myself and think. Someone was coming after us. I needed to stay calm and handle the situation for my son. I felt around the back of the guardian until I found the small compartment I kept my gun in. I pulled it out and put it in my purse. I looked over at Anthony who was awake and yawning without a care in the world and I knew I'd kill any son of a bitch who tried to get near him.

Christopher sped toward the Penthouse and started shouting directions to me.

"I'm pulling up out front. We'll abandon the car and head straight for the entrance. Don't bother with the car seat and keep Anthony between us but we'll need to run." I nodded my head in agreement. "You're going to be okay Bella."

"I'm not worried about me." I cried out and shook my head cracking a little under the pressure of the situation.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt him Bella." Christopher said as he pulled the car to a stop outside the building . "I promise." I could only nod in agreement because I knew Christopher would try his best, but my gut told me that wouldn't be enough. This felt too big. Too scary. Too crazy.

Victoria.

The thought entered my mind like a speeding horse and I knew she was behind this and she was coming after me. I knew she wanted revenge for Riley and she wanted it from me. The thoughts scared me to death but then another thought entered my mind that was even worse. If Victoria was coming after me, just by having Anthony near me I was putting my son in danger. The thoughts continued to swirl around my head as Christopher came to the side of the car and we darted inside the building without incident. We immediately scrambled into the elevator and as I looked at the numbers of the control panel I found my answer like a small message from above. All I could think was that I had to keep my son safe and out of Victoria's grasps. I steeled my resolve and leaned forward and pressed the button for the 18th floor knowing I had no other choice.

"What are you doing? We need to get to the Penthouse."

"I have to keep Anthony safe. He can't be with me. I know it's Victoria and she wants me. I have to keep him away from me if I have any chance at keeping him safe." I started to sob and in a rare moment of tenderness, Christopher pulled me to his side and hugged me.

"Who's on 18?" He asked with a gentle tone in his voice but I could tell he was frustrated with the change in plans.

"The only other person I trust." The elevator came to a halt and I ran ahead of Christopher with Anthony in my arms down the hall to the last condo on the floor and banged on the door. It was still early enough in the day that he had to be home. A wave of relief flooded through me as the door opened and I saw my friend standing in the doorway.

"Alec, I need your help."

"What's wrong Mrs. Cullen?" Alec suddenly looked very serious as he shifted his eyes between Christopher and me and ushered us into his condo. I'd never been there before, but I luckily remembered Edward mentioned he set Alec up with the place when he returned to run security at the casino.

The relief in seeing him made the sob that had been stuck in my throat rise and I began to break down. I knew he would do anything to protect Anthony and I knew I had to ask him to risk his life for me yet again. I also knew I couldn't trust anyone else.

"The woman, Victoria, she's coming after me. I need you to protect Anthony."

"Mrs. Cullen, you can both stay here. She won't be able to find you. We'll keep you both safe." I looked up at my old friend and smiled.

"I can't Alec. She wants me and she's crazy. She's completely out of control. I have to be somewhere away from Anthony so he's safe. I can't risk being close to him." I started to cry as Alec pulled me into one of his all-encompassing hugs.

"What's going on?" He asked Christopher as he tried to calm me down.

"The boss is meeting us at the penthouse. We were ambushed outside the little one's doctor's appointment. They got Johnny in the parking lot. But from the sounds of my conversation with the boss, he was having his own trouble." My head shot up and I started to shake.

"What do you mean?" I looked questioningly at Christopher. And then it hit me. "Oh my god, that sound, the gun shot, it wasn't from us. It was from the phone." Christopher slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure he's fine Mrs. C. I could hear Emmett with him, and I'm sure he has Jasper. They'll be okay and they'll meet us here as soon as they can, just like Mr. Cullen said." The reality of the situation was just too much. I looked down at my sleeping baby in my arms and I tried to quiet my crying. We were all in danger.

"You can't worry about that now Bella." Alec whispered is my ear. "You know him, he's tough, he's going to be coming here in probably a few minutes and wonder where you are." I tried to agree but I just couldn't. The only thing I could do right now is keep my child safe.

I whipped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and looked at the two men who had always watched out for me.

"Alec, I need you to watch Anthony. I keep two bottles of formula in his bag just for emergencies. There are diapers in there too. He barely slept last night so he shouldn't be a problem for you. Please, I need you to do this."

"I've got him Mrs. Cullen. I'll protect him with my life. You know that." I smiled up at him and then looked down at my son.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing here Anthony. Mommy loves you more than life." The tears were streaming down my face as I leaned forward and gave my son a final kiss on his forehead. As I kissed him, I remembered all the times Edward placed reverent kisses on my forehead and how they always made me feel so special. Doing so to my son made me realize that was Edward's way of telling me he loved me more than anything. The thought warmed me slightly I slowly handed Anthony over to Alec so just smiled at me. I looked over and saw as Christopher watched with a pained expression on his face.

"I did raise a little one Mrs. Cullen, I'll make sure he's just fine." Alec said with an air of authority that gave me some much needed confidence. Alec leaned forward and whispered, "If she's after you, you're doing the right thing Bella."

A strangled cry left my lips as I handed Alec the baby bag and turned to Christopher.

"Let's go." Christopher nodded in agreement and we left Alec's condo and my son behind in the only place I knew he'd be safe. Christopher hit the button for the Penthouse and the elevator dinged a few moments later. He pushed me behind him and stepped into the foyer. The light in the great room was on and everything was as we'd left it the last time. I disarmed the security system.

"It hasn't been touched since we came here last." I told Christopher and he came over to check the system and nodded in agreement.

"I need to put regular clothes and shoes on and clean myself up." I said as I moved further into the Penthouse. The last thing I wanted was to be on the run in slacks and heels.

"You might want to pack a bag. I'm sure Mr. Cullen will want you somewhere safe until this is resolved." Christopher suggested and I headed upstairs to do just that. I reached the bedroom and was overcome with fear. I dropped my purse kicking off my shoes and sat on the edge of the bed and cried. Doubt started to slowly creep into my mind. I didn't know if I'd made the right decision leaving Anthony without a parent. The thought that both Edward and I could both be in danger right now rocked me to my core. I couldn't leave my son an orphan. All I wanted was to get ahold of Edward. I reached for my phone and couldn't find it. I searched my purse and it wasn't there and then I remembered dropping it on the floor of the car during the shooting.

I cursed myself for being so careless and but then my eyes were drawn the gun I had tucked into my purse earlier. I pulled it out and made sure it was loaded just as Edward had taught me. I also released the safety. I stared at it for a moment and wondered if I'd be able to use it. Shooting at the range had been hard enough. My aim was terrible and the gun just made me nervous. Could I really shoot another person? The thought made me cringe.

And then I considered what was at stake. My child's life. My life. Maybe even my husband's life.

"You have to do it Bella." I whispered to myself and picked up the gun and carried it to the closet with me. I quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a sweat shirt and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face. The cool water felt amazing on my skin as I washed away my tears and talked myself into being strong for my family. I reached for the towel and looked up at my face as I patted it dry. Instantly, I saw a flash of red in the mirror and looked.

Victoria was standing directly behind me as if out of a nightmare. I couldn't even gather enough air in my lungs to scream. She jumped forward and slammed the side of my head into the mirror in front of me.

I felt the glass break and cut into my scalp and the blood start to seep down the side of my face. My head was throbbing but I was determined to fight. I pulled my arms up and tried to push myself away from the glass.

Victoria started laughing and pushed my head back into the glass hitting it even harder. The room started to get dizzy and I felt nauseous.

"Do you really think you're getting away now you bitch?" She started yelling as her grip tightened in my hair.

"What do you want Victoria?" I sputtered out in between much needed but hard to get breaths.

"You know what I want!" And she slammed a newspaper clipping against the mirror in front of me. I looked over and saw Anthony being held by Renee at the baptism. Panic coursed through my system and I realized I was screaming "NO" over and over again.

Victoria loosened her grip on my head and dragged me by my hair out of the bathroom and dumped me on the floor in the bedroom.

"How could you do that to Riley you whore? He was so sweet and innocent until you came along and seduced him." I looked up in horror listening to her rantings as I tried to situate myself in the room. Everything was swaying around me and the throbbing in my head wouldn't stop. I looked as hard as I could at Victoria. She had a wild and manic look in her eyes which were sunken into her face too much. There was a ting of grey to her skin and the left part of her lips kept twitching in an erratic manner. She was high as a fucking kite and welding a knife at me. Worst of all, she seemed to have no fear or apprehension about what she was doing.

"And then you get pregnant with his baby and claim the kid is your husbands." Victoria laughed loudly and kicked me in the side.

"That kid belongs to me. Not you. Understand? Where is he?" She screamed as she pointed the knife at me. I became frantic with the thought of Victoria getting her hands on Anthony.

"Where is he?"

"Look at the picture Victoria, my son looks nothing like Riley. That's Edward's baby. I never had a relationship with Riley. It's the truth Victoria." I tried pointing to the picture getting her to see what was as clear as day. Anthony is the exact image of Edward, anyone could see that.

"He said you were a manipulative bitch." She shouted as she kicked me in the side again and I crumbled forward in pain. My head was throbbing and my side was hurting but I couldn't let her get to my son.

"Christopher!" I shouted with everything I had. "Christopher!"

"Hah. You're big bodyguard is downstairs with a knife in his stomach. I don't think he's going to be much of a help to you now." Victoria continued laughing at me as I felt all my hope start to disappear.

"That's right. I've had plenty of time to learn a few things after Riley left to get his son and never returned. It didn't take me long to realize that animal of a husband of yours killed him out of jealous. Don't worry, I'm getting my revenge on him too. Now tell me where the child is." I began to sob as her words invaded my head and I pushed myself up with all my strength.

"No. You'll never get your fucking hands on my child!" I screamed and jumped up and hit her in the stomach as hard as my fist would allow. She stumbled back into the wall and tried to regain her balance. I scanned the room searching for the gun I just had in my hands.

_The closet Bella. You set it down right before you changed._

I looked over to the closet and it was too far away. I'd have to get across the room, around the bed and to the closet. I started to panic as Victoria steadied herself and started towards me again. I backed up and hit the bedside table. Yes. Edward always kept a gun in the bedside table. I reached behind me and slowly opened the drawer.

"Victoria, you need to listen to me. Edward is going to be here soon. He'll kill you if he finds you here." Victoria looked down at the knife in her hand as if in contemplation of my words. Unfortunately, she couldn't care less about my threat.

"No bitch. He's being handled right now. I've covered all my bases. See I've been preparing for this for a long time. Now tell me where Riley's child is."

My hands faulted in their search for the gun. Those were gun shots on the phone. They ambushed us at the same time. And I left my son without a parent. The room started spinning again and my breaths became shallow as I thought of Anthony growing up without the two people who loved him most. And then I felt it. The cold tip of the gun I knew Edward always kept in the drawer.

I swung around and pulled it from the drawer and then pointed it at Victoria. She merely laughed at me.

"You don't have what it takes. You're a whore to cheats on her husband and ruins men for fun." She was shouting and getting more and more angry. "You won't do it and I'll find that kid if it's the last thing I do."

"Drop the knife Victoria. I will shoot you. I swear I'll do it." I tightened my grip on the gun and willed myself the strength to do what I needed to do.

"That kid will be mine Bitch." She screamed and ran for me. I didn't hesitate. I didn't think. I pulled the trigger and stumbled backward from the recoil.

I looked around and she was just standing there back against the wall by the bathroom. I'd hit her in the leg and it was bleeding heavily but she continued to just stand there as if she hadn't been hit at all. I looked around in a panic not understanding what went wrong. I shot her, she's supposed to at least be on the ground.

Then I saw him. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom in shock. The relief took over and I screamed for him.

"Edward!" I felt my body start to sag and I dropped the gun because he was here, he was safe and he was finally here to save me. "Edward!"

And then I felt a hard body hitting me and a flightless feeling. It didn't last long when I felt the bedside table at my back and my head slam into the wall. I felt the cold metal of the knife piercing my arm and then I felt nothing. The darkness was taking over and I couldn't stop it.

"Bella! Stay with me Bella!" I heard him, but I couldn't see him. I struggled to open my eyes but the pain was too much. The darkness was seeping in and I was powerless against it. I strained but I couldn't hear him anymore and that scared me more than the pain. I fought as hard as I could and tried to push the darkness away. I had to make sure he was okay. I knew in my heart he had to be frantic but the heaviness I felt was too much.

Until I thought of Anthony. Edward had to get him and keep him safe. There must have been others. He had to get to Anthony. I pushed my eyes open and saw bits of light. I could hear Edward shouting. I tried to grab his hand.

"Alec" I struggled to scream but I couldn't even hear myself. "Alec" I repeated because Edward had to know where Anthony was. He had to get to him and keep him safe.


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV **

As Demetri drove me to the office I left another message for Dr. Luke's service. Bella was freaked out about Anthony's behavior from the night before and I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way. He was just acting different, off. He's not a fussy child and is generally good natured so last night was just plain weird. I thought about the tired smile Bella gave me when I left this morning and the dark circles that had formed under her eyes and prayed they were both okay.

By the time I was at the office I had my coffee and was trying to focus on my meeting with Andrei. Any other person I would have canceled on, but Andrei flew in from Russia just for this meeting. I had a huge shipment of diamonds I needed to get rid of and Andrei was the master at transferring, re-documenting, and distributing diamonds. If I canceled on him, I'd have to fly to Russia myself and I wasn't about to leave my family right now.

Jessica greeted me politely with a print out of my schedule for the day and let me know Andrei was already in my office. He was a nice enough guy, respected my Family and seemed to be happy as long as he had a good deal. It was a relief to work with him considering other members of the Russian mafia were not so easily handled.

We got down to business quickly making arrangements for the shipment and transfer of funds. I showed him a small sample of the product I kept in my safe and he was pleased. Little did he know I was saving the best stone in the bunch for another heart diamond for Bella's necklace to represent Anthony. I knew she would accept it without a fuss because of the meaning behind it.

I was also making a huge profit up in the multi millions from the transaction and I was having all of it transferred to an offshore account for Bella and Anthony. It made me happy to make sure they were taken care of. Granted, they already had enough legitimate funds set up for a few lifetimes, but I wanted to make sure they never had a care in the world.

"So now that we have the diamond deal squared away, what are your thoughts on exotic cars?" Andrei asked.

"It's something I dabble in a little. Why do you ask?" I was always looking for new opportunities to expand my businesses.

"I have an associate, a friend actually, he works with some guys in Eastern Europe. He's looking for a new contact in the states to locate and acquire merchandise."

"Have him give me a call. We'll see what we can work out." I nodded in understanding at Andrei since he called the guy a friend, therefore letting me know I could trust him. I appreciated the sentiment, but everyone I deal with is checked out by my own people before I get involved at all.

"Well, it's been a pleasure as always Cullen." Andrei stood and extended his hand. I shook it and couldn't help but agree.

"Likewise. Anything I can arrange for you while you're still in town?"

"No. I'm leaving now. My pilot is waiting, my wife hates my traveling. But I always shut her up with diamonds." He laughed. We finished up our conversation and I walked Andrei out to find Jessica arguing with Lauren Mallory at the reception desk. Lauren was a hooker who worked in the champagne rooms on the floors below. She was wearing a silk robe and fighting with my secretary until she saw us approach. The entire scene made me cringe inwardly. I shot them both a stern look and walked Andrei to the elevator.

"Have fun with your handful Cullen." Andrei laughed and then stepped onto the elevator. Now I was slightly pissed.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked at the two women and couldn't help but sigh.

"Miss Mallory thinks she can just barge into your office and talk to you whenever she sees fit." Jessica sneered out while looking at Lauren in disgust. Odd how the two women were so much alike yet Jessica was the only one who was completely judgmental.

"Edward, I have to talk to you. It's important." Lauren said and left her sexy attitude behind. She seemed genuine and that peaked my interest. Every time I saw Lauren she was trying to get on my cock so her change in attitude swayed me.

"Come in, you have two minutes." I motioned for her to follow me into the office as I took a seat behind the desk.

"What's going on?" Lauren closed her robe tighter around herself and looked down. "I don't have all day."

"Well, I took care of a client last night. Carlos something. He was really creepy." Her voice was low and she wouldn't look at me. I started to feel a little bad for my harsh attitude towards her.

"Lauren, if he hurt you then we'll take care of it. But you know to talk to Demetri about that." Her head shot up and she smiled a little.

"He didn't hurt me. But, I know how protective you are of Mrs. Cullen. I thought maybe if I helped you out you could-"

"What does this have to do with my wife?" I shouted losing my patience with the situation.

"He was talking in his sleep. He kept saying Mrs. Cullen's name and how some redheaded bitch was going to get him killed." I shot up in my seat and looked at Lauren. If she had information I needed it now.

"What's his name?" I shouted at her.

"Carlos something."

"Is he Hispanic?" I needed answers from her and they weren't coming fast enough.

"I don't know. But I think he's Mexican." Any other time I would have laughed at her stupidity but I just brushed it off trying to gather as much information as I could. "I just thought maybe if I helped you out…" She trailed on but I wasn't listening at this point. If she has the right info, she'd be well taken care of.

"What else can you tell me Lauren?" That made her smile nice and big.

"He's still downstairs." I jumped up from my chair so fast it toppled over and I started running for the door. This was my chance. "What room?"

"Four." I heard her yell back. I ran into the hall and shouted for Demetri. He appeared from another office and rushed towards me as I jumped in the elevator to head to the suite.

"Call Emmett and Jasper. Have them meet us at the warehouse. We're taking someone there." We got off on the floor that held all the champagne rooms and I found suite four. An average sized Mexican man was sprawled out on the bed in only his boxers. He had an angry looking scar up his back and a mirror full of cocaine and a gun on the nightstand. Demetri ran for the gun as I grabbed the guy by his arm and flipped him over.

"What the fuck?" He shouted and then looked up at me. I could tell he recognized me immediately.

"What is Victoria planning?" I shouted the anger taking over as I pushed him against the headboard.

"No hablo ingles!" He mumbled and I laughed at him before I punched him in the face and he slumped forward. Odd that he could ask me "what the fuck" but he couldn't speak English.

Demetri and I shoved Carlos in the trunk of Demetri's car and headed toward the warehouse. Emmett and Jasper were waiting and helped us retrieve a kicking Carlos from the trunk. We got him inside and tied up with a bit of a struggle.

"I'll ask again. What is Victoria planning?" Carlos looked up at me and tried to spit on me. I stepped out of the way and laughed at him.

"We're not fucking around here." Emmett shouted as he punched the guy in the stomach.

"I want nothing to do with her. Miguel sent me. I left the group last night. The bitch is crazy and I'm not doing it."

"Who's Miguel?" Jasper questioned in his calm manner. I just stood back and let him take over because he was damn good at interrogations.

"My boss. He's fucking the red head."

"What does Victoria want with Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper leaned forward. "Just answer me and if you're not a part of it we might not kill you." Jasper held his hands out in an inviting manner and waited for Carlos to answer him. He didn't have to wait long.

"She said an Isabella killed her brother because he got her pregnant. She wants Isabella gone and she wants to take her nephew."

Emmett started punching the guy and shouting that Smarty B would never do that. I had to smile a little to myself but then my phone suddenly rang and I immediately answered it when I saw it was Christopher. Emmett was still shouting and I waived for him to let Jasper continue. Jasper just looked up at me and the phone.

"Boss, we were ambushed at the doctor's office. Johnny's down. The others are handling the situation." Christopher shouted out. Every thought I had immediately stopped and focused on Christopher's words.

"What?" That couldn't be possible. Ambushed? We had the guy right here. My head was spinning with the possibilities.

"I have Mrs. C and the little one in the guardian. They're okay." Christopher's words rang in my head. They shot at my wife and child. Actually shot at them. My stomach dropped and I had to grip the phone tighter to control it with my trembling hands.

"Jesus. Bella? Bella?" I shouted needing to hear for myself that she was okay. I was desperate to hear her voice.

"I'm here. We're okay." I could hear the fear in her voice and my heart fucking broke but at least I knew she was okay. "They're shooting at us Edward." I thought I was going to break down. My wife and child.

"Take them to the penthouse. Bella, I'll meet you there. Stay close to Christopher." I hung up as I heard a gunshot and looked around to see Jasper grabbing his arm and blood raining to the ground.

"Fuck." Jasper shouted as Emmett pushed over the table and we scrambled behind it. Emmett started shooting.

"How many of them are there?" I yelled to the still tied up Carlos.

"They'll kill me. You have to help and I'll tell you anything." Carlos was shouting in fear of his former friends because he'd abandoned them. Little did he know he didn't have much of a chance with me.

"Cover me." I said to Demetri and Emmett and then jumped up and pulled Carlos down from the chair and behind the table. I gripped him by his head and got in his face.

"How many?" I asked again.

"Six others and Victoria."

"What are they planning?"

"They were going to follow your wife and kill her and then take the baby back to Mexico." Carlos was spilling his guts thinking this was his only chance to live. Too bad the fucker was a part of a plan to hurt my wife and son. That's an automatic death sentence in my book.

"Anything else?" I asked. Carlos shook his head in the negative. I smiled and shot him in the head because he was no longer useful to me. If there were six, there had to be at least two at the doctor's office maybe more.

"There can't be many of them." I shouted to the guys and looked over at Jasper.

"Flesh wound. I'll be fine." He said and shrugged it off.

Demetri and Emmett were shooting and we joined in. I spotted two guys on the left and one on the right. I took out the one on the right and watched as Emmett and Demetri took out the two on the left. Quiet came over the warehouse.

"You think that's it?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't know. I have to get to the Penthouse. They ambushed Bella at the doctor's office. She's with Christopher. Johnny's dead." Emmett stood up and started stomping to the door with absolutely no fear.

"All's clear." He yelled and we raced over to the exit and loaded into Emmett's hummer. The minute I sat down the fear took over. They shot at my wife and child. Victoria was here and was out to kill Bella and take my son.

"Fucking drive faster." I shouted in frustration. I felt Jasper's hand come out and take my head and push it between my legs.

"Breathe. They're at the Penthouse Edward. They're safe right now."

I took some deep breaths and tried to pull my shit together. My hands were shaking as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Michael.

"What the hell happened?"

"They ambushed the guardian boss. Johnny's dead. Christopher got away with Mrs. C and the little one. They did it in the fucking parking lot boss. I can already hear the sirens. We aren't going to have time to clean this shit up."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Stay there. Just be honest with the police. You're all licensed bodyguards and permitted to carry the weapons and respond to a threat. Just deal with it. Call Swan if you need to lawyer up." I instructed and watched as the car neared the Penthouse. Thank god Jenks had taken care of all the proper licensing to make sure everyone around Bella was legitimate. It was something he thought was unnecessary but I insisted on it. I didn't want anything illegal touching her. The boys acted in defense of others and shouldn't have a problem with the local police.

We bolted from the vehicle as it came to a stop and I saw the guardian sitting in a spot right out front. It was riddled with small marks, almost like paint chips, from the bullets and I thanked God for that car. They were just marks, not holes. Those animals weren't able to get to my family because of it. We rushed inside and I began shouting orders.

"Demetri, make sure the building is secure. Wait, where's Bobby?" I looked around and the doorman wasn't there. He's the only other person who has a key to the Penthouse. Emmett ran around the desk and started shouting.

"Shit Ed, they slit his throat." I ran over and saw my kindly doorman of many years lying in a pool of his own blood, his head barely attached to the rest of his body.

"I thought we had them all." Jasper whispered.

"Victoria. Oh fuck, she's up there." I pointed to Demetri. "The building." I shouted and ran for the elevators. The ride to the penthouse was excruciating. My rage was taking over but the fear was still there. This couldn't be happening. I'd made sure no one would come near them. I did everything I could. And it's been so peaceful around Bella. Not a single threat. How fucking crazy could Victoria be? To risk everything and come here? She had to have a death wish. The elevator dinged and I pulled my gun at the same time as Jasper and Emmett. We slowly made our way through the foyer and into the great room.

"I'll take the kitchen and guest rooms." Jasper whispered and crept off towards the kitchen. I cringed slightly when I saw a few drops of blood fall from his arm as he walked away. I had to get some help to him soon, but he and I both knew Bella and Anthony were the priorities right now.

I entered the great room with Emmett following and almost tripped beside the couch. I looked down and saw Christopher laying on his side, blood dripping from his stomach where a knife was lodge in rather deep.

"Shit." Emmett whispered as he leaned down to feel for a pulse. "He's alive, but barely."

Both our heads shot up as I heard a woman yelling. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I knew it wasn't Bella. I looked at Emmett and we started for the steps and then I heard it. A gun shot. Loud and clear coming from the bedroom. All the air left my lungs and my body froze in terror. I couldn't live without Bella. This couldn't be happening.

"Go Ed." Emmett pushed me forward and I regained control of myself and ran up the stairs. I dashed into the bedroom and saw Bella. Her small body was shaking and relief flooded every fiber of my being when I looked down and saw her holding a gun. I searched the room and didn't see Anthony.

I looked over and saw Victoria. She had stopped moving and looked down at her bleeding thigh. She grabbed it in one hand and started shouting while waiving a knife in the other. I could immediately tell she was completely coked out of her mind and intent on hurting my wife.

"Edward!" Bella shouted and looked at me but in doing so she dropped the gun. "Edward!" She shouted again as if in relief but I saw movement in my peripheral. It was Victoria. She was rushing across the room towards Bella. I didn't think I just reacted as I lunged across the room toward her as she reached Bella who flew backwards into the nightstand. I saw Victoria move to stab Bella and I pulled Victoria off her and gripped her head in between my hands. Victoria's arms flailed around stabbing me in the thigh with the knife. The pain rushed through my body and I twisted the head in between my hands until I could hear bones braking and I felt Victoria's body go limp in my fingers. She was dead. Finally. I tossed her aside and rush to Bella.

"Bella. Stay with me Bella. Where are you hurt?" I began searching her body for wounds. Pieces of glass were stuck to her head and she was bleeding down the side of her face. She had a stab wound in her arm that was bleeding heavily but it didn't look like it hit an artery. No bullet wounds. I looked around in a panic. Where was Anthony?

Emmett came rushing in the room. "Edward, he's not in the nursery." Where was Anthony?

"Emmett, call an ambulance. Bella! Bella." Her eyes fluttered open for just a minute and I kept shouting for her. She mumbled something and I went to move her onto the bed. "We have to find Anthony!" I shouted to everyone and no one. I started to pick Bella up but was stopped.

"Don't move her. You don't know what's wrong." Jasper stated and I stilled and laid my head down next to her.

"Bella, please Bella. Stay with me. Bella. Where's Anthony?" I was crying at this point and still trying to keep it all together but the fear was overwhelming. It was too much. Too close. Too much blood. And too little Anthony. I looked down at my wife as she squeezed my hand ever so lightly.

"Alec." She whispered.

"Alec! Oh thank god. She left him with Alec. Jasper call him and make sure Anthony's okay. Where's the fucking ambulance?"

I tried with a new vigor to assess the damages to my wife and found more nasty bruises on her sides but my biggest concern was the wound to her head and the gash in her arm. I pulled a blanket from the bed and started applying pressure. I cupped her cheek with my hands and kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be okay Bella. Help is coming."

"Alec's got Anthony downstairs. He said he's been sleeping the whole time. Bella dropped him off in a panic saying she had to keep him safe and away from her. Smart move considering." I looked up at Jasper and couldn't hold back the tears.

"She's so fucking selfless. I can't lose her Jasper."

"You won't Edward. You won't."

I continued to watch over her wanting nothing more than to pull her into my arms but Jasper was right, I didn't know what was injured and I didn't want to risk anything. I heard the paramedics downstairs working on Christopher and it was only a few moments later more entered the room and began working on Bella.

"Alec is going to meet us in the lobby. Jasper, Alec and I will take Anthony in the guardian and meet you at the hospital." I just nodded at Emmett as I watched my wife being loaded onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics came over and tried to sit me down to take a look at the wound to my leg.

"No. Just take care of my wife. Please." I pushed him off me.

"We are Mr. Cullen. But you're losing a lot of blood. We have to get this under control."

"Just take care of my wife!" I shouted.

"She has a head wound, definitely a concussion, and we're going to need to stitch up her arm. Are you riding with us?" Another paramedic asked in a kindly tone.

"Yes. I'm not leaving her."

I sat in the back of the ambulance as someone tried to take a look at the stab wound in my thigh. The entire situation was a nightmare and I almost laughed at the irony of how many times Bella's been rushed to the ER because of me.

"Edward." Her voice was soft and fragile but she was awake and looking around at me.

"Bella, I'm here. Anthony is okay. I promise." She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Bella, stay with me please. Please!" I begged. She squeezed my hand and opened her eyes as the paramedic started assessing her vitals.

We pulled up to the hospital and Bella was rushed to have a CAT scan while Carlisle instructed me I was unable to join her and had to have my leg looked at. Instead I searched for Alec. I found him sitting in the waiting room holding my son who was cooing happily.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe this one belongs to you." Alec joked while handing Anthony over to me. "How is Mrs. Cullen?"

"I don't know yet. She has a head wound, but she's conscious. They took her for a CAT scan." I looked down at Anthony and back up at Alec. "Alec, I can't thank you enough. I can't even think about what might have happened if Bella kept Anthony with her."

Alec patted my shoulder, "Then don't. That woman of yours is smart as a whip and tough as nails. She did the right thing. And I'm sure she's going to be just fine. You all will be." Alec handed me the diaper bag. "I'll leave you to it. Please tell Bella I'll visit soon. You guys need some private time and the rest of your family is showing up." Alec pointed to the entrance where I saw everyone coming in. Even Renee. "And get that leg taken care of. You're bleeding all over the hospital boss."

Carlisle grabbed me by the arm and I handed Anthony over to Esme as he led me to a room to patch up my leg.

"What happened son?"

"Remember Riley Biers? From the Hamptons?" Recognition flashed across Carlisle's face as he remembered stitching up the bullet hole in my side.

"His girlfriend came after Bella."

"Where is she now?" Carlisle asked while finishing up the stitching on my thigh.

"Dead in my Penthouse." I shrugged but the relief in my voice was evident.

"She'll be alright Edward." Carlisle commented as he handed me a fresh pair of scrubs to change into. I did and he walked me out to my waiting family.

"Thanks Carlisle. You think you could take a look at Jasper's shoulder? Quietly?" Carlisle nodded and pulled Jasper aside to go stich him up.

I went to Esme to retrieve Anthony. He was my connection to Bella and I needed his comfort until I was allowed to see her again. The nurse came over shortly after and took me to see my wife who was now in a room. I rushed alongside the nurse who told me Bella was in fact doing well, she had multiple stitched in her arm and head and had a nasty concussion.

I reached Bella's room and found her laying in the bed. She looked up and the biggest smile broke out across her face. And then the tears started.

"You're both okay. You're both okay." I took Anthony over and handed him to her and sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms as she continued to sob. I knew they were tears of fear and of relief and I let her get it all out. After all that happened, it's what she needed.

"We're okay baby."

"I was so worried about you. I heard shooting from the phone. And I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep him with me. I was so scared Edward. They shot at us. They killed Johnny." I rubbed her cheek and just thanked god my family was okay. She pulled her free hand up and wiped the tears off my face. "She was so crazy Edward. She kept saying Anthony was Riley's son and that she was going to take him. All of this, all because I worked there for a few months. And now I've killed someone." The sobs came harder as her tiny body shook inside my arms.

"No Bella, you didn't kill Victoria, I did."

"But I shot her." Bella looked confused and through her tears I could see the despair in her eyes. No matter who the enemy was or what the circumstances were, I knew it would hurt my innocent little Bella to have to take another life. She might not regret it, but she'd definitely feel guilty.

"You only got her in the leg and then she jumped you and stabbed you. I pulled her off and broke her neck baby. You didn't kill anyone. And I'm so fucking proud of you for defending yourself. And god Bella, I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to leave Anthony with Alec but I'm so fucking thankful you did."

Bella looked up at me and knew I was telling her the truth. Her eyes crossed over my body and I could sense the confusion on her face.

"Why are you in scrubs?"

"She nicked me in the leg baby. Carlisle already took care of it. Please, don't worry about it." Bella's grip on me tightened and she quietly nodded her head.

"She had his picture. The one from the paper. She kept saying she was going to take him." Bella began sobbing and clutched Anthony to her.

"You did the right thing Bella. Don't question that."

"I just can't believe I brought them into our lives." Bella looked up at me while tears traveled down her cheeks and I dried them with my fingers. "Please don't send me away Edward. I know you're thinking that and I won't go. You can't break up our family. This wasn't even related to your life. And if it hadn't been for everything you insisted on for our protection, we wouldn't have made it." Her words were coming out in a jumbled mess and I had to calm her down. I knew it wasn't Bella's fault Victoria and Riley were in our lives. They were crazy and dead now and that's all that mattered. I also knew I could never send her away although each time something happens I try to consider it. The fact is I'd die without her and Anthony in my life. It was no longer a possibility for me. It may be selfish, but I knew she couldn't make it without me either.

"You're not going anywhere Bella. I can't be without you two." I whispered into her ear and her crying quieted down.

"Oh my god, where's Christopher?" Bella shouted a little too loud through her panic.

"He's in surgery baby. He's hanging on but it doesn't look good." Bella started crying even harder.

"I just can't believe all this." She whimpered.

There was as knock on the door and Charlie and Renee came walking in. Renee at least had the good sense to look a little ashamed. But then I remembered what Bella told me about Victoria having the picture and I completely lost my temper. Too bad Bella beat me to it.

"NO. You get out of here." She was pointing to Renee and shouting so loud and Anthony woke up and began crying. Renee paid no attention to the state her daughter and grandson were in and kept approaching the bed.

"Bella darling, you're my daughter, I need to make sure you're okay."

"No Renee. I don't want you in here. Get out now." Bella pointed to the door as she tried to sooth Anthony.

I stood up and grabbed Renee's arm a little too hard and pulled her out of the room. Charlie was following and yelling at me to let his wife go. I did but then I let her have it.

"You stay away from Bella. She doesn't want to see you and frankly, I don't want you around my family anymore." Renee just stood there with her mouth open.

"Edward, watch how you're talking to my wife." Charlie scolded.

"No Charlie. She's in there because of the both of you. It was Victoria Charlie. Victoria Thomas, Riley Biers' crazy girlfriend." I watched as Charlie's face drained of all its color.

"Well, that has nothing to do with me." Renee argued with her fucking flippant attitude.

"Seriously Renee? Because she had a picture of my son. A picture you sent to the press. She was there to take him. And you're attitude about this entire situation makes me sick. She's your daughter. You don't respect her, and you use our son like a fucking fashion accessory to try and impress those cold nasty bitches you hang out with. I swear to you, the only reason you're even alive is because my wife is a good woman and wouldn't permit me to do what I want to do. So stay the fuck. Away. From. My. Family!" I had enough and started walking back into the room. Charlie stopped me.

"Edward-"

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean it was your fault. You couldn't have known. I'm just, I'm angry at the situation." It was true, Charlie couldn't have known and a more rational me would have realized it wasn't Renee's fault either, but I'd have enough of her. Her attitude toward Bella drove me insane and I didn't want it poisoning my son.

"I'm going to take Renee home. Please, please tell Bella I love her."

"I will. I'm sorry Charlie. I'll call you soon." I walked back into the hospital room and looked at my wife.

"Thank you Edward." I shook my head because the last person I needed thanks from was Bella but the look on her face told me she'd heard everything.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't stand-" I felt Bella's small hand come up and touch my cheek.

"I know Edward, I know."

The doctor came in eventually and gave us a rundown of Bella's condition. She complained that she wanted to go home but they, and I, insisted she stay for observation. She also wasn't allowed to breastfeed because of the pain meds and antibiotics they gave her to deal with her wounds. After more tears over not being able to provide for her son, Esme came in with a warm bottle and handed it to Bella. The family had already been in to visit and I thought they had all gone so Esme's presence surprised me yet warmed my heart.

"It's just for a week dear. He won't even remember." Esme whispered into Bella's ear as she patted her on her good arm. "And you saved his life today. You should be nothing but proud. I know I am." Esme gave me a warm hug and quietly left the room. Bella fed Antony and I climbed into the bed with my wife and son basking in the simple task of giving a bottle to a baby.

"I thought I was going to lose you both." It was a simple statement but when I made it Bella looked up at me and I knew she understood exactly what I meant. It was written all over her face. She thought the same thing. She questioned her actions. And most importantly, she would do anything for her family.

Anthony eventually tired and he snuggled in between us as Bella and I lay on our sides and held each other's hands. We eventually drifted off to sleep.

It was dusk when a throat clearing woke me out of my sleep. I looked up to see a Native American looking man in a suit with a police badge hanging from his neck standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Detective Sam Uley with the NYPD. I have a few questions for you sir." My eyes quickly adjusted to the light and I saw Bella and Anthony still sleeping in the bed with me.

"You'll have to come back another time. My family has been through enough for today." I gestured towards Bella and Anthony to prove my point. They were sleeping for fuck's sake.

"I understand that Mr. Cullen, but the sooner we talk-" He was interrupted by the sound of my wife calling my name.

"I'm right here Bella." She squirmed around in the bed instinctively staying away from Anthony and looked up at me.

"Hi." She whispered sweetly. Another throat clearing. Bella looked over at the detective in shock and automatically pulled the blankets up and closer around her body. I couldn't help but smile at my timid wife who also shot someone earlier in the day. She will never stop amazing me.

"Mrs. Cullen, good evening. As I was telling your husband, I'm Detective Sam Uley from the NYPD. I have a few questions for you both." The detective shifted his weight from foot to foot showing his nervousness with the situation.

"You have got to be kidding me. In a hospital room with a sleeping child? Have you no respect?" Bella spit out in disgust as the detective took a noticeable step back from the bed.

"All due respect ma'am, the child isn't supposed to be spending the night in the hospital." I chuckled to myself because the guy had just broken a cardinal rule with my wife. Anthony comes first, nothing was separating her from him. Carlisle had already received the third degree from her when he suggested Esme take Anthony home with them. The nickname Momma Bear wasn't a joke.

"He's serious?" Bella looked at me and questioned as I laughed and nodded my head in the affirmative. "You listen here officer, I don't care who you are or where you came from. There are two people laying in this bed with stab wounds and child that was nearly abducted today. So do yourself a favor and write your questions down so you don't forget them, and ask them at a more appropriate time."

"It's Detective, and I'm well within my duties to ask questions." Bella huffed and shook her head.

"Look Detective, come back in the morning and we'll talk."

"Mr. Cullen, I can't do that. I have a body count of six so far including a doorman and a woman. And from what I understand another person just out of surgery who doesn't look like he's going to make it. I need answers."

"Christopher?" Bella questioned with worry in her voice. The detective nodded and Bella turned to me. "Sweet old Bobby at the front door?" I grimly nodded also and I watched as Bella sank into the bed with a sigh of defeat.

"I understand you're problems detective, but I have my family to think about. Another time. Or you can discuss the matter with my lawyer." I smiled with a shit eating grin on my face knowing exactly what I was doing.

"I'll give him a call then." And as if on cue…

"Him!" Bella whispered/yelled careful not to wake Anthony. "I'm his lawyer you asshat, I see the NYPD does they're homework about as well as the FBI. Now get out of this hospital room before I call your superiors to file a complaint."

The next three things seemed to happen at once. The door burst open causing a loud banging noise. Anthony screamed from being startled awake. And Jacob fucking Black ran into the room followed by Charlie Swan. My head was spinning from the sudden activity but all I could focus on was my crying son and my wife trying to settle him down.

"I've got you Anthony, Mommy's here, ssh ssh." I listened to Bella calming Anthony down and it was amazing how her words helped to calm me down also because the only thoughts racing through my head at that point was to shoot a cop and an FBI agent out of pure irritation.

"I've got you by the balls now Cullen. A dead woman in your apartment. I'm taking you down." Black shouted out as if he'd won the lottery. "Arrest him." He demanded while looking at Detective Uley. They started bickering over questionings and statements as Agent Leah Clearwater quietly walked into the room and looked at me and then Bella.

"We're going to arrest him for this. We'll find something and make the charges stick. We have the bodies, you're a lawyer Bella, you know we can make our case." Leah spoke in such a soft and smooth tone everyone in the room was quiet. Except my wife. She reached over and pressed the button to call the nurse and started laughing.

"You people can't make shit out of manure. Get out. All of you. Whatever you need to discuss, talk to Charlie." Bella shouted and then ever so softly mouthed "thank you" to her father as he ushered the government agents out of the hospital room. I breathed a sigh of relief thankful the commotion was over and we could relax again as a family until I felt Bella's eyes on me.

"They don't have anything do they?" She asked and there was no other answer I could give her than a shrug. Do they?


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

The doctor gave Edward and I our final exams and we were finally cleared to leave the hospital. My head hurt and most of my body ached, but I just wanted to get home. Spending the night in the tiny hospital bed with my husband and son was intimate and sweet, but it was a damn small bed.

"There." Alice exclaimed. "Dressing him up is just so much fun." She handed me a freshly dressed Anthony and I wondered how long it would take for her to be pregnant. God knows Rose was about to pop soon and Alice was starting to get baby fever.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled and hugged my little boy to me just as Edward walked into the room with a wheelchair and a smirk.

"If I need one then so do you." I argued.

"Nope. I wasn't admitted. Hospital rules." Edward laughed as he pointed to the contraption. I sighed and sat down just happy to be going home.

"Fine, roll me home." Edward laughed and took me out to the guardian.

"Don't worry love, Michael's taking it in tomorrow." Edward whispered as I looked at the car and all the bullet marks all over it. I reached over and squeezed his hand letting him know how thankful I was for him and all he did for us.

Edward put me in the car and I strapped Anthony into his seat. It was odd being in the car without Christopher. I was just so used to him driving and the fact that he wasn't there brought tears to my eyes. Christopher was still in recovery after his surgery. He made it through and his doctors said the next 24 hours were critical, if he survived, his chances would be much greater at pulling through. Edward was having Carlisle keep a close eye on him and set up special accommodations with the hospital for his girlfriend Nicole. I'd never met Nicole before, but seeing her outside the recovery room broke my heart. She was polite and promised to call if she needed anything, but I couldn't help but feel that she blamed me for Christopher's condition. It wasn't anything she said, I could just see it in her eyes. I couldn't actually say I didn't blame myself too, but I tried to push those thoughts from my head, there was just too much to deal with from the past few days.

"Charlie said the NYPD will be by the house around 4:00. He'll be there too." Edward's words brought me back to the present and I looked over to him in the seat, he didn't look worried at all.

"I don't know what they're thinking. Everything was obviously self-defense." I muttered still irritated from yesterday's lovely visit with the NYPD and our friendly federal agents.

"Charlie said routine questions. Oh, and Esme will be there to help out with Anthony during the questioning." Edward responded. I knew that made sense considering there were a few dead bodies around town but I couldn't help but think they were grasping at straws trying to find something on Edward.

We pulled up to the estate and Edward grasped my thigh with his big strong hand and leaned down to my ear.

"We're going to be okay baby. I'm not worried about this, you shouldn't be either. I've got the best attorney there is." I smiled at him and kissed his sexy lips trying my best to let go of my fears.

After feeding and putting Anthony down for a nap I jumped into the shower. Edward said he had a few calls to make so I stood under the hot spray and just tried to relax my mind. I couldn't get the feeling of dread out of my gut. My instincts just screamed that something was wrong. I washed up determine to handle the NYPD the best I could and keep my family safe.

I stepped out of the shower and saw my husband sitting on the bathroom counter holding a towel for me.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man who was always concerned for me and just happened to only be wearing a pair of boxer shorts. I accepted the towel and started drying off while staring at Edward's perfect abs and the happy little trail that lead below his boxers.

"I'm good baby. My headache is actually gone. Just a little tired."

"Well, don't bother getting dressed." Edward said as he slipped off his boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his hard cock which was already leaking precum. "I'll just be a few minutes in the shower Isabella and I expect you naked in the middle of the bed." He threw his boxers to the hamper and leaned close to my ear. "And don't hide that stunning body of yours under the covers." With that he opened the shower door and stepped in. I watched his form through the glass for a few moments and could already feel myself getting wet.

I quickly dried myself off and set out a fresh towel for Edward and made my way to the bed. I checked the baby monitor and laid down just enjoying the feeling of the comfort of our huge bed and took in Edward's smell as I pulled his pillow close to me.

A few minutes later Edward emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. His hair was still wet and in complete disarray and the look in his eyes was pure wicked lust.

"Very good Isabella. Now close your eyes for me love." I did as he told me without hesitation.

"You're been through a lot these past few days love. It breaks my heart to even think about what you went through. But I must say, I've never been more proud in my life." A small smile turned my lips up and I couldn't help but look at him. "Eyes closed love. I'll blindfold you if I have to." He was using his demanding authoritative tone and I squirmed a little just from hearing his voice.

"I want you to relax now baby. I want to take all your worries away and just make you feel good. Would you like that Isabella?"

"Yes Edward." My words sounded coherent in my head but I know they only came out as a whimper, a desperate whimper wanting and even needing exactly what he was promising.

"Then keep your eyes closed love and just focus on the sound of my voice. I want you to clear your mind and only focus on my voice and my touch." As he spoke the last part he leaned forward and took my left nipple in his mouth and licked three small circles around it. My body heated and I arched into him. And then he was gone.

"Feet flat on the bed Isabella." I pulled my legs up bending at the knees so I could put my feet flat on the bed as instructed. "Beautiful love, absolutely beautiful." I smiled again and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Tsk tsk baby. I said no peeking. Now lift your head." As I did I felt a silk scarf wrap around my eyes and Edward secure it on the back of my head. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You tell me if it hurts you head okay? That's the last thing I want."

"It's okay Edward. I'm fine."

"Good baby. Now just concentrate only on my voice and my touch okay? Nothing else, just us." He asked but it was more of a statement. He gently ran his knuckles down my cheek and the feeling of his warmth on my skin set me on fire.

"Open up your legs for me Isabella." I spread my legs keeping my feet flat on the bed. "Wider baby. I want to see your pussy." Edward's voice was demanding and dripped of lust so I had no choice but to spread wider. I listened intently waiting to feel him on me but I could only hear him walking around the bed. The anticipation was excruciating and he was the only thought in my mind.

"Jesus baby, your pussy is actually dripping." My face heated and flushed red because just the sound of his voice turned me on and I had no control over my arousal. "Fuck Isabella, I can smell you from here. You're making this so much harder for me." I felt the truth in his words as he pressed his erection up against my bent leg.

"Edward" I moaned out in need.

"No Isabella. I'm in control here. Just relax and let me make you feel good." And his erection was gone and I couldn't feel him near me. I also couldn't see to find him.

"Put your hand on your pussy Isabella and spread those lips open for me baby." I reached down and felt myself and pushed my folds aside to open myself up to him.

"You have the most perfect pussy I've ever seen love. So soft and pink. So fucking inviting." As he said this I felt one finger enter me without warning. The sudden intrusion made my hips buck up and a moan escaped from deep in my throat. But as quickly as his finger entered me it left me.

"No, please." I didn't really know what I was pleading for at that point. I just needed him. Any part of him. And then I felt the bed dip and could feel Edward's body heat next to me.

"What are you thinking about love?" He breathed into my ear before he took my earlobe in between his lips and sucked.

"You. Nothing but you."

"Good girl." He whispered. "Now put both your hands above your head and don't move them." I did as I was told and laid in front of him, exposed, wanton, and completely trusting of him.

He leaned forward and began licking my breasts again. Not being able to see him gave every touch such a deeper impact on my skin and my senses. I could feel him slowly trail the tips of his fingers down my abdomen and over my pelvic bone stopping directly above my clit.

"Tell me you know I love you." He demanded, his hand not moving at all.

"You do. You love me so much." I cried out. And only after he heard my words did he slowly but firmly begin to stroke my clit with his fingers. He stroked it, swirled around it, rubbed it and eventually slipped two fingers into my now sopping pussy all while lavishing my nipples with his tongue.

"I can already feel how close you are love." He murmured into my chest. He was so right. He knew every part of my body and exactly what I needed when I needed it. All of me was tensing in anticipation of what was about to happen. My stomach heated and I attempted to grab his hair only to have his free hand take both my wrists and hold them above my head.

"Edward" I shouted while teetering on the edge needing something.

"Cum for me now Isabella." And that was it, the tone of his voice sent me straight over the edge as white spots appeared in my vision, my toes curled and I struggled for breath as my orgasm shook through my body leaving me as boneless writhing mess.

As I struggled to regulate my breathing and gain some control over my body I felt his tongue, hot and firm pushing into my pussy. Every part of me was so sensitive every lick made me jump. I think I begged him to stop but nothing happened.

"Edward." I pleaded knowing I was about to explode again from the intense way he was licking me and fucking me with his tongue and mouth.

"Just feel baby, only focus on this, just let me make you feel good." He said as he took each of his massive hands and held me down by my hips. Just as I was about to come I felt his fingers on my clit but his tongue was gone and my senses overwhelmed me. I didn't know what he was doing or what to expect so I just trusted in him and let me orgasm take over. As soon as I did I felt him push into me. My pussy clenched around him as waves of pleasure rushed out of me only to be spurred on by the invasion of Edward's cock thrusting into me drawing out the longest orgasm of my life.

I tried to grab for him but felt him take my hands in one of his and push them above my head again. As my body began to settle down again he began long slow and sure strokes in and out of me. He pushed in bringing our hips together as he covered my body with him own.

"There's nothing I love more than being one with you Bella." He whispered in my ear and then began kissing me. He was slow and gentle as he sucked on my lips and pressed his tongue into my mouth finding my own tongue. He thrusts were sure and deep as he continued to take me, making me his over and over again and I gave myself willingly to him.

"You have such trust in me. Such faith. I love you more than life Bella." He continued to whisper while licking and sucking his way up and down my neck. I wanted desperately to touch him but he was in complete control. He picked up his pace and I felt myself getting closer again, faster than before.

"Bella!" He shouted and I knew he wanted me to come.

"I'm there baby." I responded as he plunged into me and my orgasm took hold hard and fast while he continued to pound into me.

"I'm, I'm cumming." He whispered into my ear and bit down on my neck as his body stilled and I could feel him release inside me soaking me with his cum. He fell down on top of me and I reveled in the feeling of his body weighing me down. He eventually rolled over, pulling me to him and began stroking my hair.

"Are you okay love? I didn't hurt you did I?" I smiled up at my husband amazed that he may play the hard domineering role at times, but he was always the caring, overprotective love of my life no matter what.

"I'm perfect baby. Absolutely perfect." I reassured him.

We laid in the bed in a peaceful silence just holding each other. Words weren't necessary. We just felt each other. It wasn't until a while later that Edward looked down at me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Bella, will you think about having another baby with me soon?" The question did not surprise me, but the tender and hopeful look on his face made my heart melt. I smiled up at him and nodded. The smile that broke across his face was priceless and I would do anything to keep it there every day of his life. And then I reality hit me and I realized I never took the time to fill the prescription for the pill.

"Actually Edward, I completely forgot to get the prescription Dr. G gave me filled. Oh my god I can't believe how irresponsible that is." I really couldn't. I'd always been so careful with my birth control but so much had been happening lately it must have just slipped my mind.

"Really?" He questioned as if in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I wasn't going behind your back-"

"Bella, don't even think that. I know you would never be deceitful." He shook his head and gave me a huge smile. "I'm just so glad you forgot." He pulled me even closer to him and gave me the most searing kiss possible.

"Just remember what Dr. G said Edward. It will be a lot harder for me to get pregnant while I'm breast feeding."

"I know baby, and there's no pressure so please don't worry about anything. It will happen when it's supposed to, I'm just so fucking happy the possibility is there."

As if a reminder of what we were discussing we heard Anthony whimper over the baby monitor.

"I'll take care of him. You rest for a bit, okay love?" And without waiting for me to answer Edward jumped up from the bed, grabbed a pair of boxers and made his way to tend to our son. It wasn't long after that I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella love, Bella wake up baby." Edward was gently caressing my cheek as I began to wake. He was in the bed next to me bouncing Anthony on his lap.

"I drew you a bath love. Charlie and Esme will be here in about an hour."

"Okay, how's he doing?"

"Perfect, we've just being hanging out. You know, male bonding." Edward laughed as he snuggled in and kissed Anthony on the forehead.

I got up and slipped into the bath still relaxed from our previous activities. Whatever they are going to throw at us, I know we can handle. Plus, my father is a brilliant defense attorney and I feel good having him on our side. Most importantly, they're just here to ask questions about what happened. We have nothing to hide. I finished up in the bath after soaking for a bit and made my way to the closet to get dressed.

"Bella, do you remember Jason Jenks?" Edward called from the bedroom. The name sounded extremely familiar to me so I searched my memory to try and place him.

"The really sweaty guy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Edward laughed. I'd met Jenks a few times. He was very nice and respectful but walked around in a constant state of nervousness profusely sweating no matter what the temperature was. I left the closet now in a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt and joined my husband and son on the bed.

"I just need you to know that if anything were ever to happen, you need to contact him for anything okay?" My stomach dropped and I looked up at Edward, fear written all over my face.

"Don't Bella. I'm not worried, but we've just never discussed this before. Jenks is my go to guy for anything financial and anything that I need, well, looked into a little further. You and Anthony are completely taken care of and I'm not worried about anything, just know Jenks is the man you call if you ever need anything. His number is programmed into your phone." Edward's confident eyes never left mine as he spoke and I couldn't help but to be relieved by that.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Jesus, I think my boy just blew up his diaper!" Edward shouted and then started waiving the air around Anthony. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Go get ready, I'll take care of this." I picked a stinky Anthony up and watched as Edward pulled off his sweat pants and walked to the bathroom as naked as the day he was born. My husband had an ass that just begged to be nibbled on. The sensations of being blindfolded and fucked coursed through my body and I had to sit down. We'd definitely be trying that again.

**EPOV**

I jumped in the shower and laughed at the whimper Bella let out when I stripped down in front of her. I still enjoyed teasing her any chance I could get. I was once worried having a child would put a strain on our sex lives, but the woman was insatiable and I was a very happy man. And the knowledge that every time I made love to my wife I could get her pregnant made me ecstatic. I wanted to fill our home with little babies created from the love I shared with Bella. Having Anthony was a defining moment in my life and every minute I spent with him was precious to me. Just watching him grow, watching him getting stronger every day, and developing his own personality was amazing. And nothing was more beautiful to me than watching Bella becoming a mother.

I finished up my shower and dressed and made my way down to the great room. I could hear Charlie and Bella talking and I stopped to listen as soon as I heard Renee's name. Sure, I was snooping, but I tried to reason it was more of watching out for how my wife was going to be feeling so I could handle the situation.

"I understand she's your wife, but I don't want her near me or my son. And if I were you, I'd definitely keep her away from Edward as well." Bella was laughing a little so I figure all was well and entered the room.

"Bella, you have to understand she didn't mean any harm. She just-"

"She doesn't think Dad. Plain and simple. She doesn't think about anyone but herself and that's not the kind of person I want around my child. He should be her first priority and until he is, she needs to stay away."

I walked up to a frustrated Charlie and shook his hand. "I can't say I disagree with the wife." I tried to joke but Charlie understood and nodded his head in agreement.

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity. Emmett and Jasper arrived saying they were contacted by the NYPD to also be questioned since they were at the scene. Esme showed up and made sure Bella was okay and took Anthony to go play in the nursery. I poured my boys and father-in-law a scotch and we all joked around until Detective Sam Uley from the NYPD showed up.

Bella greeted him at the door and he seemed polite enough. We moved into the dining room and sat around the gigantic table that had hosted numerous happy family meals in the past.

"Gentleman, ma'am. I'm simply here to get your statements regarding what happened. This isn't an interrogation, I just need your statements for the case files." The guy seemed nervous sitting across from the four of us with Charlie at the head of the table.

"We understand. Just please begin so we can get this over with. I have a child to take care of." My confident wife was in full form.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, please start from the beginning and let me know the event that lead up to the death of Victoria Thomas."

So Bella began. She told the detective about Anthony's appointment with Dr. Luke. She told him about the van that pulled up in front of them. She wiped a tear away when she told him about Johnny being shot. I watched her as she told him about being in the car while the bullets were flying and I felt the anger growing inside my body. When she began to tell the detective about her decision to leave Anthony with Alec I had to get up from the table. It turned my stomach to listen to Bella's words of fear and question her decision. The anger took over every fiber of my being as I watched the detective impassively write notes from time to time.

It was then that everyone turned to hear a banging on the front door as the phone rang. I immediately stomped towards the front of the house angry that anything was interrupting this process, I wanted it over and done with as soon as possible. I swung the door open to find Agents Black and Clearwater standing outside with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Edward, the FBI are…" Bella didn't need to finish her sentence as she stood there and looked at Jacob and Leah. They proceeded to walk into the house without being invited.

"We're taking over the investigation." Jacob explained. It was then that Detective Uley came into the foyer and a pissing contest over jurisdiction ensued. Bella and I returned to the dining room with the arguing law enforcement agents and my anger started to dissipate. Watching the three flunkies fighting over who was going to question us was actually rather amusing. Even Charlie couldn't hold back his laughter. Emmett excused himself to fix a snack and Jasper just sat back and started playing with his phone.

"Look, this is ridiculous, not to mention completely unprofessional. I have a headache and a child to take care of and you people are guests in my home. Detective Uley, please continue your questioning. Black and Clearwater, you can leave." Bella was pissed.

"No Bella. The FBI is getting involved. We aren't leaving." Leah sat down next to the detective.

"It's Mrs. Cullen to all of you." Bella sat back down and called for Emmett who came back into the dining room with an entire container of warmed up lasagna and one fork.

"Wha'd I miss?" He asked with a mouthful full of my wife's delicious food.

"It looks like the FBI will be sitting in during the questioning." Charlie explained and gave the three officers a pointed look. "You're not putting my family through this more than once so ask what you need and this ends here. Anything else will be conducted through my office."

"Mrs. Cullen, can you please continue?" Detective Uley questioned.

"Nope, she's going to have to start from the beginning." Jacob stated and then laughed at her. It took everything in me not to jump up and punch the fucker in the face.

"Not a problem." Bella countered never letting Jacob get to her and began her story again. She finished with explaining how Victoria was determined to take Anthony, how she shot her and finally how Victoria lunged or her and she began to pass out as Victoria stabbed her.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't actually see Victoria stab you?" Leah asked.

"She lunged for me and then stabbed me. There's no doubt in my mind. I was there, I know what happened." Bella confirmed.

"But you didn't actually see Victoria stab you with the knife?" Leah continued.

"It couldn't have been anyone else." Bella almost laughed at the ridiculous questioning from Clearwater.

"That's enough. Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, can you please start from the beginning and let us know the events of the day?" Detective Uley indicated.

So I began my story. I left out the details of taking Carlos to the warehouse and the shootout that occurred there. There was absolutely no way they needed that information, or would ever be able to find anything at the warehouse once my cleaners took care of the place as they were supposed to. I proceeded to explain the frantic call I received from Christopher and Bella and my rush to the penthouse with Emmett and Jasper. I told of finding the doorman Bobby dead at his desk and Christopher stabbed in the great room. I then described how I saw Victoria lunge for and stab my wife and how I jumped for her, pulled her off Bella as she stabbed me and then I broke her neck. I also explained my desperation in search of Anthony while trying to keep Bella conscious. My explanation was simple and to the point.

"So you admit you killed Victoria Thomas?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, I think that's all we need. Mr. Cullen, you're under arrest for the murder of Victoria Thomas." Jacob stood while he was speaking and pulled his handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Slow down there. This was clearly a case of self-defense. Victoria had a knife she was obviously not afraid to use. She stabbed both of them. This is a justifiable homicide. Mr. Cullen was defending his wife and himself, not to mention he believed his child was in the house at the time and still in danger." Charlie argued.

"I would have to agree. I'll have to take these statements back to the DA and you'll be hearing from his office." Detective Uley closed his notebook and stood to leave.

"You'll do no such thing Uley. The FBI is taking him in for murder. Today." Black was getting angry and was eyeing me with an evil smirk.

"You have nothing Black. Absolutely nothing. You're not taking him anywhere." At this point Bella was out of her seat and yelling at him.

"That's where you're wrong Mrs. Cullen. There were no finger prints on the knife. I checked it myself." Black responded. And there it was. He was playing dirty, using anything he could to try to take me down.

"You son of a bitch! You fucking dirty bastard. That's impossible and you know it." I pulled Bella close to me worried she was going to jump across the table and beat the shit out of Black yet again.

"Isabella, without fingerprints on the knife, there's no way to determine who stabbed you. And you said so yourself you were in and out of consciousness when you were actually stabbed. You can't say with one hundred percent certainty it was Victoria who stabbed you." Leah was calm and talking in a soft tone, almost as if she was talking to a child.

"It couldn't have been anyone else. What are you fucking stupid? She came at with the knife in her hands. How can you say there were no fingerprints? I saw her holding it." Bella shouted back.

"That's very simple. We believe your husband stabbed you, killed the woman, and stabbed his leg to make it look like it was Victoria. He then wiped his prints off the knife. I told you it was only a matter of time until his violent tendencies were taken out on you." Leah explained.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bella actually began laughing. Laughing hard. "You think Edward would hurt me? Stab me? Have you actually lost your minds?" Bella's laughter was a little infectious and if I hadn't been so fucking furious about the absurdity of the FBI's theory I would have given a chuckle also.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Edward Cullen would never lay a hand on my daughter. We all know the lengths the man goes to trying to protect her." Charlie began to argue.

"I think you all need to leave." I stated. I was pissed and just wanted the fuckers out of my house.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, we're not going anywhere without you. You're a danger to your wife and child. Without proof Victoria stabbed Isabella, and without fingerprints, there is a very real possibility it was you. You're under arrest for the death of Ms. Thomas and charges made be brought on the attempt of your wife's life." Leah explained.

Jacob came around the table and attempted to put the hand cuffs on me.

"You need to stop this nonsense right now. No judge will ever agree with this. You'll never get an indictment. This was a clear case of self-defense." Charlie was pissed and yelling at everyone now. Emmett and Jasper were looking on in disbelief and there was a look on Bella's face that I actually couldn't place, but it scared the ever living shit out of me.

"Edward Cullen, you have the right to remain silent…" And Jacob went on while placing the handcuffs on me and steering me towards the front door.

"NOOOOO. You get off him. You leave my husband alone!" Bella was now screaming, tears angrily making their way down her face and she was running for us. She clung on to me and grabbed at me as if her life depended on it. Emmett came up behind her and attempted to pry her off me. Charlie was beside her and started talking to her in a soft calm voice.

"Bella honey, everything is going to be okay. They'll have to bring him before a judge in the morning to arraign him. He'll be released on bail and then they'll try for an indictment. They aren't going to get it Bella. Think like the lawyer you are for a minute sweetie. You know this case is shit." Bella listened to her father's words through her tears and my fucking heart broke for her.

"But they can't take him away from me." She looked up at me and my heart hurt seeing the desperation written all over her face. "I can't be without you. We need you."

I leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's only for one night love. I'll be home tomorrow. Please, you need to stay strong for Anthony. I need you to do that for me Bella. I love you, they aren't going to keep me from you and our little boy. I promise you." Black started pushing me out the front door and I stopped him. "Just wait you fucking animal." I shouted at him.

"Charlie, make sure she's okay." He nodded and I looked over to see Esme standing in the doorway with tears on her cheeks. "Mom, please, don't leave her alone. I don't want her left alone."

"We'll be with her son. Just be safe." She nodded to me and headed over to envelope my crying wife into her arms. As the FBI pushed me out of my house I could hear Bella's loud wails and promised myself these two weren't going to live much longer for hurting my family the way they were right now.

I sat in the back of the government issued car and began thinking. Black obviously tampered with the evidence at the crime scene. I knew the fucker was corrupt, but I just didn't think he'd go that far. I'd have to have Emmett or Jasper bring Tanya down from upstate to see what else she knew about him and what we could do to take him out.

As I sat in the holding cell later that night I began to panic when thinking about Bella and Anthony. The hurt the situation had caused her and the events of the past few days had to be taking a toll on her. I knew my wife was a strong woman, fierce even, but one person could only handle so much. I paced the small cell and tried to calm my nerves and every part of me that wanted to strange every person in the building and run home to my wife.

Charlie eventually showed up and sat down while loosen his tie. He looked worn out and angry.

"Bella?" It hurt to even ask, but I had to know how she was doing.

"Carlisle came over and gave her something to calm her down. She's very upset Edward. Esme is watching Anthony. Look Edward, their case is crap." I interrupted him.

"Black's tampering with the evidence. There's no way that knife didn't have her prints on it."

"I figured as much. I only worry what else he has up his sleeve. Regardless, you'll be arraigned at ten tomorrow morning and we should be able to get bail, that is, if the knife is the only evidence they have."

"Contact Joseph Jenks. Tell him see what he can find out. He knew a few people at the FBI." I instructed as Charlie nodded. "Bella has his number." I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm worried about her Charlie."

He simply nodded in agreement. That only made my skin crawl. Bella and I were always our strongest together. We never spent time apart. I could count on two hands the number of nights we've slept separately since we first got together. I could only hope tonight would be the only night that would happen.


	37. Chapter 37

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 37**

**BPOV**

They took him away. Just cuffed him and walked him out of our home. The smug look on Black's face made me want to commit murder. And Leah. Christ, I'm beginning to think the woman is delusional. She actually tried to hug me while telling me I'd be safe now. I just pushed her off of me screaming every name I could think of at her. Safe from what? A husband who loves me and would give his own life to protect his family? A man who takes every precaution possible and has me riding around in an armored car that saved my life and the life of his son? Safe. I wanted to kill her. If anything she just made me vulnerable.

And the idea the knife didn't have any fingerprints was preposterous. Their entire case was ridiculous. Charlie kept telling me over and over again to look at this from the point of a lawyer but that was just so hard to do when it was my family they were fucking with. I couldn't function without Edward. We never spent time apart. The idea of him spending the night in a jail cell made my skin crawl. My beautiful and loving husband locked up like a common criminal.

I'm not naïve enough to think Edward was a model citizen. Far from it, but what they were accusing him of was downright wrong. Attempted murder charges. If I wasn't so upset, the thought would have made me laugh.

The worst part was the look in his eyes before he was pushed out of the house. The absolute concern and fear for me because he knew I couldn't be without him. He knew how badly I needed him. The terror in his voice insisting that I wasn't left alone, that someone watch out for me. Edward knows I'm a strong woman, I can be independent and fierce, but he also knows my weakness is not having him next to me. We're one person, one soul, one strength. We don't survive without the other. His eyes told me he knew that, they told me I still had to be strong for our son and he knew how hard that was going to be for me.

"You feeling a little better?" Esme asked. Her look was one of concern and her own personal fear. Her son was in jail and I wasn't functioning enough to take care of my own little boy properly.

"Yeah. Just scared. They're playing dirty Esme. Real dirty." I moved to sit on the couch still feeling a little loopy from the anti-anxiety pill Carlisle insisted on me taking. Esme rightfully didn't want me handling Anthony after that.

"I know Bella. But Charlie's a good lawyer. There's no way he's going to let them get away with this." I know she was trying to comfort me, but her statement sounded more like a question.

"Why don't you head on up to bed. I'll watch Anthony in the morning for the arraignment." Esme tried to insist. But then the door opened and I knew Charlie was back from seeing Edward. I jumped up and ran to him.

"How is he?" Charlie looked down and gave me a tired smile and hugged me.

"He's fine Bella. He's just worried about you." Charlie shook his head and laughed a little. "The two of you are so much alike it's almost scary. They're bringing him before the Judge tomorrow at 10 o'clock. You need to be there."

"Of course I'll be there. And we'll take him home right?" I needed the confirmation from Charlie. I needed to know this wasn't going to go on longer than tonight.

"He should make bail. They don't even have an indictment Bella. They'll have to convene a grand jury to get one. And their evidence is shit Bella. You know this. Just because the knife no longer has fingerprints on it doesn't automatically mean someone else stabbed you."

"They aren't even taking into account Bobby and Christopher."

"You're right Bella. We should have the security footage from downstairs pulled. It probably shows Victoria killing him. I need the number to a Jason Jenks. Edward wants him to look into a few things. Also, he wants Tanya brought down from upstate." My stomach rolled at the thought of that bitch back in the city and actually being in a position where we needed her help. I hated having her around my husband but if the alternative was not having Edward home, I'd deal with it.

I found my phone and gave Charlie the number he needed. Jasper came into the room and talked to Charlie for a little while. Emmett had gone home to be with Rose and Alice was coming over to the house to stay with us. I didn't want to be alone. Charlie eventually left agreeing to meet us at the courthouse in the morning.

Alice eventually showed up and busied herself with finding a suitable outfit for me to wear in the morning. I think she was just trying to keep her mind occupied. I made my way upstairs and was stopped by Jasper.

"We're here for you Bella. And Edward's tough. He's going to be fine tonight. Just tried to get some rest and we'll bring him home in the morning." I wiped a single tear from my cheek and hugged my good friend.

"Thank you Jasper. For everything." I couldn't say much more and just went to check in on my sleeping son. After covering his tiny body with the blanket I looked down and saw Kaiser sleeping under the crib. I sat down on the floor and she crawled into my lap as if sensing I needed her comfort. As I ran my hand over her head and scratched her ears I felt myself starting to relax. I had to keep myself strong for Edward and Anthony. I couldn't breakdown in self-pity that my husband was in jail. I always knew in the back of my head law enforcement was a threat. I was just tired. Tired of the constant threats to my family. I desperately wanted to go back to earlier in the day, laying in Edward's arms discussing having more children. The memory made me smile and I gave Kaiser a big huge before making my way across the hall to the bedroom. I knew she'd stay in the nursery and watch over Anthony.

I tried desperately to sleep that night. I ended up tossing and turning holding Edward's pillow to me breathing in his scent. Sleep never came. I woke early and fed my son in the rocking chair in the nursery. I was grateful he was blissfully unaware of the turmoil his family was currently dealing with. While watching him eat I tried to find the strength I would need to deal with the arraignment.

"Good morning Bella dear. Were you able to get any rest?" Esme walked into the nursery with a steaming cup of tea for me. The woman was a born nurturer.

"Not really. You?" She simply laughed and shook her head no.

"Bella, you should know it's all over the morning news. I'm sorry dear." Just the look on her face told me it was bad. I could only imagine the crap the media was saying.

"I'll take him dear. You need to get ready. Emmett and Jasper said they'd take you to the courthouse. They're expecting it to be a zoo." I gave Anthony a kiss and handed him over to Esme.

I went through my morning routine without even thinking about what I was doing. I felt like I was in a daze. I dressed in a robe after my shower and ventured into the bedroom. I couldn't help it, I turned on the morning news. The well-dressed female reporter with perfect hair was talking about my husband.

"_In continuation of our breaking news from this morning, we now have the mug shot of Edward Cullen taken late yesterday evening after being arrested for the murder of a woman in his Park Avenue penthouse."_

A photo of Edward at the police station was splashed across the screen. I could see the anger in his eyes and my heart broke for him.

"_Details of the case and arrest are still coming in slowly. We do know Isabella Cullen was admitted to Lenox Hill hospital suffering from a stab wound after the incident and released the next day. All reports indicate the Cullen baby was not injured." _

Anthony's picture was again displayed on the TV. The same picture that appear in Page 6 and the same picture Victoria showed me when she attacked me. My anger for Renee flared again and I knew it would take me a long time, if ever, to get over her actions.

"_We do have an anonymous source with the FBI that has stated more charges will be brought against the alleged mob boss for the injuries to Mrs. Cullen and possibly her bodyguard leading us to believe this may have been a case of domestic violence. We will be on the scene at this morning's arraignment to get further details. As always, News Channel 5 will bring you the news first. Jack?" The blond looked to her co-anchor who started laughing. _

"_So they're charging him for the injuries to his wife? Sounds a little strange if you ask me Cheryl. Didn't we investigate a bunch of incidents involved Mrs. Cullen and his protection of her earlier in the year?" _

"_We did Jack, and I agree it sounds odd, but this is confirmed information from a source with the FBI." _

I couldn't listen anymore. Jacob or Leah were obviously leaking false information to the media. Fucking dirty feds.

"Here." Alice was standing next to me holding a few tissues. I didn't even realize I was crying. "I'll do you hair and make-up if you'd like." I just nodded in agreement. "It's going to work out Bella. They can't get away with this shit." I desperately wanted to believe her but even Alice wasn't her perky self. She was quiet and had a lost look on her face.

I followed her into the bathroom as she put my hair in rollers and gave my face a light dusting of makeup. We didn't talk much, just found comfort in each other's presence.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked while she was taking my hair down.

"I'll be with you guys. Jasper doesn't want me around the media, but Charlie wants to show family support because of the way the media is twisting this. He really wants Esme there, but she refuses to leave Anthony with anyone else. And well, Charlie knows you would think the same thing." I had to laugh at that because there was no ways I was trusting my son's care to one of the house guards. "Rose will be there too, but Emmett is having her escorted in through the basement. He doesn't want her to deal with any stress from the reporters and she refuses to stay home." Typical Rose, and I knew Emmett wasn't going to stoke that fire.

"There, I think you look perfect. Just give them hell Bella and we'll bring him home." I stood up and gave her a hug. I couldn't help but find a little confidence in Alice.

We all made our way down the waiting SUVs. The guardian had been taken in for a new paint job but Emmett had arranged security for us. I climbed into the middle SUV with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Michael and watched as numerous other men all dressed in overly expensive suits barreling into the remaining vehicles.

"Hey Smarty B, this might get ugly, but we aren't leaving your side okay?" Emmett was trying to goof around but even he looked nervous. "You know the drill. Just tuck yourself into my side and ignore them. Your father just wants them to know you're there showing your support." I simply nodded and then out of nowhere started laughing manically. Carlisle put his arm on my knee.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked. I tried to calm down because I knew I was scaring everyone but it was just too much.

"This is just so absurd. I'm sorry, the idea that he would hurt me. I can't help it. It's truly laughable." Apparently I was the only one who thought so since I just kept getting strange looks. The sad thing was I knew the only other person who would be laughing along with me at the irony of the situation would be Edward. That thought sobered me up enough to get Carlisle to stop calling for a straight jacket.

The caravan of cars eventually slowed and I looked out the window and took in the scene. News vans, reports, and photographers were everywhere. They were following a few suits up the steps of the Federal Courthouse and I could already hear them shouting. Alice squeezed my head and the doors to the SUV were swung open as Jasper jumped out first. He pulled Alice to him in such a protective way it hurt to watch. Emmett then jumped out tucking me under his arm as I made my way out of the car. The reporters immediately descended as we began our trek up the steps.

"_Mrs. Cullen, is it true your husband stabbed you?"_

"_Was there an intruder in the house Bella?"_

"_Has Mr. Cullen always been violent with you?" _

"_Is it true you were having an affair with a co-worker?" _

"_Is your son a bastard child?" _

The last question caused me to stop. The rage ran through my veins and I felt myself turn evil. I whipped my head around looking for the asshole who asked if my son wasn't Edwards. I found him a few feet away from me holding a microphone and recorder. TV cameras were everywhere.

"Just ignore it Bella. Keep moving hon." Emmett was pushing me forward but everyone was moving with us. And then the dick asked the question again.

"Is the supposed Cullen baby a bastard Isabella?" I lunged at the guy smacking him across the face and screaming words that didn't even register in my mind first. Emmett immediately pulled me away and lifted me by my shoulders rushing me up the steps until we were in the safety of the building's foyer. I was shaking furiously and crying.

"How could they say things like that about him? He's just a baby?" I was asking no one and everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie's bombing voice was heard throughout the foyer. I saw Jasper pull him aside and explain as Alice tried to calm me down and fix me up.

"I'm just glad you hit in Mama B. God know I wanted to tear his limps apart." Emmett was of course the only one finding the humor in the situation.

"Bella, what were you thinking? The media is spinning this as domestic violence and you hit a reporter? You need to think child. Christ, let's go, we're going to be late." Charlie's reprimand was not lost on me. I was out of line and never should have showed weakness, but I couldn't help it. They were talking about my son. I couldn't regret being defensive when it came to him.

We were eventually led into the courtroom where Rose was waiting with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Way to go Rocky!" She snickered at me. I couldn't help but smile a little. That was until the side doors were open and my husband was led out by four officers. I immediately ran to him and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug over the waist high barrier.

I felt his warm strong hands caress my cheeks and his gently lips press into mine and relief flooded my system.

"Jesus baby, are you okay? I've been so worried." Edward whispered as he gently laid his forehead on mine.

"I'm better now baby. We missed you last night." I couldn't keep my hands off him. I knew it had only been a night, but the fear of what this could mean made me feel desperate. He pulled me close to him and looked to the rest of our family. "Esme is with Anthony." I told him. He simply nodded and motioned for Emmett to come near.

"Is it true there was a scuffle outside? Who started it?" Edward asked and I immediately shot my head up.

"Um, that would be me. I'm sorry. I know it looks bad but they were talking about Anthony and I couldn't help it." I tried to explain and watched as Edward's face broke out into a huge smile that soon filled the courtroom with his laughter.

"I leave you alone for one day and you get into a fight with a reporter? Priceless Bella." He continued to laugh until I felt him tense up and looked over to where he was directing his attention. Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater had entered the courtroom with a short middle aged man who immediately found Charlie.

"Mr. Swan, pleased to meet you. I'm Federal Prosecutor Eric Banner. I'll be handling this case." The man stuck out his hand for Charlie to shake while looking over at Edward and me. We had nothing to say to him.

A few minutes and a few more hugs later, I was instructed to take my seat as the bailiff announced the arrival of the judge. I immediately went into lawyer mode as I focused on bringing my husband home. The judge approached the bench and instructed us to be seated. I slowly sat back down as I scanned the courtroom and a familiar face appeared in the back of the room shaking his head. It was clear as day Detective Sam Uley had a problem with these proceedings as well.

**EPOV**

The 9 by 5 jail cell was going to make me go insane. The only thing I could do in here was pace. And I didn't do that very well. It wasn't that I couldn't handle being in jail. I could handle just about anything, except being away from Bella. If the wife was here, I'd be fine. Knowing she was at the house and I was here was driving me insane. Was she okay? Did my enemies know she was there without me? And Anthony. I felt like a piece of shit knowing that I had a son and I was currently in jail. What would he think of me when he grew up?

Fuck.

I knew Bella wasn't going to handle this well. The woman had an amazing strength, but I knew for a fact no matter what, she still needed me, just as I needed her. As I wouldn't sleep, I knew she wouldn't sleep. It was almost impossible to lay down without her. My body craved hers, my skin longed to feel hers next to me. Her soft breast pushed up against my ribs as her head rested on my chest. Her steady breathing and sometimes soft murmuring of my name. And I was missing it all because of that fucking asshole Jacob Black. He signed his own death certificate with this bullshit.

I knew this shit would eventually be handled. They could try what they wanted but this was a clear case of self-defense. If need be, Jenks would find some shit on Black or Clearwater and at last resort there was always bribing a juror. I was not going down this way and I refused to be separated from Bella and Anthony.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see this. The impenetrable Edward Cullen behind bars." That fucking mutt Black was walking towards my cell. I tried to suppress my anger and sat down on the small cot in the cell. I couldn't let him get to me.

"So Cullen, how's it feel to finally be caught. I promised you this would happen." Black continued. I said nothing. I didn't even look at him.

"I wonder how that sexy wife of yours is dealing with you in here. Don't worry, I'll be sure to drop by and check on her every couple of days for you." I balled my hands into fists and could feel my blood rushing through my veins like fire.

"Looking for another broken nose?" I asked unable to resist. Black stopped laughing and I looked up at him. "Leave her alone Black. This is between you and me. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

"Threating a federal agent Cullen? We can always add that to the list of charges we'll be filing against you." I just laughed. I had no doubt Bella would kick the guys ass if he showed up at the house.

"I just stopped by to let you know you should get comfortable in here. Now that I've got you locked up, I'll do anything to keep you here. Anything Cullen." I could see the anger in his eyes but I just continued to laugh.

"Threating an alleged mob boss Black?" I threw his words back at him and watched him shake his head. He had nothing and if he planned on tampering with more evidence I'd find a way to take his dirty ass down.

"It's a promise Cullen. Now, I have to be heading out. Big day tomorrow. I'm the Fed who took down the mob boss. The media loves me. Plus, I think they might want to hear a little about why you're in here. It's never too early to taint the potential jury pool. You have a good night."

I watched Black walk away and cursed the steel bars protecting him from me. I wanted nothing more than to rip off his head with my bare hands. I continued to pace and work things out in my head until morning when Charlie showed up with a new suit for me. As I changed, Charlie filled me in on what was going on.

"The media is all over this. I think your friend may have been talking to them." I nodded.

"Yeah, he dropped for a visit last night. He alluded to talking to the media."

"Well, he's trying to spin it as domestic violence. I have the family coming to show support. They'll most likely ask for high bail but I didn't figure that would be a problem. I also spoke to Jenks. He's on board and already trying to find something on Black. And Emmett is working on getting Tanya back."

"Good, have Jasper talk to our friend with the FBI and see what he can find out. He'll know who you mean." Charlie just nodded his head. Charlie was a good man and brilliant attorney but he liked to keep things clean and by the book so I knew this was a little hard for him. But hell, they weren't playing fair so I wasn't going to either.

We eventually made it to the courthouse where the rent-a-cops were bitching about the media attention and a fight that happened outside. My only thoughts were of Bella's safety but Jasper and Emmett knew what they were doing. I trusted them to keep her safe.

When I finally saw her I knew her night was just as bad as mine. The dark circles under her eyes let me know she didn't sleep. She looked tiny and fragile and I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and take her out of this place. When she told me she got into a fight with a reporter I couldn't help but laugh. Bella's protectiveness of our son made me so proud. She had already proven she'd fight to the death to protect him so I wasn't at all surprised she'd hit a report for saying something rude.

The arraignment eventually started and I sat back and watched Charlie command the courtroom.

"Your honor, we ask for a dismissal of all charges against my client on the grounds of defense of self and defense of others. Victoria Thomas was an intruder in my client's home, stabbed a gentleman in the house and attacked and stabbed my client's wife. This is a clear case of self-defense and the FBI is only bringing these trumped up charges to garner media attention."

"On the contrary your honor, we have a dead woman in the home and a murder weapon with no finger prints. Mr. Cullen admitted to killing Victoria Thomas and the justification of self-defense is an issue of fact for a jury to decide. We have enough evidence to impanel a grand jury to bring these charges and more that may be coming." The federal prosecutor was on his feet arguing with Charlie's motion. I looked to the judge.

"Mr. Banner, you have 30 days to convene a grand jury and produce an indictment against Mr. Cullen. Where are you at on bail?"

"We request the defendant be remanded without bail." Banner responded. Charlie immediately cut in.

"Your honor, my client is a well-known business man in the community. He has a clean record, not even a speeding ticket. There is no basis for remand. We request you release him on his own recognizance or at the very most set a reasonable bail."

"Judge, the defendant is a mob boss in charge of a criminal empire with access to-"

"You honor, I'm sure Mr. Banner here understands he cannot defame my client in this court. Mr. Cullen has never been found to be a mob boss."

"I apologize your honor. Mr. Cullen is an alleged mob boss in charge of a criminal empire with access to millions of dollars and his own private jet. He is a flight risk of the highest degree. The only way to insure his presence at trial is remand."

I started shaking my head. The tension in the courtroom was palpable and I turned to see my beautiful wife silently crying in her seat while her eyes were shooting from the prosecutor to her father while they argued over my ability to flee, like that would ever happen.

"Your honor, Mr. Banner is being unreasonable. Mr. Cullen is a highly recognizable member of this community. He has multiple businesses that require his attention and a wife and small baby at home. He is not a flight risk and is more than willing to insure this with bail. I'm sure he'd also be happy to surrender his passport if it would please the court."

Banner began with another argument but the judge interrupted him.

"Enough. I agree Mr. Cullen is a flight risk. Mr. Banner, you have 30 days to bring formal charges. During that time, the defendant is remanded. Next case."

And that was it. I attempted to take a cleansing breath but that stopped the minute I heard my wife start yelling.

"You can't do that. You have no evidence. You can't just send him to jail." Bella was up and shouting and pointing at the judge. He began banging his gavel and yelling back at her.

"I can and I will. Mr. Swan, please get your guests in line." I stood and went over to Bella pulling her into my arms.

"They can't just take you away from me. I need you. Anthony needs you. Please." My heart broke listening to her. I held her close and rested my head in her hair taking in her scent.

"Shh baby. It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out. I'll be home before you know it." I tried to reassure her but I was even shocked by what happened and trying to process it myself.

"Mr. Cullen." The officers that brought me to the courthouse were now calling me to take me back. Panic ran through me at the thought of Bella alone. I looked around at the rest of my family. Charlie was arguing with the prosecutor while Jasper was holding a crying Alice. Rose just looked pissed while Carlisle and Emmett were quietly talking and looking back and forth between each other and Bella. Then I saw Jacob Black sitting across the courtroom smiling and talking to Agent Clearwater. His eyes caught mine and he began walking over to us.

"Don't worry Cullen, I'll keep an eye on her for you." I lunged for Jacob but Emmett pulled me back.

"Come on man, the media is right outside. Now's not the time." Emmett was right but it was that fucker Black that was responsible for this shit.

"He doesn't go near Bella. You understand me?"

"I got it man. Just be smart about this. We'll get him eventually." Emmett patted me on the shoulder. "We'll stay at the house with her. She'll do better with Rose and Alice there. We'll take care of her man." I looked over at Bella as she was crying in Carlisle's arms.

"Mr. Cullen, it's time to go."

"Just give me a minute officer." I walked up to Bella and pulled her as close to me as I could get her and pressed my lips against hers. She slowly opened her mouth and grabbed onto my arms. My tongue found hers and I could feel the love and worry radiating out of her and I poured each and every one of my feelings for her into the kiss. I slowly pulled away from her lips and began whispering in her ear.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen. It kills me to be apart from you but it won't be for long. We'll figure something out. I promise to come home to you soon. Alice and Rose are going to stay at the house with you. Please, please don't leave Michael's side and do whatever Jasper and Emmett tell you. I need you to be strong for Anthony love." I looked down at her tear stained face and tried to memorize every freckle and curve of her cheeks and nose. She was stunningly beautiful inside and out and I was the luckiest man in the world knowing she loved me with her entire heart and soul. She simply looked up at me and nodded in agreement.

"I love you Edward. So much. Please, please be safe in there and come back to me soon." I pulled her in for another heart scorching kiss and then turned her over to Carlisle.

"Watch over them will you?"

"Of course son. I'm sure Charlie will get this figured out." I nodded in agreement and allowed the police officers to lead me out of the courtroom. I looked back at Bella before I left and she gave me her brilliant smile of reassurance and I smirked back at her. It wasn't until I was in the hallway that I heard her begin to sob again.

**Author's note - I sincerely apologize for the delay in this chapter. We have an estimated five more chapters to go and maybe a sequel if there's interest in one. My unexpected business trip turned into a fantastic new job and I'm moving across the country. I'll be updating again in about three weeks or so once I get moved. I'm really sorry about the short break, but I promise to finish! I'm also thinking about a short Leah/Jacob outtake for the meantime if there's interest so put me on author's alert if you want it. **

**Thanks again to all those who review, alert, and favorite. You're the reason I keep writing! **


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

I've barely slept in three days. Charlie said it would take until today to get the paperwork through for me to visit Edward. Other than Anthony, that was the only thought that kept me going. I laid on the blanket in the living room and played with my son. He was the only reason for getting out of my bed in the mornings. I promised Edward I would stay strong for him and I would. Edward was going through enough and I didn't want him worrying about Anthony or me right now. But the simple fact was I could feel the depression setting in and it was taking all my strength to fight it off. I need to see him today. I needed to be near him again. I needed to feel him next to me.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had basically moved into the house. I felt so bad for uprooting their lives like this, but I needed them here. Luckily, they didn't seem to mind saying the house had everything they could ever want so I prayed they were making themselves comfortable. Esme and Carlisle came by every day to check on us. Carlisle wanted to prescribe something for me but I wanted to continue breastfeeding and didn't want to jeopardize that. Carlisle also forced me to eat while he was here. I only ate for Anthony's sake.

Charlie stopped by every night to let me know how Edward was doing. He also spent a lot of time talking to Emmett and Jasper and also Jason Jenks who had been at the house for the past three days. He was a nice enough guy, but he sweat more than any human alive and always seemed uncomfortable no matter what was going on. He would leave late at night and return early in the morning parking himself in Edward's office with Emmett and Jasper. I knew they were trying to find something on Black or Clearwater but it was too hard to listen in knowing that my Edward was still behind bars and not here with his family.

I personally just wanted to kill the both of them. We discussed my kidnapping and Black's involvement with Charlie a lot. I wanted to use it against him. Charlie thought it was too dangerous considering my kidnappers were murdered and disposed of. He didn't want to raise those questions. I just wanted my husband back and continued to argue with him about it. He finally lost his temper yelling at me to think with my head and be the lawyer I was trained to be instead of a distraught wife. His words hurt, but I knew he was coming from a good place. The fact was, Charlie couldn't handle tears, especially from his little girl.

I set those thoughts aside and continued to play with Anthony a while longer being sure to take a bunch of pictures of him to show to Edward when I got to the correction facility. Rose eventually came in to look after my son while I got ready for my visit with Edward.

"How much longer until he can at least sit up on his own? He seems so helpless." I couldn't help but crack a smile at my pregnant friend.

"A couple more months. Just be happy he's holding his head up on his own. You better get used to this, you aren't too far off." Rose rolled her eyes at me but I could see her nervousness in her smile. I knew she'd be fine, but I remembered all too well of being afraid of breaking my baby in the beginning too.

I ran off to dress in a cute pale pink and grey pant suit that hugged every curve of my body and I knew Edward loved. I clutched onto the heart shaped diamond that always hung around my neck and had recently been joined by a blue diamond representing Anthony as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired, slightly thinner, and pale, very pale. I added a little make up to try to hide the circles under my eyes but I knew Edward would still notice them.

Jasper and I climbed into the Guardian that had been fixed and returned. A new guy was driving but Michael was already waiting in the front. We were being led and followed by two black SUVs full of more body guards. They were everywhere now. It still made me sad to know Christopher was in the hospital instead of the car, but at least he was still alive. His girlfriend kept us updated on his condition and although he hadn't regained consciousness, he was still fighting and the longer he made it, the better his chances were. His survival was the only small miracle to come out of this mess.

We arrived at the federal detention center where Edward was being held. Charlie had insisted on protection for him in jail but he also assured me Edward had enough associates on the inside that he shouldn't have any problems. I walked up to the desk and signed in, and then I waited. Eventually an officer came over and found us in the waiting area.

"Mrs. Cullen, I apologize for you taking the time to come down here, but it appears your paperwork is missing." My heart dropped into my stomach and I began to panic. I needed to see him. It was the only thing keeping me together. I felt Jasper grab my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"Excuse me officer, what do you mean? Her paperwork for visitation was filed and agreed to by Mr. Cullen. There shouldn't be a problem."

"It appears the application for visitation has been lost in the system. It happens sometimes. You can fill out another application but it will be a few more days until we can get you into to see your husband. I apologize for the inconvenience." The officer actually looked nervous but I didn't care. I jumped up and started yelling.

"You can't do this. I need to see my husband. We filled everything out." I knew I must have looked like a caged animal finally being released into the wild, but then it hit me. I turned to Jasper. "They're doing this. Black and Clearwater. They're doing this on purpose!" I was starting to get hysterical and Jasper pulled me to him.

"We'll get this sorted Bella. I swear." He whispered. Then he started shouting. "We need to talk to your boss or someone." Jasper yelled. I didn't know if I was more stunned from hearing Jasper actually yell at someone or from what was going on.

"Very well. Mrs. Cullen please come with me and my supervisor will be with you shortly."

I followed the officer to a small clinical type room with a table and two ugly plastic chairs. I took a seat and waited as the guy instructed before he left. And I waited some more. I looked at the gorgeous Tiffany watch Edward surprised me with a few weeks ago and realized it had been in this room a good 30 minutes. I fingered the dial of the watch realizing everything I had was because of Edward. Everything. Not just the material things, but the love he always showed me and of course our son. There was no doubt in my mind I'd give all the possessions up just to have him back with me, with us.

The door opening pulled me from my thoughts as Leah Clearwater stepped into the room. I rolled my eyes in pure annoyance and I immediately became defensive.

"You can't keep me from him. I know you did this and you're not going to get away with it." The venom in my voice even scared me a little.

"Bella, your paperwork was lost. Truly. I looked into it myself. But if you think about it, this is the best thing for you right now. This is your chance to separate yourself from his controlling ways. Think about your son Bella. It's your responsibility to protect him."

As Leah's words swirled around my mind I tried to maintain control of myself. But the bitch continued talking.

"I'm only trying to help you Bella. You have to understand that. You were such a happy carefree girl when we were friends. But look at you now. You've been harmed multiple times because of him. You're thin and sickly looking." I couldn't handle it anymore and I cut her off.

"I look like this because I need my husband you bitch. You know nothing about my life or my marriage. Edward Cullen would give his life to keep me from harm. Everything he does it to protect myself and our son. You keeping me from him is what's hurting me. God you're so fucking stupid. I demand you let me see my husband now!"

"Bella, please settle down. You have to have the proper paperwork to see him and you don't. This is a federal detention center, we can't just let anyone in."

"You did this!" I looked at her and just yelled but she simply sat there staring at me with pity.

"No Bella, this happens sometimes. I swear to you I had nothing to do with this." I studied her face and couldn't help but think she was telling the truth.

"Then it was Jacob. He'll do anything to hurt Edward. I hope you know how dirty your partner is." Leah's head shot up and looked at me questioningly.

"Agent Black has an unblemished record. That's quite an accusation." I shook my head at her stupidity and chuckled darkly.

"You don't know do you?" I laughed even harder while she looked at me in disbelief. "He's dirty Leah. He was working with the Volturi family. And he wiped Victoria's prints off the knife. I know Victoria stabbed me. She stabbed Edward too. Jacob is behind this Leah and I'm going to take him down. You just better pray to God I can't find anything on you as well." I stood up to leave and Leah tried to stop me but I jumped back away from her.

"Don't you see how wrong you've got it Bella? He's poisoned your mind. Agent Black is just doing his job. And look at you. I swear sometimes you display clear signs of a victim of abuse." I openly laughed in her face for that one.

"Because I was Leah. Before I ever met the gentle man that is my husband. Fucking get the facts before you just jump to your stupid conclusions." And I turned and left the room to find Jasper talking to three guys in suits. He was shaking his head and frowned as soon as he saw me.

"Bella, this is Agent Ben Cheney. Ben, Mrs. Cullen." I shook the man's hand as he began talking and shook it politely.

"Mrs. Cullen, I want to apologize. I've called everyone I can but I can't get you in to see Mr. Cullen today. I will look into what happened with your application." I just nodded.

"Thank you." Jasper took me by the elbow and led me over to the desk to fill out another visitor application. When we were finished and back in the guardian Jasper handed me a handkerchief.

"Cheney's with us Bella. If anyone could have got you in it was him. He's already looking into Black so this didn't really surprise him. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Jasper. I just." I couldn't even finish. I felt defeated and the ache in my heart was the worst it had ever been. The depression was seeping in and the only balm to my aching heart and mind was being kept from me. I broke down in tears.

We arrived back at the house and everyone was quiet. I made my way up to the nursery and checked on Anthony and returned to my room. I wandered into Edward's closet and pulled down some of his sweatshirts putting them up to my face and taking in his scent. I needed him so badly. The thought of any more time away from him broke me. Strangled sobs ripped from my throat as I made my way to our bed. It no longer smelled like Edward but the sweatshirts helped. I laid down and let the depression in.

Rose brought Anthony in for the next two days to be fed but other than that, I couldn't get up. I couldn't do this without Edward. I stayed in the bed unable to sleep, but unable to live. Days stretched into nights and I didn't care. Alice crept into the bed at night and held me while I cried.

As I laid in the bed waiting to hear word that I could visit my husband I heard Charlie's voice coming from the hallway.

"Get up Bella. You need a shower. Let's go." He pulled back the covers and shook his head. "Look, I know you're upset, but this is ridiculous. You have a child to take care of. This ends now."

"Are you going to get me to my husband?" I was ashamed of my bitchy attitude, but I couldn't help it. Charlie was showing too much tough love right now.

"Yes, I am. Get ready." I jumped out of the bed.

"But how, I figured Black would just do it again."

"As of yesterday you're on the payroll of the firm again. You're his attorney now Bella, they can't keep you from seeing him now. I told you to think like a lawyer. Now go get ready."

I ran to the bathroom faster than I thought I could. I showered and dressed in record time and came out to find Charlie sitting on the couch in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm just so frustrated with all of this. And to see you like this just makes me so" he shook his head and looked up at me, "so angry. You're stronger than this Bella." I walked over to him and tried not to cry.

"I know Daddy. I just need him so much. I promise I'll try." Charlie nodded his head and we rushed out of the house to the waiting car.

My body radiated with excitement as we pulled up to the detention center. I was going to see my Edward. We entered the building but went to a different floor than last time. Federal agents were buzzing around as Charlie walked me up to the desk and requested to see Edward.

"Yes sir, we'll bring him up to the usual room. It will be just a few minutes. Who's this?"

"I'm Isabella Cullen. Mr. Cullen's attorney." I said as I pulled out my attorney registration card from the New York Supreme Court. The guy looked at it and just nodded his head. Charlie started leading us to the room as none other than Jacob Black stepped in his way.

"She doesn't have the proper clearance to visit." Black stated and shot me a wicked looking smile.

"And how would you know that Agent Black?" Charlie questioned. The smile dropped from Black's face and I hand to restrain myself from decking him. "Just as I thought." Charlie commented.

"She's not going in there." Black angrily spat out through his teeth.

"The hell I'm not jackass. My husband has a right to meet with his lawyers. That happens to include me. Not much you can do about that now is there?" And I fucking smirked at him and turned on my heels. As I walked away from him and towards my husband I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back. I didn't care, Charlie was right, it was time to start acting like Edward's attorney and take that fucker down in the process.

As we entered the small interview room I could hardly contain my excitement, and then I saw him. Sitting at the table with his head in his hands was my Edward. He looked drawn and tired but as beautiful as ever. The minute he looked up his entire face broke out into a huge smile and his eyes started sparkling. He jumped up from the chair and ran towards me with his open arms.

"Oh thank god, you're finally here." He grabbed me to him and pressed me into his chest as I breathed in his heavenly sent. "God, I've missed you so fucking much." He pressed me even closer to him and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. This is what I craved, what I needed more than anything else. Edward reached his hand down and cupped my face as he brought his lips to meet mine. Every moment of longing we'd each experienced was in that kiss. It seared my heart and made me feel whole again.

"They wouldn't let me see you." I looked up and told him when he pulled away to catch his breath.

"I know, your father told me. But that's over now. I've been so worried about you." He stepped away from me slightly and looked me over as a painful expression took residence on his face. "God Bella, you're not eating. You look so thin. Please baby, you have to eat." I nodded my head in shame knowing I was only causing him more worry.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me. I'll do better, I promise." I smiled up at him hoping to convince him but I knew he'd still worry, it's what he did when it came to me.

"Here, I took these before we left the house." I pulled my camera out of my purse and handed it to Edward to see the pictures of Anthony I snapped before we came here. I knew he'd be missing Anthony just as much. Edward walked back to the desk never letting go of me and sat down, pulling me into his lap across from a smiling Charlie. He flipped through the pictures and I watched the genuine smile he had plastered on his face.

"He's so perfect." Edward whispered as he finished looking through the pictures. "Thank you. You always know what I need." Edward looked over and kissed my forehead in that reverent way he always did.

"Okay guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but we do have some work to do." Charlie said as he started pulling files out of his briefcase. I got up to sit in the other chair but Edward's arms kept me still.

"Please, I need you close to me." He whispered in my ear and I just nodded and gave him a chaste kiss because I didn't want to be anywhere other than where I was.

**EPOV**

I held her close to me, probably too close but the last five days without her had been hell. A living fucking hell. When Charlie stopped by to tell she couldn't get in I thought I was going to throttle the next person I saw. Instead I punch the door until my knuckles bled realizing the physical pain was nothing compared to the ache in my chest that had taken over my life since being denied bail.

"So here's what we have." And Charlie began. Bella nuzzled in closer to me but looked up at her father in anticipation. "We have the tails on Black and Clearwater as you requested. Clearwater doesn't do much but work. Emmett thinks Black knows you're having him followed so he hasn't done much yet." This made sense to me. I entwined my fingers with Bella's and squeezed, I needed her physical closeness after being away from her for so long.

"Get Cheney on him instead of the tail. He'll be less suspicious of one of his own, might throw him off." I suggested and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Leah knows what's going on." Bella spoke up.

"Why?" I was curious. I still hadn't formed a real opinion on Clearwater other than hatred for her. I didn't know what she was capable of. Bella looked directly in my eyes and I had to remind myself we were discussing important information. She simply smirked at me knowing full well I was having dirty little thoughts about her.

"When I came here, she seemed more concerned for my safety than anything. When I tried to tell her Black was dirty she seemed surprised. It's possible he's using her. And if you think about it, it kind of makes sense, timing-wise. I mean, Black never worked with anyone before, but after Leah's cover was blown and he knew she was able to get close to me, he partnered up with her." _The missus, great tits and smart too. Yes, it's inappropriate but I haven't seen her in five days._

"That's very possible. Especially if he's playing on her mistaken sympathy for you." Charlie responded.

"What mistaken sympathy?" I asked because it didn't make sense to me.

"She told me I act like an abuse victim at times. She thinks you beat me." Bella actually laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I'd cut off my own fucking hands before I ever laid one on her in harm. A throat cleared near us and I could tell Charlie wasn't pleased.

"Isabella, that's not funny considering what happened." Charlie didn't join us in the ironic laughter.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry, but you have to admit the idea is completely absurd." Charlie just nodded his head in agreement and I kissed my wife on the forehead.

"Regardless, keep the tail on her. If anything, we may be able to use her to help us with Black. And what have you found out about the Judge?" That was the part that bothered both Charlie and me the most. He had to be dirty to deny bail.

"Jenks is working on a connection. We haven't found much yet, just that he's a hard ass and has a son on the NYPD in the organized crime unit. Could be a personal dislike." I simply nodded my head. Either way he fucked me over and there wasn't much we could do about it now.

"Honestly Edward, my biggest concern right now is the media attention. Black's tainting the jury pool with the trumped up domestic violence leaks. We have to do something to strike back." Charlie didn't even look at me when he spoke, his eyes trained on Bella only. I wasn't putting up with that shit.

"No Charlie." I knew what he wanted, we've been arguing about it for the past five days. Charlie wanted Bella to do an exclusive interview with a local media personality. He said it would be a controlled interview and could turn the public opinion on the situation. I didn't want Bella exposed to that shit. I didn't trust the media and I wasn't about to expose my wife to them on purpose. My grip on Bella tightened instinctively but she didn't seem to notice.

"What's going on?" Bella was shooting her head back and forth between me and her father. My gut told me this wasn't going to end well. I simply shook my head at Charlie in warning as he frowned.

"Dad, tell me what's going on." Bella insisted and he fucking did. I wanted to knock him one if the jaw.

"I think you should do an exclusive interview. You know, set the record straight." Charlie explained.

"I'll do it." My sweet innocent wife looked up at me with determination in her eyes. Not ending well.

"No Bella. I don't want you exposed to that. No." I simply shook my head at her and stayed insistent.

"If it will help get you out of here, I'm doing it. Set it up Charlie." I was truly tempted to shake some sense into her as I tried to find some control over my anger. "We can have Rose pick someone out from her station. Someone who will be willing to help us out." Granted, it was a good thought but I still wasn't going to allow this to happen. Sure, Bella is an extremely strong and confident woman but the media always thought they could get away with anything since they were in the public eye. They wouldn't hesitate ripping my wife to shreds.

"Edward, don't fight me on this. I need you home, not in here." She was pleading with me, even giving me her adorable little pout but I had to stay strong on this one. I couldn't let her do this.

"No Bella. I can't protect you from them. I won't allow this." I could feel her moving away from my embrace.

"It's not like they're going to shot me on television Edward." Bella looked down at me shaking her head.

"And what happens when they ask you if James ever hit you?" I knew it was a shitty thing to say to her, but she had to understand I wasn't concerned about her physical safety from the media. It was the bullshit that I knew Black would leak to them before the interview. I felt Bella still in my arms and knew I was in a little trouble.

"Then I'll answer them Edward. I don't care what they say, I need you home. Don't you get that! I need you home." Bella was starting to shake and I could feel her trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I admired her commitment to getting me out of here, but I wasn't going to let this happen.

"Damn it Bella, you just don't get it do you? They'll do or say anything to make news. They'll ask questions about our lives, about what I do, about everything." She immediately jumped from my lap and started yelling. I was stunned.

"You really think after everything we've been through I'd say anything to get you in trouble? Is that what you're worried about?" I stood up knocking the chair over and just stared at her in complete and utter disbelief.

"Jesus No. How can you even think that?" I shouted. I could hear Charlie telling us to calm down but things were just too heated. The situation had taken over.

"Then why won't you let me help you. Help us? I'll do anything to get you the fuck out of here." Bella shouted. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to say it. But I had to make her understand this wasn't about me, it was about what they would put her through.

"Think Bella. How are you going to feel when they ask you if we lost a baby? Huh? You don't think Black will tell them that shit? You're not doing this and I'm not fucking arguing with you about it anymore!" I could hear her gasp and the sound pulled my rage back in and tore at my heart. She looked… defeated. Her hands flew up to cover her open mouth as Charlie stood up and shouted.

"Enough. That's enough." Bella looked from her father back to me and then just shook her head.

"He wouldn't." She whispered but I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew he would. I approached her slowly and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so fucking sorry baby." I muttered into her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I could feel her nodding her head in understanding. "He'll do it Bella. He'll do anything. I can't have you going through that. I love you too fucking much. I'd rather be in here for the 30 days than put you through that. Please understand that baby, please." Bella step away from me slightly and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'd do it for you." She whispered. I gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you would. God I know you would, but I can't let you." I felt her nod in agreement. Charlie righted his chair and sat back down.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but those questions could come up in a grand jury interview if Black knows." Charlie commented. I ran my hand through Bella's hair and caressed her cheek. I just looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, but at least that won't be the entire world." Bella simply nodded.

"What if we just had her release a statement?" Bella and I both turned to him and laughed. Why couldn't he have just suggested that to begin with? Bella leaned into me and brushed her lips against my neck. I squeezed her tighter and lead her back to our chair and sat her down on my lap again. She squirmed just a little making my second in command rise to attention. I wonder if Charlie would leave us alone for a few minutes. _Would it be considered rude to ask the man to give me a little privacy so I could fuck his daughter?_

"Huh hem." _Yeah, it would be rude._

"Sorry sir." I responded and looked down at my personal vixen whose entire face was tomato red. God she's gorgeous. And thank God our fights don't last long. Charlie continued.

"Emmett has arranged for Tanya's return. He thinks she has some information because she's making outrageous demand."

"Such as?"

"She wants to be put up in the Penthouse. You're Penthouse." Charlie responded. Bella just started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me. Isn't it still a crime scene?" Fucking Tanya. The thought of her in my home made my skin crawl.

"Let her." Bella interjected. Charlie and I both looked to her in complete shock. "What? I don't think I'll ever be able to go back there Edward. Not after what happened." It made sense, the thought of sleeping in the room where my wife was almost killed gave me a rather unpleasant feeling.

"The police are finished with it." Charlie added.

"Fine, let her stay there. We'll get what we need from her and sell it after. Then we can find a different place for while we're in the city."

"Thank you." Bella whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to thank me love. I don't want you anywhere you'd be uncomfortable."

"I'm filing some motions in the morning, including a writ of habeas corpus." Charlie started producing documents. I looked at Bella questioningly.

"It's basically a motion for you to be brought in front of the court on the basis that you're being illegally obtained." I just stared out my beauty. "You don't think it will anger the judge?" Bella questioned her father.

"Honestly? Probably. But it's the only thing I can think of. He'll most likely use his 30 day limit but he out right denied bail without an indictment. We can't just sit back and not do anything."

"What can I do to help?" I watched as Bella turned into her professional self. It was truly a beautiful sight to watch her as her mind worked.

"The press release and I have some topics you can research as well. You need to become an expert on grand juries, you may be called as a witness and will be our only eyes and ears in there."

"Wait, won't I be called to testify?" I asked.

"Edward, you have a right to testify at your trial if it comes to that but you don't have a right to testify in front of the grand jury." Charlie responded and Bella spoke up again.

"The grand jury isn't like a regular trial. Basically it's just the prosecution putting on their case to show probable cause that you committed a crime. We don't really get to argue in your defense, but if I'm called, I can show that Victoria was a threat to me."

I simply nodded my head. The next two hours went on like this. Bella and I stealing little moments while her father and her discussed the case. I was also able to give a few instructions to both of them on what I needed Jasper and Emmett to do from their end. Basically, I wanted Black. I no longer wanted him dead. I wanted him in his own personal hell and I'd stop at nothing until he was there.

Eventually the knock on the door occurred just as it always did when Charlie was here and we knew our time was up. Bella began to tear up and it broke my fucking heart. I wiped away her falling tears with my fingers and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll give you two a minute." Charlie said before he quietly stepped out of the room.

"Please don't cry love. I can't handle causing you this pain. Please."

"But it's not your fault Edward. I just, I don't want to leave you." She clung to me and I wanted nothing more than to stay in this room with her.

"Baby, please, you can come back and see me tomorrow. I need you to be strong Bella. Please. And you have to take care of yourself love. You have to start eating again, for me baby. I've got to know that you're okay."

"I promise I will. I'm going to get you out of here Edward. He can't do this and get away with it."

"Bella, just promise me you'll stay safe. I don't have the best feelings about Black's intentions for you."

She just nodded her head in agreement and began kissing me again. I became lost in her the moment her lips touched mine. Her feel, her scent, her warmth. I needed her like I needed air. The knock on the door interrupted us again and I pulled away from her slightly and looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. So much."

**Author's note - I cannot even begin to express my thanks for all the well wishes and kind words you have sent me. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, etc. Chapters will start coming on a regular basis again!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 39 **

**BPOV**

As I left Edward at the detention facility I wiped away my tears and pushed forward. It hurt like hell to not be able to take him home but the visit gave me a purpose, a reason to fight. No more laying around feeling depressed. I was a mother and a wife on a mission. I was going to bring my husband home.

"I'll write up something for the press release tonight and we'll have Jenks find us a good publicist to release it tomorrow." I told Charlie as I pulled out my blackberry and began writing down notes. "I also think we should look into Black's family life. Mother, father, siblings anything. I'm not beyond using them to get to him." I was serious but slightly surprised by the cold tone in my voice.

"Jesus little girl, this is quite a change." Charlie just stared at me in disbelief.

"You were right as always Dad. I'm thinking like a lawyer now and I'm not going to let this beat me. My son is at home without his father because of that asshole and I'm not putting up with it anymore." I could feel the phone shaking in my hands and I tried to control my anger. I looked up at Charlie and saw the pride in his eyes. "And thank you Dad." Just by the look on his face I knew he understood I was thanking him for more than what he accomplished today. He'd always been my protector, my supporter, and my loving father.

"That's what I'm here for Bells." He said and chuckled to himself to shift away from the emotional mood.

That night I sat down and wrote out a draft for the press release. It was more difficult than I thought. Mostly because I didn't want to come off as the pissed off bitch I was right now. I also had to make sure I didn't specifically target Black and in turn garner support for him from people thinking the "mob wife" was just pissed because her gangster husband was in jail. I finished up what I wanted to say and went to check on Anthony in the nursery. I covered him up with his blankie and kissed him on the forehead. _Yeah, I totally learned that from my Edward._

"I'm gonna get your daddy home to you soon baby. I promise. I love you." I whispered and headed to my empty bed to attempt to get some sleep.

The next morning I met with a woman named Angela Weber. She was a high powered publicist for all types of clients, sports figures, celebrities, politicians, you name it. Apparently Edward was already a client. She was tall, thin, and extremely attractive but you knew within two minutes of talking to her not to fuck with her.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat and we'll get started." She greeted me in her modernly designed high-rise office.

"Thank you."

"I understand you've been through quite a bit in the last few weeks." She sat down at her own seat and look at me with a bit of concern. "How can I be of help to you?"

"I need to turn the public opinion on what is going on with my husband right now. The accusations and stories the media is presenting are nothing but lies. I need to set the record straight." Angela just nodded to herself.

"Have you thought about doing an interview with the local media?" She asked while writing on her note pad.

"Yes, but Edward doesn't feel that's the best option for us to pursue at this time." She started laughing and I looked at her questioningly.

"I apologize." She said while shaking her head in a dismissive sort of way. "I've met your husband on a number of occasions and I'm guessing those weren't his exact words." I smiled up at the woman and nodded. I understood where she was coming from and smile to myself for the first time in a while.

"Well, his exact words were more along the lines of 'no fucking way'". I smirked thinking about Edward while Angela laughed.

"That sounds about right. Edward's a good man. I figured there was more behind the story than what the media was releasing."

"We're having a problem with a federal agent. He's determined to take Edward down and I believe he's tampered with evidence in order to do so. The problem is I don't want to come off as vindictive. I just want the public to know what really happened. Plus, that the idea of domestic violence in our home is completely absurd." Just thinking about it made my head spin with frustration.

"I've seen pictures of the two of you together Mrs. Cullen. You learn a lot in this business and what you two have can't be faked." I had to smile at that. Most of the pictures that ran in the press showed either Edward or I staring at each other with love sick puppy looks on our faces. We just couldn't help it.

"Thank you, and please, call me Bella." Angela nodded and scribbled a few more things on her note pad.

"Do you have any thoughts on what you would like the release to say?" I nodded and handed her the piece of paper I had written out the night before. She took it from me and started reading. After a few moments she set it down and just looked at me.

"A few tweaks, but I think it's fantastic. We'll get it released this afternoon and make sure all the major news channels are provided with copies that will run with this evening's news. How would you feel about including a picture of Anthony?"

"No." I shook my head and was firm with my answer.

"Understandable. And at least it wasn't no fucking way." Angela laughed as she stood from her desk. I rose from my seat and thanked her for her help. Now it was just a matter of time before things started working out in our favor.

I left Angela's office feeling a little more confident about our situation. Michael opened the car door for me waiting on my next move.

"We're going to the Penthouse." I told him. He looked at me in surprise and just nodded his head. I knew he was itching to call Edward, but he couldn't. I had to do things my way right now.

"Mrs. Cullen, you know she's there right? I don't think the Boss wants you around her. Why don't we just take you home and let Jasper deal with her?" Michael tried to plead as he took his seat in the front.

"The Penthouse Michael." I responded as Michael's smile faltered and he nodded to the new guy driving. He was a smaller guy than Edward usually had around me but apparently he was specially trained in detecting weapons and explosives, why he was driving me I didn't know I just wanted Christopher back. Unfortunately, he was still in a coma.

We pulled up to the Penthouse and the images of what happened the last time I was there ran through my mind. Christopher and I running to the door, leaving Anthony with Alec and eventually having to shoot Victoria. The look of fear in Edward's eyes while I watched Victoria come after me before he took her out would forever be burned into my mind. I tried to push the thoughts away as we walked towards the building.

"Get the security discs from the building manager. Emmett said they were ready." I spoke to Michael as the new guy, Mario, waited by the car. Michael motioned for Mario to come with us but I stopped him.

"No Michael, you get the tapes. I need a few minutes alone upstairs." I urged.

"I can't do that Mrs. Cullen. I can't leave you alone. The boss was very insistent that I stay with you." Michael tried to argue.

"I won't be alone Michael. I need time with her. I need to talk to her and I don't need anyone interrupting us. Just do as I ask. Please." I pleaded. I knew this would be a fight but I wasn't backing down. Since Edward's incarceration he was even more demanding that I not be alone. All I kept hearing from Emmett and Jasper were whispers about people knowing I was vulnerable and taking advantage, but I knew what I needed to do to make my family whole again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. I have my orders." Michael stated as he tried to be firm. I started to get angry. I walked up close to Michael and began speaking to him in an ice cold tone.

"Listen, the man who gave you those orders is in jail right now. It's my job to get him out of there. Your job right now is to listen to me and work with me." I moved in just a little closer to drive my point home. "Plus, we all know how the Boss gets when I'm upset." Michael flinched just a little and I felt bad, knowing I was being a complete bitch to him, unfortunately for him, I didn't care that much since he was still standing in my way.

"He's not going to like this."

"I'll deal with him. Just know he'll like it even less if I'm pissed off." And I smiled as I calmly walked passed Michael and climbed on the elevator. I hoped I wasn't making a huge mistake.

As soon as the doors shut my resolve started to crumble. I didn't want to go back into that place, and I didn't want to deal with the woman who was currently staying there. I stared at the wedding band securely wrapped around my finger and prayed to God to have the strength to deal with this.

The elevator dinged bringing me from my thoughts and I stepped off and into the place I used to think of as my home. I looked around and noticed the carpeting was ripped up in the great room and the couch was missing. Obviously from where Christopher was stabbed. Furniture was pushed up against the walls and yellow police tape was scattered about the room in random spots. I walked through the great room and noticed that all the picture frames were laid down on their faces so they couldn't be seen. I picked one up and looked at it seeing my husband's stunning green eyes scrunched up by the huge smile on his face as I kissed his neck while on the beach in the Hamptons.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice yelled and I immediately thought of nails on a chalk board as a horrid tingle ran up and down my spine. I spun around and saw her. Tanya. She was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but one of Edward's freshly pressed white button down shirts. Luckily it was long enough to cover up what I never wanted to see but it was loosely buttoned at the top exposing her cleavage. I looked her over and noticed she was wearing the sapphire tennis bracelet and matching drop earrings Edward gave me as a surprise gift to cheer me up while I was studying for the bar exam. She also had a couple of rings on her fingers. My rings. Diamonds, emeralds, you name it, the bitch was wearing it. She looked ridiculous as she tried to assert her dominance in this situation.

"I believe I own this place." I responded and tried to pull back my rage and replace it with confidence.

"No, Edward owns this place. And he's having me stay here to wait for him. You on the other hand, aren't welcome here."

"Is that so Tanya? Come back into the city and decide to play around like Edward still wants you? Dressing up in my jewels trying to be me?" I asked.

"I came back because I have information Edward wants. And I'm only giving it to him so don't even ask." She snipped as she sat down on one of the leather chairs in the room and looked at her nails like she was bored. I walked around the room laughing quietly to myself.

"Why did you insist on staying here Tanya? You know we don't live here anymore. You can't get close to him here." She shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

"I've spent the past however many months locked up in that safe house with those bodyguards following my every move. I wanted to get back into the city life and where better to do it than this place?"

"Ah, that makes sense." I tried to agree. I personally could care less but she did have information I wanted. "But, you'd never been here before had you?" I couldn't help but throw that little point in there. Call me immature, but the woman used to have sex with my husband and now she was running around one of my homes in his clothes and my jewelry.

"No, Edward liked to be more adventurous with me than just making love to me in a bed." Tanya snipped as she ran her fingers through her hair. I couldn't help but laugh a little if that's what she thought my sex life with my husband consisted of, or if she seriously thought Edward ever actually made love to her. I moved around her and sat down on the chair across from her, I was finished with this petty bullshit. Just the thoughts of sex and my husband forced me to remember why I was here and what I was doing.

"Look Tanya, Edward needs to know everything you know about Agent Jacob Black. This is your opportunity to get your life back. This is how you can help him out right now."

"I'm only talking to him." She responded and I shook my head at her.

"That's not possible Tanya. He's at the FBI detention center. He's locked up Tanya and the information you have can help get him out. Think about how grateful he'll be." I could see her harsh exterior begin to soften thinking about the situation that way, thinking about how she could use this to her advantage. "He needs your help Tanya." I continued.

"I want to talk to him." She argued.

"We can do that. But I'm sure Jacob would find out you were there. Do think that would be okay with him?" Her gaze left mine and immediately went to the floor as she shook her head.

"Tell me what you know Tanya. Tell me all about Jacob and I'm sure when we get Edward out he'll want to thank you himself." I tried to speak as softly and calmly as I could, as if speaking to a child. I could feel her wavering, sensing she wanted to say something. "He'll want to show you his appreciation Tanya."

"Jacob. He's evil. Even by my standards." Tanya laughed as she looked back up at me. "He's using his crusade against Edward and the entire Cullen crime family to cover up what he's doing on the side. Jack's doing it to make himself look like a great hero. He's trying to use you guys to divert the media attention from other things."

"Why kind of other things Tanya?"

"I found the documents by accident. It was a few days before you were kidnapped." She looked up at me almost sheepishly. "He brought me along because he wouldn't leave me alone after I knew." I just remained silent and let her continue to speak. "He's using his credentials and position to get documents for illegal aliens to enter the country." She stopped speaking and looked me directly into my eyes. "Guys from the middle east."

I could feel my mouth drop open in shock. He was fronting IDs for terrorists in his free time? And he had the fucking nerve to come after my husband for his illegal activities? I was going to rip his head off.

"Where were the papers Tanya?"

"There's a trap door in the floor of his closet. He keeps them there." Then she smirked at me. "He has a thing for you, you know." I shook my head at the crazy woman. "He thinks you'll go for him since you're into bad boys, and he the worst of them all." I just continued to stare at her. "And you know Edward's going to be so happy with me cooperating and helping him out."

"Look Tanya, I don't know where that little mind of yours is running off too, but don't get any ideas. I'm sure my husband will set you up with whatever you need to start over when this is all through. Thank you for helping my family." I was sincere. We needed the information she had but I knew there was no way Edward was going show his appreciation in the way Tanya thought he would.

"This doesn't make us friends." Tanya retorted as I gathered my purse and began to walk towards the door.

"I wouldn't think of it. Oh, and put some clothes on and leave my jewels alone." I shouted to her as I made my way into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut I pressed my head up against the cool medal and just breathed. I hated that the slut was in my house, even if my family was never going to stay there again. I hated she was wandering around our things pretending she was waiting for Edward. I hated that I had to face her and that I was in this elevator alone right now. But, I got what I needed and that was all that really mattered.

Jacob Black. I was taking that bastard down. Falsifying documents to bring terrorists into the country. Stupid fucking bastard. Always walking around like he was on the moral high ground and Edward was the scum of the earth because of his illegal activities. At least Edward lived by a moral code he took seriously, one that would never allow anyone in his organization to be as underhanded as this particular federal agent. This news would blow Jacob's credibility and every single case he ever worked on out of the water. He'd go down like the filthy dog he was and I was going to enjoy being the one to knock him over.

The elevator doors opened and I saw Michael pacing in front of the elevator bank holding the discs from the surveillance footage.

"Oh thank god." He mumbled under his breath but I could hear him and see the relief on his face that I was back and in one piece. He was going to be a problem for me if he continued to be so aggressive about following me around.

"Was Victoria on there? Do they show anything?" I asked referring to the discs he had in his hands.

"Yes ma'am. Even shows her killing poor old Bobby." I just nodded. It wasn't something I wanted to see, but knowing that we had the proof Victoria was a killer would help our case even more.

"Fine. We'll them to my father at his firm. He'll need them right away." I started walking towards the car.

"Mrs. Cullen, I can't leave you alone again. The Boss will have my head if anything happens to you on my watch. He's been very insistent since he's been away." Michael pleaded as he opened the car door for me.

"Okay, we'll go to the firm together. I need to speak to my father anyway." At least once we got to the firm I could distract him long enough to lose him. I needed to get the paperwork from Jacob's closet.

On the way to the firm I called Rose and checked up on Anthony. It was around noon so I knew he'd be going down for his afternoon nap soon.

"Hi Rose, how is he?"

"He's just fine Bella. But I think he misses his Mommy. Why don't you come home and let the guys handle this? Jasper is going nuts here after talking to Michael, he even yelled at Alice which I've never seen him do. He wants you home right now. " Rose was whispering as she was telling me this. I knew Michael would get word back that I confronted Tanya on my own, but I didn't think it would be this big of a deal.

"Rose, I'm fine. I have to do this."

"I know sweetie, you're tougher than they give you credit for. I'll try to hold them off." She whispered as I could hear Jasper yelling in the background. His voice was getting louder and closer at the same time.

"Is that her? Tell her to get her ass back here right now! Give me the phone!" Jasper shouted as I heard the phone drop and then muffled shouting back and forth.

"Bella, you need to come home now." I could tell Jasper was trying to be calm, trying to reign himself in. "Edward knows your running around the city putting yourself at risk and he's, well, he's not dealing with it well. Please, just come back to the house. People know he can't do anything in retaliation right now Bella. You have to come home."

"Jasper, I'm going to meet up with Charlie. I'm fine. Tell Edward I'm safe and to calm down. I'll be by to see him after I run a few errands." I tried to reason, needing just a little more time.

"Bella, don't bullshit me! We both know you left Michael downstairs, Edward knows too and he's freaking out. I don't know what else you have planned but if you don't come home now, I'm going to have the guys bring you here, physically if I have to Bella. Edward's gonna have a stroke if you don't watch it." I could only imagine my controlling husband behind bars getting second hand information on what I was doing. I'm sure the scene wasn't pretty, but this needed to be handled.

"I can help Bella. That's what Emmett and I are here for. Please, whatever information you have or whatever you're planning, you need to let us help. Think of Anthony Bella." Jasper reasoned. I huffed in complete frustration like the mature woman I was. He was right of course. I couldn't put myself in danger by going to Black's place and getting the papers like I wanted. I had a son to think about too.

"Fine! I need to talk to Charlie and then I'll be home. When I am, I need to talk with you and Emmett." It was the best I could do without giving Edward an aneurism.

"Fuck. Thank you Bella. Seriously, this is why we're here."

"I know Jasper, now go apologize for whatever you said to Alice." I heard him catch his breath on the other end of the line.

"I already have Bella, I already have." I ended the call and fingered the DVDs I had in my hands as I reformulated my plan in my head.

Charlie was at his desk working with his assistant when I walked into his office. He looked tired and more ruffled than usual. His tie hung loose around his neck and his shirt sleeves where rolled up in disarray. I finally saw that he too hadn't slept in days.

"Bella, they told me you were with Tanya." Charlie said to me in a rather stern tone.

"Yes. I don't know what the hell everyone is getting so upset about. We just talked."

"For such a smart woman, sometimes you make really stupid choices little girl. That woman is unstable and wants your husband. What would stop her from hurting you? Besides, don't you understand that now is the best, and most opportune time Edward's enemies have to strike?" Charlie started getting loud as he looked at me.

"I can handle myself. Jesus, you've been hanging around Edward too long. Can we talk?" I questioned as I nodded my head to the vaguely familiar male lawyer sitting by Charlie's desk.

"Sure. Scott, give us a few minutes." The guy politely gathered his things and left the room.

"Here, they show Victoria killing Bobby. I need you to wait to file the motion for habeas corpus." Charlie looked at me in surprise. "I think I have enough to bring down Black. It's just a matter of getting the proof. Don't worry," I shook my hand in his face as he started to get up from his seat, "Emmett and Jasper are going to handle it." Charlie sat back down and ran his index finger and thumb over his mustache. He tilted his head up at me and a small smile played on his face.

"What's he into?"

"Falsifying documents to get illegals into the country." I said as Charlie looked at me knowing there had to be more. "Middle eastern men specifically." Charlie let out a long low breath.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Charlie breathed out and I smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not. And it's going to be more than enough to get Edward home and take Black down."

**EPOV**

I finally got to see her. To hold her. Fuck.

My skin still tingled from where I caressed her cheek and my lips still felt the heat of her on them. I sat down on the dank little cot I had in my cell and thought about my wife.

She didn't look healthy. She was too thin and I could tell she hadn't had a good night's sleep in over a week. I was worried as hell about her but by the time she had to leave I could see the sparkle back in her eyes and a new sense of determination radiating off her. I knew she'd continue to be strong from me and Anthony. I knew I could trust her to do that for us.

And Anthony. My mind flipped through the pictures Bella brought me and my heart hurt at the memory of them. I hadn't seen him in almost a week and the idea that I was missing out on his life brought a feeling of desperation to my body that I'd never really experienced before.

Missing out on my son's life wasn't something I could make up for. Days were being lost as he was slowly growing and I was missing out on his life. I could never allow this to happen again. My father was distant enough around Alice and I as children. I remembered that distance. Sure, he was usually around the house, always there for birthdays and special occasions, but I could remember countless nights when he wouldn't make it home for dinner, or nights when he wouldn't even come home at all. I witness the sadness in my mother's face as she tried to make excuses for him and I swore I would never put my children through that. Yet here I sat, away from my family.

The only conclusion I could come to was an escape plan. A way for me to get us all out before this shit ever happened again. I could handle the Feds or the cops coming around for questioning, I could even handle this 30 day shit, but there was no way I was going to miss out on my family growing while I was doing serious time behind bars. I'd have to talk to Jenks to set up something out of the country. It wasn't like I didn't have enough money that we couldn't take off and live in seclusion somewhere for the rest of our days, just me, Bella, and our children. God I wanted more children with that woman. I ran my hands through my hair trying to will away those thoughts as my second in command continued to harden and become uncomfortable in my pants. I could feel my lips on her pussy, the weight of her breasts in my hands, her lips on my cock. Fuck. I had to get the hell out of this fucking place.

Being locked up was not something I was going to go through again. No. The lack of control and power was too much for me to handle. Sure, I had it better than most, knowing a lot of people on the inside and having someone like Ben Cheney brining me information and making my life a little easier. But, laying in that cot knowing that people were out there wanting a piece of my family and they were more than willing to take the risks when I wasn't there to protect them kept me awake throughout the nights. I had to get back to my family.

I paced the small cell thinking about what needed to happen. Tanya was being moved to the apartment. Jasper would get whatever information we needed out of the crazy bitch the next day. I'd have the guys clear out our personal stuff and then sell the place just as Bella wanted. I'd always loved the place, but it held too many bad memories for us now.

Jenks was working on getting information on Black. If we could ruin his credibility we could link him to the tampered evidence and I could get the hell out of here. But what did I want to have happen to Black next? Death would be too simple. Too easy for him. He needed to suffer.

I looked around the walls that held me in, away from my family and decided this is where he should end up. Locked up with the other criminals like him. The ones he helped put away. The ones who wanted to torture and kill him because of his involvement with their own demise. Yes, that seemed like an appropriate revenge. The thought actually warmed my heart as I laid down to stare at the ceiling throughout the night.

The next morning I met with Jenks in the private attorney client room. Jenks wasn't technically a lawyer, but he had the paperwork to make it look like he was. He was a crafty motherfucker and I was happy to have someone like him to rely on. I needed to be able to speak to him in a place without bugs or prying eyes.

Jenks sat down and wiped the sweat from his forehead as I got as comfortable as I could in the disgusting plastic chairs available.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes. You've been working at the house?" I asked. He simply nodded. "How's my wife been?"

"Sir?" He questioned with alarm.

"How's she been doing? Is she okay? She didn't look good yesterday." Relief seemed to wash over Jenks' face as he began talking.

"She hasn't done much of anything until this morning Sir. She was up early and out of the house. Usually she just stays in the master bedroom." I nodded my head knowing Bella was probably too upset to get out of our room. But, I also knew she was probably meeting with Angela to get the press release out today.

"Good, good. Now, there are a few things we need to discuss." And I began talking. I instructed him on moving money around, setting up documents, passports, ids, and anything else we may ever need in the future. Jenks took it all in and understood what I was doing.

"And what about the Family Sir? In the event these plans ever come to fruition and you have to leave?" Jenks asked.

"Jasper." I nodded in determination. "Emmett wouldn't want the position. And Jasper will eventually have a Cullen heir." I thought about the idea of my Family being run by someone else and even though it was Jasper, it was still an unsettling feeling. The problem was, the idea of not being with my wife and child was even worse.

"Fuck!" I shouted getting angry. "If you could just find something on Black I wouldn't have to worry about this shit!" Jenks grabbed for his handkerchief and I felt a small amount of sympathy for him.

"We're working on it Mr. Cullen. I promise you we are."

"I know, I know." I reasoned. "This is all just so very frustrating." Jenks agreed and we spent the next couple of hours finishing up.

Later that day Ben Cheney showed up with the evening newspaper. A picture of Bella and I appeared on the front page. She looked absolutely stunning wrapped in my arms and laughing brightly as I whispered in her ear. I scanned the page and began reading.

_**Cullen wife speaks for the first time, defends husband's actions against home intruder**_

_Alleged Mob Boss Edward Cullen was arrested and held without bail earlier this week on charges of first degree murder of one Victoria Thomas, an intruder in the Cullen Penthouse. Questions and rumors have swirled around the validity of the arrest and subsequent leaks of domestic violence in the Cullen home have been prevalent in the media since the incident. _

_Isabella Cullen has released the following statement to the media in order to clear up any speculation:_

"_It is with great sadness that I have to defend my husband and my family in the media spotlight. As the wife of a public figure, I value our privacy greatly but have been left with no other choice than to speak out and set the record straight. My husband is currently incarcerated for defending my life against an armed intruder who attacked and stabbed both of us while attempting to kidnap our child. He had no other choice but to act in my defense. I have no doubt I would be dead and our child would be missing if he had hesitated in the slightest and I am eternally grateful for him and his actions." _

"_I do not wish to put our lives on public display or bore everyone with our personal issues. However, I must also take this moment to refute any and all allegations of domestic violence that have been levied against my husband, and in turn our family. I am an equal partner in a mutually loving and respectful marriage and have never felt threatened or been harmed by my husband. Edward Cullen lives each day making sure his family is safe, well cared for, and most importantly happy and loved. Our child and I stand beside Edward and we and pray for his speedy release and safe return back to our home." _

I stared at the words and longed for my wife. It was simple, to the point, and completely Bella. I could feel her strength in every word and her love for me in her message. She wasn't putting up with shit, and she wasn't afraid to lay it all on the line in order to get me home. I wanted to see her. I needed to see her immediately.

"Cheney!" I yelled down the hallway. He came strolling down and looked at me seriously.

"I already called your house. She's not there." He tried looking everywhere but at me and I wasn't putting up with that shit.

"Well where is she?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure. Jasper said to call him." Carefully Cheney slipped a cell phone through the bars and walked away. I immediately dialed Jasper who picked up on the second ring.

"Where is she?" I could hear Jasper talking on the other end but I only wanted the answer to that one question.

"She's with Tanya. She refused to let Michael go with her."

"She went up alone? And Michael let her? While I'm in here? Does he have a fucking death wish?" I started shouting. I pictured Michael's head in my hands. Just his head. He fucking knows better than to leave her alone. Especially now when anyone might feel comfortable making a move knowing I won't be able to retaliate personally. Jasper didn't say anything. I could hear his harsh breaths over the phone and knew he was just as concerned.

"Fucking get her back to the house! Drag her kicking and screaming if you have too but get her back to the fucking house and keep her safe!" I was shouting at this point and kicking the chair and cot. I couldn't handle this. I didn't care if she was visiting the president right now. If she was by herself she was in danger. And there was nothing I could do. I was fucking locked in a cell and had absolutely no control over the situation. Yelling into a cell phone was the only action I could take right now. I felt like my head was going to explode and my heart was beating ten times too fast.

"Edward, you have to calm down. Michael's waiting for her. He's going to bring her back here. You have to settle down. We're going to keep her safe." My eyes wandered to the newspaper and I felt the tightness in my chest.

"I can't lose her Jasper. You know her. She's going to do something stupid thinking she's helping me. She's fucking doing it right now trying to get to Tanya. You have to stop her. Please Jasper." I could hear myself begging him. I could hear Cheney banging on the cell railings trying to get me to calm down. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Yet all I longed to hear was Bella's voice. I needed her like I needed air and I needed to know she was okay.

"I'm on it Edward. Please, just calm down. I'll have the guys bring her home and we won't let her out again okay?" Fuck! That made it sound like she'd be a prisoner in her own fucking home. I never wanted that for her. But right now, the idea was the only thing calming me down. I seriously felt like I was going to have a heart attack if I couldn't calm down. I had to get some control over the situation. I gripped the dingy wood chair in the cell until I felt it breaking under my fingers.

"Cullen!" Cheney kept shouting. "Fucking knock it off man."

"Edward. On my life I'll make sure Bella's home and with Anthony as soon as possible." I dropped the splintered pieces of wood in my hand and started shaking my head.

"On your life Jasper." I shouted and actually meant it. At this point I needed him to watch out for her like I would and understand he'd suffer the same consequences I would if I ever lost her. I hung up the cell phone and shoved it in Cheney's chest through the bars. "I don't care what you have to do, don't come back here until you can get me the fuck out of here." Ben nodded his head in agreement and walked off. I sat back down on the cot and pulled at my hair attempting to regain at least some control over myself.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Ben Cheney showed up outside my cell again. But this time with a smile on his face.


	40. Chapter 40

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

My arrival back at the house produced a very distressed looking Jasper. I'd honestly never seen him look so disheveled before. His tie was loose and his sleeves were haphazardly rolled up his arms. He opened the front door and nodded towards me as I walked in. I felt bad for stressing him out, but I had to get the information on Black from Tanya. I knew there was no chance she would talk to me with my bodyguards there, reminding her even more of Edward.

I walked through the foyer and then spun around after hearing the sound of a fist smacking flesh to find Jasper standing over Michael. Poor Michael had blood dripping from his nose and cut by his eye as he laid on the floor.

"Fucking think!" Jasper shouted at him. Michael just stared up at him.

"Jasper. Stop it!" I rushed up to him and pulled him away from Michael. "It wasn't his fault. I insisted on going alone." I tried to reason with him.

"Do you really think that should make a difference Bella?" Jasper shook his head at me and then looked back over towards the door where Michael was laying.

"You were given instructions for a reason. You're lucking I don't just kill you now!" Jasper continued to yell at Michael who was slowly picking himself off the ground. I looked at him apologetically but he wouldn't even look in my direction.

"Jasper, calm down. Everything is fine. And I got what we needed." This got his attention. He stood still for a few minutes catching his breath and then nodded at me.

"Come on, Emmett's waiting for us in the office." I followed Jasper to Edward's office and felt a sense of excitement overwhelm me. I was going to get my husband back.

"Just a minute." I could hear Emmett saying into a tiny cell phone in his huge hands as I walked into the office. He held his hand over the receiver as he did a little dance in front of me. "You're in big trouble missy." He laughed and then handed me the phone.

"Jesus, Isabella, why don't you just come down here and put a bullet between my eyes yourself."

"Edward" I shouted completely shocked.

"What you're doing is going to have the same effect." Edward was shouting at this point and I could feel his anger radiating through the phone. "How could you possibly leave your security to go talk to that crazy bitch? Tell me, huh? How?" I was stunned into silence. I looked up and saw the cold look on Jasper's face. No wonder he was so pissed at me.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just trying to help." I felt myself starting to cry but knew Edward shouldn't have to deal with that too. "I promise, I'll stay at home from now on." I could hear my husband's harsh breath on the other end of the phone trying to settle down.

"You're damn right you'll be staying at home. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? And all while I'm locked up in a cage Bella. A fucking cage! She could have hurt you. You know she's unstable." Edward let out a low and long breath. "Just because I'm in here doesn't mean you need to stop acting rationally. We have a son who needs you Bella."

"He needs you too Edward." I shook my head just so angry with the situation.

"I know that baby, I do, but I'm trusting you with his safety right now." I was full on crying at this point.

"Edward I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby. Just stay put. We'll get this figured out. I love you Bella." And he hung up before I could even tell him I loved him. That just showed me how hurt he really was that I would put my safety at risk while he was out of control.

I sat the phone down on the table and just shook my head. I roughly wiped my tears from my cheeks and looked around. Emmett wasn't making jokes anymore and Jasper looked plan scary.

"I'm sorry guys." I knew they were dealing with Edward while I was gone and it couldn't have been fun. Jasper just shook his head.

"You put us all at risk when he's irrational like that Bella. I know you were just trying to help…" Jasper didn't even finish. He just looked at me and his face started to soften. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if Alice did something that stupid." His words hurt but he was right. I knew Tanya was off her rocker and I still insisted on seeing her alone. Hell she was walking around my own home in my jewels pretending to be me. The idea that she would take me out to get to Edward all to herself wasn't that far-fetched.

A loud clap rang out in the room as my eyes shot to Emmett who was rocking back and forth on his heels and waving his arms around. "Okay, lecture aside, you get anything we can use?"

I smiled a timid smile and just nodded my head. "Well let's get started. You're not going anywhere, but that doesn't mean you can't help us plan." Emmett walked over to me and hugged me while he started pushing me towards Edward's office. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I do however suggest we let good ole' Eddie cool off for a while before we spring him." I just nodded in agreement.

We entered the office and Joseph Jenks looked up while a drop of sweat fell from his brow and landed on the paper below him. Emmett just nodded at him and he continued working. I composed myself and walked around the back of Edward's desk and took his seat. The sweet mixture of cigars and scotch and Edward hit me, forcing me to calm down.

"Black's helping terrorists get into the country." I simply stated and let the shock register throughout the room.

"That dirty bastard." Jasper shouted. I didn't let anyone else speak.

"Tanya found documentation in a trap door in his closet. We need to get in there, get the papers, and then blackmail him to drop the charges against Edward." I finished. All this bullshit had to eventually lead to my husband coming home. That was my only goal.

"You guys go in there and take the information illegally and we could have problems. Depending on what's on the documents, we may not be able to prove Jacob's involvement." Jenks spoke up.

"And what do you suggest we do, call the police?" Emmett asked.

His words echoed throughout my head. Call the police. I think I actually started to vibrate with excitement. I jumped up from the chair and stared at the three faces in front of me.

"That's exactly what we'll do." I started pacing while I was thinking. "Detective Sam Uley. We'll call him. He knew something was off with the crime scene. He didn't want Edward arrest. And he sat at that arraignment staring daggers at Jacob." I stopped pacing and placed my hands on the desk in front of me. "Yes, bring him here. We'll talk to him. He can get a warrant to search Black's place. Get the papers, and then Edward will have to be released."

"Why?" Jasper questioned.

"Because, the arresting officer in his case is under suspicion of helping terrorists. Charlie can file a motion for dismissal for lack of evidence."

"Didn't he already do that Mrs. Cullen?" Jenks actually wasn't sweating at the moment and had a slight look of relief on his face.

"Yes, but now we could use Jacob's character to question the evidence and the theory of the crime. If he's willing to bring terrorists in this country, messing with evidence isn't a far crime from that." I was shaking my head feeling the first bit of hope I had since the police showed up after Victoria's death. "Plus, we have the discs now showing Victoria killing Bobby. That will only help our case." I was becoming more and more confident as our plan was formed.

"Yeah, but then we don't get to have any fun taking Jacob out." Emmett seemed to pout.

"That isn't what Edward wants anymore." We all looked at Jasper in shock. "He wants revenge, don't get me wrong, but he just wants it drawn out for years. He told me prison would be the best place for Black. A little taste of his own medicine if you will." Jasper snickered obviously enjoying the idea as much as my husband did.

"I must say I like it." Emmett responded with an evil smirk on his face.

"Okay, I suggest we have Jacob out of his place when the police get there. I don't need him knowing they're coming and destroying more evidence." Jenks breathed out.

"Right, we'll need a decoy." Jasper agreed. "And don't even think about it Isabella." I shut my mouth as fast as I opened it. I knew Jacob wouldn't be able to resist meeting me somewhere to get him out of his place. But I also knew I'd give my husband a heart attack if I went through this those thoughts.

"Tanya?" I questioned. I wasn't so worried about that bitch's safety.

"Taking no prisoners are we Bella?" Jasper asked. "He'll most likely kill her if he thought she was involved in this." I nodded in agreement not actually caring.

"She's always been involved in this." I nodded in acceptance. "Just set everything up. Call me when Uley gets here. I have a son to take care of."

I walked out of the office and practically ran up the stairs to the nursery. Anthony was quietly cooing in his crib looking all around while waiving his little hands and feet in the air. I swear it was as if he could sense the anticipation that was in the air. I leaned down and picked him up cradling him to me.

"We're gonna bring your Daddy home real soon buddy. I promise. He misses you so much." I walked over to the rocking chair and just thought about my husband as I fed our son.

So much had happened in such a short period of time. Hell, I still wasn't over the fact that I actually shot a woman. Granted, the bullet didn't kill her but the act alone scared me. I felt the rocker move back and forth and tried to push the thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't. I realized I'd do it again if faced with the same situation. I'd do anything to keep my family safe. I gently burped Anthony and then just held him in my arms. He looked more and more like Edward every day. His eyes shined a gorgeous emerald green and he had little hairs that stuck up all over his head. He stretched his hand up and patted my cheek and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I'd never really understood the bond that formed between a parent and their child, but I clearly did now. Yeah, I'd kill anyone that ever tried to harm him and I don't think I'd feel remorse about it either.

I shook my head. I'd changed a lot since meeting Edward. I guess I didn't look at the world as so black and white anymore. The good and the bad. The right and the wrong. There were many more areas of grey than I ever thought possible. Sure, life was scarier now. There was always drama. But I'd also been shown so much love since meeting Edward it made my heart ache at times. I just needed him back with me. I needed him near me and safe. And I wanted to spend the rest of my days making him happy.

Anthony spit up just a bit like he always did and I wiped his face clean and brought him into my bedroom. Esme was in there puttering around looking for something to do.

"Oh Bella, you're home. I was going to get him up in a few minutes." She rounded the bed and came towards my son always eager to get her hands on her first grandchild. "Has everyone calmed down dear?"

I just nodded yes and hugged her to me.

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower. I just need a few minutes to myself." Esme smiled her motherly smile.

"Don't beat yourself up too hard Isabella. I know you were coming from a good place." And just like that I felt a little more confidence in myself.

I stood under the hot water and let it relax my muscles. The anticipation and hope had me tense. This needed to work out. I needed Edward home whether he was angry with me or not. If I'm being honest, my need for him these past few days has scared me. Scared me to the point where I've jeopardized my own safety because of my need for him. He was everything to me. This just had to work.

I jumped out of the shower with a new mask of determination on my face. It was time to talk to Sam Uley.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Edward's oversized sweatshirts. Just the feel of something that had been close to him helped to calm me. I heard Charlie's voice carry from down the hall and snuck my head into the nursery. Esme wasn't in there with Anthony so I made my way downstairs looking for them.

"There you are. I was just catching up with my grandson." Charlie chuckled as he bounced a smiling Anthony in his arms. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him. "Uley will be here soon, but I don't want you to get your hopes up to high little girl."

"I know Dad. But this has to work."

"Just remember the Judge can continue to hold him the remainder of the 30 days." I nodded my head in agreement while my insides screamed profanities.

All too soon there was a knock on the door and Emmett and Jasper ushered Detective Sam Uley into the great room. Friendly cop or not, no one on the outside was getting into Edward's office.

I took Anthony into my arms and followed my father taking a seat on the oversized leather chair and just stared at my son.

"Detective Uley, thank you for coming on such short notice." I smiled at him while he nodded.

"I'm not really sure what I can do for you Mrs. Cullen. I don't particularly find your husband the most savory character, but I think Black's playing dirty and that's even worse in my book." Uley explained. I just smiled even bigger.

"Well, then it seems we have one thing in common. I have information on Black's illegal activities but I want my husband out of jail in exchange for this information." I could hear Charlie chuckle just slightly while he sat on the other couch pulling on his mustache.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, that isn't really my decision. And I'm not about to stoop to Jacob's level, or your husband's for that matter." I looked down at Anthony and sighed.

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal Uley. I just want you to bust Black and then testify about his character to get Edward out of jail. You know he tampered with evidence."

"What do you have on him?" Uley asked, letting his curiosity become too much for him. So I started. I told him about our slut of a 'witness' and the illegal documentation Black was up to. I watched as Uley started to shake with anger looking at Emmett and Jasper in complete disbelief. They just sat there in a little bit of shock. Why was it so hard to believe Jacob Black was an evil little fucker?

"Fine, I'll need an affidavit from your witness and to get a search warrant." Uley finally stated as he sat back on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I already have that for you." Charlie pulled out Tanya's affidavit and handed it over to Uley. "We'd also like you to take Agent Ben Cheney with you to keep the FBI involved. We don't want any territorial pissing wars." Charlie finished as Emmett pulled out his phone.

"Cheney's getting the warrant now." Emmett said as he finished up his call and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I'll be in the office working on the motion for release." Charlie said as he stood up and kissed a now sleeping Anthony and my forehead. "Try to get some rest. There's not much we can do until the morning."

I stood and tucked Anthony closer to my chest in the hopes that my husband would be home soon. There was no way I was going to be able to rest now.

"You're going to let us handle this, understood?" Jasper asked. His voice was cold but I could tell he had calmed down somewhat from earlier in the day.

"I promise. Just bring him home." I assured him while pleading with him at the same time.

"You know we will Smarty B." Emmett chuckled and then followed Jasper out the door with Detective Uley.

**EPOV**

Ben Cheney stood outside my cell door with a shit eating grin on his face and I wanted to rip the fucker's head off. I stood from the small dank cot and approached the bars, hoping he'd be close enough for me to grab. I specifically told him not to come back unless I was getting the fuck out of here.

I just stood there and put his hands up in defense and began to laugh.

"It's good news Boss, I swear." He shook his head in the affirmative.

"Get on with it." I spat out as I clenched my teeth. My fists were in balls at my side ready for a fight. I couldn't deal with this fucking place anymore especially after my wife's little stunt earlier.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out to execute a search warrant on Federal Agent Jacob Black." He shook his head and smiled. "I gotta tell ya, your wife and her father have orchestrated the entire operation." I lunged for the bars not caring that they were holding me back. Cheney jumped backwards away from me.

"Cullen man, don't worry, she's safe at home. I swear it. She just pulled everything together and gave instructions. I swear she's at home with your guards." My heart started to calm down as a wave of relief flooded my system. I stood upright and relaxed my hands running them through my hair.

"Has she left the house at all today?" I asked.

"Not since she came back this morning." I pushed my face into my palms in relief. I knew hanging up on her before was cruel, but she had to understand how dangerous it was for her out there right now.

"She's arranged to have a NYPD Detective Sam Uley and myself execute a search warrant at Black's place. Apparently he's into falsifying documents to get terrorists into the country." Cheney continued to talk but my head shot up just starting at him.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" I mean Christ, I had no respect for the law, but those fuckers were only out to destroy this country and kill innocent people. Black was even more despicable than I originally thought. Even I didn't associate with those fucks. Cheney didn't even laugh.

"Yeah man. One of our own." He shook his head probably imagining the shit storm that was about to come down on the New York FBI. I thought about the possibilities and finally smiled to myself. I'd be able to get away with just about anything after this. If the FBI couldn't even be trusted, I wouldn't have to always be looking over my shoulder for them.

"Go on. What's going down?" I asked curious now.

"Mrs. Cullen has arranged to have Tanya get Black out of his place while I head in with Uley. She wants it kept as legal as possible. Emmett and Jasper will be waiting outside. We'll go in, get the shit, and then she's working on a motion for your release in the morning." I couldn't help the huge smile that crawled across my face.

Bella. The woman couldn't be more amazing. She's successfully arranged for Black's ultimate demise, got her own personal revenge on Tanya by exposing her to Black, and was currently at home working on getting me out of this fucking hellhole. Fuck, I'd be able to see my son soon. To hold my wife. To fuck my wife. God, just the thought of it made me want to scream out loud.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I shouted at Cheney. Fucker was just standing there instead of doing what my wife instructed. Cheney nodded his head and scrambled to turn around and jog his way down the hall.

I sat and waiting. I wanted to know what was going on but that was impossible at this point. What would they find? Would they be able to take Black down? I began devising plans in my head on who I wanted to get to him on the inside once I was out of here. I knew enough people in the fucking joint who'd love to fuck with a federal agent. Not to mention every poor bastard that he busted over the years and was now rotting away in jail. And I'd have a front row seat to it all.

I laid down on the cot and thought of my wife and son. We were definitely due a vacation after this dealing with all this shit. Anywhere the missus wanted to go I'd take her. I knew this time apart had been torturous on her and I had to make it up to her. She also had to understand she couldn't go off on her own anymore, but I'd deal with that at a different time. I just needed to get her and my son out of the city so I could enjoy time with them alone. Play with Anthony and watch him grow. And make another baby with my gorgeous wife. God I wanted that so bad.

I knew morning was approaching as I heard the guards down the hall causing the usual morning noises, bitching about the traffic, their families, and asking for coffee. The anticipation was building inside me. Cheney hadn't come back to update me all night and I was getting more and more pissed off as the hours passed. I got up and washed my face and pulled my hands through my hair when I heard a familiar voice clear behind me.

"Is she okay?" It was always my immediate thought. Charlie nodded his head and smiled.

"She's waiting at the courthouse for you. Get changed." Charlie handed me a grey pinstriped Armani suit that I knew Bella had picked out just by looking at the tie. It was a vibrant green she always told me reminded her of my eyes. I smiled to myself and started changing.

"What did they find?" I asked eager for any information on the fuck who put me here.

"I'm not sure it's safe to talk about here Edward. We've got everything ready at the courthouse and if all goes as planned, you'll be with my daughter and grandson by lunch." Charlie then clapped his hands together and smiled.

"If all goes as planned like last time?" I asked in a rather shitty way as I pulled my leg through my pants.

"Ah, but my daughter is in charge this time Edward. I must say I raised one hell of a woman." Charlie beamed at me as he smiled.

"That you did Charlie, that you did."

Getting to the courthouse was insane. I was taken by police escort through the back but reporters had apparently grown some brains in the past few weeks. They shouted all sorts of questions about Bella and the charges. I didn't listen to any of them until someone asked how I felt about the FBI setting me up. That one got my attention. My head whipped around looking for the source of the question.

"Keep moving Edward." Charlie insisted as I searched the crowd.

"Tell me what's going on." I was pushed through the doors and down the hallway to an empty holding room. The officer released me from my cuffs and I looked up at Charlie not even bothering to ask him the same question again. He waited for the officer to leave the room and then started.

"Jacob Black is being arraigned as we speak. Everyone knows he set you up." I started laughing almost immediately.

"You're serious? It worked?" I asked through my laughter as Charlie nodded his head and the door opened. Cheney just stood there.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting." He led me down the hallway to the courtroom. The doors barely opened before my eyes immediately found hers. There she stood, by the defense table in a stunning grey pinstriped suit and greens blouse that matched my tie perfectly. She looked tired and nervous but the minute she saw me a giant smile spread across her face and she rushed towards me.

"She's handling this one Edward. I insisted." Charlie whispered in my ear. I didn't think I heard him correctly but I didn't care. At that moment my Bella was wrapped up in my arms. I squeezed her tighter than I probably should have and inhaled her scent. All Bella. I looked down and searched her eyes and they told me everything I'd been thinking for the past week. I missed you, I love you, and we're going to be together now. And then I kissed her. My lips pressed up against hers as her tongue slid into my mouth and fought to be joined with my own. It was as if we were striving to get enough of each other. Her body was pressed against mine and I could feel my second in command getting harder and harder as the seconds passed by with Bella in my arms, my mouth on her, her scent all around me.

"Dude, you can have sexy time later." Emmett smacked me on the back. Bella gave him a smirk and pulled my hand toward the defense table. I looked around and saw Charlie sitting behind the divider bar in the gallery along with the rest of my family minus Esme and Anthony.

"You're doing this? For me?" I knew Bella never intended to litigate and was actually frightened of public speaking but she stood there with the most confidence I'd ever seen radiating from her soul.

"If you don't want me to I understand. But Char-" I couldn't even let her finish. I pulled her in for another too strong hug.

"I would be honored baby. Absolutely honored." And I was. I knew how smart the woman was. I knew she had it in her, she just never had the confidence before.

The judge called the room to order and I just watched as the lawyer in Bella took over. Of course, the dickhead prosecutor had a problem with her representing me.

"Your Honor, I find it highly inappropriate for Mrs. Cullen to be representing her husband considering domestic violence charges are still being considered in this case." Prosecutor Eric Banner stood and explained. Bella stood and I watched as her skirt hung around her fantastic ass perfectly.

"All due respect Your Honor, considering the outcome of the arraignment previous to this hearing, I think the possibility of forthcoming domestic violence charges are unbelievable. Also, as an officer of this court in good standing I see no reason why I cannot represent my client to the best of my abilities." Bella just stood there and I stared at her in awe.

"Your husband has agreed to your representation?" The judge looked at me.

"I wouldn't want anyone else sir." I stood and stated as firmly as I could. I felt Bella shiver next to me and I knew I'd gotten to her. She loved when I got all authoritative in my tone. I winked and smiled down at her.

"Let's proceed." The judge announced as we all sat down. Except for Bella who remained standing and began her arguments.

"Your Honor, the Defense would like to file this motion for dismissal of all charges and immediate release of my client." Bella handed a bunch of papers over to the bailiff who took them over to the judge and Banner.

"If it pleases the court, the Prosecution would like some time to review this motion and set a new hearing date." Banner immediately stood.

"The Defense Objects Your Honor. As you can see, my client has clearly been held against his rights and should be granted immediate release." Bella argued.

"Just because the arresting agent was not of upstanding moral character does not prove the charges should be dismissed Ms. Cullen." The judge retorted.

"Understandable your honor. Which is why the Defense would like to introduce Defense Exhibit A." Bella pulled out another stack of papers and handed them over. Before the judge even had them in his hands my wife started in.

"As you can see Your Honor, not only did the arresting agent have despicable moral character, but he also tampered with the evidence in this case. The report you have now is the original report from forensics that shows Victoria Thomas' finger prints on the weapon in questions. And as you stated in my client's previous arraignment, the lack of finger prints was evidence enough to hold him without bail. As we now have undeniable proof of the assailant in this case, it is only logical this court grant my client's release and dismiss all charges against him." And then she looked over and winked at me. Fucking winked at me.

The judge reviewed the paperwork and then looked out over the courtroom.

"Anything Mr. Banner?" I looked over to Banner and watched him slowly looked down with a disappointed look on his face. I could only smile in response.

"No Your Honor. The Prosecution agrees to the dismissal of the charges and the release of Mr. Cullen".

I heard nothing but I know there had to have been noise. The only sense I had was Bella grabbing me as tightly as I grabbed her before.

"You're coming home baby." She whispered in my ear as I felt her tears slide down her face onto my shirt.

"I am baby. And I promise you and Anthony I'm never leaving you both again." And I had never said more honest words.

About an hour later the paperwork was process and I was released from the hell I had been in for what seemed like forever. I was going home to Bella and my son.

I walked out of the detention center and was blinded by the most beautiful brown hair I had ever seen engulfing my vision and a delicate and warm body jumping into my arms. She was crying but I finally knew in my heart these were happy tears.

"Anthony is waiting for you." Bella whispered as she attacked my neck and lips with sloppy urgent kisses. I did the same to her. Just having her in my arms again made all the bad things in my world disappear.

We entered the house and Esme came running at me with Anthony in her arms. I grabbed for him immediately and looked down at my son. He seemed so much bigger to me. So much….more than just a week ago. It broke my heart slightly but I refused to dwell on the days I'd missed with him. I kissed his forehead and just held him to me while Esme kissed me and Bella never let go of my side or my hand.

I heard cheering eventually and noticed all my important guys were at the house with cigars and well wishes.

"Outside gentlemen. You know the rules, not around my son." Bella said with a stern tone that no one was going to mess with. Emmett and Jasper pulled me out to the patio outback with my men and we all started talking. Everything was going well until I saw Michael eyeing me cautiously. I knew Jasper had already 'spoken' to him, but I didn't think I was finished with him yet. I slowly made my way over to him and saw him visibly tense up.

"She a tough woman to argue with huh?" I asked him.

"You can say that again," was his response. Unfortunately, he may have just sealed his fate. If he couldn't stand up to Bella, who I'll secretly admit, was a force to be reckoned with, who else couldn't he stand up to? He was a liability in my book. My only problem was Bella thought of him as a friend.

"I'm not pleased with you. I think you know that already." I pulled on my cigar and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I swear Boss, it will never happen again." I just stared at him. "She just seemed so desperate and determined." I chuckled a little knowing how true that statement must have been.

"Yet, that's when she can cause the most damage to herself Michael. How don't you know that?" I was trying to give the guy a chance.

"Everyone wanted you back. And she was able to get the job done. But I promise you, it will never happen again. On my life Boss." Michael was pleading with me and for some reason I felt a little bad for him. I knew how hard it was to resist my wife, but he had instructions and he knew her life was in his hands. She could have been hurt by that crazy bitch Tanya.

"Your life might not mean that much to me." I shook my head and puffed on my cigar again trying to decide my course of action. Maybe I was feeling soft after getting out of lock up but I decided to give him a pass.

"You're only alive right now because she considers you a friend." I looked at him with my death glare. "Remember that." I said before I walked away from him not even waiting for a response.

Eventually everyone started to leave. I just sat on the couch rocking Anthony while he cooed at me and grabbed for my face.

"He's been doing that lately." She took his little hand in her own as they both rubbed my cheek. "He only does that to people he remembers." I felt my heart clench at her words. I was so afraid I'd have to start all over again with him. I'd do it, but I'd be ashamed of myself.

"Really?"

"Of course baby. How could he forget his father?" Bella stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I know you're dying for a nice hot shower." Bella said as she gently lifted Anthony from me. "Go take one and I'll put him to bed." I nodded in agreement and just watched as Bella sauntered off, her delicious hips swaying from side to side as she propped Anthony on her left side. "I'll meet you in our room." She called.

I shot out of the couch like a mad man. There was no way I was going miss that.

I jumped in the shower and felt the hot water penetrating my skin. I grabbed my expensive shampoo and began scrubbing away the shit and grim from the detention facility. I reveled in the feeling as the water ran down my back and felt my cock growing hard. He quickly reminded me there would be more pleasure outside the shower with Bella. I switched gears and showered in record time to find a plush towel on the counter waiting for me. I picked it up and saw a pair of red lace underwear underneath it. I threw the towel down and ran into the bedroom to find my wife in all her naked glory laid out on our bed, propped up on her elbows waiting for me with a smile. I didn't have words

"You're still wet baby." She panted out. I rounded the bed and slowly slid my hand up her inner thigh feeling her juicy pussy already dripping for me.

"God Bella, so are you." I slipped a finger inside her while rubbing her clit with my thumb. I didn't move towards her, I just stood there and fucked her with my finger watching her face contort in that beautiful way it always did for me. I inserted another finger and just as I had anticipated her hip bucked off the bed into my hand. I sat down on the bed next to her and took my free hand and pushed her hips back down, keeping her from squirming so she could only just feel me.

"Edward, edw…shit!" She reached for me but I removed my hand from her hips and pulled her two hands into mine.

"I've wanted to do this for so long love. I need to see how I make you feel." I whispered in her ear as I stroked my fingers in and out of her while I continued to rub her clit faster and faster.

"Ughhh…you too!" She shouted as she attempted to loosen her hands from my hold. I let her as she grabbed my dick tightly and began stroking. Her hand was warm and firm around my cock and I felt lost in her, around her, needing her.

"Fuck baby." I shouted out as she stroked me and I felt her tighten around my fingers, clenching down on me like it was the only option in the world. She stroked me fiercely through her orgasm and then bent forward and took me in her mouth. Her hot wet mouth.

"Jesus" was all I could come up with as my hands move to her head and I actually started guiding her motions. I never did this. I never wanted her to feel used but she encouraged me with her moaning and pleading. She hummed around my cock and shouted for more. I stayed gentle but slightly pushed the back of her head to take me deeper into her mouth. Her other hand reach underneath me to tug on my balls and I lost it. I couldn't even warn her like I always tried to. I came. I came hard as she sucked on me while spurted down her throat in long streams of cum. She guided her lips and tongue over my entire dick licking up every last bit of cum I gave to her.

I shook my head and pulled her to me just needing more of her.

"You okay?" I asked, just needing to make sure I wasn't too rough.

"I love that baby." Bella smiled at me shyly. "It really turns me on to get you off." I chuckled to myself but had to check and make sure. I pushed her down on the bed and lowered my face to her pussy. She was dripping. Dripping down her thigh onto the bed.

"Fuck Bella, I don't think I've ever seen you this wet before." I smiled up at her and she just stared into my eyes not saying a word. She didn't have to.

I immediately started eating her pussy. I licked her juices off her thighs, I squeezed her ass as I pushed my tongue into her pussy. I dug as deep as I could go while I brought one hand up and rolled her left nipple in between my fingers. She began moaning below me and it only spurred me on. I took my other hand and immediately drove three fingers into her. Her entire body lifted from the mattress as I bit on her clit hearing her scream out my name. I pulled my hand from her breast and delicately inserted one finger into her small hole. She screamed out while I licked her clit and fucked her ass and her pussy with my hands and she came. She yelled so loud I thought we'd wake the dead while her body pulsed and vibrated underneath me. I could already feel my dick leaking while I pulled my face from her sex and looked up at her. She was out cold, moaning incoherently and I felt like a god knowing I could fuck her unconscious.

I slowly kissed up her stomach and began working her breasts with my tongue and hands as Bella came to.

"Edward" she whispered with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not done with you baby." I shook my head while I rubbed my face between her tits. I fucking loved her tits. "I still have to be inside you love."

"Oh God." Bella squeaked out.

"He can't help you now Isabella." I used my stern voice I knew she loved so much and she grabbed for me like I knew she would.

"Fucking take me Edward. Please, take me because you know I'm yours." I didn't need any more convincing. I pulled my body up and over her and aligned my dick with her sopping pussy.

"You sure you're okay baby?" Last warning love. She didn't respond verbally. She just bucked her hips into mine pushing my dick slightly inside her. It was too much. I thrust my hips and pushed my dick as deep into her as I could go. I held onto her shoulders as her body moved up the bed and I pushed her back down to me. I got even deeper holding her to me, and even deeper when she managed to wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Heaven, baby. I feel heaven again." She panted into my ear. I couldn't agree more as I began a steady and fierce pace of fucking my wife. I couldn't help it. Being away from her for so long was torture. Being inside her was the relief I needed so desperately.

"Fuck Bella. So good. So tight." I panted knowing I was close. I bit down on her neck and felt the tell-tale signs of her orgasm approaching as she began to clamp her walls around my cock.

"I'm gonna soak you in my cum all night baby. All. Fucking. Night." I shouted as she bucked her hips into mine.

"Yes. Please!" She shouted and I thrust into her one last time as felt her come while I shot my seed deep inside her and squeezed her body to me.

"Holy Jesus." I whispered into her ear as I finally was able to find my voice. I was still laying on top of her and began to roll over so as not to squish her completely.

"No, not yet. I need to feel your weight on me." Bella held me to her. "I need it just as much." I lifted myself up on my elbows just slightly so I didn't crush her and kissed her as hard as I could.

"Anything you need baby. Anything." I whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

**I own nothing except for my undying thanks to Kitty Vuitton for getting me to publish after so long. I'm so sorry to all of you for the wait. **

**Chapter 41**

**BPOV**

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to our dark quiet room. I rolled over and felt the cold bed beside me and immediately began to panic.

I know he was here. It wasn't just a dream. I know he was here.

I frantically searched the dark bedroom with my eyes when I suddenly heard my husband's soft voice.

"You did a good job watching out for your Mommy while I was gone buddy," Edward murmured.

I scooted closer to the baby monitor on the end table beside my bed and just smiled as I began to calm down.

"I missed you both so much. And you don't have to worry, I'm not leaving again little man." I could hear Anthony cooing and the noises of the rocking chair coming through the monitor. I laid down on the bed and listened as Edward began to slowly rock Anthony back and forth while humming to him. The sounds of his voice and knowledge that my two guys were happy and safe lulled me back to a peaceful sleep.

A soft firm hand crept up the side of my body as I started to struggle to push my drowsiness out of my head. I was laying on my side, my back tucked into Edward's warm chest and I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning," I whispered not sure what time it was but knowing Anthony, I would probably need to be getting up soon.

I felt Edward's lips brush against my shoulders and trail their way up my neck in one long slow sensuous movement.

"Don't worry about a thing love. He's already down for his late morning nap. You needed the rest. And now I have you all to myself for a few hours," Edward moaned in my ear as he continued to run his hand up and down my side. I struggled to find the clock surprised I'd slept so long.

"Ssh love. No worries right now. I wanted to spend some quality time with my son and I also wanted you to sleep." Edward moaned again but this time his hand trailed down under the sheets and in between my legs teasing me ever so slightly without touching where I really wanted him to. His mouth was still drifting across my neck and I felt his other hand slide underneath me pulling me even closer into him and capturing my right breast is his firm palm. I let out a slow moan as I felt him all around me, his erection digging into my lower back.

"Do you know what I want now Isabella?" Edward asked as he slowly slipped one finger over my clit and in between my folds. He pushed his finger around my sex and lightly bit down on my earlobe. "I guess you do baby. Always so fucking wet for me."

"Edward," I whimpered out and attempted to turn in his arms.

"No Bella, just like this baby. I want you just like this. Safe against me while I'm free to explore your body baby." And he did just that. He continued to push me against his chest while he palmed my breasts and tweaked my nipples. All the while he hadn't stopped rubbing my clit and finally pushed his finger inside me.

"I missed you so much Edward." I shifted my head to give him better access to my throat. If Edward needed me trapped against his body at the mercy of his talented fingers, I wasn't going to resist. I was going to give myself to him wholly.

"Tell me you still feel safe here Bella. Tell me you know you're still safe with me." As I tried to concentrate on his words I could feel him pull my leg over his hip and the head of his cock running up along my sex. I could do nothing but moan like the wanton woman I had become.

"Tell me now Isabella," Edward's stern voice rushed was all I could hear while he placed his cock at the entrance of my sex.

"I still do Edward. Yes," I whimpered out while trying to push myself down on his hard shaft. I felt his head enter me and then he pulled back out. I almost cried to myself.

"Promise me Bella." Edward growled as he gripped my hip and thrust ever so slightly into me just to pull back again. I cried out.

"Yes, Edward, safe. Take me!" As I screamed out my need Edward slammed himself into me, filling me completely and stilled inside me.

"Fuck," he moaned into my ear as he started to move setting up a steady pace. I pushed back into him as Edward continued to thrust into me gripping my hips to steady me and fondling my breast with his free hand.

"God I love fucking you baby." Edward bit my neck as his pace picked up and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. The feeling of his cock so deep inside me felt too amazing. Feeling him slide in and out of me as he took me with such passion made me feel so needed, so wanted, I couldn't think of anything but the two of us right here, right now.

"I love you baby," I screamed out as the heat spread and my orgasm rushed out of my body leaving me a shaking mumbling mess. Edward continued to pound into me from behind as he started to pant.

"So good," Edward shouted and then stilled as he came inside me and buried his face in my neck. "I love you, so fucking much baby."

Edward slowly pulled himself from me and pulled me into his arms, my front to his chest and began whispering to me.

"I promise Isabella, I've set it up so we'll never be apart again. I need you to know that. I hope it never comes to that, but if it does, just know I'm not leaving my family." I was slightly shocked but I didn't say anything. I knew this had to have been a difficult decision for Edward to make. He never had to worry about the effects his life would have on anyone else, how much others would hurt if he ever went to prison, but now he had Anthony and me to think about. I looked up into his eyes and saw how much it meant to him that I understood what he was saying.

"Okay baby. As long as we're together, I don't care where or how." And it was true, I didn't need anything other than my family. We just laid in each other's arms until Anthony eventually began to stir in his crib.

I rocked Anthony to sleep while Edward met with Ben Cheney. He stopped by unexpectedly to discuss a matter with Edward. I could only assume it had something to do with Jacob Black. I didn't want to be involved with any of it. I just wanted to put the nightmare behind us. Ever so gently I put Anthony in his crib and left the nursery.

Edward was in the hallway leaning up against the opposite wall just staring at me. I gave him a small smile hoping everything was okay, but the look in his eyes had me on alert. He seemed angry. He didn't return my smile.

"A moment of your time Isabella?" Edward asked. I just nodded and watched as Edward turned and I and followed him to his office of all places. Edward only talked to me about business in his office so I knew something was going on. He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit.

I sat down and just looked up at him. "Edward, what's-" He just shook his head no and looked down as he silently slid a large platinum cuff bracelet across his desk. It was stunningly beautiful. I had one just like it…..Shit.

"Forever mine. Love, Edward. Heartfelt inscription don't you think?" He looked up at me with anger in his eyes. I just stared at the bracelet. Edward had given it to me months before to celebrate reaching my third trimester with Anthony. I didn't understand what was going on and for some reason I was extremely nervous.

"Ben took it off of Tanya's dead body. They found her beaten to death in the park. She was also wearing your clothes." Edward's voice was like ice. "Tell me Isabella, how was she when you spoke to her. Alone?" My stomach tied in knots and I didn't want to respond. But the look in Edward's eyes told me not to mess with him.

"Edward, please, everything is fine now. She's dead, really?" I just looked up at him. He simply nodded. I felt slightly guilty. I was the one who had the idea to send her to distract Jacob Black. And Jasper warned me he would probably kill her. At the time I just wanted my husband home and didn't care about the consequences. Edward pulled me from my thoughts.

"They think Black killed her and dumped her body." He stood up from his chair and started pacing behind his desk. He eventually stopped and looked away from me.

"Do you understand the amount of danger you put yourself in? She'd obviously lost her mind." He turned around and slammed his hand on his desk making me jump in my seat.

"She could have fucking hurt you!" he shouted. "All because you didn't listen to me. And don't think I don't know you were planning on confronting Black yourself." He just stared at me. The anger radiating off him. I was slightly shocked considering how gently and sweet he was to me just hours before in our bed.

"I had to get you home," was my meek response. I knew he was pissed. Hell, he screamed at me enough when he found out I confronted Tanya on my own. But this new information just makes everything seem worse than I thought it was at the time. This information confirmed that I was in danger and nothing makes my Edward more angry than that.

"Tell me Bella, how was she when you talked to her?" The last thing I wanted was to add to Edward's anger. I just stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how fucking terrified I was knowing you were alone with her?" Edward picked up the bracelet and threw it against the wall. It made a loud thud and fell to the ground. "I spend countless hours making sure you're safe and protected and the minute I'm behind bars you run out and fucking put yourself in danger." My mouth dropped open. Sure, I'd witnessed Edward's outbursts and violence in the past, but it was never directed at me. He laughed to himself a little but it was an evil laugh. "Fuck!" He shouted and pulled on his hair.

"I don't want to do this. I can't fucking stand fighting with you but you have to think Bella. You weren't fucking thinking. That's what I don't get." He looked around and I just stayed silent not wanting to anger him further. "You always think." The exasperation in his voice was evident.

I stood from the chair and slowly approached my husband. My husband who was rightfully pissed as hell at me right now, but I knew would never hurt me. I walked around the desk to him and gently placed my arms around his neck pulling him close to me.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't thinking. I promise to be more careful," I mumbled the last part. Edward pulled me to him and buried his face in my hair. Slowly breathing me in and trying to calm his nerves.

"You've been hurt so many times because of me." He held me tighter and the feeling was amazing. "I can't stand seeing you hurt baby. I need you. I need you safe and happy. Please. You don't know the guilt."

I knew Edward always worried about me and I knew he felt guilty about a lot of the things that have happened to me in the past. The fact is, I've never blamed him for any of those things. And aside from Victoria, Edward's world has been relatively calm. I no longer felt as threatened as I used to. People generally stayed away from me and we no longer had to worry about enemies like the Volturi. Yet I had to go ahead and put myself in danger.

"Don't Edward. I'm sorry. This was my fault. And I'm fine baby. I'm right here, right here with you." I began peppering his face with kisses and desire pooled inside of me. I couldn't get enough of him.

"I have to be able to trust you Bella. Trust you to never do anything like that again." His grip on me tightened even more.

"I promise you can Edward. I swear it. I won't put myself in danger again." I knew I had to give him that promise, more importantly I knew how much I must have scared him.

Edward suddenly picked me up and took me over to the couch. He sat me down and quickly pulled on my yoga pants.

"You're lucky I don't lock you in the fucking house," he growled. I could tell he was still angry and I knew I was about to get fucked. Any time there was a threat, Edward had a need to possess me. "Loose the shirt," he grunted while undoing his buckle. I took of my shirt while I watched him unzip his pants and pull himself out of his boxers as a smile spread across my face.

**EPOV**

I stared at my wife slowly drifting off on the couch and closed my eyes and thought back to my conversation with Ben Cheney. What I told Bella was true. Tanya was found beaten to death in the park today. What I didn't tell Bella is that she was beaten so severely she was unrecognizable at first. Ben actually thought she was Bella at first with the way Tanya was dressed and the jewelry. I'll leave out the comment he made about knowing my wife didn't have fake tits. He already got a fist in his jaw for that remark.

Knowing that Bella had actually put herself in danger being alone with that woman drove me mad. I honestly wanted to shake the shit out of her, but I could never do that. Or maybe shake some sense into her.

My wife's not stupid, but my god can she do stupid things. And I knew she was planning on meeting up with Jacob until Jasper basically put her on house arrest. And it would have been her dead body lying in the morgue instead of Tanya's if she had gone. I breathed deeply trying to calm myself back down. Fucking my wife into a frenzy helped, but the fear was still there and threatening to rise again.

Jacob's rage was shining through with the way he beat Tanya. Ben also mentioned he was in a private cell and under suicide watch at the same detention facility the FBI held me. I found some satisfaction in knowing that. With Tanya dead and Jacob locked up, I was able to breathe a little easier knowing my family was safe.

Now I just had to figure out a way to make his life hell on the inside. It was a challenge I was looking forward to.

Bella snuggled closer into me on the couch and then looked up at me.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Sleep Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward." I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was home, I was with my family, and everyone was safe.

"Stop baby. I'm letting it go." And I willed myself to do so. "Come on, we need to shower before Anthony gets up." I stood and pulled Bella to me.

"Are we okay?" The look of worry on Bella's face was too much for me. I was all over the place this afternoon. And Bella and I rarely fight.

"We're fine. And we'll continue to be fine." I kissed her forehead and ushered her out of my office to take a quick shower.

Later that night Esme came over to watch Anthony for us. Bella protested at first, saying Esme had done too much for us lately. But, Carlisle was working the weekend and Esme enjoyed watching Anthony more than sitting home alone, and I wanted to take my wife out. I figured it was a win-win situation.

After a few more kisses and hugs, Bella gave up our son and headed out to the car with me. We were meeting everyone at Darkness for a carefree night and I couldn't wait. Plus, I had to show my face after being away. I watched as Michael barely looked in my wife's direction as he opened the door for us. I made a mental note to make sure that wasn't a problem.

"How is Christopher?" Bella asked once we were on the road.

"He's doing a lot better love. The doctors think he'll pull through. Nicole is keeping me updated." Bella rolled her eyes and I reminded myself not to laugh at her.

"She hates me." Bella whined to me.

"She does not, she's just worried right now." Bella didn't say anything else so I kept quiet. I knew her, she was blaming herself and I didn't want to add to it. There was no way anyone could blame Bella for what happened to Christopher. It was his job to put himself in harms way to protect Bella. I also knew she was worried about her friend.

Eventually we pulled up to the club and I helped Bella out of the car. I was immediately assaulted by my pixie of a sister.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She started shouting. Everyone laughed but Rose who cursed that people shouldn't be able to get drunk around pregnant women. A shudder ran through me knowing what it must be like for Emmett right now dealing with such a pregnant Rose. I watched as Emmett shook his head and led Rose inside. We made our way up to the VIP area and the night began.

I kept Bella close as associates came by to check in with me. She was having a good time drinking with Alice and quizzing Rose on all things baby. Emmett and Jasper were even relaxing a bit which I was happy for. The past few weeks had been hectic and stressful and my guys needed a breather.

"So what's up with Black?" Jasper questioned.

"That bastard!" Bella hiccupped. I just laughed and watched as the scowl took over her beautiful face.

"Suicide watch. Protective custody," I responded thinking about my plans for Black. I had to find someone to get to him in there. The question was how.

"What do you have planned?" Emmett questioned, "I can see the wheels turning."

Bella wiggled onto my lap and played with my tie. Then she giggled to herself. I think it was time to cut her off. She looked up at me shyly and I just quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Somebody should lose that bastard's paperwork," she giggled again. "Then, then he can become someone's bitch," Bella shouted while holding her hands out and thrusting her hips like she was some dude busting a nut. I started laughing and then thought about it. My head whipped up to Jasper and Emmett who were laughing so hard they were bent over.

"The other drunk is brilliant!" Rose shouted. I couldn't help it. My little angel was an evil genius in this moment. I started laughing and just looked at her in awe.

"Serves the bastard right! Loses my paperwork," Bella continued. "You just wait," she said pointing to her head "I'll think of something for that Leah in no time". And then she hiccupped again. I just hugged her to me and nodded to Jasper. Black was about to become somebody's bitch.

"I think I'm drunk," Bella slurred in my ear. "God I'm a horrible mother." She cradled her head and I knew it was about time to go.

"Stop. Our son is in very capable hands and I think you're entitled to a night out after all we've been through lately." She started sloppily kissing my face and I loved it. She seemed so young and carefree and I just wanted to keep her like that for as long as I could.

"Take me home Edward. Take me home and fuck me again," And she licked in my ear. Too bad she passed out in the car before we got back to the house.

A few days later I left the comfort and safety of my estate and ventured downtown with Emmett and Jasper.

"Cheney come through?" I asked Jasper. He simply nodded with a smile.

We pulled up to the correction facility I was previously held and got out of the car. It was the last place I ever wanted to visit again, but I was willing to make an exception today. Ben Cheney met us in a private room and took me down to the holding cells.

"Just don't get caught in here Cullen. It will be my ass;" Cheney said as he left me outside a holding cell and went to get an old friend of mine from his own jail cell. I ignored the anxiety seeing the cell gave me and looked inside to see Jacob Black.

"Funny how things change huh officer?" I asked as Black just stared at me. "Wait, you can't even be an officer now can you?" I taunted.

"I'll get out of this Cullen. I'm not worried." I shook my head and laughed at just how disillusional he was. Since I'd been home, Charlie has updated me on the case against him. Assisting terrorists, falsifying documents, tampering with evidence, intimidating witnesses, and let's not forget murder. He wasn't getting out. And I was just about to make his stay even worse.

"Actually Black, you aren't getting out of here. Nope, I think you're staying behind bars. But that's okay, because I have a friend I'd like to introduce you to." Jacob just looked at me with an angry smile.

"You can't do anything to me Cullen. You can't touch me in here. These are my people. I'm still a Federal Agent." Jacob started getting angry as he stood and began walking towards me. "And I will get out Cullen. And when I do, the first thing I'm gonna do is find that pretty little wife of yours and fuck her big mouth!" Jacob grabbed the bars separating us and sneered at me. It took every remaining ounce of my self-control not to strangle him. Instead, I hid my anger with an evil smile. Then I saw Ben in my peripheral with my guests and I began to laugh.

"Sorry, Jakey, but I'm pretty sure it's your mouth that is going to get fucked soon." I stepped away from Jacob and walked over to my old friend Giovanni. Giovanni was in his mid 40s yet still built like a beast. He ran with my father back in the day and helped me find revenge when I needed it. Unfortunately, Giovanni got sloppy and ended up getting pinched for the murder of a group of thugs that disrespected him. He was sent away for life and had been in here for about ten years now.

"Edward, good to see you." Giovanni shook my hand.

"You too G. How are you holding up?" Giovanni just shrugged and shook his head.

"I can't complain. Does no good. I gotta thank you Cullen, for what you did for my Stephie." G had a 12 year old daughter when he was sent away and his ex-wife provided for her, but squandered most of the money G set aside. When I heard Stephie got into Duke but couldn't afford to go, I stepped in. She was scheduled to graduate next year thanks to the Edward Cullen scholarship fund. Giovanni took care of my family when I needed his help, it only seemed right to take care of his.

"Don't mention it. She's a brilliant young woman."

"I heard you've found yourself a true class act Edward. Congratulations." I just smiled, Bella was definitely a class act.

"What is this, a fucking reunion?" Jacob shouted from the cell beside us. I just laughed.

"G, this is Jacob Black, former federal agent, and someone I don't really care for." Giovanni looked over and smiled.

"Ah, fresh meat," Giovanni said and then nodded to the two younger guys he had with him. They approached the now open cell thanks to Ben and when they entered, Jacob began backing up.

"Cullen, I hope you know this means nothing. After 10 years man, you don't really care what you stick it in, understand?" Giovanni looked ashamed but he didn't need to be. I could care less what people did to get by.

"No judgment G. And you're helping me out, so consider this a favor to me." G knew what I meant and just slapped me on the arm before walking into the cell. Jacob was cornered by the two younger guys and was looking everywhere.

"You can't do this Cullen. Cheney, I'm one of you. I'm supposed to be in protective custody," he shouted.

"You're a disgrace is what you are. And it appears someone lost your paperwork," Cheney spat as Jacob's eyes shot to mine. I just laughed, a good heartfelt laugh as I saw the fear creep into Jacob's features.

"Bella says hi!" I said before I turned to walk away. As I was going I heard Giovanni shout.

"Hold him down boys, he's about to find out what it's like to be fucked." I shook my head and smiled to myself as I met up with Jasper and Emmett to head home.


End file.
